Memories of a Heart
by escapetofaerie
Summary: No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?" Full summary inside. SxS ExT TxK
1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! This is my very first fanfic. It took me a while to actually decide to write one. I've been reading a lot of great fanfiction over the years and I decided it was time to give back. Plus, this plot bunny has been bouncing around my head for days and getting it finally out there might be the way to stop it from distracting me from school and work.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! I posted the first two chapters so as to make the foundation for the real story. Reviews are always welcome. Flames are also welcome, but if ever you do, could you please tell me which part you hated as well as why you hated it? It's so I know what I have to work on. Thanks!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is a smile that lasts an entire day.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

Tomoeda, Japan

The Therford Hotel

Pacific Escapes Restaurant

7:42 PM

February 25, 2006

* * *

The man in front of her knelt down on one knee. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was doing. Sakura waited for him to speak. He held her hand in both of his, gazed into her emerald orbs and spoke.

"I used to think that I'd be a bachelor forever. Marriage was never in the list of my life's priorities. That is, until I met you. All the times I've spent with you were the happiest of my life. I want to continue living with you at my side. You mean so much to me that I can't find the words to properly describe how I feel about you. I love you. It's an understatement but it would have to do. I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. I will love you to the very end of my days. Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. She never imagined that this date would end up like this. It wasn't until she saw the worried expression creep into his face along with a dampness on her cheeks that she realized she was crying.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry. You… you can forget about…"

He finally let his gaze leave hers as he tried desperately to keep the hurt from seeping into his voice. Sakura knew he had misunderstood.

"It's not that," she said with a shake of her head.

Her right hand curved itself on his cheek as she moved his face so their eyes would meet.

"I'm just so happy. I love you, too. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Shuichi" She knew the joy she felt was reflected in her eyes.

Shuichi stood up, his smile lighting up his entire face as he took Sakura into his arms.

"Thank you. I love you," he answered as he buried his face into her brown tresses.

Sakura felt his lips touch her forehead, felt it on the tip of her nose, and finally, against her own lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in earnest, forgetting all else except the feeling of his warm lips moving against hers. She was content to remain that way for all eternity.

"Wait!" Shuichi cried as he broke their kiss.

He removed her arms from his shoulders and held both of them with one hand as he fumbled with his pockets.

Sakura was confused. "What do you mean, 'wait'?"

"The…uh… engagement ring," Shuichi answered as he continued to search his pockets. "I was so nervous I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry. I'll probably get the award for the stupidest proposal ever."

Sakura blinked, letting his statement sink in. Letting out a hearty laugh, she pulled her arms out of his grasp and embraced him once more. She never remembered being this happy in her life.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tomoeda, Japan

Kinomoto Residence

Living Room

8:12 AM

April 3, 2006

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Sakura was excited for the trip she and her _fiancé_ would be taking. Shuichi decided escaping their friends and relatives for a few days would do them a world of good.

A few days after Shuichi proposed, they decided it was a good time to tell everybody about their engagement. Shuichi introduced Sakura to his relatives first. She was a bit nervous of how they would act towards her but she apparently had nothing to worry about as they all welcomed her into the family with the warmest smiles. Mr. and Mrs. Kimura, Shuichi's parents, had the biggest and warmest smiles of the lot. They had even joked that Shuichi was lucky that a girl as beautiful and talented as her agreed to marry him. She was flattered of course, but she told them how wonderful Shuichi was and that she was the lucky one having Shuichi fall in love with her. Shuichi's smile was blinding then. She gave a soft chuckle at the memory of it all.

Shuichi wasn't all that confident when it was his turn to be formally introduced. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, already knew him as he used to be his student in one of his archaeology classes in the university. Sakura had also told him when she and Shuichi started dating. She only learned then that Shuichi even went to the trouble of formally asking her father for her hand before he proposed to her. This, of course, placed him in her father's good graces. Touya was a whole different issue of course. Touya only knew from their father that they were dating so he was so surprised when they announced their engagement. It seemed he was still under the delusion that Sakura would not move past this dating stage. She still remembered him almost choking on the cake he was eating when they told them the news. Seeing as he was unable to do anything about the situation that did not involve killing Sakura's groom-to-be, he gave them his blessings - albeit a little grudgingly. He never did get over that overprotective brother complex of his.

All of their friends were happy at the news, especially Tomoyo. Tomoyo kept nagging her everyday to let her plan the wedding. Tomoyo finally shut up when she agreed. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu, her best friends growing up, insisted that they be part of the wedding. Shuichi's friends were no different. They may not have planned an official engagement party yet but they felt as if they've been to hundreds. Their friends and families already threw them several parties for their engagement. Needless to say, she immediately accepted Shuichi's invitation to escape their over zealous friends and families for a while.

The sound of the phone ringing broke her out of her reverie. She trotted to the sofa, grabbed the phone and landed with a thump. She clicked the "Talk' button and immediately put the receiver against her ear.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence."

"Sakura!"

She smiled as she recognized the voice on the other line

"Hello, Tomoyo."

"I wanted to go over a few things about your wedding. I've got such big plans. You had better be prepared to be amazed. This is going to be the wedding of the century! Anyway, I need you to come over to my house today and help me out. There's so much to do and so little time! Right now I'm super stumped on whether to chose roses or calla lilies for the arch of flowers I intend to put up front and center. Also, the color scheme. I was thinking pink like sakura but then your green eyes would be brought out by even more green. The details are killing me. I've called in Rika and the rest to help out. I need to allocate duties or I'm going to explode!"

"Tomoyo, we haven't even decided on a date for the wedding yet." She laughed knowing that her friend would be rolling her eyes right about now.

"Who cares? It takes time to make a masterpiece! Artists don't just rush their work. A large amount of planning and envisioning goes into it."

"I'd be willing to help you any day, well, except for the next few says, that is."

"Oh?" Sakura recognized how a sly edge seeped into Tomoyo's voice.

"Shuichi said he wanted to relax for a few days away from the city. He's taking me to their family townhouse in Gifu."

"Wait, just you and him?"

"What are you thinking, Tomoyo?"

"Haha, I'm keeping it real Sakura. But to answer your question, I was considering making two versions of your wedding dress. One for a slim Sakura and another for a Sakura with a little baby bump." She heard her laugh on the other line.

She felt her cheeks warm. "Tomoyo!"

"You never know, I'd best be prepared for any scenario. Don't worry though, your wedding dress will be absolutely beautiful whether you're pregnant or not. I won't say much about your groom though. If your brother learns he's taken liberties only because you have his rock on your finger, I'm the sure the wedding will be after all the plastic surgery operations he has to undergo to reconstruct his face."

"I'm serious, Tomoyo."

"So am I, Sakura."

Sakura was about to scold her friend more but the sound of the doorbell stopped her.

"That was the doorbell. I think Shuichi's here. I've got to go, Tomoyo."

"Oookay. Just call me when you get back and give me a detailed report on how everything went. We can even start thinking about baby names. I was thinking Umi, you know?" Tomoyo started giggling.

"Tomoyo!"

She could already imagine her friend's nonchalant shrug. "Just saying."

"I can never win against you, do you know that?" Sakura answered with a smile.

"I love you, too. See you when you get back."

"Yes, bye!"

Sakura clicked the 'Talk' button again and placed the receiver back on the phone. She already brought down all of her bags early in the morning so she just had to pick them up and head for the door. She opened it smiled at her _fiancé_. His answering smile was just as dazzling.

"Good morning. Did you wait for me long?"

He reached out and took all of the things Sakura was holding and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Not really. I was on the phone with Tomoyo a bit before you came."

"Again? I think she's been calling you everyday since she found out we were engaged," he answered, a wry smile pasted on his face.

"I've learned when I was in elementary that Tomoyo doesn't hold anything back when it comes to designing clothes or holding big parties."

"I see. Let me get these things to the car while you lock up."

"All right, thank you." Sakura watched him open his trunk and put all of her things inside. She felt a smile creep up her face. She then went in front of their so-called "family locator board". It had been a habit since she was a child. Since her father and Touya were always busy, they wrote down where they'd be on certain days of the week on a whiteboard that was placed on the kitchen wall. Any reminders they had for each other were written down there as well. Even now that she was almost 20, she never could get the habit out of her system.

'_Visiting Shuichi's house in Gifu. Be Back by the 7th_' _There, that should be enough._

She placed the cap back on the marker and left it on the island.

_Let's hope Touya won't misconstrue that little note I left for something weird. He might not let Shuichi get away with it._

Sakura laughed softly to herself as she passed the door's threshold. Checking if the spare key was in its usual spot, she clicked the lock and closed the door.

She saw Shuichi looking at her from the driver's seat with a smile on his face. She smiled back and headed for his car.

_This is definitely going to be good day._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Metropolitan Highway

Right Outside Lane

11:04 AM

April 3, 2006

* * *

Sakura kept moving the dials on the radio looking for a station she wanted to listen to.

"You'll break that thing before you find what you're looking for the way you're handling it," Shuichi teased.

Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"You scold like Touya, he hates it when I fiddle with his radio," she answered.

"You seem to be used to his 'angry face'. It doesn't even appear to faze you."

She laughed at his words. "Because I've seen it over a million times. People say Touya's intimidating because he always has this scowl plastered on his face. But I know better, he's a really big softie, so long as you know how to make him show his soft side."

"And I'm assuming you're an expert at that?" he asked accompanied by a lift of his eyebrow.

"Of course!" she answered happily.

"I still remember his face when we told him we were getting married. I swear he turned seven shades of purple before you looked at him. He was glaring daggers at me. He looked like he wanted to wring my neck. I saw my life flashing before me," Shuichi told her while putting on an expression of mock horror.

Sakura laughed out loud. "That's Touya all right. He's always been overprotective ever since we were kids. I think he scared off all the guys that liked me until I was in junior high."

"Well, it's a good thing we met in college then," he remarked.

"He became a little lax when I went to university. He said something about me being mature enough to know what's best for me. Well, that and that he couldn't well be skulking around campus giving death glares to guys who show an interest in me."

Shuichi stared at her for a moment. He shook his head, a gentle smile forming on his lips. "And I see you aren't at all angry at him."

It was Sakura's turn to look him in the eye. "Angry? Why should I be?" she giggled and went on, "I love Touya, he's great."

"Heh, I see." He didn't break their gaze for a second.

"Besides… Shuichi! Look out!"

The last thing Sakura saw before everything went black was a large truck skidding on the road headed right for them.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo General Hospital

Room 726-B

3:45 PM

April 4, 2006

* * *

Sakura tried to open her eyes. Everything was a bit unfocused at first but after a few moments, she found herself staring at a white ceiling. She couldn't remember where she was.

_The highway. Talking with Shuichi. The truck!_

She gasped as she remembered everything. She scrambled out of bed and got into a sitting position. Tried would be the more appropriate term. She found herself strapped to a big machine by the side of her bed with numerous tubes connecting her to said machine. She started to struggle.

"Sakura?"

She looked up with fearful eyes and saw her Father. She looked past him and saw Touya sleeping on the couch. She felt tears sting her eyes. Fujitaka sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're all right, sweetheart. Touya and I were so worried when we got the call. We got here as fast as we could." His deep voice always managed to soothe Sakura no matter how scared she felt. This time was no exception.

She couldn't find her voice. She saw the dark shadows under her father's eyes and she knew he hadn't slept yet. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She tried her best to get into a sitting position. Her father supported her and when she was finally seated, took her into his arms.

"I was so afraid that I'd lose you."

Sakura buried her face into her father's chest, hands curling on her father's creased suit. "I was so scared, Otousan." She reverted back to a little girl in her father's arms. Her voice was muffled but Fujitaka understood.

She raised her head and faced her father just as she remembered Shuichi. "And Shuichi? He's fine, too, right? I mean, I'm okay so he must be, too." The sound of Shuichi's name brought a gaunt look to her father's face, making her father look years older. It was obvious her father was finding the right words to answer her.

Sakura couldn't bear to watch her father anymore. She lowered her gaze and spoke, her voice trembling. "He's fine, right?" She could feel a new gush of tears. "Please, please tell me, Otousan."

Fujitaka pulled her to him once again and rested his chain on her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

**-oOo-**

**Author's note (again):** And it's done. I hate pairing Sakura with anyone other than Syaoran, it just feels so wrong. But it was needed. It took me forever to get this chapter done. Next chapter, anyone? :p


	2. Hope

**Author's note:** And here's chapter two! Hope you like it. Again reviews and flames are welcome. And if you flame, please elaborate. Thanks! Also, I tried my best to fix up the perspectives but they're still all over the place. Hope you can bear with it. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is an excuse to put off schoolwork, haha.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2: Hope**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Grand Hotel

Executive Suite

6:32 AM

April 2, 2006

* * *

"Xiao Lang."

Yelan Li smiled inwardly to herself. The last time she woke any of her children from bed was when they were in grade school. It was a cherished memory of a long time ago. She felt that joy she always did when she saw her children sleeping peacefully.

"Xiao Lang," she spoke a little louder, hoping to rouse her son. He was her youngest child and also the only male in a brood of five. She sat down beside him and gave her son a slight nudge, calling him once more. "Xiao Lang."

He responded with an unintelligible grunt.

"The poor child must have been exhausted from yesterday," she said to herself.

Yelan Li was the current head of the Li Family, experts in the business field and known to all those who hold power. Traditionally, women were never allowed to head the family. Yelan was the only exception. She took the reins of their family right after her husband passed away a few years ago. During that time, the family business was in shambles. It took Yelan Li years to gain back her family's prestigious reputation. It was not long until the Li family was considered at the top of the food chain in the Asian corporate world. The family was based in Hong Kong but they regularly flew out to different countries in order to check on the many businesses and investments they owned there. Today was one of those days. Yelan Li decided to take her youngest child with her to Japan. Xiao Lang was the oldest male of his generation, meaning he was slated to be the next head of the Li family. He had been taught how to handle the business since he was a child. He had never had hands-on experience, however. Now that he had finished his studies, Yelan decided it was time Xiao Lang was more involved with the company. It would be good if the upper echelon of their family could see Xiao Lang already involving himself as they were to introduce him as the next heir to the Li Empire once he reached the age of 21.

She looked at the sleeping young man on the bed and gave a soft laugh. She was amused as she thought of what the elders would say if they saw the next Li head sleeping like a child.

"Xiao Lang, it's time to wake up." She gave her voice that serious edge she only used during business meetings.

"Ugh."

Xiao Lang blinked his eyes several times before he was aware of his surroundings. He turned around and saw his mother perched on his bed beside him, an amused smile playing on her face. He didn't know what to make of that smile. It was rare that anyone, even he, ever saw his mother smile.

"It's time to rise. We have a meeting in a few hours and you still have to go through the company's status reports." Yelan stood up looked at him in the eye. "I expect you to be ready in an hour. We are expected. Also, call your sisters. They always leave a message or two when they do not see you for more than a day. I will have to have a serious talk with those ladies one of these days, honestly." Yelan smiled as she remembered her daughters. Nonchalant, graceful, energetic, mischievous, and whenever Xiao Lang was involved, extremely doting and affectionate.

Xiao Lang did not see the gentle smile on his mother's face as she spoke of his sisters. After pushing a few stray strands of his hair away from his face, his mother left him to prepare for their appointment. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Xiao Lang tossed the comforter that covered him and headed straight for the bathroom.

_Another meeting. I'm already exhausted and I've only attended one. Being the heir isn't all it's cracked up to be._

Cold water splashed on his face washing away any remaining desire to get back to bed. Cold showers were the only things he did before getting ready for any meeting. He needed the cold to jolt his brain into action. He never had time for a long, relaxing bath. Today, he had to get dressed within the next few minutes and then he had to study all the data his mother's secretaries gathered about the company they were meeting.

_Always the family. The Elders keep on nagging me as well. I feel barely alive. Like a machine they program to do their own bidding._

To say that Xiao Lang disliked his life was an understatement. He hated it. Being the only male in his family meant that all the work of running their family business in the future fell to his hands. He'd been trained for it for as long as he could remember. He had a lot of ambitions growing up but they were all squashed by the Elders of his family. He was born to be the head, they could not see him as anything but that. Growing up in such an environment left him with a pessimistic view of the world. True, he followed what his mother and the Elders told him, he performed to the best of his abilities and he worked himself to exhaustion for them. But despite everything else, he was empty. A marionette controlled by the strings of the Elders.

He stared at his familiar reflection on the bathroom mirror. Unruly light brown hair, deep, penetrating brown eyes, slightly upturned nose, chiseled jaw, lips almost always pulled to a thin expressionless line, and the haunted look only he seemed to notice.

_Here's to another day of this lifeless existence._

He got out of the shower and dressed himself to perfection. His mother always stressed how important it was to dress to impress. He remembered a teacher telling him once that outward appearances were not important, it what was inside that mattered.

_My insides are fetid and rotting. It's a good thing my suit can cover it all up._

Moving towards the telephone in their suite, he saw that his sisters had indeed left him a message. His sisters never failed to call him wherever he was. They watched over him constantly. Sometimes, he was irritated by this. If they had that much time to waste checking up on him then they should instead apply themselves to more important matters.

_Their worry is useless. I'm not stupid enough to put myself in any risk or danger. My life isn't my own after all._

He pressed the 'Play' button and his sisters' voices immediately filled the room.

"Xiao Lang, we're headed for Japan right now. Fuutie suggested we escape from our retainers while we have the chance. I'm looking forward to shopping in Tokyo!"

His sister Fuutie always enjoyed causing mischief. Fuutie and Feimei were being introduced to powerful Hong Kong businessman while his other sisters Fanren and Shiefa were both married to influential people as well. They held important positions in the company and these reasons merit they be guarded at all times. He frowned at their plan.

"Xiao Lang, are you all right? Mother hasn't been overworking you again, has she?"

Shiefa, his eldest sister, had always been the protective type. She'd worry about him endlessly. Whether he'd remembered to bring an umbrella or if he'd eaten lunch already or if he'd gotten enough sleep – she always worried. Each time he went with his mother on a business trip, he could expect a call from Shiefa asking if he was sleeping or eating well. She would be a good mother, of that he was sure. Maybe she was acting a little more attached to everyone because she had gotten married only a few months before. She probably wasn't accustomed to living in a different house with completely different people. She was going give birth to the next head of another business empire so Xiao Lang thought her actions were detrimental to her new family.

_She has to be strong and stoic. A perfect example for her children to follow._

"Fanren will catch up with us. They had Fuu-chan checked up with Dr. Lam."

His sister Fanren was married to the business mogul Ryousuke Fujiwara. His family practically owns the science city of Tsukuba here in Japan. They met at a party when she was 16. It was a whirlwind romance. Four months later, they were engaged and within 6 months of their first meeting, they were happily married. His sister never regretted her decision, it seemed. She's now the mother of three. They live here in Japan but she always goes to visit them in Hong Kong, maybe quite a little too often his mother remarked more than once.

"Anyway, we'll be there at around 10 PM. Will you be using Wei? I saw your schedule and your meeting is at 9:30 today. Tell Wei to come get us at the airport, all right? Tell mother that we're coming as well."

A 'click' sound marked the end of their message.

He walked towards the files strewn all over the table and looked for the ones he needed to study. He then went in search for his mother. Upon finding her seated and eating breakfast, he sat down opposite her and placed the files in front of him.

"Wei, bring Xiao Lang his meal."

"Yes, Madam."

"I'll just have coffee and a bagel, thank you," Syaoran said as he looked up from the papers and then towards Wei.

"Yes, Sir."

Wei had been serving the Li family even before Xiao Lang was born. He has been his personal butler for as long as he could remember. Needless to say, Wei already knew all the quirks of his personality as well as his personal tastes. Not that that was any hard feat. Xiao Lang consumed whatever was given to him. The Elders told him long ago that he had to hide any preference to anything. He had to accept anything. It did not matter whether he liked it or not. So long as it furthered their family's goals, he had to accept. Food was just one of the trivial things this principal applied to. As always, Wei had already specifically requested room service to deliver everything his masters preferred to eat for breakfast. He prepared Xiao Lang's food and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you, Wei."

"No need for thanks, Sir."

Wei knew to some extent what Xiao Lang felt inside. He was very perceptive after all. He often found himself conspiring with Xiao Lang's older sisters for ways to cheer him up. Wei knew that being the next head of the Li family was a big burden on Xiao Lang so he did everything in his power to make this easier for the young master. Wei was not only a butler to Xiao Lang, but also a dear friend.

"Mother, Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei will be arriving in Tokyo at around 10. They request that Wei pick them up from the airport when they arrive." He was always formal around his mother.

"I knew they would do something like this. I guess it would be fine to let Wei meet them, we'd be in the middle of a meeting during that time." Yelan turned her head towards Wei and Wei gave her an answering nod. "Is not your sister Fanren already here in Japan?" she asked while turning back to face Xiao Lang.

"She will catch up with us. She had Fuu see a doctor. Shiefa will probably know the details of that," Xiao Lang answered.

"All right then, it's been a while since we were all together." She looked at Xiao Lang and gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Yes, it has indeed."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Agilent Technologies Incorporated

Lobby

9:12 AM

April 02, 2006

* * *

"We're a bit early," Xiao Lang observed.

"It's best we were, our meeting begins promptly at 9:30 and we still need time to walk to where the meeting is to be held." Upon saying this she immediately looked toward the receptionist's desk. "My, my, what an inefficient team. We were expected and no one is here to meet us. Wei?"

"Yes, madam?"

"Go to the receptionist and announce our arrival."

"Of course, Madam."

Xiao Lang watched as Wei spoke to the receptionist. He saw her flabbergasted expression and saw her bow her head continuously.

_Hmm, it seems she finally realized who we are. _

He saw her desperate attempt to connect herself with her superiors. Wei was headed back to where they were waiting.

Xiao Lang suddenly felt a stab of pain on his chest. It was a searing pain, like his heart was being wrenched tight. His knees buckled under him. He faintly heard his mother shout his name along with the floor coming up to meet his face.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo General Hospital

In front of Room 465-A

April 02, 2006

12:04 PM

* * *

Shiefa was supporting their mother. Feimei and Fuutie were silently sobbing in each other arms. Shiefa tried her best to act strong. Her sisters and mother needed it. They had arrived in Tokyo at 10 just like they told Xiao Lang. They had called Fanren and told her to meet up with them in the hotel their mother was staying in. She had only seen Wei distraught once in her life, and that was when Xiao Lang had to be operated when he was a child. Seeing him like that now only meant that something had happened to her brother. They hurried to Wei and he explained the situation as best he could. In a few minutes, they were on their way to the hospital. They had called Fanren and told her of what happened. She told them she was headed there immediately. She was in Hokkaido and she promised she would get the first plane back to Tokyo. She had yet to arrive.

"A transplant?" Yelan Li lost her formal air. She was no longer Yelan Li, head of the Li family, now she was a mother worried for her child.

"Yes, madam. Your doctor was kind enough to send us a copy of his medical history. He's been operated on long before, correct?"

"Yes, when he was an infant and then when he was six."

"He was born with congenital heart disease, pulmonary valve stenosis to be exact. He underwent balloon valvuloplasty as an infant. At 6, he had valve replacement. We've observed him and we've studied the condition of his heart. His condition is deteriorating fast, I'm afraid. All of the possible treatments for him have already been done. The only thing we can do now is to have a heart transplant. We've already put your son on the short list of those who are in need of organ transplants. All we need now is a compatible donor."

"How long will it take to find a donor?" Yelan had a hard time keeping her voice steady.

"That's one thing we don't know. It could be within the hour, or it could be within days or months. He'll be hooked up to the machine until that time. We need to find one as soon as we can. Your son's life is in danger."

"Please, save him," Fuutie continued to sob.

"I'll do my best."

The doctor bowed and took his leave. All of those outside the room were left to their grief.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo General Hospital

Outside Operating Room 3-A

April 03, 2006

2:45 PM

* * *

"I'm sorry. There was cerebral hemorrhaging. Your son is now brain dead."

"What does that mean doctor?" Mr. Kimura kept his arm on his wife's waist as he supported her.

"He's essentially gone, his heart may be beating now, but it will stop in a few moments. We did everything we could. I'm very sorry."

"My son," sobs racked her body as Mrs. Kimura allowed the reality to sink in.

"Kimura-san, please take your wife to a place she can rest, we'll take care of everything."

Mr. Kimura looked at the face of the man he had come to trust. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san. Shouldn't you be by your daughter's side?"

"My son Touya is watching over her at the moment, I just couldn't leave you and Mrs. Kimura to face the news alone. I already treat Shuichi like part of my family after all."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Fujitaka Kinomoto held Mrs. Kimura's hand in both of his. "I'm so sorry for your loss. We all need to be strong at this moment. Please, know you can count on us."

Mrs. Kimura only nodded her head as tears continued to streak her face. Mr. Kimura led her down the corridor to the seats that were at the far end. Fujitaka could still hear her sobs.

"Doctor, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

A nurse called the attention of the doctor standing beside Fujitaka.

"It's about another patient, sir. Dr. Nakayama has a patient waiting for a heart transplant and…"

The doctor nodded, understanding where the conversation was headed.

"I'll see if he's compatible, in the mean time, tell Doctor Nakayama and the patient's family to talk to my patient's family."

"Yes, Sir."

The doctor looked back at Fujitaka and said, "I'll be taking my leave, Sir. I have important things to attend to."

"Of course," Fujitaka answered as the doctor bowed and left. He turned in search of the nurse only to find her near the nurses' desk talking to someone on the phone. Wondering what the conversation they had was about, he headed towards her until he heard her talking.

"Yes, brain dead, Doctor Sumimura went to see if he's compatible. But you'll have to talk to the family. Yes, yes, of course. The lounge near OR 2. I'll call when we have the results, Sir. The patient has been on medication, I believe? That's good then." The nurse put down the phone and turned to face a curious Fujitaka.

"May I ask a question," he started.

"Of course, Sir."

"What were you and the doctor talking about?"

"Oh, uhm, that, is…" Fujitaka couldn't read the nurse's expression. Before he could probe her for more, she continued, "Please don't think bad of us, Sir. All we want is to save as many lives as we can."

Fujitaka was startled at her answer. "I understand that of course, but I don't know how this is connected with…"

"We're trying to see if he's compatible to become a heart donor for the patient we have here. His heart is still beating, and if he's compatible, we could perform a heart transplant on the waiting patient. We could save his life."

"I… I see." Fujitaka couldn't say anything more.

"Nurse! He's compatible! Call Dr. Nakayama now!"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo General Hospital

Lounge Area

April 3, 2006

4:12 PM

* * *

Yelan Li removed whatever pride she had. She looked at her daughter Shiefa, her arm around her, supporting her in her time of need, desperately trying to become strong despite how grieved she was inside. She shifted her gaze to her daughter Fanren, having arrived only hours before, immediately consoling her sisters even as she herself needed consoling. She was young, but she was always the most mature of them. She saw her now as she held her sisters Fuutie and Feimei. Giving them support, comforting them, telling them everything was going to be all right. She saw the tears flowing down Fuutie's face. She was always laughing, always the life of any party, to see her now, so sad, left an ache in her chest. Feimei was no different; she could see her fear for Xiao Lang's life. She could see it in all of their eyes, she was sure it was in her eyes as well. She took a deep breath and moved towards the broken couple seated on the chairs.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your moment of grief." Two pair of brown eyes gazed into hers. "My son, my only son, he's dying, your son is the only one who can help him." She took in the confused expressions on their faces. "He…he needs a heart transplant. The doctors said that your son is a compatible donor for my son." She saw comprehension dawn on their faces. "My name is Yelan Li, I have come to beg you to allow my son to have your son's heart. I am willing to go on my hands and knees, all of us are," she gestured to her daughters with her head. "Please, I will provide you with anything you need, anything you ask that is in my power to give is yours, please, just save my son."

Her mask broke then, the tears started to fall. She only feared for her son. Her only son.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note:** I just realized that writing fanfiction is hard, haha. It makes me respect fanfiction writers even more. :D


	3. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all those who took time and left a review. They were great. I had a stupid smile pasted on my face for who knows how long. I should really start leaving reviews for my favorite authors as well, who knew they could make them so happy. :D

I also just noticed the lousy layout of the preceding chapters so I fixed them up. They should now be aesthetically pleasing, haha. I also changed the typos I made. I apparently kept typing "Kinimoto" instead of "Kinomoto" for Fujitaka and Sakura's family name. I apologize for the mistakes. I was amazed you could bear reading the chapters with them looking that way. I'll make sure they're all good from now on, promise! XD

And to **Esa MaRie**, the first part was based on Area no Kishi. I started thinking of a plot when I started reading it. I thought that it was a good premise for a tragedy. It's hard to think of a truly original plot so I adapted the idea. I just embellished the way I wrote it, hoho. :D

All right, here's the next one. Enjoy!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is a way to escape reality.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Tomoeda, Japan

Kinomoto Residence

Sakura's Room

April 3, 2009

9:15 AM

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

Sakura could see the lines of worry appear on Tomoyo's forehead.

"I'm sure," Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile. It did not ease any of her friend's worry away despite how much she wanted it to.

"But what if you need help or support? The…the flowers you'll be bringing will be heavy. It might rain and you might need me to hold an umbrella, what if you trip or fall on the way?" Tomoyo was babbling.

_She must really be worried about me. Still…_

"You've always been there for me since that day, Tomoyo. You've already helped me enough. It's time I helped myself."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo went to her and hugged her tight.

"I want, no, I need to take a step forward. It's something I have to do alone. Please."

Tomoyo hugged her even tighter but she somehow knew Tomoyo was smiling.

"That's the Sakura I know. Welcome back." She released Sakura and gave her a winning smile.

Sakura could help but smile back. "I'm not all back yet. I'm trying though."

"I know you are."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. Violet piercing emerald. "Call me if you need me."

Sakura was always grateful for Tomoyo's presence. She was a mess after she had learned the news. Her father and Touya were always beside her. Touya and her father took leave off work just to be able to watch over her. Her wounds were superficial, nothing compared to the ones Shuichi got. The wounds on her body healed after a few weeks. She didn't know how long the wound inside of her would take to heal. She thought it never would. She was thankful for her brother and father. They put her before everything else. They told her that she should see a psychiatrist when she felt she was ready to talk. She never did. The days passed by and nothing changed. She felt like she died inside. She was aware of her family's distress at her state. She knew it, but she could do nothing about it.

Tomoyo was the only one who got through to her. She forced Sakura to sit on a chair, her hands holding her down.

"Talk to me."

That was all it took. No one around her asked her to talk about what she felt. Tomoyo was the only one. Like a dam breaking, she bared her soul. She told her of the overwhelming grief that threatened to drown her. She told her how her hand still felt the weight of her engagement ring. She told her of how she hated how unfair the world was. She told her how she feared going to sleep because she dreamed of him. It only served to remind her of what she lost. She couldn't remember all of the things she told Tomoyo. She only remembered that she spoke a long time. Tomoyo only looked at her and listened.

That was a year after _he _died.

No one spoke of the incident and no one spoke of him. It was as if he never existed at all. Tomoyo wasn't like them. She brought him up whenever she had the opportunity. Everyone else gave her angry glances whenever she did. Hearing her mention his name hurt Sakura deeply. Everyone saw this. They tried to reprimand her once.

"At least she can feel again," was all Tomoyo said. No one told her off her again after that. They finally understood what she was doing.

Tomoyo grew up with Sakura. They treated each other like sisters. Tomoyo knew her from the inside out. She was probably the only one who understood what Sakura needed. Sakura trapped herself within herself. Sakura needed to accept the fact that he was gone, and that she was still alive. She managed to bring a little bit of herself back. Yes, she was laughing and smiling more often, but Tomoyo knew that she still wasn't the same. Now that Tomoyo saw Sakura taking the initiative herself, she knew that Sakura was on the brink of moving on.

It took her three years but Tomoyo was finally glad it was close.

"Count on it."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Third Shopping District

Yamanaka Flower Shop

April 3, 2009

10:52 AM

* * *

"Sakura, it's so good to see you." Michiru kissed both of Sakura's cheeks and embraced her. "So, it's today is it?" Michiru gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, it is. I'll have the usual," Sakura answers.

"I've readied it hours ago. I knew you would be coming here today."

Michiru had known Sakura when she started Junior High. Her parents just opened their flower shop in one of Tomoeda's shopping districts and Sakura had been her first customer. She and her family were buying flowers to bring to her mother's grave. She adored the flowers Michiru had arranged for her and since then, Sakura always bought flowers from their shop. Michiru was one of the people who saw the change in Sakura when her _fiancé, _Shuichi Kimura, had passed away. She had changed from the sweet, energetic, happy girl she knew to the dark, gaunt and brooding girl of the past three years. There were only two times Sakura went to her shop for the past two years. Both times were to buy flowers she would be bringing to Shuichi Kimura's grave. She didn't recognize her the first time she came to her. Her brother Touya was beside her, supporting her, buoying her up. Michiru knew that Sakura had cried herself to sleep the night before. Sakura's face told it all. Her heart reached out to Sakura but she didn't know what to do. All she could do was to give her the best flowers she could. And that she did. She knew she had done a good job when she saw Sakura's face as she gazed at her work. She saw her jaw drop slightly in awe, however, there was nothing in the depths of her eyes. She understood the best way she could help was through flowers.

She spent an entire year studying flower arrangement. Sakura returned exactly a year after. Her father and brother were no longer with her. Her friends were with her that time. She didn't need anyone to support her anymore, but she was still the same as she was one year ago. The eyes she remembered as always sparkling had a dull, lifeless look. Nothing had changed. She may have looked happier, she may have smiled and laughed, but it wasn't any different. Sakura specifically requested that Michiru give her the exact same bouquet she gave her last year. No. Nothing had changed.

It's been another year and here Sakura was again. She asked for the same thing but Michiru knew something was different. It was in the way she pulled her hair back, the way she returned Michiru's smile and the way she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. But most noticeable of all was the faint glimmer seen in Sakura's eyes. Yes. Something had changed. And Michiru sincerely hoped that change would continue. She finally saw a bit of the girl she once knew.

"I spent a little extra effort making this one. Do you like it?" Michiru asks.

"Yes, they're lovely, thank you." Sakura answered as she went to smell one of the roses.

"But of course, it's for you after all."

Sakura gave Michiru her most sincere smile, bowed and went on her way.

Yes. Something had definitely changed.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Tomoeda Cemetery

Gate

April 3, 2009

11:00 AM

* * *

_I can do this, no problem._

It was her father who suggested she go visit him today on her own. She had finally confided in her brother and father only a few weeks before. About everything. Her brother and father were as patient as always. They thanked her for opening up to them and they told her they would do everything to help her heal.

She looked at the sweltering sun that was almost overhead.

_It was so different three years ago. _

It had been raining hard when they brought Shuichi's ashes to the cemetery. All of Shuichi's relatives and their friends were there. All of them were grieving and in pain. It was nothing compared to what Sakura and Shuichi's parents were feeling. Sakura could not even stand up straight. Touya was holding her and supporting her. If he was not by her side, she would be a crying mess on the wet flagstones. She was burying her face against Touya's chest, completely soaking his coat with her tears, unable to watch as they were completing the ceremony. It was the only time she cried. During Shuichi's wake, no tears left her eyes. She didn't want Shuichi to see her cry. She remembered Shuichi telling her long ago that the thing he hated the most was seeing her cry. Not showing him her tears was the only thing she could do. But then, the truth of everything finally hit her. Shuichi was gone. He wouldn't be able to see her cry anymore, and so she let everything out. Touya did not complain as she continued to bawl all over him. He only held her tighter. She felt her father patting her head through it all.

She couldn't bear the anguish she felt. He was gone. She would never hear his voice again. She would never hear him laugh again. She would never feel his arms wrap around her again. She will never feel his lips against hers ever again. He was gone. Forever. The heaven's were crying with her.

She couldn't remember anything after that. Her brother told her that she had passed out from exhaustion. It was good that he was holding her then. She could only imagine how worried her family was.

_They are still worried now. _

Sakura let her feet lead her to where she was meant to go. She always managed to get there without seeming to think about it. After a few minutes of walking, she found the familiar grave. She wondered who always cleaned the grave. Every time she visited, it was always spotless.

She lit her incense sticks and placed the flowers against the tombstone.

_I came here so I can move on. _

Sakura had never mentioned Shuichi's name since he passed away. She was afraid that the pain would return full force if his name went pass her lips.

_When I can say your name again without crying, I know I can move on._

"Shuchi. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi."

Sakura fell to her knees repeating his name like a mantra. The spots of wetness on the flagstones told her she was crying. She continued to chant his name. She held her face in her hands. It was a while until she felt her sobs rack her body.

_Just calling his name turns me into this._

The pain she felt at his loss was nowhere near healed. She still felt the void left in her heart when Shuichi left her. But it wasn't as consuming as when she had first lost him. This was the pivotal moment. She was left with two choices: drown in the misery of his loss or swim to the surface and face the light of tomorrow.

Trying her best to gain control over her emotions, she stood up and looked at the grave through tearful eyes.

She had made her decision.

"Shuichi, you hate seeing me like this don't you? I promise, this will be the last time. Let me cry just this one time."

The tears continued to fall as she stood staring at the name carved on the tombstone. When she couldn't bear being near him anymore, she ran towards the exit, not seeing the shadow right in front of her.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note: **Yay, another chapter done. Gah, I can't wait to get to the fluffy scenes, too much drama isn't good for you, haha. Chapter 4 will be coming right up so you guys don't have to wait. :D


	4. Meetings

**Author's note: **I originally planned to upload only one chapter this time but our school moved the first day of classes because of the flu scare here in our country. I got an extra week of writing fanfiction, haha. Anyway, I had extra time so here's chapter 4! XD

I had a hard time writing the business meeting part since I have no idea how those things are supposed to go, haha. I hope it's still convincing. Anyway, I won't babble any longer, enjoy reading! As always, reviews and flames are welcome. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is a warm fluffy feeling inside.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

Tomoeda, Japan

Tomoeda Cemetery

Northeastern Block

April 2, 2009

1:25 PM

* * *

It was Kaho Mizuki's first time in Japan. She used to live in England with her cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Now, both of them were under the Li Family's employ. They used to work for a huge company which had joint investments with the Li family. She and her cousin were ruthless when it came to business. When a few members of the Li family visited the company they worked in two years ago, she and Eriol had caught their eye. Eriol was now the right hand man to Xiao Lang Li, the heir of the family, and she served as their personal secretary. They had gained a lot of power in just a short time so the general consensus was that they had used unscrupulous means to get where they were. Those directly above them knew better. Despite the rumors the other employees where spreading about her and her cousin, they always entrusted them with tasks of utmost importance. She and her cousin did just what they were supposed to do. The quality of their work was so good that after a few months, those below them could never question the rank they held. She and her cousin had more than an employer-employee relationship with the main Li family. Yelan Li and her children treated them like members of their own family. They had met the family when they were in a difficult time and they were instrumental in helping the main family move on then. It was then that they gained such high rapport with them.

Kaho was used to doing jobs for the family be it of a business or a personal nature. She was currently doing a request the family heir asked of her. She had accompanied them to Japan for a business meeting. Xiao Lang and Eriol left to attend the meeting while she did the task assigned to her. Xiao Lang had asked to look for the grave of a specific person. She had tried to ask the reason for his odd request but Xiao Lang had just told her to do as she was told. She spent days researching the person's background when Fuutie chanced to pass by her office. Fuutie immediately recognized the name she was doing a background check on.

_Shuichi Kimura. _

Being close to the main family meant they knew almost everything about their personal lives. She knew that Xiao Lang had a heart transplant operation a few years ago. What she did not know was the name of the heart donor for that operation. With Fuutie's help, it was not long until they found the location. It was up to her to find exactly where it was.

And here she was. She had no idea where to start looking though. She had been here for two hours searching the area. She was in the last block of the cemetery. The grave had to be here, if not at all.

Yamamoto. Fujiwara. Asano. Kurosaki. Asuka. Yagami. Okazaki. Oshitari. Tezuka. Fuji.

Kaho was too absorbed in reading the names carved on the gravestones that she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. The toe of her boot got caught on the uneven flagstones and she pitched forward. Totally caught unawares, she was unable to right herself. Expecting to feel cold concrete against her, she was surprised when she was stopped by a warm wall. Realizing that she was being supported by a person, she looked up and stared into the most arresting dark brown eyes she'd ever seen. She hadn't realized she was staring until she felt a hand lightly touch her cheek.

"Are you all right?"

Kaho blinked twice before she snapped back to reality.

"I'm so sorry. I was a bit preoccupied and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Even if she was caught in such an unbecoming situation, she still maintained her poise.

The man slowly removed the arm he had wrapped around her and helped her right herself with his other arm.

Kaho took a steadying breath. She glanced up and took in the sight of the person who had helped her. The man in front of her was younger than her, of that she was sure. He was more than a head taller than her, though. He had straight, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dirtied white shirt and faded blue jeans. There was a pail filled with cleaning materials and a few gardening materials right beside him. He was dressed simply but he still had an air dignity and pride. Kaho also felt an air of gentleness radiating out of him. He looked like he had spent the entire morning cleaning a grave. He was sweaty and unclean, true, but his face could grab your attention and make you forget about everything else. He was very good looking. His face was that of a young man but his eyes revealed a maturity well beyond his years.

"Again, I sincerely apologize," she continued with a slight bow of her head.

"It's no problem. You should be careful. The flagstones here are uneven. It's easy to trip and hurt yourself if you aren't careful." He wasn't scolding her, she noticed.

"I thank you."

"That's fine," he answered her. Kaho wasn't sure but she thought she saw a slight tinge of red touch his cheeks.

"I'm sorry to have kept you, I'll be all right. I'll pay attention from now on."

The young man bowed his head and moved past her. Kaho took his advice to heart and started looking where she was going while glancing at the names on the gravestones she passed. After a few meters, she observed a grave that was recently cleaned. It was probably the grave her earlier acquaintance had been to. She looked at the grave and recognized the name. She had found it. She looked into her shoulder bag and took out her notebook. She unfolded a piece of paper tucked into it. She had gotten a map of the cemetery using one of the satellites owned by the English military. She was grateful that she had connections almost everywhere in England. She looked around her to observe her surroundings and marked the location of the grave on her map.

"Mission accomplished," she said to herself.

"Oh, he's gone?"

Kaho turned to see a kindly old man holding a tray with tea and snacks.

"Sir?" Kaho asked, confused.

"I meant the young man cleaning here this morning. I left to get him something to eat but it seems he finished his work and left already," he answered.

"He must have been the one I met on the way a few moments ago."

"Oh, that's too bad."

Kaho readied herself to leave when the old man spoke again.

"He started coming here about two years ago. He always cleans that grave."

"I see," Kaho replied politely.

"And the next day after he does, a beautiful young girl visits the grave as well. Always."

"The person must be loved then."

"True. Are you related to the one here, child?"

"No, I was just asked by a person to look for this grave." Kaho smiled and looked back at the grave.

"Oh, I see," seeing Kaho's detached look, the old man continued, "You must be in a hurry to leave. I'm sorry to keep you, child."

"It was nothing, Sir," Kaho answered with a smile. "I take my leave now." Kaho turned and started to walk away.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Daidouji Companies Headquarters

Inside the elevator

April 2, 2009

7:25 AM

* * *

"Which division of the Daidouji Companies are we meeting today?" Xiao Lang looked to the person beside him.

"I believe the Daidouji Empire is now planning to expand into the fashion industry. In fact, the head of this new division will be the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji herself," Eriol answered.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was Xiao Lang's right hand man. He was never seen apart from him during business meetings like this. He first met the Li family while they were visiting England for business, at least the head, Yelan Li, meant it as a business trip. Her daughters, however, had decided it was a good opportunity for a vacation. He only learned a few days after they met that one of the reasons they went was for their brother, Xiao Lang Li. Xiao Lang was the next heir to the Li Empire. He and his cousin, Kaho Mizuki, had been hired, or more specifically, pirated by the Li family from a rival company in England. They had been serving the family for almost three years and they were already one of the highest ranking officers in the group. They proved early on to everyone that they were there purely because of talent and so no one questioned their early rise to power.

Right now, they were meeting a potential business partner. The Daidouji Zaibatsu was very similar to the Li family. They immersed themselves in a number of industries from food production to shipping and to information technology. Most recently, however, they decided to breach the fashion industry of Japan. The main perpetrator for this move was the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the head of all the companies. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol had tried to do a background check using the Li influence but ended up with minimal and very trivial details. The Daidouji's had cleaned up any mess she may have gotten into in the past. Her record was spotless. Although he thought that, he didn't believe it. He developed a sort of crush on the woman after staring at her picture and so refused to believe she could do wrong. She was one of the most beautiful women Eriol had ever seen. Looking at her picture, he could imagine himself running his fingers through her soft, wonderfully black hair. Although he was very excited to meet her, it didn't show on his face. He was a businessman and any businessman must always have his poker face. He didn't tell any of this to Xiao Lang for fear he would not allow him to attend this meeting. Xiao Lang hated frivolity in any form.

Xiao Lang was heartless when it came to business. He was the perfect businessman. Eriol expected it must be from all the years he was trained to become the head of the Li Empire. However, Eriol noticed that Xiao Lang was not happy with this arrangement. Despite his many successes during the years they've known each other, Xiao Lang had never veered away from his composed and serious nature. Eriol hated to admit it, but Xiao Lang was emotionless. You couldn't rouse his emotions for anything. He took no interest in anything recreational, he never really laughed, he doesn't feel remorseful for doing ruthless business transactions – he was never happy or sad. It was as if he lacked emotions altogether. His face never betrayed any emotions unless he needed it to clinch a deal. The emotions Xiao Lang showed were so obviously fake. His face was the ultimate poker face. Although Xiao Lang was like that, he and Eriol were close friends. That was the main reason he was in good graces with the Li main family in the first place. Xiao Lang was much worse when they first met. Eriol couldn't quite describe it. He had tried to befriend him and get to know him, and amazingly enough, Xiao Lang responded, albeit in very little amounts.

Now, almost three years after they met, he noticed the changes in Xiao Lang. His sisters noticed it as well so they encouraged Eriol to continue to remain by Xiao Lang's side and help him. They could only do so much. Eriol was genuinely happy that he was able to inspire a change, although very minimal, in his friend. His sisters told him that Xiao Lang was already unhappy long before but he turned worse after his operation. He knew that Xiao Lang underwent a heart transplant operation three years ago. The main reason he was in England was because his sisters were looking for the best physical therapist for him. He was recovering from the operation when they first met. According to his sisters, something changed when he got the operation. They didn't know what. They asked him to help Xiao Lang. He told them that he intended to even if they did not ask him. This pleased them, especially their mother, Yelan Li, very much. From then on, they treated him and his cousin like members of their own family.

The sound of the elevator door opening snapped Eriol's attention back to the matter at hand. He and Xiao Lang walked out and were greeted by Tomoyo Daidouji's secretary.

"This way, Sirs. Miss Daidouji has been waiting for you expectantly."

"Of course, please announce our arrival," was Xiao Lang's curt response.

The secretary seemed to be used to how businessmen like Xiao Lang tended to act and did not appear affected by his attitude.

"Right this way, Sirs."

They followed the secretary as she opened a large door leading to one of their conference rooms. They entered and were not surprised when the person they had come to meet stood up immediately and went to them.

"Good morning and welcome, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'll be heading this new venture our family is taking." She shook Xiao Lang's hand and then Eriol's before leading them towards their chairs.

Eriol already knew she was beautiful. Apparently, the pictures didn't capture her true beauty. He only realized he had his jaw open when Xiao Lang cleared his throat audibly. Eriol was extremely embarrassed as he hurriedly walked towards their designated places.

"I suggest we begin with introductions," Tomoyo said happily. Eriol observed how bubbly she was even though she was the only daughter of one of the most influential women in Japan.

"You know me of course, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, the head for our project. On my right is my secretary, Misa Tsuji, the head of our finance division, Makoto Takatsuki, and the head for our planning division, Yuusuke Tanaka." Tomoyo gestured to each person as she said their names.

"Xiao Lang Li, Vice-President for Li Industries. And this is one of our executive officers, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Eriol nodded as he was introduced. He suspected Xiao Lang observed his distraction and decided to take the initiative in the meeting. They both took their seats and the Daidouji people followed suit.

"Forgive me for being blunt but I'm quite confused as to why you invited us here. Your family has enough power to go into this venture alone. I see no need to partner yourselves with us." Xiao Lang never did beat around the bush during meetings.

"I understand your confusion. I suppose I should just tell you directly. We intend to release our designs outside of Japan and we want Hong Kong to be the first place we try. Your reputation in Hong Kong is known to everyone. Before even attempting to enter Hong Kong, it's best if we first greet the mother hen, so to speak. Also, being partnered with you will ensure us success in Hong Kong. Hong Kong is one of the most visited places here in Asia, that in itself is already important. Having our designs in Hong Kong will increase our exposure. We intend to use Hong Kong as our springboard to the international fashion industry." Tomoyo's bubbly personality evaporated and a calm, calculating one took its place.

"Also, I am the main designer for our line. I will not have time to oversee the business aspect of our venture. I will be busy with the designs themselves so I need to trust the ones who are managing Piffle Works, that's the name of our company if you were wondering. I trust my executive and management officers, of course, but to be guaranteed success, I need another company to help me with the reins. Who better but the renowned Li family? Of course we are willing to half all of our earnings with Li Industries. We will handle the products themselves and we want the Li Family to take care of advertising and marketing. Fair, wouldn't you agree?"

"I applaud you for your honesty. It seems like an interesting idea. Eriol, your opinion?" Xiao Lang looked at Eriol with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems like good idea. I'm sure Miss Fuutie would be very much interested," Eriol answered. "I suggest we work out the specifics and then deliberate." Eriol looked at Tomoyo, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Metropolitan Suites

Executive Suite 5

April 2, 2009

3:56 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang and Eriol spent the entire day drafting the plans for their partnership with Piffle Works by Tomoyo Daidouji. Both parties wanted an even split in everything so they all had a say in each detail of the contract. Xiao Lang and Eriol were outnumbered by the Daidouji representatives, true, but their business sense was second to none. Both of them could take on an entire conference room and still come out on top. They had just recently returned to their hotel suite. Xiao Lang immediately delved through the files they had while Eriol made arrangements for dinner.

"Eriol, please get a line to the main house in Hong Kong. I need Fuutie's opinion on this. She's the authority on these matters."

"Of course, Xiao Lang," Eriol replied.

"Hasn't Kaho contacted you yet? I don't think it's that hard to look for a grave."

Eriol turned to look at Xiao Lang, the latter still engrossed with the papers before him.

"No, not yet."

"I see."

Xiao Lang was about to say something else when the door opened and he was assaulted by three kids.

"Uncle Xiao Lang!" they all cried together.

It took a moment for Xiao Lang to realize that he was surrounded by his niece and nephews. Looking up, he saw his sister, Fanren, coming towards him. Before he could stand up, his sister had him in a tight hug. Fuu, Ling and Rei attached themselves to him even more.

"That's so cruel Xiao Lang, if I didn't see Kaho on the street then I would have never known that you were here." Fanren released him and gave him a childish pout.

"I'm sorry, Fanren. I was just too busy and I forgot. I was assuming the others would tell you anyway."

"Hmph. No they didn't. I was left in the dark again. It's so unfair. Only because I live here in Japan people think it's okay not to tell me these things."

"Uncle Xiao Lang, I got an A on my test!" Fuu exclaimed.

"We went shopping with Kaho this afternoon!" Ling, the youngest, tugged at Xiao Lang's hair to get his attention.

"Uncle Xiao Lang's working again," added Rei, his older nephew, while looking at the papers in front of him.

"I have to," was Xiao Lang's only answer. Fanren released him and sat on the chair beside him.

"Children, go play with Eriol first. I need to speak with your uncle," Fanren requested, making sure she made eye contact with all three of her children.

"But Uncle Xiao Lang never visits here anymore!" Fuu cried. "Uncle Xiao Lang, I won't be a bother, let me stay beside you," she pleaded.

"Me, too!" shouted Ling.

"We better listen to Mother, Uncle Xiao Lang's busy." Rei reprimanded his siblings gently.

Xiao Lang placed his hand on Fuu and Ling's head and gave them a smile. "I will talk with your mother and Kaho first, then I will play with you, all right?"

Seemingly satisfied with his words the children squealed in delight and ran to Eriol. Eriol almost dropped the phone as the children tackled him.

Looking back at his sister, Xiao Lang continued, "What is it?"

"I've been talking to Kaho about your request."

"Which one?"

"The one which has her looking all over Japan's graveyards."

"Oh, that," Xiao Lang answered dryly. He saw Kaho head towards them from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not telling you not to go. It's just that Mother has a request as well. She called me a few hours ago and asked me to accompany you to visit certain people."

Kaho interrupted their conversation. "I apologize for my rudeness, I will simply report the status of my latest task to Xiao Lang and I shall leave you to each other."

Xiao Lang nodded his head as a sign for her to continue.

Kaho handed him a piece of paper. "Tomoeda cemetery. I've marked it on this map I managed to get."

Xiao Lang took it without looking at it. "Thank you."

Kaho bowed and left them.

Fanren noticed that Xiao Lang was distracted by the piece of paper so she waited until he acknowledged her once more. After a few more seconds, Xiao Lang looked at her once again.

"Mother's request?"

She looked at her brother and couldn't help but notice how gaunt he looked. She knew he wasn't in the brightest of spirits but since she didn't see him everyday, the changes in his aura were even more noticeable to her. She wondered what she could do to get her old Xiao Lang back. She remembered Xiao Lang as a child. Never in her wildest imaginings did she think her brother would grow up to be something like this.

"She requests we visit Watanabe and Kimiko Kimura."

Xiao Lang stared at her as he let her words sink in.

"For formality. We owe them a lot and it would be against the Li rules of etiquette to not announce our presence. You are of course familiar with the rules of social etiquette in the family."

Fanren hated the words she used. The easiest way to get Xiao Lang to agree to anything was to remind him of his role and his place in the Li Empire. After that, you could tell him to do anything. She waited for Xiao Lang's answer while observing any changes in his facial expression. There were none.

"Of course, tell me where they are and we shall go. Now, if possible."

"Can't it wait tomorrow?" asked Fanren. "You've only just arrived from a meeting and you must be exhausted."

"I'm afraid not, I have things to do tomorrow."

She continued to stare at her brother. She realized her brother was a machine. He didn't pay attention to anything other than work and his duties to the family. She was about to retract the entire request when he stood up, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He stopped as he held the door knob and looked at Fanren.

"Let's go."

Fanren couldn't do anything more. She stood up and walked to Eriol and her children.

"Children, me and your Uncle Xiao Lang have to go somewhere for a bit." Seeing her children's disappointed expressions, she hastily tried to reassure them. "It'll only be for an hour or two, when we get back, Uncle Xiao Lang will play with you."

All of them ran to Xiao Lang and attached themselves to his legs. The all looked up at Xiao lang. "Do you promise, Uncle Xiao Lang?" asked Ling.

Xiao Lang ruffled his hair and nodded. It was enough to satisfy the boy and his siblings. They let him go and ran back to Eriol. Xiao Lang looked back at Fanren. Fanren sighed and walked towards him. He opened the door and let her go out first.

"Eriol, talk to Fuutie."

"Business as always."

He then followed Fanren out the door.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

1482 Miyamoto Street, Fourth District

Kimura Residence

April 2, 2009

7:03 PM

* * *

Fanren kept looking at Xiao Lang on the way here. They had left the hotel he was staying at immediately after she had delivered their mother's request. As usual, Xiao Lang's face was a mask of nonchalance. She hated it. She wished he'd show even just a little bit of emotion. Before his operation, Fanren and his sisters could somehow discern how he felt even if he didn't show his emotions often, but now, he was unreadable. He smiled and laughed when he needed to. But they weren't from his heart. After the operation, it was near impossible to get him to say anything. He began to gradually change after he met Eriol but it wasn't enough. Fanren and her sisters were trying desperately to look for anything to help him.

The sound of the passenger door opening brought her attention back to Xiao Lang. He had gotten out of the car and he was now holding the door open for Fanren. Fanren got out of the car and waited for Xiao Lang to close the door. She grabbed onto his arm as they walked towards the patio.

"You could have just declined if you didn't want to come," whispered Fanren.

"That would be impossible. If I do not act the way the heir to the Li Empire should act, I would never hear the end of it from the Elders."

Fanren tried to listen to any hint of bitterness or resentment. She didn't hear any. Xiao Lang was speaking as if he was describing the color of his office's carpet.

They finally reached the door and Xiao Lang rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman answered the door. She looked surprised as she saw him. She glanced toward his sister and he knew he saw recognition in her eyes.

"It's you," she said softly.

"Yes," replied Fanren. "I'm sorry if the sight of me gives you painful memories." Fanren bowed her head.

"No, no, it's no trouble, do come in."

The woman, Mrs. Kimura, Xiao Lang figured, opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter. He knew his sisters were friendly with the couple because of what they did for him three years ago. Xiao Lang himself had never met them personally. This would be his first time meeting them. Fanren removed her hand from Xiao Lang and entered before him. Xiao Lang followed her. They were led into a large sitting room. On one of the chairs was an old man reading a book with different notes strewn around him. Xiao Lang assumed this was Mr. Kimura. Mr. Kimura looked up from his book and instantly recognized Fanren as he suddenly straightened upon seeing her face. Mrs. Kimura disappeared into a door on the opposite side of the room.

She bowed her head and Xiao Lang did the same. He already knew what his mother wanted him to do here.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Xiao Lang Li, this is the first time we've met, I believe. And of course, I'm sure you remember my sister, Fanren." He gestured to Fanren who was beside him. Mr. Kimura stood up and gestured them to sit.

"You need not introduce yourself so formally, it's true we have never met but I do know who you are." Mr. Kimura gave them a warm smile. "To what do my wife and I owe this visit?"

Mrs. Kimura reappeared holding a tray with tea and slices of shortcake. She placed them on the table in front of Xiao Lang and Fanren. She then took her place beside her husband who was sitting opposite them.

"It was my mother's request. We were in the country and we were told to visit you. Is there anything we could do for you?" Xiao Lang asked in a very businessman-like manner.

Fanren gave him a reproaching look. "What he meant is that, if you have any problems that you need help with, whatever it is, no matter how trivial it is, we would be glad to help you. Our family owes you so much and we don't even know how to begin to repay you. If there's anything we could do for you, please, do not hesitate to ask. My mother gave you our contact details, correct? Please, don't be ashamed to call us. We would love to hear from you."

Xiao Lang did not understand why the couple in front of him only gave them sad smiles as an answer.

"You really need not worry about us. When we need help, we know you are ready to help. That is enough for us."

"But -"

"We're happy that you are alive and well, young man," Mrs. Kimura said as she looked straight at Xiao Lang.

"You do not need to force yourselves to help us. When we need help, we shall call you. You really don't need to check up on us every now and then. But we would happy if you and your family would join us for tea. We don't want to talk about the incident three years ago. All we want is to be friends with your family." Xiao Lang and Fanren knew that their words were sincere.

"We must be a bother then," started Xiao Lang. A nudge from his sister shut him up.

Mr. Kimura started to chuckle. "No, not a bother. It is good to see you well, though. We're glad Shuichi was able to help you."

"We're very thankful to him, and to both of you, of course," added Fanren. Xiao Lang simply nodded.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kimura answered. "That is enough for us."

Fanren smiled in response. Xiao Lang gave a polite smile. "I suppose we were a little too excited, visiting both of you out of the blue."

"Your concern is very welcome," Mr. Kimura answered.

"We were intruding, were we not? Tomorrow is an important day." Xiao Lang knew what tomorrow was. He always remembered the day his life was changed by a man he did not know.

"Yes," was their simple answer.

"We apologize for intruding."

"It's all right. It was good to see you. We can tell Shuichi tomorrow that the person he saved is well and happy."

Xiao Lang donned his usual polite smile, "Of course," he answered.

Fanren placed her hand on Xiao Lang's arm and he knew that she wanted them to leave now. He stood up and offered his hand to help his sister. Fanren accepted his arm gladly. Once they were both standing, they both bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Kimura-san," Fanren whispered. "We will take our leave now. Please, if ever you need anything, give us a call."

"Of course, child."

Fanren and Xiao Lang were led by Mrs. Kimura out the door. They bowed to her once more and headed for their car. The last they saw was Mrs. Kimura crying against Mr. Kimura's chest before the door closed.

Fanren and Xiao Lang were silent the entire trip back.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Tomoeda Cemetery

Northeastern Block

April 3, 2009

11:25 PM

* * *

It was a hot day with the sun shining brightly overhead. Xiao Lang and Eriol had traded their usual business suits into more casual clothes. They had been walking for only a few minutes but Xiao Lang already felt sweat bead on his forehead. They had spent the morning in another meeting with Tomoyo Daidouji. They made a short stop at their hotel to change clothes before they went directly to Tomoeda. Eriol could feel his friend's unease even if he didn't show it.

"Is there any reason you wanted to see this specific grave?" Eriol never understood Xiao Lang at times. He knew for a fact that Xiao Lang had almost no feelings at all. Why would he visit someone who he feels nothing for? No feeling of gratitude, no feeling of friendship and no feeling of appreciation.

"It's…a pilgrimage." Xiao Lang didn't dare tell Eriol the reason he wanted to see this tombstone.

_I just wanted to see the person who extended my worthless life. I want to meet Shuichi Kimura face to face._

"It's a good thing Kaho was able to get us this map. This place is huge."

Xiao Lang only nodded, caught up in his own thoughts.

_If things were different, I would be the one buried six feet under. I would never have to live my life like this. _

Xiao Lang looked back at the map he was holding.

_A few more meters I think._

Xiao Lang was surprised to feel something collide against him. He was suddenly assaulted by the smell of jasmine and cherry blossoms. He looked down and met with a pair of the deepest emerald eyes he had ever seen. It was as if he was being sucked into them. A second later, he realized tears were falling from those beautiful orbs. He felt like something was wrenching his heart tight. He had several complications with his heart so he knew instantly that this had nothing to do with his condition. He couldn't understand why the pain in his chest increased the longer he stared at her tearful eyes. It pained him. His heart started to race. He felt someone push him and realized that the eyes he was gazing into belonged to the girl in front of him. Her face was framed with soft auburn hair, her delicate features made even more beautiful by the tears falling from her eyes. Xiao Lang could not say a word. He was still too confused with the feelings that were battering him.

"I'm so…sorry," the girl apologized amidst her tears. She bowed and ran away from Xiao Lang. He had the urge to grab her and wrap his arms around her, to wipe her tears away. But she was gone before he acted on the impulse. He stopped in his tracks, flabbergasted.

Eriol was a little behind Xiao Lang but he saw the girl bump into him. The girl had passed him as well and he saw that she was crying. Seeing Xiao Lang frozen on the spot got Eriol worried. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Xiao Lang jumped, snapping out of his distraction.

"I'm sorry," he answered without giving Eriol a glance. He continued to walk for a few steps and stopped when he saw a grave with burning incense sticks and an elaborate flower arrangement in front of it. His gaze went to the name carved on the tombstone and stopped once again. He faced the grave and was silent.

Eriol saw Xiao Lang stop in front of a recently visited grave. Eriol figured the girl they saw a few moments ago visited this very grave. He judged from the way Xiao Lang was staring that this was the one they were looking for. He waited for Xiao Lang to stir. After a few minutes, Eriol decided to break the silence.

"Do you intend to stay here the entire day?"

"What?"

"I asked if you intend to have a conversation with the person in that grave."

"What do you mean?"

Eriol gave an exasperated sigh. "You've been standing over that grave for minutes now."

"I have?" Xiao Lang had not realized how long he was standing in front of the tombstone. Eriol might have thought he was having a dialogue with the grave. That was his intention. He wanted to visit this grave and let out all the things he had bottled up for the past three years. That was his original plan. But now, the memory of those emerald eyes filled all of his thoughts. He also kept thinking of the things he felt when he looked into her eyes. He had never felt them before. He was absorbed by the thought of her.

Eriol still noticed Xiao Lang's distraction and decided he needed to bring Xiao Lang back to reality.

"I don't understand why we're wasting precious time standing over a…" Eriol was suddenly at a loss for words.

The sound of Eriol's voice cut through Xiao Lang's thoughts. "What is it?" Xiao Lang asked as he finally turned to his companion. The only answer he received was Eriol's dumbfounded expression. "What is it? Did I grow an extra head while you weren't looking?" Syaoran couldn't explain the look of honest surprise on Eriol's face.

Eriol had his mouth open and did not answer.

"I asked you what –"

"You're…blushing."

"What?" Xiao Lang demanded.

"I said you're blushing."

"What are you talking about? Why would I be…" Syaoran wasn't able to continue as he realized the unfamiliar heat pooling on his cheeks.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Woohoo, I'm done. It's soo long. :D School's starting so I may not be able to update as often as you guys would want me to. The only thing I can do is to make the chapters worth the wait. And if you guys were waiting for it, Syaoran and Sakura formally meet in the next chapter. See you guys next time. Thank you very much for reading. XD


	5. Steps

**Author's note: **First things first, thank you for those who left reviews and thank you as well to those who put the story on alert. I'll do my best to make the story worth your time. :D

Gosh, it's been almost a month since I last updated. School kind of got a hold of my life for a while. I really wasn't supposed to write any fanfiction for the next few weeks but circumstances have made me **desperate** for an escape from reality.

Anyway, the flow of the story hasn't exactly gone according to plan. I made an outline for the supposed next chapter but now that I actually finished writing it, it extended into 3 whole chapters. I decided it was much better to divide the chapter into three parts so things are easier to understand. And well, when my muses are with me, I really can't help but make the things I write so much longer. So, in simpler terms, I'll be uploading three chapters this time around.

So…enjoy reading! As usual, reviews and flames are always welcome. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is the strengthening of my conviction that Superbi Squalo and I are so meant to be.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 5: Steps**

Tomoeda, Japan

First Residential District

On the way to the Kinomoto Residence

April 3, 2009

2:39 PM

* * *

Sakura ran out of the cemetery as fast as she could. She could only vaguely remember the face of the person she bumped into in her rush to leave the place. She did her best to avoid the crowded streets on her way home. Still, she could remember the mixed emotions she saw on the faces of the people she ran past.

_I'd be wondering too if I saw a girl crying and running._

She saw the familiar red thatched roof and increased her speed. There was only one place she wanted to be at that moment. She reached their gate in a few more steps. She didn't bother bolting the gate and just ran directly inside the house. She was thankful that the door was open. Her father or brother might be home. They were who she needed at the moment. She closed the door a little too strongly and a loud bang resounded in the house. A few moments later, her father walked into the living room with an apron on instead of his usual suit jacket. He had been making them something to eat in the kitchen when he heard the door close.

Sakura was able to see his look of surprise and worry as he met her tearful eyes. Before her father could say anything, Sakura ran to him. Her sobs grew louder as Fujitaka's arms wrapped around her.

"Sweetheart…" he started to say.

"This is the last time. Please. I promise it's the last," Sakura cut him off and held on to him even tighter.

Fujitaka understood and simply held Sakura to him. She was always crying. Ever since the accident all he could remember her doing was crying. He sometimes listened outside her door at night and sure enough, he could hear soft sobs coming from her room. It hurt him to see her in such pain. She was always a ray of sunshine ever since she was a little girl. He tried not to look too worried else he make her feel even more of a burden. She had told him once how she felt like a piece of damaged goods forced upon him and Touya. He had tried passionately to tell her that that was not the case. She appeared to have listened to him then but she might have just shown that expression to reassure him. However, he had felt something different when he heard her speak just now.

_'This is the last time' _she had said.

Fujitaka felt hope swell in his chest. He stroked Sakura's hair lovingly. "I'll be right here. Don't worry."

"Thank you," was the muffled response.

Sakura didn't know how long she cried in her father's arms or how they ended up seated in the couch. All she knew was how each tear that fell from her eyes brought with it a little of the pain she was bottling up for the past three years. She decided this morning that she would try her best to really move on. She wasn't really sure she could at that time. But now, here in her father's loving embrace, she felt that she really could step forward.

She would try her hardest for this to be the last time she cried for him.

After crying everything out, Sakura loosened her grip on her father. She looked up and saw her father's face showing love, concern, support and encouragement all at the same time. She wiped whatever tears were left on her face. "Thank you," she said again.

"Are you all right now?" Fujitaka asked.

"Not totally. But I will be." She smiled a sincere smile at her father and Fujitaka answered in kind.

"Can you please hold me a little longer, Otousan?" Sakura asked while burying her face in her father's chest.

"As long as you want, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox -**

Tomoeda, Japan

Kinomoto Residence

Living Room

8:02 AM

April 5, 2009

* * *

It was Touya's turn to clean up that morning. It was a routine in their family to rotate turns to cook, wash, clean, and do other chores. Touya was trying to speed it up since he was in a hurry to leave for University. Touya was a Chemistry graduate student at Towa Uiversity, the same university where their father teaches. He was also the vice-captain of the Football Varsity team. He was scouted a few times by different teams asking him to join the J-League under their banner. However, Touya was not set on becoming a professional athlete. A lot of the members say it's a great waste of his talent. Touya never saw it that way. Touya never wanted a life of glitz and glamour. His mom showed him when he was young that living a simple content life would be the best. He knew his mother had come from a prominent family in Japan but she gave everything up to marry their father. It was a stark contrast to the life his mother had originally led but not once did Touya ever see his mom unhappy. So now, to him, so long as his father and sister were well, that was all that mattered.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs got Touya's attention and he faced the direction of the noise. He was surprised to see Sakura carrying her inline skates heaving a backpack and her helmet. He found that he disapproved of the lack of other protective equipment. His overprotectiveness for Sakura knew no bounds.

"Good morning, Niisan!" she greeted him with a smile.

It took a full minute before the reality of what was in front of him sunk into Touya's brain. For the past three years, Sakura had been a reclusive, gaunt person. The Sakura he was looking at now wasn't the old Sakura, but it was a great improvement from the Sakura he knew a day before. He wondered what could have happened to inspire such a positive change in her. He remembered each time she cried these past three years. Sometimes, he could not help but be angry at Shuichi Kimura. He knew it was irrational. He had blamed him for all the pain Sakura was feeling. Touya never wanted Sakura hurt in any way. When his mother gave birth to Sakura, she had told him that it was his responsibility to look after his sister. Touya loved his Mom and followed her with a sort of blind devotion. Anything she said would make a huge impact on Touya. When she had told him that he should take care of Sakura, he took it to heart.

Touya took it upon himself to do everything to make his family happy. For the past two years, he'd been cleaning Shuichi Kimura's grave a day before his death anniversary when Sakura would go and see him. Sakura was already in so much pain just standing in front of the grave. If she saw it overrun by weeds and absolutely neglected, she would even be sadder still. It was a few of the only things he could do to raise his sister's spirit. Sakura refused to talk to him and their father about her feelings for more than a year after Shuichi's death. Not knowing how to help her cope, he chose to do little trivial things that would make Sakura even just a little bit happier.

It was her friend Tomoyo who helped her open up in the end. She was the reason Sakura was able to talk to him and their father about her feelings. They had listened to her speak about everything that was inside her heart. Touya and Fujitaka gave Sakura all the love and support they had. He liked to think that they had something to do with her transformation, even if it was just a minor part. She looked like she finally accepted Shuichi's death and was moving forward step by step.

Seeing her now made him smile. One of the first real smiles he gave Sakura for the past few years. "Good morning. Are you going out?"

Sakura's smile grew even wider. "Yes. I mean, I've been keeping myself indoors for so long now. I realized this morning when I was in front of the mirror how pasty-looking I've gotten. A little bit of sun and exercise will do me good, I'm sure."

"Do you need anything to eat? I could prepare something for you before I leave." Touya doted on Sakura, and that was a fact. Even if he did pretend to be mean to her sometimes.

"Aren't you in a hurry to leave? You have to attend a lecture, don't you?" she answered.

"I have a little time left." The truth was that he was running a little late already. Still, him missing the lecture wasn't important. He had to make sure Sakura would be okay before he left.

"All right then. Anything simple is okay, I don't want to waste too much of your time."

"You were never a waste of time," Touya replied.

"Thank you, I mean it." Sakura's positive aura increased even more.

Touya walked toward her and gave her a hug. "Is my little monster coming back?" He used the pet name he gave her when they were kids.

Sakura laughed for the first time in too long.

"I think so. I decided I had to do something myself. You and Otousan were always worried about me. I don't want to worry you anymore," she told him.

"We're family, of course we'll worry about you."

"Let's go on a date, Niisan. One of these days. You, me and Otousan," Sakura said as she hugged Touya in return.

"Anytime, anywhere," Touya answered.

The sound of the doorbell as well as a shout from outside caught both Touya and Sakura's attention.

"Touya, you're late! We have to go now or we won't reach anything!"

Sakura recognized the voice. It was Touya's bestfriend from Junior High, Yukito Tsukishiro. Weirdly enough, both of them still go to school together everyday.

"You're late!" accused Sakura.

"I can make it in time," Touya answered defensively.

"But Yukito-san is going to be late, too, if you don't leave now. I'll make my own lunch. You should go now, I'll finish up."

"But I…"

"But nothing! Just go," Sakura cut him off.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," replied Touya as he let Sakura go.

"Still, thank you for offering lunch. And I mean it about the date, it wasn't a joke," Sakura said as she put down all of her things on a chair.

"You're sure you'll be fine without me or dad?" Touya's overprotectiveness reared its ugly head once more.

"I will," Sakura answered as she started pushing Touya towards the door.

"All right, all right," he acquiesced. "You really are a monster sometimes. You don't even want to be with your caring, big brother."

Sakura laughed. She was amazed at how easily laughing came to her now. "You know that's not true. Now go! Yukito-san has been waiting."

"I get it, I get it."

Sakura didn't leave off pushing Touya until he got to the front door. Touya just grunted as he opened the door. What greeted them was a man with a look of disdain on his face. He immediately righted it once he saw that Sakura was with Touya.

Yukito Tsukishiro stood in the front porch of the Kinomoto residence. He had dark gray hair that shone like silver in the sun and his eyes were a tinge of gray that took in light from all around causing it to sometimes appear blue or violet. His face was always graced with a kind smile. Yukito had first met Touya when they were in Junior High. Yukito had just moved to Tokyo and was living with his grandparents. He and Touya became fast friends and became close as the years went by. Yukito was also a graduate student at Towa University and also a member of the Football Varsity. Sakura used to have a huge crush on him when she was ten but she grew out of it eventually. She treated Yukito like a brother. Sakura always remembered him with a smile on his face. She couldn't remember a time when he was angry or frustrated so she thought she just imagined the angry glower she saw on Yukito's face when the door opened.

"It's about time," he scolded Touya. He then turned to face Sakura, "Good morning, Sakura." He gave her a warm smile.

"It was my fault Yukito-san, my brother… he was too preoccupied with me and…"

Yukito immediately cut her off. "It all right Sakura. You don't have to apologize."

"But I-" she started.

"I have a request, Sakura." Yukito took in the questioning look Sakura gave him. "Would you do it for me?"

"Of.. of course, Yukito-san." Sakura wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

Yukito was just as perceptive as Touya and he recognized a subtle change in Sakura today. He treated Sakura like the little sister he never had. He, like everyone who knew her, wanted to protect her. He had watched her turn a big 180 degrees when her _fiancé _died. And now, it seemed like something had changed. He wanted to help make that change bigger and somehow more permanent.

"I want you to stop apologizing for doing things you really shouldn't apologize for."

Sakura looked stunned.

Yukito smiled at her once more and put his hand on her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. These past few months all you seem to be doing when we meet is say sorry. I care for you like a sister. I'm here for you when you need me. You don't need to worry about being a bother."

Sakura understood. She really had wonderful people around her. "I must have worried you for so long. Thank you, I'll try harder."

Yukito smiled once more. Touya placed his hand on Sakura's head. "We'll be leaving. Take care, all right?"

She looked at Yukito and smiled then looked at her brother seeing genuine concern and worry in his features. She tried to show all of the things she wanted to say in her answering smile.

Her brother looked at her for a long time. And with a nod of his head, he took his arm of her head. "You had better decide when to have our date," he told her with a wink.

Sakura laughed again, "Yes, I will."

"We'll be leaving, Sakura."

"Thank you, Yukito-san, come and have dinner here again soon."

Yukito looked back and threw something at Sakura. Sakura caught it on instinct and wondered what it was. She looked at her hand and saw a piece of candy. She smiled remembering how he used to do the same thing when she was a little girl.

She watched her brother and Yukito walk out the small gate. As she turned to close the door, she heard Yukito talking to her brother.

"Don't tell me you were late because you were spacing out thinking about her again!" Yukito said with a laugh.

Touya gave an answering grunt.

Sakura laughed to herself as she finally understood why her brother was a bit out of it since yesterday.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Sidewalk near the Penguin Statue

April 5, 2009

11:20 AM

* * *

She had spent the entire morning getting a feel of her skates. It had been a while since she felt this light. She had spent the last three years locked up in her room, waiting for the times when her grief would overwhelm her and leave her a broken, crying mess. Now, as she continued her circuit through Penguin Park, she finally noticed the many changes that happened in the last few years. There was a new café on the street opposite where she was, there were several new stalls that were found in the park, and a few of the stalls she frequented had also moved to new locations. A lot of the trees were so much taller than they were before and she noticed dozens of new flowers blooming in places that used to be empty. She felt bad for closing herself off. She wondered how much her friends had changed and felt even worse for not paying attention to them at all.

Her life had been focused on herself.

_I'll ask Tomoyo about the others the next time I see her._

She had last remembered Chiharu telling them that she and Yamazaki were now officially a couple. Her mind drifted to her memories in grade school where she would see Chiharu scold Yamazaki for telling his weird jokes and stories about anything and everything.

She then thought of Rika and how her life was going with Terada-sensei. She was surprised to find out when she was in Junior High that Rika was engaged to Terada-sensei, their homeroom teacher in grade school. She had always marveled at how mature Rika always seemed. She noticed her affections for Terada-sensei on their last year of grade school but only asked her about it when they were in Junior High. You could only imagine her, as well as her other friends' surprise when Rika told them she and Terada-sensei had been engaged even when she was in grade school. That explained a lot. She remembered Rika saying she and Terada-sensei were moving into their own house in a few months. She wondered how they were now.

Naoko she last remembered telling them her fortune at being hired as a scriptwriter for a popular horror TV show. Her fondness for ghost stories since she was a kid gave her plenty of material for her work.

_It's been so long now. I wonder how everything has changed. _

She did not even know how Tomoyo was doing now. Tomoyo had always been there for her. Sakura was grateful for having a friend like her.

_I'll make it up to all of them._

Sakura decided then to go to Tomoyo's house and start reconnecting herself with the people in her lives – people she had cut off for three years. She turned to take the long downward stairs that would lead her to the street leading towards her best friend's house. Not many people took this road this time of the day so she didn't slow down her speed. She dashed down the slope loving the feel of the wind pushing against her. She landed a foot away from the last step at full speed and had only a second before she realized she was heading directly straight for someone. The person just appeared out of nowhere so Sakura had little time to react.

"Watch out!" She had barely finished saying the words when she collided with the person and they fell in a tangled heap on the ground.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **I really should think of better circumstances for meeting than them just bumping in to each other by chance. That's the third time so far, haha. I'll work hard! :D The next chapters will be up in a bit. Thank you for reading! :D


	6. Changes

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. I just realized that I enjoy writing the Syaoran-centric chapters more. You probably noticed them being a tad bit longer, haha.

Anyway, I won't keep you from the chapter any longer. Enjoy reading! Leave a review if you have time. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only things I gain from the writing of this fanfic are sleepless nights finishing each chapter.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 6: Changes**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Metropolitan Suites

Executive Suite 5

April 4, 2009

8:40 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang had had just about enough.

After his "blushing episode" the day before, Eriol had remained dumbfounded on the trip back to their hotel. Xiao Lang was assuming he was forgetting all about the events of the previous hours. He was out of luck. As soon as they reached the suite, Eriol had immediately narrated the days events to his cousin, Kaho. Xiao Lang could perfectly remember her expression, it was a mirror of Eriol's expression earlier.

"It must have been the girl…" he heard Kaho say, or more specifically, think out loud.

"I've spent the entire trip back wondering what could have brought it on and I came to the same conclusion," Eriol replied.

Xiao Lang felt a new emotion boiling under his skin. He couldn't put a name to it. Hearing Eriol and Kaho speak as if he wasn't a few feet away, dissecting every second of that encounter where he exhibited actions so unlike him, filled him with a burning feeling in his chest. No, it wasn't pain.

_Am I angry? Or is it irritated ? I can't understand anything anymore._

All these new emotions that were stemming from watching Eriol and Kaho talk were adding to the already confusing emotions he had felt and was still feeling, from meeting that girl.

_What is wrong with me? I've lost control of everything now._

Everything turned from bad to worse when both Eriol and Kaho both took out their mobile phones and started dialing. Xiao Lang had wondered at first who they needed to talk to that they both broke off the conversation they were having. He started to feel relieved at their dropping the topic but was left seething when he heard Eriol and Kaho's next words.

"Hello? Wei? It's Eriol. Patch me through to Fuutie."

"Good evening, Fanren. It's Kaho. There's been an interesting development."

"What do you think both of you are doing?" Xiao Lang had decided to intervene at that moment.

Both Eriol and Kaho turned to look at him. Kaho gave him a sweet smile while Eriol gave him a sly grin. Kaho broke off his stare first and started relating the same details Eriol had told her to Fanren. Eriol did the same after a few more seconds and began narrating the morning's events to Fuutie in the main house. Both just seemed to shrug off Xiao Lang's question.

Xiao Lang was aware that his sisters asked Eriol and Kaho to look after him. What he didn't know was that they were also tasked to report everything that happened to him when his sisters couldn't see him. From his spot, he could hear the faint but excited voices of his sisters Fuutie and Fanren. He didn't understand what they were saying but he knew from the tone that he probably would not like it. He remembered instances earlier in his life where he heard his sisters plot in that same tone. He will never forget the outcomes of those plots.

Before he knew it, all of his sisters were in his hotel suite. They had broken off all of their prior engagements and came rushing to hear everything from Xiao Lang's mouth. He did not like the fact that they had just left everything giving "Family emergency" as an excuse to leave. Who knows if they missed something important while they were here? His sisters had spent the entire morning asking about the subject. Xiao Lang had refused to answer. Still, his sisters were persistent. It was like a bone was being wagged right in front of them and they were starving dogs with eyes solely intent on it. Even if he did decide to answer them, what would he say? He himself had no idea what he was feeling. He needed time to himself to sort all these things.

_Just like that and my emotions have lost all semblance of control. It was better when I thought I never had them in the first place._

All of his sisters' mobile phones rang at the exact same time. All of the chattering stopped immediately leaving the sounds of their phones echoing in the room. His sisters all took off and answered their respective phone calls. Xiao Lang's own phone vibrated a moment later.

_Yelan Li_, it read.

He pressed the 'Answer' button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Mother."

"Are your sisters with you?"

Xiao Lang could feel the hint of anger in his mother's composed voice.

"Yes, they arrived early this morning."

"Tell them to return immediately. Fanren's husband has called me and told me she left an important business meeting after getting a call from Kaho. Because of her rash actions, the people on the Board do not think that Fanren puts any importance on matters of business. She did not even apologize to them for storming out of the room with no explanation whatsoever. They were expecting her to explain before she had left but she ignored all of their questions and simply told her secretary to cancel all her meetings indefinitely."

Xiao Lang could understand his mother's anger. He was trained to put the business first.

"Shiefa, on the other hand, left a client in the middle of negotiations. She knows how important it is that we get this marketing deal. Now the client has gone to Fei Wong Industries. Does she not realize how much we could have gotten if she had clinched that deal?"

Xiao Lang wondered if all his sisters did the same thing. He was right.

"Don't even let me begin with Fuutie. You know of course that she is one of the executives planning the Hong Kong Fashion Week. Every second counts. Her leaving is detrimental to the name of the company. It is our reputation on the line. I've spent years trying to make them understand how important appearances and reputations are and they do this?"

He had never heard his mother scold as much as she had then.

"And did you know Feimei left her meeting with the Zhang Family? Have I not told her several times how beneficial it would be for our family if she continued her relationship with the Zhang heir? Do you know what my assistants have recently told me? The heads of the Zhang Family are now doubting whether Feimei is a good candidate for their son's bride! I try my best to let all of them have good lives and they deem it appropriate to repay me in this manner."

His mother's voice was pure acid.

"I apologize for them, Mother." Xiao Lang knew it wasn't good to keep his mother angry any longer. "They thought something was wrong with me so they rushed here. I apologize again."

"Why was I not informed? I would have gone myself! Are you all right? Have you been to the hospital? Please tell me you have."

Xiao Lang was surprised at his Mother's abrupt change. Again, he was assaulted by a new emotion. Was it remorse? He felt bad for lying to his mother, even if it was done in order to protect his sisters. She sounded really worried about him.

"I'm fine, Mother. It was nothing, they just over reacted. I'll tell them to return immediately. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused. I'll make sure to - "

"I don't care about any other thing. Are you sure you're all right? Please get yourself looked at in the hospital. Please, just to keep me at ease. Then call me immediately. I will have Wei go to you as soon as he can. I'll take a little longer I'm afraid."

"You don't need to do that, Mother. I'm fine. I'll go to the hospital in a while."

"Thank you," his Mother had sounded relieved indeed. "I'm sorry for getting angry, had I known the details, I should not have acted in such a rash manner."

"You were right to be angry, Mother. Even I do not approve of their having left without prior notice."

"Don't be angry at them." It was now his Mother's turn to defend his sisters. "All of us are very worried about you."

"Yes, Mother."

Xiao Lang was once again at a loss for words. All the new emotions coursing through him were mixing him up.

"All right, take care. Promise me you won't overwork yourself, Xiao Lang."

"Yes, I won't. You needn't worry."

"That's good to hear." His mother's voice returned to its normal tone and pitch. "Goodbye then, Xiao Lang."

"Goodbye, Mother."

Xiao Lang took the phone from his ear and placed it back in his back pocket. He looked around and saw that all his sisters were still busy with their own phone calls.

Heaving a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It did not dispel the headache that was starting.

_It's all because of her. I need to get her out of my head. Everything is different now._

Xiao Lang glanced at his sisters once more, waiting for them to finish their calls. He then looked at Eriol and Kaho and took in their wondering expressions. He had thought that they were simply thinking what his Mother had told him. If he had seen his face at that moment, he would have known the exact reason for their looks. Xiao Lang did not know it, but his face had shown all of the conflicting emotions he was feeling all at the same time. His face was severe. Anyone who had known Xiao Lang before today would have been surprised at the Xiao Lang they would now see. Xiao Lang had always been the perfect business man – detached, calm, composed, ruthless, but just. The Xiao Lang Eriol and Kaho saw now was nowhere near that. He looked as if he was about to collapse at the weight of the emotions that were conflicting him from the inside.

Fuutie was the first off the phone. Fanren and Feimei followed while Shiefa stayed on for about two minutes more. As she finished her call, Xiao Lang spoke.

"Mother just called. She tells me of the different things you've dropped." Xiao Lang tried to keep his voice modulated and steady. He had to admit he was finding it very hard at the moment. Whatever he was feeling at the moment was unimportant. His business training had taken the lead.

"She has told me of the different consequences your leaving has caused. Please return immediately."

"But Xiao La-"

"I'm fine!" He cut Shiefa off sharply. He had never talked to his sisters like this so even he was surprised.

It was Feimei who dared to speak. "But Xiao Lang, we just-"

"I will talk to you in time. I will have to come to terms with these things first. That I promise you. Now, please. Just leave. I don't think I can rein in myself for much longer if you continue to act in this way."

Feimei continued, "We're worried-"

"You're more intrigued than worried!"

All of them grew silent at his outburst.

"Don't use me as an excuse to put off your responsibilities! Do you have any idea of what I have to do in order to fix the mess all of you have made by the stunts you have pulled yesterday? I will never hear the end of it from the Elders! Leave now and try to salvage things for yourselves. Why do you leave the task of cleaning up your mess to me?"

He turned his back on them and stalked to his room. He knew he had no right to be angry. All of the things he had said were unfair to his sisters. He had no idea why he said the things he did. As he reached his room, he pushed the door closed and turned the lock.

A moment later, he found himself on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Metropolitan Suites

Executive Suite 5

April 5, 2009

7:06 AM

* * *

Xiao Lang's sisters had left the night before. All of them were worried at Xiao Lang's mental state. They were hurt by the things he had said but their fear for the pain he must be causing himself was so great it washed away whatever pain they had felt themselves. They had decided to let him cool off and let Eriol and Kaho deal with him. They were with him more these past three years so they understood him better in a sense. They were reluctant to leave but Eriol convinced them it would be for the best.

Eriol looked at his watch and wondered if he should wake Xiao Lang up. They had another meeting to attend to in two hours and it wouldn't do for them to be late.

"He'll be angrier if you don't wake him," Kaho told him, seeming to read his thoughts.

"I just don't know if he's all right now. You will agree with me when I say he was acting out of the ordinary yesterday. "

"He would have slept it off, I'm sure," Kaho tried to reassure him.

"Let's hope you're right."

Eriol could only hope that whatever possessed Xiao Lang the night before was gone for good. He was glad that Xiao Lang had shown that hint of emotion in the cemetery but he figured that having lived a life like he has, Xiao Lang needed a little more time understanding the possibility of him having something that actually resembled emotions. Eriol remembered his outburst the night before and shook his head. He figured Xiao Lang himself must also be worried . He had never spoken to his sisters the way he spoke to them last night. Something must have been wrong for him to do something like that.

Taking a deep breath, Eriol walked towards the door leading to Xiao Lang's room and gave the door three loud raps. He waited for about a minute before he tried turning the knob. It wasn't locked. He opened the door and his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Xiao Lang," he said loudly. "We have a meeting soon. You had better wake up."

He waited for Xiao Lang's usual reply but did not hear it.

Eriol gave another sigh and walked towards the bed.

"Xiao Lang, I said -"

He stopped as he realized the bed was empty. He looked around and saw that there was no sign that Xiao Lang had slept there at all the entire night. His phone and his wallet lay on top of his bed.

Eriol took his phone out of his breast pocket and dialed one number.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Iwase Street

April 5, 2009

11:00 AM

* * *

Xiao Lang did not sleep in his suite the night before. In fact, he had spent most of the evening aimlessly wandering the streets of Tokyo. He had waited for his sisters to leave and Eriol and Kaho to fall fast asleep before he left. He needed some time to sort out the things he felt. It was damaging to his family if he remained in such a state. The way he had acted and the way he had spoken to his sisters the night before had left him feeling worthless.

_All they did was worry about me and that's how I thank them. I don't deserve half the concern they show me. _

Xiao Lang had decided that time to himself was in order. He would fix whatever problem he had. The first order of business was to forget the source of everything. The Girl. She was the beginning of all this.

He had spent all his waking hours trying to find a way to forget everything about her. Unfortunately, all it did was burn her image into his brain even more. His eyes wanted to give up and surrender to the peaceful oblivion of sleep but he fought the urge. There were more important things to address at the moment besides his own physical limitations.

_I scold my sisters for leaving their jobs abruptly and I do the exact same thing._

He had not bothered to take anything with him as he left the hotel. He had blindly grabbed a few bills from his wallet, took his suit jacket and left. Everything else lay forgotten. His first plan was just to walk on the dark alleys of Tokyo but decided against it. He decided to go to the rural, more peaceful places of Tokyo. The first place that came to mind was Tomoeda. He took the first train to Tomoeda and started walking. He didn't know why he wanted to be in Tomoeda. This was the place where everything started. But still, he couldn't stop himself from coming. He thought about Eriol and how he would react to seeing his empty room.

_Let's hope they don't make such a big fuss about my being gone._

Xiao Lang knew, however, that that would not be the case. All of his family doted on him. They would scour every alley in Japan in search of him. Xiao Lang wouldn't be amazed if there was already a nationwide search being made for him. His face was probably in the news by now. He knew he should have felt guilty for what he was putting his family through, but for the moment, he could not have cared less. He was vaguely able to notice the glances he was receiving. He wasn't surprised. He must have looked like a zombie to them. He could feel at the back of his head the hunger and exhaustion, his body screaming for rest and his legs protesting each movement, but it never really registered in his brain.

"Watch out!"

He heard the shout and instinctively whipped his head toward the source. All he saw was a familiar shade of green along with a force ramming into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Then he knew no more.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Oh yeah, next chapter! Let's Go! Reviews are always welcome, or you could just do that after chapter 7, haha. Whatever works. XD


	7. Fated

**Author's note: **Sooooorrrrryyyy. I was supposed to update much much earlier but I was a bit sidetracked. I knew I said I would have the seventh chapter right up in the end note I left in the sixth chapter but I was just to absorbed with surfing the net. I could have uploaded 2 chapters already but I really wanted to have all three of the new chapters together. I really can't explain why, though. Maybe because I had originally planned them to be one chapter.

Anyway, I was supposed to have finished this last night but I ended up chatting with my friend online and nothing good ever comes out of our talking. We're too much alike. The things we talk about range from the mundane to the inane. Our discussions ranged from what we planned to do after our studies to rekindling my fangirldom for Vincent Angelo Larusso. He's the one who played Adam Banks in the Mighty Ducks movies (Hoe, did I just reveal my age demographic? I'll shut up about that now, hoho!). Just last night she introduced me to my current internet addiction – tv tropes! You guys should check it out, just google it. It's fabulous. It's like learning a new language.

I'm trying to think of a crowning moment of awesome in CCS but I seem to come up short, but your mileage may vary. I'm trying to digest the Touya-Yukito Ho Yay. Especially since I just reread the manga from the start and I realized that they kind of show them being a sort-of lovey dovey couple at the end. It's canon. I can't get over it. Noooo. Syaoran has his woobie moments, I love it. Let's not forget the short lived Foe Yay Eriol and Syaoran had going on. Whoops – babbling. I'm addicted, I'm sorry.

Anyhoo – on with the chapter!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only things I gain from the writing of this fanfic are circles under my eyes and the occasional zit or two.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 7: Fated**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Iwase Street

11:10 AM

April 5, 2009

* * *

Sakura fell as a graceful heap on top of the person she had just collided into. She started to push herself up but only managed to increase the spinning of everything around her. She took a few moments to slow her breathing. The spinning stopped and only then did she wonder why she didn't hear a scolding she knew she deserved.

She opened her eyes to look at the person under her. She stifled a gasp at what she saw. Despite the huge bags under his eyes and the sickly paleness of his face, he was easily one of the most handsome men Sakura had ever seen. She noticed his perfectly tailored suit, his spotless leather shoes, his the crisp dress shirt, and his gold watch. He had the words designer threads stamped all over him. The cost of all of the clothes he wore at that moment could probably pay half of her house's mortgage fees. He was all covered up but Sakura somehow knew that his musculature was something even models would trade their souls for.

_Stop checking him out, Sakura._

It was then that she noticed he wasn't stirring at all.

_Uh-oh, that's not good._

"Excuse me, Sir," Sakura spoke softly while giving him a slight nudge. She tried again to no avail.

_This is bad. He must have hit his head or something._

Sakura could feel herself start to panic. She looked around and saw that the passersby were also starting to take interest in her predicament.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura turned towards the familiar voice. She was overcome with relief when she saw her old friend Takashi Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki!" she called out.

Yamazaki was one of Sakura's classmates in grade school and middle school. He and her close friend Chiharu had recently become a couple. They had known each other since they were three years old so Sakura and her friends weren't surprised when they spread the news. What did they did wonder at was why it took them so long to actually hook up. After Junior High, Yamazaki had entered Tokyo Medical University and was now studying to be a doctor. She remembered the party they had to celebrate his acceptance.

Sakura was glad Yamazaki had seen her.

"What's wrong?" Yamazaki asked as he took in the panicked expression on Sakura's face. The knelt down beside her and placed his hand on top of hers. The last Yamazaki had seen her, she had been crying her eyes out. Yamazaki thought it was someone else when he saw her at first. It took him a few seconds to actually see it was really her.

"I… I don't know. I bumped into him… this person. It was an accident, I swear. I don't know why he isn't up yet. He must have… have hit his head on the pavement. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him."

Sakura's voice started to take on a hysterical edge. Yamazaki thought it best to calm her down first.

"It's all right," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Sakura did as Yamazaki told.

After taking a deep breath, her words tumbled out in a bit of a rush. "I was skating. I know I'm a bit too old for it, so please don't lecture me. Nobody really walks much this way, you must admit. I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was going. The wind was just too good. I was a bit deprived. You really should try skating for yourself, Yamazaki, you'd get what I mean. It does wonders. Anyway, this person just appeared in front of me, probably walking in one of my blind spots. I shouted for him to watch out but there really wasn't enough time for him to dodge, so…"

Sakura had said all that without pause. Yamazaki knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"There's nothing funny about the situation," Sakura scolded him.

"No, of course not," he countered as he wiped away the tears in his eyes but he continued to laugh as before.

"Then why are you laughing?" Sakura demanded.

"_You_ are why I'm laughing."

Sakura just raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry," Yamazaki began. "It's just I wasn't prepared for your answer."

Sakura kept that same expression.

"I mean, all the times I've seen you for the past three years you were either crying or trying to stop yourself from doing so. Seeing you now was a surprise. A very pleasant surprise."

She shook her head and smiled.

"I get it, and I won't get angry at you. But we should talk about this later, for now, please see to him." Sakura gestured to the man with her hand. "You're an almost doctor, right?"

"Almost doctor?" Yamazaki couldn't quite keep the sound of amusement from his voice.

"Priorities!" Sakura reminded him.

"All right, all right," Yamazaki sighed in defeat.

Yamazaki spent the next few minutes examining the person sprawled on the ground. He could not find any lumps on his head so he didn't hit his head when he fell. He couldn't find anything wrong with him after a few more minutes of examining. He did notice his exhausted appearance and he concluded he must have been too tired that his body did a forced shutdown. Sakura knocking into him must have spurred it on. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was genuinely worried about the man.

"Take it easy," he told her.

"So?"

"He's fine. He must have been exhausted. I don't see anything else wrong with him. There weren't any bumps on his head so he didn't fall funny. He was probably just too tired and got knocked out."

Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm glad."

"Let's get him into some shade and wait til he wakes up, okay?" He stood up and offered Sakura his hand. She gladly took it.

"Thank you, Yamazaki."

"No problem," he answered.

The sound of Yamazaki's phone ringing caught both of their attention. Yamazaki fumbled with his bag until he found it. Sakura found her attention drawn back to the man as Yamazaki was otherwise engaged. Looking at him closely, she had also thought he looked especially tired. She brushed stray strands of hair from his face giving Sakura a full view of his face.

_He really is very good looking._

She didn't know how long she sat there staring at him. Yamazaki's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't stay for long."

"Hmm?"

"I got a call from the hospital. One of the interns couldn't make it. They asked me to do the rounds in the Emergency Room."

"Oh, I see." She couldn't help the sound of disappointment that came with her words.

"I'll help you carry him someplace. I'll call Chiharu to come here. I'm really sorry."

Yamazaki looked and sounded so sincere that the thought of being angry at him leaving never crossed Sakura's mind.

"It's okay, really. And you don't have to call Chiharu. I'll be fine on my own. Just help me carry him and I can do the rest."

"I see. I'll trust you'll be fine then?"

"I will." Sakura reassured him.

Sakura and Yamazaki were able to find an unoccupied bench under the shade of a large tree. Yamazaki laid the person down gently while Sakura used her backpack as a makeshift pillow.

"I'll be going now. Just call me if there's anything wrong."

"I will, don't be sure a worry wart, Yamazaki. It isn't at all you."

Yamazaki gave a slight chuckle.

"Welcome back, Sakura Kinomoto," he said with a smile.

"It's good to be back," she answered in return.

Yamazaki bowed his head and rushed off towards the hospital.

Sakura was then left alone with the handsome stranger.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Roppori Street in the Fifth District

Bench under the tree

April 5, 2009

3:52 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang couldn't remember exactly what had happened to him a few moments ago. All he remembered was the sensation of something ramming against him as well as the sight of something familiar. What it was he couldn't recall. The recollection was still quite hazy.

He realized he was a bit too comfortable. He had supposed he should have been lying with on his back on the cold concrete of the sidewalk. There was a cool breeze blowing. He didn't feel pain in any part of his body either. He also noticed that his mind was a little clearer.

_I can't believe all I needed was to be knocked unconscious._

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He linked a few times only to be greeted by a massive expanse of tree branches. He used his arms to raise himself to a sitting position. He looked to his side and saw he was on a wooden bench.

_Someone must have moved me. _

Xiao Lang felt a little rested but he knew his body needed a lot more rest. His body still felt so heavy.

"Phew!"

The sound drew his attention and he looked behind him.

_Oh hell no._

Xiao Lang didn't think it at all funny.

_The fates must think it fun to mess with my head a little more._

He had expected to see a plain normal person who he felt was not worth a second of his time. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with the source of all his troubles. She appeared the same as she had when he had first caught a glimpse of her. She had a smile on her face that told him she was relieved at his waking. Xiao Lang realized that although he found her breathtaking in tears, seeing her with a smile made her infinitely more beautiful. Once again, he felt the same foreign emotions stir inside him as he stared into her eyes. His heart started to race and he fought to maintain his calm and composed demeanor.

He let out a sigh.

"And my delusions go up another notch."

"I beg your pardon?" the girl asked in confusion.

"I must have hit my head pretty hard. This is certainly not within the realm of the possible," he continued.

"Ahh…" the girl continued to gape at him.

"Circumstances like this happen in romance novels. Or worse – soap operas! Therefore, you could imagine my reservations at thinking these things are actually happening."

"I don't understand…" was the girl's answer.

"Of course not. Being a figment of my imagination, your mental capacity for rational thought can only be so much."

The sound of her laugh brought his attention back to her. He couldn't help but be entranced by the sound, like peals of bells. He found he couldn't stop looking at the graceful way her hands moved, or the way her eyes sparkled with obvious amusement, more so her arresting smile.

"I should be insulted by that but judging how this is my fault in the first place, I'll let it slide."

Xiao Lang took in the sight of her. She was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and denim shorts, her hair tied in a ponytail but with strands still framing her face, her inline skates and helmet close to her side. Even dressed as she was, she could outclass many of the women he had seen at the soirees his family had hosted over the years. Her beauty was an obvious thing, something that came naturally to her. She didn't need embellishments to turn heads.

He saw her cock her head to one side and give him a questioning look.

"No, you're not," was all he said.

"Not what?" she asked him.

"A figment of my imagination."

_I'd like to think you aren't, in any case._

"I'm glad then. I was a bit worried for a while there. You were out for a long time," she continued.

"Can… can you…uhm… recount what…ah… happened?"

_Stuttering! Calm down, fool. Xiao Lang Li does not stutter._

The girl didn't seem to mind what he deemed to be a great embarrassment. "My fault mostly. I was enjoying myself too much and threw caution to the wind," she said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Xiao Lang never liked it when people beat around the bush but he found that he didn't mind at all when this girl did it.

"People never really walk where you did. At least not at that time of day. Although, I haven't been through there much these days so I may be wrong. I didn't slow down when I went down the stairs, I sped up actually. You just appeared out of nowhere. I tried to warn you but it was a little too late." Xiao Lang noted how she looked sheepish as she said this.

"I confess I wasn't really aware of where I was walking," Xiao Lang admitted.

"I had a hand in it, too. I should have been a little more careful. It just… it's been so long since I've gone skating that I got a little carried away."

"I see."

"Are you all better now? Can you stand?" as she asked this, her had came to support him. Her fingers brushed his hand lightly. A momentary contact of flesh was all that was needed to send his heart jumping out of his chest.

"Oh my, you're burning up!" The next thing he felt has her cool hand against his forehead which he assumed should have been steaming by now.

"You've got a little bit of a fever," she remarked.

_Control, Xiao Lang Li. Breathe in. Breathe out._

"I get like this when I don't get much sleep." Xiao Lang was quick to lie to cover up the real reason for his sorry state.

"I kind of thought as much."

_Thank goodness she's a bit dense._

"The bags under your eyes tell me you've been up all night."

"You could say that. I wanted to clear my head."

_Why am I telling her this?_

"You spent the entire night thinking? That's not good for you, you know!" The girl gave Xiao Lang a look of disdain.

Xiao Lang did something he had never done before. He gave a low chuckle.

_I must admit, she amuses me._

She puffed her cheeks and looked indignant, or at least tried very hard to. The look on her face was so hilarious that Xiao Lang didn't realize he was smirking at her.

"You've only just met me and now you're teasing me!"

"I apologize. It's been so long since I've met someone who amused me to this extent."

_The first time actually._

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she looked genuinely curious.

"Good… I think."

"You're the one who's funny. It's like you aren't even sure of your words."

_So she isn't dense after all._

"You could say that. It's been a day of many firsts."

"You must be some prissy, stuck-up, rich person who has never stepped into the suburban areas of Tokyo." She said this with a look of mock disappointment.

"You're right actually."

"About the prissy, stuck-up part?"

Xiao Lang actually smiled at that. It was his first real smile. He wondered what was it about the girl that made him act the way he was acting now.

"No. About the part of me never being here before. I don't actually live here, I'm in Japan for work."

She placed her finger on her chin and seemed to be contemplating.

"But you're not at work now."

Xiao Lang was reminded of the reason he was here in the first place. His face took on his usual stony mask. For a moment, he was oblivious to the world.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say.

He snapped back to reality and looked at her once more.

"Why do you apologize?" He was confused.

"I reminded you of something you didn't want to remember." She had looked sincere at her apology. Xiao Lang gazed into her fathomless emerald eyes. Xiao Lang didn't understand where the urge to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers came from. The longer he looked at her, he more he wanted to touch her. He didn't realize how intense he was staring into her eyes until he saw her blush and turn away.

He sound of his stomach growling broke the tension. It was Xiao Lang's turn to blush and look away.

The girl was laughing once more now. "Don't tell me you forgot all your body's needs in the desire to think things through!"

"You probably already know the answer to that."

She laughed at his reply.

"I must confess that I had been too absorbed to actually think of important things. My phone and my wallet are at my hotel and I really gave them no mind when I left."

"Must have been a tough night," she told him with a smile.

Xiao Lang noticed how she didn't disapprove of his actions. It was as if she understood his need to be left alone. Why he did what he did. He realized at that moment that he didn't want to part with her company anytime soon.

"You look like quite a nice, kind and thoughtful individual," he began.

Sakura's smile fell and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He found her expression hilarious and he let out another low chuckle.

"Relax. I have no designs on your chastity or innocence."

She still looked skeptical.

"I was thinking I could impose myself on you for a little while longer. You did knock me out for a while," he ended his statement with the most innocent smile he could muster.

"You talk too much, you know?"

He was a bit taken aback at her answer.

"I do?"

"Well, you use so many words. It's like you're a teacher giving a lecture, or a presenter at a business meeting. This is a normal conversation. You can let loose. You could just say, 'I'm hungry, treat me!' That works, too."

"I've never had much of 'normal conversations' as you call it." Xiao Lang was telling the truth. He was trained to speak as an heir would from a very young age. He felt her eyes on him and chose to meet them.

"Hmm," she was thinking as she said this. Her face was illuminated by the smile that graced her features then. "How about I give you a dose of normalcy for a few hours?"

She looked so excited at the prospect that Xiao Lang found it hard to stop himself from smiling - really smiling. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

She held out her hand. "Sakura Kinomoto."

She flashed a dazzling smile and Xiao Lang found he could do nothing but return in kind.

"Xiao-" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Xiao?" Sakura prompted.

"I apologize. I was about to say my Chinese name. Since we're in Japan, let's romanize my name, shall we?"

"All right, whatever you feel is best" she answered with a small laugh.

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

He extended his hand and she took it.

_One day as Syaoran Li. Why not?_

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note: **Yay, finally done. How was it? Leave a review if you guys have time. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Although that may not be in a few weeks, my first long exams are coming up soon. And despite everything, I take my studies seriously... sometimes a little too seriously, haha. Anyway, see you guys next time! Hope you guys liked the chapters. If my story made you happy, you can make me happy in return by leaving a review. XD


	8. Movement

**Author's Note:** This will be my last update in the next few weeks. The main reason I'm uploading this now is because I've already finished writing it in my handy-dandy notebook. I'm actually typing this at school so I might not have time to be over critical of my work. Someone might catch me typing this and all, haha. So please forgive any errors you see. Also, my computer at home just crashed a few days ago. I don't have the money to get it fixed yet and I'm not exactly a computer guru so for the mean time, I'm going to leave it that way. Never ever get attached to electronics, that's what I say. My computer and I have been involved for so long, and now he (as I have named him, though what his name **was **I will not disclose) has decided to leave me. Stupid, stupid computer. I feel so lost without him…I mean it. Also, my exams are next week. They're all clumped together within a few days so I've got to put my thinking cap on and my lazy cap off.

Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this is the self-loathing I feel whenever I'm cramming for an important requirement or for an exam.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 8: Movement**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park Café Street

Sidewalk

12:37 PM

April 2, 2009

* * *

Yukito was the only person who knew that for the past two years, Touya had been cleaning Sakura's late boyfriend's grave right before his sister comes to visit. On April 2, he wakes up early and goes to the cemetery before 6 AM and leaves at round 8 or 9. This year, Yukito assumed he would do the same. They had a requirement due and Yukito told Touya to meet up after lunch at Cafe Coral in Penguin Park. Yukito thought this gave Touya ample time to finish what Touya felt was his yearly duty and get cleaned up before they met. Yukito always noticed that Touya was in the worst of moods on this day. It must be because he had seen his sister break down in tears on that same day for the past two years. Sakura had always been crying but it was different on this day. Somehow, it was as if the memory rose back up to the surface, opening old wounds and making them unable to heal.

Yukito had prepared himself for a day of "grumpy, moody, angry" Touya. Even though he's known Touya for years, Yukito still needed a little prep time whenever Touya felt the need to be different from his usual self. Touya was always difficult whenever he was in a mood. It wasn't common so when it happened, it can be a bit of a pain.

He reached the door of Café Coral and entered, the sounds of bells announced his arrival. He looked around and was surprised to not see Touya there. Touya loved being early for anything – always. Only very serious matters and emergencies could make him late for any appointment. Yukito himself was already running 15 minutes late when he left his house for the café. He should have been at least 30 minutes late for their meeting. He tried scanning the shop again to see if he just missed him. Nope, Touya was definitely not there. Yukito immediately wondered if something had happened. That would have explained Touya's absence.

The clink of bells announced the door opening followed by a loud thud and a colorful stream of expletives. Yukito recognized the voice and turned towards the door to see an irate Touya with his left hand massaging where he evidently hit his head. Yukito couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"That was a first. I never thought I'd live to see the day where the great Touya Kinomoto would look so utterly humiliated. Where's the 'King of Cool and Calm' the girls in middle school worshipped? "

"Shut up!" Touya replied. He didn't seem at all in the mood for Yukito's jokes.

"All right, all right," Yukito knew when and when not to push his luck with an impatient-looking Touya.

They found an empty table in one of the less occupied areas of the café. As soon as Touya sat down, he immediately brought out all the materials and references he brought along. Touya was a regular Boy Scout. As Yukito sat down, a bubbly waitress came to their table and offered them a big smile.

"Good afternoon, Sirs! Welcome to Café Coral. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything."

She was giving both of them her best smile. However, Yukito noticed that her attention had been focused on Touya the moment she had seen him fully. You really couldn't miss her sharp intake of breath. Things like that don't actually equate to many things. All modesty aside, Yukito wasn't that bad of a specimen of the male species, he was actually one of the best, depending on your preference. But he knew Touya's charm for the ladies went on a whole different dimension. Touya was unconscious of the havoc he usually wreaked on the members of the female populace he came across. Yukito almost laughed remembering the many things some girls did whenever they saw him. Touya didn't answer the girl the first time. Yukito saw him staring off into space. He looked at the waitress and saw she wasn't giving up.

"Is there anything you'd like Sir? We have great coffee, you can ask us to make them according to your strict specifications. Our meals are also very good. We have several side dishes and appetizers that go well with - "

"Yukito, just order for me."

Touya had just dismissed the girl. He may have done so in response to the suggestive glances she was giving him but Yukito doubted it. Even now, Touya was still looking out the window, his look distant. Yukito saw the disappointment in the girl's face and he gave her a sincere smile. Touya always did know how to break hearts, even if he was oblivious to him actually doing it. Yukito looked at the menu she had offered.

"We'll have two cups of brewed coffee and two serving's of Today's Special. And then a ham sandwich, two orders of French toast, two orders of carbonara, three sample platters of your appetizers, three slices of chocolate cake, a strawberry milkshake, and four servings of your fruit platter." As he finished, Yukito returned the menu with a smile. He saw the waitress's smile slide into a look of surprise before her unfaltering smile came back full force.

"I'll have your order ready in a bit!" she answered in her bubbly tone. She gave a slight bow and left both of them.

Yukito didn't know if he should interrupt Touya's brooding. Yukito was quite new to the sight and he realized he had no idea what to do. He decided to leave Touya be for the moment.

Their food had arrived and still Touya showed no signs of moving. If he didn't blink every now and then, Yukito would think he'd have fallen asleep with his eyes open. He decided to start working and wait for Touya to come back to his senses.

He was about to start chapter three as he swallowed the last morsel of the chocolate cake he had ordered. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that over two hours had passed. He was too absorbed in reading, and maybe a bit in eating, that he lost track of time. He looked at the untouched plate in front of Touya and he assumed Touya had spent the last two hours dazed and distracted. He didn't even change positions from the last time Yukito looked at him. It was probably best if Touya was brought back to reality now.

"Touya," he began. No reaction from his companion. "Touya," he repeated a little louder. Still no change. He got a piece of paper, crumpled it and formed it into a small ball and then hurled it at Touya. "Oi, Touya!"

The sounds of Yukito's almost-shout coupled with the laughably weak impact of the projectile against his face brought Touya back to his own senses.

"What - " he started to say but shut up immediately as he realized where he was. "Uh, how long was I out?" he asked.

Yukito couldn't help but be amused. "A little over two hours," he answered.

He heard Touya curse under his breath. "I'm sorry I'm lousy company today. I'm just probably wasting your time, being the way I am right now."

"It's all right. I will say I'm surprised, though. It's the first time I've seen you like this."

"It's the first time I've felt like this, that's for sure."

That immediately had Yukito interested. "Oh? Would you care to explain?"

"I'd rather not. No offense," Touya answered Yukito.

"On the contrary, I think it's better to let things out. It won't do you good bottling things up like that. I won't laugh. And it's probably nothing incriminating, knowing you." Yukito was anxious as to know what Touya had meant. They were supposed to be best friends. Yukito knew that Touya knew he could count on Yukito to understand and give good advice.

"You won't laugh?" Touya asked.

Yukito smiled. "Maybe not so loud," he answered.

Touya just smirked at him. Then he started to talk.

"It happened this morning after I finished my...chore."

Yukito listened intently.

"I had already finished and I was heading home when it happened. I was heading out and I saw a girl heading in."

"I see." Yukito gave him a knowing smile.

Touya raised his eyebrow. "Let me finish before you make any conclusions."

"I think I already know what's up." Yukito's smile grew even wider. "Might I say it's about time?"

"You said you wanted to know what happened," Touya said icily.

"I did want to know. And from your little diatribe I already know all I need. I know you very well, Touya Kinomoto."

Before Touya could get a word in, Yukito had already voiced his conclusion. He didn't need to be a brain surgeon to figure out what was wrong with Touya.

"It's the girl, admit it. Ah, to see a smitten Touya is a funny thing indeed."

"Shut up!" Yukito could see the faint trace of a blush forming on Touya's face.

"Well, better late than never, that's what they say!"

"You're not taking this seriously!" Touya said with a grunt.

"Oh I am, really, I am. It's just, I really can't help myself. So you aren't immune to a girl's charm after all."

"_Woman_." Touya clarified.

That one word brought a whole new meaning to the topic of their conversation. Yukito understood then that he should have let Touya finish his account. There was something vital that Yukito had missed.

"Uh-oh. You'd better finish that story then." Yukito gave Touya a sheepish smile.

Touya shook his head. It wasn't a gesture that said 'No', it was more of a gesture of disappointment at Yukito's over zealous jumping to conclusions a few moments ago.

"And don't tell me 'I told you so', you know how I hate it when you do that." Yukito added as he sensed the next words Touya was about to say.

"Fine, Fine. I'll continue." Touya looked a bit uncomfortable as he said this. Yukito knew that Touya was feeling a bit embarrassed at the things he was about to say. Touya took a deep breath and continued.

"As I said, as I was heading out, a woman came walking toward the block of the cemetery I was in. I…uh…"

"Yes?" Yukito almost laughed at the face Touya was showing now.

"You won't laugh, right?" he asked again.

"No, Touya, I won't. Just get on with it."

"Ugh, fine." As he said this Touya messed up his hair, whether in irritation or as a way to relieve Touya in what way, Yukito didn't know. Yukito knew Touya felt he was probably going to regret saying the next things that would come out of his mouth.

"I…uh…pretended to tie my shoelaces."

"Pfft!" Yukito was trying hard to contain his laughter. Touya broke off and gave him a dark look.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It's just so... highschool."

"You know what, forget it." Touya took a book from the table and was about to open it when Yukito yanked it away.

"No, really, I'm sorry," Yukito did his best to sound apologetic when all he wanted to do was laugh out loud. "Please, go on, I'll listen. I wasn't ready for what you just said. That was totally unexpected."

Touya looked apprehensive at continuing his narrative. Heaving a sigh he looked at Yukito in all seriousness. "If you laugh or interrupt me in any way again, I'll drop the story completely."

"I'll promise I'll listen. No interruptions. I was never a scout so I don't know what weight this will have but, Scout's Honor!" Yukito made a poor imitation of the salutes scouts make.

Touya did not look at all convinced but he continued nonetheless. "As I said, I did what I did so she won't see my face. Judging from how I felt, I'm sure nothing good would show on it." He paused and looked Yukito in the eye. Yukito answered with a reassuring smile. Touya decided to continue his story. "The thing is, she was probably a bit distracted as well. She tripped on some uneven stones and pitched forward. I really don't know how or why I did it but the next thing I knew, I was supporting her, with both my arms wrapped around her, and all that really registered in my head then was how soft she felt and how intoxicating she smelled. When she looked up at me and our eyes met, I automatically brought my hand to her cheek. I don't know where such a familiar gesture came from, but I did it. I remember talking to her but I can vaguely remember what we talked about. I do remember her voice. I only realized a little too late that I had been holding her like that for quite a while. I was probably beet red when I realized it. Ugh." Touya stopped, grabbed a book from the pile on the table and started hitting his head on it.

Yukito was a bit confused. "Uhm, I missed the part where you explained why you should be ashamed of telling me all this."

Touya gave him an incredulous look.

"I meant, I really don't see why you should be ashamed, I mean you just helped her, right? Tell me you just helped her."

"Of course I did."

"So? Just go after her. You did get her number and all I assume."

The fact that Touya had looked away then told Yukito all he needed to know.

"Oh, come on. You so obviously like her, so why didn't you at least try… uh… anything!" Yukito was appalled at Touya's stupidity.

"It's not as easy as you put it," Touya replies trying to pick up the pieces of whatever dignity he had left.

"Oh, enlighten me, please."

"She was older than me. Maybe 6, 7, 8 years, I can't say. She was dressed very professionally meaning she probably works as a…a… a secretary to some rich person. Just looking at her then made me realize she was way out of my league."

"Was she married, do you think?"

Touya looked deep in thought. "I can't remember if there was a ring on her finger. There probably was. Only a fool wouldn't try to win her over."

"I'll believe you on that. To have ensnared the mighty Touya Kinomoto, her charms must be formidable indeed."

"She's not like that," Touya said with conviction.

Yukito gave a laugh. "You're already defending her, even!"

"Ugh," Touya looked away again.

"So…"

"So?"

Yukito gave Touya one of his best smiles. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Both of us know the answer to that," Touya replied.

"Oh? Humor me. Spell it out."

"I am going to do nothing," Touya said as slowly and as articulately as he could trying hard not to put any hint of bitterness to his statement.

"And why is that?"

"For obvious reasons," Touya answered Yukito.

"You and I must different definitions of obvious." Yukito knew what Touya was saying but he wanted Touya to say it out loud.

"You want to hear it from me, don't you?"

"Obviously, else I wouldn't be beating around the bush like this," Yukito answered while giving Touya a serious look.

"All right, fine," Touya spat. He ticked off the list with his fingers. "One. As I said, she's out of my league. Two. She's probably already spoken for. Three. I don't know her name, where she lives or how to contact her. Four. I might never see her again in my lifetime. Five. Even if I did know her name, her address and her telephone number, I don't think I'd have the guts to actually call her or introduce myself to her." He locked gazes with Yukito. "Satisfied?"

Touya had raised his voice a little as he continued his rant so now everyone in the immediate vicinity were shooting both of them glances.

"Easy, easy." Yukito knew that an "angry" Touya was never a good Touya. "Despite all the reasons you said, you still can't get her out of your system."

"Must you state what is so blatantly obvious?" Touya already knew what Yukito was getting at.

"This is the time where I'm supposed to give advice and stuff, right?"

"Why do you think I told you the story in the first place, Yukito?" Touya sounded exasperated.

"Point taken." Yukito considered the dilemma his best friend was having. It was the first time in all the years that Yukito knew Touya, where a girl – correction – a woman had had such an effect on him. Touya could easily have any girl he probably wanted without him actually putting effort into it. Though that point is still debatable. The conversation they were having proved to Yukito that Touya was a novice when it came to women and romance. He was no Casanova that's for sure. Not that Yukito himself had any real credible experience. Sure, he's had girlfriends here and there but there were more of flings than actual relationships. He wracked his mind for the best advice he could give Touya. After a few moments, he decided to give the most honest advice he could give. He looked back at Touya and found him looking at him expectantly.

"This'll sound harsh I suppose. But it's the best I can give."

"I'll take it," Touya answered immediately.

"Forget her."

"Forget her?" Touya echoed.

"Yes, you yourself think it nigh impossible to have her. You know this fact but you haven't accepted it yet. That's why you still think of her. The sooner you accept that you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell, the sooner you can get back to being normal." Yukito said all of this while keeping eye contact with Touya.

Touya needed a few seconds to digest everything Yukito had just said. He admitted to having that tiny bit of hope inside him that he would meet her once again. But what Yukito had said made sense.

"Easier said than done."

"Isn't everything?" Yukito said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," Touya told him.

"Anytime."

"Heh." Yukito saw that Touya was becoming his old self again.

"If it isn't a bother, can we start working now?" Yukito gestured to the piles of papers and books in front of them. "We haven't exactly made progress."

"Oh, sorry, my fault."

"Let's not point fingers and just get to work."

"Right, right. I hear you," Touya said as he grabbed a book from the table.

Touya and Yukito had spent the next five hours sifting through books, journals and reports before actually finishing the job. By that time, Yukito had consumed three times the amount that he had initially ordered.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Towa University

Hallway in the fourth floor of the DS Yula Building

8:58 AM

April 5, 2009

* * *

"Thank goodness we made it!" Yukito said in between pants. "Honestly, if you didn't space out every now and then thinking of her, we wouldn't need to rush."

"Don't bring that up again," Touya told him in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut it."

Touya and Yukito had rushed to their school to make it in time for Dr. Joseph Smith's talk. Dr. Smith was one of the authorities on the field. He had worked closely with the team that discovered the ubiquitin proteosome pathway. He had been working in Japan for years but it was still a rare chance to actually hear one of his talks.

Touya was worried about Sakura, that much Yukito could tell. On the way here, he had tried his best to reassure Touya that Sakura would be fine as a fiddle. He didn't think Touya bought any of the arguments he had made, though.

"Let's just enter the auditorium and see if there are still seats."

Yukito just nodded in agreement as they made another dash through the halls. They continued their hurried walk towards the room where the talk was to be held. Touya was surprised to see his father outside the door of said room.

"Otousan!"

Fujitaka Kinomoto turned to where the voice came from. Seeing his son, he answered him with a gentle smile. Touya and Yukito came to a halt beside him.

"Good morning, Sir," Yukito greeted him.

"Good morning, Yukito," he then looked at Touya, "Touya."

"Touya, I'll go get us some seats, okay?" Yukito said as he reached for the door. He was leaving the father and son pair alone. He knew Touya had wanted to talk to his father given the expression on his face when they saw him.

"Yeah, thanks." Touya appreciated Yukito leaving them alone.

"Is there something you needed to talk to me about, son?"

Fujitaka Kinomoto was a very sharp person, especially when it came to his children. Touya looked at his dad and started.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Smith and I are friends. The faculty gave me the task of introducing him today," his father answered.

"Oh, I see." Touya nodded in understanding.

"There was something else you were worried about. What is it?" his father pried.

"It's about Sakura." Seeing the worry cloud his father's face, Touya immediately continued, "It's nothing major, really." His father still had that worried look. Touya decided to tell the story from the start. "This morning while I was making breakfast she came down all geared up with her inline skates."

"I see," the worry lines lessened from his father's face.

"She said she wanted to go to the park alone today. I know her decision to go out is a good thing but I can't help but worry."

His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "I feel the same way, Touya."

"She has her phone with her so we can call her if we want."

"Yes, that's true," his father agreed.

"And also…"

"Yes?"

"There was something different about her this morning." Touya looked at his father. "It was a good sort of something."

Fujitaka gave his son a smile. "Then we should be glad."

Touya nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"It's been three years. It's about time. We shouldn't worry too much, she's a strong girl."

"That she is," Touya said softly.

"You'd better go inside," his father gestured towards the door.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot."

"They're all probably looking for me as well. I need to be on stage in a minute or two."

Touya gave a soft chuckle. "True."

Touya allowed his father to enter the room first and followed swiftly after.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Towa University

Outside the fourth floor AV room of the DS Yula Building

12:45 PM

April 5, 2009

* * *

"Where's your dad?" Yukito asked suddenly.

"He's probably going to have lunch with Dr. Smith."

"Oh, I see."

Touya and Yukito had just left the AV Room and were headed for the first floor cafeteria. They had arrived just in time for the talk even with Touya spending a few minutes talking to his dad outside the door. The talk was informative so both of them were glad they listened to it entirely.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

"With Otousan?" Touya seemed a little surprised at the question.

"Who else?"

"Nothing much. I told him about this morning. And Sakura." Touya shrugged hoping to look nonchalant but Yukito knew better.

"Is everything all right, do you think?" he asked.

"We think so. Hold on." Touya started to look through his bag in search of something. He grabbed a hold of his phone and it was vibrating. He checked the screen and found he had an incoming call. The caller wasn't on his phone book. Touya took the call.

"Yeah, hello?"

Yukito saw Touya's face contort into one of shock.

"Hello, good afternoon… great-grandfather."

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **The plot thickens. :D Leave a review if you guys have time. And **Kwalaa**, dearie, your review made me :DDDDD this happy. Thank you very much for the sentiment, it is very much appreciated.


	9. Search

**Author's note: **Has it been a month? It has honestly been so long since I've read any fanfiction. I'm deprived. August is always the busiest month when you're studying here in the Philippines because then it's time for midterm exams and things. Weirdly enough, we're also having a lot of holidays in August meaning I've got quite a lot of time on my hands. My exams are over too so I ended up having more or less a little time to write a new chapter. Work is a bit hectic but who cares, haha. Anyway, here's the chapter. Reviews and flames are always welcome.

Are you guys confused about the dates and stuff? I'm writing the fic and I've totally forgotten them all. I have to check the old chapters so I don't make mistakes with the dates and things. Anyway, to make it easier for everyone to follow, I decided to put a kind of "date primer" at the beginning of each new chapter, just so you won't have to see the dates in the previous chapters. I tend to vacillate between different perspectives and time frames so very often that all of you might get confused soon. Here are the dates I have included so far:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from great-grandfather

Hope it helps. Again, on with the fanfic. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from writing this fanfic is an extra pound or too. That's yay for me since I've always been so skinny.:D

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 9: Search**

Kowloon Street

Constructed Venue for Fashion Week Hong Kong

Office of the Chief Executive Officer

April 3, 2009

6:00 PM

* * *

Fuutie had spent the last five months organizing Hong Kong's first ever Fashion Week. Aiming to follow the footsteps of fashion industries abroad, she along with several designers in Hong Kong decided to hold such an event. It was the biggest fashion event in Hong Kong in the last few years and Fuutie Li was unanimously decided to spearhead it. This spoke volumes of her reputation in the industry. Ever since she was a child, Fuutie knew herself to be vain. This vanity led to her love of clothes and her eventual pursuit of a degree in fashion design. The Li Elders did not think kindly of her decision at first. It was Xiao Lang who had talked them into agreeing. Fuutie was always amazed at Xiao Lang's talents when it came to dealing with the Elders. Long story short, she was allowed to pursue her dreams. Even the Elders could not complain at how she had singlehandedly built the fashion component of Li Industries. With the Fashion Week just a few weeks away, work was starting to pile up. Still, because of her exemplary management skills, everything was still proceeding ahead of schedule. However, it would not do if she went away for even a few hours. Who knows what disasters could happen while she was looking the other way. There were already problems showing up even when she was keeping a close eye on everything, imagine what it would be like if she were gone altogether. Her work always kept her busy. It was only when she took a rest that she could think of other things. As she sat sitting in her chair, her worries started to creep up on her.

She had heard from their mother that Xiao Lang was headed for a meeting with the Daidouji Zaibatsu in Japan. It was the first time Xiao Lang would return to Japan after that day. The memory of three years ago came to haunt not only the sisters but their mother as well. But business was business. They were businessmen and they had to detach their personal feelings from such matters. Fuutie had always feared that something would happen to Xiao Lang if he came back to that place. Whatever protests she and her sisters made fell on deaf ears. She had asked him to stay and let Eriol handle everything but Xiao Lang was determined to seal the deal personally. Xiao Lang would always put Li Industries first - before their mother, before his sisters, and especially before himself. Xiao Lang had never taken things to extremes like this. She noticed that her brother was unhappy before but after his operation, he pursued the Elders commands with an air of fanaticism. It was something neither she nor her sisters could understand. Eriol was an angel from heaven to them. Eriol managed to effect a change on Xiao Lang's person that made him cease to be the living android the Elders were making him. Although it could not be anything most people would call significant, they were always grateful for any small change in Xiao Lang.

Fuutie jumped as the phone on her desk started to ring. She immediately took the call.

"Li Fuutie speaking,"

"Ah, Miss Fuutie,"

"Wei? What is it?"

"Eriol wants to be patched through to you. It seems to be of an urgent matter."

Fuutie shuddered at what news Eriol could be bringing.

"Put him through immediately, Wei."

"Yes, Miss Fuutie."

The next voice she heard was Eriol's.

"Fuutie, you remember what you told me about keeping you up to date with anything that happened on our trips?"

"Xiao Lang isn't hurt is he? Please tell me he's all right." Fuutie couldn't help keep the hysteria out of her voice.

"Well, he's physically all right," answered Eriol.

"Don't be cryptic with me Eriol. What seems to be the problem?"

"We went and visited a grave . Shuichi Kimura's grave."

Fuutie felt her voice get stuck in her throat. Why could they have possibly gone to visit that particular grave? It was a very bad idea for a joke. She couldn't answer Eriol. Sensing her unease, Eriol continued.

"That wasn't why I called you, however. It was an event that occurred as we were entering the graveyard. A girl ran into Xiao Lang you see."

Eriol stopped and let the information sink into Fuutie's brain.

She urged him to continue. "And?"

"Well, they didn't exchange any words I'm afraid. I think I heard the girl apologize before she ran away."

"Get to the point, Eriol."

"Oh, I am, trust me. We reached the grave and there were fresh flowers so I suppose that must have been the grave the girl visited. Xiao Lang was standing in front of the grave for so long that I grew impatient and decided to interrupt his brooding. "

Fuutie was getting more interested by the second.

"Guess what?"

"Don't tease me, spit it out, Eriol."

"When he turned to me, he was blushing. Really blushing! He must have been affected by the girl. The funny thing was that he wasn't aware he was blushing until I pointed it out to him."

"It was the girl? Are you sure?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of."

Fuutie was running her mind through everything Eriol had said. "You said she visited the grave you were supposedly visiting. Are you sure? How did she look?"

"I really can't say for sure. You must believe me when I say this is my first time in a Japanese graveyard so I'm only working with conjectures here. Anyway, the grave looked like it had been recently cleaned, that is, I concluded that after comparing it with the state of the other tombstones around. Also, as I said, there were fresh flowers on that grave so it's likely that she had been there. We didn't see anyone else. With regards to looks, I only caught a glimpse of her but she was very beautiful. She looked devastated too. The person in the grave must have been important to her."

Fuutie stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. When she did it was with a voice filled with her characteristic mischievous edge. "Thank you for such wonderful news. I'll spread the word immediately."

"Spread the word?" Eriol repeated.

"I meant expect all four of us to come down on you like the furies."

She heard him chuckle on the other line. "We'll be expecting you."

"All right! Goodbye!"

Fuutie replaced the phone on the receiver and grabbed her mobile. She immediately put a call to the Li Main House. The phone rang twice before someone answered. She immediately recognized Wei's voice as he answered.

"Ah, Miss Fuutie, I expect you have something for me to do."

"Sharp as always, Wei. You ware right of course. The task I have has to be kept secret from everyone. Only you and I must know of it."

"Of course, Miss."

"Thank you. Now then, I want you to investigate the people related to Shuichi Kimura. If possible, only his close relations and friends. I also want you to specifically look for a girlfriend at the time of his death."

"All right, I'll do what I can Miss Fuutie."

"Thank you again, Wei. You must be wondering what I need such information for but please just trust me for the time being."

"I always have Miss Fuutie."

"Thank you again, Wei. Oh, also, I need you to book three flights for Japan. Please get the earliest flight out. I don't care if it's just the Economy class. We need to be in Japan as soon as possible."

"All right Miss Fuutie."

"Goodbye then."

Fuutie ended the call and dialed Shiefa's number. Shiefa answered on the seventh ring.

"Fuutie! I had to excuse myself from a very important meeting so this had better be a matter of life and death."

"Xiao Lang may have fallen in love at first sight!" Fuutie happily answered. "I'll be heading off to Japan to see him. I'll excuse myself from work and get all the details straight from his mouth."

"Are you sure?" asked a very excited Shiefa.

"Eriol just called me and I'm assuming Fanren was told by Kaho."

"Could you arrange for our trip? I can't do it right now."

"I already had Wei arrange it," Fuutie assured her.

"This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Fuutie laughed at how they sounded like hormonal teenage girls.

"You convinced me, sister. I'll leave my meeting immediately and head for the house. I'll see all of you there." Shiefa ended the call before saying goodbye and Fuutie laughed at how excited her sister was regarding the recent events.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Undisclosed Area in Hong Kong

Li Estate

Driveway headed for the Li Main House

April 3, 2009

7:05 PM

* * *

Feimei had heard the news from Fanren. After her call, she received another one from Shiefa telling her Wei was already working on getting them plane tickets for Japan. Feimei was happy that she and her sisters were of one mind. She had reached the Li home before any of her sisters. She was supposed to be at a meeting with her possible fiancé's parents but she left without telling anyone. If he truly loved her then he would understand when she explained things to him. She was sure to receive a reprimand from their mother but she was not concerned about this at the moment. All she thought of was her only brother. This event may change Xiao Lang for the better permanently.

She was unsurprised to see Wei waiting for her in the living room.

"What time, Wei?"

"The only available for today is at 10 PM tonight. There was one at seven but I assumed you needed an hour or two to prepare yourselves. I also managed to reserve business class seats."

"Thank you, Wei. Please tell my sisters once they arrive that I've gone to my room to pack."

"As you wish, Miss Feimei."

She nodded her head as Wei bowed and left her. She headed immediately to her room. Getting an empty suitcase, she just placed the first things her hands could grab. It didn't matter if she didn't bring some items. They could always just shop for it. It took her only 15 minutes to get everything she needed. She was about to zip up her bag when Shiefa burst into the room.

"Oh dear, you're ready!" Shiefa exclaimed.

Feimei smiled at the look of horror on her sister's face. "Yes I am, do you need help?"

"Not really, I'll just bring a few things anyway then shop if I missed anything."

"We had the same idea," Feimei answered with a laugh. "You shouldn't be dawdling though sister. The flight is at 10, its 7:30. We should leave at 8 at the latest."

Shiefa looked at the clock herself. "You're right of course. Fine, I'll pack as fast as I can."

Shiefa was out the next minute.

Feimei double checked if she had left anything. Satisfied at having taken all she needed. She closed her suitcase and called a maid to bring it down. When she had reached the living room, she saw from a window that Wei had already arranged for their transportation to the airport. Feimei smiled at how good Wei was at these things. A few minutes later she heard her sisters excited chatter. Moments later they had arrived at the living room, the maids with their bags in tow. The maids gave Feimei a bow and brought all their bags to the car. Feimei's things were already placed there moments before. No words were said as the sisters headed for the waiting car. They already knew what each was thinking. They simply smiled at each other.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Metropolitan Suites

Executive Suite 5

April 4, 2009

6:02 AM

* * *

"Come on, Xiao Lang"

"We need details to work with here."

"Please, Xiao Lang?"

"If you don't tell us we'll assume. You know what that means."

The four sisters had arrived a few hours before. Fanren had come to meet her sisters at the airport and they immediately headed for Xiao Lang's hotel. Everyone was asleep when they arrived. It was Kaho who had opened the door for them. They had wanted to wake Xiao Lang immediately to grill him but Kaho advised against it. She had told them that Xiao Lang had had a rough day. She told them to get some rest first and then bother Xiao Lang in the morning. The sisters happily agreed. They had spent Xiao Lang's every waking minute asking him about the mystery girl. Xiao Lang had refused to answer any of their questions. He pretended they weren't there at all. The ladies had begun to feel annoyed.

The look on Xiao Lang's face when he saw his sisters eating breakfast in his suite was priceless. When they had arrived in the morning, they were so noisy that they could have woken the dead. They were lucky that Xiao Lang was so tired that he didn't wake up at their noise. They wouldn't miss the expression on his face for anything. It was obvious from the set of his jaw that he didn't like the thought of them being there. He almost scowled at the first words they assaulted him with. Xiao Lang was trying desperately to forget about yesterday's events but his sisters come and smack it right back in his face.

"Come on, Xiao Lang. It wouldn't help for you to keep things like that bottled up, you know."

" How did she look in your eyes?"

"Eriol told us she was crying."

"Were you affected by her tears?"

"It must have made you feel wretched."

"What did you think when your gazes met? It did meet, right?"

"Oh Xiao Lang, think of the possibilities."

"Xiao Lang, even just a few details? Please?"

"We're dying of curiosity here."

"We won't stop until you tell us something."

"We won't leave here until you start talking."

They kept throwing questions at Xiao Lang for hours but he wouldn't even look at them. No one expected the calls they all received. It might have been chance that all their phones rang at the exact same time. Chance or not, the fact there were people looking for them bode them ill. They feared that their mother finally found out about the timely disappearance of all the Li daughters. If she did, which they instinctively knew she did, they were in deep waters indeed.

They were too busy with their own phone calls that they did not see Xiao Lang answer a call of his own. Neither did they see the look of disdain that crossed his face as he continued to listen to the person on the other line. They had ended their conversation almost all at the same time. They did not, however, expect to be greeted by a glowering Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang had never gotten angry in front of them so the sight of him fuming was a new sight to the sisters. But before they could marvel at Xiao Lang's new emotions, he had exploded then and there. After letting everything out, he left them and locked himself in his room. No one moved for a long time. Without saying any words, Shiefa started to pack her things. All of the sisters understood and they went to packing their things as well. They all knew what the others were thinking. Kaho tried to apologize but they cut her off. No one spoke as the sisters left the suite.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tokyo, Japan

Narita International Airport Terminal 2

Seats for waiting passengers

April 4, 2009

9:30 PM

* * *

"I've booked us a flight. I'm afraid that there's only the economy class left," Shiefa announced as she reached her sisters.

"I could hardly care sister," Fuutie answered dejectedly.

"Now, now. We must admit that we may have been a little too… intense about our queries." Shiefa was always the adult. She always considered other people's feelings before her own.

"Aren't you hurt, Shiefa? Xiao Lang thinks we care more about gossip than his actual well being. He thinks we were there to gossip and not because we were worried about him. I admit I was interested about the girl but I was more worried for him," Feimei said angrily.

"I'm more worried about the damage he's doing to himself," Shiefa whispered.

Fanren finally joined the conversation. "That's what I was worrying about as well. I knew he shouldn't have gone back to Japan. Nothing good will ever happen to him here."

"We'll have to hope Eriol can patch things up somehow," Shiefa answered.

"And what if he can't?" Fuutie demanded.

Shiefa stood silent for a few minutes. "He can't fail, Fuutie. He just can't. I don't know what or who can help Xiao Lang now."

"The girl," Feimei said so softly that they thought they had only imagined her talking.

Fanren nodded. "I was actually thinking the same thing."

"It's safe to assume her an acquaintance of Shuichi Kimura," Fuutie added.

"How so?" asked Shiefa.

"It was something Eriol told me. He told me he thinks that she knows Kimura."

"How would Eriol know?" asked Feimei.

Fuutie looked at her. "You all know of course that they had first encountered the girl in the graveyard where he was entombed. Eriol mentioned that Shuichi Kimura's grave was the only one with fresh flowers. Also, they saw no one else there at the time. Eriol assumed she was visiting him."

"I can see why he would come to that conclusion," Shiefa replied.

"I would have thought the same thing," Feimei added.

Fanren looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sisters, something had just occurred to me but I fear if I should say it."

They had all turned to look at her. "Please tell us," they all said at the same time.

"I was thinking that if we knew who the girl was, we could ask her to help, with Xiao Lang, I mean. It's the only way left to us."

"It might backfire, Fanren," Shiefa said seriously.

"But what if it doesn't? What if it's the only way?" Fanren insisted.

"Listen to you," Feimei cut in. "Are you proposing we purposely ask her to befriend him and become her companion? In exchange for what? Money? Status? Position? I refuse to let someone like that come close to Xiao Lang. If she manages to win his affection somehow, then what? Will she stay for whatever the Li family can give her, or will she stay for Xiao Lang? The world we walk in is the world so many people try their hardest to enter. Surely some people will go to any lengths just to be a part of it. Do not be so trusting sister."

"Feimei does have a point, Fanren," Shiefa added.

"What else are we to do then? I can no longer bear to see Xiao Lang as he is." Fanren looked desperately at her sisters.

"We can only hope for the best, Fanren." Shiefa came to her and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Flight 37B7A is now boarding . We repeat Flight 37B7A bound for Hong Kong is now boarding. Passengers, please proceed to the designated area."

"That's our flight. Are you sure you'll come with us, Fanren?" Shiefa asked.

Fanren smiled. "I would never leave you to face Mother's wrath alone. Especially if I had a hand in it."

"Thank you, dearest sister." Shiefa embraced her.

Fuutie looked at all of her sisters and faced the conflict inside her. She was about to say that she had Wei investigate any possible acquaintances of Shuichi Kimura but their recent discussion made her reconsider mentioning her plotting to her sisters. She took a deep breath and decided to keep it a secret for the time being.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Undisclosed area in Hong Kong

Li Estate

Dining Room of the Li Main House

April 5, 2009

6:23 AM

* * *

Yelan Li had woken up to news that her daughters had arrived earlier in the day. Before she had found out that her daughters had gone to Japan for Xiao Lang, she was furious that her daughters had left their duties with no warning whatsoever. When she had called and learned the details from Xiao Lang, she was anxious to have her daughters home to ask about how he was doing. She was angry that she had not known of anything until she had called her son. She would tell them that if something happened they should tell her immediately, especially if it had something to do with Xiao Lang. She thought that her daughters must be mentally preparing themselves for a scolding. She smiled at how wrong they were. She had arrived to an empty dining room. She took her customary seat at the table. She had not been seated a few seconds before her daughters glided into the room. They said nothing as they occupied their seats at the table. Yelan was about to speak when Wei unceremoniously burst into the room.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, Madam, but Eriol is on the line. It is of an urgent matter. I've patched it through the phone in this room."

As he said this Shiefa immediately went to the phone and put it on speaker. ""Eriol," she greeted him.

Eriol did not answer the greeting. "Xiao Lang," he said in a breathless voice. "He's gone. He's left everything. I don't know where he could have gone. His phone is in his room. I don't know how to reach him."

"What do you mean, Eriol? Speak so we can all understand."

On hearing Yelan Li's voice, Eriol took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Good morning, Madam Yelan."

"Skip the pleasantries please, what of Xiao Lang?" Yelan's voice was ice.

"We were supposed to attend a meeting today. I went to Xiao Lang's room to wake him but when I entered, there was no one there. Xiao Lang left everything, his clothes, his phone, his wallet. Kaho is currently asking the hotel staff if they've seen him. I'm afraid I have no idea where he might have gone or what he intends to do."

"We'll come, Eriol." Shiefa answered and it was all the reassurance Eriol needed.

"Thank you."

"You should go help Kaho. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you again. We shall be waiting for you."

The line went dead then. It was Yelan who broke the silence that ensued. "I want all of you to head for Japan immediately. I shall handle whatever affairs you have. I will ask them to give all of you some allowances. I shall join you when I have finished them all."

"Yes, mother," replied Shiefa. She then turned to Wei. "Wei?"

"I already had someone call the airport."

"Thank you."

Shiefa then looked at her mother's worried face. "Mother, we'll find him. We promise that. You needn't worry."

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **The date primer thing at the beginning of the chapter made me realize this story has only been going on for five days! That's minus the 3 years ago part though. My goodness, I've got to pick up the pace, haha. I'm feeling pumped up so I'll try and upload the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after that. I won't sleep just to get it over and done with. I hope you guys will look forward to it. :D


	10. Selfishness

**Author's note: **Ack. 2 months (bordering on three). I'm so sorry. Life got a hold of me. There was school and work and life and Liar Game and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (although that's a totally different story altogether). It was the end of the semester here so you can imagine all the work I have to do just to get good grades in a number of subjects (I did get good grades in case you were wondering, probably because my professors were working magic on them). Mother Nature wasn't much of a help either. You've heard of the strings of typhoons hitting our country, right? Well, our house was one of the casualties. It's not as bad as the other places hit, though. Our first floor was just flooded with about 2-3 feet of water. It subsided after a few hours unlike some places which are still submerged until now. The whole time I was only thinking _Leptospira, leptospira, Leptospira! Must. Not. Set. Foot. In. Water. _I can be paranoid like that. But I'm fine now, it took a week for things to get to normal, making us one of the lucky ones. A few of my friends houses weren't affected at all. They were sleeping the entire day thinking it was just normal rain. Big surprise when they woke up. But now everything back to normal so I'm really glad.

Anyway, another excuse I have for taking so long is that I sometimes write part of the fanfic on any piece of paper with me when inspiration strikes. Yeah, I'm analog when it comes to things like that. I've written down what would have been the tenth and eleventh chapter of this story on sheets of paper. You know those pens whose ink smudge when it gets wet? I like those pens because I think they're very professional. I wrote them all using that. Little did I know that a flash flood (that's what it was basically, even if the levels were a bit too low, in our place anyway) would come our way. All I'm left with are blotchy sheets of paper stuck together. And no, blowdrying does not help. But it was good thing actually, I was able to change the course of the story to one which I found was more to my liking. A new improved version. I hope the story becomes much better and I hope you guys will like it. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it too. :)

Thank you to those people who put the story on alert and added it as one of their favorites. Thank you for the reviews as well. You're all so kind. :D

To **Staricise**, I'll be getting to that in a while. It might be a really really really really long while though, haha.

Hey **Kinomoto1995**! I live in Quezon City in the Greater Manila Area (Are there other cities with that name in the Philippines?). Where do you live? I'll be putting in a lot more days so I really hope the primer thing helps. It sure helps me, haha.

And to **anonymous**, dearie, thank you for your valuable input. I thought about what you said when I rewrote the chapters and I tried to work on it. I think I'm getting better, _think_ being the operative word. And anonymous is such an awful name, if you'd like, you can just tell me a name I can address you with and I'll use that. Anything but anonymous. Thanks again for your suggestion. It really helped.:D

And as usual, the** "Dates Primer"**:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from greatgrandfather

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only things I gain from the writing of this fanfic are emails from the fanfiction bot. Some which make me very happy. :D

**-oOo-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park Café Street

Sidewalk in Penguin Park

4:00 PM

April 5, 2009

* * *

Xiao Lang could not imagine himself in a weirder position. He had escaped from his life to forget the girl who had constantly tormented him and now here he was, technically on a date with the said girl. His life was really something. He had suggested she accompany him for a while and she happily accepted. Although that was only after he assured her he had no ill intentions towards her. She had told him she would introduce him to an afternoon of normalcy. It was a welcome Lang wanted to escape his life even for just a while. When she had proposed that, he had jumped at the opportunity.

Now here he was, walking a mundane sidewalk headed for places he could only imagine. Sakura, as the girl had introduced herself, was walking two steps ahead of him. She was describing everything around them. She was taking her tour guide position seriously. She kept pointing here and there happily chatting away. She wasn't aware that Xiao Lang wasn't listening. All Xiao Lang was doing was committing Sakura to memory. Xiao Lang himself wasn't aware of this. After listening to her for almost fifteen minutes, Xiao Lang was sure he could pick out her voice from a noisy crowd, he could recognize the cadence her steps usually took, her silhouette, the subtle elegance and grace with which she moved, the way her hair moved in the wind - he remembered everything. She even smelled like cherry blossoms, exactly like her name. He was looking at her with a particular expression. He didn't see that the people who saw them only smiled at the sight of the two of them. Xiao Lang was not aware that he was looking like a smitten fool as he gazed at her. He wasn't thinking about anything but her.

He was mesmerized.

Sakura abruptly stopped and looked back at him. Xiao Lang immediately rearranged his expression.

"I asked you a question," she said pointedly.

"Oh, did you?"

"_Mou_, Syaoran, I'm doing my best as your guide here. You need to meet me halfway. Were you even listening to the things I've said?"

"About?"

Xiao Lang smiled at the exasperated look she gave him. He was finding everything about her amusing. He had initially cursed the feelings that rose out of him at the thought of her. But now, standing beside her, those feelings were welcome.

"You like teasing me, don't you?"

His smile grew even wider. "I find you fascinating." Xiao Lang looked away as he realized what he had just said.

"Uh huh, you probably never spent any time with commoners so you're amazed now that your in the presence of one. We aren't exactly what you thought, am I right?" Sakura crossed her hands on her chest.

Grateful that she had misconstrued what he had said, Xiao Lang let out a sigh of relief. He looked back at her and saw the angry look on her face. It wasn't mock anger, it was real. She was obviously insulted. Xiao Lang hated himself for it. He immediately sought to fix things.

"I apologize. I did not mean it in that way. I'm afraid you took my words the wrong way. It's just… you're so different from anyone I know. Being with you is… refreshing." He felt the heat pool on his cheeks and hated himself for blushing. He didn't understand where the urge to please her had come from but he hated it because it made him say things he would have never said otherwise. It was the first time he understood what hate meant.

Sakura looked at him for a while longer and smiled. "Okay, I get it. No need to beat yourself up over it. I may have overreacted a bit just there."

"You had every reason to be offended. I… I've never been in the company of anyone… outside my circle. I'm afraid my social skills do not deserve merit."

Sakura laughed at his answer. "You're so uptight! Relax!"

"But -"

"Listen, I said an afternoon of normalcy, right?"

Xiao Lang nodded.

"Then you can stop talking to me that way. It's way too serious. We aren't in a meeting. We're in Penguin Park. You don't have to think of what they'll say. The people in Tomoeda are all nice anyway. You'd have to be a mass murderer before they condemn you." She said all of this with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. "All right then."

"Are you feeling hungry? You said you left everything you had right?"

It was only when she mentioned it that Syaoran realized he had not eaten anything since the day before.

"How much money do you have with you exactly?"

Sakura laughed again. "I'm not a pauper. I can afford a decent meal, you know."

Xiao Lang shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that. The last meal I ate is dinner yesterday. I'm starving. The amount of money on you will determine how much I can fill myself."

"We can always just go to my house, you know. I'll tell my dad I picked a homeless person off the street. He's sure to give you a hearty meal then."

"Haha, very funny. I have a bit of dignity in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh my, so you _can_ be sarcastic! All I thought was that you were a straight-laced businessman not intent on enjoying the simpler things in life," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Now _you're_ teasing _me_," Syaoran was a bit shocked when he realized it. No one had dared to talk to him in such way. You were always spoken to with reverence if you were the soon to be head of a globally powerful company.

"Got it in one, Syaoran. You only noticed it now?"

"I'm afraid so. You're the first person to speak to me in that way."

"Yikes! You're that important?"

"I thought we were sticking to normal for the afternoon?"

"Oh, right." He saw her smile once more. "Whoops! You're hungry! I forgot. You easily distract me you know."

Xiao Lang simply smiled at her.

_You can't even begin to fathom how you distract me._

"Right, let's go to the Cat's Eye Café! I found out this morning that they just opened a week ago. Let's try out the food there." Sakura pointed in the general direction of the café.

"Are you sure the food is any good?" Syaoran asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No, _baka_. I told you, it's my first time going there." She walked back to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go." She started pulling Xiao Lang to the café.

His thoughts were consumed by the feeling of her hand in his. Xiao Lang didn't care where they went. He would willingly follow her anywhere.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Cat's Eye Café

Seats near the eastern entrance

April 5, 2009

4:38 PM

* * *

Sakura gaffed at the amount of food in front of her. "You've got a healthy appetite, I see."

"Please bear with me, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Sakura had only ordered a cup of coffee after she had heard Syaoran order dish after dish after dish to the waiter that attended them. She couldn't even name most of the food in front of Syaoran. She shuddered at how much their meal would cost her. She allowed Syaoran to order whatever he wanted. She scolded herself for not looking at the prices before she offered to pay for their meal. He took her words seriously. She knew she would regret offering to foot the bill, she was thinking of trying to explain her predicament to her father and Touya once they bust her out of paying all of this but decided against it. She had to solve this on her own. Syaoran had a more than healthy appetite. She was wondering where all of the food would go when Syaoran's voice broke into her thoughts.

"If you can't pay for it just leave it to me," he told her with a mouth full of pesto.

"I thought you didn't have any money with you?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I have a little over a thousand yen left. I used the train this morning, you know." He answered her matter-of-factly.

Sakura's answer was a hiss. "Riding the train has nothing to do with this! You plan to pay this with a thousand yen? This meal looks like it's at least 40 times that!"

"I was thinking it would be 70 or 80 times, actually. Anyway, it was you who suggested we eat here," Syaoran pointed out.

"Don't try to be cheeky with me, Mister. And also, I didn't expect you to order a week's worth of food."

"I asked you how much money you had, right? You told me you could afford it. Had I known, we could have eaten in a fast food place somewhere. I detest fast food, although in all fairness I have never eaten it before, but due to the circumstances I would have had conceded," Syaoran answered with a shrug.

"How am I going to pay for all this? I'm too embarrassed to ask my brother or dad for help." Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "Dishwashing duty here I come."

"I told you not to worry about it. I'm eating most of the food anyway so let me handle it when I'm done."

"You know what? I don't believe you one bit."

Syaoran answered her with a smile. "I was trained to make people trust me, you'll see in the end. Just relax."

"Uh… that doesn't sound at all relieving."

Syaoran just shrugged and turned his attention back to his meal. Sakura looked at him as he ate. He was wolfing down everything in front of him. Sakura guessed from what she had observed of him that he was probably a very rich cultured person. Seeing him now, all cares for how he looked thrown to the wind, Sakura couldn't help but smile. The thought of what caused him to run away from his job kept nagging at Sakura's mind. His emotions were so erratic. One minute he kept teasing her, the next minute he's serious and brooding, and then the next minute he's kind and apologetic. She didn't get him at all. She didn't know why but she found she was interested in him. Sure, he may have been the personification of _drop dead gorgeous_, but Sakura instinctively knew that that was the shallowest layer of what he was. She didn't know how to explain it but all she wanted to do was peel out all the layers and see what he was really like. She couldn't forget the look on his face when she reminded him about his work. Judging from the expression on his face that was the one thing he didn't want to talk about.

She was looking at him but not really looking at him. She didn't realize she was staring. Syaoran looked up from his plate and caught her staring, he stared right back. Sakura didn't know how long they were just staring into each other's eyes.

_I wonder what you're thinking now, Syaoran?_

Sakura was forcefully wrenched from her moment of reflection by a person accidentally bumping into her chair. She tore her gaze away from Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, sir, madam," the waiter started to apologize.

"No, it's all right, really," Sakura reassured him as she gave him her best smile.

What Sakura didn'tknow was that Syaoran watched the scene in growing displeasure. He was angry that the girl would smile at a complete stranger is such a way and he was angry at himself for being angry in the first place. He couldn't explain it. She was just another person in the world. So what if he experienced such turbulent emotions since he had first seen her? She was just some other girl, or so he tried desperately to convince himself. He felt something stir inside of him the first time he had seen her. He didn't know what it was until now, but it was still something. He was still feeling it now and it was slowly getting stronger. It was eating at him and he knew it wouldn't take long until his whole being was devoured.

Syaoran had no idea his eyebrows were furrowed such that he was giving the waiter a slightly menacing look. The waiter chanced a glance at him and instantly froze. He hurriedly offered several apologies, bowed deeply and went on his way in a rush. Sakura looked back at her companion to comment about the waiter's weird behaviour but stopped when she saw her companion's expression.

"Huh, no wonder he was scared," she spoke out loud.

Syaoran seemed to snap to attention and his face muscles instantly relaxed. "I beg your pardon?"

"I was wondering why the waiter acted so weird and then I see you giving him a death glare."

"A what?"

"A death glare."

"Is that the Japanese vernacular these days?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"To a certain portion of the population, yes. But that wasn't my point."

"Oh, what exactly was your point then? I was a bit struck by the way it was stated so please forgive me." He continued to give her that smug smile.

"I've known you for only a few hours and I already want to hit you," Sakura answered with a pout.

_I want to hit me, too. Maybe then I can get my head screwed back on straight._

"I've already told you how you amuse me. I'm sorry. I haven't had fun since today. It's actually my first time teasing a person, if you believe me."

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "Wow, you must be a natural then. You're so good at it."

"I really am sorry. You're kind enough to spend the day with scum riffraff such as myself and I treat you in such a way."

Sakura only stared at him, as if deep in thought. Being scrutinized unsettled him and so he ventured to grab her attention once more.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Sakura blinked twice and looked down at her cup of coffee. "No, nothing, I was preoccupied for a bit there."

"Yes, you were. I believe we left off with the uhm… death glare?"

She smiled at him in response. "I was saying you we're giving the waiter a scary look and that's why he left in such a state."

"I was? I wasn't aware," Syaoran answered nonchalantly. Or more accurately, as nonchalantly as he could.

_Now I can't even control my facial expressions? Good going Xiao Lang._

"I was thinking of other things. I had no intention of scaring our young waiter, I assure you."

"You did look out of it."

Syaoran took the initiative in changing the subject. "Is coffee the only thing you'll be having? I've been eating so much and you've barely taken a sip."

"Ahaha," Sakura laughed a little shyly. "I think I have only enough for your meal so…"

"Didn't you hear me before? I said leave it to me."

Sakura only raised an eyebrow. "For a man who's lost and has no cash on him, you surely sound confident."

"My confidence stems from concrete objects, you needn't worry."

"I honestly don't believe you."

Syaoran signaled one of the waiters to come to their table. Sakura stared at him in shock . "Syaoran, I said I couldn't afford any more!" she hissed at him.

The waiter came to their table and Syaoran immediately grabbed the menu. He scanned the menu fast. "The lady will have a serving of seafood marinara, penne, if you please. An in addition, a slice of apple pie and a watermelon milkshake." He returned the menu, nodded and then waved his hand in dismissal- the usual thing he does when he wants people to leave him alone. He was glad the waiter recognized his signals even though only those who worked close under him were aware of the meaning of his small gestures. The waiter bowed and left before Sakura could voice any protests.

"Syaoran!"

"Yes?"

"I said I couldn't -"

"And I said to leave it to me." Syaoran immediately cut her off.

"Ugh, if we can't foot the entire bill I'm leaving you to do dishwasher duty, do you hear me? Don't expect me to help." Sakura ended her angry rant with a small huff.

Syaoran chuckled. It was the first time someone was underestimating his abilities. Yes, he was lost and he was penniless. But he was still Xiao Lang Li. He knew how to deal with such matters.

"Leave everything to me"

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Cat's Eye Café

Seats near the eastern entrance

5:23 PM

April 5, 2009

* * *

Sakura wondered how Syaoran was able to eat everything he had ordered. Their table had a mountain of food but not it only had a mountain of empty plates and bowls.

_He must have been really hungry._

She looked to the main counter to see Syaoran conversing with the manager. Sakura almost fainted when she saw the bill. Syaoran had immediately taken it and walked toward the counter. She wondered what lie Syaoran was telling the manager that he hoped would get them out of this tight spot. Sakura didn't have enough for even a fourth of what they ate. She kept studying the manager's expression to see if Syaoran was getting through. She started to get nervous when she saw the manager start giving Syaoran a dubious look. Syaoran was near the phone now, He was probably on speaker phone as he refused to touch the receiver at all. The manager started to punch in some things in her computer, after a few minutes, her face changed its set almost instantly. Sakura wondered at the sudden change in expression of the manager. The manager was all smiles now. She had looked like she was going to roast Syaoran alive but now she was treating him like a celebrity. She was bowing deeply as Syaoran walked back to their table. Sakura's jaw dropped and she wasn't able to close it by the time Syaoran returned. She only realized it when Syaoran gently lifted her chin with his hand.

"You're gaping like a fish out of water," he whispered with a slight chuckle.

"What did you do?"

He offered his hand to help her up and she took it automatically.

"I told you to leave it to me." He smiled at her.

"No, I'm serious, what did you do?" Sakura let him lead her away.

"I simply called someone to help resolve the issue," Syaoran with a shrug.

"It was my first time seeing it. Remind me never to doubt you ever again."

"Thank you." Syaoran stopped as they reached a stoplight. "Might I remind you that you're still my guide for the day."

"Oh, right! I totally forgot!"

"I thought you would."

"That was an insult, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on how you heard it." Syaoran answered innocently. "But I didn't mean it to be."

"Well, because of that stunt you did at the café, I'll forgive you, but don't think this is always the case."

Syaoran nodded and couldn't help himself from adding, "Yes, ma'am."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway, where would you like to go? There isn't actually much we could do in Tomoeda. There's the public pool, the amusement park and the aquarium, though I highly doubt you're into that."

Syaoran smiled at how right she was.

"You look like your deep in retrospection so I'm suggesting somewhere quiet, am I right?"

He looked her in the eye as she finished and was appalled at how easily she had read him. He was never easy to read. He had perfected his mask and showed people what he wanted them to see. That was until today though. He realized that in her presence he couldn't keep up the pretense he did every day of his life. Or more specifically, he didn't want to pretend. He wanted her to get to know him. He was even surprised to realize he liked the fact she could see past his façade.

"I'm fine with meandering in the park for a little while longer, do you find that satisfactory?" Sakura laughed as he asked this. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm the guide remember? We go where you wanna go."

"Is that how it works?"

"For the most part, yes."

"You are so different from the people who are around me day in and day out. That's maybe why I can't keep my mouth shut around you," Syaoran said gently.

"I think the exact same thing." Syaoran looked at her and Sakura punctuated her sentence with a smile.

"Lead on then, Miss Tourguide."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Sidewalk near the Penguin Slide

7:54 PM

April 5, 2009

* * *

Sakura tried to remember when she had talked so much in the past three years. Syaoran was so easy to talk to. He never ran out of things to say. He had an opinion on everything. They walked from the café to Penguin Park and they spent the next two hours walking in aimless circles deep in conversation. Sakura got to see a different side to him. Despite his sometimes annoying exterior, he really spent time thinking about things. Although she found out a lot about what he thought about things, she never got a lot of information about what he did, where he came from, his family, or his friends. Whenever their conversation would stray to these topics, he'd immediately change the subject. Sakura also noticed that he tended to pause every now and then, seemingly lost in thought. She remembered his tone when he called himself scum in the café. Sakura was a bit surprised at what he said. She eyed him for a few seconds expecting he was teasing her again but he looked serious when he had said it. Sakura wondered why he considered himself something like that. And the way he had said it had disturbed her as well. It was as if he really believed what he had just said. She figured that Syaoran was keeping things bottled up inside of him and his escape from work, an action ending up with him playing truant for a day, must have been a desperate attempt to sort things through.

"Are you tired? We've been walking for more than two hours I think." Syaoran asked her as he gestured to the swings beside the Penguin Slide.

"Thank you." Sakura replied. They walked to the swings and were both grateful for the momentary rest.

Sakura mustered up all of her courage and asked, "If it isn't much, would you mind telling me why you skipped out on work today?"

Syaoran's expression immediately hardened. "Why would I answer that?"

"I mean, you've been generous with your answers up until now so I thought I'd ask."

"Why does it interest you, anyway?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I spent the last three years being helped by everyone around me. I was a zombie who only acted for myself. I never paid any attention to the them. I thought it might be a good change if I'd did something for someone else. I'm sorry if it was out of place, please forget I asked."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look up. The silence between them was unbearable. They were talking so comfortably minutes ago and now everything was awkward between them.

"It… it was…" Sakura looked to Syaoran and was surprised that he was answering. What was more surprising was the expression on his face, it was such a mix of emotions that she couldn't tell what he was feeling. Syaoran didn't look at her as he continued.

"Everything just proved to be too much. I wanted to escape." After the first words were out, Syaoran's words flowed like a river. "I was already conflicted to begin with then my family brings more problems into my life. I blew up at them. I was unfair to them. I got angry at them when none of it was their fault. I was born to take over the company, nothing I wanted ever mattered. I had to put the good of the family above everything else. A puppet controlled by the Elders, They never cared what I thought, never cared what I felt. I simply had to do their bidding. Day in and day out. Morning, noon, night. Orders. Orders. Orders. Three years ago, I almost escaped everything. But no, they deemed it more proper to keep me locked in this worthless empty life I have. I wanted to die! And I almost did. But I was saved. Do you know how much anger I hold for that person? He lies six feet under the ground, the sanctuary I once craved for myself. I should be dead! He went and took that away from me. I'll never for- "

Syaoran's words were cut off as the pain of Sakura's slap registered in his mind. He looked up at her in anger but it drained out of him as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why do you say such things? Do you know how much people try their best to live? They'd do anything, even live dishonestly just to get by. And here you are, gifted with everything and you simply throw it away. You think your problems would go away if you died? That's one of the most selfish things I've heard. Of course you'll have no problems. You're dead. What more can you worry about? You're beyond inconsiderate. Do you think the feelings of people around you are worthless? What do you take them for? What do you think they are? It's the people who are left behind who will have to experience the grief of your loss. Have you never lost someone important to you? Don't you understand how much it hurts? Here you are spouting words about wanting to die never once thinking of the people around you. I lost someone very important to me and I've only accepted it recently. I spent so long grieving and mourning. He had so many dreams he wanted to fulfill but now he can't because he's gone. And here you are, given a second life…"

Syaoran couldn't say anything and he continued to stare at Sakura's trembling form.

"Why is it that people like you are still alive while people who want so badly to live die? It's just not fair."

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling. She couldn't stop her words either. She tried to apologize for what she had just said but she couldn't get her voice to work. Anger and grief tore at her and she turned her back on a stunned Syaoran. The words he'd said had touched on scars recently healed and she couldn't bear to break down in front of him. All she did was run and go somewhere far away from him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Swing by the Penguin Slide

8:22 PM

April 5, 2009

* * *

Xiao Lang could still not get over the shock of what had just transpired. He had blown up, letting all his darkest thoughts out. He couldn't imagine what made him say it all. After he started, it felt impossible to stop. All it took was a little push from her. He had no intention of saying anything, but when he had looked at her as she was staring at her feet, looking for all the world as if she was truly concerned about him, he let out the words that would be his undoing. All he wanted was to tell her things to make her understand how his life wasn't a bed of roses, he had no plans to tell her what he did. He had thought of those things, yes, but he had never had the courage to voice them all. He wanted her to know - to understand. But all he did was hurt her. He could read it all in her face as the tears cascaded from her eyes. She was trembling so much he had wanted to hold her, keep her safe. But he couldn't do that. He was the reason she was hurting. All he knew, his touch repulsed her. And why shouldn't it? From a person like him? He was never as disgusted with himself as he was at these moments. Of course she'd be disgusted with him as well.

"Selfish. Inconsiderate. Loss. Grief." He said the words out loud, trying to digest them all. Everything she had said was fresh in his mind. The way she had looked as she said them was forever burned burn into his memory. "Worthless."

The memory of her tears brought a fresh wave of self-loathing and remorse through him. Everything she said was playing over in his head like a broken record.

_Why am I so worthless? _

Xiao Lang buried his face in his hands and stayed like that for a long time.

_She was worried about me and I hurt her. _

"Xiao Lang!"

"Xiao Lang!"

He didn't even look up as he heard people calling him. He felt them surround him and still he would not rise. He felt hands on his shoulders as he recognized his sister Shiefa's voice.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"We were so worried!" he heard Fuutie say.

"Don't ever do something that stupid ever again," Fanren added.

"Xiao Lang, are you all right?" He felt a hand gently cup his face as he heard Feimei's voice.

He couldn't find the strength to answer. They were worried and he needed to reassure them he was fine. The problem was that he was not fine. He didn't have it in him at the moment to lie to his sisters and tell them he was okay. Because he wasn't.

"Xiao Lang? is something the matter?" he heard Shiefa ask.

"He's not fine, sister"

"He's not even responding at all."

_Do you think the feelings of the people around you are worthless?_

Her broken voice resonated in his head and he knew he had to at least respond.

"I'm… I… I'm... sorry."

He could feel the relief of his sisters.

"Xiao Lang?" Shiefa asked once more.

"I just need a moment. My … my head is in a bind. Let me stay like… this for a while."

Shiefa smiled and held him close despite the awkwardness of the position. "As long as you need," she whispered into his ear.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Well, that was a little too much drama for one chapter. Anyway, what did you guys think? I've finished the next chapter, I'm just going to type it. It'll be probably be up in a few days since I won't be able to type it in now. I have school stuff to do the entire day tomorrow. Not to mention I'm moving into a new house. So yeah, I'll be busy for a while. But just a few days at most. Argh, i'm babbling again. Anyway, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and Flames are always welcome. Until the next chapter! :D


	11. Connections

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you haven't been waiting too long. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. :D

And as usual, the** "Dates Primer"**:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from greatgrandfather

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. I do not make any profit from this story. A few of the things I do gain from this fanfic are warm, happy thoughts. With a little pixie dust I'll be flying in no time. :D

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 11: Connections**

Tomoeda Japan

Kinomoto Residence

Sakura's Room

8:20 AM

April 13, 2009

* * *

Sakura was still in her pajamas looking up at her ceiling. She was still feeling under the weather. It had been a week since her outburst in the park and she still could not forget how awful she had acted. She had said such mean things to Syaoran when she didn't know anything about the circumstances of his life. She even left him alone when she knew he was lost and alone. She cried herself to sleep the night it had happened but the morning after, her head was a lot clearer so she was able to think things through a little more rationally.

She had concluded her actions were wrong and she felt bad about how she reacted. She wasn't sorry for some of the things she had said, she was just sorry at how she had said them. Hearing Syaoran say he wanted to die was like a slap to her face. Many did everything just to live and he wanted to throw away something so important. True, she didn't understand anything about it, but that only made her feel worse. She wanted to know why Syaoran thought such things. She wanted to help. She now understood his expression whenever he mentioned how he regarded himself. She wondered what the people around him must be like. How did they treat him? The people who cared about him must know what was going on with him, so why don't they try to help him? The answer came to Sakura slowly.

It was because he never let them.

She remembered how he avoided topics about his personal life and she remembered the way he looked when their conversations strayed to topics like that. Syaoran's life must be so much more complicated than she had originally thought. How else would someone think things like wanting to die or hating people who saved them?

Sakura thought hard at why she acted the way she did. Syaoran talked about dying like it was what he really wanted. He didn't even care about what others would feel if he did pass away. She who had been grieving for the loss of Shuichi for three years felt like he was simply brushing off all the grief she had endured those years. It made her angry. And that was probably why she had snapped then. But had he deserved her anger? She thought about what his life was like and she could only sigh. If she had not left him so suddenly and in such an inappropriate manner, she could have helped him sort through his feelings.

This led Sakura to a new train of thought. Why did she care so much about him anyway? She had only known him for a few hours but here she was worrying over his well being like someone who had known him for ages. Maybe it was because she had felt so comfortable around him. He kept teasing her and it looked like he was genuinely having fun when he was with her. Well, for the most part anyway. There were the times he was a totally different person. But still, she was sure it wasn't because of the fact he probably had the looks and the build that male models would kill for or the fact that even though he was broke when she was with him, he looked like every inch of him was made with money. Even if he looked totally opposite of what he normally looked like or if he was homeless and living on the street, she knew she would still worry about him the way she was doing now. His physical appearance was just a bonus. A very good bonus. It somehow felt like nostalgia, although not really. Being with him made her feel the way she had felt before she lost one of the most important things in her life. She was fine now but she knew she was nowhere near the person who she used to be.

_I'll work on it somehow._

The sound of the doorbell made her look at her bedside clock and she gasped at the time. She spent more than an hour thinking about Syaoran again. She was supposed to meet Tomoyo today. She said she wanted Sakura to accompany her for the next three days. Somehow Sakura knew it had to be Tomoyo ringing the doorbell. She got up in a hurry and ran downstairs. She looked through the peephole and true enough, a very irate Tomoyo was looking straight at her with an eyebrow raised. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago." She looked at Sakura's ensemble and sighed. "I'm assuming from the way you look that had I waited at our original meeting place, I would have been waiting for more than an hour. "

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo!" Sakura bowed deeply. "I was preoccupied."

"About that again?" Tomoyo heaved another sigh and pushed past Sakura into the house. "It's been a week. Haven't you psychoanalyzed that 15 minutes a little too much already?"

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about it," Sakura answered sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'll wait while you get yourself ready. Take a bath and get dressed. You've packed everything right?"

"Yup, finished packing last night. Although I'm still interested in where you're taking me."

"Out of the country, that's all I'm saying right now." Tomoyo gave Sakura her most innocent smile.

"You'd better explain yourself later."

"Once we're airborne and you have no way of escape." Tomoyo answered in a sing-song voce.

Sakura sighed heavily, "Maybe I should rethink this, you're starting to have sparkles all over your eyes and that never bodes well for me if my memory serves me right."

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture. "Too bad, you already promised me."

"Argh, I know."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Over the Skies of Tokyo

Daidouji Personal Jet Princess 03

Lounge area

April 13, 2009

9:41 AM

* * *

"Now start from the beginning, Tomoyo. Why are we here and where are we going?" Sakura asked in a serious voice. It had taken her around 45 minutes to get dressed. After she had appeared ready and presentable, Tomoyo immediately pulled her away and asked her bodyguards to take care of Sakura's stuff. They rushed to the airport and Sakura was surprised that they were taking one of the Daidouji Zaibatsu's private jets. Tomoyo had told Sakura that her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, forbade Tomoyo from using the private jets for personal trips. She should only use them strictly for business trips. Sakura was even more confused at where Tomoyo was taking her. She tried to ask her before they boarded the plane but Tomoyo's head was in the clouds if the number of sparkles around her was any indication. After they got seated and their luggage brought in, she decided to confront Tomoyo.

"Okay, fine, fine."

"I'm waiting."

"You know Misa Tsuji, right?"

Sakura thought for a moment and recognized the name. "Your personal secretary?"

"Right. Well, she is currently dealing with the many discomforts of early conception."

"She's pregnant? I'll have to congratulate her when I see her." Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"That's all well and good but why did it have to happen right before one of my important meetings with business moguls in Hong Kong? The meeting's been set for more than a week and I can't cancel it. I don't trust anyone else with the job. And of course I remembered you. You'd be perfect for taking her place. You know me so well that I wouldn't need to be breathing down your neck for any mistakes. All you have to do is take down notes, promise." Tomoyo finished and gave Sakura an extremely wide smile. A smile which Sakura knew meant Tomoyo had other plans.

"If all I had to do was take notes during the meeting then anyone could have done it. And we're going to be there for three days. The meeting can't last that long, can it?" Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Could it be because it's Hong Kong?"

"Ugh, damn it. You can always read me so well." Tomoyo answered.

"Spill it."

The sparkles erupted around Tomoyo then. "It's Hong Kong, you know! One of the centers of Asian fashion. Thinking about all those clothes and not being able to tug you around trying on each and every single dress, it's just criminal."

"I'm going to be your doll again?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Please, just this once. I won't ask for anything until Hong Kong Fashion Week, which is sometime in May. I've wanted to dress you up for so long but you were mourning and grieving so…"

"And since I seem to be much better you decided to spring this one on me as soon as possible?" Sakura's smile grew wider.

"Yes! What other reason is there? I have a business meeting there too so I decided to add it in as well," Tomoyo replied. "We'll be shopping the day away from today to the 14th plus the morning of the 15th. The afternoon of the 15th is when we go to the meeting. Don't mind it. The most important thing is shopping! We'll scour every store. I'm so excited."

At this thought Tomoyo started jumping up and down. You'd never think she was the next head of the fashion company Piffle Works and one of the next leaders in one of Japan's most powerful business families. Sakura smiled at how happy Tomoyo was and decided she could grant Tomoyo's request. Tomoyo had been dressing her up since grade school and that apparently won't change even if they grow old and wrinkly.

"All right. I'll leave everything to you, then."

"Really? We'll have a blast!" Tomoyo continued to dance around as the plane continued on its course to Hong Kong.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Main Building

Personal office of Xiao Lang Li

1:02 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

Eriol was a bit worried about Xiao Lang. It had been a week since his short-lived disappearance and he was still acting a bit out of sorts. Eriol remembered how he was when they had found him and wondered what could have happened to him. This was Xiao Lang they were talking about so he doubted he'd be hearing about the event anytime soon. That something caused a profound change in Xiao Lang and Eriol couldn't describe it. He wondered constantly if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Every now and then Eriol would catch Xiao Lang staring out the window looking out into the city. He'd stay like this for hours if you didn't interrupt him. His sisters were so worried about him. Fanren even brought her kids with her and she's been staying with the family ever since they came back here. She said she'd leave when she was certain Xiao Lang would be okay. Judging from how he was, Eriol was thinking that that would take a while.

"Eriol, I only realized now that I haven't asked you how you found me."

Eriol looked up in surprise and looked at Xiao lang. He was looking out the window again.

"We phoned every branch of Li Industries to contact the main family once they heard word of you. You called Finances, didn't you?"

"Ah, I remember." Xiao Lang was still looking out the window.

"Well, after you called they contacted us and told us the circumstances of your call. We traced it and we ended up with Tomoeda, Japan. We went there immediately. We were driving for more than an hour keeping an eye out for you before we actually did see you." Eriol was trying to gauge Xiao Lang reactions at his words.

"I see. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Eriol was shocked at what he just heard. He couldn't see Xiao Lang's face so he couldn't really tell but the way he had sounded right then, it was almost as if Xiao Lang was sincerely apologizing. It was a whole lot different from when he apologized before. People who knew him knew he only apologized as a perfunctory tool when in conversation with another. Eriol wondered what in the world had gotten into Xiao Lang.

"Are you all right , Xiao Lang?" Eriol dared to ask.

Xiao Lang slowly turned to face him and nodded. "Yes, I am. You don't need to worry."

Eriol had every reason to worry because of the way Xiao Lang was acting. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea what he could do to remedy the situation. Eriol wanted to pull out his hair in frustration.

"Did you want to say something?"

Eriol looked back up at Xiao Lang and gave him a puzzled look.

"You're face said there was something you wanted to tell me, or so I… think."

Eriol continued to stare at him. "Uhm, no, not really, I'm sorry?" Eriol was finding it hard navigating through the mine field that is now Xiao Lang's patterns of thought.

"If you say so." Xiao Lang looked down at his table and a furrow crossed his brow. "It says I have a meeting but no one briefed me about it."

"A meeting?" Eriol asked in confusion.

"My planner says that I have a meeting on the 15th. It's your handwriting, Eriol."

Xiao Lang's voice went back to its solid steel edge. Eriol never imagined he would be relieved by the sound of it. He walked to Xiao Lang's table to examine the said planner. He immediately recognized the note he had scribbled when they were in Japan a week ago. It only said _"Meeting. 1:00. Li Industries."_ It was Kaho who usually wrote things down for the both of them but it was Eriol who particularly wrote down this meeting. He blushed as he remembered why.

"I see." Xiao Lang shook his head in a disappointed manner. "No need, I know what it is now. I remember her vaguely mentioning another meeting"

"I'm … a…"

Xiao Lang merely shook his head. "Compose yourself by the 15th, all right?"

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"Such shameful behavior." He heard Xiao lang say under his breath.

Eriol couldn't blame him for thinking so. He was absolutely different from his usual self when it involved her. He was about to get lost with thoughts of her when he played back the conversation they just had in his head. He eyed Xiao Lang secretly. It wasn't like him to worry about what people around him thought. The only time he showed any concern for others was when he was in the middle of negotiating deals with other companies. Eriol looked back at Xiao Lang and saw he was again busy with the papers in front of him. He wondered what could have happened to him in Tomoeda to change him so much.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol, it's an emergency!"

Kaho burst into the room as she said this, her mobile phone still clutched to her ear.

"It's Ling, they've lost sight of him in downtown Kowloon, Fanren is in hysterics."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong

Peking Road, Tsim Sha Tsui

Sidewalk near entrance to the Seibu Department Store

2:15 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

The Princes 03 had landed almost two hours ago. Sakura thought they were heading for their hotel but she underestimated Tomoyo. As soon as it was safe to get out of the jet, Tomoyo immediately pulled Sakura to her feet and rushed down the ramp. They were greeted by the airport staff and led to a waiting car by the entrance. Sakura was too shocked to even form a proper sentence. Before she could ask where they were going Tomoyo had already answered her.

"They'll bring in the rest. They'll call me and give the details of our accommodations. Come on, every second we stall here is a missed opportunity to try on clothes. Our goal is to scour all the malls in Kowloon by today and then all those in the New Territories by tomorrow. We'll deal with Hong Kong Island right before the meeting."

Sakura couldn't protest as Tomoyo shoved her into the car.

They had spent every minute going through each store where some dress of outfit caught Tomoyo's eye. They had just thoroughly ravaged a mall and they were at their second stop. She must have tried on at least a hundred dresses in the first place. Sakura was already exhausted, she didn't think she could take an hour more of this. What was more embarrassing was Tomoyo videotaping the entire thing. Just like in grade school. She looked around for a bench to sit found one near the mall entrance and she rushed to get a seat.

Once seated she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She felt like she had just run a marathon. She was thankful that Tomoyo got a call from her mother, which she was answering now. It gave her a moment's reprieve. She made a mental note to thank her once she saw her again. Although exhausted, she was glad at how happy Tomoyo had been. She owed Tomoyo a lot and was glad she could come and make her happy like this. She remembered the look on the staff when Tomoyo whipped up her camera and started giving them orders on how to dress Sakura. They were more amused than surprised. The look on Tomoyo's face had been the same as when they were kids and she was making her model all those bizarre- but very cute - outfits Tomoyo always made.

Sakura took a deep breath and took in the Hong Kong air. It smelled just like Tokyo. Urban. Although cities were fun and all, Sakura would chose suburban Tomoeda over them any day. Sakura closed her eyes and was about to doze off when she heard a gentle sniffling. She opened her eyes and tried to look for the source of the whimpering. She stood up and strained her ears to listen. She heard the sound again and followed it to a bench a few feet away from where she had originally been. She looked behind the bench and true enough, she saw a little boy hugging his knees to his chest. Tears were pooling in his eyes and it seemed like he was trying not to let them fall.

She went closer and sat right in from of the boy. The boy was startled and Sakura guessed from the way he was looking around that he was considering a way of escape. Sakura realized how frightened he must be. Sakura gave him her sweetest smile and the boy seemed to relax a little.

"Hey there," she said softly.

The boy didn't answer and he just continued to stare at her. Sakura guessed he was around 5 or so.

"I heard you from over there so I came to see what was wrong."

The boy hugged his knees closer to his chest. He started to whimper.

"Are you all right? are you hurt anywhere?" The boy simply shook his head. "Are you lost by any chance?" The boy nodded slowly. "Do you want me to help you find your parents?" Sakura offered him her hand.

The boy looked at it for a few moments before launching himself at Sakura. He started crying then. Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Ssh, ssh. It's all right now. Stop crying," she whispered to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll help you find your way back. Don't be afraid now."

Sakura smiled when she noticed the boy stopped crying. It was at that same moment that Tomoyo had finished her call and returned to where she had left Sakura. She was bewildered when she saw Sakura hugging a child behind one of the benches. She approached them slowly. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. "He's lost, I heard him crying - "

"I wasn't crying!" the little boy's voice cut Sakura off. Sakura smiled at that. "No, you weren't." She looked back at Tomoyo. "Well, he's lost. I told him I'd help him," she explained further. "Could we?"

Tomoyo knew Sakura always enjoyed being around kids. She must have so bad for the little frightened creature. "Of course," Tomoyo returned Sakura's smile with one of her own. She looked around and her smile grew even wider. "Wait here," she told them.

Sakura tried to see where Tomoyo had gone but could not do so with the bench in front of her. Tomoyo returned a few minutes later with a cone of ice cream with her.

"Hey there," Tomoyo started as she knelt beside Sakura. "I've got some ice cream for you so please cheer up."

Sakura and Tomoyo were both relieved when the boy looked at the cone and then at Tomoyo. "Can I?"

"Of course," Sakura and Tomoyo answered. He hesitated but took it eventually.

"You must be starving. Eat first and then we can look for your parents a little later, okay?"

The boy nodded never once looking away from his ice cream.

Sakura smiled at him once more and carried him to the bench beside them. She seated him carefully and got a piece of tissue to wipe away the ice cream off his face. He was a bit of a messy eater. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Tomoyo sat beside them and smiled at the sight of them. They waited patiently until the little boy finished his ice cream. He had ice cream all over him by the time he finished and Sakura wiped him off as best she could. Tomoyo was laughing as she did. After getting cleaned, the boy smiled up at both of them.

"Um…" he started a bit hesitantly. "I'm still hungry, Onee-chan." He was looking at his feet when he started talking but he stared up at both of them expectantly when he ended his sentence.

Sakura smiled in response and stood up, offering him her hand. "Well you're in luck, we're both hungry, too."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Seibu Department Store

Third Floor

2:43 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were both gushing at how cute the little boy was. Despite his age, which they assumed was around 5 or so, he acted in a dignified and respectful manner that was in no way arrogant. They had brought him to one of the Chinese restaurants inside the mall but the little boy shook his head and pointed to a very high-end looking Japanese restaurant.

"Not Chinese!" was all he said. He ran towards the started pointing at an advertisement of a very delicious looking Japanese barbeque. "My favorite! Onee-chans should try it!" He ended his sentence with a smile and Sakura and Tomoyo laughed in response.

"Are you sick of Chinese food already?" Tomoyo asked.

The boy nodded, "Yup. It's always Chinese food here. I want food from home."

"From home?" Sakura echoed.

"Mmm!" he nodded. "I live in Tokyo!"

"A tourist. That complicates things," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura knelt down, her face level with the boy's. "You don't live here?"

The boy shook his head. "Um, I'm just visiting! Grandma, uncle, aunts, everyone."

"Sakura, let's discuss this a little later. Let's get a table first."

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and nodded. She stood up and offered her hand to the boy who immediately took it. They were able to get a table without any problems and both women were entertained when the boy started pointing to things in the menu. They were impressed at how he was able to build an impressive Japanese meal at his age. He didn't forget to leave out dessert either. He even chose which tea to drink. Even the waiter taking their orders was smiling at him. They started to eat as soon as the food was placed in front of them. The boy looked extremely happy.

"Ah!" the little boy gasped. Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him in surprise. "I don't know Onee-chans' name yet!" He pointed to himself and introduced himself, "Fujiwara Ling!" He then looks at Sakura and offers his hand. "Onee-chan is?"

Sakura takes it with a smile and answers. "Kinomoto Sakura, call me Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ling."

She let go of his hand and he offered it to Tomoyo next. Tomoyo introduced herself as well and shook his hand. Ling resumed eating his meal then.

"Um," he said after a while.

"Yes, what is it Ling?" Sakura asked him with a reassuring smile.

"Can I pay Sakura-oneechan back later? No money now."

Sakura's smile. "You don't have to worry about that. It's our treat."

They finished their meal after an hour what with Ling and all the things he was asking them to buy. Despite this, Sakura and Tomoyo were only charmed by him. After they left the restaurant, Sakura looked down at Ling as she felt him tug on her arm.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Uhm…" he started hesitantly. "Can Sakura-oneechan carry me? I'm so tired."

Sakura laughed. "It's no problem. But Ling is so old now and he still wants Onee-chan to carry him." Sakura enjoyed teasing him.

Ling stuck out his lower lip. "I'm not old. I can get carried if I want to. Mama carries me all the time."

Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. "Onee-chan was just teasing. Do you want me to carry you?" Ling nodded, obviously embarrassed.

It was then that Tomoyo spoke. She had been on the phone for a few minutes. "Sakura, I just called my assistants, they gave me the location of the local police station. We should try there first."

"Okay," Sakura answered as she carried Ling off the ground.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kowloon, Hong Kong

TST Police Station

Lobby

3:55 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do! Do you have any idea who I am? I have no time to talk to you of lower ranks! Call your superior officer this instant!"

Fanren could not stop herself from losing all semblance of dignity and control as she spoke to the policeman manning the information desk in the Kowloon Station. Shiefa was there beside her, ever worrying about her younger sister. Shiefa understood that what Fanren needed the most at the moment was a chance to calm down and catch her breath. Ever since her children's retainers had returned and told her her youngest was missing, Fanren had almost gone out of her mind with worry. She had stormed out of her meeting shouting at the retainers for their incompetence. Shiefa apologized for Fanren's actions and followed her out of the room. She had called Kaho immediately as Fanren was too occupied with shouting and worrying. She hoped Xiao Lang and her other sisters would come soon. She could not control Fanren given the state her sister was currently in.

"Mrs. Fujiwara, I apologize for the delay." This was said by a middle-aged man Shiefa only assumed to be the Captain.

Fanren breathed out a sigh of relief. "Captain Zhou, I have been looking for you but these imbeciles refuse to listen!" Fanren lost all face of genteel decorum in light of her son's disappearance.

The Captain was patient as he listened to Fanren speak. "Don't worry, Madam. I have already arranged all of the Hong Kong Police Force to be on the look-out for your son. I talked to your attendants at the Li Main House and they sent me all the information about him that we needed. That was the reason I took so long. I apologize of you had to wait."

Fanren was relieved at his words and she resembled her normal self once more. "Thank you Captain, I'm afraid I can't get my wits about with my son lost."

"It's all right, Madam. I'm sure this is a tough ordeal - "

"Mama!"

Everyone looked to where the sound had come from. Fanren cried out in relief and rushed to take her son in her arms. She held him tightly as Ling held on to her, sobbing.

"Mama, mama, mama…"

"It'll be all right now, little one. You're safe with me now."

"I was so scared, Mama."

Fanren stroked his hair with her fingers, trying to soothe him. "Yes, yes, I know you were."

"Onee-chan helped me," was his muffled reply.

"Onee-chan?" Fanren repeated.

Ling looked up and nodded. "Tomo -" Ling stopped as he realized his companions were gone. He looked around but could not see them. "Down, Mama. They're gone, I have to find them!"

He started to fidget in Fanren's arms obviously wanting to be set down. Fanren refused to let him go, afraid he would disappear once she let him down. "Please, Mama?" Ling tried to reason with her. "I'll just call them, I won't go far." Fanren shook her head. Ling didn't give up. "I just want to thank them."

"Thank them?"

"Um," Ling nodded fervently. "They found me and bought me lunch. Then we went here and then I saw Mama and so I ran here as fast as I could."

"I think they left because they already knew you were safe. They know you are thankful and that's already enough for them."

"But - "

Fanren hugged him tighter. "Let Mama hold Ling longer, all right? Mama was so afraid."

Ling was chastened immediately. "I'm sorry, Mama," he answered her as he hugged her back just as fiercely.

Shiefa looked at her sister and her nephew and smiled. She was glad that nothing had happened. She decided to talk to the attendants and to Captain Zhou to thank them for their assistance. She turned and instantly recognized the car that had just stopped in front of the station. In a second, Xiao Lang, Feimei and Fuutie rushed out to reach them. Shiefa guessed from the relief that crossed their faces that they had seen Ling safe in their sister's arms.

Xiao Lang was the first to reach Fanren. "Thank goodness Ling's all right."

"You got here fast," Fanren remarked. She was back to her normal self.

Xiao Lang nodded. "We took a chopper down," Xiao Lang explained. "We came as soon as we heard the news from Kaho." He looked at Ling in Fanren's arms. "We didn't need to rush, apparently."

Ling looked up at Xiao Lang looking repentant. "I'm sorry Uncle Xiao Lang." He reached for Xiao Lang then and Fanren finally let go as Xiao Lang held him.

"There's no need for you to apologize. More importantly, are you all right?"

Ling hugged Xiao Lang. "Yes, Uncle Xiao Lang."

"That's what I wanted to -" Xiao Lang stopped in midsentence as he smelled a familiar scent clinging to Ling. 'Familiar' didn't do it justice. That scent was etched into his memory with a chainsaw. The words were out before he could stop himself. "You smell like - "

"Sakura." Ling finished for him.

Xiao Lang smiled at him. "Exactly." He looked at Ling curiously. "Why do you smell like sakura?"

"Because Onee-chan smells like sakura."

"Onee-chan?" Xiao Lang echoed.

"Mmm!" Ling nodded. "Onee-chan carried me when I was lost. So I smell like Onee-chan now." He finished with a smile.

Xiao Lang could feel his heartbeat quickening.

"What did this Onee-chan look like?"

"There were two of them," Ling answered.

"The one that smells like sakura," Xiao Lang answered immediately.

Ling appeared deep in thought. He looked at Xiao Lang after a few moments and answered his question slowly. "Brown hair. Green Eyes. Very, very pretty."

"Her name?" Xiao Lang was even more aware of his speeding heart.

"Sakura."

"Yes, the one who smells like sakura," Xiao Lang added impatiently.

Ling shook his head. "Sakura."

Xiao Lang gave an exasperated sigh. "I already said -"

"Her name is Sakura-oneechan."

Before he was aware that he had done it, Xiao Lang had let Ling down. He knelt to face Ling who was giving him a puzzled look. Everyone was appalled at how Xiao Lang was acting. All of them were listening in on his conversation with Ling.

Xiao Lang didn't know what he was going to say until he had said it. "Which way did you come from Ling? Can you point me to that direction?"

Ling answered with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Okay, Uncle Xiao Lang." He looked around for a few moments, moments that seemed like hours to Xiao Lang. It took him more than a minute to remember and he pointed to it immediately. "There Uncle Xiao Lang."

"Thank you," Xiao Lang managed to say before he rushed to the direction Ling had indicated.

"Xiao Lang!"

"Where do you think you're -"

"Where are you -"

"Xiao Lang, what the -"

Xiao Lang barely heard his sisters. All he could feel was his racing heart and the unfamiliar feeling of longing that settled in his chest.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Nathan Road

A few meters away from intersection with Salisbury Road

4:17 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

Xiao Lang had no idea what possessed him to do what he was currently doing now. As soon as her scent registered into his brain, everything went downhill from there. He was running down the avenue Ling pointed towards, desperately searching. When he heard Ling say her name it was as if his body moved on auto-pilot. It had been her. He was sure of it. Hearing her name emboldened him. Nothing mattered more to him than seeing her once more. He could barely remember what he did after he caught her scent. When he had asked for her name, he had already made up his mind. He would chase after her.

Like a bloodhound hunting a fox.

Now, faced with such an ordeal, the feeling of futility was slowly creeping up on him. Each step he took added strain to his already throbbing chest. Each meter he traversed with no sign of her only made him realize the fruitlessness of his action all the more. All he needed was a glimpse. Had he not committed every aspect of her to memory? A glimpse was all he needed and he would know it was her.

And so he ran, looking left and right, front and back, anxious to see any sign of her. Any sign of the woman who had earned a herself place above all of Xiao Lang's priorities without her or Xiao Lang knowing. He ran a few more meters before the tightening in his chest became more than he could bear. He forced himself to stop and fell as a heap on the sidewalk. He didn't care who saw him now. He tried to slow his breathing but the pain in his chest would not go away. He pictured her face in his mind before everything else faded to black.

**oOo-**

**Author's note:** I don't really know anything about Hong Kong's roads or places and things. I'm basing stuff from a tourist map, haha. Anyway, the next two are coming up. Enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. :D


	12. Meanderings

**Author's note:** Righto, here's the next one. I won't babble anymore. I hope you like this next one. :D

This and the next chapter were originally one chapter but they looked better as separate chapters so I just did that. I'll be uploading them both now so you guys don't have to wait.

And as usual, the** "Dates Primer"**:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from greatgrandfather

April 13: Sakura and Tomoyo go to Hong Kong, Ling gets lost, Sakura and Tomoyo find him, Xiao Lang searches for Sakura

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is a spike in the electric bill caused by my continuous computer use.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 12: Meanderings**

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Empire Center

Mode, Third Rack from Cashier 3

April 14, 2009

10:33 AM

* * *

"Are you sure it was all right to just leave like that yesterday, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo finally looked away from the pile of dresses she had taken off the racks. "You mean with Ling? Yeah, I mean his family was already there, right? We knew he was safe. It would be kind of inappropriate if we joined in on their reunion. Ling was so excited seeing them again that he totally forgot we were there anyway." Tomoyo moved to another rack and started sifting through the clothes on it. "Besides, kids his age have short-term memories. He probably forgot our faces by now."

Sakura just nodded, still unsure. "Somehow I doubt that. He was a smart little kid. Very proper as well. His parents must be proud of him." A wistful look situated tself on Sakura's face.

Tomoyo looked back at her. "You like kids so much, Sakura."

Sakura gave a little laugh. "Yes, I do, don't I?"

"What happened to that kindergarten teacher job you were applying for?"

Sakura met Tomoyo's gaze. "I already turned it in last week. We haven't received any word yet."

"Hmph. They'll be stupid not to hire you, Sakura."

Sakura gave Tomoyo an answering smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo turned to face Sakura and still saw hew best friend was still worried. She walked towards Sakura, both her hands full.

"Ling is safe with his family now." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura looked up at her. "You should think of more important matters. Like this for example," as she said this, Tomoyo presented Sakura with two dresses. "Now, red really isn't fit for this season but it does wonders for your eyes Sakura." She hands her a floor length wine red evening gown. "But since summer is coming up, we can't not get you a summer dress. Now this," she shoved another dress at Sakura, "is just the perfect shade of pink for you. It totally compliments the color of your skin. Go try them both now! "

Sakura laughed at loud at her friend's serious face. Dressing-up was serious business to Tomoyo. It seemed she was still a bit angry at all that lost shopping time yesterday. She looked determined to make up for it. Sakura was about to speak when she recognized a familiar silhouette from the shop window.

Tomoyo was back digging through the pile of clothes she had taken and Sakura found her chance to see if she had seen right. She quietly but hurriedly walked out of the store and looked to where the person she saw should have gone. To her surprise, she was right.

Touya Kinomoto stood in front of one of the shops looking exhausted.

"Niisan!" Sakura cried out as she ran to him. Touya immediately recognized her voice and turned towards her. Sakura reached him then and she gave him a tight hug. Touya hugged her back just as tight.

"Sakura! Why are you here?" confusion laced his deep voice. He released her and looked down at her. Sakura was smiling back. "I thought you and Tomoyo were going somewhere."

Sakura had told him and their father she and Tomoyo would be going somewhere for a few days.

He immediately realized this was where Sakura and Tomoyo had gone. "Oh, I see." He had a disapproving look on his face. He placed an arm around Sakura's shoulders and kept her close. "You should at least tell me or Dad if you're going out of Japan, Sakura. What if we needed to reach you?"

Sakura saw the worry in her brother's features and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, Niisan. Tomoyo never really told me where we were going. She only told me so when we were up in the air."

"Oh, is that so? Well, try to ask her where you'll be heading if you decide to travel later on, all right? Dad and I want to know where you are."

"I promise. You don't have to treat me like a kid, though. It's just for a few days and I am with Tomoyo after all."

Touya looked at her seriously then. "Please, Sakura."

The tone of her brother's voice made Sakura remember what she had made her brother and father go through for the past few years and she instantly felt bad about taking off without telling them where she was headed.

Sakura leaned her head on Touya's side and apologized once more. "I'm sorry, Niisan. I'll be more responsible next time."

Touya patted her on the head with his free hand. "That's a good girl."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Sakura looked up at Touya's face and saw he looked a bit uncomfortable. It took him almost a full minute until he answered her. "I'm here for school."

"School?"

Touya still looked uncomfortable. "Uhm, yes. There's a … a symposium I have to attend. At the Univesity of Hong Kong. I was the chosen representative for our university so… yeah. I'm here. I…uh…"

"Touya-sama, we have two hours before we leave for Central."

Sakura was surprised at the new voice and looked to the man who had said it. He had sneaked up behind Sakura without her noticing. It looked like he knew Touya, he had even called him "Touya-sama". Sakura looked at her brother curiously.

Touya answered her unspoken question. "Uhm, Great-grandfather found out I was coming here so he asked me to help him out with something." Touya would not look at her as he answered. Sakura found this weird. She looked back at the man and saw he was dressed like the bodyguards Tomoyo used to have. The man bowed low and spoke once more.

"Oh, okay."

"I have two hours before I have to go, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Touya asked her.

Sakura felt that everything went back to normal with her brother immediately. "All right, I just have to tell - "

"Sakura!"

"Speak of the devil," Sakura mumbled as she turned to see a fuming Tomoyo. Tomoyo was stalking after her, obviously miffed that Sakura had escaped just like that.

"I leave you for one minute and you go out and pick-up guys? Guys can't be compared to the perfect fall outfit, Sakura!"

It seemed in her anger Tomoyo didn't even realize who was beside Sakura. Touya thought it the proper time to announce his presence. "Good morning, Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked up and gasped. She finally realized Touya was there. "Next time you decide to kidnap my sister, tell me or my father first, all right."

"Of… of course, Touya." Tomoyo gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't see you there."

"So I noticed."

"You're in Hong Kong, too?"

"Just for the day, actually. I'll be heading back to Japan tonight."

"Isn't it the peak season for tourists? I'm amazed you even got a ticket here!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"The ticket was reserved early." Touya didn't mention the fact that he didn't actually fly commercial. His great-grandfather insisted he take one of the Amamiya Company's planes. Not wanting to stick to that particular topic, Touya went on the offensive. "Sakura and I were just about to have lunch. Would you like to join us as well?"

Tomoyo always found it awkward when she intruded on Kinomoto family time. "Ah, actually, I'm fine. You two go on ahead. I have to make arrangements for my meeting tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Tomoyo? I could help you later after lunch. Come with us." Sakura tried her best to change Tomoyo's mind.

"No thank you, I'm fine on my own. You guys have fun! Just send me an sms when you're done."

"I'll bring her back here in two hours," Touya said solemnly.

"All right then, I'll be waiting." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, "The shop we were just in, okay Sakura? See you in two hours!" Tomoyo waved at Sakura and left her with Touya.

Sakura waved back and turned to her brother once more. "Okay, let's go on our date!"

Touya snorted placed his arm over Sakura's shoulders. He looked to his attendant and nodded. The attendant bowed and left them.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Empire Center

Entrance to Mode

April 14, 2009

12:33 PM

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Tomoyo had just reached the shop where she was supposed to meet up with Sakura after lunch with her brother. Already she was tapping her feet in impatience. She had lost valuable shopping time once again. We're the gods so against her plans? She huffed dejectedly. She returned to tapping her feet once more. She waited for another or minute before she spotted a familiar head of brown. Tomoyo was surprised at the look on Sakura's face when she saw her. Sakura looked slightly worried. Sakura would usually feel refreshed and full of energy after she was with her father or brother, no matter how short a time. Tomoyo walked towards her and Sakura almost walked right into her. She was obviously wrapped up in her thoughts. Tomoyo gave her a light push to grab her attention. Sakura looked as if she finally realized where she was. She looked up to meet Tomoyo's eyes.

"Oh! Tomoyo! I didn't see you there."

"You probably didn't see anything while you were walking. I'm amazed you even made it here in one piece."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… well, I'm actually worried." Sakura started hesitantly.

"About?"

"My brother."

"Touya? You're worried about Touya? I'd never would have imagined that. I mean, it's Touya, right?" Tomoyo tried to recall a time when Touya ever needed help from someone or a time when he couldn't do something on his own. Tomoyo couldn't think of anything. Touya was good at taking care of things. His family especially.

"I know. That's why I didn't really mind it at first, thought he just woke up weird, you know?" Sakura replied.

"This looks like a long story, there's a café over there, let's take a break and talk, okay?" Tomoyo gestured towards the coffee shop a few meters away.

Sakura smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

"Anytime."

They were seated immediately and Tomoyo ordered a shot of espresso while Sakura opted for a tamer Americano.

Once they got comfortable, Tomoyo got the ball rolling. "Let's hear it."

Sakura didn't need any further persuasion. "It all started around two weeks ago. I had noticed that Touya was beginning to be a bit distracted. I caught him once staring aimlessly out of the living room window. I originally thought he was deep in thought, but then it happened more frequently. I just shrugged it off assuming he might have a lot of things going on. It was Monday morning that I felt his distraction was a tad bit unhealthy."

"What happened exactly?"

"It was my turn to cook breakfast, I was a little pressed for time so I decided to do a western style breakfast. Everything started out normal but it got weird while we were eating. The first thing he did was put miso and soy sauce on the pancakes I made. Dad and I were speechless. The weird thing was he just gulped it down like that! Didn't even comment on the taste or anything. Then he went and put salt in his coffee and drank it down in one gulp as well. He then told us goodbye like everything was normal. Dad and I couldn't answer him. We were both too stunned."

"Uhm, maybe he was trying something new?"

Sakura shot her companion an incredulous look. "Come on, Tomoyo. Salt in coffee?"

"Okay, sorry." Tomoyo laughed. "What made you all worried about him now?"

"Well, he was acting even stranger today."

"Stranger?"

"Yeah, like he was hiding something from me. It felt like that anyway. He didn't even introduce me to the bodyguard guy sticking close to him. He kept calling him 'Touya-sama'. It was all so odd. Touya didn't even acknowledge he was there at all. He always took longer than normal to answer my questions and it seemed his mind was on something else all throughout lunch. I'm really starting to worry about him. I've never seen him like this."

"I don't think you need to worry, Sakura."

"Tomoyo, I'm serious!"

"So am I. I mean, this is Touya we're talking about. I'm sure he'll figure it out. He's Touya for crying out loud."

"But - "

"Touya wouldn't want you worrying about him either."

Sakura had to acknowledge this fact. It was her brother after all. Sakura finally cracked a smile. "Thanks, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled back. "You can thank me by finishing your cup and making up for all the lost shopping time we've had."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud at how skewed her friend's priorities were sometimes.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Queen's Road

Inside Daidouji hired car

April 15, 2009

12:22 PM

* * *

"What do you think was up with Touya last night?" Tomoyo suddenly asked Sakura.

They were on their way to Tomoyo's business meeting. Sakura had thought Touya asked where they were staying just so he knew where he could reach them. Both Tomoyo and Sakura were surprised to see Touya patiently waiting for them in the hotel lobby last night. They had been out shopping until the last possible moment. The store owner practically had to beg Tomoyo to leave and rest for the night. Sakura helped the storeowner by pretending to be tired as well. They had reached the hotel at well past midnight. Both were surprised to see Touya there. He had just wanted to tell Sakura he was leaving. Sakura didn't expect he would be waiting for them that night. She and Tomoyo apologized but he told them they had nothing to apologize for. Both girls were surprised at the sudden change that overcame him. They had not seen him for just a couple of hours and now he was totally different.

"I'm not sure, really. It's all so weird." Sakura answered.

"He looked kind of happy though."

"He was practically glowing!" Sakura laughed as she remembered how her brother looked.

"He waited for us for who knows how long and he was still totally cool."

Sakura nooded in agreement. "Yeah, usually he'd be all grouchy but it looked like nothing could ruin his mood. Argh, I'm so curious."

"Then ask Yukito."

"Though it is true that Touya says everything to Yukito, don't you think Yukito would think twice about blurting out personal stuff about Touya that Touya himself told him?"

"Well, Yukito is thoughtful and considerate to a fault. But Yukito thinks of you as a little sister. Just say you're worried about Touya or something."

"Haha, I may take you up on that. But only if my curiosity gets the better of me. I have good self-control you know. Unlike you."

"What did I do?" Tomoyo asked in mock astonishment.

"Honestly, Tomoyo! Telling ten shops to open 5 hours before opening time in exchnage for buying tons of clothes isn't actually right, you know."

"There was no damage done, we both benefited anyway. I got my extra shopping time and they got sales."

"Was that why you were talking to store owners before the shops were closed?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently. "You know me so well."

Sakura just shook her head. "I'm so exhausted. I barely slept two hours before you were screaming in my ear forcing me to get up."

"Sakura, I think the way you look right now is worth a losing a few hours of sleep."

"Thank you, but flattery doesn't work on me. I feel like I could sleep through the entire meeting. There goes your professionalism. They'll be wondering why you brought someone like me to such an important meeting."

"Not to worry. The person we're meeting is known to be cold as dry ice. He probably won't even pay attention to you. He usually blocks out anything unrelated to work, or so I've heard." Tomoyo tried to reassure her.

"Cold? Like ruthless cold or emotionless cold?"

"A little bit of both, I think. They say you can never be sure what he's thinking. He hides everything behind that poker face of his. That's something I myself witnessed. The last time I met him, he didn't even sound excited about anything I was saying at all. And I was a very persuasive speaker!"

"I can imagine that. I can never say no to you when you ask me a favor."

"He's kind of a robot, too. Totally stiff!"

"I'm not getting a good vibe, Tomoyo."

"Although I must say that may be one of the reasons their family is so successful. Ever since he became in line to be the next head, the Li family has only amassed fortunes. There has never been a time when they lost any amount of money at all. They were even considering him as a candidate for Time Magazine's Man of the Year. Well, Boy of the Year would be more appropriate," Tomoyo gave a small laugh.

"Wow! How old is he anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, same as us. And he's already better at his job than people three times his age! They have been training him for his position since he was born apparently. There were rumors he was already helping run the company when he was in high school."

"Double wow."

"If he'd only smile once every blue moon he'd gain a legion of admirers. Both female _and _male. And that isn't restricted to the corporate point of view."

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo smiled as she answered. "Aside from being very, very, very rich, he is also very, very, very good looking. He has my seal of approval ten times over."

"Oh, he must be very handsome then." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo nodded. "The rumor is that he's been offered several modeling and acting contracts since he was in grade school! The Hong Kong Entertainment Industry has been courting him since forever. The only reason he isn't in any idol magazines is because the Li family threatened to sue anyone who ever had the guts to do it. And in this place, going against that family is suicide."

"That important, huh?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes. That important."

"I'm getting nervous Tomoyo." Sakura seemed restless.

"Relax, he won't even notice you there, I promise." Tomoyo gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

Before Sakura could ask another the question, their car stopped and Tomoyo's attendant opened the door for them. Sakura gulped audibly.

Tomoyo turned to her and her smile grew wider. "We're here. No escape."

Sakura could only groan.

They both got out of the car and the people at the reception desk immediately walked towards them. Tomoyo was impressed at the reception.

"Miss Daidouji, we've been expecting you."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura was surprised at the sudden change in Tomoyo. Tomoyo was in her corporate mode, charming and dangerous at the same time.

"Li-san has been waiting for you. I shall be your guide."

"I appreciate the help." Tomoyo said softly as she flashed her best smile.

The attendant blushed and smiled back shyly. "Oh, it's nothing"

Sakura remained restless and fidgety as they entered the elevator. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. She wished more than ever she didn't agree to be Tomoyo's interim secretary.

The elevator stopped and Sakura felt that she had left her stomach on the bottom floor.

The attendant led them to an ornately carved wooden door. "In here."

"Breathe, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered in her ear.

Sakura took a deep breath as their attendant knocked once and opened the doors.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note:** The next one's also up. Thanks for reading! Reviews and flames are always welcome. :D


	13. Introduction

**Author's note: **Next one! On to the fic!

And as usual, the** "Dates Primer"**:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from greatgrandfather

April 13: Sakura and Tomoyo go to Hong Kong, Ling gets lost, Xiao Lang goes searching for Sakura

April 14: Sakura meets Touya in Hong Kong

April 15: Sakura and Tomoyo go to meeting with Tomoyo's business partners

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only things I gain from the writing of this fanfic are the tell-tale signs of carpal tunnel syndrome from typing too much.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 13: Introduction **

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Queen Elizabeth Hospital

Room Number 325-C

6:47 PM

April 13, 2009

* * *

Eriol looked around him and saw the fearful faces of all the Li women. Eriol and Kaho had arrived in the police station a few moments after Xiao Lang and his sisters. As soon as he got out of the car, he saw Xiao Lang zip past him, in a rush to chase after something. He stood there for a few moments not knowing what to do until Xiao Lang's sisters began shouting at him to go after their brother. Eriol followed without hesitation. Heart condition or no, Xiao Lang was one fast runner. Eriol could only see occasional glimpses of him as he gave chase. Eriol lost him after a few minutes so he decided to just run until the end of the avenue.

When he reached the intersection, what he saw stopped his heart for a few moments. Xiao Lang had passed out on the side of the street. He had immediately called Shiefa and then told her to bring the car. He explained as fast as he could and within five minutes, Xiao Lang's sister's had all come. He was rushed to the hospital and he had yet to wake until now. It had been two hours since then. After reaching the hospital, Eriol had called Yelan Li. She was calm and cool as she answered him but he knew from the slight tremble of her voice that she was putting up a strong front. She was probably in the middle of a meeting. She had just arrived a few minutes ago and immediately took her position beside Xiao Lang's bed. All of them were waiting for the doctor's verdict.

As if on cue, Dr. Ng entered the room. Dr. Ng was one of the Li family's personal physicians. More importantly, he has been Xiao Lang's personal doctor since the day he was born. He had a kind face and Eriol guessed he was one of the best in his field. The Li family only took the best when it came to their kin. The Li women were on him like a pack of rabid wolves.

"Doctor, is he all right?'

"What happened?"

"You said he was already healed!"

"He won't become worse will he?"

"Please."

"We're all so worried!"

The doctor looked calm despite all the questions thrown at him. He was obviously used to dealing with this horde of Li women. Yelan Li gestured for her daughters to be quiet. The room became silent in an instant.

"Thank you, Madam." The doctor bowed his head in thanks. "All of you can rest easy." Sighs of relief were heard all over the room. "Young Xiao Lang is in no danger." He met every eye in the room. "He just over-exerted himself." His kind face showed lines of anger. "Which one of you allowed him to run off like that? I had told you so many times never to get him worked up like that." The doctor paused and seemed to contemplate something. "How do I explain it so you'll understand? Let's just say his heart isn't used to undergoing such rigorous work. It was overwhelmed by the strain and it shut down for a few seconds." His expression turned kind once more. "It was good you found him fast. There could have been more grievious consequences had you found him later."

Eriol could tell the doctor was personally attached to Xiao Lang from the anger he displayed.

"We couldn't stop him, doctor. He ran off without warning and we were quite ill prepared for it." Shiefa answered.

It was Yelan who spoke next. "Do you have an idea why he did so?"

"We're not really sure, Mother. He's been acting out of sorts this last week since… well, you know." Fuutie replied.

"I see." Yelan had nodded her head in understanding. No one ever spoke out loud of that recent incident in Japan.

"Ugh…"

The quiet moan had everyone looking towards Xiao Lang's bed. He was already sitting up, looking a bit disoriented.

Everyone flocked around him. And just like it had been with the doctor, his sister's questioned him relentlessly. The trail of questions stopped when they saw Xiao Lang lock eyes with their mother. Yelan had gently placed her hand on Xiao Lang's cheek.

"Do you feel better? You had us all worried for a few moments."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I worried you once more," Xiao Lang answered automatically. But instead of his usual unfeeling tone, everyone could sense the sincerity in his words. The hint of emotion in Xiao Lang's words was enough for Yelan. She answered him with a smile and Xiao Lang understood that he was forgiven. Yelan did not even press him to explain his reckless actions.

Dr. Ng went to Xiao Lang's bedside and examined the readings on the machines Xiao Lang was strapped into.

"Everything seems to be back to normal." He looked back at Xiao Lang. "Be more responsible of your body Xiao Lang. It's not good to be worrying such lovely ladies."

Xiao Lang only nodded. Doctor Ng smiled. "Do I have your word that you won't act so rashly once more? Your family isn't the only one who worries about you."

Xiao Lang blinked once, apparently taking in the doctor's last statement. "Thank you," he answered after a while. "I promise, Doctor."

Doctor Ng seemed satisfied by his answer. "We'll monitor you throughout the night and if nothing goes wrong, you can be out first thing in the morning. Remind me before you leave to give you your medication for the next month.

Xiao Lang nodded once more.

"Well, ladies, I'm assuming you'll be staying after visiting hours once again?"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile. Doctor Ng was already like family to them.

Xiao Lang looked out into the window overlooking the city, the memory of her still fresh in his mind.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

XIao Lang's Personal Office

12:50 PM

April 14, 2009

* * *

There were no further complications with Xiao Lang's condition through the night so he had left the hospital at first light. As if nothing had gone amiss, he was back at the office at 8:30 AM performing his normal duties. Eriol and his family had tried to persuade him from working today but he refused to listen to them. He had an important meeting with the Amamiya Group after lunch and he didn't dare miss it. The Amamiyas were a powerful family in Japan and they were considering partnering with the Li family for their new business here in Hong Kong. It was a meeting that would further secure power for the Li family. It was the only way he could think of to repay his family for constantly worrying them. Xiao Lang decided to drown himself with work the entire morning to clear his mind of her. But, try as he might, a small part of his brain was still preoccupied with thoughts of her.

He heaved a deep sigh. He needed his focus if he was to conduct himself properly for his meeting. They would be arriving any minute now and he needed them to understand that there was no one better to join with than the Li family. One of Kaho's assistants entered the room and whispered something in Kaho's ear. Kaho remained expressionless as she listened. After the message was passed, Kaho simply nodded and the assistant immediately exited the room.

Kaho looked at Xiao Lang and spoke. "They're on their way up."

Eriol stood up and straightened his tie. "Right, let's get to work."

Xiao Lang closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind. He only opened them when one of their secretaries entered and announced the Amamiya group. Xiao Lang put his arms together and rested his chin on them as he watched the Amamiyas file into the room. Eriol welcomed them all and gestured for them to take their seats. The Amamiyas were impressive in their own right. What caught Xiao Lang's eyes, however, was the last person to enter.

This was not their first meeting with the Amamiyas so Xiao Lang recognized everyone who entered. Except this person. He looked only a few years older than Xiao Lang, surely more than a decade younger than his companions. He was tall and well built, his ash black hair intensifying the deep brown of his eyes. The fact that he entered the room last indicated he was of a higher position than anyone else in their group. Despite the air of aloofness he carried, Xiao Lang already felt he was as tough as tempered steel. Xiao Lang nodded in acknowledgement as each person greeted him in turn. When everyone had finished the pleasantries, Xiao Lang noticed the new person staring at Kaho. He was sure Eriol noticed this as well. Both were a bit surprised when Kaho smiled at him in greeting. He seemed unprepared for this and he simply took his seat without greeting Eriol or Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang saw that this did not go well with his companions.

"I'm sorry, Li-san, he is quite new to this. Please excuse his actions."

Xiao Lang faced the man he remembered to be Umeda Tetsushi. "Of course, Umeda. However, I believe we haven't been introduced." Xiao Lang signaled towards the new guest.

"Oh, of course. This young man is the great-grandson of President Amamiya. He will be working with us on this venture from now on." Xiao Lang sensed a hint of resentment in the man's voice. Umeda looked at their newest companion and spoke. "Touya, this is the heir to the Li Family, Xiao Lang Li." Touya, as Umeda called him, stood up and offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Li."

The other members of the Amamiya party were aghast at how their newest member addressed Xiao Lang as an equal. Xiao Lang could practically feel the smile on Eriol's face. He stood up and took the outstretched hand.

"Likewise." Both of them nodded and seated themselves once more. Eriol and Kaho had then taken their on each side of Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang was in his element.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

Xiao Lang's Personal Office

12:48 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

Xiao Lang had his eyebrow raised as he observed Eriol pacing around the room. He had already told him to conduct himself properly in front of Daidouji Tomoyo but it seemed that Eriol needed a little more time. Kaho could feel Xiao Lang's disapproval so she tried to relax the atmosphere.

"Please stop that pacing, Eriol. You aren't doing yourself any favors. You'd look like a drowned alley cat when you see her again and I can only imagine what she'd think."

Eriol stopped and glared at her. "I don't want to hear that from someone flirting with someone much younger than her."

It was Kaho's turn to raise and eyebrow. She spoke slowly and dangerously. "I beg your pardon, cousin?"

Xiao Lang could sense that this conversation would be going to dangerous territories soon. Kaho only addressed Eriol as 'cousin' when she was angry with him.

"I meant that young Amamiya."

"Flirting, you say?"

"Yes, I saw the way you looked at each other."

"I have no idea what you mean. Is it not right to acknowledge someone you know?"

"Someone you know? Don't give me that - "

"Where did you meet him, Kaho?" Xiao Lang interrupted the discussion to disperse the tension.

Xiao Lang's interjection worked. Kaho lost the angry set of her face when she turned to him. "It was when I was looking for that grave for you."

Xiao Lang was starting to regret asking the question. He had already managed to control his mind from brooding too much about that girl but now Kaho went and reminded him about it once more. He instantly thought of her once again.

Kaho continued her story. "I never expected him to be an Amamiya though, he was dressed so casually then. If you told me who he was I'd laugh!" She smiled as she reminisced how he looked that day.

Eriol couldn't be angry at Kaho for too long so his anger had already abated at this point. "What was he doing there?"

Kaho turned to him with a sharp retort but stopped short when she saw Eriol smiling. She smiled back. The fight was over. "Cleaning a grave, I think. He was carrying a scrub brush and a bucket and all."

"Somehow I can't imagine that."

"You can see how surprised I was to find out he was an Amamiya."

"I see your point, Kaho."

Just then, there was a loud rap at the door and one of their secretaries entered the office. "Sirs, madam, Miss Daidouji has arrived. She's on her way now."

"Thank you, you may go." Kaho waived her away.

Xiao Lang looked at Eriol. "Can you do it or do you need to be excused?"

Eriol closed his eyes for a few moments. "No, I'm all right now," he reassured Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang nodded.

A minute passed before a knock was heard on the door. Xiao Lang took a deep breath to clear his mind of her. The doors opened then.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Okay, three chapters in one go! I hope that makes up for not updating in so long. Reviews and flames are always welcome. Thank you for reading. :D


	14. Collision

**Author's note: **Happy New Year to everyone! I decided to start the year right by finishing off he next chapter. Here it is. Its a late Christmas gift for everyone. Enjoy!

Oh, before I forget, thank you for all those who placed the story as one of their favorites as well as those who put it on alert. Thank you so much for the reviews as well. I'm keeping this short since I still have a take-home exam to do. My teacher gave us a take-home exam as a Christmas present. And the nerd that I am absolutely loves things like that, haha. Again, enjoy. :D

Here are the dates:

April 2: Touya and Kaho meet; Syaoran and Tomoyo meet; Eriol and Tomoyo meet; Syaoran goes to see the Kimura's; Touya and Yukito discuss Touya meeting Kaho;

April 3: Death Anniversary; Syaoran and Sakura first meet;

April 4: Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl;

April 5: Sakura and Syaoran meet again; Touya gets call from greatgrandfather

April 13: Sakura and Tomoyo go to Hong Kong, Ling gets lost, Xiao Lang goes searching for Sakura

April 14: Sakura meets Touya in Hong Kong, Syaoran and Touya meet in a business meeting, Kaho and Touya see each other again

April 15: Sakura and Tomoyo go to meeting with Tomoyo's business partners

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Full Summary:** Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two types of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to Satsuki Igarashi-sensei and all the wonderful members of CLAMP. The only thing I gain from the writing of this fanfic is a little rest from my usual serious thought processes.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 14: Collision**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

Xiao Lang's Personal Office

1:00 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

Sakura held her breath as the doors opened. As soon as she could see the entire room, she scanned it immediately for what she considered signs of danger, i.e. the person she and Tomoyo had just been talking about on the way here. There were two people standing beside another person which was sitting down. She immediately assumed the person in question was the latter. He was looking intently at the papers before him. He was probably reviewing what they were supposed to accomplish. Given the angle of his head, she couldn't see his face. Despite this, she had a nagging feeling that she had seen him somewhere before. She bounced the thought around her head for a bit. The way his hair was set in an unruly but somehow sophisticated way gave him away.

_Oh shit no!_

Sakura could feel herself start to hyperventilate. She could feel the heat burning her cheeks. The people beside him started to greet them.

A dark-haired man, his deep, navy eyes framed by glasses, was the first to speak. "Good afternoon, Miss Daidouji. Welcome to Li Industries."

"Good afternoon, Eriol, and of course, Xiao Lang Li."

Immediately after Tomoyo had finished, the person Sakura had been dreading finally looked up. Sakura found herself face to face with him once again. Sakura could see the shock that crossed his features. Hell, he even dropped the pen he was holding. It had looked like he was going to say something but he stopped abruptly as his gaze met hers. Sakura was desperately wishing that he had forgotten her but his expression was clearly saying he remembered her perfectly. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't force herself to break their staring contest. Sakura could vaguely see the confused expressions of the people inside the room. Her heart was beating as if she was running a marathon.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, their eyes locked on to each other's.

"Xiao Lang," his companion called his attention and he whipped his head to face the other man with them, obviously startled. Finally letting go of Sakura's gaze, Sakura immediately looked down at her feet, very much aware that Tomoyo was staring at her in wonder.

Sakura didn't know what he was doing. She kept her eyes firmly on her shoes. She heard rustling noises and heard his familiar deep voice. His perfect diction as impeccable as she had remembered.

"Welcome to a…ahm Hong Kong. I trust you uhm… had a good flight?"

_He's stammering, he's probably reining in his anger over what I did._

She felt Tomoyo's eyes leave her for a second to answer his question.

"Of course Xiao Lang, we had come here a few days early to enjoy what Hong Kong had to offer."

"I….ah… I see. I hope you enjoyed yourselves then."

Sakura could only hear what everyone was saying. She kept chanting in her head.

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

"Yes, Hong Kong is one of the better cities here in Asia after all."

"Yes, that's ah.. t-true."

Sakura blocked off everything her from her head except her mantra. She wasn't even aware of the pleasantries being exchanged.

"Miss Daidouji, I apologize in advance for our request, my cousin has just informed me that Madam Yelan Li, Xiao Lang's mother, as I am sure you know, needs to speak with Xiao Lang. It is of great importance. Would you please excuse us for around 20 minutes? I apologize for such an abrupt change in our schedule."

"Mother wants me?" A shiver went down Sakura's voice as his voice registered in her brain once more

"Yes, she will speak to you in the other room."

"I will have to apologize then, Miss Daidouji."

"Oh, it's an emergency, right? Please go ahead." Tomoyo's voice was pleasant but Sakura recognized a very small hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Please excuse us, then."

Sakura heard the almost inaudible sounds of the chairs scraping against the soft carpet, followed by the sound of a door closing. The next voice she heard was a woman's voice.

"Miss Daidouji, please take a seat. I'll arrange for refreshments while you wait. I sincerely apologize for such an intrusion. And you even came all the way from Japan."

"Oh, it's all right," Tomoyo paused and then continued. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet."

"Ah, yes. I am Kaho Mizuki, personal secretary to both Eriol and Xiao Lang. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daidouji."

"As it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You're companion has not been introduced to me as well."

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura finally looked away from her shoes and looked at Tomoyo. Her eyes were questioning.

"This is my friend, Sakura Kinomoto. She's taking the place of my secretary at the moment." Tomoyo introduced Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the person she was talking to and was taken aback at how beautiful the woman in front of her was. She had a friendly smile on her face. Sakura smiled meekly and bowed. The woman extended her hand towards her.

"Kaho Mizuki."

She took her hand a bit hesitantly. "Sakura Kinomoto. Good afternoon, Miss Mizuki."

"Good afternoon," Kaho returned the greeting. Sakura released her hand and Miss Mizuki gestured towards the chairs in front of them. "Please make yourself comfortable, tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sakura answered breathlessly. She and Tomoyo took their designated seats and Sakura changed from staring at her feet to staring at her clenched fists.

"You're red all over, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered to her. "Are you coming down with something?" she sounded worried.

"No."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"Do you know the guy I told you about?" Sakura asked.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Tomoyo's voice was low but she sounded exasperated.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way. I mean… it's just… it's him."

"Him?"

"Him, the guy with the brown hair. _Him._"

"Xiao Lang Li?" Tomoyo exclaimed in a loud voice. Both she and Sakura looked towards Kaho who had an amused and slightly confused look on her face.

"Ssshh!" Sakura hissed as she grabbed Tomoyo's arm. Tomoyo's jaw was still opened in awe. She looked at Sakura again.

When she spoke, she was whispering once more. "Xiao Lang Li? No wonder he was acting so weird."

"I'm so embarrassed. What do I do, Tomoyo?. I can't even look him in the face."

"Well, you were kind of doing that for a while back there."

"It was unconscious! I don't know what came over me. Help me, Tomoyo!" Sakura begged her.

"I really don't know what to do, Sakura."

"You can excuse me from the meeting."

"I need you here, Sakura. Can't you just not look at him?"

"I don't think I can."

"Well, I need you here. What else can we do? You have to last an hour or more in here."

"An hour?" Sakura was obviously worried. "I don't think I can last five minutes."

"Distract yourself then. Think of anything. Pretend he isn't in here."

"You make it sound so easy."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's shoulders and made Sakura face her. "Breathe deeply." Her eyes were boring into Sakura's. "You will get through this. Just listen to the conversation. Keep your eyes on the paper. I will make it as fast as I can. All right?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Sakura looked down as if deep in thought. Two minutes passed before Tomoyo asked her another question. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That I just realized the shoes you bought me has 73 sequins and 42 rhinestones."

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. "What else?"

"That I wish the ground would swallow me whole and disgorge me out in Japan!" she hissed.

"Haha, that's better. I think" Tomoyo laughed a little nervously.

Sakura gave her a dark look but before she could reply, the door flew open and another woman walked into the room. Sakura and Tomoyo gave her the once-over. Both of them immediately realized this was one woman who got her way all the time. She scanned the room and seeing only the ladies present, raised her eyebrow in displeasure.

"Did I walk into the wrong room?" Her voice betrayed her no nonsense manner. She looked at Kaho and spoke again. "Kaho, an explanation?"

Kaho smiled and answered. "There was an emergency and Xiao Lang had to step out for a bit."

"An emergency?" the woman's serious facade was broken in an instant and worry replaced it.

"Nothing to worry about," Kaho immediately assured her. "It's more of a business emergency. They're in the back room. Eriol is with him. They'll be out in a few minutes though."

The worry instantly disappeared and the seriousness returned. "I understand. I'll go and see the problem, shall I?"

"Please do, I think Eriol will need some help."

The woman became curious. "I'll go then." She faced Tomoyo and Sakura and gave a light bow. "I apologize for the delay. I shall straighten things out immediately."

Not waiting for a reply, she walked to the room where the two gentlemen had disappeared a few moments before. Laughter verging on the maniacal could be heard as she opened the door. The same laughter was immediately silenced as the door closed.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

Room adjacent to Xiao Lang Li's personal office

1:05 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

Xiao Lang had followed Eriol into the room without hesitation. Upon seeing an empty room, he immediately asked Eriol for an explanation. "Where is my mother?"

"In her meeting." Eriol answered calmly.

"Then why did you drag me out of ours?" Xiao Lang asked angrily.

"I took you out before you could make a complete and utter fool of yourself."

Xiao Lang flinched. "I had it under control. You needn't -"

Xiao Lang's words were stopped cold as Eriol placed a hand mirror in front of him. Xiao Lang could feel himself blushing but he didn't realize he was already that red.

"I have never seen that shade of red on any person before, Xiao Lang."

"Ugh. I have it… I'm all…fine. I'm fine!"

Eriol smirked. "You can't even form a coherent sentence, Xiao Lang. I have a good memory. I remember where I had first seen the girl with Miss Daidouji. I can even tell you what she was wearing that day. And given that staredown you and her were having, I assume there's more to her than you're letting on. So spill."

Xiao Lang only grunted in response.

"I need a little help from your end, Xiao Lang. I have 20 minutes to get you back to normal or as close to normal as possible. I need you help. What happened?"

Xiao Lang remained silent.

"That's it! You saw her again when you took off that time!" Eriol was sometimes too smart for his own good.

Xiao Lang gave him a dark look before finally relenting. He told him all that happened between him and the girl. It took all of 5 minutes. However, he refrained from blurting out that episode about him running after her after catching her scent from Ling. He already had an idea how Eriol would react. He could only survive so much humiliation in one day. After he spoke, Eriol's reaction had his jaw dropping open in shock. Eriol was laughing. Hard. It was as if he couldn't even stand from laughing so hard. He had collapsed in a chair, still laughing his head off.

He was about to deck Eriol when Feimei entered the room.

Feimei was dumbfounded for a few seconds as she entered the meeting room. The Daidouji account was a very important asset to Li Industries. Xiao Lang himself was personally attending to matters regarding their venture. They were very serious when it came to work. She was surprised when she entered the room where they were supposed to be having a business meeting. The Li sisters had taken it upon themselves to check up on Xiao Lang every now and then. Today, it was Feimei's turn play babysitter. Her surprise upon entering the room was nothing compared to the shock she experienced at the scene that greeted her in the adjacent room. Kaho had told her it was an emergency of some kind. This looked like nothing of the sort.

"What in the world are you two doing? You have important guests outside and both of you are here sharing a joke?" She was glaring daggers at Eriol who was still laughing his head off. "Eriol, stop being an idiot and explain."

Eriol wiped the tears from his eyes and told Feimei what Xiao Lang had told him. With a bit of editing here and there.

Feimei's face was like that of a kid when they learned Christmas had come early. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Are you certain?"

Xiao Lang joined the conversation then. "It's not as he says it."

Eriol shrugged, trying not to break out in laughter once more. "Oh, it was more or less like that. I put in my two-cents as well, you see." He looked at his watch briefly before looking back at Feimei. "And he has approximately 7 minutes left to compose himself and not look like a love struck fool once more. The way they were staring! I tell you Feimei - "

"Love struck? It isn't like that at all!" Xiao Lang was starting to raise his voice.

"And you were lecturing me on acting properly. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Eriol obviously enjoyed teasing Xiao Lang on this matter. He never got the opportunity to do so so he was milking the moment of all it was worth.

"As cute as the circumstances are -"

"Cute? What is cute in all of this?" Xiao Lang was starting to lose his temper but neither Feimei nor Eriol was paying attention to him.

"- it isn't good for Xiao Lang to look that way in front of our guests. Think of his dignity Eriol!" Feimei continued in mock horror.

"That's why I excused him from the meeting for a while."

Feimei clapped her hands together in delight. "Excellent idea! How did you plan on salvaging whatever shreds of dignity he has left?"

"Feimei, Eriol, this is serious."

They still ignored him. "I was working on it. A little help?"

Feimei finally turned to Xiao Lang. "You're so red Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang groaned. "Please don't point it out. I'm already working on it."

She looked back at Eriol. "Do you think concealer might work?"

"If you plan to dunk his entire head into a bucket of the stuff then yes, maybe."

"No go, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," Eriol answered with a smile.

She looked at Xiao Lang seriously and Xiao Lang was forced to bite back the retort he was going to give. "Can you pretend she isn't in the room? It's the only way. They do say it's always mind over matter."

"I don't… think I can." Xiao Lang wasn't sure he could even keep his thought coherent with her so close to him.

"Aww, that's co cute!" Feimei was gushing like a little girl.

"Focus, Feimei." Although Eriol's words were serious, his expression was anything but.

Feimei looked back at Xiao Lang. "Then pretend you don't know she's in the room,"

Xiao Lang was confused. "That's no different from pretending she isn't in the room."

"Of course there's a difference. You won't pretend she isn't in the room. What you'll do is pretend her being in the room doesn't affect you."

Xiao Lang was even more confused. "But it does."

Feimei's response was immediate. "Exactly why you have to pretend it doesn't. We'll be protecting our image first. We'll deal with your problem after you live through the meeting. I'm thinking that one is going to need a lot of work."

"What about his signal light?"

"Signal what?" Xiao Lang could never get used to Eriol's quirks with language.

"I meant your face is like a police siren. Even if you pretend you're okay, you're blushing face gives you away."

"Ugh."

Feimei was thinking. "I've got it. Let's go."

Both Eriol and Xiao Lang were surprised.

"Are you sure, Feimei?" Eriol asked a little hesitantly.

"Follow my lead, you'll understand. Let's not keep them waiting. I think your time limit has been up already. Besides, I want to study her face closely. I didn't pay attention to her at all. I already know Daidouji so she has to be the one with brown hair, right?"

Eriol nodded. Xiao Lang didn't know what expression to put on his face. His pulse was racing at the thought of being confined in a room with her once more.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

Xiao Lang's Personal Office

1:30 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

The door finally opened and the woman appeared once more. The two men who had entered the room also appeared. Sakura immediately looked down to the sheet of paper she had readied in front of her. She had spent her waiting time trying to distract herself from the thought of having to face him, either literally or figuratively.

"I apologize for such an unforgivable delay. Ah, of course, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Feimei Li."

Sakura forced herself to look at her without meeting his gaze. The woman was smiling serenely. She had first extended her hand towards Tomoyo who took it immediately.

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

Feimei nodded and then set her eyes on Sakura. She offered her hand and Sakura took it.

"Uhm, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered shyly.

She glanced at Sakura for a long time letting her eyes move up and down her frame. Apparently liking what she saw, her smile became dazzling. "It's so very wonderful to meet you, Miss Kinomoto."

"Uhm, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

She smiled at Sakura for a few more seconds before releasing Sakura's hand.

"I hope to be seeing more of you in the future." She was smiling with a glint in her eye that Sakura didn't understand. She smiled at her once more before turning back to her companions. She walked towards Syaoran, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll arrange everything with Dr. Ng. We still have to go over the next medication regimen he's making for you." She turned away from him and turned towards Sakura and Tomoyo. "I apologize for such a display. I can never stop worrying about my brother. He just came out from the hospital today, you see. Despite our warnings he still goes directly to work."

"We could hold the meeting sometime else, if it would be better," Tomoyo hastily proposed.

Feimei simply smiled at them. "You're here already so it would be better to get things done. Your coming here would have been a waste of time otherwise. We can attend to Xiao Lang after your meeting. It's no problem."

"Oh, all right," replied Tomoyo.

"Well then, I shall leave you all to attend to other matters."

Feimei then gave a light bow and left the room.

Sakura was a little suspicious at her too happy expression. She didn't like how Feimei was checking her out before either. It was like she was part of a joke she wasn't aware of.

After the door had closed shut, the man with dark blue hair spoke once more. "Continuing with the introductions, I believe Miss Kinomoto has not been introduced to everyone in our party." He approached Sakura and offered his hand. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Kinomoto." She took his hand automatically but before Sakura could ask what he meant by that statement, Eriol had already continued speaking. "The lady behind you is my cousin, Kaho Mizuki. And of course, the heir to the Li name, Xiao Lang Li."

At this he gestured towards the person Sakura had resolved not to look at for the entire duration of the meeting. Not looking at his face and very much aware that her own was burning, she bowed deeply. If Sakura had ventured to look up she would have seen Xiao Lang look menacingly at Eriol. Despite this, Eriol still held Sakura's hand. Sakura wasn't aware of the exchange that had taken place but Tomoyo had seen every moment and she was starting to get very curious.

After having satisfied his urge to tease Xiao Lang, Eriol finally released Sakura's hand. Sakura sat down and proceeded to clear her mind of the things going on in the meeting. She had told Tomoyo she would be taking down notes but her mind was too frayed at the moment. She wasn't paying attention to anything being said. The sheet of paper in front of her remained blank. She continued in her abstraction until a light nudge from Tomoyo forcefully grabbed her out of her thoughts.

She looked at Tomoyo in confusion. "What is it, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo gestured towards Eriol.

Eriol had a patient smile on his face. "Uh, yes?"

"I was just informing Miss Kinomoto of our need to leave."

"Le- leave?"

"Yes, we received a call indicating an event which Kaho and I have to attend to immediately. I apologize for leaving so suddenly. However, Xiao Lang can handle both of you ladies on his own so… "

"Oh, I see. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Sakura was embarrassed at how out of it she'd been. They had probably waited for her to snap out of her distracted thoughts. It must have been a shameful sight.

Eriol gave her a wide smile. "Believe me, it has." He and Kaho stood up and left the room, a knowing smile painted on his face. Sakura couldn't understand it at all.

Sakura watched as they left and then went back to staring at her sheet of paper. Or she would have, had her eyes not locked with his deep brown ones. Just as it had been before, his eyes did not let go of hers. Sakura was aware of Tomoyo shifting her weight on her chair. Tomoyo was obviously uncomfortable with these gazing contests she and he took part in.

Coughing loudly, Tomoyo dared to intrude on their moment. "Yes, Xiao Lang, as we were discussing…"

Xiao Lang turned back to Tomoyo and it was obvious he was reluctant to do so. Tomoyo made a mental note to grill Sakura about her relationship with Xiao Lang Li the moment they were alone. Sakura went back to staring at the paper in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Daidouji?"

"Right, as I was saying, I think Hong Kong Fashion Week would be a good time to introduce ourselves to the Hong Kong Market. I believe that event is under the Li Industries' supervision?"

"Yes, my sister handles all affairs for that event."

"Then it would be the perfect opportunity! I want to move along with this project as soon as I can and the event is timely." Tomoyo used her most convincing voice.

"The event has been planned for almost a year and it is a few weeks away. All other participants have been readying themselves for months, Miss Daidouji. Will your group be ready by that time?"

It was that time that Tomoyo's phone started to vibrate. She briefly looked at the caller and a look of perplexity crossed her face. "It seems I have to take this. Would it be all right if I left you for a while, Xiao Lang? Uh … you can continue talking about the event to my companion, she'll be taking down the important points. I just really have to take this. "

"Of course."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm, effectively grabbing her attention. "Sakura, I have to leave for a few minutes."

Sakura was horrified. "What? NO!" she whispered harshly. "Don't leave me, Tomoyo!"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I won't be long promise." And with that Tomoyo rose from her chair and headed out the door leaving Sakura and Xiao Lang alone.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

LI industries Building

Hall Outside Xiao Lang Li's Personal Office

2:48 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

Tomoyo was starting to get annoyed at all the things the Li people have been doing this entire day. Turning a corner, she finally saw the people she was looking for.

"All right, Eriol. Why the phone call?"

Eriol answering smile was anything but innocent. "I see it would be no use lying to you."

"Everything has been weird since the meeting started so I want to make sense of at least a few things."

"We wanted to leave them alone."

Tomoyo wasn't prepared for his honest answer. "Them? You mean Xiao Lang and Sakura?"

"Who else? We've only been recently informed that those two have had shall we say a less than favorable parting?"

"Is that why his sister was eyeing Sakura like that?"

Eriol continued to smile calmly. "Ah, you saw that did you."

"Anyone would."

"I will admit that ever since we found out, Miss Kinomoto has sparked an extreme curiosity within us."

The word 'us' implied that many more people will be 'informed' of this event. Tomoyo gave a small laugh. "I never knew the Li people were such gossip mongers."

It was Kaho who answered then. "Gossiping hardly concerns us, Miss Daidouji." She had said it gently and without inflection but it had sounded like a reproach nonetheless.

Realizing her mistake, Tomoyo apologized. "All right, I'm sorry." She turned to Eriol, "Why the sudden interest, Eriol?"

"You remember Xiao Lang the first time you met, correct?" Tomoyo nodded. "So of course you observed first hand his not exactly congenial personality."

"You mean that fact that he's colder than an ice cube left out in the Hokkaido snow?"

Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's remark. "Something like that." He looked at Tomoyo seriously then. "Xiao Lang had disappeared the day after our meeting. After that day, there had been a profound change in him. Only later did we learn that this 'change' had been due to him meeting her."

"Okay, and where that does leave us?"

"Let's just say that we are going to be like the Wizard of Oz."

"Wizard of Oz?" Tomoyo repeated, not quite understanding.

"Yes. We're going to give that tin man a heart."

Tomoyo laughed out loud then. "Such scheming! I'm in."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "That easily? Aren't you going to be more protective of your friend? We might be planning on using her and just throwing her away when she serves her purpose."

"Oh, my friend isn't helpless. She's tough. She's been worried about him for days now so it's better that she confronts him. Just so she doesn't have to worry incessantly. Besides, it's not only the Daidoujis who will be after your neck if you hurt her."

"Is that a threat, Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo smiled icily. "A friendly warning, more like."

"Consider us warned." Eriol relied easily. "Anyway, we'll have to do some work right now." Eriol gestured one of their assistants to come towards them. When he reached in front of them, Eriol told him his instructions. "I want you to serve refreshments in Xiao Lang's office."

"What will I offer them, sir?"

"Anything is fine." The assistant nodded and turned to leave but Eriol stopped him by grabbing his arm. "And I want you to spill all of it on the woman inside the room."

Everyone was surprised at Eriol's request.

"But sir, Sir Li is inside there! It's one of his business partners! I can't just do that! He'd skin me alive!"

Eriol simply smiled. "Yes he would, if that girl was just any normal business partner."

"See! So I can't just -"

"You can tell him I told you to do it.

"But he'll be so angry he won't listen to me!"

Eriol gave a frustrated sigh. "Just do as I say. I'll handle the consequences. After dumping it on the girl, just mouth to Xiao Lang that I was responsible. Lip reading is one of Xiao Lang's less useful talents."

"But sir!"

"Just do it! Do I need to ask someone more competent to do the job?" Eriol was starting to get irritated at this person's sense of duty. Getting angry always seemed to make this easier. And just as expected, the assistant caved and agreed instantly. After he left, Tomoyo and Kaho walked to Eriol's side.

"What exactly are you plotting?" Kaho asked.

"Knowing Xiao Lang, he's probably talking to her from his usual chair, if they're talking at all, that is. Did you do as I asked, Kaho?" he asked her a question in turn.

"I switched off all listening and viewing devices in the room."

"Perfect!"

It was Tomoyo's turn to ask a question. "So what did you do exactly?"

Eriol grinned. "I gave him a reason to go near her."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Central, Hong Kong Island

Li Industries Building

Xiao Lang's Personal Office

2:40 PM

April 15, 2009

* * *

Sakura was well aware of her racing heartbeat. She was sure her heart rate isn't good. It felt like it would be jumping out of her chest any moment. She was angry at Tomoyo for feeding her to the sharks like this. Tomoyo must understand how uncomfortable she would feel if she left them alone. She could only imagine what he was thinking at this time.

_Get it together, Sakura! I at least have to make an effort to continue the meeting. Tomoyo said he was very business minded. Personal stuff doesn't matter. _

Sakura gathered enough courage to speak. "Uhm… about the event…"

"It's been well over a week since we last saw each other."

Sakura didn't dare raise her head to face him. Surprised by his statement, it took her almost a minute to reply. "Yes, it has."

"I… I've been wanting to apologize for… well... that incident."

Despite her better judgment, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze. She couldn't control the words that came out her mouth.

"I should be the one apologizing, not you! My behaviour was unforgivable."

"You had every right to chasten -"

"But I didn't know your life and I was all judgmental. I even hit -"

"I deserved to be hit -"

"No! Not the way I did it. I was -"

Sakura stopped short as Xiao Lang laughed while shaking his head.

"I thought up all the possible scenarios of our reunion but I never imagined it to be like this. In all my imaginings, it always ended up with me getting hit once more and you running off." The smile he wore was gentle.

Sakura continued to look at him but she was calmer after hearing him laugh. "Like I said, it wasn't my place to be angry. You said things so close to your heart and look how I reacted. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know anything about you and I imposed my own morals onto you. I feel awful about what I did. I'm sorry."

Xiao Lang was surprised at her words. "You were worried about my feelings? After the stupid things I blurted out?"

"They weren't stupid. You look like you meant them.

Xiao Lang nodded. "I did at the time."

"See, that means that I'm at fault." Sakura hung her head.

Xiao Lang shook his head. "No, I was at fault. I said something to gravely offend you."

Sakura looked at him once more. "No, I was the one who acted like a psycho."

Xiao Lang laughed out loud once more. "I see neither of us are going to concede on this point. Why don't we make it even, all right?"

Sakura managed a laugh. "Yes, that's fine by me."

"I've been applying myself on a lot of the things you told me at that time."

Sakura sighed. "Hey, hey, I thought we just decided to drop this issue,"

Xiao Lang smiled in response. "I know, but I felt that I needed to tell you. You were right on numerous points. I wanted you to know I've been working on things – a lot of things."

"You do know what I said were just the angry ramblings of a frustrated, irrational person, right? You don't need to believe them at all."

"Call it what you will. It doesn't change the fact that I think they were all true. You were right on many things. So… thank you."

Sakura was a bit taken aback at the sincerity of his words. "Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you." Xiao Lang punctuated his sentence with a gentle smile.

"Uhm, you're welcome?" The uncertainty in Sakura's voice was a bit too obvious. Having recovered her wits, Sakura asked a question that had been bugging her since the start. "People call you Xiao Lang Li, right?"

"That is my name."

"So how do I call you now? I was thinking maybe Li-san, you know? Because calling you by your first name would be a little too…"

"If you don't mind, you can call me the way you did that day."

"What, Syaoran?"

"Yes. If you write my name in Japanese characters, people will read it as Syaoran anyway. Besides, it's easier to pronounce for you."

"But I can pronounce Xiao Lang just fine," Sakura started to protest.

Xiao Lang was obviously enjoying himself watching Sakura react. He had an amused smile on his face. "Humor me."

"Oh fine, you win." Sakura just rolled her eyes. She knew how futile arguing with him could be sometimes.

Just then, one of the Li assistants entered.

"Sir Li, I've brought refreshments. Sir Eriol and Miss Kaho will be returning shortly."

Sakura finally looked away from Syaoran, as he himself wanted her to call him. She looked back to the empty sheet of paper in front of her and couldn't stop her shriek of surprise as cold liquid poured all over her.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Phew! That was long, haha. This thing is like 16 pages on Microsoft Word! Anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review if you have the time. Until the next chapter! XD


	15. Monopoly

**Author's note:** I'm sorry, I've no excuse. Actually, I do but there are just too many and I'm too lazy to list them down. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the alerts. I was extremely guilty when someone put my story on alert 6 months after my last update. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I've made it **extra long** to maybe make up for the long break. As always, I appreciate anything you guys can tell me, reviews or flames, comments and suggestions and whatnot. Feel free to tell me your opinions. I won't chew you out. XD

Now, as usual, the Dates Primer

April 2 – Touya and first Kaho meet, Syaoran and Tomoyo first meet, Syaoran goes to Kimura's, Touya and Yukito discuss Kaho

April 3 – Shuichi Kimura's death anniversary, Syaoran and Sakura first meet

April 4 – Li sisters bother Syaoran about mystery girl, Syaoran wanders off alone

April 5 – Syaoran and Sakura meet again, Touya receives a call from his great-grandfather

April 13 – Sakura and Tomoyo out in Hong Kong, Li family searches for lost Ling, Sakura and Tomoyo help Ling

April 14 – Sakura meets Touya in Hong Kong,Touya sees Kaho again in meeting with Syaoran

April 15 – Tomoyo's meeting with Li family

I'll be removing the dates primer soon, from now on everything is going in chronological order so it'll be much easier to follow.

Right, let's go! XD

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Full Summary: **Sakura has lost her first love in a tragic accident 3 years ago. Syaora's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chanced meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her and a love that will transform him. They say there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another man's chest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own an iota of Card Captor Sakura. All of if belongs to the amazing, life-changing manga creators known as CLAMP. Hats off to Ohkawa-sensei and everyone else who make up CLAMP. I don't earn any money off of this story but I do earn some bits of happiness here and there.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 15: Monopoly**

Xiao Lang's Li's Office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

2:57 PM

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. As soon as Xiao Lang saw his soon-to-be-jobless assistant tip everything over, he had instinctively rushed to Sakura's side. He wasn't able to make it in time though and by the time he was beside her she was already dripping wet. He turned to fix his gaze on the person who had just caused the incident. The terrified expression on his assistant's face cued him on just how threatening he looked at that moment. He mouthed some words and Xiao Lang's eyes narrowed to thin slits. It seemed Eriol was thoroughly enjoying himself. The assistant bowed and offered his apologies but Xiao Lang paid him no mind. He didn't even notice when he'd left. He was too busy fighting the impulse to search for Eriol and murder him.

As strong as the compulsion to hunt down Eriol was, the urge to touch her was much stronger. She had not moved ever since her yelp of surprise. She was sitting stiffly, her eyes closed, her breath slowly becoming even. Xiao Lang heaved a sigh to calm him and knelt beside her. He took out his handkerchief and started to wipe the liquid from her face. Sakura's eyes split open and he felt Sakura stiffen even more. He could feel his face heat up each time he pressed the fabric against her face.

It was unsatisfying to say the least.

Somewhere from inside him, the desire to brush his fingers over her skin threatened to overwhelm him. He made it a point not to look into her eyes. It would be bad if he lost himself in them. He might not be able to control these urges and whims that seemed to assault him whenever she was near. Despite the turmoil and confusion she brought, he still wanted to be by her side. It felt right to him somehow. Her proximity always banished logic and rational thinking from his mind. So focused was he on his task that he did not see Sakura's face flush. He continued his work dutifully, never uttering a word. Satisfied that he'd removed all he could, he brushed away the strands of hair sticking to her face. He tried to meet her gaze but she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sakura made no sign that she heard him.

Taking her hand in his, he tried once more. "I'm really sorry. Were you hurt?" He could feel her fingers trembling and so he pressed her hand firmly. Her thin, cool fingers were a contrast to his own warm ones but it only made him more aware of them. This was the first time he had held her hand like this and he found that it was a pleasant feeling. He briefly wondered what it would feel like if he laced her fingers with his. Before his mind could wander farther, he finally heard her voice.

"I'm all right." She turned to him and smiled hesitantly. Xiao Lang found himself returning it.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I hired incompetent people like that."

He could tell she was amused by his statement. "Ah, it's just tea. At least it wasn't warm tea, right?"

She was probably trying to brighten up the mood but Xiao Lang could not let go of the stupid prank Eriol did. His mood was still foul. "I was stupid, if I'd only been closer and had reacted faster then this sort of thing - "

"Well, you were against gravity after all. You could only do so much," she interrupted.

"I'm serious."

"You always are."

"Aren't you cheeky today?" he asked.

"Sorry, everything's just too funny," she replied. She then pulled her hand away slowly and Xiao Lang stopped himself from reaching out to grab it back.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I meant relax! You are so uptight." She crossed her hands across her chest. "How many times have I told you that?"

"Only twice."

"Maybe I should say it again to get my point across."

"Won't make much of a difference."

"I know. You tend to be thick-headed whenever I say it. Anyway, seeing as how I've gone swimming in cold tea, I guess I should be leaving." She tried to stand up but Xiao Lang grabbed her hand, effectively keeping her seated.

Xiao Lang had automatically reacted at the word "leaving". It was only after he had her hand in his and came face to face with her confused expression did he realize what he had done. Deep inside of him, he did not want her to go. At least not yet. Having pined away for her for more than a week, a few hours with her were not enough to satisfy his desire to be close to her. Add to that the fact he had spent those hours trying to forget the fact she was there at all. He made a decision not knowing if he would regret it later on.

"I apologize again."

"Syaoran," Sakura started in a tired tone.

Before she could continue, Xiao Lang spoke once more. "Let me make it up to you. I feel awful about your dress. Let me make a call and I'll find a replacement for it."

"Are you going to ask someone to shop for me? That would be too much of a bother. I'm fine. You don't have to worry yourself."

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Please, leave it all to me."

Sakura laughed once more and Xiao Lang marveled at how much he loved the sound.

"Okay," he heard her say.

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow. "You're giving up just like that? I was readying myself to argue with you."

She smiled at him in response. "Well, I was remembering that time at the café. I might as well leave it all up to you."

He gave a low chuckle. "I find that I like this more obedient side of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's only for now."

"I don't doubt that," he answered with a sigh.

"Well, you'd better have an extra coat or something. I'll be fine if I just cover myself up. I can just take a cab and go back to our hotel. You really don't have to do much." As she said this she tidied up the other strands across her face.

"Do you honestly think I would simply lend you a coat?" he asked. He was a bit insulted that she thought he would simply allow her to return in such a state.

She looked surprised at his answer. "I not only think that but I expect it. I highly doubt you have some clothes lying around someplace."

"Not to worry. We have a multitude of designer clothes a few floors down," he replied.

"Huh, why?" she asked in confusion.

Xiao Lang sighed and shook his head. "I do hope Daidouji's real secretary gets well soon."

Sakura heard him and tried to look indignant. "Hey, for your information -"

Xiao Lang gave her a patronizing look and spoke, not allowing her to finish what she was saying. "Were you paying attention to the meeting at all?"

Sakura felt herself blush once more. "Ah, that. I was kind of busy that time."

"Busy? Weren't you brought as her interim secretary? You should have notes for the entire meeting. It's good we record the meetings in there in case we miss one or two minor details. I can just imagine the minutes you'll be giving Daidouji."

"Wow, talk about overkill. Anyway, I was busy doing something else," she answered with a pout.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

She smiled a little sheepishly. "Ah, uhm…counting the shiny stuff on my shoes."

"What will I do with you?" Xiao Lang gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, you can start by making it up to me. It's getting cold, you know."

Xiao Lang had been too preoccupied taking in everything about her that he had forgotten the situation at hand.

"Oh, sorry."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and he helped her to her feet. He pulled a little too hard and she ended up leaning on him for a bit. He whispered a feeble apology as he gently stood her straight. Amidst the smell of tea he could still make out the smell of cherry blossoms. He was going to be intoxicated with this smell if he didn't control himself. He removed his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. His face was so hot he was amazed the body fluids in his brain haven't evaporated yet. Or maybe they already have. That would explain his addled behavior right now. If he had ventured to look at Sakura at that moment, he would have seen her face turn the same shade of red. As it was, both of them refused to look at each other, Sakura forcing herself to look down and Xiao Lang forcing himself to look somewhere to his far right.

He had to fight the urge to take her hand once more. Instead, he moved towards the phone on his table. He pressed a button.

"Tell Fuutie I need her."

"Yes, Sir," came the reply.

Glad that his face was not as flushed as it was before, he turned to face Sakura once more. "Now we wait."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Corridor Leading to Xiao Lang Li's Office

Li Industries Building,

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

3:30 PM

* * *

Fuutie had just gotten off the phone with Feimei who was telling her everything that transpired in Xiao Lang's office when she had received a call from Xiao Lang asking her to come up to meet him. Fuutie could not contain her excitement. She was finally going to meet the mysterious woman who has turned Xiao Lang's life topsy-turvy in so short a time. She was expecting a lot out of her because of what Feimei told her. The girl would have to be something if she could extract that kind of reaction from Xiao Lang.

Just as she approached Xiao Lang's office she saw Eriol, Kaho and a woman she recognized as the Japanese fashion designer, Tomoyo Daidouji. It was as if they were waiting for someone. Kaho was the first to notice her. As Kaho turned so did Eriol. Fuutie stopped in front of them and surmised from the smile on Eriol's face that something was already up.

"Fuutie," he greeted her.

"Eriol," she answered back in the same tone. She already knew he wanted her to do something. She and Eriol were good at these kinds of conversations.

"Before anything else, let me introduce you to our new ally, I mean, our guest for today." He gestured towards Tomoyo Daidouji. Before he could say her name Fuutie already interrupted him.

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, correct? I've seen your work and all I can say is that I'm impressed."

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled in response and accepted the compliment graciously. "Thank you very much. I'm pleased to meet you as well, Miss Fuutie Li. I'm also impressed by your work."

Fuutie nodded. "I'm sure we have tons to talk about when the opportunity allows us. However, I must leave you now. Xiao Lang asked me to come meet him. It seems of an urgent nature."

"Of course, it is," Eriol replied with a peculiar tone.

Fuutie stared at Eriol for a few seconds and spoke. "Something's already afoot?"

"Yes, I believe so. Can I leave the rest to you?" Fuutie understood everything contained in the smile Eriol gave her.

She gave him her most mischievous grin. "I'll do my best."

Kaho gave a little laugh. "You should listen to yourselves."

"I'm sure we sound funny," Fuutie answered impatiently. "But right now I really can't think of anything but seeing her for myself. My curiosity is getting the best of me, I'm afraid. I can't stay with you all much longer," she told them as she walked past.

"I understand, just give us the details as soon as you can," Eriol said as he walked towards his own office.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Fuutie laughed before heading to the door that led to Xiao Lang's office.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the oak doors open. She was surprised to see the room empty. She scanned the room once more and saw Xiao Lang and the girl at the far end of the room. They were both looking out of the window. She noticed that the girl had Xiao Lang's suit jacket on. She wondered at that but she found her answer when she noticed that the girl was drenched. She immediately understood what Xiao Lang wanted her to do. Both of them were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Fuutie enter the room. Fuutie dared to go nearer if only to hear small parts of their talk.

As she drew nearer, what she saw surprised her. Xiao Lang was actually smiling. And what's more, it wasn't those impersonal smiles he used when the occasion called for them. It was a real smile. The longer she watched the more she noticed other things.

This Xiao Lang completely had his guard down. Xiao Lang had been trained since he was young to always put up barriers around himself so as not to be taken advantage of. Xiao Lang did not bring down those barriers even when he was at home resting. But here he was, completely comfortable conversing with someone who Fuutie considered a complete stranger. The aura around him, the way he carried himself, everything was different. In the past few years, Xiao Lang had been more of a living corpse. But now, Fuutie had never seen him so animated. The Xiao Lang she was seeing now was completely alien to the one she knew. This was a lot closer to the Xiao Lang she her sisters had always strived for. She watched them for a time. It was obvious that both were oblivious to her presence, each one absorbed with the other.

As much as she wanted to continue watching them, her own curiosity with regards to the girl got the better of her. She finally approached them.

"I'm thinking you need things like this, you know?" she started to say.

Xiao Lang smirked. "Things like this?"

She looked back at him with a smile. "Yeah. Things like this can make you forget about all the stuff going through your head. It's only after seeing this office that I actually have an idea the amount of work you do."

"My office is modular. It has three sections basically. I use this room for meetings."

"So this is only a third of it?" she asked, her eyes turning wide.

"You can think of it that way. Well, in any case, it is true that I've only recently discovered the joys of the Hong Kong skyline. It does relax me quite a bit."

She pressed her face against the glass admiring the world beyond it. "This should be a tourist spot, you know. I doubt anywhere else in Hong Kong has this great a view."

"Thus the reason for choosing it as my office," Xiao Lang answered.

She swiveled her head to face Xiao Lang, flabbergasted. "You can choose your own office?"

He looked amused at her expression. "Didn't you already get an idea of how important I am from this room? It's one of the perks of being the next company President."

Fuutie decided to intrude right then. "Quite unfair, don't you think?" Both of them turned around, obviously surprised to see Fuutie there. Fuutie continued as if nothing was amiss. "Xiao Lang gets to choose his office but they assigned ours. They find it amusing to place me in the 5th floor. Hardly any light gets in there. I understand that I have my own atelier, but still, it's unfair right?"

Xiao Lang lost his composure for a second and Fuutie was very pleased she could see such an expression on his face. He was back to his business façade immediately. Fuutie smirked at him. Xiao Lang does not react but chose this chance to introduce them. Just like any proper gentleman, he took his companion's hand and presented her to Fuutie. Holding on to her left hand, he gestured to Fuutie with his right. "Fuutie, this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, my sister, Li Fuutie."

Fuutie immediately knew something was different between these two. In all the introductions Xiao Lang has made until now, he always made it a point to refer to his family and introducing them first before their guest. It was the basic rule of the Li family – name those of higher importance first. The fact he had done the opposite was already a give-away for Fuutie. Immediately thinking of a way to tease Xiao Lang, Fuutie purposely extended her left hand. She wasn't left handed herself but she wanted to gauge Xiao Lang's reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Fuutie with her most innocent smile.

Both Xiao Lang and his companion stared at her outstretched hand for a few moments. Xiao Lang did not give any indication that he was going to release Sakura's hand. A few seconds passed and Sakura finally looked at Xiao Lang with a questioning glance. Xiao Lang on the other hand was giving Fuutie a death glare, daring her to continue this tease. A few more awkward seconds passed before Fuutie smirked in defeat. She grandly withdrew her left hand and offered her right. Sakura seemed a little confused by this but she simply took Fuutie's hand hesitantly.

"The pleasure is mine."

Xiao Lang finally spoke. "Fuutie is my sister who heads the Fashion and Entertainment Division of our company. She's also a well-known designer here in Hong Kong. She's currently heading the first ever Hong Kong Fashion Week. I'll leave you in her capable hands for the time being. She should find something to dress you in. I sincerely apologize for that accident."

"Uhm, yeah, sure… no problem."

"Are you all right?" Xiao Lang asked her in concern.

"Uhm, right, I'm okay. Super fine." She refused to meet his gaze.

Fuutie realized she was a bit shaken from her tease. She was acting awkwardly towards Xiao Lang now. Completely different from before. Fuutie made a mental note to rectify this immediately. It was partly her fault anyway. Also, she wanted Xiao Lang to owe her a favor.

"May I take her off your hands?"

Xiao Lang finally gave Sakura to her. Fuutie gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Don't overdo it."

"Oh? When do I do that?" Fuutie said just as the doors d leaving Xiao Lang alone in the room.

"I hope I don't regret this," Xiao Lang whispered to the empty room.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

5th floor Corridor leading to Fuutie Li's Workshop

Li industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

3:55 PM

* * *

Sakura's head was still a bit muddled as she allowed Syaoran's sister to lead her along. She could not stop herself from thinking about what just happened in his office. Everything just seemed to pile up since they arrived here in Hong Kong. She had spent the last week worrying over what she said to Syaoran and now she could breathe a little easier that they've finished discussing that. The once awkward atmosphere disappeared and they even started talking normally just last like time.

However, Sakura now felt ill at ease. The first time she met Feimei was still fresh in her mind. She was a bit scared of the way she looked at her then. The way Eriol and Kaho eyed her was a bit disconcerting as well. She could not help but blush when she remembered how Syaoran had wiped away the droplets from her face. She had been frozen in place and unable to act. This only made her aware of her own beating heart which had been threatening to jump out of her chest. She was also reprimanding herself with the way she acted when he held her hand. No one had held her hand like that in so long and she missed the reassuring feeling it always gave her. Then she remembered his refusal to let her hand go when his sister had arrived. Sakura did not know what that had been about. She was struggling to make sense of it all.

Fuutie's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. "Coincidences really are something when it comes to you two, eh?"

Sakura blushed once more and wondered how long she had been spaced out. It was rude towards Fuutie who was kind enough to help her. "Excuse me?" she asked.

She gave her a wide smile. "You and Xiao Lang. It's already the third time you've met. Almost as if circumstances want you to meet."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Third? But this is only the second time I've met Syaoran."

"Second? I mean… second. That's right. Eriol said something about that. I must have heard it wrong." Sakura felt a hint of nervousness in Fuutie's words. Somehow, what she said did not make sense to Sakura.

"Eriol is the man with glasses, right?"

"Yes, exactly," Fuutie nodded.

"I've only met Eriol-san today."

"What? But he said that -" Fuutie cut herself off before she could say anymore. She continued immediately after. "I'm sorry. I really need to listen to what other people are saying. It seems I've heard things wrong."

"Uh…"

"More importantly, I want to apologize," Fuutie said with an apologetic smile.

Sakura didn't understand her. "Apologize?"

"Yes, in the office a little earlier. We made you feel uneasy."

Sakura remembered it once more and fought to find the words to answer. "I'm fine, there wasn't… apologizing really isn't-"

"You don't need to say anything. It really was our fault. Xiao Lang and I like to have those staring contests often. He tends to forget everything else. I assume that's why he forgot to let go of your hand earlier."

"It was okay, really." Sakura realized she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Fuutie.

"But you felt awkward around him right after, right?"

"That is -"

Fuutie shook her head, causing her words to halt. "You don't need to explain. It really was our fault. I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Sakura answered.

Sakura felt relieved that at least one mystery was solved. At least she would stop feeling uncomfortable around Syaoran. She was sure he was wondering about her abrupt change right before she left. She tried to act normal just then but couldn't find it in herself to do so. Fuutie's explanation wasn't really good enough. Sometimes Fuutie didn't even seem sure of what she was saying, however, Sakura decided not to think on it anymore and just accept Fuutie's words.

"Why do you call him that?"

Sakura focused on the conversation at hand. "Call him? You mean Syaoran?"

"Yes, I'm interested."

Sakura thought of how that came about and shook her head. "I'm also not sure on that. But I think it's just him teasing me on my poor diction."

"He teases you?" Fuutie asked in surprise.

Sakura gave a little laugh. "So much! I've only known him a few hours and he just keeps at it. Says he finds me funny."

"You've seen him laugh?"

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised. Fuutie had asked her such a weird question. It was as if Syaoran did not laugh at all. From what she gathered, the people around here were surprised whenever Syaoran did something like laugh or smile. She then remembered Syaoran's outburst in the swing more than a week ago and she understood that the Syaoran she knew must have been different from the Syaoran everyone else knew. She remembered the glimpse she had of his other self that night. Even Tomoyo's description of him in the car earlier was nothing to the Syaoran she was with that one day last week and the Syaoran today.

"Not often, but yeah. He's more the smirky type with me."

"That's rare," Fuutie answered with a smile.

It was as if she was really glad it was so. Sakura tried to get more information about the other side of Syaoran. "Oh really? He's been like that even the first time I met him."

"Since the first moment?"

Sakura nodded.

"I find that very surprising." The smile on Fuutie's face was something of a sad smile.

Sakura did not know why she felt guilty. It was as if she had stolen something important from Fuutie. Because of these feelings, she tried to somehow cheer Fuutie up. "I don't really think it's that surprising. It isn't anything big."

Fuutie took a moment before replying. "No, but… I just feel that way."

Sakura did not answer and simply kept her head down. After following Fuutie for a few more minutes, they stopped in front of two gigantic double doors.

"We're here." As she said this, Fuutie pushed open the doors to reveal one gigantic hall.

Sakura was surprised to see countless clothes racks decked full of different colored dresses, coats, shirts and so much more. There were piles of shoes scattered here and there, hats hung all over the place as well as one wide rack filled with jewelry. The only open space she saw was around a model stand in front of several mirrors.

"This is my office," Fuutie said with pride. "I'm the head of the Fashion Unit of Li Industries. And I'm also a designer. I'll get you something to change into."

"Thank you."

As they entered, a number of people gathered in front of them and gave a bow. Sakura assumed these were the people who worked for Fuutie. Fuutie waved her hand and all of them immediately dispersed. Sakura remembered Syaoran doing a similar gesture and getting the same effect. She could not help but smile. They truly were siblings.

Fuutie signaled Sakura to come beside her. "Here, take off that coat. You can leave it anywhere."

"Ah, all right." Sakura did as she was told and placed the coat across an empty chair.

Fuutie led her towards the model stand and gestured her to stand on top of it. Already used to it since Tomoyo had chosen her as the first mannequin for her designs, Sakura simply followed without saying a word.

Sakura could feel Fuutie staring at her from head to toe. Sakura felt scared to even fidget. After a while, Fuutie approached her and placed her fingers on Sakura's chin. She moved Sakura's face to the left and then to the right, carefully scrutinizing every pore. "You're quite slender. Good bone structure, too." Fuutie moved away from her then. " Although not tall. But you're still quite a rarity. Would you like to be a part of my show?"

Surprised at where the conversation headed, Sakura took a few moments to answer. "No, thank you."

"Oh, why not?"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Tomoyo would kill me if I modeled for anyone else."

"Is that so," answered Fuutie in a disappointed voice.

"Although I say that, I don't actually get on the ramp. I just help her with the small things. Like being the mannequin."

Fuutie gave a little laugh. "That's kind of you."

"We're as close as sisters."

"Ah, I see." Fuutie nodded in understanding. "You're so pretty. Like a doll that's fun to dress up."

"Uhm…" Sakura suddenly remembered all those days when she and Tomoyo were kids. Tomoyo had her try on some weird costume one after the other. She smiled.

"Would you like to be a sexy secretary? A sultry cabaret singer? An elegant 50's Hollywood actress? How about a bunny girl? I'd love to see you in that. I think I have one of those somewhere."

Sakura almost choked when she heard Fuutie's suggestions. This was exactly like the time when she was a kid. "Bu-bu-bunny girl? I ah… If it's all right, a-a normal dress would be enough, please. You don't need to… ah, go too far… I mean, do too much."

Fuutie pouted. "Oh? That's too bad. Well. A sexy secretary it is, then."

"Wait!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Fuutie disappeared into the nearest racks of clothes. Sakura could no longer see her. The piles of clothes towered way overhead. The only indication she got that Fuutie was still there was the occasional dress or skirt flying through the air. Sakura resigned herself to her fate. She was conditioning her mind to be grateful no matter what Fuutie came up with. This was just a favor after all. A few minutes passed before Fuutie reemerged carrying her finds. Sakura took a deep breath and readied herself.

"How about these?" she asked as she laid them in front of Sakura.

Sakura gave a gasp of surprise as she saw what Fuutie brought. It was a beautiful knitted dress. It was both elegant and sophisticated at the same time. It wasn't short enough to be vulgar but it wasn't long enough to be matronly either. It was pale pink. Exactly like the color of cherry blossoms. A smile worked its way into Sakura's face as she looked at the dress. "It's beautiful."

Fuutie seemed satisfied with Sakura's reaction.

"Ah, silly of me. I forgot," exclaimed Fuutie. Before Sakura could ask her what was wrong she disappeared into a pile of shoes in the corner. She returned with a mass of straps. Sakura's knowledge with regards to fashion was limited but she still found what Fuutie was holding a very impressive pair of platforms. She placed them in Sakura's empty hands. "Now you're going to be perfect."

"They're wonderful."

Fuutie shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious she was used to her work being praised. "I was really aiming for this wonderful dressy top I have stored somewhere and this black pencil skirt but when I saw this, I thought that this would suit you better." Under her breath, Fuutie muttered, "Besides, he might like that more simple look on you."

Sakura didn't quite hear what she said. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself," Fuutie answered with a laugh. "Anyway, lingerie is in the rack in the dressing room. Dressing room is over there. There's a shower, too. Get dressed." Fuutie pointed towards Sakura's left

Sakura blushed, grateful that Fuutie had thought of everything. Sakura gave a deep bow. "Thank you so much."

"Nothing really. You can thank me by trying on more dresses." Fuutie gave her a reassuring smile and draped the dress across Sakura's arms. Just as she does so her ring gets caught on one of the shoe straps. "Oh, sorry. This rock gets caught on anything and everything," she said as she tried to extricate her ring from its confines.

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. "It's a beautiful ring, Fuutie-san. An engagement ring?"

Fuutie's smile grew wider. "Yes, it is. I'm engaged to my high school sweetheart. We've had a lot of troubles but we were able to work it out. "

"That's wonderful," Sakura hoped Fuutie wouldn't notice how fake her smile was at that moment.

Fuutie continued, unaware of Sakura's uneasiness. "I was a bit of a tomboy before. He was the only one who actually saw me as a girl. We used to get into fights so many times. I guess we were really meant for each other since the start." Fuutie was practically beaming as she finished.

Watching Fuutie look so happy hurt Sakura. There had also been a time when she looked just like that. She told herself she would forget about those things but being reminded of such in this place took her unawares. She found it hard to contain her feelings and appear happy in front of Fuutie. She only hoped that Fuutie did not think anything was wrong.

"That might be true," she answered, struggling to keep her voice normal.

Fuutie's smile remained plastered on her face. "Anyway, I'm sorry I blabbed on."

"It's all right Fuutie-san. You looked so happy just now," Sakura forced herself to smile.

Fuutie looked delighted. "Really? I turn into this whenever I think of him. Pitiful."

She was mocking herself but Sakura knew just from the way Fuutie's eyes sparkled that she was truly happy. It took all her strength to get her next words out. "It's because you love him, Fuutie-san. People who have someone like that are very lucky."

"Do you have someone special to you, Sakura?" Fuutie asked a little too eagerly.

Sakura could not find her voice just then. She opted to simply shake her head and smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the person meant for you is just waiting out there somewhere." Fuutie smiled in reassurance. "A few floors up maybe," she muttered under her breath.

Sakura didn't hear Fuutie's last comment. "Tha- thank you. I'll get dressed now." Sakura left immediately, afraid her tears were to fall in front of Fuutie.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fuutie Li's Workshop

Li industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

4:35 PM

* * *

Fuutie's first impression of Sakura was a very good one. Sakura was indeed a nice girl. That wasn't what bothered her at this moment. Sakura described how casually Xiao Lang could smile and laugh around her, Fuutie felt happy. But somehow, she felt sad as well. She didn't understand it herself. She and her sisters have always tried to do this. They've tried for years to no effect. But here was a girl who could do it without the slightest effort. She remembered them in Xiao Lang's office and she realized that they had something she and her sisters were not a part of. She gave a wry smile. She finally understood.

She was jealous.

She couldn't find it in herself to be angry at the girl though. If anything, Sakura was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Seeing her in that model stand looking prone and vulnerable, Fuutie felt an uncontrollable desire to play dress up. She looked just like a porcelain doll. It looked tough but it could easily break. Fuutie didn't know how she knew this but she felt that Sakura wasn't all that she seemed. When Sakura saw her ring, Fuutie caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes. It disappeared so fast that Fuutie doubted she actually saw it. When they were talking about Fuutie's engagement, Sakura seemed apprehensive although she kept everything hidden in a smile. Sakura was strong and frail, beautiful and flawed. The impulse to go and give her a hug shocked Fuutie.

Then out of nowhere, she remembered this little dress she had designed a few years back and wondered what Sakura would look in it. Fuutie had a case of mild ADHD whenever there was a person she wanted to dress up. Pushing aside all the introspection she'd been doing, she tried fighting the urge to go and look for other clothes for Sakura to wear. She knew Sakura would be cute in anything she wore. What's worse was that she wanted her to wear were balloon skirts and petticoats and probably a Lolita maid dress or two.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention. She nodded to one of her assistants to open the door. Eriol entered accompanied by Tomoyo Daidouji.

She gave a cheery wave. "Eriol, our guest is changing at the moment."

Eriol simply nodded. "As you know, our meeting was interrupted. I thought to leave Xiao Lang to himself for the moment as I think he needs some time for reflection. Also, I was driven by a gripping sense of self-preservation. That said, I decided to lead Miss Daidouji here. She wanted to make sure her cousin was all right."

Fuutie couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, you say that so calmly. Even if it was probably your fault this happened." She nodded to Tomoyo Daidouji. "Daidouji, it's good you could come."

Tomoyo bowed in greeting.

"Anyway, that's all I came for. Xiao Lang needs me close at hand now so I'll leave you two together."

"Eager to be beaten within an inch of your life?" Fuutie teased Eriol.

Eriol smirked in response. "He should even thank me. He got some quality time with her, didn't he?"

"I suggest we continue this elsewhere. I'm sure Miss Daidouji doesn't find this conversation appealing at all."

Tomoyo gave an almost inaudible chuckle. "Not at all."

"Then I shall leave you now."

Tomoyo gave Eriol a bow. "Thank you, Eriol"

"Think nothing of it," Eriol answered in usual calm voice. Fuutie raised her eyebrow. She saw a light blush on Eriol's cheeks as he turned and left. She smiled to herself and reminded herself to see if there was anything going on with these two.

Tomoyo turned towards her and spoke. "I didn't believe you would actually make a move so early on. I was surprised."

"People in our family act very fast, I'm afraid," Fuutie answered with a shrug.

"I see." Tomoyo looked around and a smile lit up her face. "This is an impressive workshop."

Fuutie felt a flush of pride. "It's my pride and joy. Only a few clothes from this pile actually go on display in my atelier. I take my clients here if I need to."

"Oh, Tomoyo!"

Both Fuutie and Tomoyo turned to see Sakura all freshened up and wearing the things Fuutie picked out for her. Fuutie was taken aback as Tomoyo rushed to Sakura and eyed her from every angle.

"Wow, that's beautiful Sakura!"

"Fuutie-san chose it for me."

"It's perfect. The cut is gorgeous and it's very flattering. And this color! I told you didn't I? This color of pink really complements your skin tone. And the shoes! Oh my goodness. Your hair has to be like this though to complete the look. "

Tomoyo was gushing like a high school girl. She kept complementing the dress and Fuutie was impressed at her accurate and sometimes profound comments. She kept going on about the type of fabric, the construction, the stitching and so much more. She knew her stuff. She could tell from looking at Tomoyo that she too found it absolutely enthralling to dress Sakura.

Fuutie approached them slowly, carefully scrutinizing Sakura. Pleased with the results, she spoke. "Ah, I see it suits you perfectly. Would you please accept them as a gift?"

Sakura looked shocked at such a generous offer and she started to protest. "But, these are -"

"I insist."

"Just accept them, Sakura," Tomoyo added in support of Fuutie. "I know how Fuutie-san feels. If I had a dress that suited someone as well as this dress suited you, I would give it away as well. We made these dresses to be worn after all. Having them look this perfect is just a bonus."

"It's as Miss Daidouji says," Fuutie nodded in agreement.

Sakura was overwhelmed with Fuutie's generosity. "Well, then, thank you."

The door opened once more and two children entered the room. They seemed perfectly at ease with everything. These children were Fuutie's niece and nephew. As soon as they saw Fuutie, they both ran towards her.

"Auntie Fuutie, we're here!" shouted Fuu, the elder of the two.

Fuutie knelt in order to hug the both of them. "Aren't you early?"

She had expected Fanren's children to arrive just before they would leave for home. Ever since Ling was lost, Fanren had kept a close eye on her children, never allowing them to leave her sight. Instead of the usual sightseeing , they were now forced to stay in Fanren's office. None of them looked too affected by this though.

"Mama said to go ahead. She was really busy today. Can we go home with you, auntie?" the other child, Rei, asked excitedly.

"Of course, dears," Fuutie answered with a smile. She released them both and stood back up.

"Yay!" both children exclaimed.

It was then that Fuutie noticed the youngest was missing. "Where's your little brother?"

"He's coming, he just went somewhere first," Fuu replied.

Fuutie turned to Sakura and Tomoyo once more. "Sorry for the interruption. Anyway, these are my sister's children. This is Fuu, and this is Rei, the youngest one will be here in a bit."

"Auntie!" she head a familiar voice shout. She swiveled to see Ling running towards her.

"Ling, come here," she gestured him towards her.

She knelt once more to embrace Ling as he leaped into her arms and hugged her tight. Fuutie couldn't help but smile. Ling had always been the most affectionate of Fanren's children.

"Auntie Fuutie, good afternoon."

She patted him on the head and let him go. She stood up and held his hand. "Good boy, let me introduce you to some people, Ling." Ling stared up at her. She gestured towards Sakura and Tomoyo. "This is -"

Everyone in the room was surprised by the gasp that escaped Ling's mouth. "Ah!" He ran towards Sakura and latched himself onto Sakura's leg. "Sakura-oneechan." He then looked up at Tomoyo and smiled, "and Tomoyo-oneechan, too."

Fuutie looked towards their guests and noted the same look of surprise on both their faces. "What's going on?" she queried.

It was Ling who answered. "Auntie, these were the people who helped me last time."

"Are you really?" Fuutie asked again.

"They are! Really!" Ling replied.

It was Sakura who spoke. "It's true. We found Ling and brought him to the police station two days ago."

Ling tugged on Sakura's dress to get her attention. He was pouting while he ranted. "But you left. I'm angry that you did. I wanted you to meet everyone." He dropped his head then.

Tomoyo knelt until she was level with Ling. She placed her hand on his head causing Ling to look up at her. She looked straight at Ling. Ling stared back. "We're sorry."

Ling smiled in response. "But you're here now so I'm happy."

Fuutie could not believe what just happened. These coincidences really are something. "Oh my goodness, and we didn't know!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her. "It seems we owe you both so much. If you hadn't helped him then, who knows what could have happened to him?"

"It was nothing, really," Tomoyo answered as she stood up. Ling released Sakura's leg and grabbed her hand with his left hand and then grabbed Tomoyo's with his right. He was determined to keep the two women close.

Fuutie smiled as she watched him. "I need to tell this to my sister right away," she told their guests.

It was Fuu who spoke this time. "Mama wants to thank you."

"Yes, everyone in our family does," Fuutie added.

"We'll watch them, Auntie!" Rei told Fuutie. "You can talk to everyone for a while."

Fuutie ruffled his hair. "Thank you so much, Rei."

Fuutie smiled and gave a slight bow before excusing herself and taking out her phone. Sakura could see her in a corner of the room speaking furiously into her mobile. Sakura turned towards the other two children in the room.

"You are Fuu and Rei, yes?"

It was Fuu who answered. "Yes, thank you for helping Ling before."

Tomoyo smiled at how similar they all were. When they met Ling, they were impressed with how he conducted himself despite his young age. Here they saw that all these children were raised in the same way. "You're both so polite as well."

Ling grabbed Sakura's attention by pulling hard on her hand. Sakura looked down at him and smiled, urging him to speak. "Where did you go before, Sakura-oneechan? I was sad when I didn't see you anymore. Were you bored of being with me?" He looked distressed at the prospect.

Sakura knelt and gave him a hug to reassure him. She met his gave right then. "Not at all. You were already with you're family. We saw that you were already happy and smiling. We didn't want to intrude."

Ling pouted. "But I wanted you to stay."

"We're sorry," Sakura apologized once more.

Seemingly satisfied, Ling's smiled at her. "Don't go yet, okay? Wait for Mama. She says she wants to meet you."

Tomoyo knelt beside him again. "We're sorry, Ling. We have to go soon."

"No, stay."

"But Ling -"

"Stay." Ling stuck out his lower lip, almost daring anyone to oppose him.

"Ling don't be unreasonable," Fuutie chastised him. Everyone looked towards Fuutie. No one had noticed her approach.

Ling started to argue. "But Auntie – "

Fuutie called him towards her. He reluctantly let go of both Tomoyo and Sakura's hands. "Come here, Auntie will tell you something." As Ling stopped beside her, she knelt down and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. Auntie won't let them get away." Ling looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled to reassure him.

"Really?" Fuutie nodded he threw his arms around her. "Yay. I love you, Auntie." He let Fuutie go and walked back to Sakura. "I'll listen to what Auntie says. I'll stay with Sakura-oneechan and Tomoyo-oneechan."

"Uhm, Fuutie-san?" Sakura didn't quite get what was going on.

"We have to back to Xiao Lang soon, you haven't finished you're meeting yet, right?" Fuutie said as if she had not heard Sakura.

"Eh? You're going back up?" Ling asked indignantly.

Fuutie wondered how Ling got attached to these women so easily. "Yes, Ling. Don't forget what I said."

"But I want to go with them."

Fuutie understood his feelings. "You know you aren't allowed in the meetings."

"But…" it looked like Ling was close to tears.

"It's okay, Ling. We'll see you after the meeting, okay?" Tomoyo comforted him.

It took Ling a few moments before he hesitantly answered. "Okay."

"Good boy." Sakura patted him on the head.

Satisfied that everything was going according to plan, Fuutie spoke a little too eagerly. "Now, how about we go?"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Feimei Li's Personal Office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

4:52 PM

* * *

It had been a while after Feimei had related everything to Fuutie. As soon as she left Xiao Lang's office, she merely attended one meeting before asking her secretary to cancel everything else scheduled for the day. She was still pleasantly surprised at how much fate was going their way. They had been very interested as to the girl Eriol had been talking about before but meeting her after just a few days could be accounted to sheer luck. Feimei was herself very pleased. She liked the girl. She was not like those legendary women who could force all eyes to turn to them. Hers was more of a beauty that slowly worked itself on you. The longer you looked, the more beautiful she became. She had no airs and from what Feimei could surmise, she was a very warm and kind individual. Not at all intimidating, there was an inherent sort of sweetness about her. Not at all stuffy or sickening. Like a breath of fresh air.

As she reached her office, she immediately tried to get a hold of Shiefa and Fanren to spread the news. In her mind she was already looking for an excuse to invite them to dinner. Or at least to ensure that her other sisters also get to meet Sakura Kinomoto. She had heard from Eriol that she was the friend of Daidouji Tomoyo, one of their potential business associates. They were here to talk about Tomoyo's fashion line being introduced to Hong Kong. To Feimei, it seemed the easiest way to get them together would be to ask Fuutie for help. She was sure Fuutie would be all for it. Fuutie may even be thinking along the same lines.

As she considered a number of restaurants to make her reservations, her mobile phone started to ring. She saw that Fuutie was calling. She wondered what in the world was so important that Fuutie chose to call her phone. She was in the same building so she could have used the company line. She sighed before answering.

"Fuutie?"

Fuutie's words came fast and excited. "Feimei, you won't believe what I found out. I never would have thought. Coincidences really are something don't you think? I'm just so excited. Everything is working so much better than expected. Did you know - "

Not understanding a word she said, Feimei moved to calm her sister down. "What are you talking about? Speak slower, I don't understand."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

Feimei shook her head. Fuutie always was one who got excited too easily. She urged Fuutie to continue. "Yes, I understand. But please, continue what you were saying earlier. A little slower this time."

"I was with Sakura a little earlier and -"

"Why is she with you? Isn't she in Xiao Lang's meeting?"

It took almost 4 seconds before Fuutie answered. "Circumstances have made it such that she is in my care as of the moment."

"What?" Feimei never gave mind to Fuutie's tendency for cryptic words but right now she was a bit impatient to deal with it.

She heard Fuutie laugh on the other line. "Somehow, our guest took a bath in tea. I gave her something else to wear."

"Tea! What happened?"

"Eriol will explain later, he had a hand in it I'm sure."

She sighed, unsurprised that Eriol would have a hand in something like this. But still, splattering tea all over a guest and a potential business partner is a bit going over the line. She made a mental note to scold Eriol later. "All right, I'll let it go for the time being. Anyway, what did you find out?"

"You remember when Ling was lost and he told us there were two ladies who helped him?"

Feimei nodded. "Of course, Ling has been depressed since."

"Well, the ladies he was talking about were Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto!"

Feimei was left gaping. Unsightly for one of her status but the circumstances were simply too unbelievable. "What? How did you find out?"

Fuutie started to speak a little faster. "By accident. She was waiting in my office when Ling, Fuu and Rei entered. Ling practically jumped towards them."

As soon as she heard this, Feimei finally realized a way to detain these guests, especially Sakura Kinomoto, for a few more hours at least. "Fuutie, I need help."

Just as she thought, Fuutie was already thinking along the same lines. It was impressive how the Li sisters were all on the same wavelength at times. "You don't need to say anything more. I can call Shiefa and Fanren. Can you call Wei and make preparations? And mother has to know as well."

"Of course, you can count on me. But I can't imagine how we can convince them to come."

"Well, Daidouji Tomoyo seems to be on our side."

That was something unexpected. "How did that happen?" she asked her sister.

"Eriol knows the details."

Feimei smiled ruefully. So many plots were already underway that she wasn't able to keep up with everything anymore. They had to be more coordinated in the future. "We have to prepare a line of communication between us as soon as we can. It's hard to keep up with it all. Everyone else is doing their own thing."

She knew Fuutie was nodding in acknowledgement. "I thought much the same. We'll talk about it later. Anyway, I already thought of a reason. We can simply say we want to thank them for their help with Ling. It won't be an outright lie so I think it's all right. And I'm sure Fanren would want to thank them herself."

She considered Fuutie's plan and found it satisfactory. "That's a good plan."

"And to make it even more appealing, I can say I want to talk with Daidouji a bit more about business. Then we can get Ling to help. He can invite them himself. He could make them feel guilty about leaving him. It can't fail, Feimei."

Feimei could not suppress her laughter. "Superb."

Somehow she knew Fuutie was currently sporting her trademark smug smile. "Yes, I know. I'll tell Eriol the plan. Don't tell mother the details, just tell her what Sakura did for Ling, that should be enough."

"All right, I understand."

"We'll be heading for Xiao Lang's office in a bit. You should go, too. We'll team up and convince them."

"I'll be along after I call Wei."

"All right, see you!" Fuutie didn't wait for any more pleasantries and ended the call. Feimei assumed she was simply too excited and eager.

In this case, there was only one person who could finish the other preparations they needed. Feimei dialed another number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up. Feimei spoke immediately. "Hello, Wei?"

"Miss Feimei, how can I help you?"

"I need you to make the proper arrangements. We have special guests dining with us tonight."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang Li's Personal Office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

5:14 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang was sitting in his usual chair staring at the ceiling of his office. This was the first time he found himself to be impatient. Patience had been one of the first virtues the Elders hammered into him when he was young. But now, leaving Sakura in Fuutie's hands, Xiao Lang did not know what to do. The longer he waited, the harder it was to stop himself from storming into Fuutie's office and taking Sakura away. He already knew his sisters were interested in her. Leaving her in their clutches would be like throwing a rabbit into a den of starving wolves. He cursed under his breath as he guessed that Eriol and probably Kaho were also in on it. Everyone was teaming up on him.

He remembered the fiasco in the office earlier and his mood became even darker. Right after Eriol had that accident orchestrated, he had not returned to the office. Tomoyo Daidouji had not returned either. Eriol probably knew he was going to get it. Xiao Lang could let their teases and gibes pass but what Eriol did was unforgivable. It was an ill considered move. Sakura was a guest and such treatment in the company of the Family Head was inconceivable. It would undermine the capabilities of the family and the entire company in general. It would damage their reputation. Too much has already been invested in building up their name and simply throwing it away like that as a joke was the very definition of stupidity. This was the reason Xiao Lang made up in order to explain his current state. Judging from what he felt, he assumed he was angry. He wasn't used to feeling anything at all so everything was all new.

Although he kept repeating this reason over and over again in his head, he knew that wasn't what affected him. It was the fact that it happened to Sakura. If it happened to anyone else he would probably just have pretended to be remorseful and ashamed. In truth, if it happened to Daidouji, he could not have cared less. It was one less business partner for sure but those were easy to find. He would have simply acted out the reaction he knew the Elders would want out of him. None of it would move him.

But it happened to Sakura.

He was amazed he was able to keep calm in front of that assistant. His mentioning Eriol's name was the only thing that saved him. All his thoughts were then directed towards Eriol. He was glad that it was only the liquid that poured onto Sakura. If she was hit by the pitcher or the glasses then it could have been an uglier sight. If Sakura had been hurt then Eriol would have to face Xiao Lang's wrath. He was not going to escape unscathed. Xiao Lang was appalled to find himself thinking such violent thoughts. Just the thought of Sakura getting hurt was riling him up enough to even hurt his companions.

As his thoughts were focused on her once more, they drifted back to what happened before. He was trying to figure out what spirit possessed him to act in such a way. Fuutie's tease should have been expected but Xiao Lang didn't understand why he reacted like that. All he remembered at that time was thinking how he did not want to let go of her hand. It was obvious Sakura had been bothered by it. For the first time in his life Xiao Lang wanted to slam his head against the wall for such an act of stupidity. He heaved an exhausted sigh, placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his palms. He tried to distract himself from thinking of her. The heat he felt from his face told him that he was blushing furiously once more. If any of them saw him now they would instantly know what he was thinking about.

"Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang cursed under his breath. He looked up to glare at Eriol. He crossed his fingers and used them to cover part of his face. His blushing fit had not yet subsided. He felt his anger rising to the surface now that he was face to face with the perpetrator.

"That posture does little to hide your face Xiao Lang. Thinking of her once more?"

Xiao Lang did not answer.

Eriol was smiling. He continued on as if nothing was wrong. "Miss Daidouji is currently with Sakura. Both of them are with Fuutie. I believe they will be coming up soon." He took his designated seat and sifted through the papers scattered in front of him. "Interesting day isn't it? Have you talked to her already?"

"You scheming bastard. What the hell are you thinking?" Xiao Lang kept his voice even but Eriol could sense a hint of anger in it. It was the first time Eriol experienced it. He knew he should be scared but it was such a change that Eriol's smile grew only bigger.

"That's probably the closest you'll get to cursing at this point I guess. But I don't really think befouling the air suits you - "

"Spare me your inane drivel, Eriol." Xiao Lang cut him off.

Eriol turned to face Xiao Lang fully. For the first time, Eriol regretted his actions. It really looked like Xiao Lang was very angry. Eriol had been around Xiao Lang for years but it was only now that he was made fully aware that he was with the next head of the Li family. His power and authority were rolling off him in waves. He carefully thought of his answer. This Xiao Lang was not like the old Xiao Lang so Eriol had to maneuver himself differently as well.

"All right, I apologize."

Xiao Lang closed his eyes for a minute before opening them once more. Eriol saw that he was calmer now.

"I apologize as well. Rational thinking eludes me when it comes to her."

Eriol was surprised Xiao Lang would be confiding something like this to him. As Eriol opened his mouth to speak once more, Feimei entered the room.

"Xiao Lang! I need to talk to you about something."

The tension in the room immediately dispersed. Xiao Lang did not expect a visit from Feimei. To his knowledge, she should be engaged the entire day.

"Feimei? Don't you have consecutive meetings until tonight?"

Feimei gave him a look of mock surprise. "Oh? No I don't. I'm free for the rest of the day."

He immediately became suspicious. "What are you up to?"

She waved her hand impatiently and walked to his side. "That's not important. I have something else to say."

"Speak then." Xiao Lang gave up. He was already used to his sisters doing whatever they wanted.

Feimei looked him in the eye very seriously. "Did you know that it was Sakura and Daidouji who helped Ling the day before yesterday?"

He did, Xiao Lang realized. Although he didn't know Tomoyo Daidouji had also been involved. Although that would be likely, he thought. Both of them came together after all. It would be normal for them to be out in the city together. "Yes, I did," he answered without thinking.

Feimei crossed her hand across her chest and looked out the window. "I was surprised as well when I find out. I just –" She stopped in midsentence and turned to face Xiao Lang once more. "What did you just say?"

Xiao Lang realized he had answered her automatically. He tried to disguise his gaffe. "Yes? You were saying?"

Feimei gave him one of the mischievous smiles he normally saw on Fuutie's face. "You won't get away that easy Xiao Lang. What did you mean by 'yes'?"

Cursing himself for having his guard down, Xiao Lang continued as if he did not know what Feimei was talking about. "I was simply responding to you, urging you to continue speaking."

"No, you said 'Yes, I did'."

"You must have heard wrong."

Feimei did not seem convinced. "Come now, Xiao Lang. You knew it was her? How?"

He turned away from her sharp gaze. "I didn't say such a thing."

"You're lying, Xiao Lang. Lying through your teeth." Feimei spoke in an accusatory tone.

"I'm not lying," he insisted.

"Then why are you defensive?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are, Xiao Lang." Feimei surprised Xiao Lang by laughing uncontrollably.

Just then, the door opened and Fuutie, Sakura and Tomoyo entered. The sight that greeted them astonished the three of them. Feimei who had been the epitome of sophistication and class was now doubling over in laughter. Eriol was in his seat trying not to laugh himself and Xiao Lang was glaring at Feimei. The mood in the office was so different from the usual that Fuutie could not help but ask. "What's going on? Why are you laughing Feimei?"

Feimei tried to control herself but was unable to restrain herself completely. "I'm sorry. Xiao Lang is being silly," she answered in between giggles.

"Speak for yourself," Xiao Lang snapped back. This surprised Fuutie even more. No matter what happened Xiao Lang never spoke back towards anyone in such a rude way. She would have sworn he even rolled his eyes at Feimei. Although she was dying to know exactly what was going on, she and Feimei had a bigger purpose. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Anyway, I've brought our guests back," she gestured towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

As she did Xiao Lang looked towards Sakura and felt the heat pool in his cheeks once more. He should have told Fuutie to dress Sakura in something drab and unremarkable. As it was, Sakura practically lit up the room. Amidst all the black and gray of everyone's business suits, she truly stood out. The dress she wore suited her perfectly. It was the simplest of dresses but they did not detract from her beauty at all. The color perfectly brought out her the hue of her skin and it made the green of her eyes somewhat iridescent. As her eyes met his, she gave him an embarrassed smile. Before he could answer her she was suddenly cut off from view. What he now saw were Fuutie and Feimei. In a way he was grateful, at least they covered his face. He could only assume he was spiraling down a dangerous path if they found it necessary to step in. It was just as Feimei had said earlier. It wouldn't do for the Li heir to be caught speechless marveling at a woman's beauty. He gave a silent sigh. If they had not dressed her in such a way he would not have reacted this way. He then remembered that even in a shirt and jeans he had already found her breathtaking. Whatever she wore, he doubted he would find her anything but.

He met Feimei's gaze and nodded, indicating that he understood. He would try to control himself. Feimei raised an eyebrow as if making sure. He nodded once more to reassure her.

"You were saying, Fuutie?" he gestured towards her.

"I heard that your meeting was supposed to involve units under my jurisdiction, correct? It's been interrupted a number of times. Have you made any progress?"

"None at all," Eriol spoke from his chair.

Xiao Lang acted as if Eriol had not spoken. "We have."

Fuutie gave him an inquiring glance. "Oh, but is it adequate?"

"Not all all," Eriol answered before Xiao Lang agan.

"I think so," Xiao Lang answered once more.

Fuutie shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest, unsatisfied. "Well, it's obvious there's something wrong if you seem to be antagonizing everything Eriol says."

"It's because he's telling you the wrong things," Xiao Lang answered evenly. Eriol was laughing in his chair.

Fuutie decided to pursue the main reason of her visit. "Enough of this, please. I came for a different reason. I was thinking I wanted to talk with Miss Daidouji personally." She turned to face Tomoyo directly. "We could have dinner and go into detail with regards to you joining the Hong Kong Fashion Week. Why not tonight? We could have dinner at home." She then looked towards Sakura. "Of course, Sakura is invited as well."

Xiao Lang opened his mouth to speak but Feimei was faster. "I also heard about what the both of you did for Ling. We would like to thank you personally. I'm sure Ling's mother would like to thank you for saving her son."

Xiao Lang took advantage of the pause to speak. He could already see that his sisters were up to something. If he didn't do anything, they would back them into a corner forcing them to follow their wishes. "Miss Daidouji is busy. I believe they're set to leave Hong Kong tonight."

Fuutie seemed unperturbed. "Oh? It's no problem. They could join us for dinner and then we can bring them home with our private jet. They needn't worry about cancelling their plane reservations."

"Well, Miss Daidouji?" Feimei asked.

It was as if every eye in the room turned towards Tomoyo. She immediately understood what the Li women were doing.

"I don't have anything planned until tomorrow evening so I can stay a bit longer. And thank you for the offer but we came in a private plane as well so our time of departure has always been flexible."

Feimei clapped her hands together. "Wonderful." She turned towards Sakura then. "And you, Sakura? Would you like to join us? Do you need to be home soon?"

Xiao Lang wanted to meet her gaze and give her a sign to decline but his sisters were effectively preventing him from doing so. It took a moment before Sakura answered, a bit hesitantly at first. "I just tagged along with Tomoyo and I don't really have anything else to do. I can also stay."

"Wonderful, it's all settled then."

Xiao Lang wanted to hang his head but he knew it would not be proper for him to do so. He was impressed with how easily his sisters were able to do their whims. He instinctively knew they were doing this so Shiefa and Fanren could also meet Sakura. Despite himself, he was impressed with how well they were able to present their arguments. They made everything appear so casual. Their hidden motive couldn't be detected at all.

Fuutie's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We've already made the necessary preparations. We'll be heading home at around 6."

Feimei spoke immediately after. "Ling will be excited when he hears the news. Ah, why don't you both ride with him? I'm sure he wants to talk with the both of you." She then ushered both ladies out of the room before Xiao Lang could do anything. She simply waved goodbye and left them to themselves. Fuutie gave him a wide smile before following suit.

Only Eriol and Xiao Lang were left in the room.

Xiao Lang could not stop himself. He let out a long string of expletives.

Eriol's only response was to give a hearty laugh.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Parlor

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

6:22 PM

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo could do nothing but simply obey the wishes of the Li sisters. They were a little too pushy sometimes but they were still very agreeable. Leaving them no room to decline, the Li sisters strung them along according to their whims. They had originally planned to leave for Japan tonight but now they found themselves being led into the halls of the Li Main Family's house.

Sakura wanted to talk to Syaoran before they left but she was unable to see him again. After they were invited to dinner, Sakura and Tomoyo were immediately brought back to Ling and the other children. They rode the same car heading for their home. Sakura found out that all three were in Hong Kong for vacation. They, too, lived in Japan. Sakura felt herself become comfortable as she talked with them. They were truly remarkable children. They were very smart and mature for their age. It was probably required of them because they were a part of such a prestigious family. In spite of this, the children were very happy. Ling refused to let go of their hands and insisted to sit between them.

It took them almost 40 minutes to travel from the Li Industries Building to their home. Sakura and Tomoyo now stood in front of the main entrance. It was an impressive abode. Tomoyo was not surprised with the extravagance of the place. This was very similar to their home after all. What she did notice was the magnificent eye the family had for design and detail. The mansion was absolutely stunning. The drive headed into the house was already very impressive but Tomoyo still found herself a little taken aback at how wonderfully they were able to mix both eastern and western design into their home. As they walked up the steps they were greeted by Kaho Mizuki.

"Good evening Miss Tomoyo and Miss Sakura, please come this way."

If Tomoyo was not surprised, Sakura was the opposite. She had to keep her jaw from dropping. She had been to Tomoyo's house but this was something else. Her great-grandfather's house was also big but it did not embody the majesty this house had. She found herself staring at almost everything they came close to as Kaho led them through the halls of the house. Fuu and Rei walked ahead of the group, obviously used to such a place. Ling was happily walking beside Tomoyo and Sakura, easily keeping up with their pace.

After a few minutes they were led into a huge parlor. Fuutie and Feimei were waiting for them there. As soon as they were all gathered, Kaho gave a slight bow and left without saying a word.

Fuutie gestured grandly towards her surroundings. "Welcome to our home,"

Tomoyo answered because Sakura was still preoccupied looking at everything around them. "We're honored."

"Don't be. You're our guests. We're the one honored to have you tonight," Feimei told them reassuringly.

"Thank you," answered Tomoyo.

Feimei turned towards the three children. "Fuu, Rei, Ling, go get ready."

"Okay!" they said in unison. It was only then that Ling let them go. He looked up at Tomoyo and Sakura. "See you later!" he said as he ran to follow his brother and sister.

Fuutie watched them leave the room before speaking. "It seems they really like the both of you, those children."

Tomoyo answered once more. "I'm impressed. They're all so well-mannered. And not spoiled at all despite having so much."

Fuutie gave a little laugh. "We made sure to raise them right."

Feimei nodded in agreement. "They're the first of their generation so we almost spoiled them rotten. But our mother easily taught us how to do it right. Ah, which reminds me, you'll be meeting her tonight as well. She was very worried when Ling disappeared. I talked to her and told her you were coming. She looked forward to meeting you both."

"We are, too," replied Tomoyo.

Feimei looked to the doors behind her and tapped her feet impatiently. "Where is that Xiao Lang? He's the next family head so he should be the one welcoming you."

Fuutie gave a little laugh. "You forgot you told him to do all those things in the car, Feimei."

Feimei nodded in understanding. "Oh, right. But if I didn't he'd go and bring home paperwork again. We've wanted for years for him to bring home a woman for us to meet but all he brings home is work, work and more work."

"He must be a diligent worker," Tomoyo commented.

Feimei gave a sad smile. "He has to be. As the next head, a lot of things are expected of him. He's been groomed for it since the moment he could talk. He's done a flawless job but that only makes people give him more. Even then he does it perfectly. It's become an endless cycle. We try hard to just force him to get a break."

"That seems tough," Tomoyo said in a sympathetic voice.

Fuutie continued this time. "He doesn't complain and so people just continue to push all the work onto him. You can't even tell what he's feeling, those emotion training sessions he's had did no good -"

"Fuutie."

Fuutie looked towards Feimei and smiled in response. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't mind me. I started spouting off about other things. Please forget what I just said."

Tomoyo smiled in response as well. "All right."

Feimei looked at her watch. "Anyway, I have to check on the preparations. I'll have someone attend to you immediately."

"Daidouji-san, please come this way. I have things to show you."

Tomoyo looked at Fuutie in surprise. "Eh? But Sakura -"

"Come, come," she said as she grabbed Tomoyo and started to pull her away. Tomoyo looked to Sakura and found her still dazed by her surroundings.

"Leave her, Xiao Lang will take care of her," Fuutie whispered to Tomoyo.

"Right," answered Tomoyo hesitantly.

It was only after a few minutes later that Sakura realized she was alone in the room. She scolded herself for being so distracted. She wondered where Tomoyo may have gone. She found herself a little left out. She smiled wryly. She was probably just considered a tag-along. The one they wanted to meet was probably Tomoyo. She was more of their kind anyway. Sakura already knew Tomoyo wouldn't be surprised with anything here. She on the other hand acted like a fish out of water, gaping at everything she saw. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Everything about today had been weird. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed like something was up.

Both Fuutie and Feimei were both nice and pleasant but Sakura could not feel at ease around them. They were too imperious. And the way they looked at her sometimes did not help. It wasn't bad or anything but Sakura could still not understand the meaning behind them. She sat primly in one of the chairs and looked up to see a grand chandelier adorning the ceiling of the room. The way the crystal glittered turned Sakura's thoughts to the ring on Fuutie's finger. She looked down on her left hand and on the finger that once held one such ring. She closed her eyes as the familiar sense of loss and grief assaulted her. It wasn't as pronounced at it had been before. At least now she didn't break down. She felt tears under her eyelids. Despite herself, the tears started to fall.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Just outside the Parlor

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

6:40 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang was not given the opportunity to see Sakura after they were taken away by her sisters. He rode with Fuutie and Feimei home. He attempted to squeeze out his sisters plan on the ride home but found their lips sealed. He had expected them to barrage him with questions about her and so he was relieved when they did not. This relief was short-lived, however. Right as they got out of the car, both of them told him they were going to wait for Shiefa and Fanren before assaulting him. They even told him to be prepared. Xiao Lang already knew it would be impossible to escape. Denying was also out of the question. Anyone who saw him today would know.

He made a short trip to the home office before setting out to look for Wei. He had a number of tasks for him to do. Just as he passed the northern parlor, his attention was seized by a single figure seated on the chairs. He was shocked to see that it was Sakura. He immediately berated himself for leaving her alone. He knew he should not have left her to his sisters. She was a guest and they treated her so callously. As he approached he saw that she had her eyes closed, her posture rigid. He could see the trail of tears on her face. He sat beside her but she did not stir. Before he could stop himself, he gently brushed her tears away with the back of his fingers.

She turned to him in surprise. She seemed a bit disoriented and blinked a few times. She seemed to realize where she was and she tried to furiously wipe away her tears. Xiao Lang simply watched her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine really," She shook her head from left to right but her voice held no conviction.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"That was… just now… I remembered something… is all."

His gaze never left her face. She on the other hand, refused to meet his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He waited patiently for her to answer. "Can I pass?"

"I guess it's not something you can share with strangers."

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "It's not that. Not now, okay? I don't want to talk about it now. Or ever probably."

Xiao Lang tried to lighten the mood. "Did my sisters scare you that much?"

He was relieved when he saw a small smile touch her lips. "That has nothing to do with it. But…"

"All right, you win. I won't pursue the first issue. However, I feel that's just one of your worries right now."

"You're a sharp one."

"Of course."

She took a few seconds before answering. "I really don't know how to say it."

"Then don't think about it, just spit it out."

Her smile grew wider and Xiao Lang knew he was doing something right at least. "I see we're improving with regards to language," she said.

Xiao Lang blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered with a little laugh.

"I'm serious about being concerned, though. You're quite different from who you were a few hours ago."

She started a little hesitantly. "Will you promise to not get offended?"

He nodded. "I promise. What are you worried about?"

"I… I really don't… like being here," she answered as she hung her head.

Xiao Lang knew that she was building up the courage to speak and so he remained silent, waiting for her next words. When they came, they lacked the confidence and energy she normally had in her voice.

"Everyone being so friendly, meeting you again, meeting your sisters, being invited to dinner and being on the verge of meeting your mother… and even that ri… it's all a bit too much."

He wondered at the sentiment she omitted but thought it best not to pry. "Too much?"

"I feel uncomfortable. Like everything I do is being studied under a microscope. Like when your sister Feimei-san was giving me the once over when I first met her, the many comments Fuutie-san was saying under her breath when she was picking out clothes for me, the way everyone looks at me like I'm some interesting specimen. It's like being a part of a joke you aren't aware of. I'm not stupid, I can feel these things, too." She said it all in a single breath.

Xiao Lang understood her. He did not like the way his sisters eyed her as well. It's no surprise she wondered about them. What's worse was that he knew this was ultimately his fault. The way he acted and felt around her, illogical as they were, completely ensnared his sisters' curiosity. "My sisters are making you feel uneasy, then."

She raised her head and appeared to be looking at something faraway. "I'm sure they're nice people and all but I just feel a bit awkward around them."

"Then you shouldn't have accepted the invitation," he pointed out in a kind tone.

She gave a wry smile. "You're sisters are kind of scary, I didn't have the guts to turn them down. Also, if you noticed, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Besides, Tomoyo wanted to talk with Fuutie-san so I decided to just tag along."

"I sincerely apologize. My sisters sometimes forget to take other people's feelings into account when they are otherwise engaged in some task or other."

She finally looked at him then. She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. She sighed. "And I thought we've made progress in the language department."

"What are you talking about?" Xiao Lang could feel her slowly warming up to him. The normal atmosphere between them was slowly coming back.

Her voice turned mocking. "I sincerely apologize. My sisters blah, blah, blah." She flicked him on the forehead, totally catching him by surprise. "You're always too serious! You use 7 or 10 words where one is enough. I already told you so many times you don't need to be like that around me."

She was scolding him again. Somehow, he felt relieved. "I apologize. It's a hard habit to break."

"Well, as long as understand."

"You can leave you know. I can vouch for you. I wouldn't like to keep you here against your will. Given that your misgivings have such a bearing on your current state of mind, it would be rude on our part to ignore the feelings of a guest. It wouldn't be - "

She grunted in frustration. Xiao Lang knew what she was getting at.

"Sorry. I can take you home if you want. Don't worry about them."

"Better." She smiled again. "It's okay, really. I just have to meet your mom, right? I can take it. Also, you've already made preparations so it'd be rude to just ignore them."

"How very considerate."

She laughed then. Xiao Lang was glad she wasn't turning away from him now. "Besides, I'm a bit of a sucker for guilt trips. Ling made me feel guilty about just leaving him then. So I thought I'd make it up to him even a bit."

He shook his head. Sakura really was too nice. She didn't deserve to be fed to the dogs like this. "You're too nice to them, you know. Not even I would be that kind towards them."

"You say that but I know you think otherwise," she told him confidently.

"Do you really think that?" Xiao Lang was a bit surprised at how much she esteemed his personality. She thought he was much better than he actually was. He thought it was because she didn't know the old him. Having been the harbinger of change in his life, she could not imagine what he had been. In all fairness, there were still times when he reverted to his old self. But ever since she had reprimanded him all those days ago, he had been making a conscious effort to better himself.

She gave him her biggest smile. "Well, more like I want to think that."

He smirked at her. "I don't really see the difference. Aren't you just playing on the subtleties of semantics?"

Sakura looked offended at the remark. "I don't have the brain power for that!"

Xiao Lang had always found the many expressions of her face very amusing. Her reactions were also something he looked forward to. Finding himself smiling at the absurdity of her expression and the direction which their conversation had taken, he continued to tease her. "Oh? You don't? Or do you think you don't?"

Xiao Lang's smile grew bigger as he watched her roll her eyes. She shook her head and laughed. "Ack, I give up. I can't win against you."

"Feel better?" he asked.

She answered him with a smile. "Yes, thank you."

"My offer to take you home still stands, you know." Xiao Lang didn't understand why he did not want her to stay in a place where she didn't feel comfortable. Not only that, he realized he did not want to share her with his family at this moment. He tried not to acknowledge it but in the deepest part of his mind, he wanted to keep her to himself for a little longer. He knew he would be unable to talk to her once his sisters came down on her. If she was to leave tomorrow, he was going to spend as much time with her as he could. He smiled as an idea occurred to him.

"I think I can do it," she answered confidently. "I've already met your sisters. If even your mom is in the same room then I can deal. It's just for a few minutes anyway. Your mom is a nice, sweet, wonderful person, right?"

He wanted her to know exactly what she was getting herself into. She may be all right with just him now but he was sure she would think otherwise when she met his entire family. Also, he had to convince her that staying was a bad idea. "Yelan Li is the only female Li Family Head in the entire 300 years of Li family history. She was able to mollify any threats to her rule for about 2 decades."

Sakura didn't seem affected by this at all. "You're just teasing me again, right."

"No, I'm not. My mother is one of the biggest authorities here in Hong Kong. The perfect word to describe her would be 'formidable'."

"Right." The smile on her face fell a little.

"Also, I have four sisters."

"Eh?"

Xiao Lang only shook his head. "Surely you realize you haven't met Ling's mother yet? You've yet to meet my eldest sister as well. Meeting them will be quite an experience. I imagine you'll feel even more uncomfortable. To be fair, Fuutie is the most mischievous of them all but the four of them together is a force to be reckoned with."

"Somehow I'm feeling a little worse."

"Relax."

Xiao Lang's mind was racing. He was also a bit excited. It was the first time he was going to do something like this so he was feeling slightly nervous as well. He could tell from Sakura's expression that his plan was working.

"Uhm, you just prepared a simple get together right? Nothing big? No full course meals?"

He gave her a small smile. "Ever since I could remember, the banquets the Li Main Family holds for its guests do not pale in comparison to banquets given to foreign dignitaries as well as royalty."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious, didn't you just tell me that?"

"The food is good right?"

The way her mind worked always surprised him. "Looking for a bright side?"

"Shut up."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Yes, the food is delicious. But if you ask me, there's a certain restaurant in Port Victoria that serves even better food."

"Chinese cuisine, right?"

"This is Hong Kong after all," he answered with a shrug.

"Chinese, huh? How is their sautéed shrimp?"

"It's to die for."

"That good, eh."

Sakura kept silent for a while, obviously thinking of the things he told her. He took this chance to move things along.

"I need to make a call, would you please excuse me?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Huh, okay."

He walked to the other side of the room and dialed Wei's number. Wei answered on the first ring. Xiao Lang spoke before Wei could say anything. "Wei, it's me."

"Xiao Lang, is there anything wrong?" Wei seemed alarmed. Xiao Lang didn't blame him. He was just here at home after all. He brushed those thoughts aside and focused on what needed to be accomplished.

"I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Please tell everyone that."

It took Wei a moment to respond. "Yes, Sir."

"You needn't wait for Sakura as well."

Wei did not ask further questions. "I understand, I shall relay it to Madam Yelan."

"Please prepare a car immediately. I'll be waiting at the north gate."

"Yes, Sir."

He ended the call returned to Sakura. "Sorry about that."

Sakura watched him as he approached. "What was that about anyway? Don't tell me you were talking about work? "

Xiao Lang ignored her questions. He needed to do this now if his plan was to work. "I told you my offer to take you home was still valid, right?"

She blinked twice before answering. "Huh? Uh, yeah."

"Let me change my offer."

"Huh?"

He held out his hand toward her. "Would you like to come with me?"

"With you? Where?"

Xiao Lang gave a nonchalant shrug. "Nowhere really, I just decided I want to eat out tonight." He punctuated his sentence with a smile.

Sakura looked at him in concern. "Has the moon addled your brain, Syaoran?"

"The offer expires in 5 seconds."

"Syaoran, honestly."

"Four."

"Are you crazy?"

"Three."

"You can't -"

"Two."

"Oi, oi."

"One."

"Fine, I'll go." She shook her head and reached for his hand. "Damn it all. Why can't I win against you?"

Xiao Lang actually laughed at that. "Does it really matter?"

She eyed him suspiciously but with a smile on her face. "You seem to be enjoying this a little too much."

Right on the mark again, he thought. He was getting used to her being able to easily read his mind. "Well, it's the first time I'm doing something like this after all so I may be too excited."

"Great, your family will think I'm a bad influence." As she said this Xiao Lang helped her stand up.

She leaned against him for a moment before standing straight right beside him. He grinned at her. "True. But I'll just tell them I forced you to do it. You really shouldn't worry too much."

"Amnesty. I like that." She returned his grin.

Xiao Lang looked towards the grandfather clock and started to pull Sakura towards the exit. "Let's go, I want to be well away from them as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" she asked as she allowed him to lead her away.

"Let's just say that my sisters can get unreasonable when they don't get their way."

"Uh, this doesn't sound like a good idea all of a sudden."

He looked back at her and offered her a quick smile. "We'll go to that restaurant I mentioned."

"Are you trying to buy me off with food?"

"It seems I'm reduced to that," he answered with a chuckle.

"Do you really think I'm that simple?"

Even if she was complaining and acting indignant she continued to follow him. Xiao Lang was glad she trusted him enough to actually go with him. "No, however, you already agreed so the matter is settled."

"You - " she began to say but he silenced her by pulling hard on her arm.

She started forward and stopped right beside him. He held her hand closer to himself, allowing her to lean on him.

He gestured his head towards the direction of the Northern Gate. "Come on, let's go. The car is this way."

They then walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder, her hand clasped in his, their fingers naturally intertwining.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Main Dining Room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

5:47 PM

* * *

Feimei was satisfied with the preparations that have been made. She was glad she had found out about Sakura and Tomoyo when she did. It takes hours of preparation to prepare the banquet the Li family prepares for their guests. Given the circumstances of Sakura and Xiao Lang as well the favor she and Tomoyo have done in looking after Ling a few days ago, both of them were very important guests. She was glad that Wei was able to prepare everything despite the short notice. She wasn't surprised though, Wei had always been capable. That was why he was such a favored butler for the family. She spent another 3 minutes inspecting everything until she was fully satisfied.

Just as she was about to call Wei, one of the help arrived and announced the arrival of their mother, Yelan Li as well as her sisters Fanren and Shiefa. Her mother came from a business meeting in Kowloon and so she already told them before hand that she would be a few minutes late. The fact that she was here early told her there was no difficulty during her last meeting. It had probably ended in their favor. Such results were more of the norm when it was Yelan Li representing the company. Shiefa was busy herself. She had intended to stay in her office well into the night had not Feimei and Fuutie told her of the things that happened during the day. She dropped her duties immediately. Only Fuutie and she had met Sakura Kinomoto after all and Feimei was sure Shiefa was dying of curiosity. Shiefa was the most mature and level-headed of all her sisters but that did not mean she didn't like to gossip and make plots. Fanren would doubtless want to meet her due to the service they had rendered when they helped Ling. She would also want to see the girl who could affect Xiao Lang so much. Feimei knew their mother would also want to meet her. She didn't know of Sakura and Xiao Lang but she did know what happened with Ling. Both Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto were important guests indeed.

She gestured to one of the help. "I would like you to announce that dinner is ready. Please tell everyone. Also, call Wei. I want him to be the one to escort our guests today."

The maid bowed and replied, "Yes, Miss Feimei."

It took about 15 minutes until the people started appearing. The first people to arrive were Shiefa and Fanren. They had forgone changing in their excitement to meet their guests. Fanren's children followed soon after. Another minute passed before their mother appeared with Fuutie at her side.

Feimei gave her an inquiring look. "Miss Daidouji said she would like to come with her cousin, if possible. She went to meet her. They will arrive together."

"Is Xiao Lang with our guest?" asked Fanren, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes he is," Feimei answered as she took her seat. Everyone was seated by the time Wei had entered the dining room.

"You called for me, Miss Feimei."

"Yes, I did. Wei, would you kindly announce to our esteemed guest that dinner is ready? I'm sure Xiao Lang lost track of time once more. He tends to do that around her."

"I believe that would be impossible, Miss Feimei."

Feimei looked at Wei as if he had spoken in an unknown language. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said that I believe that would be impossible, Miss Feimei," Wei answered calmly.

Feimei looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "Explain."

"It's just that around 10 minutes ago, Xiao Lang and Miss Sakura left the Main House. I am unsure of their destination as Xiao Lang simply asked me to prepare a car for him. I believe he is well out of our grounds as of this moment."

"What?" all sisters exclaimed at once, completely losing their composure.

"That little -"

"Xiao Lang, when I get my hands on you - "

"Not fair! All of you met her already and I haven't even seen hide nor hair of her."

"We're in the same boat, Fanren."

"Where's Sakura-oneechan and Tomoyo-oneechan?"

"I'm calling him right this instant. He can't think to escape -"

Yelan Li could not suppress her merriment. Her laughter echoed throughout the large dining room effectively silencing everyone else. It was very rare for their mother to even let out a giggle but now she was practically laughing out loud. Everyone was so surprised that all they could do was watch in silence.

Shiefa waited until their mother's laughter died down before speaking. "Mother, I don't see anything funny in this situation," she commented.

"Oh? You don't?" Yelan asked as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. Everyone simple stared at her in response. "I find it amusing. Here you all are ready to tear that poor, innocent, little girl apart. Plotting everything and backing her into a corner so you could examine her at your own leisure. Do you think I don't know what's going on? Of why all of you are so interested in her? I know how you think my daughters."

She looked at them one by one. "Don't you see? All your plotting amounted to nothing in the end. All it took was such an unprecedented move by Xiao Lang. By my estimation it was probably a spur of the moment decision he made. Something rash and ill considered. I know I should be angry but I've never seen Xiao Lang act rash or impulsive in all his life so you'll please forgive me if I find myself very happy."

At that moment, Yelan Li's cold, strict and passive exterior melted away at the smile that graced her features.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **I think I'm going to get carpal tunnel after all the typing I did. That's 40 pages and almost 17,000 words (the docx manager even says 18K+, oh well) . I've got an exam in half an hour so I may have missed a few typos or mistakes here and there. Please bear with me. Anyway, it's done! What do you guys think? Good? Not good? Are people still reading this story anyway? Leave a review if you've got the time. Until the next chapter. :D


	16. Parrallelism

**Author's note: **As I said in the previous chapters there will be no more dates at the start. You'll be able to follow easily from now on anyway. :D

Before anything else, thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites. You're all too kind. :D I'll continue to do my best so you won't be disappointed (maybe I can also churn out these chapters faster, eh? ). The muses have come for a visit so I was able to write (i.e. completely wring out) a chapter for the people who have been waiting.

Also, Happy Holidays everyone! I know this is kind of late. I hope everyone is enjoying a great break. Time to rest and recharge for the year ahead. I know I sure need it. XD

Right, no more babbling. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! XD

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Full Summary: **Sakura has lost her first love in a tragic accident 3 years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chanced meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her and a love that will transform him. They say there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another man's chest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own an iota of Card Captor Sakura. All of it belongs to the amazing, life-changing manga creators known as CLAMP. Hats off to Ohkawa-sensei and everyone else who make up CLAMP. I don't earn any money off of this story but I do earn some bits of happiness here and there.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 15: Parallelism**

Room adjacent to the dining room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

7:02 PM

* * *

Fuutie had dragged Tomoyo away from Sakura without warning. Tomoyo was feeling a bit guilty about just leaving her cousin like that. She was taken aback at how forceful and how devious these women could get. Fuutie had explained that she wanted to introduce Tomoyo to her sisters right before dinner. One of the help informed her of some business she had to attend to immediately, however, and so Tomoyo was pushed towards Eriol's care. Now, Eriol and Tomoyo were left to wander the Li Main House until they were called for. Tomoyo wanted to go back to Sakura but Fuutie forbade her to. Tomoyo was wondering just how many things were already under way.

"The Li women sure are fast," Tomoyo commented as Eriol led her through the halls.

Eriol gave a small laugh. "That they are. Even I can't keep up with all the things they're doing right now. Of course, that also applies to them and the things that I'm doing."

"Just what are your plans exactly?"

Her companion looked thoughtful. "I haven't talked to them yet but I can give a guess. This ploy to get you to eat dinner here is just a means for them to introduce Sakura to the other Li sisters."

Tomoyo only knew them by name. She had not been given the opportunity to meet all of the Li women yet. "If we've met Fuutie and Feimei, that would leave Li Shiefa, who is married to the third son of the Zhao group and Li Fanren, who is married to the next head of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu."

"That's surprising. I didn't know you knew so much about them."

Tomoyo gave a small smile. "Unfortunately, I've been educated that way. People in the business world have to know the right people."

Eriol nodded. "I see. I wasn't actually born into this world so I'm not aware of things like that."

"It's just relations though. How someone else is connected to another person. And it's not that hard to get to know things. People like us are always related to the same people anyway. If you forget the fact that we're related by law, people could say that business clans are just dancing around in our own little incestuous pool. It's rare you see a match that isn't in some way connected to the business." Tomoyo kept her voice as nonchalant as she could. She herself disliked arrangements like these but she did not want Eriol to pick up on this.

"Huh," he answered in the same disinterested tone. "And here I thought there were tabloids that specialized in things like that."

"You Li people could well manage that alone."

He gave a light chuckle, "I guess we've earned that label."

Tomoyo smiled in return. "Do you know why we were forced to leave Sakura alone? I feel a bit awful about that. I was the one who brought her to Hong Kong after all. It wouldn't do if I just left her someplace."

A huge smile was plastered on Eriol's face. "The room we left Sakura in is the parlor in the west wing of the house. That is the only waiting room near the corridors leading to the home offices and the personal rooms of the Li Main Family."

"I wanted a reason for leaving Sakura, not an explanation of the geography of the house," Tomoyo answered with a laugh.

"Then I'll tell you this. The first thing Xiao Lang does when he arrives home is to go to either his home office or his room and does not reappear unless he is called for dinner or unless he is needed elsewhere. Also, we took a shortcut home and so our convoy arrived around 15 minutes earlier than yours. As such, Xiao Lang is in either location."

Comprehension dawned on Tomoyo. Even without talking to each other the Li women had already managed to stage such an act. She was amazed at how far they had thought things out. Every small detail seemed to have some part in a grand design. These women worked at light speed. "Are there any other paths to get to those rooms?" she asked. She felt that she already knew the answer but she wanted Eriol to confirm it.

"No. As you guessed, if Xiao Lang wished to go anywhere else in the house, he would have to pass in front of the parlor. And since we left Sakura by herself, who knows what could happen when he finally gets some time alone with her. Fuutie and I wanted to keep the surveillance cameras open but Feimei and Kaho were against it. It is an unspoken rule within the family that if there is a voice of dissent, even just from one person, the matter in question would not be put through no matter the number of people backing it up."

"Those are some rules." Tomoyo dared to add, "Things are a bit too… stratified in this house."

She realized the comment was a bit impudent and so she expected him to be offended but to her relief, Eriol only nodded. "I agree with you there. You'd think the Main Family has the most freedom in the entire company but that's a misconception. If anything, they're the people with the tightest leashes. Although they are in line to leading the company, all that is just in name. The real people in control are those they call the Elders."

"Elders?" Tomoyo echoed. The way Eriol said the word already hinted at their importance. You could practically hear the capital E.

Eriol nodded once more. "Something like a board of advisors. Since the Li Family is so ancient, there are a lot of old customs still in practice. Those ranks are something of the sort. The Elders basically control the entire Li Empire. Not even the Family Head can go against them. Well, at least no one has tried in all these years. Anyway, the Elders are all about order, honor, prestige and all that. They're the reason people think the Lis are all serious, hardworking stiffs."

Even if he tried to put humor in, Tomoyo could not find it in herself to laugh. She was too surprised with what Eriol had told her. It gave her an idea of just what kind of upbringing the people in this house had. It was no wonder everyone followed the rules so diligently. It was applied to practically every aspect of their life. She finally understood why the Li women were so interested in Sakura. Tomoyo was willing to bet that she was the first person who has had such an effect of Xiao Lang. Being the next head of the Li Family must have meant he was under much more pressure and scrutiny. Those rules must have been hammered into his head harder than all the people here. She wondered what exactly Sakura had that could cause such a change in him. He wasn't as serious and stiff as he had been when they first met. She couldn't forget those stare fests they had had all throughout the day. Both of them were red as beets. The curiosity welled up inside her. She decided she needed to find out more about this family. They seemed nice enough but it was never wrong to be too cautious. Sakura may end up entangled in unusual circumstances that would be difficult to get out of.

"What are the Elders like, exactly?" she asked Eriol.

It took a short pause before he answered. "I honestly don't know." He met Tomoyo's gaze. "I'm not invited to their uhm… meetings. Only Yelan and Xiao Lang are present usually. It's rare for another person to be invited."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So you have no idea who they are?"

Eriol shrugged. "Well, I might have met them but I wouldn't have known they were the Elders. It's not information many people are privy to. Even Shiefa and the others have only met the Elders a few times. Kaho and I have never set our eyes on them. But even so, I don't really like them."

"How can you say that if you haven't even seen them?"

"I don't like how they treat Xiao Lang," he answered simply.

She was dying to ask what he meant by that but she stopped herself from doing so. She had no right to know such things. At least not yet. She changed her question.

"What exactly do the Elders do?"

She noticed that Eriol had tensed while waiting for her to speak. He relaxed after hearing her query and Tomoyo was glad she thought to ask a different question. "Like I said, sort of advisors, or guidance counselors, or career guides, tutors, trainers, lords, masters. You can call them all that. Basically, their word is law. Barbaric in a way, don't you think?"

It was now Tomoyo who took a moment to answer. "I also come from an old family and we respect those with more knowledge and wisdom. This idea isn't really different. Deference for the elderly is an integral part of our culture."

"They've taken it a bit far, if you ask me," he answered in a clipped tone.

Tomoyo was about to speak heard pacing steps and saw Kaho rushing towards them from behind. She stopped a foot away from them and looked out of breath. She must have been running a while. Eriol helped steady her and they waited until she could speak.

"You have to take Miss Daidouji home immediately," she said in between pants.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo were confused by her words. Tomoyo more so than Eriol. Wasn't it their plan to have them here in the first place?

Seeing their confused faces, Kaho explained in more detail. "I don't think it's a good idea for Miss Daidouji to stay here any longer."

"They're our guests Kaho. Is there some sort of emergency?"

"You could say that."

Tomoyo interrupted right then. "What is it?"

Kaho looked as if she did not know what expression to put on her face. "It's just that they're rioting in the dining room as of the moment."

Eriol chuckled. "Well, they would. Sakura is there, isn't she?"

"About that," Kaho began to explain. Tomoyo did not like the look on her face as she spoke. "It seems she and Xiao Lang have stepped out. Or to put the blame where it more properly belongs, Xiao Lang took her with him and left the house a few minutes ago."

Eriol could not stop himself from laughing outright. "That was a bold move. His sisters will be livid. Deprived of their little toy for tonight? They won't let that down."

Tomoyo looked from Eriol to Kaho. This was the last thing she had expected. An exodus in the night? When she thought it was Sakura the more unlikely the thought became. "Let me get this straight. Xiao Lang and Sakura left so she isn't here anymore?"

"She's got to be out of the grounds by now. Xiao Lang wouldn't be stupid enough to be still here after that announcement. His sisters would have locked down the entire estate," Eriol answered her.

Kaho shook her head and got both Eriol and Tomoyo's attention. "You're missing the point, Eriol. Do you think they will just go back to eating dinner? After being spurned like this?"

He laughed again. "Those women? Of course not! They'd do anything -"

Tomoyo waited for him to continue but Eriol did not utter a word for the next 10 seconds. She was surprised when Eriol turned to face her, his voice anxious.

"We have to get you out of here."

"I have a car ready by the east gate. It's the closest one here," Kaho added.

"Why do I-"

Eriol silenced her by pulling her hand towards one of the doors. "I'll explain on the way out. For now, we'd best leave. You'll do damage control, Kaho?"

"Damage control? I should just sedate them all," Kaho said with a light chuckle.

"There are some in Xiao Lang's room. They haven't expired yet."

Tomoyo almost missed it but she saw a brief flash of something in Kaho's eyes. She had no idea what it was but Eriol seemed to have understood. "A joke, a joke. Nothing serious." Eriol tried to shrug it off.

Tomoyo wasn't convinced, however. She made a mental note to find out what they meant. She allowed Eriol to lead her along. She was a bit surprised at how forceful Eriol was. He had been calm and polite the entire day but now he looked troubled. She kept silent until her desire to be kept out of the dark got the better of her.

"Can you please answer my question while I allow you to string me along like this?"

Eriol did not look back at her and continued walking. "Ask away."

"Why do I have to leave so soon?"

"For your safety. Physically, mentally, psychologically."

Tomoyo shook her head but she doubted Eriol saw. "And why exactly?"

"They will surely be trying to find a way to get Xiao Lang back here. Currently, the only thing they can use is you. They can get unscrupulous when it comes to getting what they want. They're all business women after all."

"But-"

Eriol cut her off before she could say anything more. "I'll answer all your questions in the car. For now, we have to hurry."

Tomoyo sighed and allowed Eriol to lead her out of the house. Sakura had a lot of explaining to do.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Second aisle from the east window

House of Wang, Min Avenue

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

8:23 PM

* * *

Sakura had been berating herself continuously after they had left the Li Main House. She was feeling extremely guilty right now. She was taken in during the moment so she forgot about everything else. She sighed inwardly. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to it but seeing the look of genuine boyish delight on Syaoran's face made her forget all reason.

_Why did I fall for that smile?_

It was the first time he ever gave her that smile. And speaking of first times, Sakura assumed it was probably the first time he did anything impulsive. She simply resigned herself to face the consequences of everything later. She tried not to think of the scolding she'd get from Tomoyo when they'd see each other back at the hotel. Sakura wished his sisters wouldn't do anything to her. With what Syaoran had told her of them, she wasn't sure they would let Tomoyo leave with just a "Good night".

Right now, Sakura found herself in a designer's workshop. She had no idea what they were supposed to be doing here. She and Syaoran were waiting for the owner to come. She gleaned from the conversation he had on the phone a few minutes back that he was simply calling in a favor. Syaoran had gone to talk to the attendant and so Sakura was left to look through the clothes on the racks. They were all of such high quality. They all reeked "designer material". For some unknown reason, Sakura was getting a bad feeling about this.

She saw Syaoran walking towards her and she waited until he was within earshot before she asked, "What exactly are we doing here, Syaoran? I thought we were eating out?"

Syaoran smiled a weird smile. Sakura didn't know what it meant. "Sorry, poor planning. It seems spontaneity doesn't suit me."

Sakura smiled back. "Well, it is your first time."

He shook his head in response. "We're in a teasing mode are we? Do you get like that when you're hungry?"

She only laughed at his question.

He stopped beside her and looked at the rack she was looking through. "To answer your first question, this is the workshop of the person who dresses me. As for the second, we'll be off as soon as I finish my business here."

Sakura was a bit confused. The only business he could possibly have in a shop like this was to get clothes. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore at the office. It wasn't exactly something you wear for a casual night out on the town but Sakura herself was a bit overdressed for something like that. Besides, everyone would agree with Sakura that he looked very good in it. No one would care what you were wearing if you could pull it off perfectly. That was one of the things she learned from Tomoyo. "You look fine, Syaoran," she pointed out.

He smirked at her. "That really wasn't what I was getting at."

Sakura only blinked back at him.

"I forgot my coat. Rather, you forgot my coat. Leaving it who knows where."

She didn't know what to say. She had forgotten all about it. She remembered that she had set it down on some chair in Fuutie's office. She scolded herself silently for not returning it. She should have had it dry cleaned and then sent back to him. It had been quite a day so the thought just escaped her. It was only natural for him to want it back. Italian suits aren't things you just buy on the street. "Wha… well, I really didn't think you'd have wanted it back. I mean… tea probably soaked into it and it would just stain your other clothes and all. Besides, it's not cold. I'm hardy in the cold."

He listened patiently to her excuses.

"Pick one out for yourself as well," he told her as he ran his hands through the clothes on the rack. He settled on a wool coat and handed it to her. At least Sakura thought it was wool. You never know with designer clothes. The material was so foreign to her that she could only guess at what it was. Such intricate work only meant that it was made by hand. It already spoke volumes of its price tag. "Here, take this," Syaoran said as he passed it right to her.

The coat he took reached past her knees. The material felt absolutely wonderful against her skin. It was sure to keep her warm even in the cold Tokyo winters. The only thing that stopped her from trying it on was the thought of how much it cost. She didn't have any money with her right now. She had left her things with the maids who had gone to take them when they entered Syaoran's house. She was sure the money she had wasn't enough to pay for it anyway. One look at it told her it was probably one of the most expensive things in the shop.

Syaoran must have noticed her hesitation for he asked, "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

"Oh, I don't really need it. I'm okay," she answered hastily, immediately replacing the coat on the rack.

"You're underestimating Hong Kong weather," Syaoran told her as he reached for the coat and gave it back to her. "Also, where we're going is near the sea. The sea breeze gets quite cold after midnight."

"So you intend to keep me with you until after midnight?" Sakura asked innocently. For some reason, Syaoran turned red.

"That's…I didn't…"

Sakura laughed at seeing Syaoran at a loss for words.

Syaoran glared at her. It was the first time he did so. Sakura didn't mind and just kept laughing. She was able to stop the laughing fit after a few minutes. She didn't notice when his glare disappeared. Now, he only had one of his eyebrows raised. He was able to collect himself in the time she was a bit preoccupied.

"You're seriously trying to mess with my head aren't you?" he asked in a serious tone. "I'll have you know that I'm not used to being the source of anyone's mirth."

Sakura laughed once more. Despite the serious look on his face, Sakura instinctively felt that she could get away with anything when it came to Syaoran. She had been purposely trying to rile him up ever since they had left his house. He was always the one teasing her so now she decided it was time to turn the tables.

"You only realized that now?" she asked in between giggles.

"And why do you decide to do this now? Payback for some transgression I'm not aware of?"

"No, it's mainly for my own enjoyment really. It just that I couldn't help myself.

"Couldn't help yourself?" Syaoran repeated her words, obviously not understanding.

Sakura smiled at him and spoke. "You're like a fish out of water. Away from all the rules and restrictions your position has. You seemed uneasy not having things in control somehow. I just thought it was the perfect opportunity to tease you since I don't normally get the chance to do so."

"Uneasy? Me?" he asked, incredulous.

The look of disbelief in his face made her laugh. It seemed he wasn't used to people thinking he was something other than the person he presented at work: serious, collected and intimidating.

"Yeah! You've been doing all these things to get some bit of order back. It's kind of like when you're lost at sea and you're trying to get your bearings. Me, my dad and my brother went sailing years ago. We got lost for a bit. The look on your face reminded me of how they looked then – minus the panic of course." She stopped to give another laugh. "This is what being spontaneous and impulsive is about! You just wait for anything to come. You should just leave caution to the wind. It's more fun that way."

Her companion shook his head in what she thought was mock disdain. "And here I thought you had misgivings about this entire venture."

"I did at first but I decided to just brace myself for anything. I'm here anyway so I might as well enjoy myself."

"Aren't you optimistic?" he asked, sarcasm heavy in every word.

"Well, I haven't been optimistic in so long. Is there something wrong with that?"

It was true. Sakura had been the opposite of optimistic these past few years. She found it hard to adjust to normal life now. Tomoyo had said to just give it time but she really wanted to speed things up. She worried so many people for so long she decided the way to change all that was to show that she really was better. She had been putting effort into looking happier and more energetic than she felt. Weirdly enough, nothing felt forced when she was with Syaoran. Things just happened without her thinking about it.

_That must be why I feel so comfortable around him._

The air around him suited her. This was the only way she could describe it to herself. It was as if she had known him for years even though they've only known each other for a few days. She watched him intently, trying to see what he really was. She was also finding a way to return the coat back on the rack. She had discovered in the short time she knew him that Syaoran was fairly easy to distract.

Her revelation didn't seem to mind him as he continued to speak. "No, not really. Nothing wrong with being optimistic." He stopped for a moment and sighed. "I have also realized that you're purposely drawing the topic of conversation elsewhere so you can escape. Take the coat, Sakura."

She tried at least. Even if he was easy to distract, he never missed a thing.

Putting the coat back on the rack, Sakura grumbled. "You are too sharp sometimes. I really don't need it. I'll be fine."

"I am telling you, you won't be fine. Take it, it won't hurt." He grabbed the coat and thrust it back at her.

Sakura sighed and decided to point out what she thought was obvious. "I can't pay for it, Syaoran."

"Of course you can't pay for it," he added immediately.

He looked as if this fact had never been lost on him. He also said all this in a modulated voice that spoke matter-of-factly. Sakura felt he had already assured himself that she was unable to pay for things like these. If this was considered common courtesy among the ridiculously rich then she wanted none of it.

Quite aware that her face was heating up in anger, Sakura spoke. "I may not be as rich as you Syaoran, but I do-"

The sight of him chuckling cut off her next words. "That wasn't what I meant." He flashed her a smile before continuing. "You left everything with the people who attended to you when you arrived at our house, right? I highly doubt you have any money wedged in miscellaneous parts of your - "

Syaoran turned red again and stopped the flow of his words. Sakura didn't understand what made him react like that. He wasn't saying anything weird. She decided she needed to know just how different they saw things.

"Uh, Syaoran?" she asked after a few moments. He had not continued talking and so she was a bit worried. "Did you forget something important you had to do or something?"

"No, nothing like that," he answered hastily. He gestured towards the coat. "Anyway, it's on me. Take whatever you want. If you want an entire wardrobe then that's also fine."

He said the exact same words Tomoyo told her when they went shopping. "I couldn't do that!" she protested immediately.

The protest seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Syaoran continued to talk conversationally. "You already have an entire outfit from my sister. I doubt a coat would make any difference, Sakura."

"Honestly, Syaoran. I'm okay. You don't have to worry about it," she insisted. He was like Tomoyo with his indifferent regard for money. He was more infuriating though as he always said a fact or two to add weight to his argument. He was a businessman all right.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'll feel responsible if you get a cold. If you won't get a coat now, I'll be forced to lend you mine when the temperature drops. Then I'll be the one who gets sick. If my sisters find out about that, they'd skin me alive. In addition to that grand escape I orchestrated, I have to return with a cold. They won't let me hear the end of it. They may let me off the hook for monopo… taking you out but they won't let me off easy if they knew I went and got myself sick."

His words struck her as odd. "Those are some weird priorities. They care more about you getting sick than your running away?"

He shifted uneasily. "They're particular like that. Anyway, all this is besides the point. Take it, Sakura."

"But Tomoyo already bought me so many clothes. I can't possible wear all of them. I could barely carry everything when we went shopping the last time."

"Then another piece for your wardrobe won't make much of a difference, like I already said."

Syaoran had the same stubborn set of his jaw that Tomoyo had when she wanted people to follow her orders. Sakura was never on the receiving end of one of those looks but she knew it nonetheless. It was obvious that he wouldn't budge on this. "I won't be able to convince you otherwise, will I?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered with a slight shake of his head.

Sakura had to think a bit. It was unthinkable for her to just accept anything from Syaoran. Tomoyo and her greatgrandfather were the only ones she allowed to give her expensive yet unnecessary things. Doing that made them happy so she just left them to it. Even if she did feel as if she and Syaoran were old friends, the truth of the matter was that they weren't. She couldn't just accept. She decided on her next course of action. "Fine, I'll accept. On one condition."

"Why don't you return to being obedient?"

She ignored his comments. "My condition?"

"Fine, let's hear it."

"I'll accept so long as you let me pay you back." She enunciated the words slowly and clearly so he would not misunderstand.

He smirked at her. Turning to one of the store's employee's, he started speaking in Mandarin. Sakura had no idea what they were talking about. The conversation ended after a few minutes. Sakura waited patiently for him to speak again.

"I'll accept that condition." He nodded graciously. "However, I have one of my own as well."

"What?" she asked, confused. She should have expected him to make things more difficult for her.

"I also have a condition," he repeated.

"All right, what is it?" Sakura felt as if she was always on the losing side of their discussions. He always seemed to find a way to assert whatever he wanted. She didn't bother wasting time by arguing.

"I decide how you pay me."

It took a few moments before what he said sunk in. There were a lot of different ways you could understand his statement. "Uh, can't I just pay you back normally?"

"I've no need for a quarter of a million yen."

He said it so indifferently that Sakura feared she had heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

Syaoran's face betrayed no sign that the amount bothered him. "I did the calculations and using today's foreign exchange rate, that-" he gestured towards the coat, "costs approximately that much."

"A quarter of a million… No! I won't accept it then. It costs too much!"

She looked at the coat in disbelief. No article of clothing should cost that much. It was crazy. But here was Syaoran casually shrugging off blowing that much on a stupid coat. Sakura found herself unable to steady herself. Without a word, Syaoran came to her side and supported her. She had half hoped her reaction could detract him from the prospect of spending that much but she was about to be disappointed.

"Thus the condition I imposed." It appeared that he had no intention of allowing her to refuse.

"That's hardly fair, Syaoran," she complained.

"I think it's a good deal. We both win in the end."

"I don't see how you could say that. You're backing me into a corner. Just like your sisters." His actions reminded her of the way his sisters had trapped Tomoyo and her into agreeing to visit their house.

Syaoran laughed out loud. "Oh? You only realized that now?" He said it the same way she had said it to him earlier.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You are so aggravating sometimes."

"Then just accept it. It's the only way out." He smiled at her so innocently that anyone watching wouldn't think he was forcing her into accepting a quarter of a million yen whose way of repayment was dictated by his whims and fancies.

"How do you want me to pay you exactly?" She eyed him suspiciously. She looked up to his face not bothering that it was just inches above her own.

He laughed at the way she looked at him. "Why are you giving me that look? You don't have to worry. I've already told you I have no designs on your chastity or innocence. I was thinking more like a favor or something. Although I'm still thinking of what I want in return."

"What do I have that you could possibly want, Syaoran? You can get anything you want on your own. You don't need me for anything." Sakura believed that. Syaoran had the means to get anything he wanted. What could a simple girl like her, totally middle class and currently unemployed, give him?

"That's why I'm still thinking. I'll have one by the end of tonight though."

"Will you really not let it go?" she pleaded.

"You already know the answer to that."

"This favor you want, it won't be beyond me, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd never ask anything you couldn't do."

There was something so reassuring in the way he said it that Sakura decided to just drop everything and accept. She trusted him. It may have weird to say since she really didn't know him that well but she was sure on this.

"Well, alright then. I'll accept those terms. Grudgingly." She took a step away from him. It may have been her imagination but he looked a bit disappointed at the loss of her slight weight leaning on him. She shrugged it off though. These things were normal when she was with him. His face would betray some emotion or other but it would only appear for a split-second so you second guess if you actually saw it.

Sakura didn't know why he found what she just said amusing. The smile never left his face as he spoke to her. "Most people would be happy they were being lavished with gifts."

"Well, I'm not most people." She crossed her hands across her chest as she said this. It was a bit hard considering the fact she was holding a coat worth a quarter of a million in her arm.

"You're one of kind actually," he whispered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Sakura wasn't able to catch the last thing Syaoran said.

"Nothing," he answered. He looked as if he was smiling at some joke only he understood. He gestured towards the other racks. "If there's anything else you want you can just grab it."

"And put myself further in debt? No thank you. You basically forced me into owing you." Sakura gave him an accusatory look.

He chuckled. "You make me sound so awful. I was simply worried for you is all."

Sakura eyed him for a few seconds before speaking. In the short time he knew him, Sakura found out Syoaran was very good at acting. He always seemed to know the right answers and reactions to any question or occurrence. She wondered if he had been trained to do so. She was able to grasp a little of how he thought though so she knew that he never revealed everything. "Somehow, I think there's something in addition to that. Although I can't put my finger on it."

He laughed out loud at her reply. "You're lumping me in the same group as my sisters?"

"Wah, that was mean. And here I thought you were the nicest person on earth." Sakura added with a little bit of sarcasm to her tone.

"You told me I didn't have to pretend when I was with you," he answered.

Somehow his answer made her feel embarrassed. The way he said it so normally without a hint of tease was a bit new on her. But still, she wanted him to be honest around her. "Did that sound like a chastisement? It was a friendly tease."

He looked down and in a low voice, spoke. "Silly girl."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Both of them turned to the new voice. Sakura scolded herself silently for not recognizing that someone was close. It mimicked the first time she had met Syaoran's sister, Fuutie. She was a bit disturbed at how she seemed to forget her surroundings when she was with Syaoran. The person who arrived was one of the most stylish people Sakura had ever seen. He could just sit on a chair and it would have been a great picture for any fashion magazine.

"Yu," Syaoran greeted the new person with a nod of his head.

"Well met, Xiao Lang," Yu answered with an easy smile. The smile instantly turned to a grin. "I was wondering who was making a racket in my shop. I was surprised to see you of all people. Have you been on drugs, Xiao Lang? This is nothing like you." He wasn't able to stifle the laugh that escaped him.

"I'm sorry for causing a ruckus," Syaoran apologized with a slight bow.

Yu laughed even louder. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? It's refreshing! Make as much noise as you want."

Syaoran shook his head in response. "I'll have to decline."

Yu snorted. "That's boring, you're back to your normal self." He looked at Syaoran from head to toe before speaking again. "Well, semi-normal."

Sakura noticed that Syaoran had turned serious all of a sudden. She was now able to differentiate his serious voice from his not so serious voice. "I'm surprised you arrived early. I just called you 10 minutes ago."

"I was close. I rushed here immediately," his companion answered with a shrug.

"I see. I apologize for being a bother. Anyway, I'd like to introduce my companion. This is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Pleased to meet you my dear." Sakura immediately took the hand he offered and returned his smile. He looked her over and his smile grew even bigger. "I see Fuutie has already had her hands all over you."

"Uhh…" Sakura tried to find the words to answer him. She heard Syaoran sigh.

After a few seconds, Yu chuckled. He gestured towards Sakura's clothes. "I meant the clothes. This is Fuutie's design without a doubt. "

"Yes, it is," she answered.

"It suits you." Sakura was surprised when he started to circle her slowly. Already used to this, she allowed him to do so. Had she bothered to look at Syaoran, she would have been surprised at the face he had on. He was watching Yu the same way a sheepdog watches a wolf eyeing its sheep. After his second turn, Yu spoke again. "It suits you very well."

"Thank you very much," Sakura answered with an embarrassed smile.

He looked at Sakura for a little while longer. "I'm wondering how you'd look in the female clothes I've designed. I usually deal with male apparel but I think you'll do wonders with my line for females. I just started so I could use someone like you. If people see how good you looked in them then they would finally take my other line seriously."

Sakura graced him with a wry smile. "I've honestly had enough of dress-up for one day."

Yu burst out laughing. "I'm sure you have." He turned to Syaoran and smiled at him, too. "I like her Xiao Lang. She's funny."

Syaoran only nodded, not bothering to return the smile. He gestured to Yu. "Sakura, this is Yu Wang. He's one of the best designers here in Hong Kong."

"Pleased to meet you," Sakura replied with a smile.

"You as well my dear," he said as he gave a bow. "Xiao Lang here exaggerates. I'm nowhere near the top. I was just fortunate enough to have caught Xiao Lang's eye. He may have his sea of Armani suits but his play clothes are all me. His celebrity status does wonders for my name. Ever since he wore my clothes, the number of people wanting me to dress them have skyrocketed. Few of them can actually afford it though. Of course, Xiao Lang is still my number one customer. He's like my endorser. One you don't have to pay."

"Really?" she asked. She really couldn't equate Syaoran with model. He may have looked the part but just imagining him posing for the camera made her want to laugh.

"Really," Yu answered her. He turned back to Syaoran. "Anyway, Xiao Lang, everything is in the back. The usual pile. Pick whatever you want."

Still in the mood for a little teasing, Sakura decided to annoy Syaoran a little bit. She had spent the entire day being dress-up doll to Tomoyo and Fuutie so she decided it was fine to let someone else give it a go. "Hey, Syaoran, why don't you do a fashion show? You might like it."

Yu's eyes lit up at the thought. "That's a great idea, my dear Sakura. Come on, Xiao Lang, what do you say?"

"No, thank you," he flat out refused.

"What a direct refusal," Sakura answered with a laugh.

"You won't be able to sucker me into things like that, Sakura." He looked straight at her. The withering look he gave her would have traumatized his subordinates but it didn't affect her at all.

Sakura shrugged. "It was worth a try wasn't it?"

"Foolishness."

She placed her free hand on his back and pushed him towards the room Yu had mentioned. "Go on, get dressed. We've wasted enough time."

"Pushy, aren't you?" he commented as he allowed her to push him.

"That would be you!" she retorted. Syaoran had a talent of twisting things around to his advantage.

"Yes, yes," he answered her in a bored tone.

"Just go!" she told him again. She gave him one last push before he just sighed and headed towards the room. Sakura placed her hand on her hips as she watched him disappear. After a few seconds, she returned the coat she was holding back to the rack. If she was lucky, Syaoran would forget about it. Sakura walked back to her spot beside Yu.

It was almost a minute before Yu spoke. "How long have you known Xiao Lang, Sakura?"

Sakura had to think about her answer. "Uhh… I met him around a week ago?"

"A week? And you're already so friendly with him?" Yu seemed surprised at her answer.

Sakura supposed that that would be the normal reaction. It's usually girls who have cliques. She and Syaoran just got along right off the bat. There was that little episode in Penguin Park though but they managed to patch it up the moment they saw each other again. Now that she thought about it, quite a lot of things already happened between the two of them despite the fact they had been together for such a short time.

"I guess. Is that weird?" she asked him with a look that betrayed none of the things she thought right then.

Yu gave her a slight chuckle. "I've never seen him like that before. And I've known him a while."

"I can't say anything to that."

A thoughtful look graced his features and Sakura had to struggle to here the next things he said. "So he isn't immune after all. Took him long enough."

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand what Yu was talking about.

He looked at her and favored her with one of his most charming smiles. "I was talking to myself. Never mind me."

"Right."

"Are you out on a date, Sakura?" A sly tone had entered his voice.

She colored a little but tried to explain the weird situation she found herself in. "Sort-of? Although a kidnapping would be more appropriate."

"Oh, so you kidnapped him?" he asked her excitedly.

"Of course not! It was the other way around." She could already imagine how much redder she looked. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Although I will admit he may have bamboozled me into wanting to be kidnapped."

"Oh really? That's surprising. It isn't in Xiao Lang's character to do something like that so I simply assumed. Although I do understand how persuasive Xiao Lang can be." Yu's expression didn't change much. "But you know, the way you said it, it sounds almost like an elopement or something."

"Wha.. No! It isn't like… it's not…" Sakura had to say goodbye to any bit of poise and elegance she had. She was so shocked at the prospect that she couldn't even form a cohesive sentence.

Yu surprised her even more by trailing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "You're so cute when you're flustered. Maybe that's why…" he trailed off again just as he looked out the window.

She waited for him to continue but when it became obvious he was preoccupied with his own thoughts, she decided to prompt him to continue. "Why?"

He looked back at her. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Right." Sakura wondered at what he was thinking.

Syaoran appeared out of the room carrying a long coat. "Yu, I'll take this," he told him as he proceeded to put it on.

"You could have taken the entire set, Xiao Lang."

"I don't have a car with me. It would be a hassle to carry them all," he answered.

Yu smiled at him. "All right, come by when you can to get the rest."

Syaoran nodded. "I will. Please put this under the tab. Oh yes, I'll be taking this as well." He walked to the rack and took the coat he was offering Sakura.

"Dang it," Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Were you hoping I'd forget?"

"No harm in hoping, right?" she mumbled. She hoped she wouldn't hear but unfortunately, Syaoran also had sharp hearing.

"Of course not," he answered her with a smirk.

Seeing his face like that wanted to make her hit him. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with that though. "Ugh, fine, I won't gripe about it anymore. Satisfied?"

"How juvenile," he said with a shake of his head.

"Did you just call me juvenile?" she demanded. Only her brother got away with calling her that. It annoyed her to have someone like him call her that. It was his fault she was acting this way in the first place.

"I didn't say anything," he answered with a smile so angelic anyone would believe him.

_I really can't win against you._

"Ugh. I hate you," she told him but the words had no emotion.

"Oh really?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

She grabbed the coat from his hands and glared at him. "Whatever. Let's just get everything done."

"Right," he said with a nod. He looked back at Yu who was looking at the two of them with an amused expression. "Put that under my name," he tilted his head to mean the coat Sakura had in her arms.

Yu took a moment to answer. "Your name?" he repeated.

"Yes, my name."

Sakura looked from Syaoran to Yu. They were having some secret conversation in their heads which obviously did not involve her. She had no idea what they would be talking about though. She guessed it would have to do something about payment but Yu was the one who dressed Syaoran so this should be no problem.

After a moment, Yu spoke once more. "As you wish."

Syaoran bowed to him and Sakura did the same. He turned to leave but before he took a step, he looked back at Yu. "Ah, Yu. I need to ask a favor."

Yu raised an eyebrow. "Another favor? You're on a roll tonight Xiao lang."

"Sorry for the trouble."

He laughed at Syaoran's seriousness. "Loosen up Xiao Lang. You should emulate your companion. Anyway, what is it?"

"Could you not tell my sisters that I passed by here? As far as you're concerned, you didn't see me."

He gave Syaoran a reassuring grin. "All right. I'll be your accomplice for today."

"Thank you."

"See you," Yu said as he waved goodbye.

"Good bye," Sakura said with another bow.

As they were about to open the door, Yu called out to her. "Visit me when you can, Sakura. I'll have an entire rack of clothes ready."

Sakura gave a grimace.

_How do I manage to attract people like these?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sidewalk somewhere in the middle of Alley 8

Port Victoria

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 15, 2009

9:56 PM

* * *

"I underestimated your street smarts, Syaoran. Or lack thereof, whatever the case might be," she said finally.

They had been walking for almost half an hour looking for the restaurant Syaoran had been talking about. That would have been fine for Sakura normally but for some reason, Syaoran refused to let go of her hand as they walked the cramped sidewalks of Hong Kong. Sakura could only take so much of being pulled around like a rag doll. In all fairness, he wasn't exactly forceful with the pulling thing. The truth was, Sakura would rather walk beside him and not just stare at his back, no offense to his wonderful looking profile from behind though.

They were supposed to be heading for Port Victoria. It sounded simple enough. However, when you had Syaoran leading you, Sakura discovered it was almost impossible to get to your destination when on foot. She should have expected that he didn't know his way around. He was probably used to being driven to where he wanted to go.

"What are you on about now?" he asked her a bit impatiently. Sakura guessed he was on his wits end as well. For someone who hates waiting and keeping others waiting, he must be beside himself with irritation.

"Syaoran, you should have told me you didn't know how to commute," she aimed at reassuring him that he didn't need to be angry or annoyed. His reaction was not what she expected.

He stopped and looked at her with a smile on his face. She was expecting him to be angry at the time they wasted but he seemed perfectly satisfied just walking around with her. "I think I deserve some slack, it was my first time. At least here in Hong Kong."

"First time walking around Hong Kong?"

"I don't exactly have time to sit back and enjoy the many things Hong Kong has to offer its inhabitants. My usual destinations are home, work and the occasional dinner venue with a potential business associate." The smile on his face didn't falter as he answered her.

Sakura found it hard not to return his smile. "Let me guess, you're used to people driving you around all the time, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately," he answered with a little chuckle.

She looked at him for full minute and he bore her scrutiny with his smile in place. She decided to tell him what she had been thinking. "I was actually expecting you to be a bit irate. I know how much you hate wasting time being a businessman and all that. You seem to be all right with walking all that way."

A slight shove from behind her reminded Sakura they were still in the middle of the sidewalk surrounded by people going here and there. She saw Syaoran glare at the retreating figure of the person who had possibly pushed her. He led her to an empty spot where the benches were. When he faced her again, his ill humor seemed to have left him. He was still holding her hand. It should have bothered Sakura but somehow, she was fine with it. She realized she didn't even need to eat at some fancy restaurant. She would be content just sitting here and eating some snack from a stall somewhere. She was with good company and that was all that mattered.

"You were saying?" he asked her, his eyes boring into hers.

"I was afraid you'd be annoyed with all the running around we're doing."

He gave a slight chuckle. "Shouldn't you be the one annoyed? I'm just dragging you around to wherever and I don't hear any complaints."

"It's okay with me. It's just I would like it better if I walked beside you and not just get dragged around, you know." When she realized what she had just said she felt embarrassed and looked away from him.

She was already expecting him to collapse from a laughing fit. When he did not say anything, she decided to look at him. He was looking at her with an expression she could not understand. So many emotions were displayed that she didn't know what he really felt. She couldn't tell how long she looked at him trying to decipher what he was thinking. He eventually smiled at her. It was the first time he smiled at her like that but she felt she had seen that smile somewhere before. Before she could remember, he spoke.

"I'd like that as well." It was almost a whisper but Sakura heard it loud and clear.

She looked down, completely aware that her face was probably as red as a tomato. She heard him laugh and she forced herself to look up to him.

"Got you there," he said with a smug smile. "You should see yourself. You're as red as Fuutie's Ferrari."

Sakura swatted him on the arm but he didn't seem to mind. "Stop teasing me like that!" She noticed Syaoran himself was a little flushed but decided not to say anything about it.

He let her hand go finally. He offered his arm. "Since you don't like being dragged around, would this suffice?"

Understanding what he meant, she looked at the offered hand for a long time before sighing and looping her own arm around his. Now standing side by side, Sakura realized how much taller he was compared her. She barely reached his shoulder. He led her back to the throng of people in the street without a word. They continued walking arm in arm for a long time. Neither of them said a word. Sakura fought the urge to rest her head on his arm.

After a few minutes more, Sakura decided to ask him if they'd ever reach the restaurant. "How long until we reach the restaurant?"

"You'll know when we're near."

She never liked it when he answered her with cryptic words. Syaoran turned and led them into a side street.

"How will I-" She stopped as she finally saw their what he meant. They had entered a large lot. About half a kilometer away was a large restaurant. The line of people was what took her notice. They stopped after the last person in line. "Oh my goodness! Does the line end here? This is like 500 meters, Syaoran!"

"Then we're here," he said with a little laugh.

She eyed the impressive line in front of them. "This better be worth it."

"It is."

"This is line is crazy long!" she complained. It was already past 10 o'clock . The restaurant would close before they even got to the head of the line.

Syaoran didn't seem daunted by the length of the line. "This is quite a popular restaurant. You usually have to reserve at least two weeks before in order to ensure you actually get seats."

"Two weeks!" she exclaimed. Here was another ridiculous place he brought her to.

"Yes, at least," he answered her.

"Then isn't it futile waiting here? Won't the restaurant close before we even get seated?"

"It closes at 4 AM. Don't worry."

She was sure Tomoyo would impale her on a spit and eat her raw if she stayed out until those ungodly hours of the morning. The fact he insisted they go here implied he knew the consequences of coming here without reservations. "You're actually prepared to wait long."

"You could say that," he said with a smile.

Sakura decided to try change his mind. She didn't want to spend hours just waiting for a table. She was fine with the other restaurants near here. She quailed at the thought of looking for another restaurant though. They already had a lot of trouble finding this one. However, she would rather do that than just wait in line all night. "But still, if you need a reservation to get in, can we actually eat here tonight? There are so many people!"

"I said you usually needed to reserve seats at least two weeks before you eat here, not that you can't just walk in and eat. Although having a reservation does prevent the unnecessary wait."

Unnecessary wait was an understatement. She really felt that they would be waiting all night. She was more worried about him though. He was probably not used to things like waiting for a table. She wondered if he could really stand the wait. But since he seemed determined, she decided to just let it go and find something they could talk about to pass the time. She knew she wouldn't have a hard time with that since they could talk hours about practically anything.

"This must be the first time you've stood in line out like this," she said after a while.

"Yes, it is actually," he answered with a nod.

Sakura's teasing mood returned. "This is what you get for getting those spur-of-the-moment ideas of yours."

He laughed at that. "Remind me never to do anything like this ever again."

"It's not so bad. I'm enjoying myself so far. I'd rather be here than back at your place." She didn't like waiting but she was horrified of what she could be doing right now had they stayed. Her only worry was Tomoyo. She hoped she wasn't manhandled into following their wishes.

"I suppose. I guess I'm just not used to it. But it's all right I guess. First time for everything."

She didn't doubt that. "Right! A night of many firsts."

A shadow fell on the both of them and they were forced to look to the person who just came beside them. "Is that you, Sir Xiao Lang Li?" he asked Syaoran.

"Yes?" Syaoran answered. It was more of a question than an answer.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were surprised. No one knew they were coming here. Sakura assumed Syaoran must have been a very important that the people inside recognized him. It was odd though, they were still far away from the restaurant and none of the waiters should be this far away. That is, unless they expected to see someone down the line.

Based on what she saw, Sakura assumed this person was something like the manager. He gave a deep bow and spoke. "Good evening, Sir. My name is Xiu Min Xing. I'm the manager of this establishment. The owner himself wanted to greet you personally but he was otherwise indisposed for the evening. Sir, you didn't need to get in line. You have a reservation for tonight."

That one fact already implied how important a guest they considered Syaoran. No less than the owner wanted to welcome him. The manager himself was the one who looked for them in line.

"I do?" Syaoran asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes, Sir. Your butler, Wei, gave us a call earlier and told us to reserve a table for two. We've been waiting for your arrival. The table is ready for you, Sir. Please come this way."

"Whoa. That was unexpected." She was impressed at how well his butler was able to read his mind. Sakura wondered about that two week reservation thing Syaoran had been talking about. Still, although she was starving, she kind of felt bad just sailing through the line like that when all the people in front of her had been waiting for hours.

"It is. But welcome nonetheless. I'll have to thank Wei later. Come on, we should get going. Else you'll starve to death."

"No objections there," she said with a smile. She tried to ignore all the glances they were getting as they were led to the restaurant.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Dikes by the sea

Port Victoria

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 16, 2009

1:28 AM

* * *

Sakura breathed in the sea air and opened her eyes. They had left the restaurant almost an hour ago and she was now waiting by the water's edge, allowing the cool sea breeze to wash over her. The smell of seawater was refreshing. She was contemplating on the impromptu date she and Syaoran were having. Their second date, she reminded herself.

Dinner had been almost great. Just like he said, the food was exceptional. Before they left, the owner even came to greet them. It was only when she was with her great-grandfather that things like that happened to her.. The only problem was that they kept getting all those stares all throughout dinner. They weren't dressed differently from any of the people there so it wasn't the way they looked. Her hunch was that it was because she was with Syaoran. He was probably a very famous person in that particular social demographic.

Her smile grew wider as she watched the lights reflected on the water's surface. Their movement seemed like an invitation to the world of sleep. She gave a start when she felt something warm press gently against her cheek. She pulled away and looked up to see Syaoran holding two steaming cups. He held one cup towards her and she accepted graciously.

"Lost in thought. That's a nice change," he said as he sat beside her. "You kept talking and talking and talking…"

She laughed softly. "It's watching the water. Thoughts just come to you if you stare too long. It's beautiful though, I could stay here until sunrise."

"Good thing you're fully dressed for a vigil."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "You were right about the weather. I'm thankful you imposed."

He laughed as well. "I really like this side of you. The feisty you is all good but I like you better like this."

She decided not to respond to that tease. She was too comfortable just sitting there. She couldn't find it in herself to work up the effort to form an angry retort. She drank from the cup he gave her. It warmed her up instantly. "This hot chocolate is amazing. It's not as good as the one my dad makes but it's still good."

"I'm glad I chose right then."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't see his face clearly. The reflected light was a poor source of illumination. "What are you talking about?"

"I pegged you as more of a milk and hot chocolate type of person instead of a coffee and tea type of person."

"How can you know something like that?"

"I was educated that way. I should be able to read how a person thinks. It's one great advantage when making business deals. You get a general idea of what they want. Once you know that, you'll know how to proceed. If they ask me a question, I can answer them with the answer they most want to hear. If you can read them, you can give them the reactions they want, the emotions they want you to evoke. Consequently, I've also been thought to hide whatever it is I'm really thinking. Just as it's an advantage being able to read people, it's a big disadvantage if people can read you. Businessmen tend to exploit any opportunity they get."

It was nice to have Sakura's assumptions verified. However, she didn't like the sort of education Syaoran was speaking of. She'd never teach anyone how to take advantage of other people. If she looked at Syaoran now, it seemed impossible for him to be a ruthless, cutthroat business man. She remembered how Tomoyo had described him when they were in Hong Kong and Sakura realized she never got to really know the businessman side of him. She got glimpses of it every now and then but she still couldn't imagine what he could be like when dealing with his business associates.

"So you're that type that exploits people, are you?" she tried to inject some humor into their conversation. He just revealed something serious so casually.

He looked at her and smiled. She could see his perfectly white teeth. "Do you feel exploited?"

Sakura had to laugh at that. He had taken advantage of a number of things but it was never anything big. It was the same as the liberties you give your friends. She looked back at the water. "I'm jealous of you, you know that?"

"How so?"

"You get to live in such a beautiful place. I have to drive for hours just to get a glimpse of the sea." She continued to watch the water.

"I'm not actually allowed to go near here or any body of water for that matter."

"Why is that? Can't swim?" she teased him.

"It was because of an incident a few years back." The seriousness of his tone made Sakura turn to look at him. She couldn't see his face properly. He, on the other hand, refused to face her. "Not a very fond memory of mine," he continued after a while.

Sakura looked down into her cup. She wanted to know what he was talking about but she didn't want to pry. She wanted him to be the one to speak. She was willing to listen. She hoped her silence would speak for her. It did. He spoke again after a minute.

"I had just recovered from a medical procedure done a few months prior."

"The one that saved your life," she whispered under her breath.

"Yes, exactly. It was a celebration in a yacht. I wasn't in a celebratory mood at the time. Come to think of it, I was never in the mood to celebrate. Ever. Any event at home usually had something to do with work. Any celebration we have is always tied to the family business. Even our birthdays are events where our business associates can just suck up to us. Any event I attended always had something to do with my job. Anyway, as I was saying, during the celebration, I found myself down below, away from everyone else. I was watching the waves as we passed. It seemed to me then to be an endless expanse of nothingness."

Somehow, she already knew what happened after that. What he was saying was tearing open the old memories she had tucked away in the darkest recesses of her mind. There was a short pause before he continued.

"I… I had wanted to be a part of it… that nothingness," he said with difficulty.

She could feel the emotion in his words. She knew the emotions he felt, she had already felt them before. She found herself tearing up.

When he spoke again, his tone was light but the emotion was still there. "The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with my sisters around me. They asked me what happened but I lied and told them I fell. You can probably guess what really happened. I don't think they believed me though. They probably had the idea that I was already burnt-out inside. It was just after that that they knew to just what extent."

Sakura could feel his gaze on her now. This time, it was she who refused to meet his gaze.

"This is a surprise," he said after a time.

She forced herself to face him. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a small smile. "I was expecting you to blow up again and lecture me on how big an idiot I am."

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood. His story caused a large desultory cloud of negative thoughts to assault them both. He didn't know that though so he didn't understand why Sakura was acting the way she was. She looked at the twinkling lights in the water.

"I… understand," she said finally.

She could imagine the look of surprise on his face. Her mind was filled with the memories of how she had been right after the accident. She hated what she had been at the time. She looked at her left wrist. She could not see it because of the darkness but she knew it was there. It was a reminder of that time.

"I understand the feeling. I thought the same things. When you were speaking, I remembered. Wanting to disappear, wanting to end it all – I understand them all. I tried once. I failed obviously. When I saw the look on my Dad's face when I came to, I abandoned the prospect completely. Tomoyo doesn't know anything about it because she was away on business during the time. Only my Dad and my brother know. It was the stupidest and most selfish thing I ever did. I don't have the right to lecture you. We're in the same boat this time. I try to be happy and cheerful and glad so they don't have to worry about me. I try my hardest to make up for that mistake. "

"You're strong," he whispered.

Strong wasn't something she would use to describe herself. She was the complete opposite. She was weak. That was why she had continued to hurt the people around her for three years. It was her Dad who gave her what she needed. He was the one who told her of the circumstances of _his_ death. Having learned of that, she couldn't just sit and mope forever.

"I have to be. It's my second life after all. I have to live it for two people," she answered in a soft voice. They were so close that even if it was almost a whisper, he could hear her perfectly.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a few seconds.

She smiled sadly, not finding it in her to face him. "Did you know I'm not supposed be alive?" Just like with him, his silence told her he was listening and he wanted her to continue. "I was in an accident years ago. Someone saved my life then. I was unscathed but…"

Her vision blurred and her eyes stung. She realized then that she was crying. Cold fingers caressed her cheek, taking her tears with it. They were Syaoran's. Suddenly embarrassed, she hastily wiped them all with the back of her hand. It was the second time tonight that he had seen her cry.

"I'm sorry, I was just -"

"I understand," he said in a soft whisper. "Living for two people, huh." He said it more to himself than to Sakura.

Sakura watched him as he bared his left hand. He took off his watch and looked at his wrist for a time. He held it to her and Sakura instinctively knew what he wanted. She trailed her fingers across his wrist and felt a number of irregular bumps. She knew what they were immediately. She had one long gash that felt exactly like them in almost the same spot. She looked at him, unable to see the expression on his face. His voice was tight when he spoke.

"My wrist is a latticework of scars. Whenever I look at it, I'm reminded of the many unfortunate times I've had to endure… some things."

He wasn't ready to speak of those things - this Sakura understood. There were also a lot of things she couldn't speak about yet. She watched his face closely. He looked at straight at her before continuing. The intensity of his gaze almost unnerved her.

"After listening to you, I was thinking maybe I should look at them differently. Instead of the things I'd rather forget, maybe this can be a reminder of the lengths people went to keep me alive. Just like you, I'm also supposed to be dead. I've been living like a dead man for so long. Maybe living isn't so bad after all."

She couldn't find anything to answer to that. It seemed like his life was a little more complicated than what she had originally thought. Her life had been tough but his must have been much harder. The pressure of being the heir to such a big name must be overwhelming. For one irrational moment, she thought of how much she wanted to gather him in her arms and cosset him like a child. She blinked a few times and dispelled the thought. Ashamed of having thought of such a thing, she let go of his hand. She looked away from him, hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms. She resumed watching the lull of the waves on the water.

They both remained silent for a long time. Syaoran then heaved a heavy sigh. She looked at him and he gave her a wry smile. "I never expected we'd go and depress ourselves like this."

"Neither did I," she replied with a grim smile.

He gave a nervous laugh. "At least we both know we won't do anything stupid like that again."

"I didn't want to remember," she told him.

"Neither did I," he agreed. "Promise me you'd knock some sense into me when I go crazy like that again, all right?"

Sakura finally chuckled. "So long as you'd do the same for me." She took another sip, savoring the warmth.

"Of course," he answered

"Why can't I seem to shut up around you?" she asked him seriously.

"I feel the exact same way," he answered. "In any case, thank you."

"Huh?"

He smiled at her then. "For listening and sharing."

For two people from completely different backgrounds, their lives had striking similarities. She was grateful she came tonight. She had planned on pretending a lot of things had not happened in her life. He made her realize that what she needed was acceptance. She could never do away with her past but she could learn from it.

She smiled widely at him. "Thank you as well then. For listening and sharing."

"I should be around you more often," he said with a grin. "I see so much more when you're with me."

"I'm glad I could help. We're chums after all."

"That we are. And if you ever mention it to Eriol, Kaho or my sisters, I will vehemently deny it. I have to keep up my ruthless business man appearance, you know."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, sure. Why hide it though? You're a really nice guy after all."

Even in the darkness, she could still see his smirk. "Flattery can only get you so far."

"I was serious!" she said as she tried to give him a shove. He surprised her by taking a hold of her hand. He looked at it contemplatively as if trying to get some information from it. As if he finally realized what he was doing, he immediately released her hand.

"What is your family like?" he asked her suddenly.

"My family?" She was a little surprised at the abrupt change of topic.

"Yes," he replied, eyes glued on the horizon.

Thinking of her family always made her warm inside. "My dad is the best person in the world. He's an archaeology professor at the local college. He goes on digs and excavations a whole lot so he's out travelling all the time. He's nice and I've never heard him say anything bad about another person. He's a great cook and he's good at all the household chores. My brother is much the same. He's smart and athletic and he can cook and sew better than most girls. He's a bit protective but I don't mind. I feel safest when I'm with my brother. I don't feel like anything can hurt me so long as he's near."

She thought she saw a look of disgust cross his face but the darkness obscured it.

"What about your mother?"

Sakura smiled as she thought of her mom. "My mom died when I was little so I can't remember much about her."

"I'm sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's all right. I may not remember but my dad tells me lots of stories about her. She was a model when she was still a student. The pictures we have of her are mostly magazine clippings. My dad says she was really clumsy and she was horrible at remembering faces and names. But he also says that she was the kindest and most beautiful person he had ever met." Her voice turned wistful as she spoke. She looked at him then. "What about yours? Your parents and your sisters that I haven't met?"

He looked out into the water. "My father died not long after I was conceived."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as she looked down.

"It's nothing, really," he reassured her.

"My sisters who you haven't met are Fujiwara Fanren and Zhao Shiefa. My sister Shiefa is married to Zhao Wei-Hsing who is one of the heirs of the Zhao group of companies. Fanren is married to the next head of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu. My mother came from the Luo family which is prominent in Central Chi-"

Sakura couldn't help at laugh at the introductions Syaoran was giving. He gave her a questioning look and she answered his unspoken query. "What you've told me is like a page off their résumés. I want to know what they're like. Are they pretty? What do they like to eat? Do they like sleeping late? Do they watch romantic comedies? Even just trivial things like that. I don't need their height, weight and blood types. "

"What they're like," he repeated.

"Yup," she replied with a nod.

It took him a few moments to collect his thoughts. "My mother I already described for you. However, despite being strict and particular about everything, she has always been there when anyone needed her. My sister Fanren is Ling, Rei and Fuu's mother. She is the youngest of my sisters but she is quite mature. Being a mother doesn't stop her from acting like a precocious brat every now and then though. She's very protective of her children, as are we all. My eldest sister, Shiefa, is the most level-headed of them all. It must come from being the oldest. She loves to mother things. Whenever any member of the family goes on a business trip, you can always expect a call from her asking how you're doing. I personally think she deserves a better husband than the one she has now but-"

"Pshaw. All brothers think that," Sakura cut in. She was reminded of how her brother also thought like that. To him, no one was ever good enough for her.

He shrugged, unaffected by her comment. "We only want the best. Can you blame us?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever you say. I still think it's unfair to say things like that."

"Oh?"

She gave a light chuckle at how she was acting. "Sorry never mind me. I just remembered something. Please, continue."

He looked at her for a long moment and Sakura knew he was trying to figure out what she was laughing at. He must have decided to let it go as he did not broach the subject. "Shiefa is pregnant now so her hormones are all over the place. You can never tell what she wants these days. Well, you already know what Fuutie and Feimei are like. I think in the short time you've interacted with them, you already have a general idea of the good and bad points of their personalities."

The way he described his sisters made Sakura realize they weren't so bad after all. She had no idea why she was so scared of them before. It was easy to get a feel of his sisters' personalities. He was right when he said she could judge for herself what they were like. Having thought that, being scared of them seemed like a foolish thing.

Her tone was thoughtful when she spoke. "They don't sound so bad. Maybe it would have been nice meeting them." She stopped as she realized something. "Now that I think about it, did you maybe exaggerate when you were convincing me to leave with you?"

"No," he answered her immediately. Sakura knew he was lying.

"You did!" she accused him.

"No," he answered her in the same tone.

"You're lying, Syaoran. I know you are." She tried to meet his gaze but he refused to face her.

He gave a loud sigh. "I wasn't." He looked back at her. "We could go back anytime and I'll introduce you. I'm sure they're still up waiting for me to go home. They'll assault me the moment I pass the threshold of our house. If you want to experience that then by all means, come with me." He offered his hand.

Although he seemed serious with his offer, Sakura didn't know if he was just using reverse psychology on her. Syaoran seemed like the type of person who excelled at mind games. She narrowed her eyes and studied the hand he offered her.

"Fine, I'll accept what you say now."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a raised with eyebrow.

She gave him a grimace and he only smirked at her. "If I get a chance to meet them, I'll apologize properly for leaving just like that."

"You will meet them eventually, believe me. Nothing can stop them when they put their minds to it. It's something I've always wanted them to channel into our business deals but alas, only a few wishes ever get granted."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from yawning. The hot chocolate he bought was making her sleepy. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already very late.

He must have seen her yawn. "If you're tired I can take you home," he offered.

"No, I can take it." She shook her head slightly as she spoke. Although she said she was all right, she was getting sleepier by the second. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked her in concern.

"Two, maybe three hours. I can't remember," she answered with another yawn.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Just a little bit longer." There was just one more thing she had to tell him. "I'm really glad I came."

"Oh really?" she could feel the smile in his voice.

"Yes. I feel like I know you better. You know, after I left you in the park that time, I wanted to apologize." She had spent a week thinking about how unfairly she had treated him.

"You already did," he answered her.

"I know. Now that I know a little bit more, I really think it was unfair of me then. Not knowing anything and then lording it over you like that. You should be angry at me."

"Everything you said was warranted. I had no right to be angry."

Sakura had originally felt that an apology would have been enough. However, having spent the day with him and having met the people around him, Sakura knew there was something more she wanted to say. "What you said then about your life being worthless, I don't think that was ever true. I may only know you for a while but I think you're one of the nicest people I've met. Seeing you at your workplace showed me how you bear your responsibilities proudly and how a lot of people look up to you. Each person is different, each person is unique. It would be sad for any person to just waste their life away. I think the world would be a great place if there were more people like you."

Syaoran looked conflicted at what she said. She could hear the turmoil of his thoughts in his voice. "You think too highly of me. Didn't you get a glimpse of what kind of person I am from what I told you?"

"I won't ever think badly of you because of that. I told you that I understood, didn't I? If you think that that makes you a despicable person then that should apply to me as well. We're in the same boat, remember? What matters is the person you are now. You told me you were trying to become a better person. That's what's important I think. Emotionally speaking, I think the both of us have reached rock bottom. And you know what they say, if you're at the bottom, there's nowhere else to go but up. I'm slowly climbing and you are too."

Silence engulfed the both of them once more. Sakura was content to just wait for his answer.

After a while, he replied, "Thank you."

"No problem," she said with another yawn.

He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. "You look very tired. I should really be bringing you back to your hotel."

She could only nod as he helped her to her feet.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

In front of Sakura and Tomoyo's Executive Suite

The Diamond Park Hotel

Kowloon, Hong Kong

April 16, 2009

3:03 AM

* * *

Sakura underestimated her lack of sleep. After telling him where they were staying, sleep overcame her. She was woken up by Syaoran as soon as they reached the hotel. She was so embarrassed to find herself sprawled out on the backseat using him as her pillow. He only laughed at her when she tried to apologize. He was now accompanying her to their suite. Sakura was sure he didn't trust her to get herself to the suite safely.

"Well, here we are," she said as they stopped at the door of the suite she and Tomoyo were using.

"Right."

"You didn't have to deposit me right at the door, Syaoran. The lobby would have been fine."

"Yes, I did. It's only right," he answered her in what she now called his stoic-serious voice.

Sakura didn't argue with him further. She was used to this type of behavior because of her dad and her brother. Syaoran was the third person she knew who took proper gentlemanly manners seriously. It was probably another thing he was taught.

" Anyway, thank you for tonight. I had a great time. I'm glad I accepted your offer."

He smiled at her. "I enjoyed myself as well. I'm glad I thought to take you out of there. Although there is still a matter we haven't resolved yet."

She raised one of her eyebrows. She had no idea what he was talking about. "What is-"

The words were caught in her throat as Syaoran took a step forward and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's brain functions crashed right then. Her body froze and nothing else registered in her head but how soft and warm his lips were. It was a stark contrast to the icy fingers on her cheek. The kiss was over in an instant but she still found herself frozen on the spot. She barely saw Syaoran smirk at her.

"Now, we're even. You can forget about that quarter of a million."

Sakura could only watch his slowly retreating back as he walked away from her.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Finally! That took a while to make. I was hoping for a short and sweet chapter but it seems I failed once more. Please forgive some typos and tense mistakes here and there. the chapter is kind of long so i may have missed a few things. Also, I kind of got sick reading it over and over again. :S I hope you guys enjoyed it though. The next chapter is like 70% done so I'll probably (more like hopefully) have it up within a few days. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to write. The plot is fairly simple but I just tend to extend things so much . Anyway, until the next chapter! Reviews, comments, suggestions, flames, all of them are always welcome! Until the next time! Cheers! :D


	17. Entrapment

**Author's note: **All right, here's the next chapter up in just a few days like I kind of promised. And it's a long one (again), just a heads up. I'm making it one of my resolutions to not procrastinate on anything be it important or (kind of) unimportant stuff. This time, I fully intend to keep up with it. My goal is to update once every month. So, hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. Although I will say I'm a bit busy these past few days because of school. I'm starting on my thesis so I'm reserving most of my neurons for that. I have a few stocked up for fanfiction though so not to worry.

Thank you for the kind reception, also for those who reviewed, thanks a million. And since I just had to say something back when I read some reviews, I'll be babbling for a while, haha.

To **Aakriti**, I totally agree with you. That's why I try to make up for my long update times with nice long chapters that make you feel as if a lot of things have happened (even if it was really just a few hours in the story, haha). I just want it to be short sometimes because I strain my fingers typing the story. My fingers can't handle all the gaming and typing and pipetting I do daily. Anyway, I worked extra hard on the chapter so I'm glad you liked it.

To **MusicAngel92**, mabuhay to you as well, haha. I do notice that it is a bit soap opera-ish. I guess I can't help it. I wanted a realistic feel to the story so it just kind of ended up that way. Also, I followed the common denominator of all soap operas, you know, about fate having a weird sense of humor. I have a fantasy plot in my head but it just so vast and well... kinda epic that I'm trying to refrain from writing it down. It'll eat up what remaining time I have for anything else. :D I suggest you try to write a story in that language, it's always great to try something new. As for me, I've given up writing in Filipino. I just suck at it. I can't even pronounce it right. I guess that's the disadvantage of English being your first language. Once, I tried to make a Filipino script for one of our presentations and I lavished all my literary skill on it. When one of my friends read it, he told me it was a bad attempt at a script for an anime dub. I read it again and he was right, haha. My Filipino is sort of slang-ish, I just picked it up who knows where. I honestly can not speak straight Filipino to save my life. It'll always be lousy. I get lost in all the semantics. That's why I look up to people who are great at writing in that language. XD

To **Kwalaa Bear**, whoa, whoa! Don't melt on me, you won't be able to read the next chapter, haha. I tried to stay true to how they were in the manga. It was Syaoran who liked her first anyway. Although, now that you mention it, Sakura usually is the one doing all the chasing in fanfiction.

To **Little amber wolf**, a movie, eh? And who could play Syaoran? I never really thought about it, hahaha.

To **Fialey**, I have moments like that. I'm one of the seniors in the lab so I try my best to present a serious and no nonsense front, just so the kids know that working there isn't a traipse in the park. Unfortunately, I happened to be in the lab one time and I was reading those Bleach chapters where Ichigo was darting around in just a fourth of his hakama. It's not everyday you see Ichi bare skin like that so I was in full fangirl mode. Alas, my reputation was thrown out the window, haha.

To **kimmygoldenangel**, I looked at my very first outline and that event was supposed to happen sometime in chapter 8. Where the story is now is supposed to be in chapter 5. I have no idea how I dragged it all the way to chapter 16. Anyway, I hope I can reach that part within 10 chapters. With the lengths of the chapters I'd say somewhere within 160,000 words. Yikes! That's far away! I'll make the wait worth it, promise. :D

And finally to **pikachu2510**, you'll get the answer in chapter 18 which I'm going to try to finish after I upload this. You'll have to wait a bit. :P The little things like that are important in how I develop the story. They aren't random (although a lot are, haha). And he wasn't calm, at least not exactly. And about the killing himself thing, (kind of extreme and overly dramatic now that I think about it)I didn't want him to say it outright because I want Syaoran to be the type who doesn't just out and say everything. He's grown up keeping all his cards to himself and only shows all his aces. That event was a sort of weakness he did not want to acknowledge but because Sakura can really get through to him, that was the closest thing he'll ever get to actually admitting it. Also, the Syaoran here likes being cryptic and enigmatic. He likes to beat around the bush saying word after word after word and not just going straight to the point, haha. And being burnt-out is something akin to being exhausted, fed-up, unmotivated, and lazy all at the same time. As for Sakura, she's still a bit raw regarding the incident so she'd rather not talk about it. Like Syaoran, that was all she could do to even refer to that event. Ask me anything you don't understand and I'd gladly answer it. Maybe the way I write some parts is a bit confusing? Tell me and I'll work on it. XD

Babbling aside, Happy Chinese New Year! Uh... Kung Hei Fat Choi (I think)! It'll be bad luck for me this year apparently. We'll see. Hope you guys have a wonderful year! I was debating whether to buy a pair of rabbits but then I remembered they didn't allow pets where I'm staying. They're supposed to be lucky. At least we don't eat them here, haha. That's luck enough. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and just give you the chapter. Enjoy! Leave a review if you've got the time. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Full Summary: **Sakura has lost her first love in a tragic accident 3 years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chanced meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her and a love that will transform him. They say there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another man's chest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All of the rights belong to the great deities of manga, Ohkawa-san, Mokona-san, Igarashi-san and Nekoi-san. I only hope to one day match the vastness of their imagination. Also, I do not get profits of any kind (especially the minted kind) from the writing of this story. It just makes me very happy.

**Chapter 17: Entrapment**

**-oOo-**

Backseat of a Li private car

Kowloon Expressway

Kowloon, Hong Kong

April 15, 2009

8:45 PM

* * *

She sighed for the nth time that evening. Just three hours ago, Tomoyo was in the Li Main House about to meet the main family but now she was in a car on the Kowloon Expressway headed back to their hotel. Beside her on the backseat was Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo never imagined she would be in a situation like this. She had already prepared herself for a night of socialization but here she was, desperately trying to escape the people she had prepared to socialize with. Eriol had promised to explain their escape but so far, all he's said are feeble excuses.

"Eriol, please tell me the exact reason we're here now. I'm not satisfied with anything you've said so far."

Her companion could only smile. "I apologize. There are a lot of things to say so if you could bear with me…"

"Please, I want to know where all this started."

"All I know is that this started some 3-4 weeks go."

Tomoyo listened intently to Eriol's story.

"Xiao Lang and I were visiting a grave somewhere in Tomoeda. Xiao Lang accidentally bumped into Sakura. I already noticed that something was different a few minutes after that."

She could already imagine what happened. "How was she when you saw her?" Tomoyo was willing to bet she was crying again.

Eriol chanced a glance at her. "I think she was crying, though I'm not really sure. Why the sudden interest?"

Tomoyo gave a sad smile. "Nothing really. I just figured I wanted to know. Anyway, you were saying..."

He gave her a concerned look before he continued. "He disappeared the day after. None of us know where he went. We were at a loss where to find him. I wanted to suggest Tomoeda because of what happened to him there but I never really voiced it out. Fortunately, Kaho called everyone in our company and told them to tell us if Xiao Lang would get in touch with any of them. A few hours after that announcement, our finance division called and told us that Xiao Lang requested them to answer a bill at some cafe in Tomoeda. Before we got that call everything was crazy. Shiefa and the others already got in touch with the police after I called them about his disappearance and Fanren was about to mobilize the National Defense Force. I had to step in before she could do that. Anyway, we drove around Tomoeda for hours before we saw him in a park. Luckily for us, it didn't turn into a large fiasco."

Although she was a bit surprised at the measures they took to look for him, Tomoyo could understand their concern. She herself would do that if Sakura was lost somewhere. "They seem overprotective of him somehow, Xiao Lang I mean," Tomoyo told him.

He nodded and spoke once more. "That they are, he's the youngest of them and the only male. In addition to that, he's the heir to the Li name. He's very important."

She already knew exactly what place Xiao Lang had in their world so she wasn't surprised with the things Eriol was telling her. This wasn't what she wanted to know. She decided to get to the heart of what she wanted to discuss. "So they met each other the day he disappeared?" Tomoyo phrased it as a question even though she already knew the answer.

"I only assumed they met. He was so different when we saw him again that I was willing to bet he'd been brainwashed somewhere. There was a tiny part of my head that thought they may have seen each other again. It wasn't until I met her formally that I got the confirmation I needed."

She managed a small smile. "She told me."

"About them meeting?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. Although I'm sure she said it was the first time she met him."

Eriol's brow furrowed. "Oh, she doesn't remember it then. Do you know if something happened between them that day? Xiao Lang was so…" he searched for a word to describe it, "disturbed," he finally added.

Tomoyo didn't know how to answer. Sakura had indeed told her of what happened but she didn't give any specifics. Tomoyo guessed the things said were personal. Sakura was never one to share other people's secrets. She decided to just give him a safe answer. "They had an argument, if I remember right. Long story short, Sakura totally scolded him. The details I'm not so sure on."

He looked thoughtful. "That may have why Xiao Lang seemed so different from then on. He's much easier to get along with now. Before, I had to think of how to approach him so I don't offend him. But now he just shrugs off some of the brazen and careless things I do. He seems more affectionate to his sisters as well. To put things simply, he's not so much of a zombie anymore. He still has his zombie moments but it isn't so much as now. He actually smiles now! Really smiles! Not those fake smiles he gives his business associates."

"Is that why you're so interested in Sakura?"

Eriol nodded. "You can understand them, can't you? You know what Xiao Lang was like."

She pondered on this a moment. She understood why everyone who is usually around him would be so curious. The Xiao Lang who she met today was different from the one she met a week ago. Thinking that Sakura may be the cause behind it also aroused her own curiosity. "I will admit that I'm interested." This was a bit of an understatement but being the way she was, she never wanted anyone to know everything she was thinking.

"Well, the Li sisters are beyond interested. They dote on Xiao Lang. Now that he's shown interest in a woman, they feel it their duty to see what she's like. All this tonight was a plan so they could observe her at leisure. Unfortunately, Xiao Lang went and stole her away. Since they lost their target for tonight, they'll use any means available to get her back. They aren't below bribing or blackmail when it comes to things like this. Their integrity when it comes to work is second to none but with this, they can play a little dirty."

"I see."

"Had we stayed, they would have used you as a hostage just to get Xiao Lang to bring Sakura back."

Despite what Eriol has been saying, Tomoyo found it hard to believe that Sakura was the very first girl Xiao Lang was ever interested in. Surely he's been to a number of parties. People like them had lots of those. She wouldn't doubt that many of the women, single or otherwise, would throw themselves at him. He was one of the biggest fish in the Asian business circle after all.

"Xiao Lang is very attractive so I find it hard to believe that Sakura is the first -"

"She is," Eriol cut her off before she could finish. "You don't understand the dynamics of the Li Family. Xiao Lang lives for the family. Had things continued on, the only woman Xiao Lang would be interested in would be the woman the Elders would have chosen. That woman would be the one who would be most advantageous for the family to be related to, His feelings in the matter would be irrelevant. Xiao Lang is hung up on every word the Elders say. It may be the result of some type of malignant brainwashing when he was a kid but that's how things stand. Even if he disliked the woman they had chosen, he would have played the role of a responsible husband to the end."

Tomoyo understood what Eriol was saying. This wasn't limited to the Li family alone. Many of the heir and heiresses Tomoyo knew were in a match proposed by their parents. It was rare that the family accepted just anyone their heirs or heiresses chose. That was why most of them already chose from the group they know their families would approve of. "Many of the marriages in the upper ranks of the corporate world would be of that nature. That's not uncommon."

It was obvious that Eriol did not really like the idea. "Is that so? I believe you shouldn't toy with your emotions. Marrying for the sake of business is absurd." There was a determined look on his face.

"You haven't been in our world very long."

Eriol just shrugged. "I suppose. But sorry, I digress. Anyway, just from Xiao Lang's actions today, the sisters are convinced Xiao Lang is partial towards Sakura. In addition to that, it was you who helped Ling out the other day. Their interest increased by tenfold. I can only see Xiao Lang's escape in two lights: the first is he wanted to protect Sakura from his sisters and the second is that he wanted to keep her to himself. He may have had both reasons but I'm sure it's more of the latter. What's your say?"

"I don't have anything against Xiao Lang. Although I will say that if he was the same person he was when I met him then I would have done everything to keep Sakura away. She seems fine being around him though so I won't say anything. I'm just glad she's smiling again."

The way she said it fanned Eriol's interest in Sakura's past. Tomoyo said it like Sakura seemed to have just been through a state of depression recently. "Did something happen before? With Sakura, I mean," he asked her.

Tomoyo gave him a sad smile. "That's a bit too personal a thing for Sakura. It's not my place to talk about it. When she feels up to it, only then will I break my silence. If Xiao Lang can keep her smiling then he's okay in my book."

"I understand, I'm sorry for being too nosy."

"It's all right. You need information, am I wrong?"

Eriol gave an embarrassed sort of smile. "How did you know that?"

"You yourself said that they wanted to use me to get to Sakura. The fact that you helped me get away means that you'll also suffer their wrath."

"You got me. I was hoping information would be a good peace offering."

Tomoyo continued to smile. "Well, if it will help make your case easier you can tell them I'm on your side now. You can count on my help. Things would go smoother if people from both sides worked together."

"Your help would be very much appreciated."

"Something just occurred to me though." Tomoyo wondered why she had not thought of it earlier. "Won't the Elders be against Sakura? You said that they'll be the ones choosing who Xiao Lang would be with. Won't they interfere? I mean, a girl like Sakura who came from an unknown family wholly without business connections doesn't seem like someone they would approve of." She purposely left out the fact that she was related to the Daidoujis and Amamiyas, two of the most powerful families in Japan. Sakura's father wanted to keep their relative anonymity and Tomoyo respected his wishes.

Once again, that same look crossed Eriol's face. It always happened when he was thinking of the Elders. There was no love lost for those people in Eriol's mind. "Elders, Elders, Elders," he said in a slightly mocking tone. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We'll deal with that when the time comes"

"You don't have any contingency plans for that?"

Eriol shook his head. "Aren't we going a bit ahead of ourselves? We don't even know if things will progress that far."

"I just don't want Sakura to be hurt anymore."

Her words carried much weight. Eriol was convinced that despite the cheerful facade she presented, there was sadness deep inside of her. "It's up to us then that this thing doesn't blow up in our faces."

She nodded in agreement. "That's true."

"I know it isn't my place to say anything but can you not be too hard on Sakura when she gets back? This is all Xiao Lang's fault anyway. As his second in command, I feel responsible for cleaning up after him."

Tomoyo couldn't stifle her laugh. "I won't. Although some storytelling will be in order."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sakura and Tomoyo's suite

The Diamond Park Hotel

Kowloon, Hong Kong

April 16, 2009

3:03 AM

* * *

Tomoyo had decided to wait for Sakura. Eriol had dropped her off at the hotel hours ago. Tomoyo had spent most of her time packing the things they were going to bring home. They had to go back by first light and she was getting a bit worried about her cousin. She had been sitting in the lounge drinking a cup of chamomile tea when without warning, the door to their suite opened. She sighed in relief but put a stern expression on her face. She waited for Sakura to come in front of her. Tomoyo was about to scold her before she saw the look on her cousin's face. Her anger became concern in an instant. She looked dazed and out of it. Her face was cherry red.

"Sakura, are you all right?" She went beside her and helped her to a chair. She seemed to have lost all sense of balance. She placed a hand on Sakura's temple to see if she had a temperature. Glad that she didn't, she decided to get the answers from Sakura instead. "Earth to Sakura," she said in a soft voice. When she did not reply, Tomoyo repeated her words a little louder.

It took Sakura a few moments before answering. "Hey! I'm uhm… back." She was only partially present.

Unsatisfied with her answer, Tomoyo endeavored to get the answers that did satisfy her. "You have a lot to answer for Sakura. Acting all dazed like that won't get you anywhere." The truth was that Tomoyo was a little worried at how out of it she seemed.

Her cousin did not stir. She held Sakura's face in her hands and forced Sakura to look at her. "Sakura," she said in a serious tone. Sakura blinked a few times. It seemed she finally realized where she was.

"Tomoyo, hello. I'm back."

Not exactly the answer she was waiting for. She instantly guessed that Xiao Lang had something to do with it. "What the hell did Xiao Lang do to you?" She was already thinking up a plan for revenge at the back of her head.

The question had gathered all Sakura's scattered thoughts as she sat up straighter in her chair. She immediately buried her face in her hands. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What did he do to you?" She repeated her question.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm just overacting I think."

Sakura's face was so red that Tomoyo was sure her cousin was hiding something from her. Not many things embarrassed her to that extent. She wasn't at all convinced with Sakura's answer. Fortunately for Sakura and unfortunately for Tomoyo, Tomoyo was easily distracted by clothes. As she was about to grill Sakura for more concrete details, the coat Sakura was wearing caught her attention.

"Wait, wait," she said as she ran her fingers on the cuff of the coat. "This is very nice," she said as she continued to inspect the coat.

Quite used to Tomoyo's sometimes warped thought processes, Sakura decided to play along. "It is," she said in agreement with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wasn't done with her ogling though. "Stand up and turn around for me. Once is enough."

Sakura's only reply was to raise an eyebrow. "Tomoyo, are you all right?" she asked in concern.

Tomoyo dismissed her question. "Please, just do as I say. I have a feeling I've seen this coat before. "

Sakura sighed and did as she was told.

Her next words sounded thoughtful. "I could be wrong but this looks extraordinarily like one of Yu's creations in his last fall collection. It was the first time he did women's clothes so I remember." She looked at her cousin seriously. "Where did you get this, Sakura?"

"Uhm, the person you just mentioned."

"Just one second," Tomoyo tried to understand what Sakura was saying. "A few Li people came by and returned all the things we left at the Li Main House. All your things were there. How could you afford this coat? You weren't signed as model or anything were you?" she demanded. That was the worst case scenario for Tomoyo. Sakura had the chops to be a model but she could only model for Tomoyo. She'd never agree if her cousin did it for anyone else.

"No, I told him I was already yours."

"Good girl," Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight. "Then how did you pay or it? Yu's stuff aren't exactly cheap."

"Uhm, it's on loan?" she answered hesitantly.

"Loan?" Tomoyo was at the words instantly. "What kind of loan? The loan you have to give back or the loan you have you pay back?"

Sakura took a few moments to answer. "How is one different from the other?"

"Don't act cute with me, Sakura." Tomoyo already knew that Sakura was trying to get out of this interrogation.

Sakura's sighed. "Syaoran paid for it but I have to pay it back."

Tomoyo feigned hurt. "Sakura, if you wanted designer threads then you could have told me. You didn't have to go find someone else. I didn't know you were against things off the rack."

"It wasn't like that, Tomoyo. Please believe me." Sakura's voice was pleading.

"Tell me what happened the moment you left." Tomoyo found this as her chance to wring Sakura for details. She decided to tell Sakura what happened to her after her cousin completed her account of tonight.

"Right when we left?"

"Yes," Tomoyo answered with a nod. She took a seat beside her and prepared herself for an interesting story.

"All right, it's nothing exciting though."

Tomoyo highly doubted that. "You wouldn't imagine the problems I had to go through because of that, you know."

Concern immediately showed on Sakura's face. She grabbed a hold of Tomoyo's arm. "They didn't do anything awful to you, did they? I'll be your slave for a month if only you'd forgive me."

Tempting as the offer sounded, Tomoyo just gave a laugh. "Eriol saved me so I didn't have to face his sisters. Last I heard they were livid though."

"That doesn't sound good," Sakura replied nervously.

"That's why we have to get out of their turf as soon as possible. I told them to prepare the plane by 6. We have to be at the airport by 5. You won't have time to sleep I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have gone with him after all. I'm causing you all this trouble." Tomoyo was about to answer but Sakura continued. "It was a spur of the moment thing, really. It was Syaoran's idea."

This piqued Tomoyo's interest. "Continue," Tomoyo urged her.

"I don't know how it happened exactly. I think maybe it was because I wanted to get out of there, too." She stopped and continued after a minute. "Do you know that Fuutie-san is getting married?"

Tomoyo nodded. "She's engaged to the youngest son of the Min family. Their family owns his large construction company in Beijing. Their name is famous all over China."

Sakura smiled but did not face Tomoyo. "I see. Uh, I ah…" She could see that Sakura was having a hard time. "Her… uh… engagement ring…it…uhm…"

She saw the tears that were threatening to fall. It was then that Tomoyo understood. She had seen that ring herself but never commented on it. She should have known it would affect her. The ring was similar to the one that graced Sakura's finger three years ago. Tomoyo assumed she was okay because she was acting like her old self these past few days. Sakura must have been trying to hide what she felt so they wouldn't worry about her. Tomoyo decided to put an end to the onslaught of these sordid thoughts.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked Sakura with an understanding smile.

Sakura looked at her, confusion obvious on her face. "Where?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Never mind the other things. We'll talk about that later. So, where did you go?"

It took her cousin a moment before she could compose herself. Eventually, she was able to smile once more. It was a sad smile though. Tomoyo somehow regretted that she pried into the events of tonight.

"He said he wanted to eat out. Somewhere in Port Victoria. But he said I wasn't dressed for a night by the sea."

She smiled at Sakura to encourage her. "Given that you left just like that, Xiao Lang was right. It can get cold in the morning."

"That's how we came to be at Yu's atelier. He's the person who dresses Syaoran, apparently." Tomoyo nodded as confirmation. She already knew this fact. "Since we were already there, he forced this coat on me. I refused since I couldn't pay for it but he insisted. I ended up taking it in the end. He can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"That's a relief," Tomoyo commented.

"Relief?"

"Yes, had Xiao Lang just gone out, dragging you around for his own enjoyment then I would have cut whatever ties I had with their family. I was prepared to trash whatever business deals we already discussed with them."

"What? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Sakura sounded genuinely worried.

"No, it's just right. I won't let anyone treat my family like they don't matter. Anyway, I'm glad. At least I know Xiao Lang takes care of you when you're together. I won't have to worry if you're with him."

Sakura gave an unsure smile. "It's not like we're going out again. I'm sure I won't get to see him at all. You might be seeing him because of your work but as for me I'm totally out of your loop."

Tomoyo could be wrong but she heard a bit of sadness in Sakura's voice as she spoke. "We'll see. Anyway, did you have fun?"

The surprise in Sakura's face was expected. "What was that again?"

"Have you gone deaf in the last few hours?" Tomoyo teased.

"Your question was just so weird," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Well, did you?"

"No. I wished you were there."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She knew Sakura was lying to her. "You don't need to lie to placate me."

Sakura gave a sheepish smile. "I enjoyed myself a little bit."

"A little?"

"A little," Sakura repeated.

"A little?" Tomoyo asked once more. Her gaze was burning into Sakura's eyes. After a few moments, Sakura started to fidget. Sakura bit her lip. Tomoyo knew she had her then.

"Okay, a lot. I enjoyed myself a lot." She looked at Tomoyo with her most pitiful face. "Don't hate me," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to burn you at the stake for enjoying yourself."

"Really?" she asked, still unsure.

The look of uncertainty on her cousin's face made Tomoyo smile. "The main reason I brought you out here was so you can enjoy yourself. If you had a good time then nothing else matters. Although I'm a bit jealous that it wasn't me you were with," she said with a pout.

"Why are you making such a big deal of it? It wasn't anything, I swear."

"Maybe on your side." Sakura could be really dense sometimes.

"What are you saying, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo gave a nonchalant shrug. "Ignorance is bliss, I guess."

The blank look on Sakura's face told Tomoyo that her companion had no idea what she was talking about. Tomoyo decided to ask Sakura about dinner.

"Where did you eat? There are so many restaurants in Port Victoria."

Sakura took a moment to think before she answered. "Hop something."

"Hop Chan? You were actually able to eat there? You usually reserve at least two weeks -" Tomoyo stopped herself as she remembered just who Sakura had been with. "Ah, of course, you were with Xiao Lang Li."

Her cousin nodded in acknowledgment. "Right. The manager was waiting for us to arrive. He even went through the line looking for us. I was so surprised. I only get that treatment when I'm with you or great grandfather. I also felt a bit bad when we just went with him. There were more than 50 people ahead of us."

"You shouldn't be so surprised. This is Hong Kong after all. This is the Li Family's backyard. They own a bit of everything around here – hotels, restaurants, spas, malls, shipping lines, airlines. The list is endless. They are one of the powerhouse families in this place. You do not mess with a Li here in Hong Kong."

"Everyone was staring at us during dinner," Sakura added.

"You should be glad there's a media blackout on the members of the Li family else your face would be all over Hong Kong tomorrow."

"Media what?"

"Did you forget what I told you before yesterday? They can't put Xiao Lang's face on print media. Anyone that dares will be run to the ground. The only magazines they allow to feature him are those on the level of Time and People Asia. Socialites and businessmen know who he is though. I'm assuming they were the people in the restaurant with you." Tomoyo looked at her cousin seriously. "Whether or not you're aware, you're going to be the talk of some social circles from now on because of last night. It's probably the first time they ever saw Xiao Lang Li on a date, too. It's going to be a gossip field day."

"Really?" Sakura looked as if she didn't believe what Tomoyo was saying. "It was nothing. Just dinner."

Tomoyo could only heave a sigh. "It hasn't really hit you has it?"

Sakura gave her cousin a blank look. Her cousin's confusion at what Tomoyo had been saying reminded her that Sakura wasn't used to moving in high society. Despite being related to the Daidouji and Amamiya families, Sakura's parents wanted to distance themselves from those names. The result was that no one knew she was related to such powerful people. Even though Tomoyo and their great grandfather bring her into their world every now and then, Sakura still preferred living the simple life. It shouldn't have surprised Tomoyo that Sakura did not understand the implications of that dinner. She was painfully aware that Sakura had just appeared on the Hong Kong socialite radar. She was glad they were leaving for Japan in a few hours.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?"

Realizing she had been lost in thought, she turned back to Sakura and apologized. She had satisfied her hunger for tonight's events so she decided to get the nitty-gritty details some other time. They had to leave Hong Kong in a few hours. "You should go pack. You won't have time for rest. Sorry."

The clock on the table read 3:41 AM. Neither of them realized how long they had been talking.

"Are we really leaving at 6?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes. We have to check out in a bit. I took care of all the things we bought. It's only your personal things that I haven't touched."

Sakura stood up and headed to her walk-in closet. The sound of zippers and hangers clanging told Tomoyo that Sakura was doing as she was told.

"Speed it up," she called after her, "the faster we get out of here the better."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Feimei Li's personal office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 16, 2009

10:01 AM

* * *

"I hope this won't be too long. I'm supposed to have an ultrasound today and I don't want to be late," announced Shiefa.

All the Li sisters were in Feimei's office. From outside it seemed they were discussing important topics but the truth was, the women were in the midst of a different kind of strategy meeting.

"Kaho, where is Eriol? He has a lot to answer for," said Fanren.

Kaho smiled as she answered. "He's on the way up. You don't have to worry."

"And Xiao Lang?" asked Fuutie.

"I don't think he's arrived yet."

No one had seen Xiao Lang since last night. They had wanted to wait for him to come home but they all decided to give up when he did not arrive by 3 AM.

"What did Wei tell you?" Fuutie asked Feimei. They wanted to ambush Xiao Lang the moment they got up but Wei dissuaded them.

Feimei looked up from the documents she was reading. "He told me Xiao Lang had arrived a little before 6 this morning. He told me to just let him rest. Apparently, Xiao Lang needs at least 4 hours of sleep to function properly."

Fanren laughed. "Are you surprised? Wei has always been on Xiao Lang's side. You can't blame him for looking out for Xiao Lang."

"Aren't you in a good mood? You were the angriest one last night," countered Feimei.

Her sister did not look up from the laptop screen as she spoke. "My beauty sleep does wonders. Also, Kaho reminded me last night that the girl lives in Japan. I can just go to her whenever I want."

Their oldest sister shook her head. "That's underhanded, Fanren. Tell me when you'll be going to meet her. I'll accompany you. I haven't met her yet either."

"Or course, Shiefa"

Fuutie crossed her arms across her chest angrily. "Now, now. Enough of that independent action. We're supposed to make a united front here. We can't all be like Eriol."

"He couldn't help it," Kaho cut in.

Kaho's statement caught everyone's attention. It was Fuutie who asked, "What do you mean, Kaho?"

She knew she was putting Eriol in an awkward position but Kaho had to lessen the wrath these ladies would throw at him. Eriol would rather they not know but Kaho knew this was the only way to appease the others. Feimei already knew something of the matter as well so it wasn't that much of a gambit.

"He fancies Miss Daidouji."

The anger of the Li sisters was like dust in the wind. All of them burst into laughter.

"That Eriol!" exclaimed Fanren.

Shiefa sighed. "He should have just told us. We could have included him in our plans. He didn't need to go off on his own like that."

"He's embarrassed," Kaho replied.

"Embarrassed?" Fanren asked. "But he's so calm, cool and composed in front of her."

It was Fuutie who answered. "Come now, Fanren. You know how good an actor Eriol is. He pretends to be cool but in truth he feels the exact opposite."

It was here that the door opened and Eriol entered. His unexpected appearance caused all eyes in the room to turn to him. This was the most foreboding vista Eriol had ever laid his eyes on. He dry swallowed once before speaking.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted them all with a bow. He walked towards them while at the same time assessing the feel of the room. To his surprise, Shiefa granted him a wide smile.

"Come on and take a seat so we can start, Eriol," she told him.

Eriol nodded hesitantly and took his seat. He chanced a glance at Kaho and she mouthed the words "damage control" to him. He was curious as to how Kaho was able to mollify all the Li sisters.

"Let's start," Fanren announced, not moving from her spot. "Eriol, next time, tell us if you want some alone time with Daidouji. You don't need to work alone, you know."

He immediately knew how Kaho was able to control them. Color graced his cheeks and he cursed under his breath.

"It isn't so bad, Eriol. We promise we won't bother you. You don't need any help, not like Xiao Lang," Fuutie said with a little laugh.

That promise was a small consolation but Eriol decided it was better that fighting against these women. Knowing that time was always important, Eriol decided to get the ball rolling. Flashing his best smile, he started the meeting.

"I have information for everyone."

He grabbed everyone's attention immediately.

"What kind of information?" Fanren asked excitedly.

He grinned in response. "The boy meets girl kind of information."

"From Daidouji?" Fuutie asked.

Eriol nodded. "I have unearthed all the details with regards to the pair all of us are most interested in right now."

"Enough of the theatrics and get on with it Eriol," said Shiefa. "Don't keep us hanging any longer."

Without preamble Eriol presented everything he learned from Tomoyo as well as everything he found out himself. All the women were listening intently and no one interrupted him. After a while, Eriol finish his account.

"I have one last conundrum though," he told them with a somewhat troubled expression.

"And that would be?" Feimei asked.

"If we assume that all of Xiao Lang's…shall we say, unusual actions are due to Miss Kinomoto. I don't see the connection to last week."

Fanren raised an eyebrow. "Last week?"

Eriol nodded. "You should remember. That time he ran from the police station."

She nodded in understanding. "When Ling disappeared."

"Yes, exactly. I only saw him rush past me and Kaho. I have no idea why though."

It was Shiefa who spoke. She had a thoughtful expression. "I wasn't near them so I could not catch anything they said. Fanren, do you remember what Ling and Xiao Lang were talking about? You were the closest one to them."

"I was a bit high strung then to notice anyone else around me, Shiefa."

"Try to remember," Shiefa insisted.

It was a moment before Fanren spoke. But when she did, her face was lit up like a child's after receiving a new toy. "A pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes!" she said in a rush.

"What?" her companions asked in unison.

Fanren continued excitedly, her maternal poise ad grace replaced by childish gushing. "Xiao Lang was asking Ling about the people who helped him. I didn't catch everything but I do remember hearing Ling say something about a girl with brown hair and green eyes."

Fuutie nodded but still looked skeptical. Eriol and Kaho also seemed unconvinced. "That fits her description but how many pretty girls with green eyes and brown hair are here in Hong Kong?"

"He knew it was her though." Everyone turned to Feimei who was at her table. "When I told him it was Daidouji and Sakura who helped Ling he told me he already knew. I don't know how he knew but he did."

It was Fuutie who laughed. "Is that what you were teasing him about yesterday?"

Feimei nodded and joined in her sister's laughter.

Eriol took in this new bit of information. He then clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention. "Well, it seems all of us are now up to speed with regards to that pair."

"Should we have her investigated? That the easiest way to know things about her," Fuutie suggested.

"I don't think Xiao Lang will appreciate that," Kaho finally spoke. "If he really is partial towards Miss Kinomoto then he'd rather get to know her personally and not through some piece of paper."

"That's true," Shiefa nodded in agreement.

"Let's forget that then," Eriol continued."What's our next step? Let's not forget that Miss Kinomto is in Japan and is not involved in any business. If we leave things be they might never met again."

"Isn't she Daidouji's secretary?" Feimei asked Eriol.

"She was a temporary replacement. The real secretary was unable to come. I believe she did it as a favor to Miss Daidouji."

"I see," replied Feimei.

"Speaking of Miss Daidouji, she also wants everyone to know that you can ask her for help anytime. She's willing to cooperate with us."

"That's good to hear," Fuutie said with a little laugh.

An uncontrolled fit of giggles captured everyone's attention. They all turned to Fanren who was practically laughing like a madman. It took a while for her fit to subside and it was a few moments before she spoke. "No need to worry. Our next move has just presented itself to me."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Couch in the living room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

April 16, 2009

5:27 PM

* * *

The continuous sound of her phone ringing woke Sakura up from her stupor.

_Argh, shut up! I'm tired._

Sakura decided to ignore it but it continued ringing for minutes on end. Fed up, she planned on putting it off but she fortunately read the caller ID. Yukito had been trying to reach her. Thoroughly chastised, she immediately answered the phone as she sat up properly.

"Yukito-san, I'm sorry. I was asleep. Were you calling long? I'm so sorry. Was it important? Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Yukito laughed on the other line. "Stop apologizing. It's nothing urgent really. Just me being very nosy."

Still a bit groggy, it took her a few seconds before she understood what Yukito had been saying. "Ah, okay. Did you need something?"

"It's a bit on short notice but would you like to join me or dinner tonight? Or would you rather rest? You sound exhausted."

"I'm all right. I wasn't able to sleep last night so I was catching up on sleep. Anyway, I'd love to join you, Yukito-san. Where and what time?"

"How about now? I'm right at your doorstep."

Sakura fell off the couch in her hurry to get up. Yukito must have heard the commotion as he started speaking but Sakura didn't hear it. She was rushing to open the front door. Just as he said, Yukito was waiting patiently at the door. After ending the call and putting the phone away. Sakura gave him a deep bow. "I'm so sorry." She led Yukito into the house. "I didn't hear the doorbell either. How long were you outside."

Yukito smiled before answering. "Around half an hour."

She groaned. "I'm so sorry. I just wasn't-"

He put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Explain over dinner. Why don't you get ready?"

This reminded Sakura that dinner was the main reason Yukito was here. "Right, please wait a bit."

Sakura dressed herself as quickly as she could so in 20 minutes she was already downstairs writing a note to her father and brother. Leaving notes was SOP in the Kinomoto household. Sakura had not left a note in so long that she almost forgot about them.

"Where will we be going Yukito-san?"

Yukito followed her to the kitchen. He answered her with his trademark smile. "Ah, the note. Of course. I was thinking we might try the restaurant that opened two blocks away. It looked like an inviting place. I didn't get the name though. "

"That's okay," Sakura reassured him.

Dinner at restaurant 2 blocks away. She inspected her work and satisfied it was adequate, stuck it on the door of their refrigerator.

_That should do it._

She returned to the living room where Yukito was waiting. He gave her a warm smile and opened the door for her. Already used to his kindness, Sakura gave a grateful smile and walked out. Yukito closed the door and checked to see if it was locked. Finding that it was so, he offered his arm to Sakura. She blushed a little at the gesture. It wasn't because of Yukito. It was because the gesture reminded her of something from last night. She gave a nervous little smile before looping her arm around his and allowing him to lead her away.

Sakura was secretly glad for the invitation. If she was alone, her thoughts strayed to Syaoran and that kiss. It had been wholly unexpected. She was so surprised that she froze on the spot. Who knows how long she stood there like a zombie. Her heart had been racing during that entire time. She was able to gather some semblance of rationality after a while. Had she not, Tomoyo would have been greeted to the sight of her back once she opened the door.

She hated brooding on it. Syaoran must have meant it as some kind of joke. She vaguely remembered him giving her a mischievous smile but she could never be sure. Her brain functions deserted her the moment his lips touched hers. The worst part was she didn't know what to feel about it. She didn't know if she should have been angry or if she should be happy. She only felt embarrassed and that wasn't enough. She knew in her head that she wasn't supposed to feel anything. She had promised _him_ after all.

_It's nothing. It meant nothing. Remember your promise._

The feel of cold, thin fingers on her cheek cut through her deep thoughts. She looked up and met Yukito's eyes. She could see concern plainly etched in them.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan? Maybe we should go home instead?"

Sakura realized she had spaced out again. She apologized and gave a low bow.

Yukito smiled ruefully. "I really don't like you apologizing to me every 10 minutes."

"I'm-"

"What did I just say?" he cut her off.

"I understand, Yukito-san," she answered with a smile.

"You seem a bit out of it. Why were you sleeping until so late anyway?"

"The things is, Tomoyo and I were in Hong Kong until early this morning."

This seemed to surprise Yukito. "Hong Kong? I'm amazed your father and Touya agreed."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "They didn't exactly know. Actually, I didn't know either. I only found out when she threw me into the plane."

Yukito gave a little laugh. "Tomoyo really is a character."

"That she is." Sakura smiled as she thought of her friend.

He knew Tomoyo's personality and so he could easily guess at the things she wanted to do. "If it's Hong Kong then I'm sure Tomoyo dragged you on an endless shopping spree."

"She actually requested the shops to open earlier just so she could have extra shopping time. It was crazy."

"But you guys enjoyed yourself, right?"

Sakura blushed again. It was an echo of the question Tomoyo had asked her just this morning. Everything just seemed to remind her of him somehow. She smiled to hide what she was feeling. "I missed Tomoyo's insanity. It was great. I actually missed being her dress up doll."

"I'm sure Tomoyo is just as happy."

"She is. Anyway, I was out until 3 in the morning. I didn't know that our flight was a 6. I only had time to pack my clothes. I slept the moment I got home here."

Yukito was about to answer but he instead gestured towards a place a few paces away. "There's our destination."

The restaurant had opened just recently and so Sakura wasn't aware that it was there. Yukito led her inside. A waitress greeted them.

It was Yukito who answered. "I was here a while back. I reserved a table for four. Yukito Tsukishiro."

Sakura assumed Yukito smiled _that_ smile as the waitress appeared dazzled. She gave a few fumbling words and led them to their seats. It always amazed her how her brother and Yukito could charm their way into any woman's heart. Women flocked to Touya despite his aloof nature but Yukito's charm came from his kindness and gentleness. Yukio had this smile that left anyone who saw it rather senseless. Sakura and Touya had christened it "that smile". It never lost its effectiveness. Sakura noticed the waitress was acting all embarrassed and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered that she had also acted like that when she was a kid and had this huge crush on Yukito.

The waitress led them to a separate area with no one in sight. She already knew why Yukito had reserved a table for four. She took her seat and waited for Yukito to take his. After giving her order, she watched in amusement as the smile on the girl's face transformed into a look of shock as Yukito mouthed off his orders.

"- and two sashimi platters."

It took a few seconds before the waitress was done jotting everything down. "Everything will be ready in a bit", she told them. She gave a big smile before bowing and leaving them alone.

"Anyway, why the sudden invitation, Yukito-san?"

"You Kinomoto people are worrying me so I decided to see what things are going on."

Sakura was a bit confused. "We Kinomoto people?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Truth is, I wanted to talk to you about Touya and then see how you were doing. Touya's been acting weird for a while now. I was wondering if he was also like that at home."

She remembered how Touya had been the past few days and understood Yukito's concern.

"I'm doing something under the table by talking to you about it but I've been very worried about him. He's been a bit secretive these past weeks, too. I'm not used to him being like that."

"Touya really has been all weird," she nodded in agreement.

Yukito gave a sly smile. "Have you noticed how distracted he's been?"

She nodded. "He's totally out of it. It's come to the point where he puts salt instead of sugar in his coffee!" she said with a laugh.

"I was really surprised when I saw him like that. It's completely the opposite of his normal self. I found out the reason immediately though."

"Really? You did?" she asked excitedly.

"Promise you won't accidentally blurt it out to Touya. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows."

"I promise!"

"Well, it' simple really."

"Simple?"

"It's a woman he met."

She couldn't stifle her gasp. "A woman? Touya? This has got to be the first time I can put Touya and woman in that context."

Her companion laughed. "I was surprised, too. From what I gathered, he really fell for her. And he's only met her like once. He's distracted because he's thinking of her."

"Touya is so funny!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Sakura then saw three waitresses moving in a beeline towards their table. Each of them were carrying trays laden with food. Sakura continued laughing as she saw the expressions on their faces. They probably thought they were serving food for a group of people. She guessed the waitress who took their order only told them about the good looking guy at their table. She probably forgot to mention the small detail that he was a very healthy eater. As they placed all the food on the table, the table for 4 that Yukito reserved was only barely able to contain all the food they ordered. After clearing their trays, each of them offered Yukito a smile.

She looked at the table in front of them and commented, "You still have such a healthy appetite, Yukito-san."

Yukito was already biting into a meat bun. "Sorry, you know me," he answered after swallowing.

"Let's eat first and then talk," Sakura told him with a smile.

It was always a mystery for Sakura where Yukito managed to keep all of the things he ate. His build was much slighter than Touya but he could eat almost five times the amount of food her brother usually ate. And her brother already had a big appetite. Despite ordering so much less than him, Yukito still consumed his food much faster than she could. He waited patiently until she finished before addressing the issue at hand.

"The main reason I asked you out isn't because of that Touya in love thing. It may have been part of my reason but it isn't the most important. What I really wanted to ask was if you knew what Touya had been up to these past few days."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't. I only see him before he leaves in the morning and sometimes when he comes home in the evening."

The only thing Sakura noticed was how much earlier Touya left the house these days. In addition to that, he was always in a business suit. He hasn't eaten dinner at home for a week now and according to her dad, he usually comes home around midnight.

"He goes out?" he asked her.

"Yes, everyday at 6. I assumed he had something to do at school as he's always been in his business suits." Sakura sometimes wondered when her brother had ever had the time to buy such things. She had never seen the clothes he had been wearing these days. Yukito's brow furrowed and Sakura took that as a bad sign. "Isn't he busy with schoolwork? I mean, he even went to that lecture in Hong Kong two days ago."

"Lecture?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"A sociology lecture?" Yukito repeated.

"That's what he told me. Don't you usually know more about what Touya does than me? Don't you see each other at school everyday?"

It took Yukito a moment to answer. "Oh, not for a few days. We're both busy I guess."

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Yukito did not meet her eyes. Before she could comment on it, Yukito already spoke.

"How have you been holding up, Sakura-chan?"

She forced herself to give her biggest smile. "I'm great. Just perfect."

It was obvious that Yukito didn't buy it. He smiled at her kindly.

"You don't have to bounce back to your old self immediately. I understand what you're going through. Please, don't force yourself."

Sakura remembered that Yukito's parents had died a long time ago as well. He had been living with his grandparents right until he graduated college. Now that he was at his post-graduate studies, he moved out and was living in an apartment not far from his grandparent's house. Sakura looked down to her crisscrossed fingers. It was the first time she had ever heard Yukito talk about this experience.

"When I lost my parents, I also spiraled down depression. I was 12 so you could imagine just how much harder it was for me. When I think about it, I can't remember how I acted those years. I think it was only after 4 years that I was finally able to accept the fact they were gone. I think acceptance is the first thing you have to accomplish before you can really continue on. Moving on becomes much easier after that. Unfortunately, I think accepting is the hardest thing to do especially if you cherish that person very much."

A lump formed in Sakura's throat. She understood everything Yukito was saying. Unable to find her voice, she could only nod in agreement.

"Do you know it was Touya who helped me the most? I moved here when I was 16. Touya and I were freshmen at Seijyo. At the time I still wasn't over their deaths. It didn't really register in my head. Touya and I happened to be in the same freshman class. I didn't talk to anyone then. I was miserable and basically just kept to myself. Because of that, no one really bothered to talk to me. Touya was the first person who spoke to me. Do you know what he told me?"

Sakura only shook her head.

"That person would not want to see you like that." She saw Yukito smile at the memory. "I don't know how he found out. He didn't know me but he immediately knew what I was going through. That made me interested in him. I don't know how but we became friends easily. I found out about your mother a few months later. I figured I reminded him of himself when it happened. We became good friends. We understood each other. I'm grateful that I met him. He's one of the reasons I am what I am."

Sakura smiled in response. She had no idea Yukito and her brother's friendship ran so deep.

"We need to be around people who care for us. The grief can be overwhelming, I know. Losing people you love feels like losing a part of yourself. But Touya was right, you know? The people we've lost would not want to see us grieving for the rest of our lives. I told myself long ago that when I meet them again, I'll tell them about all the things I've done, the places I've seen and the people I've met. I'll tell them every detail of my life. I'll show them that I lived my live the best I could. I'm sure they'd be happy to know that."

Ever since she found out that _he_ died protecting her, she decided to live her life for the both of them. Yukito's words were like an arrow to her heart. He said everything she needed to hear. He knew and understood. Yukito had been through the same thing. Now, he appeared as one of the happiest people on earth. The more she watched him, the more she felt that she too could be just as happy as he was. She was still picking up the pieces but she knew she could make herself whole again. She was so thankful for his words that her gratitude was accompanied by tears. He offered her his handkerchief and she gave bow of thanks. It took a few moments before she could compose herself. In all that time Yukito waited silently and patiently by her side, his smile never wavering. She wanted to let out some of the things that had been bothering her. She knew he would never laugh at anything she would say.

When she spoke, her voice was still a bit hesitant. "Sometimes, memories just come to me. It mostly happens when I'm alone but sometimes when I see something familiar the recollections start pouring in. When that happens I find myself overcome."

He nodded in understanding. "There will be always times like that. Before, when I was in a playground I'd remember my dad and then I'd start to feel lonely and miserable. In time, I changed how I saw it. Now, when I pass one, I only remember the great times I spent with him in paces like that. Don't think of the sad memories. Focus on the happy ones."

Yukito wiped away Sakura's tears with the back of his fingers. "You're through with the hardest part. It will get easier from now on. We'll all help you so never shut yourself away from us again."

A smile finally graced Sakura's delicate features and lit up her face. "I won't. Thank you so much."

"I love you like my sister, Sakura-chan. I'll always be here, all right?"

"Thank you," she said once more.

"Never think you're alone. When you need company, I'm always here. I'm sure your friends miss you as well. You should go and meet them sometime. It's time to reconnect with your old life. Don't rush it. Just take it one step at a time. "

Sakura happily nodded.

He looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. His watch read 8:10 PM. "We've been here for so long. I better take you home before your dad starts worrying,"

He called for a waitress in order to get their bill.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Li Xiao Lang's home office

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 16, 2009

6:38 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang couldn't get his thought together. He had expected his sisters to tackle him the moment he got to the office since Wei was kind enough to stop them from tackling him at home. He knew they would be angry about his little flight the night before. He had mentally prepared himself for physical and mental abuse but his sisters showed no sign that they even remembered last night. They went about their daily duties like any other day. None of them had any greater pique than to wonder how his trip to work was. This made him extremely suspicious. Knowing his sisters as he did, the only reason they acted normal was because they were assured of something better in the future. In short, they were up to something. He was sure their plan was something grand if they just shrugged off last night's events. He had found himself looking out for perverse machinations by his sisters. It was the worst five hours of his life. He was used to not caring about anything outside Li Industries. Worrying about things like these were always unwelcome distractions. Today was different though. Any distraction was welcome.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What possessed you to do that?_

He was so frustrated with himself that he spent his free time trying to stop himself from banging his head on the plexiglass walls. Whenever he thought of what he did, he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. It was an unfamiliar feeling and he hated it. He was dismayed that everything the Elders put into his head was easily erased by some girl. He could only attribute his actions to possession by an evil spirit. Although he thought this, he could not actually consider her as just _some _girl.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes and tied to gain control of his jumbled thoughts.

Last night had been like a dream to him. When he woke up in the morning he didn't even think any of it had really happened. He blamed his actions on the crazy mix of emotions that assaulted him whenever he was near her. No matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't explain why he stole that kiss. He couldn't even remember what he was thinking before he did it.

_That must be what doing things on impulse is like._

Xiao Lang did not regret doing it though. That was the only thing that was rock solid in his head. There was a small part of his brain that wanted to do more but thankfully, the rational portion of his head overruled it. He could only imagine what he would have done had he not controlled himself. He was infinitely grateful for his self-control. If not for that, he wouldn't know where he would be right now. His mind had gone temporarily blank the moment his lips came in contact with hers. In spite of that, he could perfectly remember the feel of her lips and the intoxicating smell of sakura that always clung to her.

He rested his arm on his temple, very much aware that his face was burning up…again. This seemed to have become a normal occurrence when he thought of her. He noticed that his blushing fits decreased the longer he stayed with her, as if being in close proximity with her desensitized him. Even if that were so, when he was alone and his thoughts somehow strayed to her, he would turn as red as a beet. The only thing he was proud of last night was that he was able to leave her in a dignified way. He tried his best to just give a nonchalant smile and a cheery wave while slowly walking away. He was glad he had his back turned to her else she would have seen that he was neither calm nor dignified. He had wanted to run away from her as fast as he could.

_I want to see her. I wonder what she's doing now._

It wasn't the first time he thought this. He had to stop himself from asking Wei to investigate her whereabouts. He was too embarrassed to ask her anything last night. He was even surprised to find himself thinking up excuses for his family to allow him to stay in Japan for an extended period.

Being with her was always a different experience. Whenever he spoke to her everything else seemed to blur so that the only thing he saw and heard was her. He was always a bit embarrassed when somebody had to call his attention when he was so absorbed in her. He was like a newborn child always experiencing new things when she was beside him. Xiao Lang was used to the stares he received when he was in a group of people. He never paid any attention to what the other people thought. He wasn't prepared for the anger and irritation he felt when he saw people gawking at her. When they had been walking down the sidewalk and even during dinner, all the eyes seemed to focus on her. Men, women, children, adults, senior citizens – all of them seemed to enjoy just staring at her. He tried his best to stop himself from glaring at them menacingly just to discourage them from looking at her any longer. All throughout dinner he had been fighting the urge to take her away from all their prying eyes. He sensed that she felt uncomfortable because of all the gazes directed at them so he did everything he could just to make her forget about them.

Having been born a businessman, he was used to giving people what they want. Last night, however, was the first time that he did everything he could just to please a person. He had kept a cool facade in front of her but inside he was worrying incessantly about trivial matters. Was she cold? Was she enjoying herself? Was her chair uncomfortable? Was the fish too firm for her taste? He had been willing to use every resource available to him just for her. Despite this, she happened to be the easiest person to please. She didn't have any vainglorious demands, she laughed at even the smallest things and she seemed satisfied just to be with him. In his case, he already thought that just being with her was a reward in and of itself.

He was at the limit of his self-control when he was in contact with her. He could still remember how it felt to have her hand in his. It was always an effort just to let go of it. His heart would almost leap out of his chest when she leaned on him. It took all he had just to stop himself from getting closer. A sense of protectiveness also overcame him when it came to her. She appeared strong but he found out just how fragile she was. Whenever she cried he didn't know what to do with himself. She had shown him her real self last night but Xiao Lang knew there was so much more buried underneath. He wanted to know everything about her - she who only saw the good in him and thought him better than he thought he was. He had been continuing blindly and she had been the only one who was able to yank his eyes wide open.

_What would I become if you were by my side always?_

Everything that happened last night only made him want to monopolize her more and he didn't know if that was a good thing. Even if he understood only a little of his feelings now, he knew the Elders would never approve of them. He was the heir to the Li family name and as such must put the family first. He was Xiao Lang Li. The Elders were his will and conscience. He must always follow their commands for they always place the family above all else. Their will was his will. All these feelings he had for her would not be pardoned. He could not want. He could not but he still did.

A rap at the door caught his attention. He sighed audibly and straightened himself in his chair. He looked at the source of the disturbance and saw Eriol standing at the threshold. Eriol smiled at him.

"You were in such a serious mood that the maids were afraid to disturb you. The table's set. You're the only one we're waiting for."

Xiao Lang nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be there in a bit. I'll just finish up here."

"No. I insist you come to dinner. Work can wait. You've been at it for hours."

It was the first time Eriol had insisted he put off work. Xiao Lang thought to be suspicious but could not muster the energy to. He had spent all his energy thinking of her. May be a little time with his family could distract him from his thoughts. He gave a nod to Eriol and walked towards him. Neither of them really spoke to each other each day.

"You seem a little too deep in thought. I know everything you did at the office today so I know you're not thinking about work. That only leaves one other thing. What did you do to Sakura?"

Xiao Lang flinched as if he was hit.

_Damn you Eriol and your impeccable observation skills._

"What gave you that idea?"

Eriol snorted in derision. "Xiao Lang, in the two years I've known you, you have never worried about work. I've seen enough to know that all these too human emotions of yours can only be brought out by Sakura. The dead giveaway though, is that you're red as hell. We've all come to know yesterday that that only happens when (1) you're with Sakura or (2) you're thinking about her. So spill."

"Why do you assume I did something to her?" he answered defensively.

"Xiao Lang, you've been sighing all day and you have a look of something like remorse and regret on your face. You've also buried your face in your hands countless times today. The Xiao Lang I know does not do any of these things. It would only be natural to come to that conclusion."

He shook his head at Eriol's answer, right as it was. It annoyed him how easily he could read him just from those things alone. He had just been telling Sakura the importance of keeping a poker face when dealing with people and here he was unable to do so. "You sound as though I did something to make her mortally affronted. Don't you trust me to do the right thing?"

"Oh, I trust you," Eriol replied with conviction. "When you're not around her, that is. I learned last night that I can't really trust you when you're within a 3 foot radius of her. That said, I'm not sure any of the things the Elders have carved into that brain of yours ever resurface when you're near her."

_I concur._

Xiao Lang took a few seconds before answering. "It's not because of anything I did. I'm just disappointed in myself. You mentioned me forgetting everything I've been taught. That is my main concern. I can not continue to act like this. The Elders would not approve. It shames the family if the head acts like a complete buffoon. If word of this reached them then everything is through."

He was never in the habit of talking about things he felt. It was just that these past few days, sharing them had always helped him understand them. The look on Eriol's face told him he was surprised at being in Xiao Lang's confidence. He conveniently left out the fact he was mostly thinking of Sakura and that kiss. He didn't lie to Eriol, at least not exactly. Xiao Lang had been worrying about the things he told Eriol as well. To his relief, it seemed Eriol bought his explanation.

"Be a little selfish and carefree sometimes, Xiao Lang. The ideal family head the Elders want is just that – ideal. You don't have to conform yourself to what they want all the time. You've been handling the family affairs splendidly so far so they should be satisfied and get off your case. "

He looked at the angry set of Eriol's jaw and concluded that he must have some anger against the Elders. About what though, he had no idea.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just deal with what I must."

Both of them remained silent after that. Upon reaching the dining hall, a chorus of voices greeted them.

"Uncle Xiao Lang!" his niece, Fuu, greeted him with a cheery wave.

"We've been waiting so long, Uncle Xiao Lang! Hurry up and let's eat," shouted his oldest nephew, Rei.

Xiao Lang only smiled at the scene. The house was always lively when the children were around. He noticed, however, that the noisiest of the bunch was unnaturally quiet. Ling was pouting with all his strength. He remembered how attached he was to Sakura and instantly understood. He stopped beside him and mussed his hair.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

Ling did not look up. "I was really hungry but they said we had to wait." He propped down his chair and spoke once more. "I'm not hungry anymore," he announced after which he rushed out of the dining room.

It took a minute before Ling's actions sunk in. It was the first time anyone had acted so rudely in the Li house. Fanren was about to stand and chase after him but Xiao Lang raised an arm, telling her to remain seated.

"I'll deal with it." He looked around the table. "You can start the meal without us. Ling and I will just follow you later."

"But -"

"Please, leave it to me."

Fanren gave up and just nodded. Xiao Lang bowed to his mother and excused himself.

_I suppose this is all my fault. How will I get out of this now?_

One of Ling's attendants told him his nephew had gone back to his room upstairs. Xiao Lang followed him up. The door to Ling's room was slightly ajar and he could he see Ling curled up like a ball on his daybed. He took a deep breath before he knocked and pushed the door open. Ling looked towards him but immediately looked away with an angry huff. Xiao Lang was quite unsure how to proceed. A five-year old's brain was alien to him.

"Everyone's surprised with you, you know." He said this as he took a seat beside Ling. His nephew refused to remove his gaze from the window. Xiao Lang continued, "I'm sorry. I know you're angry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's not fair, Uncle Xiao Lang!"Ling burst out with emotion. It was obvious that he had been keeping this to himself for a while. "I wanted to be with Sakura-oneechan but Uncle Xiao Lang just took her away like that. Even Tomoyo-oneechan had to go. You already had her all day at work yesterday and you still…" Ling trailed off and bit his lower lip. It was obvious to Xiao Lang that he was trying not to cry.

Somehow, Xiao Lang already knew that Sakura would be the source of this. He couldn't blame Ling for wanting to be near her though. He himself went to extreme measures just to keep her to himself. He had to think of a way to solve this. It was his fault in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Ling continued to pout. An idea came into his head and for a moment hesitated to speak. His hesitation came from the fact that he was well aware his plan was more to quell his own selfishness than to make Ling feel better. Seeing the angry look on Ling's face forced him to present his idea.

"If you remain angry at me, you won't b able to help me." Despite being angry, Ling sneaked a glance at him. "I was thinking I could ask Wei to investigate where Sakura lives. I was thinking I needed a companion when I go look for her."

As he expected, Ling perked up immediately. Grabbing onto his arm, Ling started pleading. "Take me, Uncle Xiao Lang. I won't be a bother. I'll be super good! I promise! Please, please take me!" he was bouncing up and down as he spoke.

"Weren't you angry at me? You wouldn't like being around me for long."

Ling shook his head vigorously. "I'm not angry anymore. Uncle Xiao Lang. Please let me go with you. Please, please, please, please, please, please."

A pat on his head caused Ling to quiet.

"Do you really want to help me?"

Ling nodded excitedly.

"Then, all right."

"Yay!" Ling exclaimed as he launched himself at Xiao Lang.

Chuckling at his nephew's enthusiasm, Xiao Lang spoke. "I have one condition though."

"What condition, Uncle Xiao Lang?"

"You have to say sorry to everyone, especially your grandmother and your mother. It wouldn't do to act like that."

Ling quickly let go of Xiao Lang and jumped to the floor. "Let's go, Uncle Xiao Lang. Hurry!" he grabbed Xiao Lang's hand and tried to pull him to the door.

Xiao Lang could not help but smile."You have to promise me one other thing before we go back to them." He knelt and extended his pinky towards his nephew. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else of our plans. It's a promise among men, all right?"

His nephew eagerly looped his own pinky with Xiao Lang's. "It's a promise, Uncle Xiao Lang," he smiled and sealed their pact.

He stood up and ruffled Ling's hair. "Let's go down to them now. You're hungry aren't you?"

Ling nodded happily and reached for Xiao Lang's hand. Together they walked back to the dining room. On the way down he asked Ling when they would go back to Japan and Ling told him they'd be leaving within the week. Xiao Lang made a mental list of the things he had to do. His biggest problem as of the moment was getting his family to allow him to stay in Japan. They could not afford him to be gone for too long. There was always tons of work at Li Industries.

Dinner was still underway when Xiao Lang and Ling arrived at the dining room. As soon as the table was in sight, Ling immediately ran to Yelan. Xiao Lang stopped by the door to watch. He didn't hear all the words but he knew that Ling was apologizing for his actions. Xiao Lang was glad to see that his mother accepted Ling's apology with no rebuffs. Ling then went to Shiefa, Fuutie, and Feimei and apologized as well. He also bowed to Eriol and Kaho. Lastly he went to Fanren and hugged her tight. After apologizing to his mother, he went back to his seat. Only then did Xiao Lang take his place at the table.

Supper at the Li Main House was always an extension of work. It was usually the time they exchanged views and information on the many projects being done by their companies. When the children were here, however, they refrained from such talk until they were gone. Today was the same. After dinner, the children were all escorted out and the daily Li Family meeting began.

"Xiao Lang, I heard you came into work late today. Are your duties all in order?" Nothing ever escaped Yelan Li.

"I brought all of the things I was unable to finish home with me. I will finish them tonight. You needn't worry," he reassured his mother.

Yelan nodded in approval.

It was Fuutie who spoke next. "On my part, the arrangements are done. Just a few minor tweaks here and there. All in all, we'll be good to go well before the event date."

Again, Yelan nodded.

"Mother, I just realized something."

Everyone looked at Fanren.

"Having been at Li Industries yesterday, I found out we had two major clients from Japan."

"Yes, the Amamiya and Daidouji accounts," Yelan answered.

"Is Xiao Lang the one who is personally handling both accounts?" Yelan nodded in acknowledgement. "I was actually wondering, wouldn't it be better for Xiao Lang to be stationed in Japan for the time being? I mean, even just until he finishes the details with the 2 companies."

Feimei spoke up immediately. "Now that you mention it, that's a very good idea. Being closer would make it easier for us to have meetings. Also, the fact that we are the ones who will go to them will show that we value them as business associates. Such an act would greatly improve our standing with them, I think."

Xiao Lang watched the exchange silently. He found himself impressed at his sisters' arguments. He himself could not have put it any better. He instantly understood that this was the plan his sisters were hatching. What surprised him was that he was actually grateful to them. He had been thinking of a way to stay in Japan and his sisters just came and paved the way for him. He had to keep himself from smiling. He kept his face the calm, attentive mask he used during his business meetings.

"Will the company be able to function without Xiao Lang," asked Shiefa.

"Eriol and I can move back and forth between Hong Kong and Japan. We can act as couriers of information. Xiao Lang needn't bother himself. He can just concentrate on those two accounts," Kaho reassured Shiefa.

"Xiao Lang is always welcome at our home. It will only be for a while anyway. Also, Li Industries as its own office in Japan. He can make that his temporary office. What do you think, Xiao Lang?" Fanren looked to Xiao Lang expectantly.

"So long as it does not jeopardize my work then I have no objections. Such an act will require those left here to compensate though. If they assure me they won't slack off then it would be fine. In addition to the Amamiya and Daidouji accounts, I also have other projects I'm overseeing. If you want me to drop them all then you have to give me your word that you will perform perfectly." He had to make his sisters think he wasn't eager to go to Japan. Everyone expected him to give an objective view and so that was what he did.

Feimei spoke next. "You can leave it to us, Xiao Lang. I think that you should focus more on those 2 accounts. It would be advantageous to us in the future if we could establish good working relations with them."

_True. That isn't your real objective though. I'll play along today._

The room dwindled to silence as they awaited Yelan's decision. Anything that involved Li Industries always had to go through her. This time was no different.

"All right then, I will allow this." Sighs of relief could be heard across the table. Xiao Lang kept his face passive. "Eriol, Kaho, accompany Xiao Lang to Japan and help him. If we need him here then you will be the ones who will return in his stead." Yelan looked at Xiao Lang. "I expect you to perform your duties as you always have despite where you are."

"Of course, Mother."

"That settles it then."

Fanren, who was just beside Xiao Lang turned to him. "I'll deal with the transfer, Xiao Lang. You won't be bothered by it. Focus on dividing the work you'll be leaving us here."

"Thank you, Fanren."

The half smiles on his sisters faces did not escape Xiao Lang's notice. He tried not to smile back. This was the first time in years that he was grateful for their interference.

_Indeed. Thank you all very much._

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Phew! That's another chapter done. What did you guys think? Leave a review if you have the time. XD

Please forgive the typos and errors, I quit proofreading like halfway through. I've got a date with my friends in a bit so I have to stop now. I just uploaded this so I won't worry about it anymore. Again, Happy New Year!


	18. Convergence

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter. I apologize if I haven't updated in a while. It's the end of the school year here so I was hounded with all my academic responsibilities. Also, quite a few PSP games have been vying for my attention as well. Right now, I'm practically all over Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Given all those distractions, I really haven't had time for anything else. Anyway, I'm done with all of those things so I was finally able to finish the chapter. You're in for a long read so you may as well make yourselves comfortable. Much love to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You can't imagine how happy you guys made me. In the midst of failed experiments (failed attempt at RNAi, anyone?), those were what kept my spirits up. Again, thank you very much. :D

When I was reading the previous chapters, I noticed a lot of inconsistencies. I apologize for those. It's probably the result of the story panning out larger than it was supposed to be. Plus the many random stuff I seem to spout out every now and then. I fully intend to correct them one of these days. Once I have the time, that is. It's summer break here after all so my mind is on summer mode for the moment, haha.

I won't babble any longer. I know you guys want to get on with the good stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you have the time. Now then, let's start!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Full Summary: **Sakura has lost her first love in a tragic accident 3 years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chanced meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her and a love that will transform him. They say there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another man's chest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. If I did then Kaho and Eriol would **not** have ended up together. I do not get any money from writing this story. All I get is an extra must do this summer vacation.

**Chapter 18: Convergence**

**-oOo-**

Table in the southwest corner

Cat's Tail Restaurant

Tomoeda, Japan

April 29, 2009

11:34 AM

* * *

It had been days since that fiasco in Hong Kong that Sakura and Tomoyo had found themselves in. Sakura had taken Yukito's advice and called out all of her friends. He was right about catching up with everyone again. Cutting herself off from all of them had not been a good idea. It was only in the last few days that she was really able to think about how she had acted when it happened. The moment she got home, she got on the phone and called her friends one by one. All of them were surprised but otherwise very glad to hear from her. Today was the only day they were all free and so they decided to meet up. She looked at all of the girls in front of her. It was so good to see them all again. She had missed them very much.

"When did Yamazaki propose?" Naoko asked.

"What did he do?" Rika chipped in.

"What did he say?" Tomoyo added.

All the questions were directed at their friend Chiharu. She had just been recently engaged to their old friend Yamazaki and all of them were dying to know the details. All of them were very excited. Chiharu and Yamazaki had known each other since they were in grade school. They had only seriously gone out when they were in college. Because Yamazaki was in med school, all of them had assumed he was going to propose after he graduated so this sudden development was a welcome surprise.

Chiharu only laughed at the tirade of questions. "You guys should grill Rika first. I mean she's been married for almost a year now. I think stories about the married life are more interesting."

Rika laughed as well. "Being domestic isn't all it's cracked up to be. We've been living together since junior high anyway so there really wasn't much of a change. My rants and complaints are the same as they were before. Don't leave your socks in your shoes, hang your coat on the rack, don't just eat anything off the fridge with your fingers. The list goes on and on."

Everyone around the table laughed.

"Somehow I really can't imagine you saying that to Terada-sensei," Naoko said after a few seconds.

"I can't agree with you more, Naoko," Tomoyo cut in.

"That's because he's always been Terada-sensei to you guys," Rika replied.

"That's true," Tomoyo conceded.

"I'm so excited for you, Chiharu," Sakura said with a smile. "You've been together forever."

"We have, haven't we?" Chiharu said with a little laugh. "Well, if you guys insist. I can say a few things. Although I think you're going to be sorely disappointed."

"We'll listen either way," Naoko said eagerly.

"Details, Chiharu. Detail, details, details," Tomoyo pleaded.

"We were just cuddling up on my couch watching a movie when he asked me if I wanted to get married. I said yes. He gave me the ring afterward."

"Yamazaki has no romantic bone in his body," complained Naoko.

"Like we expected a lot in the first place," teased Rika.

"I mean, it's a proposal to the woman you want to spent the rest of your life with! A little romance couldn't hurt. And after I gave him all those supplemental readings, too."

"But we all know that Yamazaki isn't the type to do such grand things. Still, he is one of the most thoughtful people I know. I think Chiharu's holding back on us," Tomoyo accused.

"Hey, got to keep a little for myself, you know."

"She's right, guys." Sakura said with a smile.

"What about you, Naoko? What are doing these days?" Chiharu passed the baton to her friend.

"Scriptwriter for TV Dai Tokyo," she answered with pride. "How about you, Sakura? How have you been? It's been ages. I'm so glad to see you up and about again! "

Sakura was happy listening to everyone else share their stories that she was a bit unprepared when Naoko directly addressed her. She gave them her best smile. "I'm glad to see you guys too. It feels good to just go out. Tomoyo and I went shopping just a few days ago. It was so much fun."

"That's great, Sakura," Rika said returning Sakura's smile. Everyone else smiled at her in turn. Only Tomoyo smirked.

"Oh, really? You were with someone else though."

Sakura swatted her cousin's arm. "Tomoyo!"

Everyone became interested instantly.

"Who is this someone?" Naoko asked excitedly.

"No one!" Sakura answered immediately. She was starting to go red.

"Your face tells a different story, you know," Chiharu continued to tease her.

Tomoyo was the next one to speak. "Sakura, if it's really nothing then it would be okay if they know, right? You yourself said that the chance of you two meeting is close to nil. What's the harm in them knowing? Also, it's not fair that only we are the ones sharing. You have to share, too."

Sakura bit her lip. Tomoyo had baited her and she couldn't find it in herself not to jump at it. Tomoyo had her. "Fine."

Her cousin's face lit up. Sakura realized then that Tomoyo had just tricked her. Guilt trips were usually very effective with Sakura. Before she could stop her, Tomoyo was already rapping on. "Sakura went on a date with this super huge businessman in Hong Kong!"

"That's a completely wrong way to put it, Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura.

"And what part is wrong exactly? Date? Huge? Businessman? You went and ate dinner together with Xiao Lang Li at Port Victoria. I just removed all the proper nouns in my previous statement."

"But still-"

Everyone shushed Sakura and urged Tomoyo to continue.

"Anyway, let's start at the beginning. I originally wanted Sakura to accompany me to one of my business meetings as a temporary replacement for my secretary. I sneaked a few days of advance travel so we could have a little alone time. It's Hong Kong after all. You can't not have at least thirty shopping bags full of clothes..."

Tomoyo continued to recount their adventures until Sakura's flight with Syaoran on their last night.

"Really, Tomoyo, you're making a big deal out of nothing," said Sakura.

"What does he look like?" Chiharu asked.

"There's an interesting question. What do you think, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked mischievously.

Sakura had been about to take a bite of her salad when Tomoyo asked this. She looked suspiciously at her cousin. She didn't know why Tomoyo was making her answer such questions. She knew how Syaoran looked. Tomoyo had met him more times than she had so she could answer that herself. For some weird reason, she felt embarrassed answering. The sound of bells from the door distracted Sakura and she unconsciously looked at the people who had entered. She was so unprepared for what she saw that she lost all control of her motor functions. Her fork made an audible clang as it hit her plate.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sidewalk in Penguin Park

Penguin Park

Tomoeda, Japan

April 29, 2009

11:03 AM

* * *

Just as expected, Fanren's children were ecstatic that Xiao Lang was temporarily staying with them. Ling was especially happy because of Xiao Lang's promise to him. Fanren kept good on her part by making the transition as smooth as possible. She had arranged everything and he did not have to be worried about the transfer. He was well accommodated at Fanren's home. He had inspected his temporary office the day he arrived and he found it satisfactory. He would have gone there today had not Fanren requested his company for a little trip. He had nothing to do until Eriol and Kaho's arrival so he acquiesced to her request. It was only when he recognized the familiar streets of Tomoeda did his doubts surface.

Fanren was oblivious to this as she was happily taking in the view, walking slowly, her arm looped around Xiao Lang's. They looked for all the world to be a happy couple out on a date. Fanren's affectionate nature only furthered this impression.

"Why in the world are you here, Fanren?"

"Hmm?" she answered a bit absently.

"You're family is out enjoying themselves without you. It's not everyday that your husband finds himself with no duties. You should spend those times with him." He knew she had no engagements today so he was puzzled that she would be here with him. Fanren prized her family above all else.

"I get all the alone time I want with my husband every night. It's the children who need more time with him. I gladly gave up my share so they could have more. Besides, wallowing around in hay, shooting paint at each other is hardly what I call an enjoyable activity. It was Fuu and Rei's request so my husband could not decline. Ling, being the little tag-along he is, decided he wanted the same thing even if he would be unable to keep up with his much older siblings. I just hope they're giving him a little handicap. He hates losing, you know." Fanren smiled as she thought of her youngest son. She had found him to be incorrigible ever since Sakura had left but somehow, Xiao Lang was able to restore his cheerful disposition.

"And so you just simply decided to traipse around Tomoeda, did you?"

"A friend of mine was thinking of setting up a shop here in Tomoeda. She asked me a favor to scout out the place and see what I thought."

Xiao Lang was unconvinced with this explanation. "And why did you drag me here?"

"Since you have such great insight into matters such as these, I decided to drag you along to help me make an objective view on the place."

It frustrated him how his sister could casually give out answers to the things that he asked. Never mind that this really wasn't the reason they were here in the first place.

"You were educated the same way I was, Fanren. Any observations you make will be the same as those that I will make. "

Fanren gave a little pout. "But you're so much better at it than me, Xiao Lang. It's your forte. You have a natural knack for it. Plus, you were trained much more than I was."

_Something I wish was not the case._

Xiao Lang gave up trying to fight his sister. It would get him nowhere. He would have to play a long today. "In any case, Tomoeda is a poster town for suburbia. No high end businesses like the one Fuutie favors. She'll have to do research on shops or stores that are already here so as to check out the competition. It would be best for her to note her comparative advantage compared to those already here. As for location, I suggest as close as she could get to the shopping district. Is she gets a place right there then all the better. She's assured of heavy traffic whatever the case. However, the location will also have to depend on her intended market. The business district is a safe bet as any but minor details have to be taken into account so as to ensure the success of the venture. Any other observations I will make will require figures from her first week in business."

His sister was laughing by the time he finished. "You are such a businessman."

"Wasn't that the reason you asked me here in the first place?"

"True. I also wanted to talk to you privately."

The hairs on his nape prickled. This was becoming something like a sixth sense to him. When this happened, he knew his sister was up to something.

"You're eyeing me suspiciously, Xiao Lang," Fanren commented.

Xiao Lang could not hide his smile. He had not been aware he was looking at her like that. "I apologize. It's just that when you make requests like that I'm sure you're plotting something."

His sister left his statement unchallenged. "Not exactly. I just need your help with something."

"You see, you _are_ plotting."

Fanren couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Aren't we cheery today, Xiao Lang? I was expecting a dull and boring trip but here you are, proving yourself to be excellent company indeed."

"You only noticed it now?" Xiao Lang said with a look of mock disdain. It took a while for Fanren to stop giggling. "Besides, you should have told me we were coming to Tomoeda. Had I known then I would have dressed appropriately. You are aware that the both of us are standing out like a sore thumb, right?"

"Aren't we an expert on Tomoeda?" his sister grinned at him.

He smiled. "I was a given a tour of the place a few weeks ago."

"By Sakura?"

Xiao Lang looked at her seriously before answering. "Yes, by Sakura."

"You know, Xiao Lang, I really want to meet her. It's unfair that everyone knows who she is and I don't. Why don't we go to her house today? We have time."

_I can imagine what a disaster that would be._

The offer Fanren had was very tempting. However, Xiao Lang already had his own plans about locating her. "I'll pass. I have a lot of work to accomplish before Eriol and Kaho arrive. Besides, how in the world will you find her? You didn't have Wei investigate her did you? Where would you start looking?"

"Xiao Lang, I can't believe you think I will be unable to do that. I may not know her address but I do know that she has a connection with Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm assuming people like the Daidoujis are well known here. All we really do is find her. She'll be the key."

"Regardless, I still refuse to accompany you."

_Even if I really would love to._

Fanren pouted like a rejected schoolgirl. "You should act more dignified," he reprimanded her gently. "You are already a mother of three. In addition to that, you are Fanren Li. Daughter of Yelan Li and wife to a Fujiwara, one of the most powerful people in Japan. The way you're acting right now, people will assume our relationship is completely different from what it really is."

His sister found that thought highly amusing. "Are you telling me we look like lovers, Xiao Lang?"

"I won't be surprised if some rumor reaches your husband about you having an extramarital affair. I can already see it. A romantic liaison in Tomoeda. You should be more careful about how you act in front of others. There are still people who try to smudge your good name."

She waved her hand flippantly. It was obvious to Xiao Lang that he didn't care what her detractors were saying. "Let them talk, Xiao Lang. That's the only thing they can do anyway. People like those should best be ignored. Life is too short to waste on people like hem. Anyway, you distracted me. That wasn't what I wanted to discuss with you."

Xiao Lang sighed. He wanted to avoid joining any of his sisters' plots. He knew, however, that if any of his sisters really needed his help, they would badger him about it continuously until he gave in. Make no mistake. Xiao Lang couldn't be pushed around by them. It was just that during those times, they always managed to convince him to go for their side of any argument. Xiao Lang had never had a lot of patience for their own brand of persistence. He wished, like he always did, that they channeled this persistence into really important matters, like Li Industries. But alas, only a few wishes ever get granted. He knew there was little he could do at this moment but to at least agree to hear her out.

"All right. What do you want my help with?"

His sister gave beamed. "I want you to help me when I break some news to Ling. I transferred him to a different school last week. I haven't told him about it yet."

What Fanren was saying made no sense to Xiao Lang. "Fanren, the school year ends in a few weeks," he pointed out.

"So?" Fanren answered as if this little detail did not matter.

"To begin with, wouldn't it be better to simply let Ling finish his year at his old school and then transfer him next term? I don't see why you need to displace him like that."

"My friend owns the school. I'd feel more secure if I knew he was there. I've been worrying about him excessively ever since that incident in Hong Kong. I know Ling won't like it so I need your help convincing him. He hangs on to anything you say, you know. Much more so than my husband even."

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Fanren, he has every right to be angry with this decision. It is poorly timed. Also, it's pointless. All you're doing is stressing him out. Just let him finish the term and then transfer. It would be too hard for him otherwise. Think of him first."

"But I am," Fanren insisted.

"I'm afraid you can't count on my help here. I'm going to be on Ling's side. Your reasons are inadequate and ill reasoned."

He was unsurprised with the pout that appeared on Fanren's face. She was the youngest of his sisters and so there were those rare instances where she was the least serious of them all. He was already used to her random bouts of childishness.

"You really won't be on my side?" Her eyes were pleading but Xiao Lang was unaffected. He was already knowledgeable of the arsenal of tricks his sisters used to get what they want.

"No." He said simply.

Fanren shrugged. This reaction was not what Xiao Lang had expected. He was already psyching himself up for an hour of discussion. "Well, I can't do anything about that. I'm sure I can convince him anyway but it's good to have some insurance. I'll just end up spoiling my surprise."

Despite himself, Xiao Lang found himself interested at this surprise. "What is this now?"

The answer he received was a mischievous grin. "Exactly what I said. And it's for Ling only. Sorry."

It wasn't really that important but Xiao Lang was a bit wary of Fanren's actions. "All right then. I'll leave it at that for the meantime."

"I'm tired from all the walking, Xiao Lang," his sister said suddenly. "Let's have refreshments somewhere. I'm excited to see what food fare there is in a place like this." Fanren made a show of fanning herself with her hand.

Xiao Lang looked around and saw a quaint little place a few steps away. There weren't many people in sight and so Xiao Lang found it all the more inviting. He inclined his head towards it and Fanren's gaze followed. She smiled and nodded approvingly.

"That would be perfect," she said with a smile.

As they walked to the establishment, both Xiao Lang and Fanren were aware of the increasing number of stares that were thrown their way. Xiao Lang was unsurprised. They way they dressed and the way they carried themselves already gave off an aura of grandeur. They were taught to do so after all. He ignored all the eyes and opened the door. The sound of bells accompanied their entry.

Xiao Lang scanned the place and locked gazes with the person he most wanted to see but least expected to meet. She coloured and immediately broke eye contact. A smile crept up Xiao Lang's face.

_And so fate deals me another hand. It seems she was really shaken by that kiss. Not that I can blame her though._

He was aware of Fanren's gaze on him but he was too entertained to see her acting all flustered in front of her friends. A nudge on his side told him that Fanren was trying to get his attention. He reluctantly looked away from her and faced his sister.

"Yes, Fanren?"

"What is it, Xiao Lang? Someone you know?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied.

His sister scanned the room just as he had done and caught on to what he had seen. A big smile was plastered on her face. "It seems like Lady Luck is on my side today!" She nudged Xiao Lang once more. "Xiao Lang, introduce me to her. I need to meet her. If you don't, I'll have her kidnapped. "

Knowing that this was not an idle threat, Xiao Lang led her to the table where Sakura and her companions were sitting. He noticed that she was red and was resolutely staring down into the different greens in her salad. As soon as they reached the table, Tomoyo Daidouji looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Xiao Lang!" she exclaimed. Similar looks of shock were on the faces of the other women in the table. Unfortunately, the face he most wanted to see was turned away from him, a crisp leaf of romaine seemingly more interesting than he was. He felt an irrational urge to place his hands on the sides of her head and force her to face him. He blinked a few times to dispel it.

He gave a low bow before speaking. "Good morning, Daidouji. My sister and I happened to be in Tomoeda today. It's a surprise to meet you here. The circumstances seem to be in my sister's favor. She had been eager to meet you since your last visit to Hong Kong."

His sister immediately picked up the conversation. She held out a hand to Tomoyo and introduced herself. "Fujiwara Fanren."

Tomoyo stood up and shook the offered hand. "Daidouji Tomoyo," she said with a smile.

Fanren looked expectantly at Sakura. "Ah, and of course. This must be Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stood up, gave an embarrassed smile, and shook Fanren's hand. Fanren's eyes twinkled with unsuppressed glee. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Once Fanren had released Sakura's hand, Tomoyo spoke up. "Miss Fanren, Xiao Lang, please join us."

"I hope you'd never ask. Xiao Lang sit on Sakura's left. I'll just situate myself beside Tomoyo."

Xiao Lang answered with a nod. He pulled out a chair from the adjacent table and set it beside in between Tomoyo and Sakura who scooted over a bit. Fanren smiled in gratitude. He then took one for himself and set it on Sakura's other side. The four of them then took their seats together. Sakura did not look at Xiao Lang at all. He was grateful for her silence. He was still thinking of a way to apologize for his actions the week prior. Before his sister could commandeer the attentions of the women in the table, Xiao Lang spoke.

"Fanren, we haven't been introduced to their other companions." Xiao Lang only wanted to talk to Sakura but he knew it would be impolite to ignore the other people in the table. Fanren and Xiao Lang were the ones intruding after all.

"Oh, of course," Fanren answered with a smile.

It was Tomoyo who did the introductions. "Xiao Lang, Fanren, these are friends of ours. We've known each other since we were children." She gestured to each one as she said their names. "This is Rika, Chiharu and Naoko." Xiao Lang and Fanren nodded to each one in turn. Tomoyo then turned towards her friends. "Xiao Lang and Fanren are members of the Li Family which controls Li Industries. It's one of the companies my family is dealing with at the moment."

Both Xiao Lang and Fanren noticed that the women were all staring at him. He felt uneasy at the examination but he felt that the cold treatment he was getting from Sakura was more unbearable. He was thinking of a way to get her alone.

Fanren, on the other hand, ignored all else save for Sakura and Tomoyo. "I'm so glad I was able to see you here. Because of someone's selfishness," she flicked a glance at Xiao Lang, "I wasn't able to catch you in Hong Kong last week."

Tomoyo bowed. "We sincerely apologize." Sakura did not say anything but she bowed to Fanren as well.

"My youngest son was especially devastated," Fanren continued.

"Your son?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh? Ah, yes. I'm Ling's mother, you see. I was so very eager to meet you in order to thank you for the kindness you have shown my youngest child. I had been very worried about him and was so relieved when you returned him to me unharmed. He's grown very attached to you, you know. He was throwing a tantrum when you left. It was one of the few times he ever did. The poor dear, it seems he had really wanted to spend some time with the both of you."

"Is that so?"

Fanren nodded. "Anyway, as thanks you can anything of me. Please don't be shy. Sakura, you haven't spoken at all. Is there anything you want?"

All eyes turned to Sakura and she blushed even more. "There's one thing," she started hesitantly.

"Yes?" Fanren urged her.

"If it isn't too much of a bother, could you please apologize to Ling for me? I feel bad about what happened. I didn't want him to feel sad."

Xiao Lang noticed that Sakura's reply had somehow surprised Fanren somewhat. He wasn't surprised though. Sakura wasn't one to requests for gifts and such. He had to resort to trickery and downright bullying just so he could give her something.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Sakura answered with a nod.

Fanren smiled in response. "They were right."

"They?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"My sisters told me a bit about you. I'm glad their observations were spot on. I think I can understand why Ling enjoys being around your company so much."

Sakura answered, a bit uncertain with her response. "Uhm, thank you."

"Before I get absorbed in conversation, Xiao Lang, be a dear and get us a bite to eat," Fanren requested with a smile.

Xiao Lang only nodded in acquiescence.

"Sakura, why don't you help him?" Sakura suggested.

"He'll just order food, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered hoarsely.

Xiao Lang fought the urge to smile.

"Just do it," Tomoyo whispered back.

He could see that Fanren was just as amused as he was at this exchange. Seeing this as his opportunity to talk to her alone, he stood up and silently offered his hand to Sakura. He ignored the interested gazes everyone was throwing at him. Sakura scrutinized his hand for almost ten seconds before she sighed and accepted. Xiao Lang gently helped her to her feet. Sakura still did not look at him as she pulled her hand away and whispered her thanks.

She led him towards the counter while keeping a foot of distance between them. Xiao Lang waited until he was out of his sister's hearing before he spoke.

"Are you still angry about that?"

_Though you have every reason to._

Sakura finally turned to face him. She eyed him with an expression he could not identify. He waited for her to speak but she only turned her back on him and continued to walk ahead. Xiao Lang kept pace with her.

"So you're going to pretend I don't exist for the new few minutes?" Xiao Lang was nowhere near giving up yet.

He saw her shoulders slump and he somehow knew that she was finally talk to him again. She did.

"You just don't do that, you know."

Xiao Lang instantly knew what she was referring to. He conceded this point. "I know. I just couldn't help myself. I thought it would be hilarious to see what your face would be like if I did. I wasn't disappointed."

This was a flat out lie, of course. He couldn't just go out and say that the impulse to kiss her just waylaid him. He wasn't supposed to do things on impulse. That was one of the most important things they taught him. This thought always escaped him when he was with her though.

"Recklessness seems to accompany spontaneity when it comes to me," he continued.

_I feel like I'm always inebriated when I'm around you – drunk from your very presence._

Sakura gave an angry huff but Xiao Lang continued, "Your face was priceless. I believe I had a laugh for quite a while. Not many things cause my mirth to come forth."

She sighed. "There you go again."

Immediately understanding, Xiao Lang apologized. "Sorry. You were just too funny."

"It isn't fun being the source of other people's entertainment," she scolded him. Xiao Lang smiled as he watched her. "Do you even take me seriously?"

"I take you very seriously," Xiao Lang answered honestly. "As much as I enjoy watching you act all flustered in front of you friends, I'd rather you talked to me than give me the cold shoulder. What do I have to do so you'll forgive me?"

It took a few seconds before she answered. "If you apologized sincerely and promise not to do it again, I might consider it."

Xiao Lang met her gaze squarely. "I sincerely apologize and promise not to do it again."

…_at least not without your permission._

Their gazes continued to meet until Sakura finally looked away. "On second thought, maybe I also want a convertible, an SUV, a villa in the Swiss Alps, a personal box at the Sydney Opera House and a hotel or two, maybe even three, somewhere in Japan."

"Is that all?"

Sakura whirled around and Xiao Lang knew she was surprised at his answer. She looked at him so dubiously that he decided to give in to her demands then. He was glad that her requests were fairly reasonable. He took out his phone and called Wei. Sakura continued to watch him, one of her eyebrows raised so it much was lost in her bangs. After a minute, Wei picked up. Xiao Lang looked straight at her as he spoke.

"Wei?"

"Xiao Lang, how can I be of service to you today?"

"I want you to purchase a convertible and an SUV. Please choose the best of the lot. I'll leave all the details to you. Please use my personal account for the expenses."

"I understand."

He smiled as Sakura gaped at him.

"Also, I need the title to one of our villas in Switzerland. Please give me the one under my name."

"What are you doing?" hissed Sakura.

Xiao Lang raised a hand to quiet her.

"In addition to that, I want a personal box at the Sydney Opera House. I'm unsure how to go about it but I'm confident you can find a way. Please arrange everything. Again, use my personal account for any of the expenses."

Wei's answer was drowned out by Sakura's voice as she lunged for his phone. Easily taking it out of her reach, Sakura continued to wrestle with him, desperately trying to grab the phone. He held her by her waist to stop her from moving around too much. This didn't appear to bother her as she continued to struggle in his hold.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded as she tried to break free from him.

"Why are you surprised?" Completely forgetting he was still talking to Wei, Xiao Lang concentrated on keeping her still. "Those were your demands."

"It was a joke, Syaoran!" Sakura replied in an exasperated voice. "The ridiculous nature of the request should have tipped you off that it was one."

Grateful that she had stopped struggling, Xiao Lang could now look her in the eye. "Ridiculous means absurd, preposterous, ludicrous –"

"I know what it means," Sakura snapped.

Xiao Lang sighed. "What I was saying was that your demands aren't at all that ridiculous. I can easily have them by the end of the day save for the box and the hotels. Both of those can be obtained new week at the earliest."

He grinned when Sakura could only look at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He knew then that she couldn't think of a rebuttal. He chuckled as heard her mumble 'stupid, rich businessman'. Remembering he was still on the phone, he talked to Wei once more.

"One last thing Wei, arrange a meeting with the Takahashis as soon as possible. I want to talk to them about purchasing a few of their -"

Xiao Lang couldn't continue his commands as Sakura gingerly plucked his phone from his fingers. He was about to complain but was stopped when she raised her hand to quiet him. He smiled wryly. It had been the exact same thing he did moments before. He wasn't used to being silenced like that and he found it a bit annoying.

_This must be what it feels like. I'll think twice before doing that to someone else._

He gave a sigh and shook his head. He then looked at her with a small smile on his face. He decided to see what she would do.

"Uhm, Mister… ah…"

"Wei," came the voice from the other line.

"Right! Ah, Wei-san? I sincerely apologize for the things Syaoran has been saying. Please don't pay any attention to his ravings. It was supposed to be a joke but as you know, Syaoran's sense of humor needs a complete overhaul." She started bowing as she spoke. "Once again, I'm sorry for being a bother. And please, ignore everything he's said."

"He won't see you bowing, you know," Xiao Lang commented.

"Shush! It doesn't matter!" she countered as she thrust his phone back at him.

He took it and spoke to Wei. "Wei, are you still there?"

"Xiao Lang? I'm confused as to what I'm supposed to do."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked Sakura again.

"No!" she almost shouted.

"Please follow the lady's wishes." He snapped his phone shut and gave Sakura another smile.

She was about to say something more but she stopped and looked down. Xiao Lang followed her gaze and he blushed. He still had his arm around her. He pulled away from her instantly. The both of them, quite red from embarrassment, stepped back half a step. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"You shouldn't just go and waste good money like that. Some people work really hard just to earn! " Sakura scolded him.

His arm was tingling from their short contact. It took him a few seconds before he answered. "I don't see what's wrong. It's my money. I've been working for years now and I haven't touched a dollar of my pay. I can use it on whatever I want," he answered defensively. It was the first time someone chastised him on his spending habits. Given that it was one of the rare occurrences he was willing to actually shell out, he didn't expect to be reprimanded for it.

Not surprisingly, her answer was not what he expected. "You've never touched your money?" she asked, incredulous. She burst out laughing, "I totally blew my first paycheck the day I got it," she managed to say in between giggles.

He listened to her, enjoying the sound of her laughter and enjoying the sight of her happy. He waited until she composed herself before speaking. "And what, may I ask, did you spend it all on?"

"I won't say," she replied with a smile. "It's too embarrassing. I can't believe you haven't touched it yet. I would've been hard pressed to save even a thousand yen from my money."

"I've only used it once before."

"Oh, and what, may I ask, did you spend it on?" She copied the tone of his earlier query.

He smiled and answered simply, "A coat."

"Huh. Must be some coat for you to want it so badly. What – diamond-studded with gold thread?"

He snorted at her words. "Of course not. And it wasn't for me. There was a young lady a few days ago who wanted to brave the early morning Hong Kong sea breeze. I couldn't very well leave her to freeze to death now, could I?"

His smile grew wider as he saw Sakura gape at him. It was obvious that she could not find a proper respond to his statement. He was finding it a bit enjoyable stumping her like this. There was something oddly endearing about the way she looked when she was at a loss for words.

The sound of a woman clearing her throat turned their attention to its source. They saw that it was the lady at the counter who made the noise. The woman was smiling at them. "Sir, Ma'am, the people behind you have been waiting for a while. Would you like to order now please?" Her voice was pleasant and Xiao Lang knew there wasn't any falseness to it. He was a bit impressed. They had been holding up the line for a while, something that could get anyone's hackles up. This lady seemed as if she even enjoyed watching them.

Sakura looked to the growing line behind her and gasped softly. She was mortified that they were inconveniencing so many people. She bowed and apologized to them. She faced the girl at the counter and apologized to her as well. Sakura gave Xiao Lang a slight shove, "It's your fault! If you didn't make that call -"

Xiao Lang placed his palms on the sides of her head and forced her to face the counter. "Focus," he reminded her. Had he been facing her then he would have seen her roll her eyes.

"Though you say that, it's you who actually has to talk to her, you know."

He released her and said, "I'll have what you're having." He didn't really care what he ate. He didn't want to waste time thinking about such trivial things. He could wolf it down without changing his expression anyway. No one would be able to tell if he liked what he was eating or not. It was better than grimacing at a bad tasting dish. He found that all he cared about at this moment was her.

"Are you sure? I always thought of you as a picky eater."

He gestured to the lady in front of them. "She's waiting."

"Oh, right."

Xiao Lang waited as Sakura placed their orders. After this was done, they headed back to their table.

"This is the weirdest place," he said. "It's like a cross between a fastfood place and a restaurant. Can't they just give us the menus at our table and get it over with? Why must we walk all the way here?"

Sakura laughed at his whining. "I don't know. They wanted to be different I guess."

He stopped so abruptly that Sakura had already taken two steps forward before she realized he did. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"I need to ask you something. It was a promise I made to Ling. I want to speak to you about it now without Fanren being privy to the details. It's an odd request. Please, bear with me."

"You're too serious," she said with a smile. "It's just a question, right? Ask away."

"It's all because I promised Ling I'd take him to your house to see you."

"Why in the world would you promise him that?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"It was the only way to make him feel better. He was behaving like a spoiled brat ever since you and I… ah… left that night."

She understood what he was getting at. "Oh. Okay, I'd love to see him."

He handed his phone. "All I need is a way to contact you. I'll just ask you where sometime soon and then I'll give you a call when we'll visit."

"That's good." She fiddled with his phone for a few moments. "Your phone is too high tech, Syaoran. Analog people like me can't catch up."

Xiao Lang chuckled at her complaint. "I'm sorry. It was Feimei who gave me that. She tends to buy every new gadget that comes out of the market. She makes me go through at least five mobile phones a year. I find that getting used to every new phone is time ill spent but Feimei insists."

She returned his phone and smiled at him again. "Just don't go crashing into my house before telling me. A heads-up would be highly appreciated."

"Thank you." Xiao Lang glanced at his sister who was meters away. "Let's hurry back. I don't like the way Fanren is looking at us right now."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Li Feimei's private office

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

April 29, 2009

11:48 PM

* * *

"Wei, please prepare the house tomorrow evening. We'll be entertaining important guests all night." Fanren continued to scribble away as she gave Wei her instructions.

Wei bowed and replied, "Yes, Miss Feimei."

"Don't forget to send out the invitations for my party as well, Wei," Shiefa added.

"Yes, Miss Shiefa."

"Now-"

Feimei was interrupted by the sound of Wei's phone. She looked up and saw Wei about to take the call. He looked at Feimei and answered her unspoken question.

"It's Xiao Lang."

"Oh really? Then please patch him through our speaker phone. I wish to talk to him as well," so saying, she buried herself in paperwork once more.

A few moments later, Xiao Lang's voice could be heard from across the room.

"Wei?"

"Xiao Lang, how can I be of service today?" Wei asked.

No one was prepared for the conversation they heard.

"I want you to purchase a convertible and an SUV. Please choose the best of the lot. I'll leave all the details to you. Please use my personal account for the expenses."

It was the first time Xiao Lang made a request like this so it took Wei a few heartbeats before he could answer. Similar looks of surprise were seen on Feimei and Shiefa's faces. Both Li women stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation. "I understand."

"Also, I need the title to one of our villas in Switzerland. Please give me the one under my name," Xiao Lang spoke once more.

"What are you doing?" Though the voice was faint, the room's occupants recognized it immediately. All of them were dumbfounded. Even Wei, who was usually serious and stoic had his mouth open in surprise.

Xiao Lang continued with his demands. "In addition to that, I want a personal box at the Sydney Opera House. I'm unsure how to go about it but I'm confident you can find a way. Please arrange everything. Again, use my personal account for any of the expenses."

"I can do it no prob -"

Wei's words were cut short by the sounds that came from the other end of the line. Sounds of struggle were all they kept hearing. It was a while before they heard voices again. When they did, it was Sakura they heard first.

"Are you crazy?"

"Why are you surprised? Those were your demands."

Feimei immediately took out her phone and called the person she knew was supposed to be with Xiao Lang today. She glanced at her oldest sister and found her laughing silently in her seat. Wei on the other hand, was trying hard not to laugh. Feimei was afraid that other people could see Xiao Lang act so shamelessly.

"Feimei! How are you today? " From the sound of Fanren's voice, Feimei knew she was also laughing.

"Fanren, what exactly is Xiao Lang doing right now?"

"Now? He's grappling with Sakura."

Her sister said it so casually that Feimei did not understand the gravity of the situation until a few seconds later.

"He's what?" she demanded.

"Oh, they're done. He still has his arm around her though. I wonder what they're talking about. Honestly, those two!"

"Details, Fanren!" pleaded Feimei. She momentarily forgot that she was supposed to be angry at how Xiao Lang was behaving. "Videotape it!"

"Feimei, you're losing your head because of excitement. I can't record anything as you're talking to me right now. Anyway, who cares if I didn't meet her at Hong Kong that time? I'll get to talk to her even more than any of you ever got to. Ha!"

"Enough gloating, Fanren. This isn't fair!"

"Maybe you should transfer to Japan, too," Fanren said with a laugh.

The mention of Japan reminded Feimei of what she was supposed to do. "Fanren, how could you allow him to act so shamelessly? He is Xiao Lang Li, of all people. Are you in a public place right now? Where are you and what are you doing?"

"Relax, Feimei," Fanren tried to calm her. "Xiao Lang and I are in a quaint little place in Tomoeda. There aren't any cameras here so rest easy. No one here knows who we are either. Besides, they are both just too cute. Everyone else is watching them. You missed it, Feimei. I wish you were all here so we could tease Xiao Lang about it later. "

Despite the seriousness of the matter at hand, Feimei found herself distracted by her curiosity as well as her jealousy at Fanren for not being there witness it. "Really?"

"You should see everyone around them. They've been holding up the line for so long but no one is complaining. They're entertained watching them. I could only imagine how much better it is if I heard their conversation."

"We here heard part of it. Wei's on the phone with Xiao Lang."

Fanren laughed. "Then you'll have to fill me in sometime. Oh yes, I'm with Sakura's friends right now. Xiao Lang and I met them here coincidentally. Don't you love coincidences?"

"Are you recruiting, Fanren?"

"More like they're volunteering."

"You'll have a lot of things to report, I'm sure."

Feimei knew her sister so well that she could visualize Fanren's expression at this very moment. "Of course."

"Are you still watching them?"

"Like a mongoose eyeing a cobra."

"I appreciate that. However, don't overdo it. We might interfere with the natural course of things."

Fanren continued to chatter happily on the other line. "Did you know? There seemed to be a misunderstanding between the two. Sakura refused to even look at him when we first saw them. Maybe that wrestling match was them patching things up. She seems more comfortable around him now. Completely different from before."

Feimei let out the laugh she was trying to hold in. "I appreciate the blow by blow account, Fanren. But wasn't your plan to scour Tomoeda to see where she lived?"

"That was Plan A. I switched to Plan B when we ran into her. I'm still making up everything as we go along. Funny things – those two. They always manage to find each other."

"I'm sure you're enjoying yourself but don't forget -"

"I have to go now, they're heading back."

Feimei nodded in understanding and made no comment as Fanren hung up on her. It was at this moment that Fuutie entered the room. She looked haggard from all the work she was doing. Fashion Week was nearing and she was over exerting herself to make sure everything was perfect. Fuutie was well attuned to reading the feel of a room so she immediately knew that something had just happened.

"I feel as if I'm late for something," she commented as she walked towards Feimei.

Shiefa greeted her cheerfully. "You missed it, Fuutie. It was fabulous. " She then turned to Wei and asked, "Did you record the conversation, Wei?"

Wei bowed apologetically. "I'm afraid not, Miss Shiefa. I was taken by surprise so it slipped my mind. It took all I had to answer Xiao Lang properly."

"No matter," Shiefa dismissed it with a wave. "Such a waste, Fuutie."

"Please speak in a way I understand," she told Feimei. Gesturing a hand at Shiefa, she said, "I want to be as happy as my idiot sister here."

Feimei shook her head but had a smile on her face. "It appears that Fanren met Sakura today."

"That fast?" Fuutie asked in surprise.

"I know,'" Feimei nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, we received a call from Xiao Lang a moment ago. He was asking Wei to buy cars and villas and whatnot."

Fuutie raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. It isn't like him to do so."

"So we thought. There was another voice on the line though. She insisted we forget about Xiao Lang's demands. She even called them stupid," Shiefa said with a little laugh.

"Sakura?" Fuutie asked.

"Who else would it be?" Feimei answered.

"Impossible!" Fuutie exclaimed.

"True. I called Fanren just to see what's really happening and she corroborated everything we were hearing from Xiao Lang's conversation with Wei. Fanren says Sakura and Xiao Lang were wrestling with each other."

"For his phone, from the sound of it," added Shiefa. "Probably in an attempt to stop his stupid demands." Only she and Wei had paid full attention to the conversation.

It took seconds before Fuutie spoke. "And where did this happen exactly?"

"A restaurant in Tomoeda. Fanren didn't give the specifics. But she did say that they were people around," Feimei answered her.

"What was he thinking?"

Shiefa smiled. "He probably wasn't. If he was then he was only thinking of her."

All of the people in the room agreed with Shiefa. They were now more eager to see how things would progress. They had not expected so many things to happen so fast. They had moved Xiao Lang to Japan but Sakura and Xiao Lang's scheduled meeting was days away, if you took their plan into consideration. Who would have thought that they'd go and bump into each other so soon? They were both happy and a bit irritated that their plan had gone awry. They needed to plan better so everything would go on without a hitch.

"What does this do to our plans?" Fuutie asked her sisters.

It was Feimei who answered. "Nothing, really. Let's just think of it as a small intermission. A pleasant surprise so to speak."

"That totally blindsided me… us," Fuutie corrected immediately. She turned to Wei. "Wei, do I have any free time for the next few days?" Feimei knew Fuutie was planning on storming onto Tomoeda herself.

Wei took a few minutes to sift through all of the Li women's schedules. "I'm afraid none of you have any time to spare for the next few weeks. For Miss Shiefa, her next free day is on June 7. For Miss Feimei, on May 28 and for Miss Fuutie, on July 17."

Fuutie grimaced. "Even weekends?"

They waited another few minutes before Wei answered them. "You have a number of parties and social events to attend to. Although the Hong Kong Fashion Week is quite free."

"You know I have to be there 24/7, Wei," Fuutie grumbled.

"Then no, none of you have any weekends to spare, either."

"Don't worry, Fuutie. It's not like Sakura will be moving away anytime soon. Also, Sakura is sure to be here on those days that we are free," Shiefa tried to reassure her.

"How can you know that, Shiefa?"

"Fanren may do things on her own every now and then but she knows that she has to stick to the plan," Shiefa replied with a smile.

"All right, all right," Fuutie finally relented. "I'm claiming her for my own for an entire day,"

Feimei laughed at her sister. "I'm sure we'll all have our way with her soon enough."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Table on the Southwest Corner

Cat's Tail Restaurant

Tomoeda, Japan

April 29, 2009

12:22 PM

* * *

Fanren snapped her phone shut just as Xiao Lang pulled out Sakura's chair. She watched as Sakura gave him a smile as thanks. It was obvious to everyone at the table that things had changed drastically between the two of them. Fanren decided to watch the two of them a little while longer. Everyone else felt the same way.

"What are you doing here, exactly?" Sakura asked Xiao Lang the moment he took his seat.

"Touring, I guess. My sister was scouting Tomoeda for a friend. She dragged me along for the fun of it," he answered her.

Sakura frowned at his answer. "Don't you usually have a lot of work to do? Is it really all right for you to be here? "

"They want me to concentrate on two accounts we have with big Japanese companies, thus the reason I am in Japan at all. Daidouji's company is one of them."

"They? You mean you sisters?"

"Yes, this is all their doing. I simply agreed to everything they wanted so there wouldn't be any trouble."

Fanren pursed her lips as she listened to them. They were acting as if they were alone and not surrounded by people. Fanren briefly considered separating them. It seemed that putting them beside each other was a bad idea. It was exactly as her sisters had said. If Xiao Lang was with her, he didn't see anyone else. She didn't appreciate the way they were talking about her as if she wasn't here but she stopped herself from commenting on it. It might abruptly change the mood of the pair. It was a rare treat watching Xiao Lang when he was with Sakura. He was completely different to the one they've known all their life.

"So you're on vacation," Sakura told him. It wasn't a question.

"Vacation?" Xiao Lang asked, incredulous. Even Fanren could understand Xiao Lang's reaction. Neither she nor her sisters thought anything of the sort when they were hatching their plans. "Why do you ask that?" he asked again.

Sakura laughed at the look on his face, "How much work do you usually do in a day? I'm willing to bet the stuff you do now is so much less of what you normally do."

"Although I have not started working in earnest, I do foresee that my workload is a fraction of what I would usually do if that's what you're getting at."

"Uh-huh. Also, today is a weekday."

Xiao Lang gave Sakura a funny look. It was the first time Fanren had seen it on his face. She didn't even imagine he could make such a face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you're here in Tomoeda on a weekday instead of your gigantic modular office." Seeing the look of confusion on his face, Sakura tried to explain once more. "What I meant is that you actually have free time now."

The Li sisters had been noticing some changes in Xiao Lang these past few weeks. All of them were glad at these changes but they often wondered what spurned them on. Watching them now, Fanren got the feeling that Sakura may have been the main – if not the only – reason. She was at that moment very grateful towards Sakura. She and her sisters had been trying so hard to help Xiao Lang navigate through the life the Elders had built for him. They usually ended up with little success. Here was one girl who could affect the change they wanted so effortlessly. She had been bewildered at Ling's attachment towards her at first. They had only been together for a few hours but Ling acted as if he's known her for the longest time. Watching her, she thought she understood why Ling liked her so much. She seemed beautiful both inside and out.

"So free time and less work means a vacation to you, does it?" Xiao Lang asked with a smirk.

Sakura laughed at that. "No. Actually, free time and no work equals a vacation. But in your case, I think we can make an exception. I think your sisters forced you here so you could take a break. You probably work yourself ragged."

"I do not work myself ragged," he replied automatically.

Fanren watched Sakura raise a delicate eyebrow. Xiao Lang squarely met her gaze. Fanren wanted them to voice out whatever telepathic conversation the two of them were having. The look on Sakura's face must have been something for Xiao Lang relented after a minute.

"All right, maybe I do work too much. I can't help it though. It comes normal to my position. I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me."

"I told you so," Sakura said in what Fanren believed to be a smug voice. Xiao Lang smirked at her.

A shadow fell on their table and the waitress arrived with what they had ordered. She placed everything on the table and left with a smile. Fanren saw Xiao Lang scrutinize the plate laid in front of him. She had the exact same thing he was having. All you could see were different shades of green highlighted with a few peeps of yellow and red.

Xiao Lang looked towards Sakura and waited until she turned to him before speaking. "I told you I would have anything you were having but had I known you ate like a barn animal then I would have thought about it more."

Fanren stared at Xiao Lang in shock. It was the first time she had heard him speak to anyone so rudely. Sakura seemed to be used to the treatment as she did not seem overtly affected. She simply laughed the insult off.

"I knew you were a picky eater," she said.

"You were looking at your plate so intently when Fanren and I arrived so I assumed its contents were more enthralling than our arrival."

That comment seemed to sober up Sakura as she glared at Xiao lang. "You know, I wouldn't have acted like that if you didn't steal that -"

It was Xiao Lang's turn to raise his eyebrow. This forced Sakura to stop her words. Fanren wanted to shake the two of them and demand and explanation on what they were talking about. By the expression on everyone else's faces, she wasn't the only one in the dark. She waited for Sakura to continue but unfortunately, Sakura didn't say anything more. Fanren was staring to get ticked off. Annoyed at being left out of the loop and at being ignored, Fanren ventured to steal Sakura's attention from her brother who was blatantly keeping her all to himself.

Clearing her throat audibly, she shot Xiao Lang a contemptuous look before flashing her best smile to Sakura who turned to face her. "Sakura, dear," she began speaking. She ignored Xiao Lang who she saw roll his eyes from the corner of her eye. Fanren then repositioned Sakura so she had her back to Xiao Lang. Fanren was rewarded with the sight of Xiao Lang eyebrows furrowing. Sakura's friends cracked a smile as Fanren did this. "There, that's better."

Sakura gave her an uncertain smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying to Miss Daidouji here, my sisters and I would love to see you at the Hong Kong Fashion Week a few weeks from now. Miss Daidouji's own line will be launched so it would be wonderful if you could support her. She tells me that she always thinks of you when she makes her clothes. It' always a matter of what would look good on you."

"Oh… Okay," Sakura's blushed at what Fanren had been saying,

While Xiao Lang and Sakura were away, Fanren was interrogating Tomoyo Daidouji on a way to convince Sakura to accept their invitation. As such, she was confident she could get Sakura to agree.

"My children would love to see you again. Ling would be especially pleased. The poor dear, he's really missed you, you know. Why, the other day he was throwing this tantrum – a first mind you – that not even I could stop. He was acting like a complete brat. It was the first time any of us at home had ever seen him in such a state. It was so foreign to all of us that we didn't know what to know. Luckily, Xiao Lang was able to calm him down. A secret between men, I'm sure."

Sakura looked remorseful. Fanren stopped herself from grinning wolfishly. She had her. "I'm so so sorry about that. If there's anything I could do to help…"

Fanren sneaked a glance at Xiao Lang and saw him shaking his head. He finally understood what Fanren had been planning all along. The main reason she was out here in Tomoeda. Unfortunately for him, Fanren was going to make sure that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Fanren smiled at Sakura. It was a benevolent sort of smile which only narrowed Xiao Lang's eyes even further.

"All we ask is to see you at the Hong Kong Fashion Week. My eldest sister Shiefa has yet to meet you so I'm sure she'll be ever more adamant about securing your company during the event."

"I don't really know if I'll be free during that time so I can't really promise anything. I don't want to disappoint anyone."

Tomoyo finally joined the conversation then. "Not to worry. Sakura and I will be there. That's a promise."

Sakura glanced at her friend, still a little unsure. Tomoyo must have reassured her somehow because she was more confident when she faced Fanren again. "Then I look forward to the event."

Fanren clapped her hands together. "That's settled then. Now, please, let us feast. I am famished."

The next two hours were extremely pleasurable for Fanren. Not only was she able to acquaint herself with Sakura, she also had the added joy of seeing Xiao Lang glare at her for purposely hogging Sakura. Fanren could count the number of times Xiao Lang glared at her all her all their life with the fingers on one hand. Xiao Lang chose to remain quiet, not bothering to speak unless in reply to a question directed at him. It made it all the more obvious that he treated Sakura very differently from all the girls here. Even Fanren.

Before long, the sight of Xiao Lang tapping his watch forced Fanren to look at her own. She realized that their time was already up. She reluctantly ended her conversation with Sakura. She then announced their need to be off. Fanren was about to say goodbye when without warning, Xiao Lang stood up and hauled Sakura to her feet. He simply told Fanren to meet him outside before stalking away, dragging Sakura with him. The people who were left had nothing else to do but stare at Xiao Lang's back.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Three meters from the entrance

Cat's Tail Restaurant

Tomoeda, Japan

April 29, 2009

3:47 PM

* * *

Sakura could only follow Syaoran in silence as he pulled her away from his sister and her friends. There was something urgent in his manner and bearing so Sakura decided to hold her remarks on his behavior until after she heard him out. She had expected him to get to the heart of the matter as soon as they got away but as he stopped near the sidewalk, the only thing he did was to turn and look at her. It was disconcerting the way he looked at her now. It was as if he was trying to look right through her. The hairs on her nape prickled. For the last few days, she really didn't know what to think of Syaoran. She had no idea what she would do the next time they'd see each other. But somehow, all of the confusion in the last few days seemed to disappear. The solution had only been to be near him. Just like when she had blown up at him in Hong Kong, it didn't take much to get everything back to normal. Like always, she felt as if it was natural for him to be where she was. Like she had always known him. Like he had always been beside to her. Whatever feelings she had about that kiss was forgotten in the wake of these new things. Trying to hide what she felt, she put a scowl on her face. It probably wasn't convincing but she tried anyway.

"You just don't take people away like that without warning. It's impolite. What would Fanren think now? I'm sure even my friends would be hurt by that sort of treatment. It isn't acceptable behavior when you're with a group of people. People who have been raised properly don't behave the way you just did. You could have said something before leaving. I'm sure you would have been excused whatever happened…"

She was babbling. He probably knew she was. He always knew somehow.

He gave her a knowing smile. "Did you let it all out now?"

"I was actually thinking up of other things to say but they would probably all just sound the same."

"My sister would not have allowed me to talk to you so I took matters in my own hands."

"There must have been a better way, Syaoran," she continued to scold him.

"You really don't know my sister," he replied easily. Sakura frowned at him. It seemed that he really didn't think he did anything wrong. "They've got their crosshairs locked onto you. They'll never let you go. I won't be surprised if they've hired detectives to watch your every move."

"That's surely an exaggeration." She only saw things like that on television. She didn't believe anyone did that in real life.

Syaoran only shook his head. "Get to know them a little more and you'll see that everything I say is true. Besides, they've had a number of people investigated already. We Li people like to dabble with everything we can. We have connections everywhere. It isn't wrong to assume we have ties to super sleuths. Also, we have to know the background of people who get near us. Our standing rarely gives us the opportunity to believe in altruism. We all have our cynical sides."

"So you've had me investigated?" she asked apprehensively. She didn't relish the idea that someone was digging into her personal life. There were a lot of things that she didn't want unearthed. Pity would be the only thing she'd get if they knew and that was the last thing she needed now.

"I haven't. And surprisingly, my sisters have shown good sense not to as well. I suppose they want to be the ones who'd do the sleuthing themselves."

Sakura was relieved at that. Although the idea of his sisters prying information from her was a bit scary.

"Did that scare you?" he asked her. She knew he was teasing her again.

"You're messing with my head again, aren't you?"

He gave a low chuckle. "Hmm. Maybe."

She responded by rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about? You went to all the trouble of dragging me out here after all."

"I wanted to try to convince you to refuse the invitation. If my sister knew that I was planning that, she'd ask her bodyguards to cart me off before I could speak to you. I knew my sister appealed to your guilty conscience. I will bring Ling to you so you don't have to agree to their terms. Just the thought of leaving you with my sisters terrifies me."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Syaoran looked genuinely worried for her. She knew she was a sucker for guilt trips and Fanren and played that card so well. But she also knew that it was one of the rare chances she'd ever get to apologize to them for skipping out on the dinner they had gone to the trouble of making for her and Tomoyo.

"It's okay, really," she smiled to reassure him. "Other than apologizing to Ling, I want to apologize to your other sisters as well. I mean, the even prepared that dinner and everything. They've all been so nice to me so I'd feel lousy if I don't do even just that."

Syaoran looked at her seriously. She met his gave evenly. He was looking at her so intently that she couldn't help but be embarrassed. She looked away from him and did not turn to face him until she heard him speak once more.

"I suppose I'll have to make do with that answer. I'll be there anyway so they can't just do anything they want."

His concern over his sisters always made Sakura smile. With the way he talked about them, you'd think all of his sisters were fire-breathing monsters. She may not know them as well as he did but they all appeared to be nice people. That was what she gathered during the few times that she got to talk to them anyway. She could never bring herself to believe any of the things Syaoran said about them.

"I don't think you need to do anything extreme, Syaoran."

He smiled grimly. "I hope not. Six versus one is only favorable is you are among the six."

"Six what?" she asked in confusion.

"The odds," was his only answer.

She was thinking of a way to answer him when Fanren came up to them. She did not look happy.

"Xiao Lang, had you asked, I would have given you time to say goodbye to Sakura. You didn't have to steal her away...again."

Both Sakura and Syaoran flushed at that.

Thankfully, Syaoran was able to recover his wits long before Sakura did. "I had something urgent I needed to discuss with her. I apologize."

"Li-san," Sakura said as she turned to face Fanren. Fanren was referring to something that was partially her fault so she felt honor bound to help Syaoran out.

Fanren swiveled her head as soon as Sakura spoke. Her face was a scowl when she faced Syaoran but now, it was the most amiable Sakura had ever seen. "Please, Fanren is enough," she said with a smile.

"Then, Fanren-san, I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks. I really don't know if I can help out with anything at the show but -"

She was interrupted before she could finish. Fanren looked appalled that Sakura had even suggested helping them out. "Dear, dear, dear. You don't need to do anything. You're our guest. We would be mortally affronted if you even had to lift a pen for us."

"But-" Sakura started to protest.

Fanren silenced her by placing her fingers on her cheek. "It would be our pleasure to see you. Your presence is all we need."

Sakura wasn't satisfied with this but Fanren seemed to be. "Then thank you," she said hesitantly. "Please tell Ling I'll be expecting him soon. I gave Syaoran my number so he can come find me."

From the corner of her eye she could she Syaoran shake his head in defeat. Sakura wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Oh? Is that what Xiao Lang wanted?" Fanren was positively beaming.

She tried to matched the smile Fanren was giving her. "Actually, I gave it myself. I feel really awful about that time in Hong Kong. I thought I might make it up to Ling just a little bit."

Fanren's smile dropped a few millimeters. It was obvious that this was not the answer she wanted to hear. "I see. I will expect to see you at the Hong Kong Fashion Week then?"

"Yes," Sakura answered with a nod. "I'm looking forward to it."

"That's good to hear." She then took Sakura's hand in hers. "I've already bid your friends farewell but I've yet to do so with you. It has been a pleasure unlike any other meeting you today, my dear. I hope that you and I can become good friends. Xiao Lang and you are already close I gather but I myself want to be good friends with you."

"I would love that as well," she amswered Fanren.

"Then until the next time." She gave Sakura a quick hug and headed to the car that had just stopped right in front of the café.

"Wow," Sakura commented as she espied the car. It stood out like compared to the other cars on the street. Many people were giving the car appreciative glances."

"We aren't patrons of public transport," Syaoran mentioned from behind her.

"I'll keep that in mind, " she said while continuing to look at the car.

"You didn't have to say that to Fanren."

Sakura understood what he was saying. She turned to face him. "I know."

"Well, far be it for me to say that I understand everything that goes on inside of your head. In any case, it was good to see you again."

"You as well."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You sure you aren't mad about last time anymore?"

She had managed to forget it for a few hours but now he came and reminded her of it once more. She gave a loud sigh. "I was never mad. It was just weird. And annoying. I knew you were making fun of me. Anyway, it won't ever happen again so I can be generous. You promised me after all."

"Promise? What are you talking about?"

Her eyebrows came together in a frown. "I'm serious, Syaoran. That isn't funny."

He laughed at her reaction. "One for the road," he explained.

"So are so irritating sometimes," She grumbled.

"I won't be seeing you for a while so I thought to take something with me."

"Whatever you say, Syaoran," she answered in a tired voice.

"You should go in now. Too much excitement for one day isn't good for you."

"Right, see you then!" she said with a smile.

He returned her smile. He was about to raise his hand but stopped and merely clenched his fist. In a corner of her head, Sakura wondered what that was about.

"See you."

They stood looking at each other for a full minute before Syaoran bowed and followed his sister. She watched the car speed away before returning to her friends. When she reached their table, all of them were grinning at her.

"I think we had our earlier question answered," Naoko said with a laugh.

"Question?" she echoed and she took her seat.

"About what that businessman looked like. Although to be fair, he wasn't what I expected. He's too young to be the head of any company! I was expecting someone older than your brother," she continued.

"What were you saying before about Xiao Lang, Sakura?" Chiharu teased her.

"I seem to recall you saying that nothing was going on but watching the two of you makes me inclined to believe otherwise. He didn't even bother to try and talk to us. And you could tell his sister was inordinately interested in you, Sakura. The signs are all over the place," Naoko added.

"He seems like a nice guy. Well, when he talks to you anyway. He was way too serious when he was answering our questions," Rika said with a smile.

"My sentiments exactly. And I've watched them several times now," Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her tea.

Sakura wasn't expecting to be interrogated about Syaoran this early in the day. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to answer them. She wasn't even considering any of the possibilities she knew her friends were thinking up right now. She didn't think she should.

She smiled at all of her friends. "We're friends. We just get along really well."

"Well? You get along well? That's an understatement and you know it Sakura," Tomoyo replied. "Xiao Lang had eyes only for you. He practically ignored everyone here. You can't say that nothing is going on."

"I don't really think that. I mean, I don't wan't to… you know… not after all the stuff that happened. At least not yet," she told them all with a sad smile.

The air around the table changed drastically.

"We weren't rushing you into anything, Sakura. Please believe that," Rika said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rika's right. We just meant -"

"I know," Sakura cut Naoko off. She didn't want to talk about anything along this avenue of thought. Not unless they wanted to see her cry in front of them. Not wanting to spoil their day, Sakura put on her best smile. "Right now, all I want is to reconnect myself with everyone important to me. The other things… Well, I'll deal with them later."

"We understand, Sakura. We're sorry. We just wanted to tease you a bit. We just haven't done it in so long so we took the first chance we got and -"

"It's seriously okay," Sakura answered with a smile. "We just have a lot of things in common so we get along okay. That's basically it."

"If that's what you say then I'll believe you, Sakura," Tomoyo told her. "Now, I think we should go on to topics of a more important nature, like Chiharu's wedding!"

Sakura was grateful for Tomoyo interceding right then. In truth, she was a bit uncomfortable talking about weddings as she couldn't help but remember how she almost had hers. Still, this was a welcome topic compared to her relationship with Syaoran. She refused to think beyond anything. Right now, they were friends and that was the way things were going to be. No matter what they said. She was sure Syaoran didn't look at her that way anyway. She had already too may conflicting emotions inside of her that she refused to allow any more. She kept the smile on her face so her friends would not think that something was wrong.

_Syaoran and I are friends. Just friends… Right?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fanren's Home Office

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

April 29, 2009

8:14 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang looked up from the document he had been reading for ten minutes now. He was unsurprised to see Fanren scrutinizing him from across the room. She had been doing this ever since they left the restaurant earlier. He wouldn't be surprised if she had observed every square inch of him. Tired of her continuous gaze, he decided to comment on it.

"What exactly is wrong, Fanren? You've been looking at me like that for hours without word. I'm tired of it frankly."

His tone of query was not meant to be an admonishment. He was in a very good mood because of today so he found his patience for any foolishness his sister did to be very high. Fanren continued to look at him for another minute before speaking.

"Where did you hide him, Xiao Lag?"

"Hide him?" he repeated. "What are you on about now, Fanren?"

"Where is the Xiao Lang who was talking to Sakura today? Was that a double? Was I imagining things? I have so many questions which I know for certain you won't be kind enough to answer. I'm left with no alternative but to watch you and see if I can glean my answers that way."

He looked at her critically for a few seconds before answering. "I don't understand."

"You don't?" Fanren asked with unfeigned surprise. "When we were out in Tomoeda, I was pleased to see you not as stiff and serious as you usually are in Hong Kong. It was different from the normal you and I liked it very much," She stopped and took a deep breath. "But when you were with her… I couldn't recognize you at all! It's like the Xiao Lang I had grown up with had evaporated into thin air! I didn't know you were capable of verbal abuse. You were all laughing and smiling and smirking and grinning and all that. When I look at you now, I can't see that person anymore. So where did you hide him? Is that a special you that only Sakura gets to see? I'll admit I'm a little jealous, Xiao Lang. You should treat all women fairly, you know."

No words came out of Xiao Lang's mouth. He knew he was getting red as he now recognized the familiar heat pooling in his cheeks. He was already well aware that he acted very differently when he was around her. Whenever she was around, all his reservations seemed to disappear. All the walls he erected around himself seemed to crumble to dust. Something inside him told him it was natural that he act that way around her. He hadn't even known her that long but he felt as if he'd known her for a long time. He couldn't explain it himself. He couldn't feel differently about her. He tried to tell himself to act more like the way the Elders wanted him to but his rationality was always out the window when it came to her.

All his life he had always been Xiao Lang Li. Next head of Li Industries. Future Head of the Li Family. Heir to its centuries old legacy. Anyone who came close to him always had this in their minds foremost so even their actions toward him reminded him of his position. She may have known who he was and his importance but she treated him the same way she treated everyone else. There was no restraint, no reverence, no grudging respect – all things that placed him on a pedestal and distanced himself from others. He knew this treatment was one of the reasons he enjoyed being around her so much. It was refreshing not to be Xiao Lang Li. She didn't even call him by that name. He didn't think of the way he should act around her. With her, he wasn't who the Elders expected him to be. He was just himself -removed of all the trappings the Elders had wrapped him in.

All of this was too embarrassing to admit to Fanren so Xiao Lang only kept quiet.

Her sister surprised him by laughing. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Seeing the look on his face, Fanren was forced to control herself. It took all of five minutes. When she spoke, she was still giggling slightly. "Sorry, Xiao Lang. It's just rare that you don't answer my questions. You always had an answer to everything."

Xiao Lang only shook his head in response.

Their attention turned to the door as it opened. Ling entered, accompanied by one of his retainers. His nephew smiled to his companion, bowed and then thanked her. His retainer bowed in reply and excused herself. As soon as the door closed once more, Ling gave a smile of greeting to Xiao Lang. He answered this with a nod of his head.

"Mama wants me?" Ling asked as he made his way to his mother. Fanren pulled up a chair beside her and helped Ling get up into it the moment he came beside her. He smiled at her as well before peering over his mother's arm to see what she was working on.

Xiao Lang had been wondering why Fanren had insisted on him working in her own home office when he could do so in the library. Now he understood that it was for this. He had already told her that he would play no part in this pointless scheme of hers but it seemed she still harbored the hope that he would help her. She was going to be disappointed though. He put down the documents and watched them.

Fanren took Ling into her lap and embraced him. "Did you enjoy your day with your father and your siblings?"

"Yes, Mama!" he answered instantly. "We all got wet with so many colors! I had to scrub real good so they'd come off but I loved it. Papa was so cool! He was acting like a soldier in the army. He even taught me how to salute and greet a more important person."

"I' glad. Did you miss Mama?"

"Of course! We all wanted you to be there but Papa said you had to do something important today. But he promised next time, you'll come, too. He said we'll go visit Europe!"

She laughed at her son's enthusiasm. "I would love to come. Do you want Mama to plan it all out?"

"Yes, please!"

"All right then. Consider it done."

Ling replied with one of his toothy smiles.

"That wasn't why I called you here though. You know how Mama was so worried when you got lost in Hong Kong?" Ling's smile fell and he looked apologetic. "Mama was thinking real hard on how to keep you safe in the future. That's why, I enrolled you to a different school. On Monday, you'll be going to my friend's school."

His nephew's eyebrows met in a furrow. Ling did not understand what Fanren was saying. "But Mama, Sensei says we'll be going to the aquarium next week so I can't…" He trailed off and tried to look for answers in Fanren's face.

Fanren shook her head and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry dear, but you won't be seeing your Sensei anymore. Next week, you'll be somewhere making new friends. That sounds good doesn't it? You like to have a lot of friends, right?"

"But Mama, they said that next week -"

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Dearest, Mama will be sending you to another school. It's much safer than anywhere else. Also, I will feel much more secure if I know you're going to be there. I want you to be safe always."

"But Mama…" Ling didn't continue but chose to bite his lower lip instead.

Xiao lang knew he was on the verge of tears. Fanren was quick to reassure him. "Times are dangerous now. There are so many evil people out in the world. Mama worries about you. Please dear, do this for me."

If Xiao Lang was Ling, he'd argue that Fanren wasn't doing anything to her other children. Her paranoia over that event was understandable but the look on Ling's face was heartbreaking.

"Mama, no. I don't want to go someplace else. Please no?" he pleaded. He then looked to Xiao Lang, asking for support. "Please, Uncle Xiao Lang. Please tell Mama no."

Fanren looked at Xiao Lang as if daring him to speak. He gave a small sigh. "Fanren. Listen to him." His sister did not seem pleased with his answer but Ling favored him with a big smile.

"If Ling won't go there then Mama's surprise will be for nothing."

Ling perked up immediately. He absolutely loved surprises. "Surprise?" he asked, despite himself.

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell Uncle Xiao Lang." Xiao Lang rolled his eyes at this condition. Fanren saw him do this and gave a slight chuckle.

"I promise!" Ling piped up immediately.

He watched as Fanren bent to whisper something to Ling. He could only guess from his nephew's expression that it was one hell of a surprise. Ling looked the complete opposite of how he did moments before. Happy was not enough to describe it.

"Really, Mama? You're not joking are you?"

"Of course not," she reassured him.

"I love you, Mama! You're the best!" he cried as he hugged her. Fanren seemed pleased by his reaction.

"Remember, don't tell Uncle Xiao Lang," she reminded him.

"I won't! I promise," he answered, voice muffled.

Xiao Lang only grunted as he returned to the work he had temporarily ignored. The next voice he heard was Fanren's.

"Since Uncle Xiao Lang has lots of _free time_," she emphasized her last two words, "He told me he'll take you to school everyday. He'll even pick you up when classes are done. Aren't you excited?"

"Yay!"

"Wait!" Xiao Lang said as he dropped the documents he was holding. "I didn't say anything like that, Fanren. You did not consult me. I may not have enough time to tend to matters at-"

He stopped when he saw Ling's face. His nephew looked distraught. He immediately felt guilty. His youngest nephew had a talent for making people feel guilty. All Ling had to do was bite his lower lip and burrow his face into Fanren's chest to get to Xiao Lang. He sighed again and gave into his nephew's wishes.

"All right, all right . I'll do it."

Ling peeked at him from his mother's arms. Xiao Lang held up his arms in defeat. "I promise to take you to school and back again. Everyday."

Ling untangled himself from Fanren's arms and ran to him. He picked him up the moment he got close. Ling hugged him happily. "Thank you, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Fanren smiled at the both of them. Xiao Lang patted Ling's head. "Thank you, Xiao Lang. You won't regret it."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kitchen

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

April 29, 2009

8:03 PM

* * *

Seeing the lights of their house had surprised Sakura as she got home. She knew her father was coming home a little bit late tonight and her brother was not due until past midnight. No one was in the living room so she headed for the kitchen. She saw her brother extricate himself from the tie that had been strangling him the entire day.

"Niisan! Why are you home so early? I thought you had stuff to do until late tonight?"

Touya walked to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. He emptied it in one gulp and replied. "We had little stuff to do today so I was allowed to go home early. I just arrived a little before you. You have a letter," he gestured towards the counter.

Sakura dropped her things on a chair before eagerly opening her letter. A wide grin spread on her face as she read its contents. "I got the job!"

Her brother looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Didn't you apply just two weeks ago? Were you even interviewed for it?"

She shook her head as she continued reading. "No, no interview." She looked up and met Touya's gaze. "They must have needed the position filled immediately. They were probably shorthanded."

"Give me the letter, will you?" Sakura handed it over to her brother. "That's really odd," he said after reading it. "Can you give me time to check this place out? Their methods are unusual. They may be a crime syndicate or a kidnapping ring or something."

"You're too much, Niisan," Sakura said with a little laugh. "You do know our neighbors kids go to this place, right?"

"Still -"

"I'll be careful," she cut him off. "I'll give you a report of my first day. Hour for hour if you want. I finally have a job again! I can't wait to start."

Touya considered this for a few moments before finally giving up. He returned the letter to her and frowned. "All right. You win this time. But watch yourself. I'm still suspicious." He looked as if he had not given up the idea of investigating the place.

"Hai, hai."

Just then, the sound of the front door opening announced their father's arrival. They both greeted him as he entered the kitchen. He watched them and knew they had been discussing something.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked them.

"Look, Otousan," Sakura said as she presented the letter she just received. "I got accepted to the place I applied to."

Fujitaka smiled at her . "That's good news. Although isn't it a bit too fast? You only applied there lately. When do they want you to report in?"

"Hmmm…" Sakura read the letter again. "Monday next week apparently."

"You receive the letter today and you have to report in few days? That's too soon!" Touya told her. Sakura could see from her father's face that he felt the same.

Too excited about the job, Sakura tried to reason with them. "Maybe they really needed a replacement. Maybe one of the teachers left in an emergency and they really need the extra help."

"That is possible," Fujitaka replied.

"If you guys are really worried then you can come with me on Saturday. They say I have to do a sort of ocular thing."

"I'll go," Touya answered immediately.

"All right. That settles it then," Sakura said with a smile.

"Would you like me to make something to celebrate?"Fujitaka offered.

"Yes, please." It was Touya who answered first.

"Noodles!" Sakura added,

"We just had noodles," Touya grumbled.

"Now, Touya. This is Sakura's celebration. She gets to choose." He smiled at the both of them before grabbing his apron. "Just wait here and I'll have something ready in a bit."

"Thank you!" both Touya and Sakura said in unison.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Backseat of one of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu cars

Main Street

Tomoeda, Japan

May 4, 2009

7:31 AM

* * *

A sound from beside him caught Xiao Lang's attention. He turned to see his nephew restless and fidgety. He couldn't quite hide his excitement. Ling's enthusiasm amused Xiao Lang somewhat.

"Do you have all of your things ready? Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" His nephew seemed really keyed up so he was afraid he had forgotten a lot of things.

Ling gave him his toothiest smile. "I packed and unpacked five times just to be sure, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang chuckled at his nephew's response. It seemed that the promise his mother had told him was enough to completely change his mood. He looked as if nothing could ruin his day. Xiao Lang had half the mind to ask what it was but he held his tongue. Promises were very important things in their family and he did not want to be the reason why Ling broke one.

Just as he promised, he was bringing his youngest nephew to his new school. Fanren did not give him any specific details so he did know where they were headed. The more he looked at the passing scenery, the more he felt that he had already seen them. For some reason, everything he saw was reminding him of Tomoeda. He could feel the frown form on his face. A sense of foreboding was forming inside him. He would never put it past Fanren to put Ling in a school in Tomoeda. He was pretty sure he just fell into another one of his sister's traps.

After a few more minutes, the car stopped and Ling surprised Xiao Lang by scrambling out of the car before his retainers came to them.

"Ling! Watch yourself!" he cried out after him but he doubted he was heard as Ling was already running halfway through the playground. "Go follow him and make sure he remains unharmed," he instructed Ling's guards. He looked back into the car and saw that Ling had even forgotten all his things. He heaved a sigh and took them before heading into the school himself.

He acquainted himself with the façade that greeted him. He was slowly observing everything and judging if they were up to par with Ling's old school. After a few minutes of open gawking, he deemed it passable by his standards. He continued walking towards the school and saw Ling's retainers trying their best to restrain him. Ling, on the other hand, was doing his very best to wriggle free. He reached them in a few more steps. Only then did Ling stop struggling. Xiao Lang gazed down on him until Ling hung his head.

"You shouldn't run away like that, Ling," he reproached him softly.

Ling mumbled an apology.

"I know you're excited but you should never forget who you are. One of the reasons your mother sent you here was because she wanted you to be safe. She's been very worried for you since that time in Hong Kong. It would only be right to do your part. It would not do to cause undue worry to the people around you. You have to control yourself better from now on. Promise me you won't leave your retainers just like that especially if you aren't with your family. Am I understood?"

"I promise, Uncle Xiao Lang," he answered in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Xiao Lang knelt down until his face was level with Ling's. He waited until Ling met his gaze before speaking. He knew his nephew felt a little down after his lecture so he smiled to reassure him that he didn't need to worry. "That's all I needed to hear. Now, should we go to the Principal's office? We have to know where to go after all. Fanren gave me specific instructions to make sure you were well accommodated in your classroom before I leave."

A small smile finally lit up Ling's face. "Can we go to the classroom now, Uncle Xiao Lang?"

"Shouldn't we see the principal first? Do we even know where to go?"

His nephew nodded. "Mama told me where to go this morning. Can we go there now Uncle Xiao Lang? Please? It's at Room 2C in the biggest building here."

Xiao Lang stood up and offered the bag Ling had forgotten. Ling gave him a sheepish smile before taking it. Xiao Lang then offered his hand which Ling took immediately. "Then let's go, shall we?"

The next few minutes were spent looking for the room Ling had told him. The room was on the farthest side of the west wing in the second floor of the building. As soon as Xiao Lang pointed it out to Ling, his nephew pleaded to be released. Xiao Lang did as he was asked and watched Ling run into the classroom. He followed Ling, only a few steps behind. Just as he was three steps from the door, he heard Ling cry out. Worried, he rushed inside only to be greeted by a familiar sound. He felt his jaw drop as he saw Ling latched onto one of Sakura's legs.

"Uncle Xiao Lang, look! It's Sakura-oneechan!"

Shock was evident on Sakura's face as she turned to face him. Xiao Lang gave her a wry smile in response.

"Surprise," he said in an undertone.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Finally! Gosh this thing is long. I may have missed some errors here and there so I apologize. Maybe I should get a beta to check for stuff like this? I feel lousy giving you stuff with all those mistakes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Tell me what you guys thought. Thank you for reading. Until the next chapter! XD


	19. Refuge

**Author's note: **Before anything else a reviewer from my last chapter told me that she (I'm assuming it's a she, I think the females who read fanfiction outnumber the males by a factor of at least four) wasn't able to receive an alert from the fanfiction bot when I uploaded my previous chapter. Anyway, in case that happened to any of you guys who have this story up on alert as well, I uploaded a chapter around two weeks ago. If you guys haven't read it yet then please do before continuing on. It'd be bad if you guys got confused with things. Also, for all the new guys who did read it and put it up on alert, thank you very much! :D

Some of you may have noticed that I did not follow the real school year schedule in Japan. A new term actually starts in April (Spring) and I did the complete opposite. Let's just pretend that that's the case for the sake of the story, all right? XD

Okay, enough of the babbling. On with the chapter. Enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. As usual, sorry for the errors. I proofread it as best I could but with the length… :S

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Full Summary: **Sakura has lost her first love in a tragic accident 3 years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chanced meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her and a love that will transform him. They say there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another man's chest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do not make any material profit from writing this story. The things that I _do_get are far more rewarding.

**Chapter 19: Refuge**

**-oOo-**

Temporary Li Industries headquarters

Taniguchi Building

Kannagi-cho, Japan

May 4, 2009

10:45 AM

* * *

"You and Kaho can rest for the day, you know," Fanren said as she took the seat right beside her.

The cousins looked to Fanren. It was Kaho who answered her. "It's all right. A flight from Hong Kong isn't exactly that all that tiring. Truth be told, I find traveling from Central to Kowloon far more exhausting."

"We're fine, Fanren," Eriol added. "You should know that we're made of strong stuff. Besides, you've thought of everything already so the transition hardly caused us any trouble. "

Eriol and Kaho were currently readying the office they would be using during their indefinite stay in here in Japan. They took care of the other matters Fanren was not able accomplish so they were forced to stay in Hong Kong for a few more days. They sent Xiao Lang ahead to see what else they needed to prepare. They now occupied a large room in one of the outlet companies owned by Li Industries. Li Industries was on its way to becoming one of the biggest companies in Asia and as such, they had a number of smaller offices all around the Eurasian continent. They had arrived early in the morning. They only spent thirty minutes at Fanren's house to make themselves presentable before going straight here. Xiao Lang had gone and accompanied Ling to his new school a few minutes before they arrived so they had yet to see each other. They had been spending the entire morning getting everything ready. They had to be fully operational by the time Xiao Lang arrived.

This move to Japan had cost them precious time despite everything the Li sisters did to minimize any trouble. Xiao Lang had no idea of the work that still had to be done. They were at least 4 days behind schedule already. The Li sisters requested they keep mum about this situation but Eriol and Kaho knew Xiao Lang would catch up on it quickly. They never underestimated Xiao Lang's observation skills. The amount of work that still had to be done was the reason they refused to have the day off and rest. They were still grateful to Fanren for arranging their trip beforehand. They didn't need to waste any more time. As soon as everything was in order, they could start work.

Fanren took a sip of her coffee before speaking. "No thanks necessary. It was my fault you had to move anyway. I had to do my part. But more importantly, tell me what happened in the office last week. I'm assuming Xiao Lang caused quite a stir. I haven't had the time to call Feimei back and ask what happened. I'm willing to bet it was good though. "

"Oh, it was," Eriol answered with a grin. Kaho had a similar expression beside him. "Kaho and I weren't there to personally hear the conversation but Shiefa was kind enough to give us a full account."

"Oh really now?"

"That wrestling match you were talking about was a struggle for Xiao Lang's phone. Xiao Lang was just unlucky that Feimei and Shiefa were around when he called Wei."

Fanren listened to Eriol and couldn't stop laughing. She did not think that anything like that would happen when she went to Tomoeda. She had prepared herself to spend the day scouring every inch of the town for her. For coincidence to be so much in her favor was something she had least expected. When Eriol came to her conversation with Feimei, Fanren only laughed harder.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Fanren said, "I never expected things to turn out like that. I'm assuming something happened when he escaped with her in Hong Kong. That fight they had, if you could even call it that, must have been their own way of patching things up. They seemed perfectly at ease when they came back. " She looked at Eriol seriously then. "Tell me, is that how they really are when they're together? Xiao Lang didn't seem to see anyone else."

Eriol chuckled at Fanren seriousness. "According to Fuutie, he really does tend to ignore everything else when he's around her."

"It was kind of cute watching them. Unfortunately, you all know how I hate being ignored, right?"

"Yes, Fanren. We all know that too well." It was Kaho who answered."And how is your plan moving along?"

Fanren's smile turned dazzling. "Perfect of course. The truth is, I already have my first update." She flashed her phone at them happily. She offered it to the both of them. It was Kaho who came to look at it.

After a few seconds, Kaho smiled and shook her head. "This is why you bought Ling his own phone?"

"What other reason could there be?" Fanren replied.

"I can already guess what's in the message." Eriol shook his head as well. "Have they seen each other then?"

Just as Fanren was about to answer, Xiao Lang entered the room. He did not seem to be in a good mood. This puzzled Fanren. Ling told her that Xiao Lang was happy when he saw Sakura. She wondered what happened to change his mood so completely. He moved to stand in front of Fanren's chair. Fanren looked up into his eyes, her face a mask of innocence. He placed his hands on the arms of her chair, locking her in. He stared at her with narrowed eyes for almost a full minute. Fanren did not dare break eye contact.

"What the hell are you thinking, Fanren? All of you are in on it, aren't you?" He did not look away from Fanren.

"What are you talking about, Xiao Lang?" Fanren answered as innocently as she could.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about everything that you've been up to these past few days - my sudden departure for Japan, Ling's sudden change of school, making me accompany him. Everything points to you, Fanren. Sakura told me about two weeks ago that she just applied for a job. From the brief talk I had with her this morning, I gathered that her employment was a rushed affair. I remembered that you were friends with the owner of the school. I can add two and two. Don't take me for a fool, Fanren."

Fanren looked at Xiao Lang for a moment and realized that Xiao Lang was really angry about this. "All right, I admit. I may have given things a push -"

"More like a rocket start," Eriol whispered from his seat.

She flashed him a look of irritation. She then held up a hand to get everyone's attention. "All right, I found out days ago that Sakura was applying for a vacant position in my friend's school. I may have -"

Fanren stopped herself before she could say anything more. The look on Xiao Lang's face told her he would not accept anything less than the truth. She decided to drop all pretenses and tell him everything.

"My friend wanted an opinion on the people who were applying. She believes my ability to judge people would help make the perfect choice. When she gave me all the files, I found out that Sakura was one of the applicants. I told her outright to hire her. That was the morning I suggested you move to Japan. I transferred Ling to that school in the same day. Part was because I knew he really wanted to see her and part was because I wanted _you _to see her. She was the surprise I kept from Ling. Because of what happened in Tomoeda, I was curious to see what would happen if you were allowed to see her more often."

Xiao Lang crossed his arms across his chest. "Is that everything?"

She nodded.

"I suggest you refrain from doing such unnecessary meddling in the future. I don't want you sticking your noses into her life. Interfering with her looking for a job is very unseemly. " His voice was not as harsh as before but he was still dead serious.

"I understand."

"That's good then," Xiao Lang nodded, satisfied with this answer. He then walked to his chair and glanced at Eriol. "So… take me up to speed."

Eriol nodded. "Kaho and I just finished readying everything. The required documents are all in place and schedules are currently being reworked. We're already announced our arrival here. We expect calls from our business associates all of today."

Kaho spoke once Eriol had finished. "Tomoyo Daidouji seeks to make a courtesy call today. If possible, she also wishes to address some concerns about the Hong Kong Fashion Week. It's basically an informal meeting. She was unable to talk about it in more detail with Fuutie because of unforeseen circumstances during her last visit to Hong Kong."

"What time will she be here?" Xiao Lang asked without looking up from the documents laid out in front of him. He was already digging into the work that had piled up. The sound of his pen scribbling over paper was audible in the room. Fanren was impressed he was able to ignore that reference to his little mischievous plot weeks ago. Or he could have simply not heard it. Xiao Lang could easily block out a conversation at will.

"We're expecting her within the hour," Kaho answered.

"I see. Eriol, please wait for her at the lobby."

The women were a bit taken aback at Xiao Lang's words. Fanren was wondering if he knew how Eriol felt about Tomoyo. Fanren couldn't believe that her brother was capable of deliberately putting Eriol on the spot like that. Kaho smiled a knowing smile. It took a moment before Eriol could answer.

"I understand. I'll be off then. Please tell me immediately if you require my presence here." His hesitation was obvious in his voice.

"We'll manage," Xiao Lang said distractedly.

Eriol nodded and headed for the door. Xiao Lang waited until Eriol was out of the room before speaking once more.

"Kaho, please tell Eriol that I want him to focus on the Daidouji account. You on the other hand, will be working on the details with the Amamiyas."

"All right," Kaho nodded. Fanren noticed a flash of something cross Kaho's face but she did not comment on it.

"Kaho, why was this kept from my attention?"

Kaho gave him a blank look. She did not understand what Xiao Lang was referring to. After a moment of silence, Xiao Lang gestured at the documents on his desk.

"The dates tell me everything. Just how many days of work do we have to make up for? You should have told me these things earlier so I could have worked on them. I wanted to concentrate on the Daidouji and Amamiya accounts but all the documents in front of me have nothing to do with them at all. "

Fanren shouldn't have been surprised but her brother's superior business smarts never ceased to amaze her. Nothing ever got through him. Seeing as it was Fanren who asked Eriol and Kaho to keep quiet, she felt it her duty to defend them.

"Xiao Lang, I apologize. It was I who asked them to stay their tongue. In my eagerness to have you here, I tried to cover up anything that would keep you in Hong Kong."

Her brother regarded her for a moment and then nodded. Fanren knew he bore her no ill will.

One of their employees opened the door without warning. Xiao Lang gave him a disapproving glance before speaking. "In the future, you will knock first before you enter any room I am in. It is a small courtesy that even my mother gives me so you will understand when I require it of you. Am I understood?"

He said it in a low voice and with no hint of menace but it had the authority of one who wanted absolute obedience.

"I'm sorry, Xiao lang. I'm -"

"Neither have I given you the liberty of calling me by my first name."

Fanren and Kaho could see that the employee was scared out of his wits. She could understand Xiao Lang though. These people were used to governing themselves. Not used to being in close contact with the main family, they were not aware of the proper forms of conduct when around them. They would have to learn how to act properly in front of Xiao Lang sooner rather than later. She knew that Xiao Lang adhered to the rules very strictly.

"Yes, Li-sama. I apologize once more." The intruder bowed deeply and did not raise his head.

"Your purpose?" Xiao Lang said after a while.

"Yes, sir," he said as he looked up. "The concierge at the lobby just called to say that Miss Tomoyo Daidouji and her entourage have just arrived. Eriol… I mean, Hiiragizawa-san is on his way up with them."

Xiao Lang nodded at this. "You may go."

The employee bowed once more and excused himself.

He looked at his sister. "Fanren, we'll be busy with work from now on. You can attend to your own affairs. Thank you for your help. "

"I'll greet Daidouji before I go," Fanren told him.

After a few minutes, a knock at the door announced the arrival of their guests. Eriol entered first followed by Daidouji's entourage. Tomoyo Daidouji was the last to enter.

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji and her companions," announced Eriol.

"Greetings, Miss Daidouji. It is good to see you again," Kaho greeted her as she walked towards her in order to shake her hand.

"Good morning," Xiao Lang said after he stood up and bowed.

Fanren stood up as well and approached her. "Tomoyo, good morning."

"Good morning as well, Fanren," she replied as she took the hand Fanren offered.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now. I only waited for you so I could greet you. We Li people always seem to be busy whether we like it or not."

Tomoyo answered Fanren's smile in kind. "I'm honored, Fanren. I know exactly how you feel. Please don't work yourself too hard."

"Thank you." Fanren then turned to Xiao lang. "Xiao Lang, I take my leave. I'll see you at home tonight."

Her brother's only answer was a nod. Within seconds, Fanren was already out of the office.

Xiao Lang walked to stand in front of their guests and bowed once more. "I am Xiao Lang Li, son of Yelan Li and future head of Li industries. I look forward to having good working relations with everyone here."

"We hope for that as well, Xiao Lang. Anyway, I've brought with me all the people who are personally involved in this venture."

Tomoyo introduced the seven people who came along with her. Xiao Lang memorized all their names and positions as he knew was his duty to do. These were the people he had to impress. After Tomoyo spoke, Xiao Lang shook each of their hands in turn. He then introduced Eriol and Kaho to them.

"These two people I trust completely," gestured at the two of them. If there is anything you need please address Eriol. I tasked him with dealing with all the necessary affairs of this partnership. He will prioritize you above all else. He will make sure everything is in proper working order." He motioned for Eriol to come forward.

Eriol did so and gave a low bow. "I look forward to working with all of you."

After all the introductions were done, Xiao Lang asked all of them to be seated around the large table inside the room. Kaho served them all refreshments before taking her own seat. As soon as she was seated, Xiao Lang opened his mouth to start the meeting. Before he could utter a word, the door suddenly opened and Fuutie burst into the room. She looked out of breath.

"Did you just start?" she asked as she took her place beside Xiao Lang.

"It is always good to see you, Fuutie, but I'm afraid I was not told you were going to be present at this meeting." Everyone except Kaho and Eriol seemed surprised as well.

"They told me you were meeting with Tomoyo Daidouji today. I postponed some of my other activities so I could come here. You are aware that this deal most concerns my group at Li Industries. Even if this was a relatively informal meeting, I should still be here, yes?"

Xiao Lang accepted Fuutie's argument and nodded. "I apologize. I myself was not informed of this meeting until a few minutes ago. Had I known then I would have called for you personally."

Fuutie answered him with a smile. "I know, Xiao Lang. You needn't worry. I'm here now aren't I?" She turned towards their guests. "Greetings to everyone. I am Fuutie Li. I handle all the ventures of Li Industries that deals with the arts. I am also the current head of the organizing committee for the Hong Kong Fashion Week. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm sure we'll get to know each other through the course of our work together so please, continue where you left off."

Once Xiao Lang gave her the floor, Fuutie delved into the details of the partnership. She was doing such a great job that Xiao Lang just had to sit back and listen.

Unfortunately for him, idleness was never kind to Xiao Lang. His thoughts became otherwise preoccupied with his earlier meeting with Sakura this morning as well as any other plans his sisters have in reserve. Those women elevated scheming and conniving to a veritable art form. In spite of his apprehension, he was glad that he would get to see her almost everyday. That was the only good thing he got from all of this. At least he didn't have to think up his own diabolical plots just to see her. Goodness knows how much a torture it was not seeing her for so long. Add to that the unusual circumstances of their last parting, every second his mind could spare was always somehow focused on her.

Whatever problem his impulsive behavior caused seemed to have been fixed without undue effort on his part. He couldn't believe that all he had to do was apologize. He debated for a long time whether to get the things she requested despite her claim that it was just a joke. Her favor was not something he took cheaply after all. This idea was purged out of his head because of his suspicion that this gesture would just backfire on him.

"Xiao Lang, what do you think?"

He snapped out of his reverie at hearing Fuutie's voice. He coloured slightly in embarrassment for being caught with his head in the clouds. This was becoming an unsightly part of him these days. Tomoyo seemed a little confused with his behavior, as were her other companions. His companions, on the other hand, were all trying to hide half-smiles.

He cleared his throat audibly before speaking. "I apologize for my abstraction. You were saying?" He surreptitiously glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that more than an hour had passed.

"I was asking what you thought of the arrangements we've made," Fuutie repeated.

"I trust your judgment regarding these matters completely, Fuutie. If it is satisfactory to you then I have nothing else to add. This is your area of expertise so I will follow your lead." That was the only answer he could give to protect whatever image he had left in front of their future business associates. He himself had no idea of the arrangements Fuutie was talking about.

Fuutie beamed with pride at his compliment. "Thank you, Xiao Lang. Everything is satisfactory for me."

"That's all I needed o hear. You have my permission on everything."

"Wonderful!" Fuutie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Then Miss Daidouji, I expect Sakura at my atelier the day before the event starts."

"Wait, what?" Xiao Lang asked in alarm.

Fuutie gave him one of her mischievous smiles. He was sure only he knew it for what it was. "Silly, Xiao Lang. You forgot the part we were discussing about extra help. Miss Daidouji says her friend, Sakura, will be coming. Since she doesn't have anything to do, I've temporarily enlisted her help. At least until my show ends."

She almost laughed when he narrowed his eyes at her. He only realized then that Fuutie took advantage of the time when he had not been paying attention to further her own plans. He knew from the set of her jaw that she was trying to keep her laughter in.

"I see," was Xiao Lang's clipped answer.

He looked at her for a bit longer, trying to communicate with her his desire to have a serious chat after everyone had left. Little did he know that his sister had already arranged an escape route for herself.

She kept the smile on her face as she spoke. "Also, I will be accompanying Miss Daidouji as she leaves. There are some other minor details I want to talk to her about but it deals with her show on Fashion Week so I decided not to pursue them during the meeting. All our time is precious so I would rather discuss the important things now that we are all gathered. I have only a few hours here after all so I intend to make good use of every second."

Xiao Lang's eyes narrowed further. "I see," he said once more.

It was Tomoyo who spoke next. "Xiao Lang, I thank you for the time you have spared to listen to us."

"It was nothing."

"Nevertheless, we are still grateful. I'm afraid we have to leave soon. Other things call for our attention."

"I understand. Then I will not keep you here any longer." He then stood up and bowed to his guests. Tomoyo and her companions did the same. Xiao Lang held out his hand and Tomoyo eagerly took it.

"Let's work hard, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang only nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "I believe we have to go."

He turned to face Eriol. "Eriol, please accompany Daidouji and her companions. And Fuutie," he then turned his gaze on his sister who stubbornly refused to meet it. "I will talk to you later."

The tone of his voice clearly stated what he could not say out loud in front of the Daidouji people. Fuutie had only narrowly escaped. He would be dealing with her at a later time. Fuutie waved her hand flippantly, obviously not affected. After a while, Eriol then stood and led Tomoyo out. Fuutie went out with them, talking with Tomoyo all the while. Once he was alone in the room with Kaho, Xiao Lang went back to his table, took his seat and sighed.

"Xiao Lang, you'll have to go and get Ling now. Their classes only last half the day."

Xiao Lang looked at his watched again and grumbled. Kaho smiled at this. Grumbling wasn't one of Xiao Lang's talents.

"I'll have the car ready by the time you reach the ground floor," she told him before she quit the room.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Room 2C

Tomoeda Preparatory Academy

Tomoeda, Japan

May 4, 2009

2:35 PM

* * *

Classes ended more than an hour ago so all of Sakura's students had already left. She had not worked in three years so she was nervous the moment she got here early this morning. All of her students were so dear that her nervousness and apprehension disappeared instantly. She even had the pleasure of seeing Ling in her classroom. She was as glad as he was when they saw each other this morning. It was not something she had expected at all. Seeing Syaoran was another thing she did not expect. He was in a rush to leave so she was unable to talk to him for long though. She knew he would have stayed longer had she not promised him that she would personally see to it that Ling was settled in nicely. Besides, Ling even shooed him away after a while. It was funny seeing someone like Syaoran being sent away by a child so much younger than him.

Sakura found it weird that Ling had to transfer school so close to the end of term. She was worried he'd be uncomfortable. She was reassured after watching him for the first few minutes. He immediately made friends with everyone. He hung around her most of the time though. Sakura didn't complain. She loved his company after all. If she had a little brother, she wished he would be exactly like Ling. She was looking forward to spending a lot more time with him and her other students.

Right now, she was on her way back to the classroom. She had been called to the principal's office almost half an hour ago to discuss other matters regarding her employment. She was given a brief course on the rules and policies of the school and she had to learn them by heart soon. She was expecting all of her students to have left but was surprised when she saw a number of guys in suits guarding the perimeter of her room. They all bowed to her as she walked by. She looked into the classroom and saw Ling room reading a book by himself. Ling had amazed her earlier by showing everyone that he could already read both hiragana and katakana. His kanji was also far beyond what a five-year old should know. She watched him silently until he took notice of her.

"Ah, Sakura-oneechan!" he smiled at her happily. He still her called her that even if everyone else called her sensei.

Her smile grew wider as she sat down beside him. "Why are you still here? Classes are done. Your mother will be worried about you, you know."

"I'm waiting for Uncle Xiao Lang. He said he'll take me home today. He might be real busy with work."

"Does Uncle Xiao Lang have lots of work?"

Ling nodded. ""Uncle Xiao Lang is always busy. That's why I'm so glad that he still has time for me."

"Do you want me to bring you home instead? He might be very late if he's as busy as you say he is." Sakura regretted that she didn't bother asking a way to grab hold of Syaoran.

"No, thank you. I can wait, Sakura-oneechan. Uncle Xiao Lang promised he'd come and never breaks any of his promises."

His description of Xiao Lang really took her by surprise. Ling really looked up to him it seems. "Then I'll wait with you. I can't just leave you alone now can I?"

"Thank you," he answered her with another of his smiles.

"Have you eaten Ling? I haven't eaten lunch yet so, if you'd like, I'd be happy to share."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Then wait here, all right?"

Sakura stood up and took out her lunch box. She smiled as she remembered the scene in their kitchen this morning. Her father had insisted on preparing her lunch for her even though she was very much capable of doing it herself. After she placed it on the table where Ling was sitting, she took some cushions and placed them on the floor. She placed them side by side and waved Ling to come beside her. He instantly left his book and sat on one of the cushions. She took her place beside him and brought out everything from the container. The moment laid everything out, she heard a soft gasp from Ling. She looked at him questioningly.

"Wow! You have a chef at home, too, Sakura-oneechan?" he asked her.

She chuckled at his question. "No, my dad made all of this."

Ling looked very impressed. "Sakura-oneechan's dad is so great. Mama says Papa can't even boil water."

She laughed once more. "Is that so? But your Papa has other things that make him great right? All fathers are great people."

He looked deep in thought. After a few moments, he spoke. "Uhm, Papa taught me how to read?"

"Really? That's wonderful."

"And even if Papa is always away for work, when he comes back, he always makes up for it by playing with all of us."

"I see. You're Papa's really amazing, too. Just like my dad."

A smile lit up his little face. "You're right, Sakura-oneechan."

She returned his smile and then gestured at the food in front of her. "Take whatever you want. I'm glad I thought of bringing an extra pair of chopsticks. Here you go."

"Thank you!" Ling replied as he gratefully took the chopsticks from Sakura's hand.

Sakura waited for him to eat first. At first she wondered if he did not like any of the food she had but she realized later that Ling was just thinking of what to eat first. She laughed and placed the cover of her lunch box in front of him like a make-shift plate.

"Here, so you can get one of everything."

"Thank you!" he said once more as he started to take a piece of everything.

She watched him take a few bites before joining him herself. They spoke of a lot of trivial things while they ate and Sakura couldn't help but marvel at Ling's upbringing. He was extremely polite and respectful. He was also very smart for his age. Soon, everything she brought was all gone. She stood up and walked to the refrigerator. She was surprised when she found out this school had a kitchen in almost every classroom. She took out the pudding she placed in it earlier and then took out two spoons from the cupboard.

"Dessert!" she told him as she took back her seat. Ling thanked her as he took the spoon she offered. "This is one of my favorite desserts. I hope you like it".

Ling took a huge spoonful and stuffed it into his mouth. "Delicious! It's so sweet and creamy!" His words were a bit garbled because he spoke with his mouth full.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Is that so? Then you can eat everything if you want."

"Eh? But Sakura-oneechan says this is her favorite."

"It is. But we still have lots of those at home."

"Then I can eat all of it?"

She nodded as she said, "Of course. Now eat it all up. And don't speak with your mouth full."

He answered her with a smile and went back to devouring the remaining pudding. "Thank you for the food!" he said as soon as he was done.

"You can go back to your book now. I'll join you in a bit. I'll just clean up, all right?"

"Okay, Sakura-oneechan!" Ling stood up and went back to the book he had left. Sakura watched as he opened it before starting to clean up. It took her a few minutes to finish. As soon as she did, she walked to where Ling was and watched him as he read. She then saw him yawn and she noticed that his eyes were droopy.

_He must be exhausted._

"Are you sleepy, Ling?" she asked him.

He shook his head slowly but then yawned again. "No, I'm okay, Sakura-oneechan."

She knew then that he was fighting sleepiness. She reached for one of the pillows that were scattered around the room. She laid it on her lap and brushed Ling's hair to get his attention. "Come on now, kids like you need their afternoon naps so they grow tall. When you wake up, your Uncle might arrive already. And if he does arrive before that, I'll wake you up. How does that sound?"

Ling nodded and crawled to Sakura. She then helped him find a comfortable spot to rest. Ling fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She rested her back against the book case behind her. She watched Ling sleep for a time but eventually felt sleep overcome her as well.

The sound of a flipping page was the next thing she heard. It took her a minute to realize she was leaning her head on something. She turned her head and glimpsed the profile of a person. Her eyes weren't completely focused so she could not recognize who it was.

"Sleeping on the job won't be doing wonders on efficiency rating."

She started as she recognized Syaoran's voice. Her surprise didn't seem to mind him as he didn't even bother to look her way. She straightened her back and looked at him. "How long have you been sitting there?"

He snapped the book shut, he was holding the same book Ling had been reading, and finally looked at her. "Seven minutes, give or take," he told her with a smile.

"Sorry," she said automatically. She looked away to hide the blush on her face. She hadn't expected him to catch her when she was so vulnerable.

"Rather, I should be the one apologizing. Was he any trouble?"

Sakura looked down at the little boy sleeping on her lap. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face. "No, he was perfect."

"I'm glad. Sad to say, I completely forgot to take the travel time into account. Also, I had a meeting that took a bit longer than I had anticipated. My sister Fuutie just had to join in so that made things all the more complicated."

"I told you, he wasn't any trouble at all." She then looked at him and asked, "What were you saying about Fuutie-san? Is she here as well?"

"Only for today."

"I see. I guess you guys should be on your way then." She was about to wake Ling but Syaoran stopped her by placing his hand over hers. "Please, let him wake up on his own."

It was then that Sakura noticed how tired he sounded. She turned to him and saw that he looked exhausted as well. She had expected him to look refreshed since he had so much less stuff to do but it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be. Please, let me just sit and rest here for a little longer," he answered as she took his hand away from hers. Sakura blushed again as she felt the phantom weight of his hand still on hers. Her heart started to race.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You're overworking yourself," she commented after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

It took a minute before Syaoran answered. "I was thinking - "

He stopped and Sakura waited for him to continue. When he did not speak she looked towards him and found him looking at her. She realized then that he had been waiting for her to do this. She turned redder than she already was. She broke eye contact and looked down.

"You want to pretend that that kiss never happened, right?"

Sakura flushed so furiously that she had to cover her face with her hands. She had already forgotten about that incident but here he was, bringing it up all over again. The confusion she felt came back in full force. It was something she had spent a lot of effort trying to forget. "Can you not remind me of that?" she said after a time.

She could feel the smile in voice when he spoke. "If that's how things stand, I believe you still owe me a quarter of a million yen."

She could feel her jaw drop. In addition to everything that happened in front of their hotel door, Sakura had also forgotten that little detail. His casual reminder was unexpected. It even made her remember the fact that it was the first thing he ever spent his money on. She had been so surprised when he told her that she could not answer him properly. And now, once again, she couldn't find the proper response. Syaoran saved her by speaking first.

"Anyway, I've thought of what I want in exchange instead."

"Fine, let's hear it," she managed to say.

"Join me for dinner."

Her request took her by surprise. Confused, she dared to look up at him. "Uh… tonight?"

"Tonight, tomorrow night, the night after that… basically any night I ask."

"Are you going to ask me to pay the entire amount after all?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just don't want to spend dinner at Fanren's house. I decided to just wait it out outside somewhere. And since it can be kind of lonely alone, I thought you'd like to accompany me. Everyone else I know are buried deep in affairs of business so I dare not disturb them. But more importantly, " he stopped and looked directly at her, "I would be more comfortable if I were with you than with anyone else."

Sakura looked away in embarrassment. She briefly wondered why she was so self-conscious now. "What's wrong with Fanren-san's place? Your family is there, right?"

Syaoran snorted in derision. "The Fujiwaras are family by law and not by blood."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked him, confused. She had never made that distinction. If Touya ever married, she was sure she'd treat her sister-in-law with all the respect she would give an older sister.

"Despite being both business clans, the values they place importance to are a little different from the values we place important to."

Sakura could practically see the wall Syaoran had erected between them. She didn't like it. Fanren would be hurt if she heard Syaoran speak of her family like that. Sakura knew that she would. But somehow, she didn't blame Syoaran for thinking so. The Syaoran she knew was a nice guy. She never pegged him as someone who was this cold. She wanted to know what made him think like that but she stopped herself. It may be connected to all those things he said about himself. The parts he disliked himself.

"Uh-oh," was all she said.

"What does that mean?"

"You've already lumped people into _they_ and _we_. When you do that, you completely distance yourself from them. It's no wonder you don't understand them. Now _us_, that would be a better word," she said with a smile. She decided to just be honest and tell him what she really thought. Just like she always did. "Family is family, right? Law, blood, does it really matter?" She turned to meet his gaze.

He held her gaze for a few more moments. "I guess," he said after a while. "You're as optimistic as usual. A gushing fountain of rainbows and butterflies."

"And is that a bad thing? Positivity is good for everyone."

"It's not that really."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, then what is it really about?"

"I feel like an add-on to Fanren's family. It's a bit uncomfortable. They treat me courteously enough but I still don't feel right being around them. I'm not used to not knowing my way around the house, not knowing where everything is and not knowing what I can and can not do. It's a completely different household. Imagine a race horse being housed in a dairy farm."

Sakura laughed at his analogy. "So what you're basically saying is you dislike not being the head honcho of any place you're at."

His eyebrows furrowed. It seemed he never thought of it from that perspective. "Is that what I sounded like?"

She nodded but smiled to reassure him. "It's not worth losing hair over, I guess. You just sounded like you hated not being control of everything around you. And I've already seen you like that. Do you really need to have everything at your beck and call? You! Get my socks. You! Brush my hair. You! Three lumps of sugar in my tea! " She pointed at no particular direction as she gave her orders to her imaginary servants.

Syaoran chuckled softly by her side. "I see your point. Although you have a very good argument there, I think you're just trying to weasel you way out of my proposition."

_Right again, damn it._

He managed to see through her so easily. Because of the weird feelings she had now that she was around him, she wanted to avoid him and figure everything out. The last thing she wanted was to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Uhm…" she was trying to find a good way to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him and so it made it even harder.

"Did I perchance do something that made you dislike me for some reason? You're a bit different from this morning. But just a little bit."

"It's nothing. You're imaging things."

"I'm afraid I don't have that active of an imagination."

"Everything is the same, right?"

"Ah, I see. You're disgusted with me for acting like I did. No wonder. I really am disgusting. I know that all too well."

Sakura instantly felt guilty. She already knew how he thought of himself so she felt bad knowing she made him feel like that once more. "That wasn't… I didn't mean… All right, I accept. I never considered anything like -"

"Are you sure? You aren't going to back out are you? You're probably saying that now because you feel sorry for me but -"

"I said I'll go! Anytime you ask -" She turned to look at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"Excellent."

She gaped at him. "You just pretended didn't you? That sorry act just now and all those things you said were just-"

Syaoran only shrugged. "I saw you weren't going to say yes so I took matters into my own hands. In case you weren't aware, I don't take no for an answer."

"You're mean! You're bullying me to submission."

"I didn't bully you. I appealed to your conscience. It's completely different."

"You!" She wanted to jump at him but he effectively stopped her by catching both her flailing arms. It was only then that Sakura realized how close they had gotten.

"You'll wake up Ling if you move around too much, you know."

Only then did Sakura remember that Ling was there at all. She froze. Thankfully, Syaoran released her. The sudden distance made her able to catch her breath.

"Well?" he said after a few moments.

She knew then that he would not let her refuse. "Are the expenses coming out of my wallet? In case you haven't noticed, I just started work today."

"I'm the one imposing so you needn't worry about that."

"Then…fine," she grumbled.

"By the way you're acting it's like I just conned you into something."

"You did."

"Did I ever give you reason to distrust me?"

_No, you never did._

He had never once shown her anything that would cause her not to trust him. She trusted him completely. And that was one of the things that bothered her. She knew she wouldn't feel like this just around anyone. It felt like it was right to trust him. That she always had- even before she met him.

"Well, I've been alone with you a lot of times and nothing's happened to me so I'd like to believe that nothing ever will. So long as I'm with you." Sakura remembered one of the things Tomoyo had told her.

_I know he takes care of you when you're together._

She didn't actually believe this was true but it was a nice thing to hear nevertheless.

"Nice to be trusted," he whispered so softly that she almost did not hear.

She smiled her biggest smile. "There are so many people that trust you, Syaoran. That's what I thought when I saw you with your sisters. I think that's the way it is with Eriol and Kaho-san as well. Ling practically eats up anything you say. Having said that, I personally think that you're not that hard to trust."

Sakura watched as a smile creep up his lips. "Thank you."

"You must have done some work today. You're all beat up. I haven't seen you in a few hours and it looks like you've been running a marathon."

He sighed. "It was something at work. It's just that the games my sisters like to play are starting to wear on my patience. Did you know my sister employed your help for the Fashion Week?"

"What? When did this happen?" She hadn't talked to Fuutie at all since they left Hong Kong so this was the first time she heard of this arrangement.

" In my meeting this morning, she and Daidouji worked out everything. I'm sorry. I could have prevented something like this from happening but I'm afraid my mind was preoccupied when they worked out this little detail. Honestly, after all that talk Fanren made about not wanting you to lift a pen. I should give those four women a serious lecture on taking advantage of people. They're doing it all wrong."

"That's what you're thinking?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Syaoran's somewhat distorted view of certain matters.

"Of course. They're businesswomen. They have to be business savvy. There are certain elegant ways to turn things all to your advantage and they're doing it all wrong. Their methods are crude and uncouth. Not to mention annoying."

"So you think bullying people to get what you want is much better?"

Syaoran kept a straight face as he answered. "I refuse to acknowledge that what I just did to you is considered bullying. Like I said, I appealed to your kind-hearted nature. And as I had hoped, I wasn't disappointed. "

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Why can't I win against you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. But I always find myself being dragged along at your pace."

"And is that necessarily a bad thing? Would I deliberately do something you won't approve of?"

"No," she answered in a confident voice. She knew that was the last thing she needed to worry about. She felt very safe when she was with him so she didn't worry about herself at all. She found herself more worried about him though.

"That's what I'm proposing. You stay with me and the highly dense cloud of positivity around you bleaches out the negativity inside me. I stay with you and I lavish you with anything money can buy. I win either way."

Sakura frowned, a bit confused. "Don't you mean 'Both of us win'?"

"Of course," he answered her hastily. "That. But then again… I really don't see what you can get from my paltry companionship so..."

This was one of the things she didn't like about Syaoran. It was the way he saw himself. He always considered himself a lesser human being because of how he was. He thought himself insignificant compared to others. A person not worth knowing outside his position.

"I never thought it was paltry. I always have fun when I'm with you. I mean… Yeah, you always tease me and make fun of me and annoy me sometimes but I always enjoy myself when…when I'm with you. " She felt herself flush at the embarrassing things she was saying. She looked away immediately. Syaoran made her feel worse by not responding. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them speaking.

_I really have to stop being so honest around you._

Finally, Syaoran spoke. "Thank you," he replied. He spoke in a voice suffused with so much sincere gratitude that Sakura felt ashamed at her embarrassment.

She only nodded in response. At length she decided to speak up herself. "Despite all you say about them, I'm still looking forward to meeting your other sisters. You always make them out to be something else but I find them really nice. At least the ones I've met anyway."

"You haven't met my eldest and most level-headed sister. Although her being pregnant may change that a little bit."

"What's it like being in a big family? I only have my brother so I'm curious as to what having a sister is like." Sakura loved her brother and she believed she was one of the luckiest people on Earth for being related to him but she couldn't help wondering what having an older sister would be like. Tomoyo was already like a sister to her but it was more like a twin rather than an older one. She truly wanted to know more about Syaoran's sisters.

"The good and the bad?"

"Yes, the good and the bad," she answered with a little laugh.

"Well, one good thing is that I know I can trust them. At least when most things are concerned. They tend to worry incessantly, especially Shiefa. She practically calls me everyday just to ask how I'm doing. One bad thing about them is that they're gossip mongers. They do anything to get what they want. I hate it when I have to clean up after them during the times their curiosity gets the better of them."

"They kind of sound similar to my brother. He's great and all but he does tend to be over protective. I guess because I'm his little sister. He teases me a lot, too. When I was a kid I always dreamed that when I got older, I'd grow as big as a telephone pole and smash him under my foot." She smiled at the recollection. Touya had always been calling her a monster when she was younger. She hated it when he did that. But then again, whenever Sakura needed someone, her brother would be there. Always. Whether it be the time she forgot her umbrella when it was raining cats and dogs out or the time she got lost in the night markets when she was younger and she accidentally wandered into the forest. The moment she started crying, her brother would magically appear.

"That sounds annoying."

Sakura shook her head to disagree. "Oh no. My brother is absolutely perfect. That's his only flaw as well. He looks good, he's great at sports, he's smart and he can cook and sew better than I can. He's the best!" She heard him say something under his breath but she was unable to catch any of the words. "Excuse me?"

Syaoran smiled in response. There was something fake about it though. "I said that's wonderful."

The sound of tumbling blocks forced the both of them to look towards the door. Both of them were surprised to see Fuutie standing only a few feet away.

She gave them both an unabashed smile. "Was I interrupting?"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Backseat of one of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu's cars

National Road

Tomoeda, Japan

May 4, 2009

4:55 PM

* * *

Fuutie was only meant to stay in Japan for today. She had planned to go to the airport right after her meeting with Tomoyo Daidouji but her sister Fanren requested that she go check up Ling at school. Neither Ling nor Xiao Lang could be reached and so Fanren was slowly getting uneasy. Fuutie did her best to reassure her but she knew that seeing Ling safe at home would be the only solution.

She had spent the last two hours with Tomoyo ironing out the many details of the Fashion Week. Fuutie was successfully able to clear up a slot for Tomoyo's own line. They had talked about all of the other things Tomoyo had to do so she would be ready to present during the said event. Fuutie was glad at Piffle Works level of preparedness. Although they were coming in late, they were already at par with the preparations being done by other designers who had been readying themselves for months. After finishing up their business talk, they talked about their meeting this morning. Tomoyo had been especially curious as to why Xiao Lang had been distracted all throughout. Fuutie explained to her all of Fanren's plans. When Fuutie arrived at the building that was Xiao Lang's temporary office, she saw Fanren walking out of it. Fanren had given her a brief update of what had happened in Ling's school so Fuutie knew that Xiao Lang and Sakura had seen each other early in the morning. This fact she shared with Tomoyo. Tomoyo instantly understood the reason for Xiao Lang's abstraction.

They also discussed their plans for Xiao Lang and Sakura during the Hong Kong Fashion Week. Their most important discussion was who could dress Sakura. Both women wanted to do it themselves. After much bickering and negotiating, they eventually agreed that they would dress her alternately. This discussion ate up most of their time. This was the only compromise they could make.

She was eager to make a report to her sisters so she was in a rush to return to Hong Kong. She was a bit irritated that her foolish brother decided to do this today of all days. He was the one tasked with taking care of Ling. When she had called Kaho earlier, she said that the both of them should have been home by now. The fact that they weren't there was reason for worry. Xiao Lang may not be as famous here as he is in Hong Kong but his association with the Fujiwara Zaibatsu could prove dangerous. It wasn't safe for either Xiao Lang or Ling to be wandering the streets without their guards.

Fuutie was broken out of her thoughts as the car stopped. She looked out and realized they had arrived at Ling's new school. She got out and looked around. She was surprised to see a similar car waiting right next to the one she had ridden in. What surprised her more was that she recognized the men standing around the car as Xiao Lang and Ling's guards. As soon as they recognized her, all of them bowed in unison.

"What are you all doing out here?" she asked no one in particular.

The closest one to her answered. "We were waiting for Li-sama to come out, Madam."

She raised an eyebrow at this answer. "Have you just arrived?"

"No, madam. Li-sama entered a little over two hours ago. He instructed us to wait by the gate. We have been waiting since."

The words took a few moments to sink into Fuutie's brain. "Do you mean to tell me he's been there for two hours and has shown neither hide nor hair of him?"

"Yes, madam."

She couldn't help the predatory smile that graced her features right then. The guards actually took an involuntary step back. Fuutie was excited at the prospect of stumbling into one of Xiao Lang and Sakura's alone moments. She was jealous of Fanren who got to see that scene in the restaurant last week.

She turned her gaze to the guards once more. "Continue to wait here. I'll get the both of them." The guards bowed to her as she walked past. She waved away her own attendants who followed her orders immediately. She inquired as to the location of the room Fanren told her at the school's guard house and headed straight for it. She was careful not to make any noise that would alert them to her presence. It was as she was about to enter the door that she heard voices. They were hushed but not inaudible. She strained her ears to hear more.

"Don't you mean 'Both of us win'?"

It was Sakura she heard first. Their discussion pleased her immensely. She never imagined she'd hear Xiao Lang say such things. They were sitting so close together with such relaxed postures that she was tempted to get a picture for her sisters. It was rare that she saw him like this. Before, he only gave you his impersonal fake smiles. She knew the ones he was giving her were all genuine. The longer she watched them, she became aware of a nagging feeling of jealousy that descended on her. She brushed the feeling away though. It was good that there was someone Xiao Lang could treat like he did Sakura. As she listened to Sakura talk, she was grateful to her for saying everything Fuutie and her sisters had tried but failed to tell Xiao Lang.

Listening in was already rewarding but Fuutie didn't think it was enough. She quietly tried to get a better view of how Xiao Lang looked. As soon as she came closer, she heard their voices clearer.

"-absolutely perfect. That's his only flaw as well. He looks good, he's great at sports, he's smart and he can cook and sew better than I can. He's the best!"

Xiao Lang turned to the side and Fanren was able to see his face clearly. He said something indiscernible but Fuutie understood it. She was so unprepared for it that she accidentally toppled over a stack of building blocks that was near her left hand. She cursed under her breath. Mustering up whatever dignity she could, she smiled back at the shocked pair.

"Was I interrupting?"

The sound of the tumbling blocks was loud enough to rattle throughout the entire room. Something stirred beside Sakura and only then did Fanren see they were not alone. Ling sat up from his lying position and started to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked so adorable with his sleep tousled hair that Fuutie's smile could only widen.

Ling was still a bit disoriented and he swayed a bit. He yawned again before speaking. "Hello. Sakura-oneechan. Is Uncle Xiao Lang -" He looked up and saw his uncle beside Sakura. "Ah! Uncle Xiao Lang! Were you waiting long? I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

Xiao Lang reassured him with a smile. "No, I just arrived. Isn't that right, Fuutie?"

Fuutie graced Ling with a smile. "Your Uncle Xiao Lang got here only a few minutes before I came. Your mother wanted me to check up on you since you were taking longer than expected." She turned to Sakura then. "Fanren gets a tad bit paranoid about Ling since that incident in Hong Kong," shetold her as a manner of explanation.

Sakura smiled in reply.

"Are we going home now?" Ling asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Dear. Go get your things. We'll say goodbye to Sakura." Ling did as he was told and gathered his things. Within minutes he was already standing in between Xiao Lang and Fuutie who were standing side by side.

"Say good bye and thank you now, Ling," Fuutie instructed him.

Their nephew did so obediently. He bowed to Sakura. "Thank you for waiting with me, Sakura-oneechan. Thank you for the food, too. It was delicious." He then flashed her another one of his toothy smiles.

Sakura knelt and tried to fix his hair. "You're very welcome. I can bring some pudding with me next time, if you'd like."

"Yes, please," he answered happily.

She returned his smile and stood up. She bowed to Fuutie and Xiao Lang.

"Thank you once again, Sakura. It was a great pleasure seeing you once more. I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately, we really have to go. We need to go reassure Fanren before she goes crazy." Fuutie held out her hand and Sakura immediately took it.

"I'd like that as well, Fuutie-san. Next time then."

Fuutie looked at Xiao Lang to see how he would say his farewell. She was disappointed, however, when all he did was bow. They must have had some silent conversation she missed as Sakura smiled and bowed as well. Fuutie promised herself to get the dirt on these two as soon as she could. It was a great present for Shiefa and Feimei. Fuutie held put a hand to Ling which he instantly took. With a final bow, she turned to head out the door. She managed to hear Xiao Lang whisper something to Sakura. She fought the urge to turn around and watch. She at least wanted to show Sakura that she was not the gossip monger Xiao Lang said she was. A few seconds later, Xiao Lang was at their side heading for their car. Fuutie let go of Ling and watched him run to the car. She waited until he closed the door before speaking.

"So… you can cook and sew so long as you bothered to try, eh?" she teased Xiao Lang.

"What are … that's… how did-" Xiao Lang spluttered. Fuutie was rewarded with the sight of him blushing and lost for words. She absolutely loved it.

"Xiao Lang, you aren't the only one who can read lips in the family, you know."

"How long were you eavesdropping?" he demanded.

"Not so long. I just entered around five minutes after I started listening in." Fuutie laughed at the glare Xiao Lang sent her way.

"Anyway, what in the world were you doing inside there for two hours? Fanren was beside herself with worry."

"I was waiting for Ling to wake up."

"Of course you were. Now please tell me the other part of the truth."

He didn't seem to be in an answering mood. "It's all I'm saying."

"You're no fun, Xiao lang."

"You should be the one giving the explanations."

Fuutie gulped when she heard him say this. Still, she smiled despite herself. Nothing ever escaped Xiao Lang. She had hoped he would have forgotten about this morning but she realized it was near impossible as it involved Sakura. "If you were listening then you would have known. It wasn't my fault your mind was wandering down the streets of Tomoeda at the time."

"This plan of yours was the main reason I was in that state. Fanren may have been the brains this time but I know all of you are involved."

"Couldn't you just thank me and be done with it? You'll get to see her almost everyday now."

Her brother heaved another sigh. "Please leave her alone. I don't want you immersing yourselves in other things."

"It will be the last of that kind of thing, I promise."

"It had better be."

She nodded in understanding. She smiled as she watched him walk to the car. No matter what he said, it was so obvious that he saw Sakura differently from anyone else. Sakura seemed like a great person in so far as Fuutie and her sisters could see. Fuutie was looking forward to where her acquaintance with Xiao Lang would lead.

As they reached the car, Xiao Lang opened the door for her. She smiled in thanks before getting in. Ling was already inside, tinkering with his phone. Fuutie then remembered what Fanren said about being unable to reach the both of them. She decided to ask Ling about it.

"Ling, why couldn't we reach your phone? Your mother has been calling you for hours now. You should call her so she doesn't worry."

"I'm sorry, Auntie. But I don't know how to switch it on. It keeps asking for a code that I don't know."

"Why did you put it off in the first place? Your mother wouldn't want you to do that," she scolded him gently.

"I'm so sorry. It kept making noise in class so I turned it off. I was afraid it was bothering everyone. I asked Sakura-oneehan help to put it off. I was only able to send two messages to Mama. I promised to send one every hour but I didn't know how to switch it back on. I'm so sorry." Ling hung his head.

Fuutie gathered him to her and hugged him tightly. "All right, I understand. I'll tell Fanren."

Xiao Lang snorted and Fuutie looked at him. "You teach him how to send an SMS message but you forget the more important things. In the first place, had Fanren called Ling's guards then she would have known what was happening and she wouldn't have had to worry."

She understood what Xiao Lang was saying but she also understood where Fanren was coming from. "Be a little more understanding with her, Xiao Lang. She forgets to be rational when she's worrying. Besides, you had your own phone off so you can't entirely blame her for worrying."

"I understand. Although I can take care of myself. Needless worrying is just that."

"Fanren was charged with watching over you while you're here, Xiao Lang. she takes it very seriously so please help her out."

He sighed and Fuutie knew she got through to him. It was the first time she did. Xiao Lang was now so much easier to deal with these days. She had to find a way to thank Sakura somehow. "Fine. I'll give your words more thought."

"Good boy," Fuutie said as she patted him on the head.

Xiao Lang sighed once more and kept quiet the entire trip home

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Dining Room

Kinomoto residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 4, 2009

7:04 PM

* * *

Fujitaka looked at his son seriously. "What are you thinking, Touya? Do you really want to be a part of everything they are?" His concern was evident in his voice.

Touya seemed at a loss for words. Fujitaka waited patiently for him to answer. "Otousan, I didn't really mean to. Great-grandfather just called me and then one thing led to another. It started as a request for help. It isn't unusual for him to do so so I felt honor bound to hear him out."

His brow furrowed as he listened to his son. He had only found out now that Touya had been helping the Amamiyas these past few weeks. Touya had never shown any interest in what they do so it surprised him immensely when he heard. "You'll be swallowed up if you aren't careful."

His son nodded. "I know. I can't just leave right now. I have a lot of responsibilities. I can't just take off like that. Also…"

He waited patiently until Touya continued. It was obvious to him that this was what was plaguing his son's mind. He had noticed his son's unusual behavior but decided not to confront him about it. His children always came to him on their own when they wanted to talk to him about something. He knew they were just thinking of the best way to word their problems.

"Are you able to keep up with everything? It's all business after all."

Touya looked up at Fujitaka. Fujitaka smiled at him, urging him to continue sharing.

"I was a bit lost at first but great-grandfather has been coaching me personally so I'm coping. I'm still learning though so there's a lot of room for improvement."

Fujitaka instinctively knew that Touya was holding back the real reason he was acting strange. "Is there anything else besides work that's been bothering you? The reason you've been distracted all this time?"

Silence was the answer Touya gave him. He waited until Touya spoke up. The next words Touya said were the last things Fujitaka expected.

"Otousan, you and mom were 8 years apart, right? How did you do it?"

"Is this about a woman?"

It took a few moments before Touya answered. "Yeah," he finally said.

"A high schooler?" Fujitaka asked in alarm. He had been through such a stage and he knew how hard it could be. As much as possible, he didn't want Touya or Sakura to experience the things Nadeshiko and he had to go through. They had only managed to remain happy and strong because they truly loved each other.

"No, no. Of course not."

"That's reassuring."

"Rather, she's the one who's older. I can't understand it either. I don't know why I just can't seem to get her out of my head. I also…" Touya trailed off, lost in thought again.

"She's married?" Fujitaka was wondering what his son was getting at.

"No, she's not," he answered with a shake of his head. "I just feel…inadequate when I'm around her."

"Inadequate?" Fujitaka repeated.

"She's way up there and I feel like I'm way down there. It's the first time I've felt like this and I honestly hate it. I have a hard time reconciling a lot of things."

Fujitaka took a moment to think of what to say. It was the first time Touya ever showed interest in a woman so he had almost zero experience in romance. Fujitaka himself was not exactly a wealth of information. Nadeshiko is the only woman he holds dear. He was afraid that any advice he would give would not be able to help his son.

"I understand what you're saying, Touya. Do you really like her that much?"

Touya nodded. "I do. The more time I spend with her the more i…" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt.

Seeing Touya in such a state caused pity to well up inside Fujitaka. He placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. "You'll just have to work for it, Touya. Your main problem would be making her treat you as an equal and not as a child. Age really means nothing so long as you understand each other. That was how it was with your mother and me. I think my experience is somewhat similar to yours so I hope my advice can help you."

A smile finally showed on Touya's face. "Thanks."

"Had you thought about this part of your life a little earlier you wouldn't have this problem right now."

"Enough teasing, Otousan," Touya pleaded.

"Oh, is there a family meeting?"

Both men turned and welcomed Sakura with warm smiles. They were very happy that Sakura was slowly putting her life back on track. They had been worried about her since it was her first day back at work but the happy look on her face reassured them. Sakura would be all right on her won.

"Good evening, Sakura. Have you eaten?"

"No," she answered as she took her spot on the table. "Is there anything left?"

Fujitaka smiled at her once more. "We haven't eaten yet either. Touya and I were having a serious father and son talk."

"Oh, about that girl -" Sakura cut herself off immediately. Both men looked at her in surprise. "What's for dinner?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high.

Touya pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Yukito… I'll kill you," he mumbled under his breath.

"Please don't, Niisan. Me and my big mouth. "

"Have you known it long?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"Not really. I only found out last week. We only discussed it because Yukito was worried about Touya."

"I see. Let it go, Touya. He was worried about you, just like I was."

Touya sighed. "Fine, it seems all of you are set on involving yourselves this time."

Sakura let out a little laugh. "What are you even worried about, Niisan? You're perfect! Any girl would want you. This girl is stupid if she can't see what a great guy you are."

Touya grinned and patted her head affectionately. "Nice to know you're on my side."

"Of course," she answered with a smile.

"That's enough of that, you two. I'll go get the food," Fujitaka said as he stood up.

"I'll help," Sakura cheerfully added as she stood up and followed her father.

Touya smiled as he watched her back disappear into the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Phew, done! The next chapter will be up much later. It's basically a three chapter plotline rolled into one. Anyway, until the next time. Leave a review if you guys have the time. Thanks! :D


	20. Tethered

**Author's note:** Sorry so much for the delay. I was focusing on schoolwork. I want to graduate this year so I was allotting all my time to my thesis. I've had a bit of a break so I was able to churn out this chapter. It may not be very good though as my brain is already overworked. Some parts are very iffy. The scientific method doesn't exactly make your imagination grow. Plus my muses went on a vacation last summer and they have yet to make an appearance. I did my best so I hope it's passable at least. Will 21,000+ words and 50 pages be enough to earn your forgiveness?

I've reread all the old chapters and I was a bit annoyed that some things were so inconsistent. I know I've mentioned this before so expect me to give the old chapters a face lift one of these days. I've started editing them when I finished this chapter. So maybe, when you guys reread too, you'll like the story better. I know I did, haha. Although, now that I think about it, that will make the wait for the next chapter even longer. :S

I do hope people are still reading this. Not that I can blame you for abandoning it. It takes me so long to write, I'm sorry.

Before anything else, I have to reply to some of the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter.

To **Neko_chiidesu**, I was actually thinking of cutting down on the "screen time" I give the beta couples (TomoyoxEriol and TouyaxKaho) since just developing the main couple is taking me so long. If I did the same with them then this story would never end, haha. But since you asked, I'll try (really super duper try) to add in a few moments of them together. They won't be as detailed as the alpha couple but I'll try to keep whatever short appearance they make satisfying.

To **MusicAngel92**, your idea with the surveillance camera is a stroke of genius. Maybe I'll let his sisters "stumble" across it, haha. XD

To **HappyHam**, if I had a brother like Touya, I'd love him to death, too. Hohohoho! Anyway, it's like that for a reason. There are some hints here and there but it will be glaringly obvious in the next few thousand words (Yes, this chapter is _that _long. I owe you guys a long chapter because of the time it took me to update).

To everyone else who reviewed and to those who added the story to their favorites (even after 8 months since the last chapter) and put it up on alert, thank you so much! Hugs and kisses to everyone of you. XD

Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Dislaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are products of the imagination of my favorite manga group ever. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. All I get is a feeling of accomplishment whenever I manage to upload a new chapter.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 19: Tethered**

Second Conference Room on the third floor

Fujiwara Home Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

May 6, 2009

5:46 PM

* * *

Despite having Sakura agree to join him for dinner anytime he asked, Xiao Lang had never actually had the chance to take advantage of this. He had convinced her, or rather, deviously manipulated her into getting to agree to such terms. And now, he couldn't do anything about it. He underestimated the work they've put off because of their transfer here. Even now, several days after temporarily settling here, he was still buried in a pile of documents. The work was so much that he had to bring home several hours worth of work. Even if this was the case, he diligently performed his duties for Ling. It was the only break he had. But more importantly, it was the only time he had the chance to see her.

In spite of the work he had to do, Xiao Lang did not shirk from his other responsibilities while in Fanren's house. As such, tonight, babysitter duties were once again thrust on Xiao Lang. He was supposed to be finishing up on some work tonight but right now he was in one of the entertainment rooms on the Fujiwara estate looking after his niece and nephews. Fuu was asking him to help with her homework and Rei was asking him to help him with fractions. Ling, usually the noisiest of the bunch, was alone in a corner, looking as though he was deep in thought.

He was a little worried about his youngest nephew. It was rare for him to be so silent. Xiao Lang was wondering if something had happened in school. Maybe a bully or something. He had a hard time believing this though. He was sure Sakura would never tolerate something like that. Ling always looked ecstatic each time he dropped him off and picked him up from school. He seemed to be really enjoying himself. His extra duty to Ling made him more observant of him. He was his responsibility and so Xiao Lang wanted to make sure Ling was well taken care off.

"Uncle Xiao Lang! Are you listening?"

Xiao Lang looked down on his only niece who was currently wearing a look of slight annoyance. He was supposed to be looking over the answers of her homework.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Well? Did I do everything right?"

He quickly scanned through her answers and found they were all correct. He was proud of how smart she was getting. He placed a hand on her head and gave her a smile. "It's perfect. You're doing very well. I'm very proud of you."

Fuu beamed at him. "Thank, Uncle Xiao Lang! I have more homework. Can you help me some more?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Of course, just show them to me when you're done. If you get anything wrong, I'll help you figure it out, all right? I'll be right here."

"Thanks, Uncle Xiao Lang," Fuu said as she all but tackled him.

He gave a little laugh as he watched her run off excitedly. He looked at his oldest nephew and still found him hounded by his fractions. He chose this as a chance to see what was wrong with Ling. Ling didn't even look up as Xiao Lang sat beside him.

"Is there something wrong, Ling? Anything I can do to help?"

Ling only answered him with a sigh followed by one of his pouts.

"I won't know anything if you don't speak up," he said gently. He didn't want to force the boy to talk and so his tactic was to let Ling speak on his own.

His nephew only sighed once more.

"I don't understand sigh language, Ling. You'll have to try better than that."

"Uncle Xiao Lang forgot."

Xiao Lang waited for further explanation but he didn't receive any.

"Forgot?" he racked his head thinking of anything that might have slipped his head. He couldn't think of anything. "I give up. Can you please tell me so I can do something about it?"

Ling looked up at him with an unsure expression. Xiao Lang smiled to reassure him.

"Uncle Xiao Lang forgot about his promise to take me to Sakura-oneechan's house."

For a moment, Xiao Lang was dumbfounded. That particular promise had indeed leaked out of his brain. He had thought that because Ling could now see Sakura almost everyday, he really didn't need to make good on that promise. But promises were important to the Li Family and they were never taken lightly.

"I did, now that you mention it. But don't you see her at school all the time? Do you really want to see her house that badly?"

"Uncle Xiao Lang promised." He stuck out his lower lip.

Indeed he did. Now Xiao Lang had to fulfill it.

"All right then, the next time I see her, I will ask if we can visit her house. Is that all right with you?"

A smile finally brightened up his face. "Thank you, Uncle Xiao Lang!"

A knock at the door grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. One of Fanren's staff who Xiao Lang recognized as Fuu's retainer, entered. She gave a low bow before speaking.

"Li-sama, you have a call."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fanren's Home Office

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

May 6, 2009

7:28 PM

* * *

"You did not consult with us regarding this matter, Xiao Lang. We are not pleased."

"I beg for forgiveness, Sir."

The voice continued to stream from one of the screens in front of him. "Xiao Lang, what has gotten into you? How could you allow yourself to become like this? You leave for a few days and you've already regressed so far. We've told you time and again about apologies."

One of the things he was taught long ago was that apologies should never be uttered. Spouting them destroys whatever image of infallibility you create. The only way to avoid them was to do everything properly so there would be no reason to apologize.

"Yes, Sir," Xiao Lang answered in a monotone.

He was alone in Fanren's home office. She had allowed Xiao Lang to use it for this meeting. He was currently in the middle of a video conference with the Elders. They were not informed of Xiao Lang's transfer to Japan and so they were very displeased when they found out. They had originally thought it was just for a day or two, just enough time to meet with the Daidoujis and Amamiyas. Little did they know that his stay would be indefinite. They had immediately called this meeting to tell Xiao Lang what they felt.

Xiao Lang received that call over an hour ago.

Now, after everything was prepared, he found himself sitting in view of ten large monitors. Each one was portraying one of the Elders. He was always in their presence but he could never accustom himself to the suffocating feeling he felt when he was around them. Even now, hundreds of miles away, the sound of their very voices threatened to choke the life out of him.

They had started the meeting twenty minutes ago. They had spent all that time admonishing him on his inappropriate behavior. He was used to being scolded and berated. This was usually the prologue to all of his meetings with the Elders. He was once again reminded of his position and his duties. It was always the same.

"Apologies are weaknesses," came a voice from a different monitor. "Never do anything that will merit an apology. Do everything the way they are supposed to be done. No mistakes. We expect nothing less than perfect from you, Xiao Lang."

Another one of the Elders spoke. "You are Xiao Lang Li. Surely you know the duties that are attached to that name. Nothing else is more important. If you understand then return here immediately."

"I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment, Sir," Xiao Lang answered with his head bowed in deference.

"And why is that, Xiao Lang?"

None of them knew the reason he was here in the first place so he explained it to them. He presented his case as best he could and in the manner he knew the Elders would most like to hear.

It was a few seconds before anyone from the elders spoke.

"You make a valid point, however, what of your other duties?"

"Was Yelan aware of this plan?"

"Is this the best plan you can arrange?"

"What of the status with these two companies? Has there been any improvements?"

"What exactly do you want to accomplish at the end of all this, Xiao Lang?"

"How long will you be staying there? Surely you won't forget that Li Industries' heart will always be in Hong Kong. It can not function for long in your absence."

Xiao Lang could perfectly see the expressions on the faces of the Elders. Not a bit had changed. It was only now that he realized he looked similar to them. Face always a perfect mask. It was the face he always saw when he looked into a mirror. They bombarded him with questions while demanding assurances that his course of action was in the Li Family's best interests. As what was expected of him, he answered all the questions to the best of his abilities.

"My mother had been informed of this move. I had asked for her permission before doing anything. As for my other duties, I divided them amongst my sisters and I extracted promises from them that they will do their utmost to complete them. In addition to that, I also look over their work before they submit anything to the board. I ask my staff in Hong Kong to send me daily updates on the status of the company. I also address any of the concerns brought to my attention during the time I am in correspondence with them. This idea was originally brought forward by my sisters. Having listened to their arguments as well as trusting my own judgment , I believe that this will help our business relations not only with the Daidoujis and Amamiyas but with other prominent families here as well.

"Right now I am discussing something with the head of the Fujiwara Zaibatsu. If all this goes well, we'll have another big project on our hands. I have already met with Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji and one of the most influential people in that family. Eriol and Fuutie will be assisting me with that account. As for the Amamiya family, I have a meeting with the present head, Masaki Amamiya, tomorrow morning. I will also be meeting with the people I will have to work closely with. Kaho will be my right hand in this venture."

He paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued speaking. "My presence here will speed up negotiations and hopefully pave the way for stronger ties between the different companies. Their influence would be very useful for Li industries. Although I will be staying here for an indefinite length of time. I will be traveling back and forth from here to Hong Kong. You will see me at Li Industries a minimum of two times a week. My mother tasked Eriol and Kaho to do that but I feel that it would be best if I were there personally. Rest assured that I will perform my duties perfectly just as I would if I were in Hong Kong. If another project causes me to do a similar step in the future, then I shall consult with the Elders before taking any action."

He waited for their verdict. If they told him to go back even after everything he told them, he would do so without hesitation. Their word was his law after all.

"I will consent to this."

"As will I."

"And I as well."

Similar answers were heard from the other screens. Every one of the Elders expressed their approval of this venture.

"We shall not be there to watch you, Xiao Lang, but you already know what you should do."

"How you should act."

"Remember everything we taught you, Xiao Lang."

"We will expect only perfection from you. You have our name of your back and you shall carry it proudly."

All of their meeting always ended thus. They would repeat, word for word, everything that Xiao Lang was supposed to be. What he had to be. And, as always, Xiao Lang took them to heart.

The life that had started to show in his brown eyes disappeared in an instant.

_I am Xiao Lang Li. Perfect. Infallible. Insurmountable. I've no need for emotions. All I need is to do my duty._

He gave a deep bow and did not raise his head until all of the monitors were black canvasses in front of him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Corridor on the 34th Floor

Amamiya Zaibatsu Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

May 7, 2009

8:03 AM

* * *

Kaho followed in silence as the people led her and Xiao Lang to the room where they were to meet Masaki Amamiya. Their visit was a formality in order to announce their arrival and temporary stay in Japan. Although the Amamiyas should have already received word of it, Xiao Lang insisted on this meeting. The Li family always did things formally. Xiao Lang had tasked her to be the main go between with the two factions and she was the one who had arranged this meeting. The Amamiya family was one of the top families in Japan. They were also connected to other business clans like the Daidoujis and the Fujiwaras. If everything went according to plan, the Li Family would be able to tap into the various resources of the Amamiyas, as well as all the families they were associated with. They would also gain a staunch ally in their continued domination of Asia.

One of the things that Kaho was really interested in was the young great-grandson they were introduced to. It seemed as though he had only started working for his great-grandfather. Kaho had no proof but she felt it was so. She could still not get over her surprise that he was actually an heir to the Amamiya name. He seemed like a normal person the first time she had met him in that graveyard. The angry looks some of the Amamiya attendants, as well as some of his other relatives, threw at him when he wasn't looking told her that they did not like him very much. An understatement. In truth, she felt they resented him. It may have stemmed from the unwavering confidence and trust Masaki Amamiya bestowed on him. She had never even heard of a Touya Amamiya before they were formally introduced in Hong Kong. She also felt that he was a little uncomfortable during their meeting at the time. He may not have shown it outright but Kaho had sensed it.

She chanced a glance at Xiao Lang and saw the usual serious set of his jaw. It had been a while since she had seen it. It was a few weeks since she had the opportunity to be alone with Xiao lang. She had intended on using this time to see just how different Xiao Lang was from his old self. One of the things she was worried about was that Xiao Lang had a meeting with the Elders last night. He turned to his grim self the moment he left that room. He became the Xiao Lang she first met once again. He had gone directly to Tokyo and brushed aside his responsibility to Ling without a second thought. Kaho had to make up an excuse to Ling so he wouldn't feel abandoned.

Kaho wished that Xiao Lang had gone with Ling. She was hoping that maybe seeing Sakura would help . Kaho already considered her a balm for whatever warped thoughts the Elders sowed into Xiao Lang's head. He was once again lifeless. It was moments like this that Kaho understood the contempt Eriol had for the Elders.

They continued to walk down the expansive corridor. Kaho continued to watch Xiao Lang in all that time. After a few minutes, they were ushered into a large, expensively and tastefully furnished room. Kaho did not expect them to be received in Masaki Amamiya's personal office. True enough, she saw him at the other end of the room. On his side was the man who had occupied her thoughts just moments ago. Xiao Lang walked towards them and Kaho followed suit. As soon as they were right in front of them, Xiao Lang bowed and then offered his greetings. Kaho bowed the same time he did and allowed him to introduce them. The Amamiyas returned their greetings and the Amamiya head invited them to sit on the small nook he had in his office. As soon as they were seated, snacks and drinks were set on the table.

"News of your stay here has gladdened me, Xiao Lang."

"I am honored that that is the case, Sir," Xiao Lang answered with a little bow of his head.

"I am not as young as I used to be. I've been thinking of retiring these past few weeks. The truth is, I fully intend to do so once I see that Touya is settled in and capable of things on his own. He's my protégé. The main reason I involved him in our partnership is because I want him to learn from the best. I have always thought that book smarts should always be augmented by hands-on experience."

Kaho watched them closely and committed everything that was being said to memory. She glanced at the other Amamiya and caught him looking at her. She blinked long to acknowledge him. He looked away immediately. She smiled inwardly to herself. She never thought he'd be the shy type. She returned to the exchange Xiao Lang and Masaki Amamiya were having.

"Touya here will be dealing with everything on our end. He will be the person you must speak with," Masaki said as he gestured to his great-grandson.

Xiao Lang nodded towards him. "On our end, Kaho here will be the go to person. She will be focusing all her efforts on making this a success." Kaho bowed after Xiao Lang spoke. "She will be the one keeping in touch with you. I trust her completely. She will do the job perfectly."

"Touya, would you be kind enough to introduce Miss Kaho to the other people she will be working with? I want to talk with Xiao Lang alone for a while. "

His great-grandson nodded in acquiescence. He stood up and waited for Kaho to do the same. "This way, please."

Kaho gave Xiao Lang a nod before turning to follow the young Amamiya. He opened the door for her. She went out and waited for him to join her side.

He didn't say a word as he led them down another corridor. Kaho concluded he wasn't one to waste words. However, Kaho's interest in him was aroused because of the circumstances of their first meeting. To see his station so drastically changed was a bit of a mystery to her. It was a wonder how the businesslike aura was replaced by that boy next door charm she had seen before. She figured the only way she could understand was if she got to know him more.

She waited until they were alone before speaking. "It was really quite the surprise when I saw you with the Amamiya people in Hong Kong." She saw his shoulders relax a bit. He must have been trying to look serious in the presence of his great-grandfather.

"It was a surprise to see you as well."

She smiled as they resumed walking. "To think I'd run into one of the next heads of the Amamiyas in such a place. Coincidences really are surprising sometimes."

"True." He was very sparse with his words.

"How long have you been working for your great-grandfather? You don't seem as… hard as his other sons. Or grandsons, even." Kaho was aware she was talking a bit brazenly but she realized long before that talking like this always gave you a benchmark on the level of cheek some people can take from a person. It was a dangerous thing to do, especially to one of the people who had complete control over their next business deal. Women's intuition told her this man wouldn't mind it though.

He smiled at her words. "I'm three generations below my great-grandfather. With that number of people, you would think my great-grandfather would be satisfied with his sons or his grandchildren. " He gave a loud sigh before continuing. "He employed my services a few weeks ago. That was just a few days after our first meeting actually."

Kaho stored this fact away in her head. "That is case in some families. Talent exceeds all else. Even birthright. "

"I'm afraid I'm not susceptible to flattery."

She actually laughed at this. He reminded him a bit about what Xiao Lang was like before his meeting with the Elders last night. "I speak the truth. I've seen it countless times because of my association with the Li family."

"Is that so…"

"Also, I'm surprised you're already his great-grandson. President Amamiya is only in his eighties."

"Marrying young is a trend in the Amamiya family. Once you've reached the legal age, a suitable partner is chosen and you're married off. My mother married my father when she was seventeen. That's much younger than usual. I am probably the only Amamiya in this building over 21 who isn't married. The main reason for that is that I've never claimed any of my rights in the family. If I did then I'd probably be exactly like the other Amamiyas you've seen. Masaki-sama excluded of course. "

"I highly doubt that," she answered with a smile.

They eventually stopped in front of a room at the end of the corridor they were in. He opened the door to reveal a large conference room where several people were already waiting. Touya introduced everyone to her in turn while Kaho dutifully memorized all their names and positions. She then introduced herself and delved into matters of business. She conducted herself in a way that would earn Xiao Lang's nod of approval. She wanted them to see how serious she was about this task. A few pleasantries were exchanged and within minutes, she was already on good terms with everyone else. Xiao Lang had shown her that you had to be cutthroat in this business but you also needed to know how to be charming when the occasion called for it. She saw from the corner of her eye that Touya was silent, a ways apart from everyone else.

The scarlet letter was never more obvious.

Kaho was able to get all their contact details before she left. When she was done, Touya finally approached them and announced that they had to return back to the president. The looks they gave him did not escape Kaho's notice despite the lengths the people around them took to be subtle about it. She wanted to roll her eyes at them. They had been friendly and accommodating with her but they looked at Touya like an outsider. It was completely opposite to how the Li people acted. To them, blood was everything. So long as you were a Li, they gave you everything that was equal to the work you put in for the family. This behavior would never be accepted in their place. Only a handful of the people in this room were civil towards Touya. Most of them wore their contempt on their sleeves. This only gained her disapproval. She was too influenced by the Lis. Just like them, she believed that so long as you were under one name, all of you were allies. Only self-serving people sow dissent through their own ranks. She kept her expression neutral despite her growing annoyance. It would never do to let feelings like this show on your face. Though they were working together now, her allegiance was ultimately with the Li Family. She would never allow them to get information from her that they could use to hurt the family in any way.

She bowed to everyone and followed Touya out. She watched his back for a few seconds. Somehow, she felt that he was different from all the people that were in that room. It was something she felt the first time they saw each other. She waited until the door was closed and they were steps away before she said anything. "Not exactly the most cheerful group are they?"

She heard the smile in his voice. "You seemed to enjoy their conversation very much," he answered.

"I meant on you end."

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. "You're so sharp you'll cut yourself."

"Of course, I learned from Xiao Lang. His own observation skills put mine to shame though. "

"I highly doubt that."

Kaho laughed as she recognized her earlier words. "You can consider me different from those people. Backstabbing and jealousy aren't exactly my style. If you do you job well then you are all right in my opinion. Ability means everything. Since we'll be working together from now on, I want us to get along. I'd be honored to work with people who are industrious and dedicated. I have no love for greedy people. "

"You're being brutally honest with me. What's to stop me from telling my great-grandfather about you? Who's to say I'm not just pretending to gain your trust?"

"Ever the skeptic, aren't we? I've already seen you when you aren't around all this," she gestured to her surroundings. "I feel that you and I can get along. I'd like that very much. I've told you that Xiao Lang's observation skills far exceed my own, however, my ability to see through people is second to none."

"That's a very scary combination."

Kaho answered him with a smile.

He held out his hand towards her. "I'd be glad to work alongside someone like you."

"I feel the same way," she said as she took his hand and shook it.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Masaki Amamiya's Personal Office

34th Floor, Amamiya Zaibatsu Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

May 7, 2009

9:27 AM

* * *

He watched Kaho leave the room with a detached look in his face. As soon as Xiao Lang and Masaki Amamiya were left alone, the President stood up and signaled for Xiao Lang to follow him. He did so and was a bit surprised to see him pull out a chair for him. As he took his seat, he couldn't help but notice a large stack of presents in one corner of the room. They took up quite a large amount of room. The Amamiya head followed his gaze and a smile animated his face.

"They're for my great-granddaughter. She's Touya's younger sister. She's been through some tough times in the past few years and so I could not find an opportunity to give them to her. Sometimes I just find myself picking out something for her. She's one of my favorites, that sweet girl. Touya tells me she's been slowly bouncing back to her old self. I might be able to give them to her soon."

The sound of his voice and the smile on his face told Xiao Lang that the old man cherished this young girl very much. The president continued after a short pause. "I'm sure you're interested in what I wanted to discuss with you, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Knowing you, Xiao Lang, I'm sure the way my other sons treat Touya did not escape your notice. "

Xiao Lang remembered the half-concealed looks of hate on the faces of Touya Amamiya's companions. He understood why they felt that way. For people who had spent all their life serving under President Amamiya, it must have been a little unpleasant being brushed aside for some young upstart. What added salt to the wound was that the person in question never even showed any interest in the business until recently. He was ignorant of everything they had spent all their lives learning. To see President Amamiya show him such favor was unbearable for them. Xiao Lang heard that Touya Amamiya had just appeared one day and he was given important positions immediately. Many were angry because it was obvious he only got there because of the President. Even if he was not there to see what was going on, Xiao Lang was trained to be able to put himself into the shoes of people. Because of this, he was able to see both the President's and the other party's side.

"Sometimes it's not seniority that takes precedence. It's capability." It was the most polite thing Xiao Lang could think of in this instance. He did not know both men personally so he could not give a better answer.

Masaki Amamiya gave him an appreciative smile and Xiao Lang knew he gave the answer the old man was looking for. "I think the same way. He may be young and untried but I see great potential in him. Much more so then anyone else. Which of course leads to my request."

Xiao Lang listened intently to the next thing he said.

"I train Touya with everything I've got and I try my best to let people see what it is that I see in him. Unfortunately, I haven't made much progress with the latter. Their jealousy always gets in the way. I don't intend to remain his guardian for very long, I want to rest, too. So in the short time that I remain by his side, I want to introduce him to the best and most capable people I know. I want him to learn from you. I also want him to establish good, friendly ties so I won't be too worried about him when I leave him alone. It shames me to admit but the people inside my company aren't exactly up to the job. Will you help me, Xiao Lang."

The topic of their conversation took Xiao Lang by surprise but he did not allow it to show on his face. This was the last thing he had expected the President to ask. He was thinking of an answer but before he could, Masaki Amamiya was already talking.

"I'm always amazed at how unfazed you seem, Xiao Lang. It's wonderful. Controlling your emotions is an invaluable skill needed in our world. If everyone was like you then we'd all be rich now, eh?"

Xiao Lang acknowledged this with a nod.

"You are the best of your generation. Everyone wants to be as good as you are. That's why I want you to help guide Touya. I'm not asking you to tutor him or anything. I just want you to allow him to watch you. I'm sure that is in itself a very good learning experience. Touya is a very fast learner. And if you could also become good friends then that would be a very good bonus, now wouldn't it?"

It was rare that Xiao Lang could not think of the proper response to a question or request. The President was so sincere in his request that that threw Xiao Lang off for a few moments. He could think of no other reply to him. "I'll do my best."

A smile broke through Masaki Amamiya's face. "Thank you, Xiao Lang. I hope this will be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. "

Xiao Lang exchanged a few more pleasantries with the president. In time, Kaho and Touya returned to the room. Xiao Lang noticed a slight change in the air between them but shrugged it off. It was of no importance to the task at hand. As soon as Kaho reached his side, he told their hosts that they had to bid them farewell. They understood them. All four of them understood how important every second was.

They were escorted out by one of the Amamiya employees. Xiao Lang was glad that person did not dare do small talk with him. There was always one or two people who took a chance like this as an opportunity to further their own standing. Xiao Lang had already removed the part of his brain which gave notice to such attempts. Sucking up to him had always been a lost cause. Unlike Masaki Amamiya, Xiao Lang did not like playing favorites. They reached the first floor in due time. A usual, Kaho had already arranged their ride to be waiting right outside.

He could feel Kaho's gaze on him. She had been watching him the moment they left Masaki Amamiya's office. He did not care for the scrutiny of people beneath him so like most everything else, he just ignored it. As soon as the car door was slammed shut, Kaho spoke up, however.

"What seems to be the problem Xiao Lang? What did Masaki Amamiya say?"

"Nothing is wrong Kaho. I simply find it trying dealing with unimportant matters. Inane requests from business partners are also unwelcome. It's unnecessary to the cause."

Xiao Lang had no intention of being friends with Touya Amamiya at all. He only said those things to placate the old man. He was only cordial to them when the circumstances asked for it. This was the case with all his business associates. No matter how much work they do together, they would always remain outside. The Elders taught him long ago that one can only trust family. The appearance of trust was required when dealing with other people but never make the mistake of trusting those who were not Li. They would pretend to be allies when in fact they will always, until the end of time, remain enemies. Blood was the only thing that mattered. Blood would never betray you.

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He felt the bile surging up his throat. He hated the things he thought now. But even if he hated them, he had to abide by them.

_I'm sick of this._

"Go to her, Xiao Lang."

Kaho's voice smashed through his brooding thoughts. For a moment, he did not understand what she was talking about.

_Go to her._

He knew then what Kaho was telling him. He rested his head back once more and closed his eyes. He had not thought of her at all since he met with the Elders last night. It seemed almost impossible to him how he could forget about her. She had occupied every idle and sometimes busy moments of his brain these past few weeks. An hour in front of the Elders dashed all thoughts of her away from his mind.

_Am I not immune to them?_

The Elders considered Xiao Lang the embodiment of their will. He could not afford to be imperfect when they expected only perfection from him. Everything he had to be was carved in stone. He had to comply. It was what he was born for. But when he was with her, he could be whatever he wanted. He didn't have to conform.

_Sakura._

He said her name in his head and envisioned everything she was. The depth of her eyes, the sound of her voice, and that smile that sends jolts of electricity down his spine. She was everything he wasn't. She was so vibrant and full of life. Things that he so desperately wanted to take and keep for himself during those moments that he was with her. It was only Sakura who could make him feel better about what he was. He briefly wondered how she became such and existence to him but he came up blank. It was like she had always been like that. She was already that existence before he even knew her name. It was like he was tied to her - connected by that invisible string of fate. He didn't believe in any of that bogus destiny and soul connection bullshit but he couldn't find anything else to describe what he felt.

_I want to see her._

He made up his mind in that instant.

"Kaho," he began a bit uncertainly.

"You can drop me off right here, Xiao Lang. I can make it back on my own. I'll start working on the accounts." The smile on her face told him she was just waiting for him to ask. Xiao Lang always appreciated how Kaho was always a step ahead of him.

"Thank you."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Benches beside the sandbox

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

May 7, 2009

2:36 PM

* * *

Classes were over and Sakura and Ling were left waiting for Syaoran again. Sakura wondered why he didn't come this morning but Ling explained that he had an important meeting early in the morning so he had to take off earlier. Ling smiled as he told her this but Sakura felt that Ling was a little disappointed, too. When he told her how busy Syaoran was, she was once again reminded just how much work he had to do. He never mentioned any of it when she saw him. It looked as if he was even enjoying some time off. She and Ling were now waiting in the sandbox in the school playground. Even if Ling was raised in such an affluent family, he still seemed to have kept his love for playing in the dirt. Sakura could already imagine Fanren's face the moment she saw all the sand in Ling's socks.

"Uncle Xiao Lang!" Ling cried out from his sandy seat. He stood up immediately and ran to him. Sakura also stood up as she watched them. She smiled at Syaoran as soon as she met his gaze. She only received an acknowledging nod in response. Instinct told her that something was wrong. She waited for them to stop in front of her before speaking.

"Hey! We missed you this morning." She never allowed her smile to falter despite the uneasy air she was feeling. She was trying to figure out what was so different with him.

"Uncle Xiao Lang, Uncle Xiao Lang," Ling cried as he was happily bouncing beside him. "Remember your promise? You said it last night."

Sakura wondered what Ling was talking about.

"Gather your things immediately. I still have to return to the office to accomplish some other things. "

Ling's smile disappeared from his face. Now Sakura knew that something was definitely wrong. She had never seen Syaoran talk to Ling like this before. She couldn't recognize the hard expression on his face. Ling looked as if he was scared of saying anything else. Still, he tried to talk to his uncle once more. "Uhm, Uncle Xiao Lang… did you maybe… ah, uhm… forget -"

"I said to gather your things and return here. I have a lot of other duties waiting for me. I would appreciate it very much if you would stop wasting my time."

She was bewildered that Syaoran could ever talk to Ling like that. She looked at Ling and saw that he was on the verge of tears. She moved to go to him but he was already running back to their classroom. She turned to Syaoran and was not afraid to let her displeasure show. She put on a very disappointed look.

"There were better ways to talk to him, you know. Whatever happened to make you like that has nothing to do with him. It's not right to take it out on him."

"I don't think you've any right to reprimand me on how I act. You can not even fathom just how precious every tick of the clock is to people like me."

She blinked a few times and tried to figure out if she had just heard him right. He had been sharp with her only once before. And that was mainly because of her ignorance. She didn't think she deserved the treatment he was dishing out at her. She eyed him for a few more seconds before daring to act. She hoped at the back of her mind that her action would not make him any angrier. Mustering up all her courage, she stalked towards him and cupped his face in her hands. She forced him to meet her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

He continued to meet her gaze for a full minute before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then placed his hands over hers. She had half-expected him to yank them away but he surprised her when he took them away and stared at them for another minute. He then pressed the back of her fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes as if in prayer. Sakura could feel the soft strands of his hair and feel his exhale of breath. The action was so unexpected that it took her a while to realize just how embarrassing this would look to anyone to managed to see them. She coloured a little. Still, she waited - afraid to disturb him. A few more minutes passed before she dared to speak.

"Syaoran, are you all right?" her voice was a whisper but they were so close that she knew he heard her.

He gave another sigh before lowering her hands. He did not release them, however. She was relieved to see him smiling. His black mood had completely disappeared. It was the Syaoran she knew.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry about before. I've had a trying day and I took it out on you. Sorry."

"I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to," she replied with a little smile.

Understanding what she meant, Syaoran nodded. "Of course, I shall apologize to Ling as soon as he gets back. Will that satisfy you, Sensei?"

She rolled her eyes at his tease. "Yes, that's fine. Although it would be good if you let go of my hands now. Things are getting a bit awkward."

He let go of her hands immediately . It seemed he had forgotten he was even holding them. Syaoran scratched the back of his head as he apologized once more. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. Just then, she saw Ling walking slowly towards them. He was sniffling and furiously wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. As soon as he reached them, he went straight to Syaoran's side and hung his head. He sniffed once more. She looked to Syaoran and saw him looking at him. He ruffled Ling's hair and then faced her.

"Sakura, will you be doing anything on Sunday?"

"No, I don't have anything planned. Laundry maybe but nothing more, really. Why do you ask?"

"Would it be all right for Ling and I to visit you then? I believe I've already spoken to you about it."

Ling looked up at Syaoran with his mouth wide open. Syaoran looked at him and gave him a wink. His nephew latched himself onto his leg. "Thank you, Uncle Xiao Lang," he said happily. He let go and ran to Sakura, attaching himself to her legs next. "Please, Sakura-oneechan? Please? Can we? Please?" he gave her his biggest smile.

She laughed as she removed his arms from her legs. She knelt until their faces were level. "Is that what you really want?"

He nodded vigorously.

She pinched his cheek softly. "How can I say no to a face like that. I'd love to have you over. When are you guys coming?"

He thought for a while. "Lunchtime!"

"All right, Sunday at lunch then." She smiled when he hugged her.

He let go of her and returned to Syaoran's side, his smile never leaving his face. He reached up for his Uncle's hand. Syaoran smiled at her and mouthed his thanks. She only laughed and gave a wave. "Go on you guys, I'll see you later."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Street a block away from the Kinomoto Residence

First Residential District

Tomoeda, Japan

May 10, 2009

8:45 AM

* * *

Having already kept Sunday blocked off, Xiao Lang had told Fanren that he would be unable to attend to anything regarding Li industries that day. He had told her what he and Ling were doing and she immediately agreed. She even went to the trouble of personally cleaning up his schedule and finding people to finish the tasks he would be unable to do. Xiao Lang knew his sisters would give anything to have a blow by blow account of today so Xiao Lang was keeping an eye out for possible "observers".

He had requested their attendants to drop them off a block away from Sakura's house in order not to earn any unwarranted attention. The cars they favored usually got a few curious glances in a place like Tomoeda. This was the reason he and Ling were now walking towards her house. Xiao Lang pointed it out as soon as the house was in sight. Ling immediately slipped out of his grasp and ran to the house. By the time he had reached him, Ling had already managed to get the gate open and he was currently on the tips of his toes trying to ring the door bell. He was a few centimeters short though so Xiao Lang was entertained by watching him hop and try to press it. After a few minutes, he gave a low chuckle and did it for his nephew.

It was almost a minute before the door opened. Sakura was wide-eyed as she saw the two of them, her hair a little disheveled. She was wearing a faded blue shirt and denim shorts. She was wearing a pair of neon green slippers. They were those gigantic fluffly slippers some people liked to wear. The fact that the slippers were alligators made his smile widen. She was a bit flushed and Xiao Lang knew she had rushed to the door. Despite the simplicity of her dress, he still found himself a bit dazed at how beautiful she was. He preferred like this than when Tomoyo or Fuutie had dressed her. He thought it redundant to dress her up so much when she was already perfect to begin with.

"What in the world are you doing here?" her surprise was evident in her voice.

"Good morning, Sakura-oneechan!" Ling greeted her happily.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She returned Ling's smile and then turned to him. Xiao Lang greeted her with a smile. "I was expecting you to be a little early given what you do for a living but I didn't think you'd be hours early!"

"Oh? Wasn't this the agreed time?" Xiao Lang feigned ignorance. He knew they were hours early but he acted as if it was Sakura who got the time wrong. He could always look convincing when he wanted to. He would rather be roasted alive and served with a side of mashed potatoes before he would admit that he was just as eager as Ling to see her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "My bad then," she said with a little laugh.

It was moments like this that he was grateful she was a bit dense. Well, not exactly dense. She was just too trusting. She was so perceptive of a lot of things but with regards to some, she was just clueless. It balanced out her character somehow. This contrast was something that made her more endearing. Even so, he worried a bit about her because of this. She sometimes acted so carefree, like nothing in the world could hurt her. This didn't help his case at all because he used this as a reason for sticking close to her. He knew the Elders would not approve.

He immediately banished thoughts of the Elders from his head. He never wanted to think of them when he was with her.

"You can leave your shoes here," Sakura told them as she led them in. "I brought out some slippers that you guys can use." She then gestured to a pair of slippers on the floor.

"I want one like yours, Sakura-oneechan," Ling requested with a smile.

Xiao Lang looked down at the slippers Sakura wore. It was just so ridiculous that he had to shake his head. His nephew seemed to love it though if he wanted to wear something just like it.

"Hmm, I think I have something you can use then," she answered. She was about to look through the closet near the door when Ling spoke again.

"Why not the monkey or the tiger one?" He pointed to the slippers that were beside the ones she had offered.

She glanced at them and gave another laugh. Xiao Lang had heard the sound so many times and he still loved hearing it. "The tiger one belongs to my brother and the monkey is my Dad's. Besides, if you wear such big ones, you might trip. I think I still have one your size. Let me go check, all right?"

"Okay!" Ling answered her happily. They waited patiently as Sakura looked through the closet. After a minute, she came back with a pair of slippers that were just as ridiculous as the ones she had on. They had the head of a frog with big goo-goo eyes. Suffice to say, Ling absolutely adored them if the ecstatic cry he gave was anything to go by.

Sakura knelt and placed the slippers by Ling's feet. "Try these ones, they're old but they should fit you well enough. " Ling did as he was told and then gave a delighted laugh. Perfect fit, Xiao Lang assumed. Sakura laughed with Ling and stood up. She offered Ling her hand and Ling gladly took it. Xiao Lang divested himself of his shoes and took the pair Sakura had offered before and silently followed her into the house.

They stopped at what Xiao Lang believed to be the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable." She didn't apologize for its simplicity. Many of the people who they visited apologized for their homes saying something about how it was unfit to seat people like them. Sakura didn't do anything like that at all. It was simple, yes, but he could see from her face that Sakura loved everything about their house. It was home to her after all. He was again reminded of just how different she was from anyone he had ever met before.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?"

Before Xiao Lang could answer, Ling was already off exploring the house. He was about to tell him to stay put when Ling stopped in front of a huge display cabinet filled with what Xiao Lang could only guess as archaeological artifacts. It would not look out of place in a museum.

"Wow, Sakura-oneechan! Did you dig these all up somewhere? " He was gazing at the closest thing to him. It was a small jar caked in dirt.

Sakura stopped beside him and nodded. "Yup. How did you know? You like stuff like this?"

"Nuh-uh," Ling said with a shake of his head. "Fuu loves things like this. She spends forever watching shows on TV where they dig up stuff. They all look kinda like these things."

"They indeed look the same. My dad dug up all of these. It's his job. He's an archaeologist. He goes to faraway places and digs up things like this. When he's not doing that, he's teaching at the local university."

Xiao Lang left the two of them to chatter. He decided to take a look around himself. He was trying to study the house. The décor was simple and functional. No excesses. Xiao lang could glean nothing of its inhabitants. There was an upright piano in the corner and he wondered if it was Sakura who played it. He liked the house overall. It wasn't lavish or extravagant but it had a warm and welcoming atmosphere. He was so used to the gaudy display of wealth their houses had that he found this change refreshing. It was a bit like her. It was simple but there was something about the feel and air of it. It was a soothing feeling.

He looked around the living room one more, this time looking for portraits or photographs of her family. He was a bit disappointed that were none on display. One of the reasons he looked forward to this day was because he thought he could finally put a face on the image he had of her brother. Whenever Sakura spoke of him she would always get this wistful expression on her face and a gentle smile would also grace her lips. Not only that, a sense of pride and joy radiated from her which gave her this extra glow that made her even more breathtaking.

Xiao Lang absolutely hated the sight.

Whenever he saw her like that, he would, despite himself, wonder what she looked like when she talked about him. If she even talked about him at all. Every time she spoke about how wonderful her brother was, Xiao Lang wanted to disgorge what he had for breakfast, or lunch or maybe even supper the night before. He'd always find himself rolling his eyes and muttering inane words against a person he had never even laid eyes on. Prejudice wasn't really his thing. He was just so irritated when she described how perfect she thought him to be. It made him feel, heaven help him, _insecure. _He was not accustomed to the feeling. He wanted to see a picture of him so he could finally size him up. He was convinced that Sakura was just exaggerating. She was his sister after all. There was no chance in hell that there would be a person who could be like that. A person like that would be so much better than he was. And he did not like that. He had already imagined her brother as this small, peaky, hopefully balding, effeminate little man with one eye bigger than the other and three of his incisors missing. He was for one moment crushed that he would not get his picture confirmed.

The next thing Xiao Lang knew, he was being called by his nephew into another room. He followed the voice to the kitchen where he saw Ling already comfortably seated on the dining table. He saw that Sakura was already digging through the refrigerator.

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

Ling answered instantly. "Pudding, please!"

"And Syaoran?"

"I'm all right. Although, a glass of water is fine if you insist." He smiled as he heard her sigh. He continued to look around and finally saw the only photograph in the house. He went to it and too a closer look. It was a picture of a beautiful woman. She looked like Sakura.

"I see you've met my mom."

He turned to see Sakura placing a glass of water on the table. "Your mother…"

"Come on and have a seat, Syaoran."

He gently put the frame back where it was and did as she told. Ling was already halfway through his cup of pudding when he did. He smiled wryly at how fast his nephew was eating.

Sakura stood up after a minute. "Can you guys wait here for a bit? I'll just get ready. Sorry I messed up the time," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Can I see your room, Sakura-oneechan?" Ling looked up from his half-eaten pudding. His eyes were practically sparkling. Xiao Lang knew there was no way Sakura could say no to him. He himself had been on the receiving end of that look a number of times. It was futile to resist.

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you!" Ling replied just as he jumped off his chair. He was already at the end of the room in a few seconds. His excitement was hardly contained. "Which way is it?"

Sakura walked to his side and offered her hand. "This way,"she said as she led them out.

The next thing Xiao Lang heard was the sound of their steps going up the stairs. Left with nothing else to do, Xiao Lang decided on exploring the house again. He walked back to the living room. He stopped beside the piano and ran his fingers on the ivory keys. He wondered what music was usually heard from it.

Without warning, Xiao lang heard the front door open. A tall man entered the living room a few seconds later. His appearance was so sudden that Xiao Lang did not know how to act. The man looked a little over 30 but the penetrating look in his eyes told Xiao Lang he was much older. The way he carried himself told Xiao Lang that this man was an intellectual. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was unmistakably the brown of Sakura's hair. He knew then that he was face to face with Sakura's father.

A look of surprise was on his face and only then did Xiao Lang realize how improper this visit may have seemed to her father. It would be surprising for anyone to see an unknown man just lounging around their living room. Embarrassment was the only thing he felt then. He was blushing furiously as he tried to find the words to explain himself. A small part of his brain was berating him. Xiao Lang Li was never tongue tied. It was something that only happened in weird parallel universes.

The sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs sent a wave of relief through him. The sound grabbed the attention of the man as well. Sakura entered the room a few heartbeats later. A look of shock mixed with a look of such fond affection appeared on her face.

"Otousan! Why are you back here?" she asked as she went to embrace him.

Her father smiled in response and placed a hand on top of her head. "I forgot something. I thought your guests were coming a little before lunch?"

"I got the time wrong," she said with a sheepish smile.

He chuckled before saying, "It's not good to be such a scatter brain, you know."

"I know."

"Well, just apologize and be more aware next time."

"Yes!" Even if he just reprimanded her, he did it in such a gentle way that Xiao Lang could somehow understand the look of adoration Sakura had when she looked at her father. He felt jealousy gnawing at his insides. One reason was because of the relationship Sakura had with her father. Xiao Lang's father died before he was even born. The closest thing he got to a father figure was Wei. He never thought of it before but seeing them made him loathe to realize he was maybe a bit starved for paternal affection. The other reason-the one he wanted to pretend he did not feel – was because there was a teeny tiny voice inside of him that kept telling him he wanted _her_ to look at _him _just like that.

"Oh yeah, Otousan, this here is my student," she gestured to Ling who was trying to hide himself behind Xiao Lang "Ling Fujiwara." Ling gave a clumsy little bow and went back to trying to hide himself.

Sakura's father gave him a reassuring smile as he bent and gently placed his hand on top of Ling's head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujiwara-kun. I'm Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Thank you for getting along with my daughter. She tells me a lot of stories about you so I was wondering when I could get the chance to meet you."

His face was so full of kindness that whatever apprehensions Ling had upon meeting him all but disappeared. "Really?"

"Yes, all of them good. Please continue to be one of her good students, all right?"

"I will!"

"I'm glad," he said with another smile. Ling returned it easily.

"Oh, and that's his Uncle, Syaoran. He's Ling's chaperone for the day." Sakura gave Xiao Lang a little grin as she motioned her head towards him.

The short respite was enough for Xiao Lang to gather his thoughts. He gave a deep bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Fujitaka Kinomoto bowed as well.

"Sakura-oneechan, I haven't finished my pudding yet." Ling tugged at her arm and tried to lead her back into the kitchen. Sakura glanced at her father and he answered her silent question with a smile.

"You can attend to your guests, dear."

"Thanks!" she said over her shoulder as she allowed Ling to drag her out.

As a way of apology for his nephew's impetuousness, Xiao Lang bowed deeply once more. "I apologize for his actions. Sakura and her friend helped him when he was lost in Hong Kong a few weeks ago. He's been attached to her ever since. I'm sorry if our visit seems improper. I did want want to intrude on your home."

Fujitaka nodded in understanding. "It's no problem at all. And you aren't intruding at all. You're my daughter's guests. Sakura's friends are always welcome in our home."

"Sakura also helped me when I was in a tight spot a few weeks ago. I had also wanted to uh… thank her for that. I was surprised when she was my nephew's teacher. Ling requested that we…" He couldn't stop himself from babbling. He was oddly nervous in front of this man. There was a certain humbling air around her father that forced him to silence. His brain was racing to think of something more dignified to say. He wanted to make a good impression on this man.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please continue to look after her," he told Xiao Lang.

His face was so sincere and welcoming that Xiao Lang was able to calm his nerves after a few seconds. "She's the one who's been looking after me actually."

"Is that so?" Fujitaka asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then please continue to help each other out."

Fujitaka's smile was one of genuine concern and kindness that Xiao Lang could do nothing but smile and bow in reply.

"It was good to meet you. Syaoran, was it? Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I must be going. I'm needed elsewhere, you see."

"Please don't let me keep you, Sir."

"You aren't. Well then, I'll leave you in my daughter's capable hands then." He gave a nod of farewell and moved into an adjacent room Xiao Lang let out the breath he did not know he was holding. It was then that Sakura entered the room once more.

"Where's my dad?"

"He went to get the item he forgot."

"Oh, I see."

He was about to speak when her father reappeared. "Ah, Sakura, there you are. I'm off again. I'll be going home a little late. Your brother won't be coming home tonight as well."

"Again?"

"I'm afraid so. He's been really busy with work and things."

"Niisan has work? When did this happen?"

"I'll let him explain to you, dear. For now, I really have to go. You'll take care, won't you? Be sure to be here before it gets too late all right?"

Sakura gave her father a hug. "Hai, hai."

"Well then, enjoy yourselves," he said as he looked at Xiao Lang.

"Yes, Sir."

Sakura followed him to the door while Xiao Lang made himself scarce. He took the chair that was opposite Ling on the dining table. After a bit, Sakura returned.

"That was unexpected."

Xiao Lang rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Do you realize how this visit would appear to your father? The impropriety! I can already imagine what he's thinking about me. That was awful. I have to find a way to salvage my reputation. " Xiao Lang was already racking his brains for a solution to his conundrum.

Sakura only laughed at his apparent distress. "You're over reacting! My dad isn't like that at all. He likes you, is what I think."

"I highly doubt that. Nothing you say right now will make me feel better."

"Oh? Really? Then we'd better get out of here fast then."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"If my brother came home and saw you then you really have to worry. He doesn't like strangers hanging around the house. And unlike my dad, he isn't too nice to not say what he thinks. He'll say it out loud. If that happens, you'll feel even worse."

He weighed that thought in his head. He wanted so very much to meet her brother. Unfortunately, he wanted to meet him at his haughtiest best. Preferably right after landing in his personal jet dressed in his usual Armani black. There was no way he was going into that fray when his head was muddled as it was right now and his jet and suit out of sight. "All right, then."

"Good, wait here with Ling and I'll be done in a flash."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

First Conference Room

Piffle Works, Atelier

Tokyo, Japan

May 10, 2009

9:09 AM

Despite it being a Sunday, the famed Sabbath Day, Eriol still found himself swamped with work. He was surprised when Fanren had dumped a huge stack of documents on his table a few nights ago. It was only this morning that he found it the stack of papers were the things Xiao Lang was supposed to be doing today. He wondered briefly what emergency was so important that Xiao Lang could not be spared. The look on Fanren's face already told him what he needed to know. Eriol was shocked, appalled and impressed, that Xiao Lang actually had the guts to go to Sakura's house. Never mind that he brought Ling along as a mini-shield. Being in a gracious mood, Eriol accepted the extra work without complaint. Besides, it wasn't everyday Xiao Lang just went out to play.

Even if he could scold Xiao Lang,he knew he didn't have the right. He himself was mixing business and pleasure right now. To his defense, it was the Lis who pushed him to spend more time with Tomoyo Daidouji. At this moment, he was in Tomoyo's workshop finishing up the details for their inclusion into Hong Kong Fashion Week. The event was only a few days away and Eriol was making sure every minute detail would be addressed. Nothing must be overlooked. Xiao Lang let him hold this project because he knew Eriol would make sure everything would be perfect. Eriol always made sure Xiao Lang's trust was never in vain.

Although Tomoyo and Fuutie already had an understanding, there were still so many other details to work out. Schedules had to be changed. Fliers had to be sent out. Special people had to be informed and invited properly. The list went on and on. And this was only his own job. He didn't even start scraping off the dust from Xiao Lang's pile back at Fanren's house.

Tomoyo had left him a few minutes ago to make a call. As expected, Tomoyo's workshop was still open. It was only her that was here though. She didn't require her people to come in on Sunday. How Eriol wished the case was the same for the Lis. He knew this was the case with the lower ranking employees. But when you had more responsibility, days off were even more sparse than National holidays with those people. He had arrived at 7 AM just to make sure he would be able to finish up everything on his end. Within these two hours, Tomoyo had only been with him for a few minutes at a time. He would have grumbled about not seeing her more often but he was too swamped with work to even notice after the next few times Tomoyo left him . So much work, so little time.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo reappeared. Eriol gauged her mood from her face and realized she was a bit annoyed. He made sure to be tactful. Tomoyo was a bit similar with Fuutie in that they both had eccentric moods sometimes.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" he asked as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"i wanted to talk to Sakura about something but I couldn't get a hold of her. She's not answering her mobile or their phone at home. It's weird. She told me she'd be home until lunchtime. I wonder where she went."

Eriol had to roll his eyes and smile. He didn't know that they were meeting at lunch. The way Xiao Lang was acting, you'd think they were meeting at the crack of dawn. He had another bit of juicy gossip for the Li sisters. Sometimes they became to insatiable. They called him and Kaho every night to see if anything had happened between Sakura and Xiao Lang. Unfortunately, things were developing very slowly in that department so he never had any good news to share. Aside from the time Xiao Lang goes to Ling's school, he only spends his time in the office. When he's home, he locks himself up inFanren's home ofice.

He was hungry for information as well so Eriol made it a habit to ask Ling if anything was going on when Xiao Lang comes to pick him up. Ling answer was always in the negative. As a way to get back at Xiao Lang for the extra work, he told the sisters about his date with Sakura today. He didn't see the harm in it. He was willing to bet they already knew it through Fanren.

"That Xiao Lang, he needs to learn how to control himself more."

Tomoyo turned to him. "What about Xiao Lang?"

"He and Ling are probably with Sakura. They left early this morning. I saw them getting ready when I left. They must have been excited to see her." He gave a low chuckle.

"What?"

"Easy, now," he tried to calm her down.

"A date, huh. They see each other almost everyday and he still isn't satisfied. He even used a kid as an excuse to keep her to himself again," she complained more to herself than to Eriol.

"Relax. You're not the only one compromised. All of Xiao Lang's work was thrust on me today. Give him his fun, I know I have. "

She only huffed and took a document from the pile in front of her. It seemed it wasn't only Eriol and Kaho who thought that Xiao Lang was seeing Sakura with increasing frequency. Given it was only when he dropped off and picked up Ling from school, you still saw that Xiao Lang was always in a good or even better mood these days. He'd have to thank Sakura for that. Unfortunately for gossip mongers like himself and the Li sisters, this was never enough. They were impatient for results.

Tomoyo remained silent for a minute before speaking again. "May I ask what Fuutie intends to do with Sakura? They still haven't been clear with me on what they want to do with her exactly. She only said she needed Sakura's help for her show. 'Help' can mean so many things."

"Fuutie's still actually thinking about that I think." Given Tomoyo and Fuutie's personalities, Eriol knew something else had to be settled. "However, I think with regards to the both of you, you'll have to decide who's going to dress Sakura first. Last I heard, Fuutie was preparing all the clothes she'd need for the duration of the entire event."

Tomoyo frowned at him. "That's not fair. She's mine. Fuutie can get her own dress-up doll. Sakura has, is, and will always be mine."

Eriol smiled ruefully the statement. If anyone who didn't know them would overhear, they might think Tomoyo was referring to something else entirely. At hearing the word dress, Eriol remembered another detail that he needed to discuss with her. "Tomoyo, when you went to Hong Kong with Sakura recently, did you happen to visit Yu Wang? "

His companion raised her eyebrow in response. "Not that I recall."

"That's odd. When did he meet her do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"It's just that I got a call yesterday. Yu Wang was asking for details on how to get in contact with Sakura. Something about being his muse for Fashion Week."

"What? But I already said that she's mine! Why is everyone getting in on the action these days. They have their own favorite models. They should go badger them. Sakura and I have history so I get priority over her."

Eriol raised his hands as an attempt to protect himself from the rage in Tomoyo's voice. "Don't ask me, I'm just passing along a message. I can't figure out why Yu would ask for her. What I know is that he dresses Xiao Lang. He doesn't even make clothes for women."

"Of course he does. He started last fall. Ugh, now I remember. Sakura told me they passed by his place to get things for Xiao Lang. She even got this coat for free. "

The look on her face told him she did not like what happened. The problem was that he didn't know if she was angry because Xiao Lang took her away that time or that someone other than her gave Sakura clothes to wear. He knew from his interactions with Fuutie that fashion designers could be a bit cuckoo on occasion.

"Yu Wang giving a coat for free? That's rare. he must really like her then. Yu's always stingy to people he doesn't like."

"Of course he'd like Sakura. Everyone would love Sakura if they met her. And what's not to like? She's beautiful, nice, sweet, thoughtful and funny. Why she's perfect!" Tomoyo looked like she felt strongly about what she was saying. If he didn't know any better, Eriol would have bet she was in love with Sakura herself. "I was in love with her a few years back, you know?"

He looked to her face to see if he had heard her wrong. "Excuse me?"

She gave little laugh. "It's weird. Why am I telling you this?" she asked the question more to herself than Eriol.

He only continued to stare at her.

"Anyway, it's true. I was in love with her. And not just the crush kind of love. The full blown I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you sort of love. I was in grade school then. She was no nice and sweet. She was the most important person to me just like her mother was to my mother." She laughed mockingly at herself. "What weird genes my mother passed on."

Her confession was something of a surprise to Eriol. For one, she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact she had just told him something so intimate. She acted as if she just read her grocery list out loud. She looked at him, expecting an answer. Eriol had no idea how he was going to respond to something like that.

"Ah..."

Tomoyo shook her head and laughed again. "Sorry, I just said something weird."

"It's not weird really. Unexpected, yes , but -"

"Look, forget I said anything, all right?"

"Why give up? You seem like a person who perseveres no matter what the odds." Despite himself, he was interested to know more. It was rare that he got to talk to her about things outside of business and Sakura/Syaoran matchmaking.

"Sakura is still the most important person in my life. It's just … I'm not her soulmate, you know?"

He couldn't stop the snicker from escaping his mouth. "Soulmate?" he asked incredulously.

His companion eyed him with something like annoyance. "Yeah. Soulmate. I'm a romantic. Is that wrong?"

"I'd never imagined you to believe in something so abstract."

"There's nothing abstract about it. You just know when you two aren't meant to be. Sometimes, the love of your life isn't your soulmate. When I mean soulmate, I mean the other part of your soul. Soulmates are two parts of one soul. No matter what happens, one half will always be drawn to the other. "

Eriol found this belief somewhat pleasant. "And so no matter what happens, you always meet your soulmate, is that it?"

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess. That's the explanation that I can live most with anyway. I know that Sakura will never look at me that way. She loves me like a sister. That's the only thing I'm ever going to get. I'll be happy so long as I see her happy. Isn't that what loving someone is? You only want them to be happy. Your own happiness becomes secondary."

"Martyr talk." He didn't know why he was trying to cheer her on. There was just this look that was partially hidden by her mile. Eriol didn't like seeing it.

"True. The person I'm going to end up with in the future should be satisfied to be the person I love second-most in the world," she said with a little laugh.

"I guess that means that person has to work hard to make him the one you love most."

"Tough journey. Like I said. It's hard to beat Sakura. She's perfect."

"If you care for her so much, shouldn't you be stricter with the guys who go near her?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you telling me to ban her from seeing Xiao Lang?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, of course not. I only meant -"

"If Xiao Lang was just any sleaze ball out there then you can bet that he won't ever get within a foot of her. But I already told you, right? So long as he keeps her smiling like that, then he can stay by her side. I won't object. You haven't seen how she was so you wouldn't understand."

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"And why are you involving yourself in these plots, Eriol? You're such a cool person that anyone who knew you might say that scheming is beneath you. "

He actually laughed at that. "It might seem that way to some people if you word it like that. My reason is very much similar to yours actually. So long as Sakura will keep Xiao Lang smiling like that then I will do everything to ensure that he stays by her side. You don't know the Xiao Lang I know so you wouldn't understand."

Tomoyo laughed out loud at his words. It was almost identical to what she was saying just moments before.

"Sakura is a very good influence on him," Eriol continued. "I would never imagine him wrestling with a girl in public."

"Me and my friends were there. I told them how serious and stoic Xiao Lang was only to have his image completely ruined when he and Sakura made that scene. Imagine my surprise when he just walked up to us like that. They acted like they were in their own little world, too. Xiao Lang was completely ignoring us. I saw how much it irritated Fanren. All in all, it was very entertaining to watch."

"What did your friends say?"

"They were interested in knowing what the deal was between Xiao Lang and her."

"And her answer?"

"I'm not telling,"

Eriol tried to stop himself from frowning. "That isn't fair. The point of us working together is so we get to learn everything we can and nudge things in the right direction."

"I may be helping but somethings are still off limits. It's a bit personal, you see."

He had already expected an answer like this. Tomoyo never told him anything about Sakura. He was trying his best to learn more about Sakura from her but he was failing miserably. The only thing he knew was that something had happened in the recent past to change Sakura. Tomoyo hinted as much. The catalyst for the change was just anyone's guess. This only made Sakura more intriguing to him. The Sakura he knew was always so positive. He'd always seen her smiling and everyone who met her seemed to adore her. She had already enchanted Xiao Lang's sisters . Not an easy feat.

"Tomoyo." He called her name and waited for her to meet his gaze. "Will I ever be privy to what happened in Sakura's past? You just hint at it here and there but you never divulge anything about it."

"If you're so interested then have a detective snoop around. I'm sure you Li people have the means."

Although she was right, the idea was abhorrent to him. "That may be true but I'd rather not. I want to learn it from you. Or from Sakura. You both are friends of ours. Having you investigated would be the height of rudeness. Had you any designs on the Li Empire then the matter would be completely different. However, I fully believe that you have no intentions to usurp or undermine the Family's power and influence. "

"Spoken like a true Li dog," Tomoyo said with some amusement. "But thank you for being considerate. Everything's still fresh with Sakura but I know she'll open up to you guys soon."

"Then I look forward to the day."

"Being with Xiao Lang helps her out somehow. That's why I want them to continue with their acquaintance. "

"Do you think they could end up in a serious relationship."

Tomoyo seemed uneasy. "That depends. "

"On?" he urged her.

"Whether there would still be anything left of him after Sakura's brother is through with him."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"I hope so. "

"What exactly do you mean?"

"A story for another time. Anyway, the ways things are now, there's only a minute chance that they'd actually hook up. There are so many factors to consider."

This Eriol believed to be true. Because of Sakura's standing in life, it was near impossible that the Elders would approve of the match. They believed they had he right to choose who Xiao Lang would love and that annoyed the hell out of Eriol. If Xiao Lang didn't grow a backbone soon, they would surely tell him not to see her again. Although his acquaintance with Sakura was not yet known to them, Eriol knew it would not take long before the Elders got wind of it. They knew every intimate aspect of Xiao Lang's life after all.

Eriol believed that if Sakura was lost to Xiao Lang then Xiao Lang would be lost to them as well.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Bench under a big _Ginkgo biloba_ tree

Wonderland Amusement Park

Tomoeda, Japan

May 10, 2009

3:03 PM

* * *

It was Ling who decided their destination today. Sakura had asked him what he wanted to do and amusement park was his first answer. Xiao Lang decided to go to the nearest one available. He was all for getting their driver to drive them there but Ling had the desire to use public transportation. Xiao Lang had then spent the most uneventful hour of his life crammed into a small chair in a bus. He all but jumped out the moment they reached they destination.

Coincidentally, it was Xiao Lang's first time being in an amusement park. He found the place a bit unnerving. He was always around the calm and proper demeanor of businessmen and women. Facing the chaos inside an amusement park was something new. It was bedlam. There were people crying out every which way, people who kept bumping into you (although everyone started avoiding them after he glared and practically growled at the third person who bumped into Sakura) and kids chattering excitedly. He longed to be in his isolated room and left alone but he had to chaperone Ling.

And he could be near her. Any torture was worth that.

She completely brushed off the fact that he and Ling had taken more of her time than they had originally intended. She was also willing to meet all of the things Ling demanded of her. Demanded wouldn't be a proper term though. More like weaseled or manipulated. It was always hard to say no to Ling when he started going teary eyed with his lower lip quivering.

They had spent the entire morning running around the park riding ride after ride. Xiao Lang chose to forgo the rides when he got so sick riding a ride with spinning teacups. He wondered how anyone could enjoy such a ride. It rotated so slowly that you couldn't help getting dizzy. He figured the slow speed was so no projectiles would hit any of the passengers. Most especially the disgusting kind. It took everything he had to pretend he was feeling perfectly fine even if he wanted nothing more than to throw up all over his shoes. He made the (laughably lame) excuse that he would rather watch them than partake of what the amusement park had to offer. Sakura tried to get him on other rides but he had refused. As much as he hated to say no to her, he didn't want her to see the partially digested remnants of his early morning meal.

His nephew didn't seem to mind his absence though. He kept pulling Sakura everywhere. Xiao Lang was just forced to follow them from afar. Sakura was nice enough to wait for him when they strayed too far but Ling had his mind on having fun today. Xiao Lang couldn't blame him. He also had the tendency to forget about everyone else when he was with Sakura.

Just as he had expected, all that running around finally exhausted his nephew. Right after they ate lunch, they sat down on an empty bench to rest. And now here they were. Ling was sprawled on the bench, his head resting on Sakura's lap, sleeping soundly. Sakura didn't seem to mind at all. She removed a stray lock of hair that fell on Ling's face every now and then. They had been talking for the past hour about trivial things. They spoke in whispers so as to not wake the sleeping boy with them.

Xiao Lang looked back to see his nephew don an expression that was part contentment, part smugness. It annoyed him. And despite the fact he wanted so much to think otherwise, he knew the exact reason why.

"You shouldn't spoil him so much, Sakura," he said in a reproachful tone.

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes. "Spoil him? I don't think I do."

"The fact that you, just like everyone else, seem to be unable to say no to him speaks volumes. You coddle him too much. My sisters already spoil him rotten. With you adding into the mix, I'm surprised he hasn't decomposed right where he sits."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Where is this anger and bitterness coming from?"

_My indiscriminate jealousy._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered her. "I'm just stating my concerns as to how my sister tends to give her children anything they ask. We live in a dog-eat-dog world so Ling has to learn how to fend for himself at an early age. You can't just give him everything when he asks. He has to learn how to strive for his goals. Challenges like that build character. "

_And maybe when he builds enough of it he'd stop clinging on to you like barnacles on a ship's hull._

She only laughed his argument off. "He's 5, Syaoran. Let him be a kid. Besides, even if Fanren-san and the rest have spoiled him, he never asks anything that's out of line. I think that's a good enough measure of character right there. He doesn't act like a male prima donna nor does he act all snooty like other rich kids. " She stroked Ling's hair once more and Xiao Lang fought the urge to glue her hand to his with super glue so she wouldn't touch anyone else.

_I'm slowly going mad with my desire to monopolize you._

Xiao Lang let out a long exhausted sigh.

"I didn't mean to criticize what-"

He stopped her before she could continue. "It isn't that. I'm sorry I'm all out of sorts. I'm just so irritated right now and I can't help taking it out on other people."

"Irritated? At what?" Concern flooded her voice.

_At myself. For wanting to keep you to myself. For not stopping myself from wanting to keep you to myself. _

He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it immediately. He wanted to voice out what he felt but he didn't want to burden her with his feelings. "...things." It was not enough to fully describe what he felt but it would have to do.

"That hardly gives me an idea of what going on, Syaoran," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "But anyway, anything I could do to help?"

Xiao Lang looked into her eyes and lost himself in them for a moment.

_Stay by my side._

He continued to stare into her eyes until Sakura cocked her head to the side and asked, "Uhm, is everything okay, Syaoran? You're way out of it."

Blinking a few times to dispel his enchantment, he gave a little embarrassed cough. Not enough to hide the furious blush that was on his face but enough so he could turn away from her. He was glad she couldn't hear his heart trying to jump out of his chest. He thought he had finally controlled that aspect of himself but apparently, he still didn't.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to... I must have lost it for a second. I'm all right. Everything's fine, " he answered distractedly.

Sakura sounded like she didn't believe him at all."Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered without turning back to look at her. He might not be able to stop himself from doing more than just stare at her face.

A few seconds of silence passed before Sakura spoke. "Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

He was surprised at the offer so he was unable to answer immediately. "Ah... yes...sure." He still didn't look her way.

"You don't sound sure," she told him.

"I mean, yes. I would love to. Why the sudden offer?" He looked into her eyes then. They seemed even greener than before. It was the first time she ever asked to spend time with him. Usually, it was he who was eating away at her time.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked him with a smile.

She looked so beautiful to him then that he wanted nothing more to pull her closer to him. As if on cue, Ling stirred. They both watched as he slowly heaved himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Xiao Lang didn't like seeing the smile Sakura had when she looked at his nephew. He really needed to control his emotions.

Especially his feelings of jealousy.

Xiao Lang couldn't help but flinch when he saw Ling casually snuggle up to Sakura. "I want ice cream, Sakura-oneechan," he said in a dreamy voice. It seemed that he wasn't fully awake yet.

_How typical. He wakes up and the first he does is ask for what he wants._

He let out another sigh. He was aware of the glance Sakura threw at him. He just shook his head in response. His feelings were slowly spiraling out of control. Who'd have imagined he'd be so jealous of a five-year old. He knew Ling's affectionate nature. His nephew loved hugging people and staying close to them. In spite of that, he felt angry when he saw him put his stubby, little arms around her or share his meal with her or whisper something into her ear.

He thought he could spend the day with Sakura but he faded into the background as Ling continued to usurp her every second. He always had her undivided (most of the time anyway) attention when they were together so he was unprepared for the emotions he felt when he had to _share._ Acting aloof and detached was the only way he could stop himself from calling their driver and sending Ling home so he could be with her alone.

"Do you want one in a cone or would you like something else?"

"A cone, please." Ling smiled his usual you-won't-be-able-to-say-no-to-me smile. Xiao Lang knew Ling couldn't help it. That was just the way he is. It was Xiao Lang who had to adjust.

An ice cream stand was a few meters away from where they were. Xiao Lang volunteered his services. It was a good idea to distance himself from them for a while. Maybe it could help clear his head.

He decided on two chocolate fudge cones for Sakura and Ling. You could never go wrong with chocolate. He chose vanilla for himself. As he was about to place his order, he noticed that the man was looking at Sakura and Ling. Xiao Lang had good eyes when it came to people gawking at Sakura. He purposely blocked his view of them. He was not aware of the glare he was throwing the person in front of him until the man apologized.

"Ah, sorry, sir. I didn't mean -"

"It's fine," he cut him off, the sooner he could get what he wanted, the sooner he could go back to Sakura and spirit her away. Like always, he had very low tolerance for people who kept leering at her.

"It's not what you think, Sir."

"As you say," Xiao Lang answered curtly. He wished the man would take a hint and just get on with it.

"I was just admiring your family, Sir."

"Excuse me?"

The man gave him a gentle smile. "Your wife and your son, Sir. All of you are just so pretty that one can't help but stare. I missed my own family when I saw you sitting together."

He blushed as he realized what the man was saying. He wondered if everyone else who looked at that made the same assumption.

"No, she... she isn't. We aren't... ah... related."

"Related, Sir?"

_Of course he wouldn't understand you, speak more clearly, fool._

"I meant that she isn't my wife."

It was the man's turn to blush. "I apologize, Sir. It's just, watching the three of you, I just thought..."

"It's all right."

"Then she must be your girlfriend then. You two suit each other. You're both wonderful to look at."

He found himself turning redder by the second. "No, that's not right either." For some reason, he hated the words he spoke next. "They are my nephew and his homeroom teacher, if you must know."

"Oh, so she isn't your girlfriend yet."

The conversation was vexing him as it continued. " No. Not my girlfriend. Period."

The vendor looked puzzled. "Forgive my bluntness young man but are you all right in the head?"

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"If I were you, I would have staked my claim on her the moment I first laid my eyes on her. There aren't many women like her around anymore. If some other guy took her for his own then you'd be the one left crying. "

Xiao Lang found it humiliating to be told this by someone like him. "My ice cream order, please. Two chocolate fudge cones and one vanilla."

"Whoops, must be the shy type," the man in front of him whispered to himself.

Xiao Lang felt he had had enough. He took a wad of bills from his wallet and dropped it on the counter. The moment he got his ice cream, he immediately stalked off. "Keep the change,"he said simply as he turned his back and walked away.

The exchange made his mood even more sour. It must have shown on his face because the first thing Sakura did when she saw him was raise her eyebrow.

The moment he took his seat beside her, she immediately asked, "What? Did they not have the flavor you want?"

He shot her a look and she just nodded in understanding. He knew she was just trying to lighten the mood but the things the man said were etched into his brain. He couldn't understand why it ticked him off so much. Trying to distract himself, he thrust the two chocolate cones towards Sakura.

She took one and handed it to Ling before taking her own share. Xiao Lang took a huge bite from his scoop.

"Sakura-oneechan, let's share!" Ling said as he raised up his cone to Sakura.

Sakura laughed lightly and said, "But we have the same flavor."

Ling looked to the cone Sakura was holding and pouted. He then slowly turned to stare at the cone on Xiao Lang's hand. Xiao Lang was to busy staring at a sparrow on a tree branch that he did not realize what Ling was doing. He stared out into the distance for a full minute before turning back to his forgotten cone. Only then did he see his nephew staring intently at his melting ice cream scoop.

He looked to Sakura for an explanation but she only looked at his cone and then at hers. Xiao Lang had not been paying attention to what they had been talking about so he did not know what was going on. Throughout his mental debate of trying to figure out what to do, Ling was still looking at his cone. He did the only solution he could think of.

"Do you want some of mine, Ling? It's a bit melted though," he said as he offered it to his nephew.

A smile brightened up Ling's face. "Really? I can have it?"

"Of course."

"Then let's trade, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Ling then took the offered cone and gave it to Sakura. Sakura held on to it on instinct, a slight look of confusion on her face. Xiao Lang then watched as Ling took the cone Sakura was holding and then as he placed it on Xiao Lang's empty hand. His look of confusion mirrored Sakura's.

"There! Now we can share,Sakura-oneechan!"

"Uhm, right. Sure," Sakura said with a smile although Xiao Lang knew she was also wondering about what Ling had just done.

"Here, Sakura-oneechan," Ling said as he raised up his cone towards one more.

Sakura took a small bite before giving it back to Ling. She then offered Ling a bite of the cone she had. Ling took a bite, his delight evident in his actions.

Xiao Lang watched with aggravation as Ling shared his ice cream with Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, was happy to humor him. He glared at a tree in distance and detached himself from his surroundings. If he didn't, who knew what else he would do.

He bit into the half-melted ice cream, his only consolation the fact that Sakura had bit into it before him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fanren's home office

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

May 10,2009

7:19 PM

* * *

The sound of the door opening tore Fanren's attention from the documents in front of her. She was standing close to the window where she was trying to distract herself with the view. Before she realized what was happening, someone already tackled her. She glanced down to see her youngest hugging her legs fiercely.

"I'm back, Mama," he told her happily.

She smiled and handed the documents to Eriol before bending over to carry her son. Ling held on to her tightly as she hugged him back. "Welcome home, Ling."

Ling placed a kiss on her cheek before resting his head on the her shoulder. Fanren walked to a couch and seated herself. She watched Eriol go to where his cousin was silently pouring over other important files. "I thought you'd be here later. I assumed you were going to have supper with Sakura."

"Sakura-oneechan offered to cook us dinner but Uncle Xiao Lang said no." Fanren couldn't see her son's face but she knew from his tone of voice that Ling did not like this decision. "He said we already took up too much of her time." She knew her son was pouting.

"May be your Uncle Xiao Lang was just worrying for Sakura. She must be tired after playing with you all day. You went there so early after all. Sakura needs to rest, too. Aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I had a nap after lunch."

"Oh, I see. Where's your Uncle?"

"He said he has to talk to Grandma first and he'll just come down for dinner. "Ling straightened up but stayed on Fanren's lap. "Mama, I did everything you told me to."

Fanren couldn't help but grin. She saw the questioning look Eriol shot her. "Oh really?"

"Yes! I stayed beside Sakura-oneechan the whole day. And I hugged her whenever I could. Then I kissed her on the cheek lots of times, too. And I also shared all my food with her."

She kissed the top of his head. "That's great. I'm so proud of you."

Ling answered her with a silly smile.

"How was your Uncle?"

His smile faltered then. He hugged her and whispered, "Mama, I think Uncle Xiao Lang's mad at me. He seemed angry and irritated when we went to the amusement park. I really haven't seen Uncle Xiao Lang angry but I though that he might be then. I kept hiding behind Sakura-oneechan. I was afraid he'd scold me. Is he angry at something I did, Mama?" Ling looked up to her, looking for reassurance.

Fanren felt awful that she let her son feel this way. She had only been thinking of her plots that she failed to consider how her own son might feel. She resolved herself never to use her son to make Xiao Lang jealous. "Of course not! Uncle Xiao Lang is angry at himself. Why would he be angry at you? You're the sweetest, nicest, most precious little boy that ever lived." Fanren cupped his cheek as she said this. It was enough to reassure her son as Ling smiled back at her.

"Okay! Then can I do anything to help Uncle Xiao Lang feel better?"

"Just be your normal self and don't worry about a thing, dear."

"If Mama says so."

"I'm sorry, can Mama do anything to make you feel better?" She hugged her son again.

"Sleep beside me tonight, Mama."

She smiled at how simple her son's request was. "Is that all? I'd love to dear. But you don't want me to buy you anything or go with you somewhere?"

Ling was silent for a few minutes. "Then Mama, next time, let's go to the amusement park, too."

"Would that be all right? You already have Sakura-oneechan right? Is it okay for me to be even there?" Fanren gave a little pout.

"Of course mama! I really like Sakura-oneechan but I still love Mama the most in the whole world!"

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you," she replied as she hugged him even closer.

After a few moments, Ling gently shrugged out of her arms. "Mama, I'll go greet Papa first and then go get ready for dinner."

She finally let go of him. "All right, I'll see you later then." She gently propped him on the floor. After smiling at her, Ling ran to the door. Fanren caught a glimpse of one of his retainers as the door opened.

A few seconds passed before Eriol spoke up. "You'd stoop so low as to use a five-year old to further your own plans?" His look was half reproachful, half amused.

Fanren gave him a coy smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure. What's the point, though? Even if you make him jealous you wouldn't be able to actually see him jealous. Isn't it a waste?"

"I don't think it is. And it isn't a waste. I never do anything that's not thought out properly. I casually suggested going to the amusement park. Ling is very easily influenced, you know. I knew for sure that was where they'd go. Knowing Xiao Lang, he'd go to the closest one at hand. He wouldn't want to waste any of the precious minutes he has with Sakura. That leaves them with only one location. That makes it easier for me to plant agents to watch over them. Therefore, I have their entire date on video. I was debating whether to bug Ling too but I stopped myself. It seemed a bit overkill. "

Eriol couldn't help but be impressed. "And you didn't tell me this because?"

"You were playing with Tomoyo today, I didn't want you to think about Xiao Lang. "

He blushed slightly at the sound of Tomoyo's name. "Am I one of your match-making projects now?"

"Don't be absurd, Eriol. You don't need any help moving things along."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Have any of my sisters talked to you recently?" she asked him.

Eriol shook his head in reply. "Not today. Maybe Kaho?" he said as he looked towards his cousin.

Kaho shook her head.

"That's odd. I called Fuutie to gloat about my that time we saw Sakura in Tomoeda. She didn't seem affected at all. They have something, I just know it. I have to find out what it is."

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. "You're still gloating about that?"

Kaho joined their conversation then. "I thought this was a collective effort. It's like your trying to up one another by the deviousness of your schemes."

Fanren laughed at Kaho. "Feimei actually helped me with today. She gave me the basic idea and I filled out the details. I'm going to share the video with everyone so it isn't fair that they're hiding something from me. "

"We'll be in Hong Kong next week so everything should be fine, right?" Eriol tried to reassure her.

"But Fuutie'll keep her to herself."

Eriol smiled at Fanren. "Then you should keep her to yourself before that happens, eh?"

She huffed in response, "As if. That's near impossible with Xiao Lang around."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang's room

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

May 10, 2009

7:34 PM

* * *

"Yes,Mother. I'll personally deal with all the matters you've brought to my attention."

Xiao Lang was currently in a conversation with his mother. It was a habit of his to always call and update Yelan with the events of the day whenever they were out of Hong Kong. Today was no exception. Although his staff kept him informed of everything that happened in the company, he needed the insight of someone who could see the larger picture. They spent almost 20 minutes discussing business related concerns. Xiao Lang did not tell her what he did today. He was sure his sisters would have already told her. Besides, he was too embarrassed to even say a word about it.

"Then I shall leave everything to you, Xiao Lang," came the voice from the other line.

"Yes."

"I know you're busy but you must be here for Fashion Week."

"Yes, Mother. I've had Eriol arrange my schedule. We'll be there to help out within a few days. "

"Than I shall expect you then."

"Until then, Mother."

"Take care of yourself, Xiao Lang"

"Yes, Mother."

As soon as his mother ended the call, Xiao Lang sunk down a chair, exhausted. He did not anticipate that today's events would drain him so. It wasn't so much the physical activity that exhausted him, it was trying to control his emotions that took the greatest toll.

Xiao Lang thought he was going to enjoy today but he was wrong. He hated every moment of it. He hated seeing Ling cuddle up against her. He hated the glances every guy (sometimes even girls) gave her. But what he hated the most was that he couldn't do anything about it. He had no right to tell everyone else to leave her alone. He was only an acquaintance. Nothing more. He shrugged off that vendor's claim that he was more than what he really was. It wasn't until he and Ling were alone in the car headed for home that he realized what he really wanted. He didn't want to be just an acquaintance. He didn't want to be _just _a friend. He wanted so much more. That was why he was so irritated at the man. He kept telling Xiao Lang the things he really wanted but did not have the courage to act on.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch.

_I want you. I want you so much._

He could not recall wanting anything as much as he wanted her. If he could keep her in a box and hide her away somewhere, he knew he would. However, he also knew he couldn't – that he shouldn't. He couldn't just reach out and grab her.

_You deserve so much better._

To him, she was the very embodiment of perfection. She couldn't be allowed to be tainted by him. All he could do was pine away for her in secret. Had she been his, she would only be stained by his own darkness. If the Elders knew of how he felt about her, he knew they would hurt her. They would hurt her so she would go somewhere he couldn't reach. He wasn't supposed to long for any woman. The Elders had told him long ago that they would choose the most fitting person for him.

But he longed for her.

Xiao Lang would never allow the Elders to learn that. He would rather keep everything to himself. He would keep everything hidden. He was willing to pretend she meant nothing more to him than an important business acquaintance. He would tear his own heart fiber by fiber if it meant they would not touch her, would not hurt her. He would do anything so long as he could still stay by her side. Nothing mattered to him but that. That was what he kept telling himself. What he didn't know was how hard it could be. Today alone was already a challenge.

"Li-sama, they are waiting for you downstairs."

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not even hear the attendant entering his room. Xiao Lang looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. He did not dare speak else his voice betray his inner turmoil. He took a few minutes to compose himself before heading for the dining room. As he entered, he was welcomed by his older nephew.

"Uncle Xiao Lang!" he greeted him. "I was about to go call you again. Let's eat."

He managed a little smile before going to the seat his nephew pulled out for him.

"Stay beside me, Uncle Xiao Lang!" Rei said happily.

"Ah! No fair!" Fuu complained. "He sat beside you yesterday! Uncle Xiao Lang sits beside me tonight."

"But-"

"Why don't you both stay beside your Uncle?" Fanren's husband suggested. Xiao Lang knew he liked eating in peace. He never condoned arguments when in front of a feast. "Would you mind, Eriol?"

"Not at all," Eriol replied as he vacated the seat beside Xiao Lang. "Why don't you sit here, Fuu?"

Fuu immediately took the offered seat. "Thank you, Eriol!"

"Anytime," he said as he headed for Fuu's original spot.

Fanren noticed Ling stick out his lower lip. Something did not sit well with him. "What's wrong Ling?"

"I wanna sit beside Uncle Xiao Lang, too."

"But you already had Uncle Xiao Lang to yourself today, Ling," Rei, pointed out.

"Yeah! Where did you guys go anyway? Rei and I could have come, you know. You and Uncle Xiao Lang left before Rei and I woke up." Fuu answered with a little pout. She was a bit put off that Ling and Xiao Lang left without her or Rei.

"We went to Sakura-oneechan's house."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "The pretty lady who helped you before?"

Xiao Lang's left eye twitched after hearing his nephew call Sakura pretty.

"Yup, the one with brown hair. We were supposed to go to Tomoyo-oneechan's house too but Sakura-oneechan said she was busy. Ah, yeah, Fuu, did you know? Sakura-oneechan has a big case thing with lots of the stuff you like."

Fuu stopped drinking from her glass to answer. "Stuff I like? Like archaeological artifacts?"

Ling scrunched up his face. It was obvious he did not know what Fuu was saying. "Uhm, the ones you dig up in the dirt?"

"No way!" his sister exclaimed. "How did she get all those?"

"She said her Dad dug them all up."

His sister seemed too shocked to speak. After a few seconds, she got herself together. "Where exactly did you go, Ling?"

"Sakura-oneechan's house."

Fuu sighed in frustration. "And where is Sakura-oneechan's house?"

Ling looked to Xiao Lang for help. "Tomoeda, " Xiao Lang answered for his nephew.

"Like Tomoeda, Japan? The Tomoeda that's a few minutes drive from Tokyo? "

Xiao Lang wondered where this conversation was heading. Everyone else was already eating but they kept an interested eye towards the conversation Xiao Lang was having with the children. "Is there another Tomoeda I'm not aware of? Yes, that Tomoeda."

"Sakura-oneechan's full name is Sakura Kinomoto, right? Is she somehow related to Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

He looked at his niece in bewilderment. He had only met Sakura's father today. He wondered where Fuu could gave picked up his name from. "Yes, but how in the -"

Fuu's deep intake of breath stopped the flow of Xiao Lang's words. Everyone else looked to the young girl in concern. "Oh my goodness! You've met Kinomoto-sensei? Uncle Xiao Lang! Why didn't you tell me you were going to his house.?"

His niece's outburst caught him by surprise so it took a few seconds before he could come up with a proper reply. "I had no idea who her father was. It was a coincidence we met him at all. Why do you know him? "

"Of course I know him! He's one of the most famous archaeologists here in Japan. He gives lectures and conferences all the time. He's at the front of the field! Every aspiring archaeologist in Japan has to know him. He's the person we all look up to. He has a daughter and a son and his wife passed away years ago and he still hasn't remarried. He's a currently a professor at the Towa University in Tomoeda but he goes on digs and things every now and then. Also, he's my future father-in-law."

Fuu's father choked on the shrimp he was eating. Fanren started to pat him on the back, "Easy dear, easy. She's joking. Joking!"

"No, I'm not! I'm going to marry his son one day!"

Xiao Lang couldn't stop the look of disgust that showed on his face. He hated Sakura's brother more than anyone at this moment. He was already a constant annoyance when he was with Sakura and now he was even invading Xiao Lang's own family. He was vaguely aware of the snicker that left Eriol mouth. He threw a glare at his direction but Eriol only laughed harder.

"What's with that face, Uncle Xiao Lang?" Fuu asked him.

He turned to her, his expression unchanged. "Aren't you too young to talk about these things?"

"Xiao Lang is absolutely right," Fuu's father added.

"Papa, I'm eleven. I'm almost a teenager. I can get attracted to boys now, okay?" Fuu said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't approve," Xiao Lang said immediately.

_No way in hell._

"Neither do I," her father agreed.

"Besides, you've never met this person before, have you? He might be the ugliest person that ever walked this fair Earth." Xiao Lang's prejudices were slowly rising to the surface. He really didn't like this guy.

"True, true!" Fujiwara-san said with a tap on the table.

"Nuh-uh!" Fuu answered vehemently. "They said Kinomoto-sensei's late wife is a model." Xiao Lang remembered the only picture he saw in Sakura's house. "And you've seen Kinomoto-sensei! Do you honestly think that that combination would spawn something not of this Earth? He looks good, I'm sure of it. Sakura-oneechan's super beautiful so wouldn't it be normal to think that her brother would be super handsome, too?"

Xiao Lang thought of Fujitaka Kinomoto and the woman on the picture. He could not deny that Fujitaka Kinomoto was a very good looking man. The woman on the picture, his late wife, was also very beautiful. He could see where Sakura got her looks from. Her brother on the other hand ...

_That combination would definitely result in something good. _

He refused to accept it. He would never let that person near his niece. For the sake of his sanity, that man must never be within a kilometer of Fuu.

"He's too old for you."

"Yes, dear. I think so too," Fanren agreed with her husband, "How old is he anyway?"

"Probably in his late twenties. That's what the other people say," Fuu answered.

"Other people?" despite wanting to end this conversation, Xiao Lang couldn't help but be curious.

Fuu locked gazes with to him before speaking. "Kinomoto-sensei's family is kind of famous. Kinomoto-sensei's students know tons about them. I talked to lots of them whenever I attend his lectures. They told me that his children are both super pretty and that's why I'm sure your assessment of my future husband is wrong, Uncle Xiao Lang. "

"Don't call him that, " her father said with a growl.

Fuu ignored her father. "I never would have thought that the person Ling likes would be his daughter. We might even marry them both- "

"Stop!" Xiao Lang cried out. "Stop this conversation right now. Spare me, please." The idea of Ling liking Sakura in that way ruffled Xiao Lang in ways he could not describe. He could not hear any more.

Eriol was just sniggering in his seat with Kaho looking at him, amused.

"Hmph. Fine," Fuu grumbled. "When are you seeing Sakura-oneechan again, Ling?"

"Oh, please," Xiao Lang said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Tomorrow at school!"

"Can you tell her we'll visit her house next Sunday, too?"

"Hey!" Xiao Lang said in protest. Whatever proper decorum he always showed in front of his niece and nephews was completely erased.

Fuu and Ling ignored Xiao lang. "Sure!"

"Aren't you imposing on this young lady a little too much?" Their father was trying a different approach to dissuading his children from going through with their plans.

Ling shook his head. "No, Sakura-oneechan's real nice. She said we could go anytime."

"She'll be in Hong Kong though." Everyone looked to Kaho who had been silent until now. "Fashion week," she said by way of explanation.

Xiao Lang rubbed his temples even harder.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Seats farthest from the entrance

Cafe Coral

Tomoeda, Japan

May 11, 2009

6:15 PM

* * *

Sakura watched as Xiao Lang ordered their dinner from the waitress who came to their table. The main reason she had asked him to dinner was because she was worried about how he was acting yesterday. He seemed to be angry at something she didn't know. He told her he had some things troubling him but he refused to talk about them. She figured it might be because Ling was there. She thought that if they were alone, he might open up more. Unfortunately, aside from some dark circles under his eyes, Syaoran looked perfectly fine. There was no trace of whatever mood he was in yesterday. He was his usual self. Sakura didn't know what to think about it.

He must have noted her scrutiny for he asked, "Is my something wrong with my face?"

_Other than the fact that it looks too good? No, nothing at all._

Only a blind person would not notice the looks almost all of the women in the restaurant gave Syaoran. The waitress herself was super nice and accommodating. It reminded her of the times when she and her brother went out to eat. It was even worse when her father had joined them. Because of this, she was already used being observed like a specimen under a microscope. She knew these women could be vicious in their assessment. She was sure she was already being thought of as the twin sister, the younger sister, the cousin, the brother-in-law's youngest sister, the father's niece's brother's seventh-cousin-twice-removed. And just like when she was with her father or brother, she pretended that nothing was amiss. The last time she told them how uncomfortable she felt, they went to extremely embarrassing lengths to make her comfortable. It was sweet but she didn't want a repeat performance. She didn't know if Syaoran was like that, too, but she didn't want to risk it.

"I was wondering why you look so different from yesterday."

"Yesterday? Was I acting out of sorts yesterday? "

_Talk about short-term memory._

"Yes. Completely different. You looked like you had so many things on your mind. "

A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah, yes. My brooding and troubled countenance." He smirked at her then. "I was actually trying to see if I could get you to invite me to spend time with you. I'm always the one asking for your time so I wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end. It feels very nice, thank you."

Sakura dropped her jaw in surprise. She felt the urge the wipe the smirk of his face.

_And I was really worried for you, too._

"What... what the?" she sputtered.

"You're a really nice person, Sakura. That's why it's so easy to manipulate you into doing certain things. I knew that if I pretended to be troubled, you'd worry about me. And seeing as we didn't have any time to really talk yesterday, you brought it upon yourself to ask me to spend some time with you to see if you can help out with my problems." The grin he had on was infuriating.

"Well, that's the last time I'll ever worry about you," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, that's impossible. Like I said, you're far too nice. You could never help but worry about your friends."

"Well then, I'll stop considering you a friend." Sakura was aware that to people watching, this looked similar to a playground spat little kids would have. She was so ashamed that he could play her so easily. Her face was red as she turned away from him. She heard him but that made her more resolved to ignore him.

_Stupid Syaoran. That's the last time I'll ever stay up half the night worrying about you._

She felt cold fingers lightly brush her cheek and she reflexively turned to face him. He had reached over to touch her face. He had an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I lied. It was a joke. In very bad taste."

"If you knew, then why bother making it in the first place?"

"I know. It was stupid of me. I just like teasing you is all." He smiled that innocent boyish smile of his once more and Sakura felt her anger dissipating in one heartbeat.

"Well, yeah." She really didn't know how to answer that. She was also still slightly self-conscious after he touched her. He on the other hand seemed perfectly composed. Sakura's heart was already beating like crazy.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I'm all right now, really." He looked at her seriously. " I already worked my problems out on my own. It wouldn't be good to always depend on you. But seriously, thank you for your concern."

"Ah, sure. Okay," she replied a bit hesitantly.

"I was actually glad I could get the chance to talk to you today."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'll be leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow and I won't have any other chance to see you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"It's about the Hong Kong Fashion Week."

_I completely forgot._

The event slipped her mind. Tomoyo said for her not to worry about it so she didn't bother. The result was that she completely forgot about it. And she promised she would go , too.

"Like I thought, you forgot."

"I'm sorry, they told me not to think about so I didn't," she replied sheepishly.

He gave a low chuckle. "It's better that you did. I am here to persuade you once again not to come."

"Huh? I thought we already agreed that I was going?"

"I'm a bit fickle, forgive me."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Syaoran continued like he did not hear her. "I have no idea what my sisters have up their sleeves or skirts. I don't know what they'll ask you to do. So, in order to prevent that, I thought you could make up an excuse why you couldn't come. A broken...I mean, sprained ankle would be a good start. Maybe migraine attacks, peptic ulcer, gingivitis - "

"Gingivitis?" Sakura echoed.

"Scratch that. That's a little too..."

"Gross."

He grinned at her. "Exactly. The bottom line is that you have to make up a very believable excuse as to why you can't attend. I can help you furnish the necessary medical documents. You needn't- "

"Why would I need medical proof?" What he was saying made no sense to Sakura at all.

"My sisters won't believe you unless you have irrefutable proof. They'll think you're trying to weasel out on them again. This way, if you show the papers, they'll be forced to believe you."

"But that would be too suspicious."

"How so?"

"I mean, I tell them I can't come because of some medical complication and then... Poof! I show them some papers right after? Doesn't that seem a little..."

Syaoran rested his chin on his hand. "You're right, it looks staged."

"Because it is."

He looked at her again. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"How about if I go just like I promised and then I'll take extra care."

"Do you honestly think that would be enough? My four sisters, when together, are beyond anything you have ever encountered. "

Sakura could only smile at him. "Then I'll be very, very careful and then I'll stay with Tomoyo every second." When he still did not look satisfied, she added, "And you'll be there, too. You told me before that they couldn't do anything weird if you were there to stop them."

He scratched the back of his head. "I did say that."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"I suppose," he conceded. He looked like he resigned himself to his fate.

It was then that their food arrived. Sakura was once again surprised by what he had ordered. It was like he ordered every single item on the menu.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" she whispered as soon as the last tray was placed in front of them.

"It's fine," he told her as he pushed a plate filled with different fruits dipped in chocolate towards her.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"I don't like sweet things," he answered her with a smile.

"But you ate that chocolate ice cream yesterday!"

"Well, yes. I had too. Ling wanted a trade."

"You could have said no, or I could have bought a different cone," she said and raised a spoonful of paella into her mouth.

"And miss my chance to get an indirect kiss from you? No way."

Sakura almost dropped the spoon she was holding. "What the?" She looked to him and saw he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, you! Argh, why can't I win against you?"

Syaoran only laughed in reply before popping a blueberry into his mouth.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Holy cow, this thing is impossibly long. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Did you guys know that if I put all my chapters into one document file (including this latest one), the entire story is almost 400 pages? 400 pages! That's crazy. I'll try to control my diarrhea of the mind soon. I type so many unnecessary things sometimes. That may be the reason why my chapters are getting sooooo long.

Anyway, next chapter: Enter Fashion Week! Things are moving at a snail's pace but better that than no pace at all, eh? Phew! Another chapter in the books. Tell me what you guys thought.

Also, you guys must be wondering about them assuming that Touya was a member of the Amamiya family. It's kind of a rule in prominent Japanese families that if you marry, you take the name of the more powerful family. Let's say that a plumber marries the daughter of a rich man. It would be proper for him to take the wife's name and drop his own name. Since the Amamiyas (in my universe, anyway) are one of the biggest names in Japan, Xiao Lang and company assumed that all of his heirs get the name Amamiya. That's just in case you were ever wondering. :D

That aside, see you on the next chapter. I'll try really hard to finish the next chapter in a few weeks. I'm just super busy with a lot of things. It also doesn't help that I've recently just bought a Nintendo 3DS. I'm also trying to squeeze in some hours for my Devil Survivor Overclocked, hoho. Naoya has always been my baby, you see. Sorry, I'm super distracted. I'll do my best though. Anyway, reviews and any other comments are always welcome. Until next time. Ja ne! XD


	21. Epiphany

**Author's note: **Here's another long (super duper long) overdue chapter. I started writing and it turned out as long as it did. You guys like long chapters right? Well, enjoy? I suggest eating or doing something while reading since you might get bored in the middle though. It's just so very long. It took me like 4 days to properly proofread it and I'm sure I missed a few errors here and there. I made it exrtra long to try to make up for the long update time. Lots of things happen, too, so you can kind of think of it as multiple chapters in one big, big chapter (3 chapters would be a good estimate).

I've mentioned giving my old chapters a face-lift and I'm done with that as well. They'll be up in a few minutes, I'm just giving them the last run through. You guys don't need to reread them. They're essentially the same. I just changed some things to make some early events consistent with the later events. I've also removed _most_ of the typos and errors. I'm not sure I corrected them all since there were just so many (I'm amazed you guys stuck with my story with so many mistakes!) I also changed some minor details like Touya's course. He's now a Chemistry grad student and not a Sociology grad student (completely pointless by the way. I just reread the manga and saw that his favorite subject was Chemistry, thus prompting the change. Also, Chemistry is one of my super favorite subjects. It's the only category that I can perfect in the Game of Nerds, haha). Another thing (big change I think) is that Ling's school now properly follows the school year in Japan. So technically, he just started at Tomoeda Prep. I can't think of any other changes I made that are important. I decided to give you guys a heads-up. You might get confused with some things in the later chapters. Hopefully the changes I made will make it a better story. :D

Before moving on, I'd like to say thank you for all the positive reviews people have been giving me. I know waiting for the next chapter can be a long wait but I'm glad some of you haven't given up on me yet. :P And for those who have only just tuned in (or logged in or whatever), thank you for the favorites and the alerts, especially those who did so months after my last update. :D

I'd also like the opportunity to reply to a few reviews. That reply button on the reviews page never really stuck to me so... yeah.

**To Aakriti, **to be fair, I didn't write it all in one go. Half of it was already rotting in my hard drive for months. But thanks for fanning my ego, haha. I'm glad you like Ling. He wasn't really in the original idea for the story but I forget when I decided to put him in. It's like that in a lot of cases. I just think them up as I go. That's probably why my stories sometimes skew towards word vomit. And _Ginkgo biloba _is one of the prettiest trees I've seen. You can Google image search it if you want. Their leaves are fan-shaped and they turn this bright gold during autumn. :D

**To HappyHam, **he isn't really a playboy. He just uses that front as an outlet for the emotions he tries to hide. He tells the truth but he makes it like a joke so Sakura won't think anything of it. Poor dear, haha.

To uh... _ (there wasn't a name on the review!), The Elders have brainwashed Syaoran since he was a kid. They take precedence over anything else. Syaoran is just so used to dropping eveything for them that this is also the case even for Sakura. He's a meek little kitty cat in front of them. Completely subservient. And Yelan will make an appearance in this chapter, in case you've missed her. I'm speeding up the story but I'll still give sub-characters some screen time. So... that means even longer chapters? Ugh, poor me, hahahaha.

To **RosyRedPen, **lots of the parts are related to some other event in the past and sometimes in the future. Most of the stuff I write isn't random (although there are lots that are, haha. Somehow I remember saying the same exact thing to someone who reviewed before. Anyway...). Which parts didn't you get? Maybe I can explain it? So long as I don't have to spoil what happens next. :D

Everyone seems to be excited for the moment where Syaoran finally finds out about Touya's relationship with Sakura. That puts a lot of pressure on me to make it good. I already have it panned out in my head. It'll be a long wait I'm afraid. Well, not so long really. I'm kicking it into high gear (how many times have I said this already?) so the story moves on faster now. It's been terribly slow, even with the length of my chapters. I hope you won't tire of reading, haha. I also hope I actually get enough free time to continue writing. Life has been so very hectic the last few months.

Okay, enough chit-chat, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Dislaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters all belong to CLAMP. If I made it, you'd see my work as a part of the manga and not fanfiction. I do get some things out of it though. Mostly abstract, nothing that can fill my wallet.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 21: Epiphany**

Conference Room 203

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

May 13, 2009

8:47 AM

* * *

The school principal called for an emergency meeting early in the morning. Sakura should have been welcoming her students but the principal of the school said it was urgent so she left class, giving one of their school staff the duty of welcoming her students. Only teachers were needed in the meeting. Sakura had been waiting for almost 10 minutes before the principal entered the room.

The principal was the last person in. Everyone else was waiting for her to enter. Sakura knew from the faces around her that she wasn't the only one who was wondering what was going on. The Principal waited for a everyone to fall silent before speaking.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what this meeting is about."

A few murmurs were heard across the table.

The Principal acted as if she hadn't heard them. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that school will be out for the next two weeks or so. See you then." She smiled as if she had just said that today's weather was sunny.

Sakura saw one of the other teachers raise their hand in question. The Principal gestured for him to speak. "Uhm, is there a reason to do this, Minato-sensei? I mean... to close the school just like that-"

"Think of it as the school's anniversary," the Principal answered with a shrug.

"But that's in November. And we never suspend classes during that day," another voice spoke from somewhere behind Sakura.

"Well, then this is to makeup for 14 years of no anniversary holidays. Just be happy. You'll still get your pay and everything will be just the same as if you were here for the entire time."

"But- " someone started to protest.

The Principal raised her hand to quiet them. "That's it. No more. I have an appointment with my plastic surgeon in 30 minutes and I can't be late. See you on the 27th. " She then left the room while everyone else watched her go with dumbfounded expressions.

Sakura, for her part, was a bit suspicious of the proceedings. School being out for the next two weeks was a bit too convenient for her. She couldn't help but wonder if Fuutie or Tomoyo had anything to do with it. They were so ridiculously influential so something like this could be as easy as breathing for them.

"The Principal looks extremely happy."

She looked to the person beside her. The one who spoke was a teacher in the elementary school division. They had spoken a few times but Sakura still had a hard time remembering her name.

Sensing her thoughts, the woman beside her smiled and said,"Yuna. Yuna Ito."

Embarassed to have her thoughts read, Sakura bowed in apology. "I... I knew that. Sorry."

"It's no problem. You're new so you probably have so many things in your mind."

"Yes, of course."

"If you have any problems then don't hesitate to come to me. I'm sure I can help. "

"Thank you very much!" she answered with a smile. "You were saying about the Principal?" she purposely changed the topic so as not to be further embarassed.

"Didn't you see how chipper she was? Something good just happened. She's a workaholic! Letting us have two weeks off is almost impossible. There has to be a reason. "

"Is that so?"

"I have no idea what her reasons are though," Yuna said with a laugh. "But whatever they are, I'm not exactly complaining. I'm going to enjoy my paid vacation. "

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied.

Yuna stood up and stretched her arms. "Well then, I'm taking off. Since we're free today, I'll just send my kids home with a mountain of homework and then I'll go, too. Be ready, all right? I might just have a party for all us teachers sometime next week."

"Uhm, I don't think I'll be available. I'll be away for the next few days."

"Isn't that just convenient for you? Some people have all the luck sometimes. "

Sakura gave Yuna her best smile. "I've always been lucky."

_And I also know some people who would go to any lengths just to get what they want._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Li Xiao Lang's Office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 13, 2009

10:22 AM

* * *

A single loud knock was the only warning Xiao Lang got before his sister Fuutie burst into the room. He and Eriol left Japan early this morning. Kaho would follow them in a few days because she had to finish up certain matters with the Amamiyas. Upon arriving in Hong Kong, they of them went directly to Li Industries. Xiao Lang had spent his time checking on every aspect of the company, looking for possible problems his absence may have caused. Fuutie came in just as he was about to review the contracts that have been drafted during the time he was away.

"Good Morning, Xiao Lang."

He nodded in greeting before turning back to his computer screen.

"Come on, Xiao Lang. Don't be too serious. The company isn't going to collapse just because you were out a few days."

"Better safe than sorry, " he answered her without bothering to look up.

Fuutie sat on the arm of his chair and looked over what he was studying. "You could have at least gone home before coming here today. Mother just left for Japan. She was looking forward to seeing you but you didn't even bother to see her. "

Xiao Lang looked up and locked gazes with Fuutie. He had not known his Mother was leaving for another country. He had put off going home because he thought he would be seeing her later in the day. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. She didn't tell me anything when I spoke to her last. Had I known I would have seen her off."

"Well, too late now. She'll be gone for about two days. She has a meeting with a potential business partner in Japan. She took an extra day off to stay with Fanren and the kids."

"I see," Xiao Lang replied before returning to his work.

"Where's Sakura? I came all this way because I thought she was with you."

"Why in the world would you think she'd be with me?"

Fuutie rested her arm over Xiao Lang's shoulder. "I just assumed she'd be here now. You guys are close, right?"

"She's employed. She has work from Monday to Saturday." He spoke to Fuutie without stopping his typing.

"That's odd. Fanren's donation should have -"

A loud, unnatural cough rose up from Eriol's throat. Fuutie cut off her words immediately. Xiao Lang stopped what he was doing, his fingers hovering on top of the keyboard. The silence somehow made him suspicious. As if on cue, Fuutie stood up immediately.

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten something I had to do. See you later."

Fuutie was less than a meter from the door before her words registered in Xiao Lang's head. Once it did, Xiao Lang immediately reacted. "Stop right there."

His sister froze just as she was about to turn the door knob.

"Get back here, Fuutie."

She turned to face him and the smile she had on gave her away. "I really should be going, Xiao Lang. The Fashion Week is in a few days. Busy, busy, busy."

"Sit."

Xiao Lang's voice did not allow further discussion. Fuutie gave a pout and hung her head as she slumped ungracefully on the chair. She looked like a kid who had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. She looked contrite but Xiao Lang didn't fall for it. His sisters were very good actresses after all.

"Explain."

"Explain what? My schedule for today?" she answered nonchalantly. "Well, I have a meeting with Yu and the other designers a little later, I have to look over the food for the big celebration after the entire event, and then I was going to talk to the venue managers to see if I could -"

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you, Fuutie." Xiao Lang's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Eriol, help me," she begged him as she looked his way.

Eriol didn't even look up from his work. "You dug your own grave. Time to lie in it."

"Meanie!" She scowled at him but Eriol wasn't even looking at her so he didn't see. Xiao Lang had a feeling Eriol knew exactly what was going on. He knew it would be easier to get Eriol to talk but he wanted to hear it from Fuutie.

"You mentioned something about a donation," Xiao Lang prompted. Hopefully, Fuutie would stop wasting his time by beating around the bush.

"Donation?" she asked innocently.

"Must I repeat what you said verbatim, Fuutie? My patience is already spread thin when it comes to you. Either you explain now or I will ensure Sakura will never step foot in Hong Kong ever again. Better yet, I'll make sure she never gets within a kilometer of any of you. You seem to have forgotten that my authority overrides all of yours. The easy way or the hard way, Fuutie. Choose one now."

He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't bother taking them back though. It just angered him seeing his sisters toy around with Sakura's life that much. He'd be happy if they just left her alone. He was surprised, however, to see that Fuutie didn't seem hurt by his harsh words. She was even smiling one of her biggest smiles. Xiao Lang had a feeling that his anger just backfired on him.

"You really like her don't you? That's just so cute."

It was then that he realized what Fuutie had been doing all along. He colored and he hid his face with his hand. Even without seeing, he knew Fuutie was giving him a smug smile right now. "We – We were talking about something else, " he managed to spit out.

"Yes, Fanren's donation." All innocence was gone from Fuutie. "She made a generous donation to Ling's school in exchange for closing the school down for the next two-three weeks. I don't know how long exactly. Officially, it's a donation to improve the security of the school but I'm sure you know what we really wanted."

"How generous is generous exactly?"

Fuutie finally looked uncomfortable. Xiao Lang was always particular with how they spent money.

"Some 7 figures."

Xiao Lang crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair. He stared at Fuutie for a few seconds before speaking. "Let me get this straight. You spent some X million dollars just to make sure Sakura was free during the Fashion Week?"

"Yen, actually," Fuutie corrected him.

"That doesn't make it any less wrong."

"I know, Xiao Lang. It's just we really want to see her again. We like her, too. And we like having insurance. Besides, if she has work, Sakura will probably decide to do her job instead of playing with us. She's that responsible. We had to remove any possible reason for her not to come."

It didn't surprise him that his sisters were doing such things. He should have expected it. But because Sakura promised Fanren that she would be there, he knew the extra precautions his sisters were taking were useless. He decided to tell this to Fuutie. "Both Sakura and Daidouji have promised to be here. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"So because Sakura promised you she'll be there you are absolutely sure she will be?" Fuutie's face was expectant.

"I won't fall for your baiting, Fuutie."

"Tche! You learn too fast."

"Am I right to assume this is the only scheme you've hatched in the last 3 days?"

Fuutie waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I really wanted to see Sakura early. I have so many clothes she could choose from. If she wanted, she could wear a different outfit every hour. The one I have my eye on is this beautiful chiffon and lace gown with a gorgeous seven-foot train. I'm thinking of cutting half a foot off that train but we'll see. Then I have this stunning jewel-studded, backless mini that is to _die_ for. Not to mention this sheer, black, body-hugging dress that will show off her every dip and curve. Oh, oh, oh! I also have this blindingly flashy sequined dress that will show off every toned muscle on her back. I haven't even gone through half of my reserves. I'm sure I could look for something sexier if I-"

Xiao Lang listened to Fuutie in growing horror. There was no way he was allowing Sakura to dress in any of the clothes Fuutie had just mentioned. He didn't want her to get any attention. If he let Fuutie get her way, he'd be beating back douchebags and bastard opportunists with a baseball bat.

_No one will ever get to see more than 20% of her skin if I can help it. _

"I forbid you from dressing her in anything over the top," he said evenly. He was proud that his voice was steady. Hopefully, Fuutie wouldn't catch on to what he was really thinking.

His sister looked like she was rudely woken up from a good dream. "Excuse me? I thought you just said something and I didn't quite catch it."

"I did. I want you to dress her in something simple and nondescript."

Fuutie looked at Xiao lang as if he grew another head. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am dead serious, Fuutie. Fail to follow my instructions and there will be consequences. "

"That's not fair! I never tell you how to do your job!"

He ignored his sister's outburst. "Sakura isn't a part of your work so that argument holds no value."

"Can you stop being an overprotective prick for one second and listen to me?"

_No. I won't let anyone get the chance to ogle her. Not when I can do something about it._

Fuutie may have been right about his overprotective side but he couldn't care less. He had no intention of sharing her with anyone. Even the thought of her being reflected in other people's retinas ruffled his feathers the wrong way.

"I won't leave you to make her into some sideshow attraction."

It was too late when Xiao Lang realized he had just insulted Fuutie. Before he could apologize, Fuutie was already speaking.

"Sideshow attraction? My clothes are very elegant. Tacky and risque are not in my vocabulary. Take what you said back. You can insult me for my actions but I refuse to let you slander my work."

Looking very remorseful, Xiao Lang apologized immediately. "I was way out of line. I apologize. I just don't want those sleazeballs going near her. I'm sure you'll want her to attend the party after the event. I don't want the usual crowd of worthless social refuse taking notice of her. I'll rest easy knowing she won't attract their attention."

It was more than he was willing to admit but he knew he had to tell Fuutie the truth about why he was acting like he was. The way he spoke to her just now was inexcusable. Thinking about Sakura always made him out of sorts. He fancied he was slowly going mad with the lengths he wanted to go just to protect her.

"I accept your apology,"Fuutie answered graciously. There was a sly smile on her lips. Xiao Lang felt he had just stepped on another landmine.

"W-what? Is there something else you need to say?"

Fuutie smiled and shook her head. "You really do like her."

Xiao Lang didn't bother hiding his face which he knew was beet red at this point. Fuutie had already seen through him. He let out an exhausted sigh and simply returned to his work.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Touya Kinomoto's Office

Amamiya Main Office

Tokyo, Japan

May 13, 2009

11:17 AM

* * *

A meeting with the Amamiyas kept Kaho in Japan. She had been Xiao Lang's representative as Xiao Lang was busy with matters in Hong Kong. They had met to dicusss the details of the joint venture they were taking. The meeting had just ended and she was supposed to iron out the finer details with Touya Amamiya.

Despite the Amamiyas being one of the better business clans in Japan, Kaho could not bring herself to like them. It was probably because she saw the way they treated Touya. All throughout the meeting they kept talking of business deals and events that had happened years ago. Touya had just been taken into the company a few weeks back so she doubted he knew the many details they were talking about. He kept his face impassive during the meeting. What angered her even more was how they acted like he didn't exist sometimes. They'd go on chatting and sharing a private joke without regard for him at all. You could practically see the walls they made around him. Touya didn't seem to care though. He performed his duties admirably. He hadn't made a mistake yet. This may be what made them even more hostile towards him. He'd only been working here for a few weeks but he knew almost as much as everyone when it came to managing the job. He was the youngest in the room but he showed the most maturity when it came to work.

Kaho was very impressed.

She watched him as he read file after file in front of him. After a few minutes, he put the papers down as he rested his back on his chair.

"Finally tired?" she asked with a smile.

He looked back at her and nodded. "I just need to rest a bit."

"You've been at it for hours now."

"I have to finish this as soon as I can. I want to go home early today. I have things to attend to."

"For your family?"

Kaho was interested in his immediate family. The intel she gathered said that he was the son of the daughter of Junichi Amamiya, Masaki Amamiya's third son. They said she was disowned by the family for marrying a poor teacher. No one said anything more than that. It was here that she gathered he didn't exactly come from what most people considered the prime Amamiya stock. However, when you see how he interacted with Masaki Amamiya, you wouldn't think this at all. It was obvious that Masaki favored him over everyone else. She had only seen Junichi Amamiya once when he had visited with his wife and they seemed just as fond of the young man.

"Not really, I have to finish this so I can ask for a day off. I have to file for a leave of absence from school."

"School?" She never thought he could be that young.

"I'm a graduate student at the university my father teaches in. I had thought this thing would not last for very long but it seems I'll have to be gone for the rest of the semester."

This bit of information surprised her. She wouldn't have guessed he was the intellectual type. He looked more like a model or an athlete than he did a graduate student.

"What major?"

"Chemistry," he answered.

"From chemistry to business? I really can't see why you'd change vocations."

He shrugged. It seemed out of place with his surroundings. "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Kaho let out a little laugh. "I see. I'm surprised you didn't go into business outright. You are an Amamiya after all." She decided it was better to ask him for details than just believing the things people said behind his back.

"My mother is the Amamiya. She separated us from them. It's only my mother's parents and Masaki-san that consider us Amamiyas."

Kaho gave a little tilt of her head. "By us do you mean you and your father?"

Touya chuckled. "They would never count my father as an Amamiya. Although they are civil when they meet, I think they still harbor some ill feelings for him. In a way, he did steal away my mother from them. I have a younger sister. We are only welcome in our grandparents and Masaki-san's house. All other Amamiya doors are closed to us."

The way he thought confused her. He knew they would treat him like this but he still continued working for them. "Then why would you jump into this place? There doesn't seem to be anything that would interest you here."

"Masaki-san asked me for help. I didn't refuse because Masaki-san has always been good to us."

"That's very kind of you then."

"Things just got a bit out of hand. Now everyone seems to think I'll follow in his footsteps."

"And you won't?"

He met her eyes then. "No. At least that's what I think now. Who knows? It might grow on me. But then again, after the trouble my mother went through to keep me and sister away from them, I might choose to respect her wishes."

"You still have the Amamiya name. You will always be attached to that family. "

Touya seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're still called Touya Amamiya, are you not? That name would follow -"

"I'm not."

She stopped her words and looked at him seriously. "You're not?"

"I'm not called Touya Amamiya. Amamiya isn't my name. My mother took on my father's name just like normal people who get married."

"Oh." Kaho could not say anything more. They had not considered this. Since he was related to Masaki Amamiya, she and Eriol immediately assumed his family name was Amamiya. She was disappointed in herself for not noticing. If his mother was disowned then of course she would not have kept her name. "I must apologize, I can't believe I don't even know your full name."

"No one in this place really does."

"Would it be presumptuous of me if I asked what your name is then? I can't believe I didn't know. It embarasses me immensely as knowing is supposed to be my job."

"You wouldn't be the only one who didn't know."

"Is it a closely guarded secret? "

"No, not really. But it isn't something I say around them." He tilted his head towards the door. "They hate my name. It just rubs salt in their wounds. How can someone who isn't an Amamiya hold the position I hold?"

Kaho smiled at him. "I would still like to know."

Before he could answer, they heard a knock at the door. Seconds later, one of Masaki Amamiya's secretaries walked in.

"Touya-sama, Masaki-sama requires your presence. It concern's Touya-sama's sister."

"My sister? I'm on my way."

Kaho stood just as Touya did. "I'm sorry to have to cut the conversation short," he told her.

She smiled in response. "It's no problem. I would like to hear it next time though."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "Then next time."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sidewalk near Matsumoto Mall

4th Street, Business District

Tomoeda, Japan

May 13, 2009

12:22 PM

* * *

The school break that came out of nowhere gave Sakura some time to herself. The Hong Kong Fashion Week was starting on Monday and Sakura and Tomoyo were scheduled to leave on Friday. Tomoyo's show was on the fourth day. It was a few hours before Fuutie's own show. Having a few days off, Sakura decided to walk around Tomoeda. She wanted to see what else had changed during the last three years.

She was on her way back home from the supermarket when she saw a woman collide with a teenager on a bike. The teenager didn't bother to help the lady even as the collision caused all her things to scatter all over the sidewalk. Sakura immediately ran to help her.

Sakura knelt on the sidewalk and started to pick up what she could. After having done so, she handed them over to the woman with a smile.

"Thank you so much," she thanked Sakura as she returned her smile

"It's nothing, Ma'am. I feel really bad that the person who bumped into you didn't even apologize." Sakura stood up and offered her hand to the woman.

"Then it's a good thing that you were here." She took the offered hand and stood to her full height.

The woman was tall and statuesque. Sakura was reminded of how Syaoran's sisters carried themselves. She wouldn't be surprised if she was also some big-shot businesswoman. She should have been scared of someone like her but the warm smile on her face erased all her doubts.

"Right," Sakura replied with a little laugh. She gave deep bow before speaking again. "Then, I'll be going ahead, Ma'am." She straightened herself and smiled at the woman once more. She turned and was about to leave when the woman called out to her.

"Please, wait." Sakura turned to face her. "I'm sorry to impose but are you busy now?"

Sakura was already headed home where she would just go and sleep the day away. She had the afternoon free. "No, not really, Ma'am. I have nothing else to do today."

She seemed relieved. "May I ask a request? It would probably seem like I'm imposing on you but would you please hear what I have to say? I'm in dire need of help."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. The woman sounded like Syaoran. Her companion somehow caught on to the fact that Sakura was thinking of something else.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"You remind me of someone is all. You talk the same way."

"Talk the same way?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The lady smiled at her answer. "I wasn't thinking that."

"I meant, you use the same kinds of words?" Sakura laughed as she heard what she was saying. "Sorry, that sounded weird. "

"No, I think I understand."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, somehow. Anyway, before we get absorbed in conversation, would you hear my request?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm a little lost, you see. It's my first time in Tomoeda. I'm supposed to meet a friend at a certain address but I'm absolutely horrid with directions. Would you be kind enough to spare me and hour or two of your time? Surely you wouldn't leave a tired, old lady to roam the streets alone on a day like this?"

_Not only does she sound like him, she even uses the same kind of tricks!_

Sakura didn't mind helping her. Because she had lost her mother at a young age, she was always weak to people who gave off motherly auras. The lady in front of her did just that. She didn't have anything to do anyway so she figured it wouldn't be bad to do a good deed for the day.

"I could help you. I'm free anyway."

"Thank you so much. May I know your name, young lady?"

"It's Sakura Kinomoto, Ma'am," she replied with another smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. You may call me Yelan."

Sakura frowned a little as she heard her name.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Yelan seemed to notice her distraction. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura immediately replaced her frown with a smile.

_It's weird enough that she talks like him but she's even sharper than hIm. _

Yelan was able to pick up on the most subtle changes in Sakura's expression and was able to correctly gauge what they meant. Sakura knew only her brother and her father could do that. She couldn't help but be impressed. She knew her for only a few minutes and she could already read her like an open book.

"It's nothing, Miss Yelan. I was actually thinking that I've heard your name before. I'm trying to remember but I can't quite recall. "

"Oh really? It is quite a common name."

Sakura disagreed but kept the smile on her face. "If you say so, Miss Yelan. Anyway, could I take a look at the address? It wouldn't be good for the both of us to stay under this heat for too long."

"Of course, dear." She handed Sakura a strip of paper. The address was several blocks away.

"This is a bit far from here, Miss Yelan. We can take a bus on the next block. If the traffic will be nice to us then we could make it there in half an hour." She handed back the piece of paper to Yelan and watched as she hid it away in her bag.

Yelan raised her eyebrow by few millimeters. "Would it be possible to walk there? "

"Well. It is possible. But it'll be a long walk. Today's a bit hot so it would be better to take public transport."

"Would you indulge an old lady like me?"

Sakura didn't understand what Yelan was saying.

"I don't really think I follow you, Miss Yelan," she answered honestly.

"I have mentioned before that I haven't set foot in Tomoeda before today. I would like it very much if I could get the opportunity to stroll through the streets and breathe in the Tomoeda air. It's not everyday I get a day off from my duties."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. Yelan was almost like Syaoran's twin.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Yelan asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love to Miss Yelan."

Her companion seemed overjoyed. "Then lead the way, Sakura."

"Then this way, Miss Yelan." Sakura led her down one of the main streets in Tomoeda. Since Yelan wanted to see the sights in Tomoeda, it was better to avoid the backstreets. They were blocks away from the business district. Just like with Syaoran, Sakura pointed out the places that were of interest. And exactly like he did, all those weeks ago,Yelan seemed to be drinking in everything she was saying.

Their progress was hampered by the many people they met on the road. Sakura found it weird that some of her friends and a lot of the shopkeepers she knew were out walking today. She was forced to stop and chat along the way. She kept apologizing to Yelan who she thought must have been annoyed by the delays. She didn't seem to mind though as she just smiled at Sakura whenever she tried apologizing. She didn't utter a word of complaint the entire time. She even looked as if she was enjoying herself.

Eventually, they were left alone. They walked in silence for a few moments before Yelan started to talk to her.

"This person I remind you of..."

"Hmm?" Sakura didn't expect her to be interested in something like this.

"What is he or she like exctly? Pardon me prying but I'm curious as to what other possible similarities we might have." She raised an eyebrow in query

"Well, he used to talk like you. Honestly, he still does sometimes. He's a real serious guy so I think it's hard for him to have a normal conversation with anyone. But he's getting better. "

"Are you good friends?"

"Yes, we are," she answered with a smile.

"Somehow, I find it hard to believe that. Someone as bright and cheerful as you wouldn't want to be long in the presence of someone so droll and serious."

Sakura laughed out loud. She wondered what Syaoran would think if he heard what Yelan was saying. "I guess you'd think that. Not only is he stiff and serious, he's also selfish, mean and manipulative. He'd use any opening you show to take advantage of you. Because he's super rich, he doesn't hold much value for money. He's willing to just spend it on the most stupid things. He nitpicks on food and he even picks on his own nephew sometimes!"

Yelan's eyes widened and her jaw almost fell open in shock. "That is the kind of man he is? How in the world do you get along?"

"Well, I guess because we're similar? There are a few things we have in common. We understand each other, you could say. And also, despite all his bad points, he's one of the nicest people I know. He takes very good care of the people around him. I'm his nephew's pre-school teacher, you see. Even if he has so much work, he still finds time to bring his nephew to school. He always worries about his older sisters. He likes to pretend that they're bothersome but you know he cares. He's very respectful and he takes his responsibilities very seriously. I think that's how he was raised. Because of this, he comes out stiff and serious. But then again, I've seen more of his stupid side than his serious side so I don't know that part of him too well. He finds me amusing and laughs at the smallest things I do. He's shown me more good than bad so I think he's great."

"Is that so?"

Sakura blushed a little as she answered. "Yeah. I kind of said some weird things there."

_Weird and very embarrasing._

Yelan gave her a small smile. "It's sweet."

"Excuse me?" Sakura colored even more.

"I think it's nice that you like him despite his faults."

"Well, he's trying hard to work on them. I kind of called him out for them when we first met. It was really unfair of me to do so. I'm lucky he didn't take it badly." She looked away and before she could stop herself, blurted out, "And I really like being around him."

"I see."

Sakura didn't dare look back at Yelan else the embarassing look she had on her face would be seen. She had not intended to say something like that out loud. Granted that it was true, but it was mortifying to admit to a stranger. She was relieved when she saw that they were on the street they were looking for. "Miss Yelan, we're almost there." She walked a little ways more in front of her companion before she located the address.

As soon as she found it, she stopped and called for Yelan. "Miss Yelan! It's over here," she shouted as she waved to get the woman's attention. As Yelan made her way to Sakura, she took this as a chance to look at the place they had been looking for. Sakura recognized it immediately. It was the most expensive restaurant in town. Yelan must had planned to meet someone over lunch.

"So this is it," Yelan said in an appraising voice. "Not too bad, I suppose."

"This is the best restaurant in town. The food is good but it can get a bit pricey."

"Is that so? Thank you for your advice."

"Well then, I guess I should be going now. Is there anything else you need help with, Miss Yelan?"

Yelan brushed her cheek with the back of her fingers. Sakura was startled by the gesture. It was something Syaoran always did. She noticed then that the brown of her eyes was almost exactly like his. She started to blush as she thought of him and could not find the words to speak.

"It has been such a pleasure meeting you."

By the way she sounded, it was as if Yelan wanted to meet her.

"It-it was nice meeting you, too."

Yelan looked around the establishment and smiled. "I have to go now. Once again, I thank you for your help."

The dismissal wasn't missed. "It was nothing, Miss Yelan. Have a good day!" Sakura gave a deep bow and went on her way.

Somehow, being near Yelan reminded Sakura of Syaoran. A weird, unexpected desire to hear his voice gripped her. She took out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts list. She found his number and wondered if he was busy right now. She hesitated for a moment before putting her phone back into her pocket.

_He probably doesn't have time to waste talking to me. _

She took a deep breath before continuing on her way.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sidewalk in front of Mesa Kitchen

23rd Street, Business District

Tomoeda, Japan

May 13, 2009

1:46 PM

* * *

The black Porsche had been waiting patiently for her. As soon as Sakura left, the car moved forward to stop right in front of Yelan Li. Her driver got out, bowed deeply and opened the passenger door for her. She nodded to him and entered. As soon as he got back on the wheel, they began their journey back to Tokyo. Yelan had lied to her daughters about her business meeting today. She had Wei help her orchestrate this meeting with Sakura Kinomoto. She herself was very interested in her. She was someone who could affect her son so much. Yelan was happy that she didn't seem like most of the gold-digging wenches she met in soirees. Those women would do anything to partake of the Li fortune.

She took out her phone and dialled Wei's number. He answered after two rings.

"Madam Yelan, good afternoon. I hope your visit was a success."

Yelan knew Wei already knew the answer. Anything planned by Wei was sure to go off without a hitch. "Yes, of course. The people you hired did their duties splendidly. "

"I'm glad, Madam." Yelan could hear the smile in his voice.

"I called to thank you, and to leave instructions."

"You're welcome, Madam. And your instructions?"

"I want you to oversee everything while I am away. I know Xiao Lang and his sisters will do their work properly but I just need you to give me periodic reports. I shall return with Fanren. We will be there in two days. Please send a car to pick us up when we arrive. "

"Yes, Madam. I shall do as you command."

"Thank you." She ended the call and looked out at the passing scenery.

Sakura Kinomoto was truly a surprise for her. Yelan instantly knew that she was a kind and sweet girl the moment she laid her eyes on her. She was amused at how much people seemed to like her. During their tour, so many people greeted them on the road. They were all shopkeepers and friends of hers. The way the spoke to her and the way they smiled at her gave Yelan a glimpse of how they thought of her. She was a person loved by the people around her. It was no surprise that Xiao Lang was affected by her. Her existence was so dazzling that she understood just what Xiao Lang saw in her.

What made her happiest was hearing how she felt about her son. That she could see all the good in Xiao Lang had been unexpected. She was also intrigued when she described how he was towards her. She had never her seen her son act the way she told her he acted. It made her want to see them together. She was very happy that her son was able to meet someone like her. Yelan hoped that their acquaintance would continue. She was confident her son was intelligent enough to understand just how unique a creature Sakura Kinomoto was.

The car continued on its way. Yelan dozed off and was woken up by the car settling to a stop. She looked around and saw the familiar fountain in front of Fanren's house. The pasenger door was opened after a few seconds and Yelan made her way out. Her attendants had brought all her things to her daughter's house earlier so she only brought herself today.

Fanren rushed out to greet her. She swept Yelan into a big hug before speaking. "Mother, you should have told me where you went the entire day. I was going crazy with worry,"

Yelan could not help but raise her eyebrow at this. "Daughter, I'm far older than you are. I don't think you need to worry about me."

"All right," Fanren said with a sigh. "Shall we go in, Mother? The children are excited to see you."

"Lead the way," Yelan answered with a small smile. She had missed her grandchildren dearly.

She followed Fanren as she led her through the many rooms of the house. As they were walking, Fanren was explaining her schedule for the new few days. "...I'll be joining you when you return to Hong Kong. Ling has two weeks off from school so he might tag along. I've already told Fuutie my plans. I've left my secretary in charge in my absence. Also, I'll be receiving daily updates on my duties. "

It was customary for Li people to do exactly what Fanren was doing. They had to always know what was going on in their jobs. Even if they went on vacations, they had to receive daily updates on the status of the company. They were always aware. That was one of the reasons the Li Family was as powerful as it was.

Her daughter led them to one of the bigger parlors in her home. As they entered, she saw her grandchildren hard at work. She could only assume they were doing their homework. As soon as Fanren closed the door, Fuu and Rei had looked up. Both seemed overjoyed at seeing them.

"Grandma!" they shouted in unison.

Only upon hearing his siblings' voices did her youngest grandchild look up. "Grandma!" he shouted as well.

They all dropped what they were doing and ran to her. Yelan knelt down to embrace them all. She had missed the sound of their voices. Without the children around, their home in Hong Kong was always too quiet. It was only during those times where she missed how her own children were when they were younger. All her daughters could conjure up a storm with the loud noises they made. Xiao Lang used to be as noisy but he had turned gravely silent the moment the Elders took him under their wing. His tutelage began when he was so young and so Yelan knew he had missed out on so many years of his childhood.

She hugged her grandchildren tighter as she listened to what all of them were saying.

"It's so good to see you, Grandma!"

"Grandma, grandma! Welcome home."

"I missed you, Grandma."

"I missed you all as well, children," she said as she released them. She returned the smiles on their faces with one of her own. "Now, you can return to your homework. You should finish them before we talk."

"Okay!" they answered together.

Yelan watched them scramble back to their spots. She watched Rei and Fuu jump back into their homework with renewed vigor. Ling, on the other hand, scribbled for a few seconds then violently tore up the piece of paper he was working on. She couldn't understand it.

"Ling, is everything all right?" she asked him just as she took the empty spot beside him.

Ling looked up and smiled at her. "Yes, Grandma!"

"I just saw you tear up your homework. Do you need any help?"

"Thank you! But I want to do it on my own," he answered with another smile.

"I appreciate that you take your studies seriously but I don't think you have to do things perfectly. Mistakes aren't always bad. We learn by making mistakes. Also, you'll be making too much clutter if you choose to dispose of your work that way."

Her grandson looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Grandma. It's just that Sakura-oneechan said she'd give a prize to the person who has the best homework. My homework might not be the best if the paper has dirty parts. My eraser doesn't remove all the pencil marks." He unfolded the piece of paper he had just crumpled and then pointed to his erasures.

Yelan could not help but smile at her grandson. "You must really like your teacher if you are willing to do this much for her."

"I really like her!" he answered immediately. "But I also want the prize!"

"Oh? And what prize is this?"

"Sakura-oneechan said that the winner can ask one thing from her and that Sakura-oneechan would do all she could to give it to them."

"Anything?" Fanren asked as she sat beside her youngest. Yelan raised her eyebrow on the look of obvious interest on her daughter's face.

"Yup!" Ling replied with a big smile. "She said so long as she could do it."

Yelan placed her hand on top of his head and asked. "And what do you plan to ask her, little one?"

"I wanted to ask if I could go to her house and play again. And then I'd also ask if Fuu and Rei could come along. Fuu really likes Sakura-oneechan's dad and Rei says he wants to see what her house is like. And then I'd ask if we could meet her dad and if he could make us some pudding! Sakura-oneechan says that her dad always makes the pudding she gives me. It tastes really good, Grandma!"

Yelan wanted to tell her grandson that he had asked for more than one thing but the excitement in his eyes stopped her. "Again? You've been to her house before?"

"Yup, Grandma! Uncle Xiao Lang promised to take me so he brought me there days ago. Did you know that her dad is one of those people who dig up dirt everywhere?"

"Dig up dirt?" she asked, a little puzzled.

"He means an archaeologist," Fanren explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Fuu says he's the person she really looks up to so she really wants to meet him. I told her she could come when I go there again." He punctuated his sentence with his toothy smile.

"You really do like your sensei."

"Yup! I asked if I could visit her every weekend but Uncle Xiao Lang said no," he said with a pout. "He says I'm bothering Sakura-oneechan. Then he said I could only go there if he accompanied me so he can make sure I behaved." He looked to Yelan and stuck out his lower lip. "But I'm always behaved, Grandma! I promise. I don't do any of the things Mama tells me not to do."

She put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Ling returned the hug fiercely. "I know. You're one of the most behaved children I know."

Ling smiled at her praise. "So Grandma, can you please tell that to Uncle Xiao Lang? So I don't have to wait for him if I want to visit Sakura-oneechan again."

Yelan could not stop herself from chuckling. "I will make sure I tell him. Will you be coming with us to Hong Kong? Your mother told me you have the next few days off."

"No I won't, Grandma! Papa says he'll take us out somewhere . And I have homework. Since we have so many days without classes, Sakura-oneechan gave us lots and lots of it!"

Most children would complain about homework but Ling adored his teacher so much that it seemed he loved anything she gave him.

"All right then. I'm glad I could see all of you."

"We're glad to see you, too, Grandma!" Ling answered for his siblings.

"I'll leave you to your work then." She addressed all of her grandchildren. "You can join me when you rest."

"See you later, Grandma!" Fuu answered.

She smiled at them once more before retreating to Fanren's salon. A warm pot of tea was waiting for her. She took a seat and gave a little sigh of contentment. She had walked a long distance today and her feet felt sore. She stretched her legs slightly and took a sip of the warm tea. She felt the exhaustion slowly drain from her body.

Fanren joined her minutes later.

"Where did you go today, Mother? I was in hysterics when they told me you had left early this morning."

"I met up with an old friend," she replied. It was not only her daughters that could be cunning.

"I see. Please tell me earlier if you have any other business. I tend to worry."

"I will, Fanren. You can rest easy now."

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow? I could let my children skip school for one day so you could spend time with them."

Yelan was grateful for her daughter's offer. "That would be wonderful. I haven't seen them all in so long."

Fanren smiled at her mother. "Let me handle it. I'll take the day off as well so I can join you."

"Kaho will be joining me when I return. I need to have her do something for me."

"I'll tell her."

One of Fanren's attendants entered the room. "Madam Yelan, you have a call. Sir Xiao Lang is on the line."

"Patch the call to the phone here, please."

"Yes, Madam."

Yelan reached for the phone that was on the table beside the sofa.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Li Xiao Lang's Home Office

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 13, 2009

9:28 PM

* * *

As soon as Xiao Lang got back to the Li Main House, he immediately asked Wei to call Fanren's house. Fanren had called Eriol earlier and said that his mother could not be found. He started worrying but Wei told him that Yelan had plans for today and that she would return to Fanren's home by the evening. He believed Wei and didn't worry about it. He now wanted to speak to his mother before he retired for the night. It took Wei ten minutes to get in touch with Fanren's attendants and another 5 minutes before he heard his mother's voice on the other line.

"Xiao Lang, good evening."

"Good evening, Mother. I apologize that I wasn't able to see you off. I went directly to the Central office. I had assumed I would see you when I returned home. "

"It's all right, Xiao Lang. I told Fuutie to tell you but she must have told you too late."

"Yes, she told me just as your plane took off."

"Forgive her, she has her mind full with her event."

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. "I understand. Have you finished your business for today?"

"Wei told you?"

"Yes, he did. Fanren called earlier and she wanted to make a missing persons announcement. Fortunately, Wei explained your plans for the day. We told Fanren to hold off firing the sirens. She was still worried about you though."

"So she tells me. I'm all right though. I can take care of myself. My children should know that better than anyone."

Although his mother said this, Yelan Li wasn't just your normal woman. "Mother, you do know your position, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Xiao Lang. I had guards watching my every move, don't worry. I took every precaution."

Hearing this relieved him. "That's all I wanted to know."

"How Is Li Industries?"

"Everything is fine. I've double checked all the deals and contracts drafted in my absence. I also made an inspection of the current status of our ongoing projects. Everything is as it should be. We've slipped a little but it's to be expected given the econimies of some countries. I haven't updated those of the Amamiya account, however, as I'm waiting for Kaho to give a full report when I see her next. She will be flying in with you, yes?"

"We'll be off by tomorrow evening. I shall be spending the day with Fanren and the children."

"I hope you'll enjoy yourself, Mother."

"I'm sure I will. And you, Xiao Lang? How are you?"

"I feel fine, Mother, if a bit exhausted. I visited the hospital for my check-up at noon today. The doctor said everything seems fine. He did note that I looked tired so he told me to rest. I planned to go to bed after I spoke with you."

"Thank you, Xiao Lang. That's very reassuring. I'm happy I was able to speak with you now."

"You're welcome."

"I'll talk to you at length when we return. Take care of yourself, Xiao Lang. Rest well."

"Thank you, Mother."

He ended the call then. He let out an exhausted sigh as he relaxed on his chair. He was in his home office and he felt too lazy to walk back to his own room. Merely days of absence made him less efficient than before. He could normally go on for days and not feel as tired as he did now. That small moment of rest he had in Japan, although welcome, seemed to have detrimental effects with respect to his own abilities handling his real job. He knew news of his ineptitude would reach the Elders soon. They never tolerated weakness with him. He let out another sigh.

He turned and happened to see his mobile phone resting on top of the table.

He wanted to hear her voice.

_I wonder what she's doing now. _

He reached for his phone but stopped when his hand was inches away. He then saw the clock that read 9.34 PM.

_She's probably asleep now. She doesn't need me bothering her._

He pulled his hand back and closed his eyes. He cursed at how long he had to wait just to see her again.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Dining Room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 13, 2009

7:57 PM

* * *

"When will you leave for your next excavation, Otousan?"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. They were currently eating dinner. Just a few weeks ago, Sakura didn't even bother leaving her room. Seeing her happily eat her hamburger steak dinner made him happy as well. "Not for a few weeks yet. Why do you ask?"

Sakura swallowed the bite she was eating before speaking. "I was wondering if I'd be away when you left. If that happened then I wouldn't be able to see you for so long. Tomoyo already told you about the trip we're supposed to go to, right?"

"She said something about asking your help for one of her fashion shows. She didn't tell me anything more than that though."

"She didn't?"

Fujitaka shook his head.

His daughter sighed. "It's just like Tomoyo to leave out important details."

"Is there something else I should know?"

"Well, we're going to Hong Kong again. And it'll be for like 9 days."

He frowned. He had not been informed of that. "She never mentioned those things."

"Well, now you know. Can I still go, Otousan?"

"What about your work dear? Will they allow you to be gone that long?"

"They closed the school down for two weeks. The principal said it was for the foundation day of the school."

Fujitaka frowned again. "Aren't foundation days a one-day event only?"

Sakura shrugged. "She said it was 14 years worth of it. They've never celebrated before apparently."

"That's a bit odd but it's convenient for you, I guess."

"Yeah, a little too convenient."

"You think Tomoyo had something to do with it?"

She gave a little laugh. "Maybe. She could do more amazing things so closing down a school might be easy for her."

"I don't think it's in her nature to do something like that though. Tomoyo is a very sweet girl."

"You're right, Otousan."

Fujitaka thought about it for a few seconds. "All right, I'll allow you to go. Nine days, right? When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"You will take care of yourself, won't you?"

"Yes!" his daughter answered happily.

They heard the door open and a few minutes later, Touya walked into the kitchen. There were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

"Is there any dinner for me?" he asked as he took his spot at the table.

Fujitaka smiled at him. "Of course, just wait and I'll get some for you."

"Thank you, Otousan."

"Niisan, are you okay? You look beat up."

Touya nodded. "I'm all right. I just finished a lot of work today so I could go home early."

"What's your new job anyway, Niisan? You're always in a suit and I doubt the university would require you to dress up like that everyday."

"I'm helping out great-grandfather with his work. He asked me for help weeks ago and I decided to help him."

"You're helping out great-grandfather? You're a businessman now?"

Touya let out a chuckle. "No, little sister. I'm like an unofficial club helper."

"Maybe I should go see him sometime. It's been ages."

It was then that Fujitaka returned. He placed a plate in front of Touya and a serving of pudding in front of Sakura. They both thanked him. "I think that's a great idea. He's been asking me about you every now and then," he said as he took his chair.

"He told me he wants to see you as well." Touya began to wolf down his meal. "This tastes worlds better than the food they feed me there."

"Thank you," Fujitaka replied with a smile.

"All right then I will."

"He says he's free the afternoon three days from now. He'd like to spend that time with you. You think you can skip on work for a day?"

It was Sakura's turn to frown. "I'll be in Hong Kong for the next few days, Niisan."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Again? Didn't you and Tomoyo just come from there?"

"She asked me to help her out. She's having her first fashion show there next week."

"What about work?"

"We're off for the next two weeks."

"Lucky you," he said as he took a huge bite of his dinner.

Fujitaka looked at his son and noted his tired appearance. "You should think about taking a break yourself, Touya. You've only been working for Masaki-san a few days and you already look like this."

Touya nodded before swallowing. "I know. I'm taking the next two days off. I have to file a leave of absence from the university tomorrow and then I can rest the day after."

"A leave of absence?"

"Yeah. I've missed all my classes for two weeks now. I don't think my schedule will get any lighter soon so it's safe to assume I'll miss everything else this semester."

Sakura giggled. "You're starting to sound like a businessman already."

Touya only sighed. "I realized. Tell me when you can come see great-grandfather. I'll take you, all right? He's dying to see you."

"Okay!" Sakura answered before digging into her pudding.

Touya smiled and continued eating.

Fujitaka watched his two children and smiled. He hoped they could continue spending time together like this.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Patio

Tsukishiro Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 14, 2009

7:48 AM

* * *

Yukito was honestly surprised to see Touya outside his house this morning. He looked like he normally did. He was wearing a shirt and jeans and he was waiting outside the gate in his bicycle.

"You'll be late if you keep gawking at me like that."

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he scrambled to get his shoes on. In a few minutes, he was on his bicycle beside his best friend. "I thought you were an apparition," he began as they cycled their way to the university.

"Is it that rare to see me outside your house?"

"No, of course not. But recently it has. Why aren't you in your suit? Sakura says you were a suit everyday now."

Touya only shook his head. "That's the uniform of the place I've been going to."

"Oh, care to tell me what's going on?"

He then began to tell Yukito everything that happened after he received that phone call from his great-grandfather days ago.

"Oh, so we're Touya the business mogul now, huh?"

Touya could not help but laugh. "Mogul-in-training. Or the big unwelcome thorn on my other relatives' side. Depends on where you're coming from."

"Taking all the spotlight for yourself again, I see. You've always excelled at everything you did. No wonder those relatives of yours get so jealous."

"Not my fault. They're the ones who've been at that job for years. They just got complacent because they have the Amamiya name tacked to them. They should have put in more effort. It's no wonder Masaki-san doesn't trust that any of them can take over when he retires."

"Spoken like a true businessman," Yukito said as he tried to pat Touya's shoulders.

Touya brushed the hand away. "Not funny."

"It is kind of. You say you don't want to be like them and I know you won't but you're starting to take in their characteristics. The next time we talk I'm afraid I'll have to make an appointment with your secretary."

"Shut up, Yukito."

They reached the gates of Towa University then. They both deposited their bikes in the bike shed.

"Won't your teachers be surprised to see you. Most of them have been looking for you, you know. They actually go to the trouble of finding me just to ask how you are. They can't afford to lose the chemistry department's golden boy. The football club has been hounding me as well. They're joining the tournament and they're begging me to tell you to help them out."

"I'm taking a leave of absence," Touya said as he led them to the administration building.

"What? But the semester's just started! I'm sure you can make up for the classes you missed."

Touya looked back and shook his head. "I won't be able to make it to any of my classes anymore. I've got too much on my plate now. I've already told my dad and he's okay with it. I can't juggle these two things at the same time."

"That's too bad. Why'd you choose them over your own life, Touya? You don't even like them."

"That may be true but I do like Junichi-san, Juri-san and Masaki-san."

Yukito looked at him for a few more seconds. "But there's something else that's keeping you there, isn't that right?"

Touya blushed a little.

"This I've got to hear."

Touya gestured to the large clock on the administration building. "I'll tell you but you better go to your class. You'll be late."

Yukito looked at the clock and cursed. "Yeah, okay. I won't let this day end without you telling me, Touya."

"And I won't escape. I'll send you a message when I'm done. I'll still go greet my teachers after I finish the paperwork."

"Always so proper."

"Shut up and go, Yukito."

Yukito just shrugged. "Hai, hai."

Touya watched him run off before heading into the administration building.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoyo Daidouji's Temporary Office

Li Industries Kowloon Building, Nathan Road

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 16, 2009

3:54 PM

* * *

"Sakura, can you hand me that portfolio over there. I need to see the models who'll be walking on my runway."

Sakura handed her cousin the portfolio. They were casting models now. The portfolio contained the polaroid shots they got of the models who showed up for the casting. As soon as they arrived, they had just enough time to shower and get ready before Tomoyo went to finish up the hanging ends of her show. Sakura was basically doing the job of gofer. Tomoyo had other assistants but she always called on Sakura. It was like she forgot she brought extra help with her.

Tomoyo was puring over the portfolio like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She would have to decide her models today and then have them come back in the morning for fittings. Sakura was already used to the chaos that accompanied a fashion show so she didn't feel overwhelmed. She did all she could to make things easier for Tomoyo. Her cousin would be stressed out by the smallest things when she had a show.

She left the room to make her friend a cup of tea. Tomoyo had been arguing with the logistics team just minutes earlier. She needed something to relax her.

_Tomoyo will be needing something to pick her up. Hopefully a little mint will do the trick._

"Everything fine on your end, Sakura?"

Eriol walked up to her and smiled. She returned the smile and then gave a deep bow. "Good afternoon, Eriol-san. We're quite busy but there hasn't been any major mishap so far so we're still good. I was just making Tomoyo some mint tea. She needs something to help her relax a bit."

She hadn't expected Eriol's visit. As far as she could remember, she didn't even know that the Lis were informed of their arrival. They probably had employees waiting in the airport.

"That's really nice of you. "

"It's all I can really do," she replied with a smile.

"I've brought something for you to feast on," he said as he raised the box he was holding. "Scones go well with tea."

"That would be perfect!"

"I assumed you'd be hungry at this time."

"Thank you very much."

Sakura took a tray from the table and started plating the scones. "Please join us for some afternoon tea, Eriol-san."

"I would love to. I've missed afternoon tea time. Kaho and I are the only English people in the Li Family's employ. They would always raise an eyebrow when Kaho and I would take a short break in the afternoon so we've stopped."

"Oh really? Then please, enjoy yourself as much as you want."

"I intend to. I'm glad you were able to leave work for so long."

"Well, I think I got a helping hand with regards to that."

_If it wasn't Tomoyo then there can only be four other options. I don't think Syaoran would approve of whatever it is they did._

Eriol grinned at her. "They really wanted you to come."

Sakura laughed. "So I figured."

"How did you find out it was us?"

"Tomoyo doesn't care about things like that. If I couldn't come because of work, she'd just kidnap me."

Eriol laughed with her. "I see. Cunning is the middle name of all the Li sisters. They don't do things that would attract attention to themselves. Most especialy if they're doing something underhanded."

"It's all right I guess. It's still a short vacation, right?"

"Yes, it is." Eriol took the tray with the teapot and cups while Sakura took the tray with the scones. Eriol already brought butter and jam to put on them. He followed her as she led him to Tomoyo's temporary office.

Everyone inside looked to Sakura and Eriol as they entered. "Uhm, do you want to have a break?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Yes, please." She looked to her companions. "Please, have a 30 minute break. We'll all feel better when we return."

"Yes, Ma'am," they all answered. They slowly stood up and vacated the room. Within a few minutes, only Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were in the room. They placed the trays on a little table in an empty corner of the room.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a tight hug as she sat down. "You're the only one here who understands me, Sakura. They're all so incompetent."

"They're just as tired as you, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"What will happen to me if you weren't here? I'm willing to bet I've torn out all my hair from frustration."

Sakura laughed at what Tomoyo was saying. "They're not so bad. They do their work well. You only think I'm great because all I do is pass you stuff and make you tea. Compared to them, I get the easy jobs."

Tomoyo took a sip of her tea. "Ah, mint tea. Just what I needed. You're selling yourself short, Sakura. Just your very presence lights up this room. And you in that dress! Such a delicate color of blue. You look divine! That cardigan was a stroke of genius. Now you look so sweet and pure and wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. You're designs are really beautiful after all."

Her cousin nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are. But when you wear them, it's like they come alive!"

Sakura was already used to Tomoyo's indirect way of praising herself.

"How are things, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"The usual. The models may have been early today but the true test comes once I give the call-back list. I like the look of some of them. I'm so glad not all of the models who came were Asian. I like diversity in my runway."

"Is there anything I could so to help? All my jobs were halted just until this event is done."

"Even Xiao Lang's job?" Tomoyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eriol grinned at her. "Well, not Xiao Lang. His duties are too important to put off. He's been busy reviewing everything that's been drafted, signed or passed in the days when we were in Japan. Everything has to be perfect when it comes to him. One wrong clause or paragraph and we stand to lose millions. Because of that, it's like he's doing twice the amount of work he normally does. He just enters his office and buries himself in paperwork."

_He's working too much again._

"Talk about intense," Tomoyo said as she took another sip of her tea.

"I hope he's not overworking himself," Sakura said in a concerned voice.

"He's used to that kind of thing, Sakura. He only needs four hours of sleep to function optimally each day. The spends the next 20 hours working. He's been sleeping on his desk in his home office ever since we came back here."

"That sounds tough," she said with a frown.

"Why don't you tell him to take a break, Sakura? He doesn't listen when anyone of us tell him. Maybe if someone else tells him off he might actually listen."

"Is he that stubborn?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol put down his cup and shook his head. "No, it's just that he promised the Elders that nothing wrong would happen even if he would be in Japan every now and then. It was one of the conditions he imposed on himself so the Elders would sanction his stay in Japan. I don't really know the exact details of the arrangement. What I do know is that the Elders would rather have him here than over there. Xiao Lang must be trying to prove he's superman again and working himself to the hospital room."

"Hospital room? Has he been ill?" Sakura asked in alarm.

"Let's just say Xiao Lang isn't exactly a strapling young buck. He has a certain condition that requires him to be in the hospital every now and then. Just for check-ups though. The family is very thorough."

_Thank goodness._

Eriol words reassured Sakura. She wondered briefly if that was what Syaoran had been talking about before. The onlygave her sketchy details then.

"Overwork is never good for anyone," Tomoyo said as she shook her head.

He nodded at her statement. "So we keep telling him." He looked to Sakura and with a smile, spoke. "Please try and talk some sense into him. He listens to you, you know."

_I fully intend to._

Sakura returned the smile. "Then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Eriol's phone began to ring. Eriol's smile grew wider. Sakura raised an eyebrow. It was as if he was expecting the call somehow. But the way he smiled told Sakura that he had something mischievous in store.

Without looking at the caller ID, he answered the call. "Good afternoon, Xiao Lang."

There was a short pause as he listened to person at the end of the line. "I'm with Tomoyo Daidouji now. She and Sakura arrived today. I wanted to greet them and offer what help I could."

Another pause. Eriol was grinning the entire time.

"I didn't tell you becase you were so absorbed in paperwork. I did tell you I was leaving. You were more interested in the Sy account to actually listen to anything I said."

They could hear slightly angry voices from the other line.

"That's why I went and greeted them for you. You are a very busy man after all."

More angry voices.

"I'm having tea with them now. Do you really want me to answer that?" Eriol chuckled after hearing what his friend was saying. "We'll be expecting you then, I suppose?"

Sakura could only wonder at what they were talking about.

Eriol put away his phone and smiled at them. "Xiao Lang will be joining us in a bit. He was quite displeased that I went ahead without him. He says it would only be proper for a Li to come greet you. Apparently, I'm not enough," he said with a little laugh.

"We'll be happy to see him," Tomoyo answered for them.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Inside Li Xiao Lang's Personal Car

Nathan Road

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 16, 2009

5:43 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang was currently rushing to where Eriol had gone. He vaguely remembered that Eriol had said he was going out. Had he known it was to see Tomoyo Daidouji, Xiao Lang would have dropped everything and gone with him right then. He remembered how Eriol teased him on the phone just minutes before and he could not help but get a little angry. Eriol was just like his sisters, they enjoyed teasing him. They would find ways to make him inadvertedly show his regard for Sakura. They seemed to find pleasure in seeing him beet red and floundering for words.

To his surprise, it was actually Kaho who was his greatest ally. She did not take part in teasing him. Instead, she always found ways to help him. She was the only one who realized that the only reason he was working himself ragged over the past few days was so he could have free time during the Fashion Week. Sakura would be here and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Everyone else just assumed he was doing it because he felt responsible for Li Industries. He cared about the company, of course, but when placed on a scale against Sakura, it would somehow always tip towards her.

Kaho had returned to Hong kong much later than he did but once she was back in the office, his workload was cut in half. She already went through part of the papers he had to go through. She even went ahead and fixed his schedule for next week. He remembered this morning when she came in and told him she had rescheduled some of his meetings such that he had three entire days free from his schedule next week. When he looked at it closely, he saw that those free days were the days of Yu, Tomoyo and Fuutie's runway shows. She hadn't made a fanfare of the things she did and Xiao Lang thanked her profusely. It was the not the first time he wished that Kaho was one of his sisters.

Kaho was also the reason he could leave the office so soon today. She had volunteered to finish all the work he had left. The only thing she asked was that he enjoy himself. He was truly lucky that he had someone like Kaho on his side.

The car lurched to a stop and Xiao Lang did not bother to wait for the driver to open his door. He pushed the door open and walked hurriedly inside. The tried to maintain his serious facade as he nodded to all the people that greeted him. They had given Tomoyo a temporary office in one of their smaller company offices. As such, everyone here knew who he was. Some were even surprised to see him. He didn't blame them. When any member of the family visited, there was usually a red carpet waiting for their arrival. He had not informed anyone he was coming and so many of the people there were rushing to accommodate him.

"Sir Li, we weren't informed of your visit. Had we known we would have-"

"Tomoyo Daidouji's office."

"Sir?"

"Lead me there. I have to speak with her. Were you not told to inform the main office when she arrived? She's an important business associate and it would be an awful oversight if I did not go and greet her."

"Sorry, Sir. We had trouble getting-"

Xiao Lang waved his hand and the employee shut up. "I don't listen to excuses. Just lead me to her."

His companion bowed deeply. "I apologize, Sir. It's this way."

He followed his guide without word. Some of the people they passed could not help but stare. They never got to see Xiao Lang up-close like this. He ignored all the glances he got and continued on his way. They stopped in front of a large door.

"It's here , Sir. She's in the innermost office. This room has three -"

"You may go," he said simply and opened the door.

He was in a large corridor. He followed it down and heard voices after a few steps. He immediately recognized the laugh he heard. That sound was branded in his head forever. He frowned, however, when he heard another laugh. He recognized it as well and wondered why he was here. As he turned a corner, he saw the source of the sounds. Sakura was sitting with Yu in a corner and both of them were laughing. Both of them seemed oblivious to his arrival. Suffice to say, he did not like what he saw. He approached them silently.

Xiao Lang had not seen for for just a few days and she seemed even more beautiful to him than when he saw her last. She was wearing a blue dress and wore a brown cardigan as a cover up. It was very feminine. The sight of her laughing without abandon with another man angered him but he kept his expression neutral. He liked Yu but seeing them together made him forget that little fact.

Yu looked up at him when he was three steps away from them.

"Syaoran! Hey! Eriol said you were coming but I didn't think you'd be here this early." She smiled at him and he nodded in response. Although he wanted to return it in kind, her smile could not change the fact she was alone with another man. Nevermind that the person in question was Yu. His jealousy froze his face, temporarily making him incapable of any other expression.

"Busy day, Xiao Lang?" Yu asked.

"Yes," he answered. "What brings you here, Yu?"

"Well, it was by chance really. I was driving down the street and then I saw Sakura go into this building. I stopped and demanded the people here to lead me to her."

"Oh, I see. You have business with Daidouji?"

"No, with Sakura actually. I wanted to ask if she'd be one of the models who'll walk in my runway. I have two dresses I've been working on. One I'd want to see her wear during my show and the second I hope to see her wear sometime soon."

"And will you be participating?" he asked her. He noticed the questioning look she gave him.

_Yes, I know I'm not acting like usual but how do you expect me to act normal when I see you having so much fun with some man who isn't me?_

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I think I'll be busy helping Tomoyo that I won't have time to attend some of the shows. The only time I'll be free for sure is after Tomoyo's show." She turned to Yu. "Yu-san's show will be at the beginning of the week, right?"

"Yes. I'm the first one up."

"I'm sorry. You said you were missing one model and I'd like to help but I might not be able to make it either."

_It's a lie. A big, stupid lie. He can have any model work for him anytime he wants. Models would pay _him_ just to be a part of his show._

He almost sighed at how dense she was. But then again, that was only because she would never think that Yu would manipulate her.

"Xiao Lang, do you think you could switch my show with someone on the last day?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The schedule of everything has already been printed and sent to our stakeholders. There should be enough time to make a reprint, however, you must first secure the permission of the person you wish to trade with. Although, even if you do get their permission, we would still not reprint. Sending a different invitation and programme to all our stakeholders would imply a mistake on our part. The Li Family does not allow things like that to happen. We pride ourselves in being infallible."

Sakura frowned and Xiao Lang knew she did not like the way he had answered Yu. He could not stop himself from being hostile towards Yu because of what he had seen earlier.

_I'll just us overwork as an excuse. I can get away with that._

Yu only smirked at him. "That's too bad. I'm sure Sakura would have looked stunning in my clothes."

"Undoubtedly. Your talents are first-rate." It was best if he start damage control now. He didn't expect his jealousy to get so out of control.

"I'll work around it." He looked at Sakura. "You will be wearing my dress. I'm not so sure when that will be but it will happen. Anyway, I have to leave now. I forgot I have a meeting with a friend of mine. I got so distracted when I saw Sakura. I thought an angel fell from the sky!"

Sakura laughed with him. Xiao Lang did not find anything funny.

"It was good to see you again, Yu-san. I really hope I can make it to your show."

She gave a deep bow and Yu put his arm around her shoulders. Xiao Lang could not stop his eyes from narrowing slightly.

"I'll be off now. I hope you will feel better once I'm gone, Xiao Lang." He winked at him and Xiao Lang knew that he was found out.

Xiao Lang nodded and Yu went on his way. He met her eyes and before Sakura could reproach him, he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have spoken to him in that manner. "

Sakura beamed at him. "We're getting good at this telepathy thing."

He smirked at her. With Yu out of the picture, he found he had full control of his facial muscles once more. "It was all over your face. You've shown me that look many times over and I've learned to decipher what it means." He took a seat and leaned his head on the headrest. "I haven't had much sleep lately so I've been incorrigible. I apologize for that"

"Eriol-san asked me to tell you not to work too much," she said as she took the seat beside him.

_Of course he would. I'd bungee jump out of my office window in a cassock if you asked me to._

"I've finished most of my work so I shouldn't live like this for much longer."

"He's worried that you might collapse from overwork or something."

He was happy when he heard the concern in her voice. "It's just for the next few days. After that, things should return to normal."

"He also said you've been sleeping on your desk for the past few nights."

"I fall asleep on my desk, yes."

"You don't need to work so hard, you know. I'm sure Kaho-san and Eriol-san can help out."

"I have to finish my work now so I can have some days off next week," he answered her. It was no use lying to her. Besides, he always felt better telling her everything. "Once I finish my last pile of papers tonight, I will have enough free time next week to attend Daidouji, Yu and Fuutie's runway shows."

"Wait, so you've been working hard for that?"

He closed his eyes and simply nodded. The sound of her voice relaxed him. The tension slowly eased from his shoulders.

"I think it's nice that you're doing that for your sister. Fuutie-san will appreciate you making time for her. Everyone was thinking you were doing it for the company. If that's the case, I don't think I should tell you off. I think I'd do something similar if it were up to me."

"Thank you, but please don't tell my sisters. I know they'll find ways to take advantage of me if they knew that."

"I don't think they would."

His only answer was a smile.

_Oh, if you only knew everything they already did just to try and bring us together._

He finally opened his eyes and straightened himself. That moment was already enough to energize him. Before he could get distracted, he immediately went on to tackle what was bothering him the most at this time.

"What are you wearing?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at herself. "Uhm... a light blue sundress?"

"That's highly inappropriate for where you are," he said seriously.

She laughed and he was once again mesmerized by the sound. The blinked thrice to break out of its spell. He was getting good at that now.

"Are you a fashion critic now, too?" she asked in between giggles.

He shrugged. "No, it's just that you are in an establishment where there is a certain dress code for its occupants."

"So serious." She tried to match his serious tone but failed and she just ended up giggling some more.

Fluttering butterflies inside his stomach aside, he was actually grateful that she was laughing like this in front of him. He needed practice hiding his ever so obvious feelings around her. Maybe if he didn't blush like crazy when he was with her then his sisters would lay off him a bit. She could always make his heart beat fast though. That fact wouldn't change.

Xiao Lang squared his shoulders and spoke matter-of-factly. "There is a reason we impose a particular dress code in all of our offices. We conducted a personal case study on the matter and we found out that people who dress the way you dress now serve as distractions to the workers. We asked random male and female employees to dress differently and we found that efficiency ratings plummeted. Apparently, seeing everyone dressed in such a professional manner creates an illusion that the workplace is a workplace. Also, dressing professionaly has a psychological effect where they become more motivated to work since they strive hard to meet expectations from them. It's similar to thinking that since you're dressed in a such a way, you have to act in a way that your appearance normally dictates in society. Therefore, being dressed like a businessman or woman, gives you the propensity to think and act like one."

"It that for real?"

_Of course not. I just don't like you looking so delicate and beautiful where lots of people can see. I don't need any other men enamoured with you._

"It is. We have a research group that specializes in studies like that. The main goal is to make our employees as efficient as possible."

Xiao Lang could always look and sound convincing.

"Wah! So strict. You must have to issue a rulebook to your employees about the proper way to act in the office."

"A two week seminar, actually." That fact was real at least.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

He smiled in response. "We compensate them very handsomely so I think that little thing doesn't really matter. We're a very old family so we still consider ancient and traditional manners the best etiquette. "

"That must be tough. That means the main family must be the golden standard for how your employees should act, right?"

"Exactly. If they're harsh on employees, imagine how harsh they are with us."

They were slowly moving to topics he would rather not discuss. She must have felt this since she changed the topic immediately.

"Okay. I'll wear office appropriate clothes tomorrow." He met her eyes and she gave him a gentle smile.

He found himself returning her smile. "Thank you."

"You're supposed to greet Tomoyo, right? Eriol-san said so. She's inside now. Do you want me to call her?"

Xiao Lang thought about this for a bit. Once he greeted Tomoyo Daidouji, he'd have no reason to hang around her anymore. He hadn't had nearly enough time with her. He wasn't about to let her go just yet. During times like these, there was only one person he could count on.

"Would you excuse me while I make some calls?" he asked with the most innocent smile he could manage.

"Sure, I can go inside if you want." She was about to stand up but Xiao Lang shook his head.

"Would you wait here? I won't take long."

She raised an eyebrow but otherwise said yes.

He walked away and dialled Kaho's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Good evening, Xiao Lang."

"Good evening, Kaho. I was wondering if-"

Kaho cut in before he could finish. "I will finish all the documents for you tonight. You don't have to worry. You can look over them tomorrow. I'll prepare a summary for you."

She had just freed his entire evening. "Thank you, Kaho."

"I've also taken the liberty of reserving a table for four at Peking Garden. Although I know you would prefer a table for two, I'm sure Sakura would not leave Tomoyo alone when she's so busy. The restaurant is only a few blocks from the Kowloon office. I've instructed your driver to take you there. I've also informed Wei that you won't be joining us for dinner tonight. Is everything satisfactory?"

Xiao Lang could only smile. She had read his thoughts perfectly. "Have I ever told you that I have wished so many times that you could be one of my sisters, Kaho?"

She laughed on the other line. "No, but I appreciate the sentiment very much."

"Thank you, Kaho."

"You're very welcome, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang ended the call and returned to Sakura. "Are you both busy? I wanted to invite you both to dinner."

"We're almost done for the day when I left. And since almost an hour has passed, I think they're really just waiting for you to show up."

"I would like to invite you and Daidouji to dinner. That is, if you don't have any other things planned for tonight."

"Uhm, not that I recall. Would you like to ask Tomoyo?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

She stood up and looked to the office. "Then let's go!"

He watched her as she walked to the door. Tomoyo and Eriol would be hindrances but if it was the only way to be with her now, he would bear with it. There would be other opportunities to keep her to himself in the next few days.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Dining Room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 18, 2009

6:32 AM

* * *

His sisters had unceremoniously woken him up from sleep. Apparently, seven hours wasn't enough time to get ready for Yu's runway show. He was a bit put off with them because they already knew there was a minimum length of time he had to sleep . It seemed that dressing him up was more important than his own feelings. He had managed to fall asleep two hours ago and now he was forced to eat breakfast because they were due at Yu's atelier in an hour. His movements were sluggish and he had a hard time controlling his motor functions. He was scattering his breakfast all over the table.

"Xiao Lang, you're even messier than Ling!" Fanren scolded him. She had arrived from Japan the night before.

"Then you shouldn't have woken me," he snapped at her. "Please let me go to sleep for even just two more hours."

"No, Xiao Lang. You know how hard pressed for time we are."

Xiao Lang scowled. His family used to get shocked into silence when he showed his emotions like this but they slowly got used to it because Xiao Lang showed his many faces more often than before. "We're supposed to go there so he gives me what I'll wear for his show. That won't take 30 minutes. Why must we be there five hours early?"

"What are you talking about, Xiao Lang? We have to choose which clothes you'll wear! Yu has dozens of separate pieces! We'll probably be mixing and matching for hours! Everyone there will be looking at you so you have to be absolutely perfect." Fuutie always took fashion a little too seriously.

He sighed in frustration. "Then just let me wear my suit. I know I'll look -"

"No!" Fuutie shuddered at the thought. "Office clothes are only worn to the office. What would people say about me if they see that I can't even dress my own brother properly?! I'm a fashion designer, Xiao Lang. You don't ever humor me but please make an exception today."

_I've been humoring you too much as of late._

"Ugh." He didn't bother arguing with Fuutie. It took too much energy. He just took a sip of his morning coffee to wake him up.

"Besides, you have to be the best looking guy there. If someone looked better than you then they might grab Sakura's attention. I know it'll irk you if she starts being interested in some random guy you don't know."

Xiao Lang beat his chest as coffee managed to get into his wind pipe. "What the hell-" Another coughing fit overtook him and Shiefa moved beside him to rub his back soothingly.

"Stop teasing him, Fuutie," Shiefa scolded.

He had not seen Sakura since the time he had gone to greet Tomoyo. His duties had kept him from going to see her again. He had been certain he had perfectly masked his longing for her but it seemed he hadn't given his sisters enough credit.

_Am I that easy to see through now?_

"Teabags, Wei!" Feimei cried in an almost hysterical voice. "And slices of cucumber! Place them in ice, please!"

"What's that for?" Fanren asked.

Feimei made a show of raising Xiao Lang's face so his sisters could see. She tilted his head back slightly and traced the skin just below his eyes. "Look at this!" She sounded like she had just seen the most disgusting thing on this planet. "We've been worried about his outfit when we should have been worried about his face. Do you think concealer would hide these eyebags?"

"I'm not a girl! Please don't treat me like one," he managed to grind out despite the coughs that wracked his body.

"Don't move too much, Xiao Lang. I'll have to put teabags under your eyes to get rid of those eyebags," Feimei said in all seriousness.

"Please stop," he all but begged them.

Feimei released him to go get the things Wei brought her.

_Why are women so obsessed with their appearance?_

His sisters have become more brazen with the way they dealt with him lately. They had lines they didn't cross when they interacted with him before but now, everything seemed fair game. And despite how annoying it could get sometimes, he didn't really resent them for it. They had probably wanted to do it for years now. His blind devotion to the Elders sometimes made him distant to them.

But not anymore.

It had all began with her. The moment he opened himself up to Sakura, it seemed he opened himself up to everyone else. He knew the Elders would disapprove but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Don't hound him everyone," Shiefa said loudly. She turned to Xiao Lang and smiled. "We'll just take you to the atelier. You can sleep then. In the mean time, Fuutie can get your ensembles together. You'll only need an hour or so to decide anyway. We'll wake you up when you'll have to fit."

Xiao Lang was so grateful to Shiefa right then.

Shiefa saw that Feimei was about to protest. "We'll put the teabags when he's sleeping. Don't worry, I also want him to look his best."

Feimei seemed satisfied and returned to her morning meal. Fuutie seemed satisfied as well and did the same.

"Will Sakura be coming to Yu's show?"

"Yu said he had given them seats. He was furious when they told him all the front row seats were taken. He was forced to give them seats on the third row. He looked like he was contemplating seppuku after he had offered them to Tomoyo. I understand. I would have been so embarrassed if my important guests had to sit behind other people!" Fuutie replied with a passion.

"Well, it is rather late to be giving away seats."

"True. But I would have found a way. It would probably have involved pretend death threats though. If some guests couldn't make it then there would be a lot of free seats available." Fuutie looked as if she was contemplating actually giving this preposterous advice to Yu.

"Uproot that thought right now, Fuutie," he warned her.

"I wasn't really considering it!"

"That better be true," he said with a frown.

If Tomoyo Daidouji had time, Sakura would definitely be attending Yu's show. Talk of where she would sit bothered him. It would have been best of she was seated beside him, but because Yu did not know they were coming, he was unable to give them front row seats. Third row seats were still seats though. Better than standing with the extras and photographers. Xiao Lang didn't know whether he should be happy with this arrangement or not. More people would notice her if she sat in front since there was no one blocking her, but then again, being in the back row meant she would be surrounded by a lot of other people. Other people who could talk to her and be acquianted with her.

He sighed once more.

_Xiao Lang Li, why are you so whipped when it comes to her?_

He was already unfazed by his, in his own opinion, slightly psychotic thoughts when it came to her. He found himself jealous at the smallest things. His jealousy didn't discriminate between friends, family, children, animals and even inanimate objects. He was afraid he would eventually reach the point where he would even be jealous of a mosquito that happened to land on a single strand of her hair that got caught on her comb that she accidentally dropped in the Kanda Station of the Yamanote Line. He wouldn't have worried had she been his. But the fact was that she wasn't. And he wasn't certain he wanted to reach for her. It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't who he was.

He wished once more that he could be someone who actually deserved someone like her.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Front row, seat approximately halfway down the runway

Main Exhibition Hall, Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 18, 2009

1:12 PM

* * *

The one thing that preoccupied his mind while waiting was looking for Sakura. He was unable to find any other time to come and see her. He assumed she and Tomoyo were similarly engaged as the news he heards from Eriol was that they were neck-deep with the preparations for Tomoyo's show. He was almost tempted to help Fuutie with her earlier plan to change the seating arrangment. Xiao Lang was confident he could find a way to vacate the seat beside him. It was Kaho who convinced him not to go through with it. He trusted her not to lead him astray so he chose to follow her advice. It didn't mean he had to like it though. Right now, he was darting his eyes around the venue, looking for that familiar brown head and listening for the unmistakable timbre of her voice. Kaho were his eyes from behind. He had difficulty maintaining a slightly disineterested look as he scanned the crowd.

Yu's show was about to start and he had not seen a sign of her or Tomoyo Daidouji. He tried being inconspicuous as he looked around. There had been no opportunity to ask the exact location of their assigned seats so he was forced to sweep the entire venue. He felt Kaho place her hand on the back of his chair and he leaned back to listen to what she needed to say.

"I've asked reception for you, Xiao Lang," she whispered.

He immediately knew what she was talking about. "Where?"

"Third row in the 2 o'clock position."

Count on Kaho to always get things done. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she straigthened on her seat.

Xiao Lang kept his eyes trained in that direction. Several minutes passed as he still saw no sign of her. Fuutie stood up and went to stand on the runway. She was giving her opening speech. Xiao Lang was forced to look away from that spot. He listened to Fuutie and approved of the speech she was giving. Soon enough, Yu came on to the runway. He gave his own speech. He looked at Xiao Lang and Xiao Lang nodded in encouragement. He smiled and then finished his speech. As soon as he left and the clapping died down, the first model appeared.

The show had begun.

He joined everyone as they watched each model walk down the runway, clapping every now and then as a particularly good piece came walking down. Xiao Lang recognized some of the clothes that were passing. A lot of them were the clothes Fuutie and Yu were telling him to try on more than two hours earlier. He was gauging the looks of the people in front of him and they seemed really pleased with what they were seeing. He was very pleased that this was so. The last model finished his walk and he was followed by all of the other models. At the end of the line was Yu, looking around, bowing, and thanking everyone who came. As he passed Xiao Lang, he gave him a thumbs up and Xiao Lang nodded in return.

The show had ended and the people slowly rose from their seats. They were all chattering excitedly about the pieces they loved. He decided to follow Fuutie who had gone to greet Yu. He was a bit disappointed that Sakura was unable to come. Kaho fell into step beside him and he turned to her.

"She's here, Xiao Lang."

"I didn't see her."

"Neither did I. I looked at the list at reception and the both of them did arrive."

He nodded at this. "Then I'll keep my eyes open."

"I'll have to leave first, Xiao Lang. There's something I have to do."

"Of course, thank you again."

Kaho smiled at him. "You're always welcome, Xiao Lang. See you."

Xiao Lang nodded and watched her go. He turned and his breath caught in his throat.

He finally saw her standing apart from the throng of people surrounding Yu. She was wearing another dress – a shade of purple this time, with a small, black coat covering her shoulders. She was covered up which to him was always a good thing. However, he disliked the fact that she knew so many fashion designers. Even with his severely crippled fashion sense, he could tell that what she wore looked very appealing even if she barely showed any skin at all. The way everything was put together made her stand out. He never did like it when that happened. Even from this distance he could already see some people taking notice of her and giving her appreciative looks. It seemed like the perfect time for an intervention.

He walked towards her and stopped as soon as he was by her side.

"I see you made it."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yup," she answered simply.

"You weren't in your assigned seat. My sister was looking for you."

_More me, really, but I can't look too needy in front of you._

"We were late, actually. We had to stand way, way back. We could barely see the runway. People here are so tall! I was thinking that I should have worn taller heels." She laughed at this and Xiao Lang found himself laughing as well.

"Silly girl."

She looked back at him and appraised him. "Why didn't you walk the runway?"

He was baffled that she would think he would do such a thing. "I beg your pardon?"

She laughed and gestured to what he was wearing. "It's fairly obvious that what you're wearing is part of the collection that just went down Yu-san's runway."

"My sister and Yu chose this for me. My sister was the one who originally insisted that I choose Yu to dress me." He thought about how he recognized the clothes that came out and understood what she was saying.

"I think I see why Fuutie-san chose Yu-san to dress you."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

"The clothes suit you. Also, it's kind of you. Serious but not really."

An arm suddenly appeared from behind, crossing itself across her collarbone. Before Xiao Lang could slap it away, Sakura was pulled backwards. He glared at the person responsible and saw it to be Yu. He was giving Sakura a tight hug.

"Sakura, so glad you could make it." He met Xiao Lang's eyes then.

_Either you get that arm away or I will have someone cut it off._

Yu seemingly understood the warning and let her go. "I hear what you said and I couldn't stop myself. You understand my work! I'm glad." He clasped his hands on his back.

Sakura bowed. "I'm sorry we were late, Yu-san. We wasted the seats you gave us."

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm ashamed I could only give you those."

She shook her head. "Please, don't! Those seats were already very generous."

"I really want to give you a hug right now. You're just too cute and nice! Unfortunately, I value my life a little too much," he said with a little laugh.

Sakura's eyebrows came together and Xiao Lang was hoping it was because she did not get the stupid hints Yu was dropping.

_Revenge, Yu? I guess I deserve that a little. But please, just shut up._

"Why wasn't this on your runway?"

They all looked towards where the new voice came from and saw Tomoyo approaching. She was studying Xiao Lang's clothes.

"It's the best looking one. The cut, the layers, the fabric – everything is perfect. This would have been the highlight of the show!"

Yu nodded in agreement. "It would have been. And who better to wear it than my unofficial brand ambassador?"

"Oh. I see what you were thinking. That's a good idea. Maybe I'll let Sakura wear the best piece on my show, too. Anyway, we'll have to go now, Yu. We still have some stuff to finish. It'll be a photo finish for my show."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled in response. "You should, it'll be one hell of a show."

Xiao Lang listened to them in growing displeasure. He had wanted to talk to Sakura more but it seemed that she would be too busy to even spare him a glance.

_Why bother coming here when I can't keep you to myself anyway? _

"Sorry to leave so soon," Tomoyo spoke to both him and Yu.

Xiao Lang only nodded, he didn't trust his voice not to give away what he felt. He was fairly certain he'd sound whiny if he spoke right now.

"Sakura, let's go."

"All right." She turned to Xiao Lang and smiled. "It was good to see you again." She then turned to Yu. "It was a wonderful show, Yu-san. I'm so glad I could watch it. Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm glad you liked it." Without warning, Yu closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek. Everyone looked to him in surprise. Xiao Lang was about to slug him when Yu spoke again. "Come watch all my shows! I still have those dresses waiting for you."

"Uh- ah... Thank you. I guess, uhm..." she stammered.

Tomoyo looped her arm around Sakura's. "So evil of you to tease her, Yu! We'll be off now!" With that, she dragged Sakura away.

Xiao Lang turned stiffly towards Yu. "And what the hell was that about?" He was trying hard not to let the anger show too much in his voice.

Yu shrugged. "I like her."

"That was fairly obvious."

"But I like seeing you act all jealous even more," he said with a smirk.

"You're jealous of Yu?"

They both looked as Fuutie stopped beside them.

She started laughing like mad. "That's crazy!"

Yu joined her. "I know."

Xiao Lang looked to them in confusion. "Just what is so funny?" he demanded.

"You tell him, Fuutie. I just saw guests I have to greet over there." He left without waiting for their reply.

He waited until Fuutie got over her laughing fit. "Care to explain?"

Fuutie was still smiling widely when she answered. "Yu is the last person you should be jealous of, Xiao Lang."

"And why is that?"

"You honestly didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Yu is more inclined to like you than to like Sakura," she said with another laugh.

Xiao Lang opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself.

_He's gay?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Backstage of Tomoyo Daidouji's runway show

Main Exhibition Hall, Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 21, 2009

4:30 PM

* * *

"I need a pin here!"

"Shoes!"

"Model Amy hasn't arrived yet!"

"You're late!"

"Give me that near your foot."

"Go over there!"

"She'll be wearing numbers 7 and 22."

Sakura walked as fast as she could, making sure not to bother any of the people working. Tomoyo's show was in 30 minutes and every one was trying to make the models as perfect as they could be. Tomoyo was over in the line, making final checks on the models that were done. She was fixing an errant hair pin here, removing some lint there and sometimes placing a missed sequin or bead here. She stopped and waited for her friend to notice her. Tomoyo never wanted to be bothered when she was working. After a few moments, Tomoyo turned to her, a big smile on her face.

"So far, so good."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Her cousin went to her and removed some lint from her clothes. "You just have to look perfect. I really wanted to give you the evening gown but since you'll be sitting in the front row, the train would be a problem."

Her cousin had decided to emulate what Yu had done in his own show. Now, Sakura was wearing one of the best dresses from Tomoyo's collection.

"I still think this would have looked better on a model, Tomoyo. What if people won't notice it?"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Everyone will notice the beautiful young lady beside Xiao Lang Li."

Tomoyo had strategically placed Syaoran beside her. She reasoned that he was likely to gather attention because of who he was. The fact that Sakura would be beside him would force people to look at her. Sakura was secretly glad. Being by Syaoran's side always made her feel safe and at ease. Even if people would be looking at her, she knew she'd be fine.

"I'll do my best as your brand ambassador." She used the term Yu called Syaoran.

Her cousin moved to give her a hug. "That's my girl. You should go out and take your seat ten minutes before we start."

"Okay."

She saw someone appraching from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw that it was Eriol. As soon as he reached them, Sakura gave a deep bow. "Good afternoon, Eriol-san."

"He look absolutely stunning, Sakura."

She blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you very much. Tomoyo said I had to wear this."

"My muse has to wear the best outfit, you know," Tomoyo answered a bit defiantly.

"I see," Eriol said with an amused smile. "Xiao Lang is just attending to little matters now. He told me to go ahead. He'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right," Sakura replied.

He looked around, his smile widening. "This isn't nearly as chaotic when Fuutie does it. I'll have to commend your managing skills."

Tomoyo shrugged. "I'm an expert planner."

"I'm sure of that."

"And I have a good team."

"That I also believe."

Sakura watched her cousin and Eriol exchange words and she couldn't help but smile. They seemed close somehow. She tried to think when this happened but she couldn't figure out how it started.

_Did this happen behind my back?_

"Sakura, you should go now. The people are filing in." Tomoyo gestured towards the screen showing her the runway.

"All right." Sakura went and hugged her cousin. "Good luck, Tomoyo. Everything is beautiful. I'm sure it'll be a success."

Tomoyo returned the hug fiercely. "Thank you. I'll see you after the show, okay?"

She nodded as she let Tomoyo go.

"I'll stay here in case I can help with something."

_Something must be going on between these two!_

"Then I'll be seeing you in a bit as well, Eriol-san."

"That I will. Please tell Xiao Lang to behave himself."

She laughed a little. "All right, I will."

She left backstage and made for her seat. A lot of the VIPs were already seated. She could hear them talking excitedly about the show. They had never seen Tomoyo's work before so a lot of people were anticipating what she could do. She found only Syaoran's sisters seated near her. She went to them and gave a deep bow.

"Good afternoon. I'm so glad you could all make it."

Sakura realized she did not recognize one of the women with Fuutie.

_This must be Syaoran's oldest sister, Shiefa._

"Sakura, such a pleasure to see you. I'd like to introduce my sister, Shiefa. You've not met, have you?"

She took the hand Shiefa offered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shiefa."

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet you,my dear. My sisters have been gloating at how much they know you already. I can finally join the conversation."

"Uhm, I'm glad." Sakura didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"Come here," she said as she led Sakura to stand in front of her. She then moved on observe every inch of her. None of Syaoran's sisters ever watch her this closely. She was secretly glad that Tomoyo made sure she was perfect from any angle.

_It must be the hormones._

She remembered that Shiefa was pregnant and so forgave her eccentricities.

"You are truly exquisite, my dear."

There was just something in the way she said this that made Sakura blush furiously. "Ah, thank you very much."

"We'll talk more later."

"Yes, of course, Shiefa-san."

Fuutie looked at her watch and frowned. "I told Xiao Lang to come down now. I wonder what's taking him?" She looked at Sakura. "Sit beside me, won't you?"

"This is Syaoran's seat though," Sakura started to say.

"He won't mind. He can take your seat. He'd be satisfied if he was beside you."

"All right then." She took her seat and smiled back at Fuutie.

She saw Kaho go to Shiefa and whisper somehting in her ear. She didn't miss how Shiefa's expression changed. "I see, thank you, Kaho." she heard her say. She passed the message on to her sisters and Sakura watched as their expressions similarly changed.

"Is something wrong, Fuutie-san?" she dared ask.

Something flashed in Fuutie's eyes before she answered. "Xiao Lang will not be able to join us. He had an emergency to attend to."

"Oh, will he be coming later, then?"

"Kaho, please take Xiao Lang's seat, it would be bad if one of the front row seats were empty." Fuutie said this to Kaho before she answered Sakura's question. "I don't think we'll be seeing him today at all."

She wanted to ask what she meant but the look on their faces deterred her. It was as if all their earlier cheer disappeared completely.

_What is going on?_

Minutes later, an announcement came that the show was starting. After a few more moments, Tomoyo appeared on the runway. Sakura joined everyone in welcoming her with applause.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Backstage of Tomoyo Daidouji's runway show

Main Exhibition Hall, Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 21, 2009

4:52 PM

* * *

Eriol watch with a smile as Tomoyo made the final check of her models. She joined him after a few minutes, looking satisfied.

"I've done the best I could. All that's left is how everyone will take it."

"All your models look beautiful. I'm sure everyone will love your work,Tomoyo."

"Thank you." She looked at the screen. "Sakura's getting pretty cozy with Xiao Lang's sisters."

"They went here for that purpose. I'm afraid they'll be all over her for the next few hours."

"They can have her. I'm feeling generous today." One of her staff went to her and whispered something. "I'm on in a bit. Watch the fort for me, will you?"

Eriol nodded. He watched as she walked out to prepare for her opening speech. He looked back to the screen and was surprised when he saw Kaho take Xiao Lang's seat. This puzzled him. Xiao Lang would not miss this for anything. He was just several floors up after all. He took out his phone and called one of the staff members waiting on Xiao Lang right now.

"Yes, hello? Sir Eriol,what is it?"

"Where is Xiao Lang? The event is starting."

"Sir, the Elders called him in for a meeting just minutes ago."

What were the odds that the Elders would step in now? "I see. Thank you. Please call me when their meeting is over."

"Yes, Sir."

He ended the call then.

"Talk about bad timing."

He listened to Tomoyo's speech but found it hard to regain his happy demeanor. The news dampened his spirits. He knew that after the meeting, Xiao Lang would make himself unavailable. He'd immediately accomplish all of the things the Elders would told him to do. The clapped automatically when he saw that the speech ended. He tried to at least smile. It wouldn't be good to destroy Tomoyo's mood as well. This was supposed to be her moment. She didn't to hear any sour news.

"How was my speech?" she asked excitedly the moment she returned to his side.

"Very you."

Tomoyo laughed. "Thank you. Now, the show begins."

They watched as each model walked down the runway. Tomoyo didn't need to help the models change anymore since she trusted her assistants to do their job well. All she had to do now was watch as her work was flaunted on the ramp.

She seemed extremely ecstatic whenever she heard applause. A lot of her clothes got this. Eriol saw that a lot of the people were gushing over someof her pieces. Some kept their eyes glued on the runway as each ensemble walked past. Everyone seemed to love what they were seeing. As soon as the last model disappeared, Tomoyo surprised Eriol by giving him a big hug.

"It was perfect!" she said, her voice a little muffled.

"Indeed it was," he managed. He hoped he wasn't blushing like crazy right now.

"Time for the final walk!"

She rushed off to join her models. Still taken a back by their moment of closeness, Eriol simply looked back to the screen and watched as all the models started to walk.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Corridor outside Xiao Lang Li's office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 21, 2009

6:21 PM

* * *

Sakura didn't understand how things came to this. Right now, she was heading up to Syaoran's office. She felt more nervous the closer she got to her destination. She'd been there once before so it wasn't because she was headed there that she felt like this. It was more because of how Syaoran's sisters and Eriol spoke to her before. Syaoran had not come to Tomoyo's show at all. They didn't even see him when it was over. When she looked at the Li people, they looked as if they already expected this. She had wanted to ask what was wrong but the look on their faces told her they wouldn't welcome her prying.

They surprised her moments later when they asked if she could give him something to eat. She looked to Tomoyo and saw that she was equally as surprised. The Li people normally had hundreds of helpers and attendants to do these things. They explained that everyone else was busy and that they had to stay and greet the people that were coming and going. Sakura agreed to help. She wanted to know what happened to him. She also wanted to know why his sisters started acting so weird.

The closer she got to his office, the darker her surroundings became. She thought it had been her imagination at first but when she was close to the office she knew she wasn't imagining it. The only light on was the attendants desk lamp. She approached cautiously and saw that the desk was empty.

_What is going on here?_

She was about to call Tomoyo when the door abruptly opened. Sakura jumped. She looked to the person who had left the room and it took her a few seconds to recognize Syaoran. He looked very different though. His gaze was cold as ice and it looked as if he didn't know her.

"I said I wanted to be left alone. Who let you in?"

"Uhm, Fuutie-san said that you would... uhm... they asked me... if I could..." She fear started creeping up on her the longer he looked at her. "I'm- I'm sorry. I'll go now." She put the box down on the desk and took a step back.

_Who is this person?_

Sakura couldn't believe this person was Syaoran. They had the same face and the same voice but they were completely different people. She wondered if this was the reason why his sisters acted the way they did. She turned and started to head back the way she came.

"Stop," he heard her say.

She automatically jerked to a stop. She turned to look back at him but before she knew what was going on, he was pulling her towards him. She was about to shout when he buried his face in her neck and held her in a tight embrace.

"Syao...ran?" she manage to say.

"Please... Let me...stay like this for a while," he whispered.

He was holding on to her like she was his only salvation. He was crushing her but she did not mind. She could sense the turmoil that was consuming him. She raised her hand to pat his head just as her other arm wrapped around him. She said nothing as they held each other. She felt him ease his hold and after a few moments, he let her go. He refused to meet her eyes. Sakura understood and waited patiently until he had his thoughts in order. She knew he hated appearing so messed-up.

_Take all the time you need. I'll wait and I'll listen. Just like you always do for me. _

He turned to face her eventually. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like that."

"It's all right."

"I'm also sorry for talking to you like I did. I'm sure I must have scared you."

"A little, yes."

He slumped on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Sakura joined him and kept silent.

"You can leave me if you want, I'm not good company for anyone the way I am now." His voice was muffled by his hands but she still understood him.

"I'd like to stay if I could. But if you really want me gone then I'd do as you want."

It took a few seconds before he answered. "Please stay."

"All right."

They stayed like that for a time. Him, locked in a pose of inner struggle and her, silently waiting by his side. She didn't complain though. If she could help him just by sitting here, she would do so for as long as needed.

She heard him let out a loud sigh before speaking. "I apologize for not coming to the show. I'm also sorry that I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize to me."

"Is... that so?"

Sakura gave him another reassuring smile even if he wasn't looking at her."You didn't do anything wrong to me, so you really don't need to apologize."

"I see."

Silence engulfed them again.

"I... I met with the Elders a few hours ago."

"Oh." She did not really understand the dynamic between Syaoran and these Elders people.

"Do you think I'm useless the way I am? Do you think I can't do my duties well? Am I so irresponsible, so careless, so frivolous now?" His voice was raw with emotion. Sakura wanted to embrace him again but she was afraid he might push her away. "Must I go back the way I was just to perform my responsibilities as well as I should? Must I go back to being that?"

_Is he referring to how he was before I met him?_

She remembered how Tomoyo had described him that day when they first met. She remembered how he was when she first saw him today, remembered the fear she felt when he looked at her.

_I don't want you to ever be like that again._

"My opinion may not matter much but I like you the way you are now. You're saying that you'll change, right? Well, I don't think you should. I like the you now. I'm sure everyone who knows you and who care for you think the same."

"Even if the Elders don't think so?" He still did not look at her.

"What do you think? Do you want to go back?"

She saw him shake his head slightly."No. Never again."

"Then you already have your answer."

"I can't... I can't go against them."

"Who says you can't?"

"I just can't," he answered in a frustrated voice.

"I think you're the one they can't go against."

"What are you saying?" He sounded so lost.

Sakura cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "You're you. You're stubborn and selfish and always do things however you want. Just tell them to go jump off a building or something. You can just leave everything. You aren't so weak that you need them, are you? Sure you won't be able to spend millions at every turn but you can start over until you reach where you are now again. I'm sure you can do it."

"But... my family..."

"If they see what those people are doing to you then I'm sure they would rather you leave them. If I were your sister I wouldn't want you to stay under they sway if it turns you to this. I'll always be on your side."

Their eyes were locked on to each other's. Sakura wanted him to see that she meant every word she said. Their faces were inches apart but Sakura did not think to pull away.

It was he who did ultimately.

He mumbled something that Sakura could not understand.

She waited once more. She knew he was just starting to mesh things in his head.

"I'm hungry," he said after a time.

"Excuse me?" Sakura thought she didn't hear him quite right.

He straightened up and with a wry smile faced her. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm afraid I'll collapse from hunger."

_Is he all right now?_

"Uh..." She looked around for the box they handed her before. She could not remember where she had placed it. "Shiefa-san gave me something to give you. Something to eat. Where did I put it?"

Syaoran stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm not in the mood for cake or anything like that."

"I don't think it's cake," Sakura said as she stood up as well. "She must know you hate sweets, right."

"What else can you put in a box?"

"Lots of things," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Knowing my sisters, they're probably heading out to some swanky restaurant. I'm in the mood for a good, long meal. Would you like to join me?"

"With your sisters? The last time we went out here you didn't even want to be a meter beside them."

She finally saw him give her a real smile. "True. But I'm guessing with the trouble I've caused them today, it's the least I could do."

"All right." She smiled at him as she took the arm he had offered.

"Be prepared to stuff your face for 3 hours."

"Three hours?"

He grinned at her. "It's a celebration so they'll have at least 15 courses."

"Fifteen?! That's a crazy amount of food!"

"We love to eat. And I'm hungry. You should try eating some more, too. You're so skinny."

"I am not," she said with a frown. She was vaguely reminding her of how her brother used to treat her when she was younger.

"Oh?"

Sakura yelped in surprise as he carried her off the floor like a princess from some fairytale.

"Let me down, Syaoran!" She blushed even harder when he twirled her around.

"You're like a little rag doll. I can carry you anywhere, see?"

"Stop teasing!" she said in what she hoped was an angry voice.

"I'm not. I'm simply demonstrating my point. If you want me to let you down, I want to get something in return. How about you sit beside me at Fuutie's show?"

Sakura knew he was back to normal. He looked so infuriatingly innocent as he tried to extort something from her.

"I already will!" she said with some effort.

"Is that so? Then how about you have to come with me when I leave them after dinner tonight."

"But-"

He started to move towards the elevator. It seemed as if he was going to carry her all the way down to the first floor. She couldn't even imagine what people would think if they saw them like this.

"Okay, fine!" she cried out.

She was back on her feet in a second. He gave her a smug smile. "Excellent."

"Why can't I win against you?" she asked with a pout.

He only laughed as he pulled her towards the elevator.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Seats scattered near the entrance

Main Exhibition Hall, Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 21,2009

7:02 PM

* * *

"We're really grateful you allowed Sakura to go,Tomoyo," Shiefa said with a smile.

Tomoyo had been introduced to the last Li sister about an hour ago. This was also the same time they had requested Sakura to go and see Xiao Lang. Tomoyo gathered from their looks that Sakura was the only person they would ask to do this. Something had happened to Xiao Lang and Sakura was the only person they trusted to do something about it.

"It's Sakura you should thank. I don't stop her doing what she wants to do."

"I hope she can do something for Xiao Lang," Fuutie said with a sigh.

"I'm in aggreement with you, sister," Feimei added.

Tomoyo figured she may as well ask what was going on. Her cousin might be getting into something serious. "May I ask what is going on exactly? Does it have something to do with th emergency Xiao Lang had to attend to?"

Fuutie had apologized for his absence and told her that Xiao Lang had urgent business to do. She had wondered what it was but the Lis were very evasive when she had asked before.

The sisters exchanged a glance and Shiefa nodded.

"Xiao Lang was called for a meeting by the Elders," Feimei started to explain.

Tomoyo saw how their faces contorted when Feimei sad the word 'Elders'. She had heard Eriol speak of them before. She thought only he had thought of them that way but it seemed that all the Li sisters shared in his opinion.

"Xiao Lang is always difficult right after a meeting."

"And you let Sakura go to him?" Tomoyo asked in dismay. "What if he did something to her? You should have told her what she was agreeing to!" She could not believe the Li women would withold such information from her. Tomoyo was already thinking of the worst possible things that could happen to Sakura.

She moved to stand but Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. She glared at him. "Let me go. I'm going to get Sakura now."

"She'll be all right."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she is special to Xiao Lang. Even if Xiao Lang is so far gone, he would never hurt her," he replied calmly.

That was the first time anyone ever acknowledged that fact out loud.

Eriol continued, "She's the only one who can do it. Xiao Lang will doubtless be back to his brainwashed state. She got him out of it several times before so she'll be able to do it again."

"You can't just use her like that," Tomoyo said angrily. "You should have told her."

"Don't be angry at Eriol, Tomoyo," Fuutie pleaded. "It was our call. Eriol told us to tell her but we were afraid that if she knew she wouldn't agree. We couldn't risk it."

"She would have gone regardless. She considers him her friend. That's the way she is. She's too kind for her own good. And that's why I never forgive anyone who takes advantage of her kindness like that."

"We're sorry." It was Shiefa who spoke then. "We just wanted to help Xiao Lang. Just like you are protective of your friend, we are protective of Xiao Lang. When Xiao Lang is under the Elders' spell, its only Sakura who can get to him. We never had any intention of putting her in harm's way. Eriol is right. Xiao Lang is still rational when he gets like that. The only difference is that he closes himself off from everyone, forcing himself to meet the Elders' preposterous demands."

Shiefa just revealed how desperate the sisters. Tomoyo felt her anger ebb. "I understand. But next time, please tell her everything."

"Of course, we apologize once more."

Tomoyo nodded. "Apology accepted."

Eriol looked at his watch. "We'll miss the reservation we made. We should go. Sakura brought him a meal anyway so he'll be fine."

Just then they saw Xiao Lang and Sakura enter the hall. They were surprised to see the both of them smiling. They watched as they exchanged what was obviously playful banter as they walked towards where the Li sisters were.

They stopped in front of them. Xiao Lang lost his smile but everyone knew he was all right. He bowed towards his sisters. "I apologize for worrying you." He turned to Tomoyo and bowed again. "I apologize for missing your show. I had certain matters that needed my attention."

"Oh, no. It was nothing. You're sisters were there and they were very supportive." Tomoyo was trying to gauge his mental state. She decided after a few seconds that he seemed all right.

He raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. "Really? I'm glad."

"He was stuck under an avalanche of paperwork. Who knows how long he would have been there if I hadn't gone to see him!" Sakura said with a laugh.

Xiao Lang only rolled his eyes. "Anyway, were you heading out? You were waiting for me, yes? I'm sorry for taking so long."

"Not at all, Xiao lang. We were just about to call for the cars. We have a reservation tonight."

"Good, I'm starving."

"Oh!" Everyone looked to Sakura. "I forgot all about it."

"About?" Xiao Lang asked.

"The box I was holding a minute ago. I was supposed to give it to you. Please wait a second while I go get it."

Xiao Lang grabbed onto her arm before she could so much as move a step. Kaho handed him her phone and he nodded in thanks.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked in mock indignation.

He ignored her and waited for the person to answer. "I've left a box upstairs near my office. Bring it down immediately. We're at the main exhibition hall." He ended the call as soon as he finished talking.

"I could have gotten it myself, you know," Sakura said with a huff.

Everyone was watching the two. They all felt that the pair had completely forgotten they were surrounded by other people.

"That person would have been headed down anyway," Xiao Lang answered.

"But what if that person was busy? I thought you guys wanted everyone to be efficient around here."

Xiao Lang shrugged. It was the first time some of his sisters saw him do such a normal gesture. "He would have made himself available the moment I finished the call."

She frowned at him slightly. "You're kind of a slave driver."

"No, I'm not."

Shiefa could not help but laugh out loud. Tomoyo could feel her relief. Everyone else was smiling. The tension that was there minutes ago had disppeared completely.

Sakura apologized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Shiefa smiled to reassure her. "No, it's quite all right. I'm just ravenous. I guess the hormones must be exerting their pull once more. Should we be off now?"

Everyone was in agreement with her.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Seats somewhere in the middle of the runway

Main Exhibition Hall, Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 22, 2009

1:29 PM

* * *

The final runway was about to start. Xiao Lang's sisters were all helping Fuutie backstage. They tasked Xiao Lang with welcoming everyone of importance that came in. Xiao Lang had been going from chair to chair greeting the many people who had to be greeted. Eriol and Kaho were at his side, telling him the names of the people as they came. He would much rather be several feet away, sitting beside Sakura, basking in her wonderful glow. Instead, he was exchanging pleasantries with people he barely knew. He was used to meeting the facades people put in front of him. He himself put up different fronts with people. Still, he never imagined it could get so tiresome after a while. They smiled at him warmly but he only responded with a polite smile. The smile he had practiced to perfection. The smile that had no emotion behind it.

Only Sakura could truly move his heart. When he had spiralled down into his personal hell right after he met with the Elders just two days ago, it was only she who managed to break through his barriers.

He had missed Tomoyo's show on account of an emergency meeting called by the Elders. Li Industries as well as some of its other minor subsidiaries had lost a few stock points in the last few days. In addition, they had heard word from several of their business associates that the Li employees were not performing up to par since Xiao Lang had left. Rumors had also sprouted up about how lax some of the employees had become since he stayed in Japan. All this news surprised Xiao Lang. This was what ultimately earned the Elders ire. He had been expected to know every intricate detail of Li Industries. The Elders chided, lectured, insulted, humiliated and disgraced him. Once more they reminded him of his duties and responsibilities. Once more they had reminded him of how he should act. They had told him they were disappointed in him. They had even asked him how he had allowed himself to fall so far. Their sources had reported the change in his demeanor and attitude and the Elders did not see this as a good thing. They had rejected his new self and told him there was no place for him if he continued in this way. Their words had been brutal and scalding and Xiao Lang had no choice but to sit there and take whatever they threw at him.

After the meeting, he had told his staff that no one was to see him. He did not want anyone to see him as he wallowed in the pool of self-doubt and anger the Elders had pushed him into.

But then she came - the main culprit of his fall.

He had wanted to lash out and send her away. But the moment he saw her fear, he knew he could not do it. When she had turned away from him, he felt that she was turning away from him forever. He had stopped her and pulled her to him. He crushed her in his embrace, afraid that if he let off just a little bit, he would lose her.

He realized then that he loved her. That he had loved her for so long already.

It took him a while to figure it out as he barely even recognized that his feelings _were_ love. He was stupid for not realizing it sooner. All he thought about was how odd, crazy and all encompassing his emotions were when it came to her. He should have known sooner. Love wasn't exactly controlled by logic or rationality after all. The moment he acted strange because of her was the first indication.

The moment it hit him, another dilemma came to him. He had always been satisfied with just being by her side. But now, he wanted reasons to touch her. When he had held her then, he felt like he did not want to ever let go. He did, though, eventually. He immediately hid his emotion under the guise of mischief. Everything had been so intense that he was afraid he would scare her away if he showed everything to her. He did not once think that she gave him special treatment. She was just so kind and understanding that he knew she would have done it for any of her friends.

But she had given him more than just her ears. She had given him the one thing he had needed most at the time – the reassurance that she would be there no matter what he chose to do. Her suggestion for him to leave everything behind was audacious and unheard of. No one just threw away everything he or she had. But then, even if he lost everything he had, so long as she was still there in the end – it seemed a fair trade. She had – without intending to – become the most important thing to him.

He no longer had anything to fear from the Elders. They would not break him.

"We're done, Xiao Lang."

He looked to Kaho and nodded. They walked back to their seats. He could not help but return the smile Sakura was throwing him. She and Tomoyo had been allmost an hour early.

"Working hard?" she asked him.

Xiao Lang no longer bothered taking note of what she was wearing. He knew she always looked breathtaking. He had also gotten used to the stares and looks Sakura got wherever she went. He did glare back at anyone who gave her a malicious leer every now and then though. All he did now was to make sure everyone around them understood that they had to go through him before they could get to her. And so far, he had been very effective. There hasn't been a single person that approached her tonight.

He took his seat beside her before answering. "My sisters don't trust me to do anything else."

Her smile grew wider. "I don't think that's the case."

"it's actually the first time I've helped Fuutie in one of her shows. They told me I'll just be a bother backstage so they left me greeting people. I won't bumble that at least."

"It really is your first time?"

He nodded. "Fuutie's shows have always been all over Hong Kong. I was always cooped up in the upper floors or I would be out in another country. Eriol tells me its pandemonium backstage but I'll never really understand it."

"Don't you want to see it now? It's a bit of a mess but I always find it so much fun."

_I would rather be here with you._

"My sisters forbade me from going back there."

Sakura laughed at his answer. "Come on! That's a stupid excuse for not wanting to go."

He answered her in a serious voice, not allowing himself to smile despite his desire to do so. "They said I'd be a thorough distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, I'm one of the best looking men here."

She laughed out loud then. "You have no modest bone in your body!"

"I'm only repeating what my sisters told me. They said that a rich, handsome businessman would be a magnet for attention. The models won't leave me alone apparently. They seem to think I'll be the focus of their attention instead of the show."

"Will you even entertain them if they talk to you?"

_Why would I talk to them when I already have you beside me?_

He smirked at her. "If I said yes would you be jealous?"

Sakura turned red and he found satisfaction in how flustered she became. "N-no! Why... I won't-"

It was his turn to laugh. "Have I ever told you how there's something endearing about the way you look when you're at a loss for words?"

"Stop teasing me," she said with a pout.

"Why are you pouting? Ling and his siblings do that whenever they try to manipulate things out of people."

"I'm not pouting! I'm scowling!"

_That's far too cute to be a scowl._

Xiao Lang shook his head."I've seen some scowls and I know yours wouldn't count."

She placed her fingers on her temples and pulled outwards so her eyes became smaller. "Do I have to make my eyes more squinty? Or do I have to puff up my cheeks more?" She did that then.

Xiao Lang only chuckled. "Now you're only making a silly face."

She dropped her hands and looked pensive. "My dad says the same thing. He said I can't ever appear angry. What if I needed to look angry? What do I have to do then?"

"I've heard you angry and let me just say how effective it was. I don't think you need anything more."

He knew by the look of her face that she was thinking of that night she slapped him. Xiao Lang meant it as a joke and he hoped she didn't feel bad about the incident anymore. He felt relieved when she smiled.

"Really?"

"It scared the hell out of me."

She laughed once more. "I still think you're pulling my leg."

"I could be angry for you, if you want. I've been told my glare is very intimidating."

"I know."

"Would you take up my offer?"

_I'd welcome any opportunity to be with you._

"What offer is this?" Tomoyo cut in just as she took her seat beside Sakura. She had offered her services backstage and was welcomed by Fuutie with open arms. Her returning to them only meant that the show was geared up and ready to go.

"Syaoran was offering his services for whenever I got angry. I can never make a really angry face. He says he can do it for me."

"That's true. You always say you're scowling but all you end up doing is pouting in this really cute and adorable way." Tomoyo pat Sakura cheek once as she said this. "Xiao Lang's glare could curdle milk!" Tomoyo said with a laugh.

Xiao Lang smiled and shook his head while Sakura joined her friend in laughter.

"Anyway, the shows about to start."

Just as Tomoyo said this the light dimmed. Xiao Lang felt Sakura's hand brush against his and he resisted the urge to take it into his own. A spotlight shone on the runway and Fuutie appeared a moment later. She had her biggest smile on. She then spoke about her work, her vision, and her inspiration for the clothes she was showing today. Xiao Lang was really proud of what she had done. The entire Fashion Week had been her project and she had accomplished everything she had set out to do. Now was her moment to shine so he wanted her to enjoy it.

She ended her speech and he joined everyone in applause. The lights went back on and the first model appeared. The applause continued. Models went down the runway one after the other and almost all of them had received a round of applause. Xiao Lang had an untrained eye when it came to things like these but even he could see how much thought and work Fuutie put into each and every piece. He could not have been more proud of her. So the moment she walked with her models on the final run, he joined everyone as they gave her a standing ovation. When she looked towards him, he smiled at her and nodded. She returned his smile with one of her own.

The applause took a while to die down. He heard people gushing about his sister's work and he found he could not remove the smile from his face.

"That was amazing," he heard Tomoyo say. "Even I was blown away by several of her pieces. Fuutie will be a good rival."

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Tomoyo, for bringing me here. I had a wonderful time."

"Of course, anyhing for you, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura a hug.

"I'm glad the both of you enjoyed yourselves," he told them.

"Who wouldn't? Fuutie made sure everything was perfect," Tomoyo replied.

"I know she did."

"Let's go see Fuutie-san!" Sakura said as she followed the line of people walking out of the exhibition hall.

Xiao Lang nodded and allowed her to lead. He watched her talk excitedly with Tomoyo. He was glad everything had turned out the way it did. It was a good thing he failed in his attempt to thwart her coming here. She seemed to have genuinely enjoyed herself. That was what mattered to him most.

They saw a crowd of people and they knew instantly that Fuutie was in the middle of it. Cameras were flashing here and there and videocams were everywhere. It took almost 30 minutes before the crowd began to thin and Xiao Lang could approach his sister.

"What did you think?" Fuutie asked as she returned the hug Xiao Lang gave her.

"Outstanding work."

"Thank you, Xiao Lang."

"And I mean on everything. Not just your clothes."

Fuutie beamed at him. "That means more to me than you'll ever know."

It was Tomoyo who congratulated her next. "I thought my work was good but yours was something else! It was wonderful, Fuutie. I loved every second of it. The first yellow dress -"

"Consider it done," Fuutie answered before Tomoyo could finish her sentence.

Tomoyo let out a laugh. "Thank you."

Sakura congratulated her next. By then Eriol and Kaho had arrived. His other sisters followed a few seconds later. Sakura stepped back and stayed beside himas everyone else congrtulated her. When all the congratulations were done Fuutie walked towards Sakura and took her hand.

"Please come with me, Sakura. We have to get ready for the next event."

"Next event?" Sakura asked.

"Tha ball, silly! You look perfect as you are but you need much better clothes for later. Tomoyo and I have been preparing for it since the first day of the Fashion Week."

Xiao Lang was about to protest but Fuutie held out a hand in front of him. "You've had her for hours now. It's my turn."

Before Xiao Lang could even respond, Fuutie had already whisked Sakura away.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Li Fuutie's Private Office

Li Industries Building

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 22, 2009

5:04 PM

* * *

The two women glared at each other from across the table. Laid out in front of them were two beautifully made dresses. This, however, was opposite to what the two women were thinking.

"Like I said, that ugly putrefied purple you have there would never work. She'll look like one giant bruise," Tomoyo gave the dress a look of absolute loathing.

The article of clothing being criticized was a gorgeous, strapless gown of a rich, dark, burgundy.

"Well your dress looks like a pine tree. Why don't you grab some pine needles outside and just glue that on Sakura's skin. I'm sure people wouldn't know the difference."

Fuutie was referring to the other dress, a wonderful composition of emerald and sage green lace.

Yu looked at both women and wondered how they'd react to his presence. He was surprised the argument went as far as this. He knew both Fuutie Li and Tomoyo Daidouji to be level-headed individuals. But then again, they were also artists and everyone knew artists can get a little out of hand when it concerns their craft. He would know because he was the same way. He approached cautiously, mentally preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was going to receive when they find out he was also trying to get in on the action.

"The cut is all wrong!" Tomoyo complained. "You can only choose cleavage or legs. Not both!"

"Like yours is any better. It makes her breasts look like implants," Fuutie countered.

Fuutie's retort made Yu snicker. He had no idea where Fuutie was getting these comments. To him, both dresses were both stylish and chic. They would feel at home in any red carpet event.

He shouldn't have laughed, he realized too late. The sound caught both Tomoyo and Fuutie's attention.

"Yu, your timing could not have been more perfect. Please tell Miss Daidouji that her dress has been out of fashion since the stone age." Fuutie immediately tried to pull him to her side. He didn't like disappointing her but Yu had his own plans.

"I refuse to dress Sakura in something that looks like drapery from some 17th century French castle," Tomoyo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They both look gorgeous to me," Yu answered with a smile. He was waiting for them to notice the parcel he held in his hands. At the same time, he was also steeling himself for the abuse he knew he was about to get. All hell would break loose once they noticed it.

"You're obviously not looking. Which one would look better on Sakura? Mine, right? It would bring out her eyes better than some tattered, green dress." Fuutie getured to Tomoyo's masterpiece. She was too busy trying to get extra support that she didn't really pay attention to Yu at all.

It was Tomoyo who stopped to really look at Yu. She looked to the box in his hands and her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me-"

He didn't wait for her to finish. "I can't very well leave you two to keep all the good stuff to yourselves, now could I?"

Fuutie whipped her head around to look at him. "That better not be a dress."

"But of course, and a very good one at that. What else would look good on Sakura for an event like this?" Yu said with a shrug.

Fuutie fumed. "Can't you see we're already having an argument as it is? Another dress would make things so much harder!"

"Not really, we all know that I'll be the one dressing her so any further argument is pointless," Tomoyo retorted.

"Why don't we let Sakura decide? You know she'll choose mine over yours," Fuutie challenged.

"Oh please, I know Sakura's taste. I know every last detail up to where she would most prefer her zippers to be." Tomoyo would never back down from a challenge like that.

As both women continued to glare at each other, Yu took the opportunity to examine both dresses. They were both perfect to the last seam. However, if Sakura wore any of these, Xiao Lang would have a stroke. Fuutie mentioned something about Xiao Lang wanting her to dress Sakura in something simple and nondescript. It was laughable that Xiao Lang actually attempted to control Fuutie as she did her work. That would be as easy as putting a tornado into a jar. He smiled as he realized how he could use this fact to his advantage. Even if Tomoyo could press her case, he felt confident that when they saw his dress, they'd give way.

"I seem to recall Xiao Lang wanting you to dress her in something simple."

"I don't recall anything like that," Fuutie answered a little too hastily.

"Fuutie, you told me that little detail yourself."

Fuutie hung her head in defeat. "Xiao Lang has no taste. I make people look and feel beautiful. I can't purposely dress someone in something that will detract from their natural beauty. I always make them better! That's why I work so hard on my clothes. He just doesn't understand."

Tomoyo finally seemed sympathetic to Fuutie's plight. "Did he really say that? I would have blown up right in front of him if he said that to me. Company partnership be damned."

Yu only shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the events. "Fuutie hit it the nail on the head though. Xiao Lang doesn't understand."

Both women looked to him, confusion etched clearly on both their beautiful faces.

"I'm not following you, Yu."

He only smiled as he placed the box he was holding on top of a table. He brought out his work with a flourish. Fuutie and Tomoyo remained speechless as they went near to get a closer look.

"It's simple," Tomoyo said after a while. She gently brushed her fingers against the long skirt, almost afraid to apply force for fear it would tear.

"This could work," Fuutie added.

"With regards to it being nondescript, it will all come down to personal interpretation. In my opinion, this will be the most nondescript dress in the ballroom. I've seen some of the what the attendees will be wearing and this will stand out for sure."

"It's perfect!" Fuutie said with an excited cry. "Why didn't I think of something like this?"

"It's probably because you were hell bent on not listening to what Xiao Lang wanted you to do. Like you, I hate being restricted but I'm an artist so I find ways."

"You planned this!" Tomoyo accused. She had a smile on her face as she spoke so Yu relaxed even more.

"Xiao Lang hates it when people don't do what he says. This way, we follow his instructions but still get what we want."

"What we want?" Fuutie echoed.

"A silent ballroom the moment she walks down the grand stairs."

Fuutie couldn't help but laugh in delight. "You are a devious man, Yu."

"I aim to please."

Tomoyo and Fuutie looked at each other before turning to face him. "It's time to teach Xiao Lang a little lesson," Tomoyo said with a smile.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Area near the ice sculpture

Grand Ball Room, Hong Kong International Hotel

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 22, 2009

6:57 PM

* * *

His sister had planned this party to celebrate the success of her first fashion event. The turnout had been more than expected and Fuutie was very happy. Xiao Lang was very proud of everything she had accomplished. He looked forward to giving her more responsibility in the future. His mother was not present so it was his duty to represent the family. Xiao Lang was glancing around making sure he had not missed ayone of importance. Despite the calm facade he presented, Xiao Lang's mind was currently on one giant roller coaster ride.

Fuutie walked right up to him and linked her arm with his. "Finished greeting everyone?"

"Of course. You forget that you should be greeting them with me. Don't forget your duties, Fuutie." he put a little edge in his voice. The truth was that he didn't care if Fuutie never spoke to them again. He was grasping at straws to find excuses for his annoyance towards his sister.

"Yes, yes," Fuutie didn't seem to notice the malice in his voice. Xiao Lang knew she had already read through him.

The only person Xiao Lang cared about right now was Sakura. He had not seen her for almost three hours. His sister and Tomoyo just dragged her away right after the last show without any explanation. Xiao Lang had been spending those last three hours wondering what they could have been doing to her. His only guess was that they were quarreling over who would dress her. He had already ordered Fuutie not to dress her in anything that could attract attention. Now the only problem is if Fuutie decided to follow it. His sisters never did take to orders.

Their actions weren't all bad, however. It gave Xiao Lang time to think. His every thought seemed to revolve around her when she was close. Having her out of arm's length was good for him. It gave him time to breathe and assess his behavior. He was very worried about today though. He would never allow anyone to stare at her if he could prevent it. To him, the less people who knew her, the better. Less people to shove away and less people to share her with. He was already regretting introducing her to Yu. Although he had given Fuutie restrictions, he doubted if she'd actually follow them.

"Where is she?" he asked as he scanned the room for any sign of her.

"She'll be here in a bit, don't worry."

Xiao Lang didn't like the tone of her voice. He knew that Fuutie was smiling devilishly as she answered him. He looked her in the eye and let his displeasure show. "You did follow what I told you, yes?"

"Dress her in something demure and simple. I followed it to the letter."

"Oh really?"

Fuutie smiled innocently. Her eyes flickered to something behind him and her smile widened. "Why don't you judge for yourself?" She pointed with her finger.

Xiao Lang slowly turned to look where Fuutie pointed. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening or his jaw from dropping when he saw her. Apparently, everyone else followed his lead because more people turned to look as well. The noisy ballroom dwindled to silence as they watched her go down the stairs.

She was dressed in a beautiful, floor-length gown. It was an empire cut dress of a very pale pink. It had short puffed-up sleeves that created an image of innocence and naiveté. The only embellishment was a jewel encrusted belt . The fabric of the dress was diaphanous but it did not reveal her form. She looked ethereal and otherwordly.

The Goddess of Purity and Chastity descended.

The scene would have passed for a Raphael painting but it was a scene from Xiao Lang's worst nighmares. Sakura practically grabbed the attention of the entire ballroom. He had wanted her dressed in something simple and nondescript. Those were his exact words. This could not have been any farther from what he wanted. Sakura didn't seem to notice she'd become the center of attention as she was still casually talking with Yu who was escorting her down the stairs.

"This is not what I told you, Fuutie," he growled at his sister. Some of the people around them gave him questioning looks. No doubt they'd never seen him like this. Xiao Lang didn't care what they thought of him right now. His business was with Fuutie alone.

Fuutie seemed unfazed. "Xiao lang, it _is _simple and nondescript. A simple cut, pretty fabric and her belt the only thing that sparkles. It isn't my fault that her default state is to turn heads. I could dress her in a potato sack and she'd earn the same attention. Do you want me to dress her in a shirt and jeans? Rather inappropriate, don't you think?"

"But still -"

"What's wrong with her? Does she look bad?"

Xiao Lang sighed in exasperation. "No, of course not. She's beautiful. She always is. But that's not -"

"How I wish my fiance tells me things like that, Xiao Lang," Fuutie teased him.

"Don't try to change the subject," he hissed at Fuutie.

Some people were turning their gazes from Sakura towards him. Xiao Lang didn't bother to compose himself. There were other things that were more important to him than his reputation right now.

It annoyed him even more when Fuutie acted like his anger didn't matter at all. "Please, Xiao Lang. There was nothing I could do short of giving her a new face and adding adipose tissue around her waist to follow your orders. The raw material I had to work with was just that good. I don't work to make people ugly, Xiao Lang. I work to make them all beautiful."

It was the first time Xiao Lang resented the way Sakura looked.

"Surely you could have done something to meet the standards I gave you? That's what ingenuity is!"

Fuutie only shook her head. "Are you sure you can afford to waste time chatting with me like this?"

"I will talk to you however long I want," he answered hotly.

"Yes, yes, of course. But..." His sister touched his cheek and diverted his gaze back to Sakura.

Sakura was alone. Yu had completely disappeared. Not only that, a lot of other men were slowly making their way towards her.

"The vultures are descending," Fuutie whispered.

Xiao Lang uttered a curse as he made a beeline towards her.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Grand Staircase

Grand Ball Room, Hong Kong International Hotel

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 22, 2009

7:09 PM

* * *

"How is the dress I made for you, Sakura?" Yu leaned in to whisper in her ear. He was currently escorting her down the marble staircase of the huge ballroom the Lis had rented out for the night.

Tomoyo and Fuutie had left her to attend to the other guests in the event. Yu was the one who oversaw the last few details of her look. He watched intently as they did her make-up and her hair. He was almost as violent as Tomoyo whenever they tried to do something he didn't like. The hairdressers had originally wanted to put little ringlets in her hair but Yu stopped them with a heated but very informative discussion about hair care and face shapes and other things Sakura had pnly though Tomoyo had known. In the end, they just parted her bangs to the side and left her hair loose. Other than slightly redder lips, Yu forbade them from caking on the make-up. Overall, Sakura really liked the way she looked. The dress Yu made was stunning. She had wanted to refuse him when he gave it but when she learned he had made it especially for her, she didn't have the heart to turn it down.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Yu-san. I don't have many dresses as elegant as this one." Partially true but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Tomoyo had made a ton of dresses for her and they were all beautiful as well. However, this dress was so simple and comfortable that Sakura loved it the moment she wore it.

Yu smiled happily at her. "I'm glad you like it. I've had to go through hellfire just so I could show you that dress, you know."

She didn't quite get what he was saying. "I'm so sorry. It must have taken a lot of work making this dress. You didn't have to bother, really. Although, now that I'm actually wearing it, I'm kind of happy that Yu-san was kind enough to make me such a wonderful dress."

He only laughed at her reply. "Oh, no. I had a blast making that dress. What I meant was that I had to go head to head with _both _Fuutie and Tomoyo. They both wanted to dress you. I walked in on them about to strangle each other."

This was the first time Sakura heard this so she was very surprised. "This just happened? I'm so sorry for causing any trouble."

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong Sakura. I mean, you're just that cute. Everyone would want to dress you. Don't beat up yourself over it."

"I'm not really sure how to take that, Yu-san."

Yu silently led her to the last step before he replied, "It's a compliment." He led her away to the side so as not to block the path of the other people entering the ballroom. He stopped at a relatively empty spot. "Would you wait here for a bit? I just saw someone I have to talk to. I'll be back before you know it."

He let go of her hand and melted into the crowd. Sakura looked at his retreating back and gave a little sigh. Tomoyo loved to drag her to events like these but Sakura always found herself a bit out of place. She looked around and could not recognize a single face. She saw a corridor leading to a terrace and decided to head towards it. She could just hide out until everyone else was gone.

Before she could move a step, two men stopped right in front of her.

"Good evening, Miss," they greeted in unison.

"Good evening," Sakura answered politely as she gave a bow.

"It seems some people got here before me."

She turned to where the voice came from and recognize the source as one of the models who walked the runway for Yu a few days ago. "Good evening," she greeted the new person.

"I remember you from today. You're one of Miss Daidouji's friends, yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"I loved her show. I could see that she wanted to cater to a wide range of women. We've only been getting rumors about her work but to get to see them firsthand is something else."

Hearing him praise Tomoyo removed whatever apprehensions Sakura had when she first saw him. "I'm really proud of her. I've seen all the work she put into it so I was so happy that the show was so great!"

"It wasn't just great, it was perfect. I heard she only got into the event a few weeks ago. I'm impressed that she was able to make it as good as it was."

"Is that true? Now I'm impressed as well," added one of the two who first went near her.

Sakura turned to face him. "I'm glad you feel that way," she answered sincerely.

His other companion finally joined the conversation."I've been to a lot of events like this and I haven't seen you before. I never forget a face. I wouldn't leave you alone if I did."

"Well, this is my first time attending this kind of event in Hong Kong. But in Japan, I've been to a few. I go there to support Tomoyo."

"Oh, I'm sorry," one of them said. "I got caught up in talking with you that I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Xie Chen, the ones in front of you are Robert Hall and Liu Tan." He gestured to each one as he said their names. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

Sakura was about to answer but her words were stopped short as she felt a strong hand rest on the small of her back. She was startled to see Syaoran looming darkly behind her. He slowly stopped right beside her and with an arrogant tilt to his chin, spoke.

"She's with me, gentlemen."

She couldn't be sure but he sounded kind of angry. All the men who were talking to her all took a step back. They seemed almost scared of him. She was about to tell him off but the men in front of her started speaking.

"Good evening, Li. We didn't know. We sincerely apologize. We won't-"

"We didn't mean anything-"

"Forgive us. We wouldn't have gone near if we knew. We're sorry-"

Syaoran didn't bother to hear what they were saying as he immediately turned Sakura around and led her to the terrace she saw earlier. Sakura frowned. What Syaoran did was very impolite. She would allow him to do as he pleased now but his attitude towards those men had to be addressed. They had been treating Sakura so nicely and they were talking to her so respectfully that she believed they didn't deserve to be treated like that.

As soon as they reached the terrace, he let go of her and he walked out to the ledge, his arms across his chest. Sakura decided to wait for him to talk. A few minutes passed before he finally turned to face her. She had thought she only imagined the rage she heard in his voice but now, looking him straight in the face, she realized he really was angry. He continued to glare at her for a few minutes, his arms still crossed.

"Have you no sense of self-preservation?" he asked with controlled fury.

"I don't understand. We were just talking."

"Those men weren't just talking. They wanted more from you than just the pleasure of your company."

"But we weren't doing anything wrong," Sakura argued.

"_You_ weren't. But they were already planning what they were going to do to you. You don't associate yourself with riffraff like that, Sakura."

"Isn't riffraff a bit too harsh? They were just talking to me. I mean, all of you guys were so busy that I didn't really have anyone to talk to so..."

"That's no answer. You always believe people to be good. It worries me how easy you trust -"

A loud gasp caught both of their attentions. They looked to where the sound came from and they saw one of the men who was trying to chat Sakura up practically trying to eat a woman alive. He was burying his face in her neck as the woman moaned in pleasure.

Sakura immediately dragged Syaoran out of their line of sight. "What was that? I never saw that in Japan!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her. "Those aren't things they show in public. Had you stayed with them then that could have been you. Those people don't take no for an answer."

She was chastised by what she saw. She should have been thanking Syaoran and not scolding him. "Sorry," she apologized as she hung her head. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

He raised her chin for her to face him. "That was one reason why I didn't want you to come tonight. I have to go and greet people so I can't watch you all the time."

Embarassed because of their proximity, she moved away from him. "You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself now. At least I know what they're up to, right?"

"You're a guest. We personally invited you here. We have to take care of you."

Touching as the thought was, Sakura would feel guilty if Syaoran just dropped everything and focused on her. Then again, she hadn't really seen him in a while so his company would have been greatly appreciated especially now where she felt so out of place. However, guilt won in the end. "I'll be fine really. I may be your guest but all the other people here are also your guests." By the look on Syaoran's face, Sakura knew he was thinking of a counter-argument.

"You aren't just any guest. You're a friend, too. All those other people are just acquaintances. People I have to be nice to to get ahead. "

Despite everything, Sakura found herself smiling at what he just said. "Thank you."

He looked away from her and glanced into the ballroom.

Sakura followed his gaze and found that everyone else had started dancing. "Is there something wrong?" she asked after a bit.

He finally looked back at her, smiling. "No, I just thought I saw someone I recognized."

"Oh."

"I've greeted everyone I have to greet so what would you say to looking for Daidouji and my sisters?"

"All right," she answered with another smile.

He offered his arm and she gladly took it.

"It suits you."

"Excuse me?"

"The dress suits you."

Sakura felt herself burning up. Somehow, hearing Syaoran say it made her feel very embarassed. "Thank you," she said in a whisper. "But it's really Yu-san you should say that to. He made the dress after all."

"Oh, yes. I intend to have a real good chat with him one of these days."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Balcony on the Second Floor Tea Room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 23, 2009

1:55 AM

* * *

After the party, Fuutie invited everyone back to the Li Main House to continue the celebration. Tomoyo and Sakura agreed to join them. As soon as they got to the house, they immediately left Sakura alone with Xiao Lang. No one was subtle about it at all. Sakura and Xiao Lang were left in the parlor while everyone else gave excuses as to why they were needed elsewhere.

Tomoyo had left with Eriol and were now in the balcony of the room right above the parlor. Tomoyo had grown accustomed to his presence. She was also grateful to him for all the help he gave her during her show. It wouldn't have been a success without him.

"Thank you for helping me with my show."

"It's nothing. Since we had Sakura stay with Xiao Lang, no one else would be by your side."

Hearing both their names in one sentence made Tomoyo smile. Their plan had been a success. Everyone's attention had turned to Sakura the moment she entered. She strategically placed herself so she could see Xiao Lang's reaction when her cousin appeared. He did not disappoint her. It was the first time she saw him so frustrated with anyone. She bet she wasn't the only one. Because the ballroom dwindled to silence at Sakura's entrance, all those close to Xiao Lang could hear him throwing Fuutie a hissy fit. It was one of the highlights of her Hong Kong Fashion Week experience. She also watched as he came to her rescue from those guys who were hounding her. That earned him quite a lot of points from Tomoyo.

Xiao Lang then spent the rest of the party escorting Sakura. He did not speak with anyone unless necessary, keeping Sakura's indentity secret. He kept to his sisters, Eriol and Tomoyo, people who already knew her. Thus Sakura slowly became "that lovely girl with Xiao Lang Li". As much as she appreciated how he was taking care of her, no one in the room would doubt his partiality towards her. So far as Tomoyo knew, no woman was ever linked to Xiao Lang. She wondered at how the Li Elders would react to rumors of him and Sakura. Eriol had already told her once before that the Elders would choose whoever Xiao Lang would be with.

"He must really like Sakura. He was sticking to her like a jellyfish," she said with a small smile.

"That worries you."

Eriol had always been sharp so she wasn't surprised that he could read her.

Tomoyo nodded. "When she had dinner with him that one time, I already knew people would start talking about her. Now that everyone at the party saw how Xiao Lang kept her to himself, I'm afraid word will reach your Elders."

"I see. That is a possibility. The Elders always have spies around Xiao Lang watching how he acts. They report all Xiao Lang's activities to them."

"They won't do anything to her, will they?"

"We won't let that happen. I'm sure Xiao Lang wil do something as well."

"They're good for each other so I want them to get to know each other more. It's been so long since I've seen Sakura this happy."

Eriol smiled at her. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure Xiao Lang already knows that he'd be the biggest idiot in history if he let her go because some wrinkly old men tell him to."

Tomoyo laughed at how he described the Elders. "What if those spies report how brazenly you talk about them, huh? I thought the Elders were supposed to be revered."

"I'm not a Li," he said with a shrug. "And they can fire me any time. I've earned quite a lot working for the Li Family. If they let me off, I can live off my savings quite comfortably for a few years. By then I'd have found a new job."

"That's where that courage comes from."

He nodded at her. "The only thing bad about that situation is that I won't be near Xiao Lang anymore. Without me, who knows what other things the Elders would make him do? He'd be better off working somewhere else. Did you know that so many companies have been trying to pirate him to their side? He'd be snatched up immediately if he left Li Industries. Li Industries would be in a pinch if he left. I've never suggested this to him though since he takes his duties very seriously."

"That would be a scandal for sure. Mabe it would be fun if it happened like that. The headlines would be like 'Li heir drops multi-billion dollar fortune for nameless Japanese girl'."

They both laughed at the absurdity of the idea. "That would be a page off a soap opera script," Eriol said once he composed himself.

"That's how entertaining they are."

"It's too bad we can't see anything interesting now. We've got to evaluate our plans better in the future. They may be together but all of us are forced to be away from them. How will we know if something fun happens?"

Tomoyo could only giggle. "You want something to happen?"

"If only to see Xiao Lang as red and mute as a tomato."

Tomoyo looked at her glass of champagne. "Are all the drinks you serve here alcoholic?"

"Yes. When the Li women say they want to drink, they will definitely drink. Even the side dishes have a touch of alcohol."

She smiled as she took a sip. "There's a slight chance we get to watch a show after all."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Chairs by the parlor balcony

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 23, 2009

1:33 PM

* * *

The Fashion Week was a huge success.

Xiao Lang breathed easier now that the event had passed. Although he had left everything to his sister, he still found himself exhausted. There wasn't an idle moment for the past seven days. From the first runway show to the big celebratory ball, Xiao Lang found that he had been working nonstop. He was looking forward to a long rest but his sisters had other plans. And so, despite the fact he was in his own home, he could not go into his room and get his well-deserved break.

His sisters were in the mood for more alcohol. They had already consumed enough alcohol in the party to put an entire school bus to sleep. They proved once again that they had black holes in their stomachs when it came to spirits. Xiao Lang was not a heavy drinker himself. He only drank when the situtaion demanded it. He had long been taught about the dangers of intoxication. Not so much that it was dangerous to one's health but because a loose mouth could spell disaster for their business.

"Your sisters are really something."

Xiao Lang looked to his companion and found himself smiling. His sisters were kind enough to arrange that he and Sakura be left alone together. He didn't let anyone know that had been thinking of a way to do this but his sisters went and handled everything. He was debating whether or not to thank them later. "They've had years to build up a tolerance. They're party animals, really. You should see Shiefa. She isn't drinking now because she's expecting but normally, she's the heaviest drinker of them all. We went to Moscow on vacation once and she put the men there to shame. "

Sakura giggled and emptied another glass. He surreptitiously eyed the empty glasses in front of her. She hadn't drunk a lot. Then again, his reference were his sisters and he didn't think that should count. "They seem so fun, though. I wish I had four sisters, too. Niisan doesn't approve of me drinking. He says I can only drink when my kids are in highschool. He plays watchdog every time I do. Sometimes he even tells me that I have to give half of whatever I'm drinking to him or that I can only have the cherry or the slice of lemon." She spoke in a lilting voice that was unnatural for her. Xiao Lang noted her flushed appearance and made a mental note to not give her anything more to drink.

"I think he has every reason to do so." The thought of her getting into compromising situations because she was drunk incensed him.

_That won't ever happen. I'll make sure of it._

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he tried to suppress his smile. There was one upside to having her drunk. She was more touchy when inebriated. All throughout the party, he made sure that anyone who saw them would immediately get the idea that she was under his protection. He had not left her side all night. Although this was the case, he still kept his distance. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable because he knew if he had held her the way he really wanted to, everyone would know how much he wanted her. He wanted to spare her from the glances she would surely receive. His presence didn't really help matters much though.

_Why must you choose this night to look so ravishing?_

He did manage to scare away the men that wanted to talk to her so he was satisfied.

"You know, this pineapple juice tastes... kind of funny."

The smile he tried to supress came back full force. "That's probably because it's more vodka than juice."

He waited for her to answer. When she did not speak again, he looked to her and saw that she had already fallen asleep. He maneuvered himself so she was resting her head on his chest. She looked more comfortable this way and he could support her better.

She smelled like sakura and alcohol. Thoroughly intoxicating.

He looked at her face and could not help but smile. She was flushed from all the alcohol she consumed. It even added to her beauty. His gaze wandered lower and settled on her full lips. They were redder than usual. If he bent his head just so, he could capture them in a kiss. Xiao Lang dry swallowed.

_Maybe this isn't such a good thing after all._

Xiao Lang's self-control was legendary but it always managed to disappear when it came to her. He had already stolen one kiss. Dare he take another? Roughly 98.72% of his brain said yes.

Her lips parted slightly as if inviting him.

Xiao Lang forcefully tore his gaze away from them and looked to the door. He did so just in time because as soon as he craned his head to the side, Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the parlor.

Eriol stopped in his tracks and raised his hands like a shield. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He was lucky enough to have removed his hands from her as he turned. It looked as if Sakura had fallen on top of him and he was forced to catch her. "Some assistance?" he managed to say.

"How much did she drink?" Tomoyo asked as she walked closer.

"All the glasses in front of us save the one with water."

Tomoyo studied the array and managed a small laugh. "She drank a lot of the spiked juice." She knelt in front of her and brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Sakura's face. "She has poor tolerance for alcohol. She must have felt tipsy after the three cocktails so she thought she'd wash them down. Too bad she only made herself even more drunk."

"You don't seem worried at all," said Eriol.

"Why should I be? I absolutely love Sakura when she's drunk."

_Please take her away before I do anything stupid._

"Some help would be very much appreciated," Xiao Lang said with a sigh.

"I apologize in advance, Xiao Lang."

"What? Why?"

Tomoyo ignored him and gave Sakura's shoulder a little shake. "Sakura, wake up."

It took a few seconds before she answered. Her speech was slurred and low but she said something that sounded like "I'm sleepy."

"You aren't supposed to sleep here."

She grunted and Xiao Lang's eyes flew wide open when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath ghosted over his sensitive flesh and he closed his eyes as a violent shudder bolted down his spine. It took everything he had to keep still and act as if nothing happened.

Tomoyo seemed to be enjoying every minute of Xiao Lang's exquisite torture. She spoke to Sakura in a cooing voice, as if addressing a toddler. "You're being a burden on Xiao Lang."

_So that was what you were apologizing for._

Xiao Lang kept his mouth shut. He didn't think he could say anything coherent when his brain was fried just from the sensation of feeling her breath on his neck.

"But it's warm," she mumbled. She sounded just like Ling when he was acting particularly spolied.

"I know. But you still have to get up."

She raised her head and looked at her friend. "He said it's fine. Niisan says it's always fine."

"That isn't exactly your brother who's holding you, my dear."

Sakura huffed. "Please let me sleep, Tomoyo. The world is spinning and you have two heads!" She then returned to the same position. Well, almost. She just held on to Xiao Lang tighter. Xiao Lang kept his face a perfect mask. He knew he looked like a Christmas lantern because of theblood pooling in his face but there was little else he could do about that.

Tomoyo let out the laugh she was holding in. "You are just too cute!" she said as she patted Sakura's head. She smiled at Xiao Lang then "She acts like a spoiled kid when she's wasted. I'll have someone take her from you."

"Why don't I help you take her home? She might wake up if we move her too much. She looks like she needs the rest."

"Are you sure? You don't have to, Xiao Lang. I can get someone else to carry her."

"No, I'm fine," he answered immediately. "Shall we go?" It took him a few seconds to stand up. He did it in a way that would not jostle Sakura. She slept on obliviously. He had to get her out before his sisters see him carrying her like this. "Eriol, please tell Wei to give Daidouji some of the tonic he gives my sisters after they binge on alcohol." He looked at Tomoyo. "It'll help relieve the heaviness when she wakes up."

"All right," Eriol answered.

"Thank you then," Tomoyo replied as she led the way for them.

Before they could leave the parlor, Fuutie came bouncing in. She looked around before stopping right in front of Tomoyo.

"What's wrong with Sakura? It's still 2 AM! We can drink and party more." She waved her glass of champagne in front of Xiao Lang.

"She's a lightweight," Tomoyo explained. "I'm taking her back so she can sleep it off."

"What? But Xiao Lang's room is that way!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

_Don't go on a drunken rave, sister._

Xiao Lang narrowed his eyes and hoped that Fuutie got the message. The alcohol was blocking Fuutie's fear receptors at the moment so she completely ignored Xiao Lang's signal.

"Uhm..." Tomoyo started.

"Xiao Lang won't mind lending his room, I'm sure." Fuutie put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder for support. It was obvious that her motor functions were already shot. "However, I can't guarantee her safety. After all, Xiao Lang really, really, really-"

"Fuutie, clothes, me, tomorrow," Eriol said in a rush.

Fuutie got distracted instantly. "You want me to dress you for tomorrow?"

"Yes, exactly," Eriol said as he tried to drag Fuutie away. Xiao Lang gave him a nod of thanks.

"Well, did I ever tell you that black and blue are your colors, Eriol? You'll look dapper in this midnight blue button-down I saw in Yu's -" Eriol smiled at Fuutie as he listened to her talk. He slowly sat her down in a table far away from them.

"I apologize for that, Daidouji," Xiao Lang said with a frown.

"Drunked ravings, I know."

"Thank you for understanding. "

"If it's any consolation, I don't believe you would have done anything."

Xiao Lang smiled grimly.

_I'm glad there's someone who thinks so. I'm not so sure about it myself._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Elevator headed for the 43rd floor

Grand Kowloon Hotel

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 23, 2009

3:44 AM

* * *

As Sakura shifted in his hold, Xiao lang readjusted his position so she would still be comfortable. He was surprised at how light she was. He had no difficulty carrying her at all.

They were currently inside an elevator heading for their suite in the hotel. He had offered to take Sakura home. He could have ask anyone else to accompany both ladies to their hotel but the thought of anyone else holding Sakura got him on edge. Given Sakura's state when she got drunk, Xiao Lang was going to make sure she'd never drink when he wasn't around.

The elevator doors opened and Xiao Lang followed Tomoyo in silence.

"I'm really grateful for the help, Xiao lang."

"It's nothing. Sakura's always helped me so I'm glad I could return the favor. "

"Still, thank you, really."

"You're welcome."

She raised the container she was holding. "Thank you for this as well. Sakura and have to be fly back to Japan tomorrow so this will surely help."

The container contined Wei's mysterious blend of herbs and juices. His sisters didn't have any qualms about consuming massive amounts of alcohol as Wei's tonic always removed the hangover the day after. They could party the night away but they would still be functional the day after. Xiao Lang had offered Tomoyo the same thing. She had said that Sakura had low tolerance for alcohol. With the amount Sakura consumed, he was sure her head would be throbbing when she woke up in the morning. Since he could not be there when she woke up, it was the best thing he could do for her.

"You should thank my sisters. Wei was forced to formulate that for them."

"I can imagine. They just down every glass without a care in the world. I don't think Sakura's ever really experienced a hangover. Her brother always supervised her when she was drinking. He'd always try to stop her at the second glass."

_Again with her brother. I've had enough of him._

"Her brother seems to a constant in her life. She keeps telling me how wonderful he is." He couldn't quite keep the repugnance from his voice.

Tomoyo didn't seem to notice this though. "Oh, he is. Charming fellow as well. No one can really match up. That goes the same for her father."

The image of the man he had met surfaced in his mind. "Yes, I felt that when I met him."

"You've met Fujitaka-san?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.

"It wasn't planned. I escorted Ling to Sakura's house and he happened to pass by."

"Hmm. I see."

Xiao Lang wondered if Sakura had told her about their little visit. He didn't understand why it mattered though. Maybe he wanted to know that she talked about him.

They continued to walk in silence until Tomoyo stopped in front of a room with huge double doors.

"Here we are."

She opened the doors and Xiao lang followed her in. "You can set her down on the couch. I'll just wake her up later so she could move to her room."

"Can't I set her down on her bed? That way you won't need to wake her and she can sleep continuously."

_You're being too obvious, fool. You're giving so much away by acting like this._

He didn't want Tomoyo to think that he was being too familiar. Tomoyo seemed to like the idea though as she opened one of the doors and gestured for him to follow. He did so and stopped before the threshold. Tomoyo took off Sakura's shoes and dropped them in a corner.

She removed the comforter and returned to his side. "Drop her anywhere," she said with a smile. "I'll just go get something in the other room."

Xiao Lang waited for Tomoyo leave before he approached the bed. He slowly untangled her arms from his neck and lowered her gently onto the bed. She frowned slightly and Xiao lang immediately placed a pillow beside her. She latched onto the pillow and held it close to her. He smiled.

_She's like an overgrown version of Ling._

His nephew was very clingy when he slept. Apparently, Sakura was the same.

He took the comforter and placed it over her. It was the first time he ever tucked anyone into bed. He sat down beside her and watched her sleep. He brushed away the strands of hair that blocked her face. She reached out for his hand unconsciously and held on to it. He smiled and wondered again when she had become so inexplicably dear to him. Everything that happened tonight only cemented his conviction that he would not let anyone else have her.

How he felt about himself, how his family and the Elders would react, how she'd mess up the order in his life everytime she was near... None of those mattered to him anymore.

The only thing that mattered was the woman who was in front of him now.

_I may not deserve someone like you but I don't care about that anymore. I won't give you to anyone else. You're mine now. I'll do everything in my power to make you and everyone else acknowledge that._

She mumbled something incoherent and he found his smile widening.

He watched as she opened her mouth again.

"I love you...Shu."

Xiao Lang pulled back his hand as if stung.

A clinking sound grabbed his attention and he saw that the noise came from a small glass bottle as it hit the dresser's legs.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoyo and Sakura's suite

Kowloon Grand Hotel

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 23, 2009

4:10 AM

* * *

Tomoyo could not stop smiling as she watched Xiao Lang carry Sakura around. She had purposely suggested someone else bring Sakura home but he immediately offered his help. It was so obvious that he didn't want anyone else to hold her. This pleased Tomoyo very much. Everything he did and said told her he truly did care for her cousin. She was slowly thinking it may be a good thing to just leave Sakura in his care.

He went to absurd lengths to protect her. The way he kept close guard during the party, the way he watched her as she drank and even how he didn't want her sleep to be bothered – everything spelled out just how he saw her.

She had left him with Sakura in the other room to give him some time with her alone. She couldn't stay away for long though. She really wanted to watch them more. Tomoyo entered Sakura's room as quietly as she could. There she saw Xiao Lang seated beside her.

He was smiling as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

It was so tender a moment that Tomoyo felt she had intruded on something personal.

It felt so wrong to witness something like that. She felt that she had seen Xiao Lang's soul at that moment. She walked out just as silently and tried to think of a way to announce her presence. She saw the glass bottles by the fridge and got an idea. Carrying two with her right hand, she gently rolled the third into Sakura's room. It made a noise as it was stopped by the dresser.

"Now where did that stupid thing go?" she said a little loudly. Hopefully, it was enough to get Xiao Lang's attention. She pretended to look for it as she walked into Sakura's room. "There you are!" She knelt down and grabbed the container.

Tomoyo looked back at the pair and saw that Xiao Lang was now standing.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Xiao Lang said a bit stiffly.

She immediately felt that something was wrong. Xiao Lang looked shaken somehow.

"Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head once before answering. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Oh." She wasn't convinced. "Anyway, thank you for your help."

"It was nothing." He moved past her and didn't wait for her to show him out. He simply walked to the door and left.

Tomoyo watched the door for a few seconds before placing the containers back. There was only one place she could get her answers. She headed back to Sakura's room. She could not understand how the atmosphere could change so suddenly.

The bed dipped as she sat beside her cousin. She was surprised to see tears flowing from Sakura's eyes. She grabbed some tissue off the bedside table and wiped them away. Just as she was about to move, Tomoyo heard Sakura speak.

"Stay... Don't leave... Stay with me... Shu."

"Sakura..." Tomoyo pat her head gently just as another teardrop fell.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Hmm. It's a bit too long. I think having Charles Dickens as my favorite author has its downsides. I tend to write so many details just like he does. But no! He's still my all-time favorite author. I'm sorry, Lord Dickens. I have erred!

Anyway,things are (finally) moving along. I fully intend to finish this before the world's supposed end on December 21. There are quite a few chapters left if my outline thing is anything to go by. I have to finish this. I want to accomplish that much. Wish me luck. -_-

Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Until the next chapter (which won't take as long as this, promise!). :D


	22. Gamble

**Author's note: **Hello to everyone. I'm updating earlier this time around. The semester's done in my school so I have a lot of free time for other stuff. I would have updated earlier but then I discovered the Prince of Tennis Pair Puris and I died for a few days. My fangirl love for Shiraishi Kuranosuke just came back with a vengeance. As I'm typing this I'm listening to his albums and singing along. I wasted a few brain cells memorizing the Japanese lyrics, haha. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you guys like this one! XD

To all those who followed the story and those who put it on their favorites, thank you so much. I also replied to some reviews. They're at the end note. I put them there for the convenience of new readers. I want them to read the story and not get bored with my random rambling. XD

Let's move on to the chapter. Leave a review if you have the time. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters all belong to CLAMP. If it was mine then Lantis's face would be on _everything_.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 22: Gamble**

Main Dining Room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 23, 2009

11:22 AM

* * *

"I drank so much last night," Fuutie said with a hearty laugh. "Wei's concoction never ceases to amaze me."

"How I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could actually enjoy parties like last night. I haven't had champagne or vodka or rhum or brandy in forever," Shiefa said with a frown. "Juice and water are going to choke me before I can deliver my baby."

"I don't think it's so bad to drink a little," Feimei said as she turned a page on the newspaper she was reading.

"I've had enough of juiced fruits and vegetables, Feimei. I mean, seriously? Liquid cucumber? Liquid celery? Liquid carrot?" Shiefa shivered at the memory of the things her in-laws forced her to eat. "Anyway, with regards to alcohol, my husband strongly forbids it. Even my in-laws are chewing me out for doing anything they think will harm my child. He's their next heir so they aren't taking any chances."

"How overprotective," Fanren said over her steaming cup of coffee.

"Like you're one to talk, Fanren." Her sisters knew that Fanren would go to any lengths to protect her children.

"How were Xiao Lang and Sakura last night? I missed them. They had left when I wasn't looking!" Feimei complained.

"Sakura drank too much and fell asleep. Xiao Lang brought her home," Kaho answered Feimei.

"Oh, sorry, I was having too much fun drinking to pay attention," Feimei replied with a laugh.

"At least it's safe to assume that they've gone a step forward in their relationship," Fanren said.

Eriol shook his head from his seat. "I wouldn't say that. I think they've taken a few steps back. Actually."

"Why do you say that Eriol?" Shiefa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw Xiao Lang come home this morning and he looked anything but happy. Something happened when they left and it left him rattled. Well, now that I think about it, something happened even before they left."

"What happened?" the sisters, save for Fuutie who was looking a bit pale, asked together.

"Nothing much. Just someone going on a drunken rave."

"I was not raving, Eriol," Fuutie said with a pout.

"Oh, why else would you say such stupid things, Fuutie?"

"I didn't mean it!" she insisted.

Eriol nodded. "People would normally consider that a drunken rave."

"I didn't mean it," she said with less force. "You don't think that's the reason, do you?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Eriol answered with a shrug. "I was able to salvage it before it got any worse but I'm sure Tomoyo is doubting whether Sakura is safe with Xiao Lang."

"What happened exactly?" Shiefa demanded.

Fuutie was shrinking in her chair.

"When Sakura fell asleep, Fuutie offered Xiao Lang's room for her to rest in. To add fuel to the fire, she almost let slip that Xiao Lang would do something unspeakable to her when no one would be looking."

"Fuutie! Come on!" Feimei scolded.

"I was drunk! I couldn't control myself!"

"You could have been prudent enough not to drink too much," Fanren told her.

"Please, you were just as drunk as me, Fanren, Feimei. I was just the one who was unlucky enough to have seen them when they left."

"Ladies, please don't fight," Kaho said in a composed voice. "There's not much we can do now."

"Kaho's right," Eriol added. "Xiao Lang will have to deal with this on his own. You aren't going to help every step of the way, are you? Anyway, I have some things which will surely make all of you very happy." He put three CDs in front of them. "I'm sure a lot of you are dying to see these."

"These aren't..." Fanren trailed off.

"They are," Eriol answered. "I had some trouble getting the first one but I'm sure all of you would love to see it seeing as Fanren was the only one who got to witness it live."

Feimei crossed her arms across her chest. "Enough suspense, Eriol. What are they?"

He put one disc forward. "This contains the surveillance video of the restaurant Fanren and Xiao Lang went to when they arrived in Tomoeda. This is when they joined Tomoyo and her friends for lunch. All of you bar Fanren were here in Hong Kong." He put the next disc forward. "This is the surveillance video from the amusement park Xiao Lang, Sakura and Ling went to. It's taken from many angles but no audio I'm afraid." He smiled at the surprised looks on their faces. "And the last," he said as he put the last disc forward, "is surveillance from our Kowloon Office. Yu was kind enough to inform me that something interesting was happening outside Tomoyo's office. This one has audio."

"I will never underestimate your skills ever again, Eriol," Fuutie said as she looked at the three discs in front of her.

Shiefa reached out and grabbed the first CD. "I want to watch this first. The audio, I've heard. It's the visuals I'm after."

Feimei put her laptop on top of the table. "Movie time, sisters?"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sakura's room

Executive Suite, Grand Kowloon Hotel

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 23,2009

12:27 PM

* * *

A splitting headache greeted Sakura the moment she woke up. She groaned and curled up into a ball. She could not remember ever waking up feeling like this.

"Sakura?"

She opened an eye and saw Tomoyo walk into the room.

"Tomoyo?"

Her cousin sat down on the bed and offered her a glass. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

She rose and took a little sip. Her head felt like it weighed a ton. After a few seconds, she felt the pain lessen. She consumed the contents of the glass Tomoyo gave her. She felt marginally better.

"What-"

"You got wasted and passed out last night."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt all her grogginess disappear. "I what?"

"Your hangover should answer that question."

She finally understood. "This is a hangover?"

"Yup."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I must have caused so much trouble for everyone."

"Not me. But I wouldn't say the same for Xiao Lang."

Sakura looked up and met Tomoyo's gaze. "What?" she asked, not understanding what Tomoyo was telling her.

"I'm not sure but he didn't look so well after he left you. You must have said something."

She was terrified of this. "What did I say? What did I do?" She hung her head. "I'll never drink again."

Tomoyo forced Sakura to face her. "Are you all right, Sakura?" she asked her seriously.

"My head hurts a little and I feel so awful."

"Xiao Lang's tonic will get rid of that."

"Tonic?"

"The drink I gave you. He said it'll make you feel better. Is it working?"

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. She noticed that her headache was slowly ebbing and the heaviness was also disappearing. "Yeah, it is."

"Answer my question, Sakura."

She looked at Tomoyo and wondered at the serious look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?"

Her cousin didn't even blink. "I should be the one asking that."

"I don't understand."

Tomoyo looked as if she was trying to see right through her. Sakura felt naked at her scrutiny.

"I went into your room to tuck you in last night."

She listened as Tomoyo spoke. Tomoyo looked uncomfortable. She knew that if Tomoyo had her way, she would not be talking about this. But because she was delving into it, Tomoyo must have felt it was something important that had to be addressed.

"You've always been my best friend, Sakura."

"And you've been mine," Sakura replied. She was trying to figure out where things were going.

"I want you to be honest with me."

"I always am."

"Then please..." Tomoyo looked guilty and Sakura only understood after she heard her next words. "...say Shu's full name for me."

It was as if bricks fell on top of Sakura. She could not find her voice to answer. She turned away from Tomoyo and did not answer.

_Please, Tomoyo. Please don't go there._

The silence continued until Tomoyo finally broke it. "You were crying in your sleep when I came in last night. You were calling for him, telling him not to leave you."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She had dreamt of him last night. She planned to keep it to herself but it seemed she was found out before she could work out her emotions.

Tomoyo waited patiently for her to answer and Sakura was grateful to her for that. "I dreamt of him." She took a deep breath before continuing. "All I saw was his back walking away from me." She finally looked at Tomoyo again. "It'll only be this one time, I promise. I won't-"

Her cousin silenced her with a hug. "You don't have to do that," Tomoyo whispered. "You don't have to pretend you're okay. You don't have to smile just to make us feel better. You're just too nice that you think of other people before you do yourself."

She didn't realize she was crying. "I _am_ okay. It's just that... sometimes... I can't help it. Sometimes I... slip." She hugged Tomoyo tighter. She usually felt comforted when she was held like this but this time, something was different. She realized it wasn't enough. She wanted someone else to hold her. Who it was she didn't know.

"I understand."

"I'm doing my best."

"I know you are. We all do." Tomoyo slowly released her. She wiped away Sakura's tears and smiled. "I'm sorry for springing that on you."

Sakura nodded. "You felt that you had to, right?"

"I did. Now, one last thing..."

"One last thing?"

"His name."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a beep breath.

"_You can do it."_

She heard a voice in her head and she thought it sounded like Syaoran.

"Shuichi... Kimura."

She opened her eyes and returned the smile Tomoyo gave her.

"Thank you. Now you have to talk to Xiao Lang."

"Huh?"

"After you collapsed on top of him, he was the one who carried you back here."

"He was?"

_What did I do to him now?_

"Yeah."

Sakura nodded. "All right. Do you know how I can reach him?"

Tomoyo handed Sakura her phone. "Xiao Lang Li."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Tomoyo said as she stood up. "I'll leave you now."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang Li's Home Office

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 23, 2009

12:50 PM

* * *

"Xiao Lang, here are the documents the office sent in."

Xiao Lang had his back to Wei. He had been looking out into their garden for who knows how long now. "Leave them on my table, Wei."

"Yes, Sir. Your sisters were asking for you downstairs."

"I see."

"Shall I tell them you're awake?"

He had instructed Wei not to tell anyone that he was up. Xiao Lang arrived home at 6 AM. He tried to sleep but it always eluded him. He had not slept thinking of the words Sakura had said. Words that prompted him to leave.

"I'd like to be alone for a little while longer. I'll come down soon."

"Yes, Sir. Shall I bring in your meal? I have it waiting outside."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"I understand, Sir, I'll take my leave then."

He heard the door close but he didn't bother moving. He had been sitting here for more than 6 hours already. All he did was think of those four words. Four words that had probably already reached every corner of his brain because of how much he had been thinking about them. It wasn't so much the words that cut through him like a knife. It was the way she said it. She said it with so much sadness, so much desperation. He had no doubt she loved him. Whoever this "Shu" person was, Xiao Lang knew he wouldn't hold a candle to him. It only took those four words to shoot him down completely.

_Why did this happen now when I was determined to have her?_

Xiao Lang could not remember ever wanting anything or anyone the way he wanted her. But to have her completely out of his reach – it frustrated him immensely.

_If only I had met her earlier. If only I was better. If only I wasn't who I was._

He was caught in a tornado of uncertainties, vain hope and disappointment. There was only one thing that was clear to him.

He could not have her.

That thought alone drained him of any motivation to even breathe. He would be satisfied just sitting here and rotting away.

A loud noise grabbed his attention. He turned his chair and saw that the sound was coming from his mobile phone. He wanted the thing to just shut up and leave him be. He watched it ring for a few more seconds before he answered. Habits were truly hard to break.

"Xiao Lang Li," he said in a monotone.

"Hello? Syaoran?"

He stiffened in his chair.

_Do you intend to rub everything in?_

She was the last person he wanted to hear. He had been pining away for her all morning and now that he knew she belonged to someone else, he didn't want to see her anymore. Even just thinking of her made him feel even worse.

"Uh... Hello? Are you still there?"

He fought the urge to end the call. "Yes. I apologize, I was attending to something." He talked formally with her afraid that familiarity would only make him feel the pain more acutely.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just call later then. I don't want to bother you more than I already have."

"No, it's fine," he said before he could stop himself.

_Why am I like this when it comes to you?_

"All right. I just woke up with the worst headache ever and-"

"I gave Daidouji something for that."

Just like always, she was working her magic on him. Just hearing her voice was enough to dampen his black mood. He wondered where she learned to wrap him around her little finger. He wanted to be angry at her for doing something as stupid as falling in love with someone else but he couldn't even muster the smallest bit of hate. Falling in love with her must have been the biggest mistake he had ever made. She'd throw his life into chaos and break him into little pieces but he was still so willing to let her do it over and over again. Just hearing her voice threatened to erase all the pain he had endured for the past few hours – pain she herself had caused because of those four words.

"Yeah, she gave it to me as soon as I woke up. Thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, I called because I wanted to apologize."

_Are you going to take back those four words?_

Xiao Lang scoffed at his own thoughts.

"Apologize?" he repeated.

"Yes," she paused a bit before continuing. "I'm sorry for losing control last night. I had no idea what got into me. I don't usually drink like that so I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble for you and everyone else. Tomoyo said I collapsed and you had to bring me home. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_Say that you love me._

Xiao Lang had to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say. "It wasn't any trouble."

"But you're angry."

"I beg your pardon?" Xiao Lang was sure he had kept his voice even since the start of their conversation.

"You sound angry."

He had almost forgotten that she could read him better than anyone. "No, I'm not."

"I mean, you have every right to be angry after how stupid I acted last night and-"

"I'm not."

_I could never be angry with you._

"But-"

"In any event, I'm not angry at you. Something just happened to frustrate me is all."

There was a pause before he heard her voice again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." He was surprised to realize he was smiling. She always told him that she couldn't win against him. He wanted to tell her that it was unnecessary to even compete with him. She had already won against him the moment he had first met her all those weeks ago.

"I still don't believe you."

"It was the highlight of my evening, really. Who knew you could act so spoiled? I was thoroughly entertained."

"_Mou_, please forget last night, please."

_Oh, how I would if I could._

He could already imagine the face she was making now. "I'll consider it once you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't ever drink when I'm not around."

Xiao Lang was back to his old modus operandi – trying to find ways to insert himself into her life.

"As much as I'd like to say yes," she answered with a giggle, "My brother already beat you to that."

_Another thing someone else beat me to when it comes to you._

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you can think of something else if you want. Knowing you, you won't let something like this go."

_I'm afraid you can't give me what I really want. _

"Can I have a few days to think on that?"

He knew she'd be smiling on the other end of the line. He could already picture her in his head. "Sure, sure. Then we're all right?"

"I suppose." He tried to sound flippant about it.

"That's great!" She sounded genuinely pleased and Xiao Lang found himself happy that this was so. "I have to go back to Japan this afternoon so I guess the next time I'll be seeing you will be in a few days, huh?"

Despite everything, he was already looking forward to the next time he would see her. "That's right. I'll see you then."

"Until then. Bye!"

"Yes, goodbye."

She ended the call and he found himself staring at his phone for a minute, wishing he could still hear her voice.

He gave an audible sigh and leaned back on his chair.

_Who am I kidding? She's the last person I want to hear? I'll always want to hear her voice._

But still, their little exchange left him feeling a little bit better. He rose and decided it was time to sleep. Maybe he could find it this time around since he had the memory of her voice fresh in his mind.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoyo Daidouji's Temporary Office

Li Industries Kowloon Office

Kowloon, Hong Kong

May 26, 2009

9:30 AM

* * *

"I'm sorry for the mess," Tomoyo apologized as she tried to clear a space on the couch. Fuutie had invited herself and Xiao Lang to come visit her temporary office here. She had been busy showing her work to her newest client when they arrived. Her client had just left but she had yet to arrange all clothes she had presented.

Fuutie smiled reassuringly. "It's no problem, I'm used to this sight."

"But Xiao Lang isn't," she said as she signaled one of her assistants to bring a rack over.

Tomoyo was a little surprised that Xiao Lang came at all. Sakura already left for Japan and she hadn't expected Xiao Lang to be so willing to leave work for anyone but her. He had delegated Eriol to work with her on their new project so it was mostly Eriol she was in contact with. She was still a bit guilty about watching them that night he brought Sakura home. She was also curious as to what happened to make him change so much. One minute he was looking at Sakura with all the love he had and then next he looked like he didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

She watched him from the corner of her eye and saw his disinterested look. She guessed that Fuutie probably dragged him here. How Tomoyo wished that she had not done that. Tomoyo still had not come to terms with what happened that night.

A space on the couch was finally clear after a few minutes. She waved her assistants away and offered the seats to Fuutie and Xiao Lang. "Please, have a seat. It's a small space but feel at home."

Xiao Lang sat after his sister. "I thought I could catch Sakura here," Fuutie said with a disappointed voice.

"She left for Japan days ago. She said she was going to visit some relatives," Tomoyo answered as she took her seat. Refreshments came to the table a few seconds later. "Please, have some."

"That's too bad," Fuutie said as she took a sip from her glass. "I should really get her schedule, I always seem to miss her. I'm stuck here in Hong Kong for a while so I can't go to Japan anytime soon. I miss her already."

"I could supply that for you," she replied. Her attention was diverted to Xiao Lang who was currently fumbling with something behind him.

"Daidouji, your assistants forgot this." Xiao Lang handed her a bulky portfolio.

Tomoyo grabbed it gratefully. "There it is! I've been looking for it everywhere."

"What is it?"Fuutie asked.

"My life's work!" Tomoyo replied with her biggest smile.

"Oh? Sounds very interesting. May I look through it?"

"Of course. I'm proud of everything here."

The portfolio was her treasure. It was always close at hand wherever she went. She sat beside Fuutie and opened it before placing in on Fuutie's lap.

"This is Sakura, isn't it?"

Tomoyo smiled as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of Sakura sleeping on a hammock, holding a stuffed rabbit to her chest. She was wearing a white summer dress and a white felt cap with rabbit ears on them. "Yes. She's been my favorite model since as long as I can remember. I've made countless clothes for her. Whenever I'm done with her outfits, I always make sure to take a picture of her wearing each one. I started when we were in grade school. This was the first. We were 10. I took it without her knowledge. She was just so cute sleeping like that! I couldn't help it. We were playing at our great-grandfather's summer house."

"Your great-grandfather?" Xiao Lang echoed.

"I meant _my_ great-grandfather. Sorry, we just consider Sakura family that I sometimes forget." Tomoyo hoped her excuse managed to cover her slip-up. She promised Fujitaka-san not to reveal Sakura's relationship to her family or to the Amamiyas.

He nodded and Tomoyo felt that she had cleared the danger. "I see."

Fuutie flipped the page and chuckled. "It should be illegal to be this cute!" She was referring to a picture of Sakura wearing a little ram outfit. It even had little swirly horns sewn into her cap. Tomoyo remembered that it was during the time where she was using the Chinese zodiacs as her inspiration. Her cousin looked ridiculously adorable as she tried to build a tower of little stuffed sheep.

"I like the candid shots best. Her beauty shines through naturally. She tried to pose but they all look so contrived that I always scrapped them."

"I should have done this," Fuutie said as she turned the page. "It would have been an interesting project."

Tomoyo nodded. "When I'm a bit stumped, I look back to this and I see how far I've come. I gain confidence in seeing how much I've grown. Once I finish all the pages, I feel like I can get through anything."

"It helps that your model is so beautiful," Fuutie said with a laugh.

"True that," Tomoyo joined her in laughter. She saw from her peripheral vision that Xiao Lang didn't look the least bit interested in what he was seeing. This confused Tomoyo even more. She assumed Xiao Lang would be happy he got to see sides of Sakura no one else got to see. She was more than ever interested to figure out what happened between them.

Fuutie continued to look through the pictures, asking Tomoyo to give an explanation of each look. Tomoyo explained each one, her mind still remembering every little detail of each photo. Eventually, they reached the last photo.

"Who is she looking at?" The two women were a bit startled at hearing Xiao Lang's voice. He had kept silent for so long that they had forgotten he was there at all.

"Let me see," Tomoyo said as she took a closer look at the picture.

She froze as she recognized it. It was a picture she took right before Sakura and Shuichi's engagement party. It was the only time Shuichi had been there for the photo shoot. Sakura was smiling that smile she only gave Shuichi. Tomoyo remembered that Shuichi had been by the photographer's side the entire time. Sakura could only have been looking at him. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked up at Xiao Lang. He looked at the picture for a few seconds before he met her gaze.

She understood it then.

Everything finally made sense. If she was right, she could explain his erratic behavior. Xiao Lang _knew._ He didn't know the specifics, Tomoyo guessed. Sakura wouldn't give those away willingly the way she was now. But he had an idea. Sakura must have said something when he head taken her to her room that night. For someone who was seriously competitive, she doubted he welcomed any opposition to what he wanted. Tomoyo was vaguely aware of Fuutie shifting in her place but Tomoyo could not take her eyes away from Xiao Lang's. It was practically demanding her to tell him.

"I... I forget." She forcefully pulled her gaze away. "I'm trying to remember but my mind ends up blank."

She carefully took the portfolio from Fuutie and placed it on a table near them. She continued as if nothing happened. They talked about their future projects and Tomoyo forced herself to let the thought of the picture go. Whenever she happened to meet Xiao Lang's eyes though, she knew he didn't plan on giving up yet. She jumped into a different topic whenever she felt that the conversation was straying back to that picture.

After about half an hour, Fuutie finally bid her goodbye. Xiao Lang merely bowed and said nothing more. After a few more minutes, they were out the door. Tomoyo walked back to the portfolio. She opened it to the last photo and looked at it for a while. She moved to take out the photo but stopped herself as her hand touched the page. She took her hand away and sighed. She closed the portfolio a little more forcefully than she intended.

Tomoyo promised herself not to let her cousin see this picture until she was ready.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Amamiya Private Car

Tokyo Expressway

Tokyo, Japan

May 26, 2009

10:29 AM

* * *

Sakura tried to iron out the creases on her dress. She wanted to look her best when she met with her grandparents and great-grandfather. She had left Hong Kong before Tomoyo since her cousin got an unexpected job due to the success of her show. Today was her last free day so she told her brother that she would like to accompany him to the Amamiya corporate offices. Touya immediately agreed. They were currently in the car their relatives sent to pick them up.

"Do you go to the office like this everyday, Niisan?"

Touya nodded. "Masaki-san insists. He says it comes with my position."

"You're already a big-shot?" Sakura asked with a little laugh. She still couldn't accept that her brother was actually working for their relatives.

"I don't think so. I'm just a helper really."

"What's your official position?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, if Masaki-san is like the CEO, what are you?"

Her brother frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! You say helper but if you're like the VP for something then -"

"External Affairs."

"What?"

"I'm the Vice-President for External Affairs," he repeated.

Sakura was surprised at what her brother said. When he said helper, she assumed he was like an assistant or secretary or something but she never expected he was a vice-president. "Isn't that really high up?"

Touya only shrugged.

"And how have you been working for Masaki-san exactly?"

"A few weeks, I forget," Touya replied.

"And everyone is fine with that?" She didn't know how things were at the company but she knew that if her brother had risen to such a position in mere weeks then a lot of people wouldn't look to him too kindly.

"They hate my guts," he said nonchalantly.

She looked at her brother to see if he was serious. He returned her gaze and she knew he wasn't joking. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Should I not be?"

"Well, don't they treat you badly and stuff? Don't they get jealous?" She didn't like the thought of people bullying her brother. Her brother was one of the nicest people she knew.

"Yes and yes."

Her eyebrows went together. She could never understand her brother sometimes. "And you actually enjoy working there?"

"It's fine. I ignore them."

"But-"

She stopped her words as her brother placed his hand on top of her head. "I'm fine, Sakura. You don't need to worry. Masaki-san makes sure I'm all right."

"But still -"

"And I can handle myself. I always have. I'm can do both psychological battles and fist fights. Better than average with regards to the latter." Sakura stuck out her lower lip and Touya chuckled. "You always do that when there's something you don't like."

"I don't like people being mean to you, Niisan."

Touya's smile widened. "That should be my line, little monster." She rolled her eyes and Touya laughed. The car slowed down and then eventually stopped. Touya looked out the window. "We're here."

They waited until the door opened before they got out of the car.

"Good morning, Touya-sama," greeted the people lined up near the entrance.

Sakura was surprised at the treatment. They were never greeted like this when they went here before.

"Good morning," Touya replied as he led them inside. He stopped beside a person Sakura recognized from the time she saw her brother in Hong Kong. "We'll be heading to Masaki-san's office directly. I shall be spending the day with Masaki-san. Tell my secretary to get in touch with his secretary if there are any urgent things I have to attend to. Masaki-san will be indisposed for the rest of today so everything will be up to me for the mean time."

"Yes, Touya-sama," he answered with a bow.

Her brother was already a part of this. Sakura listened to the way he spoke and the way he interacted with people and she thought he didn't look out of place at all.

_Maybe this is where he really belongs._

"My office is several floors below Masaki-san's. Do you want to see it?" he asked as he entered the elevator.

"Maybe next time, Masaki-san might be waiting for us."

"Oh, right."

She watched her brother press the button for the 42nd floor.

Her brother actually wanted to show off where he worked. He acted like he didn't care but he must like working here after all. Sakura let out a little laugh. Touya raised an eyebrow and Sakura only laughed louder.

"Yes?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Niisan. Even if you say you're just a helper, you look like you own the place."

"What are talking about?"

"Come on! The way you instructed that person at the entrance was so business-like. You may have just started now but it seems like this is the perfect fit for you."

"Really?"

"Yup. You look like you've been doing this for years."

"That's only in appearances. I still don't know the ropes. I'd fail as a businessman, really."

Sakura knew her brother was always too modest. "I'd give you a year before you'll be better than everyone here," Sakura said with a smile.

Touya returned her smile. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me."

"Of course! You're the best, Niisan!"

Touya laughed out loud at Sakura's words. "Thank you. I'm glad you think that."

The elevator stopped and they both exited. Sakura followed Touya as he led them down a spacious corridor. They reached huge double doors and Touya gave a loud knock before pushing them open. Sakura entered after her brother. She looked around and saw three people seated in the couch at the far end of the room. They all stood up as Touya and Sakura approached. Sakura and Touya stopped in front of them and bowed respectfully.

"Masaki-san, Junichi-san, Juri-san, good morning. I've brought Sakura with me today."

"Good morning," Sakura greeted.

As soon as they raised their head, the only female of the group walked towards Sakura with her arms open. Sakura ran to embrace her.

"It's so good to see you, Sakura. We only ever see Touya these days."

Sakura looked up and smiled at her grandmother. "It's good to see you too, Juri-san."

"No, not Juri-san."

"Yes, grandmother," Sakura said as she hugged her tighter.

Juri tilted Sakura's face upwards and scrutinized it. After a minute, she smiled widely. "You're looking more like Nadeshiko as you grow older. You're even more beautiful than you were when I saw you last."

_That's probably because I was depressed and my eyes were always red-rimmed from crying._

"Thank you."

Her grandmother let her go and she went to embrace her grandfather. "Grandfather, good morning!"

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Sakura. Have you been well?" he asked as he pushed her back a little to see her full person.

"Yes, I've been doing very well. I'm sorry for having worried you."

Junichi Amamiya smiled. "It's because we care for you that we worry."

Sakura returned the smile. "Thank you."

She then turned to the last person in the room. Masaki was smiling at her. He waited, a few feet away, his arms waiting for her as well. Sakura smiled as she felt her great-grandfather's arms wrap around her.

"Good morning, great-grandfather."

"Good morning, my little princess. I've missed you dearly."

"I've missed you, too."

Masaki Amamiya kissed the top of Sakura's head. "Are you all right now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, very well, thank you."

Her great-grandfather finally released her and gestured to a pile of presents in the corner of his office. "I have a few things for you."

_That isn't exactly a few._

She laughed as she saw the pile. Her great-grandfather was one of the few people she allowed to spoil her. All the presents seemed like they would be worth the three years she had not spoken to him. "You can't have bought this all at once, great-grandfather!"

"Of course not, they just got like that because you haven't gone to see me in so long. There are dresses and other things. I'm sure you'll like them all."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you very much."

They all got seated after that. "Will you be staying long, Sakura-dear?" Juri asked her.

"I'm yours for the rest of the day, grandmother. I don't have work today."

"You're working now?" Junichi asked.

"Yes! I -"

"Now, now, Junichi, let her rest a bit," her great-grandfather said with a smile. "It's a long way from Tomoeda to here. But first, why don't we get a meal? I asked them to reserve a table for lunch. Why don't we all catch up then?"

"But Father, what about the company? You can't be gone for half the day."

It was Touya who spoke then. "I have arranged for everything, Junichi-san. I told them to come to me if there are problems because I know you would rather spend time with Sakura than work today. All calls will go to me so please, don't worry. Just enjoy each other's company."

Masaki Amamiya's chest swelled in pride. "What do you think of my golden boy, Junichi?"

Juri Amamiya answered for her husband. "Of course he would be amazing, Father. He's Nadeshiko's son after all."

"That's true."

"I called the car, Junichi-san," Touya told his grandfather.

"Thank you, Touya." He offered his hand to his wife. "Juri?"

"Hai, Junichi-sama," she said as she took the offered hand.

Sakura wrapped her arm around her grandfather's arm. "Let's go great-grandfather!"

Masaki smiled down at Sakura. "All right, princess."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Playground near the administration building

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

May 27,2009

3:04 PM

* * *

They had arrived in Japan a little after 10 AM so Xiao Lang had been unable to bring Ling to school. This meant that it would also be the first time he saw her after that incident. He was trying to keep himself composed but that was proving to be quite the challenge. He took deep breaths as he walked towards the grade school division. He still didn't know what he would say when he saw her again. He never remembered having to worry about that. Everything had been natural to him before.

He finally saw her in front of their building waving good bye to the children in her class. They all gave her hugs and kisses before they left. All her students seemed to loved her. He walked towards her slowly, taking in the sight of her while trying to look for his nephew. He saw him seated alone on a swing. Xiao Lang watched him for a few seconds and realized something was wrong. As much as he wanted to go to Sakura first, he needed to know what was wrong with his nephew. He got closer and saw how dejected his nephew looked. He started to worry. Ling was gripping the chains so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Xiao Lang stopped in front of him and knelt.

"I'm here, Ling."

Ling looked up at him and launched himself at Xiao Lang. He hugged Xiao Lang tightly and buried his face in his neck. He could hear Ling sniffle as he held him.

"What's wrong, hm?" he asked as he stroked his hair.

"Want Mama," was all he answered.

The way Ling said it made Xiao Lang sure that something had happened. "All right, I'll just say goodbye to Sakura. Would that be all right?"

Xiao Lang felt Ling nod. He moved towards Sakura, still carrying Ling. Sakura had said farewell to her last student by the time they reached her. He braced himself to meet her and it was just in time as she turned to them the moment they were three feet away.

"Oh! You should have said something," she said with a smile. "I didn't see you come by."

He was a bit glad that Ling was acting up, it distracted him from his feelings at seeing her again. "I went to see Ling first."

Only then did Sakura notice his nephew. Her brows furrowed and she moved closer to them. "Is everything all right, Ling?" she asked as she pat his head gently.

Ling only hugged Xiao Lang tighter. His behavior was very unusual. "I think I should get him to Fanren. I'm sure she can sort him out." He sounded a bit uncertain. He didn't usually stay when Fanren comforted her children so he had no idea what to do.

"I think that's best. I hope you feel better tomorrow, Ling." Ling didn't bother to reply. She looked up at Xiao Lang and he felt his heart tighten. He wondered briefly if her eyes became even greener than he remembered. "Please take care of him."

He nodded. "I will."

Sakura walked with them until the car and watched as Xiao Lang tried to pry Ling's hands away. It was futile though, his nephew was hanging on to him for dear life. He gave up after the third attempt. He looked at her and saw the worry plain on her face. He felt the urge to brush his fingers cross her cheek in order to remove that look but stopped himself.

He had no right to touch her. Not anymore.

"Don't worry. Fanren will take care of everything." He smiled to reassure her but her face told him it did little to ease her mind.

"Please tell me what's wrong, all right?" She placed her hand on his arm and he felt the hairs on his nape prickle.

"All right."

She moved a step back and watched them get into the car. After a few seconds, the engines started and they started to move. He didn't bother looking back, he knew she'd be watching them go as well. He turned his attention back to his nephew who had relaxed a little in his hold. By the way he reacted to Sakura, he suspected Ling's behavior had something to do with her.

"Did something happen with Sakura?" he asked him gently.

Ling shook his head. "I don't want Sakura-oneechan to see," he whispered softly.

"Did she do something to make you upset?"

His nephew shook his head again. "No. I want Mama, Uncle Xiao Lang."

"Don't worry, we're headed to her now. Just rest for a bit. You can sleep if you want. I'll take you to your mother, don't worry."

Ling sniffed. "Okay. Thank you."

Ling did not speak anymore during the ride home. Xiao Lang knew he was still awake because of the little sniffles he made. They arrived home in short order and he immediately headed towards Fanren's home office. The maids opened the door for him as his hands were full from carrying Ling. The room's occupants looked towards him as soon as he entered. He scanned the room and locked gazes with Fanren. He gestured his head towards Ling as he walked to her.

Fanren stood up and held her hands out. "What's wrong?"

At the sound of his mother's voice, Ling immediately looked up and stretched his arms toward her. Fanren wrapped him in a tight hug. "What is it, baby? Please tell Mama so she can do something about it."

The tears Ling held back started pouring then. Fanren rocked him and whispered words of comfort. He continued crying and Xiao Lang could do nothing but watch.

After a few seconds, he heard Ling's voice. He had a hard time understanding what his nephew was saying because he kept sniffing and gasping. "I... I didn't... I didn't get the... the prize, Mama." He sounded so distraught that Xiao Lang automatically took a step towards him.

Fanren hugged him even tighter. "Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry."

"I... I tried so... I tried so hard."

"I know you did."

"Mama, I worked so hard" he cried into Fanren's neck.

"I know, baby." Fanren stroked his hair until he calmed down. After Ling stopped his gasps and wheezes, Fanren seated him in a chair and she knelt so their faces were level. She wiped away some of his tears and smiled at her son. "All better now?"

Ling was still gasping a little. "A little better, Mama."

"Did Sakura-oneechan see you like this?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, Mama. I kept it in the entire time."

"I'm so proud of you," Fanren said as she stroked his chubby cheek.

"Uncle Xiao Lang said that since Sakura-oneechan is sensei, she can't pick favorites."

Fanren nodded. "He's right."

"So I didn't say anything." He wiped away his tears using his little fists. "I thought Sakura-oneechan might feel bad if she saw me crying."

"She would indeed."

"But still, Mama. I wanted the prize so much." Ling's lower lip was trembling, a sign that he still had tears to cry.

"I know you did, baby. That's why you worked so hard, right?"

Ling nodded. "But I didn't get it. I hate this, Mama."

Fanren embraced her youngest once more. "I didn't want you to learn this lesson so early on."

"Lesson?"

"Did you see the work of the one who won?"

"Aya-chan won."

"And do you think your work is better than hers?"

Ling took a second to answer. "No. Aya-chan's was really good. Better than mine."

She released him and cupped his face with both her hands. "That's just the way things are. There are people who will be better than you at some things."

"Then how do I become better than them, Mama?" Ling beetled his eyebrows, not understanding what his mother was saying.

"You just have to keep working and keep trying as hard. Then I'm sure, one day, you'll be the one on top. How do you feel now?"

"I feel awful, Mama. I hate it."

Fanren nodded at her son's words. "That's what losing feels like."

"I don't wanna lose anymore, Mama."

"Then you have to give anything you do your all from now on. You might not succeed as soon as you want but believe me, the time will come when you won't even remember what it feels like to be bested because you will always be the one besting others."

Ling looked like he was trying to digest everything Fanren was saying. "So I just keep working hard?" he mumbled, uncertainty plain in his voice.

Fanren smiled to reassure him. "Yes."

He reached his hands out and Fanren took him in her arms once more. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I understand, Mama."

"That's my boy. Why don't I make something to make you feel better?"

"Okay, Mama. Thank you."

Fanren stood up and headed towards the door. She smiled at Xiao Lang as she passed him and mouthed a 'thank you'. Xiao Lang nodded in response. As soon as they were out of the room, Xiao Lang sat at his designated chair. He let out an audible sigh. Only Kaho was left in the room and Xiao Lang did not feel the need to hide his emotions from her.

"Trouble, Xiao Lang?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"I'm fine."

"I highly doubt that."

Xiao Lang gave her a wry smile. "Am I that obvious now?"

"I learned to read other people from you, Xiao Lang. Modesty aside, I think my skills are quite advanced."

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Does it have something to do with Sakura?"

_Always._

He remembered that night and he felt depressed once more.

A few heartbeats passed before he answered. "I don't feel so happy when I see her these days."

"Did you ingest something bad? Do you have a cold? A mental illness perhaps?"

"Mental illness?"

He wasn't looking at Kaho but he knew her eyebrows were drawn together trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Why else would you have such a drastic change? You were already ecstatic if you got to hear her voice for a few seconds and now you tell me you feel depressed when you look at her?"

Xiao Lang sighed once more. "You wouldn't understand."

"I won't if I don't know what is going on."

"I don't like seeing her."

"Because?"

"I just don't, Kaho." He took a folder from the stack on his table. It was a clear indication that he no longer wanted to talk about it. Kaho should be intelligent enough get the hint.

He heard Kaho's chair move and he was not surprised to see that she had occupied the chair right in front of him. "Please stop acting like a child, Xiao Lang."

It sounded like Kaho was giving him a lecture. Xiao Lang wanted to respond angrily but he found he didn't have the strength. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew everything. He met her gaze before speaking. "Why would I enjoy seeing her when I know she can't be mine?"

_That_ got a reaction out of Kaho. "Why do you say that?"

"She is already in love with someone else. I heard her say so myself," he answered in a tired voice.

"But Tomoyo said she isn't in a relationship."

_That doesn't mean anything. I heard her say it._

He had so many things to say to Kaho but he didn't even bother. "So?"

There was a slight pause before she spoke. "And you're letting it go just like that?"

"It isn't exactly in my hands, Kaho. It's Sakura's choice."

It was the first time Xiao Lang actually saw Kaho angry. She stood and leaned towards him, her hands on top of his table. "So you're fine with just sulking in a corner and giving her up?" Kaho scoffed at him. "I thought Sakura was changing you for the better but if she only turned you into this weak fool then it would be best if you never saw her again."

Xiao Lang didn't understand why she was acting like this. "What is your problem, Kaho?"

"Right now you are my biggest problem, Xiao Lang."

He knew Kaho was purposely trying to anger him but he didn't rise to her bait. "How I associate with her is none of your business."

"I've made it my business seeing as your botching it up with your stupidity."

His eyes narrowed. Kaho had never spoke to him so disrespectfully before. He felt his anger slowly rising to the surface. "Excuse me?"

Kaho leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest. "So your regard for her only is only that much. How pathetic."

"What do you know about me, Kaho?"

"Sakura's just an infatuation to you. Something to pass the time. Eye candy. You don't really want her. Stop lying to yourself, Xiao Lang."

"How dare you judge me just like-"

"Of course I judge you, you hired me to judge your competitors and allies, didn't you? Judging people is my job."

"What do you want to say?" he asked heatedly.

"I want to know what you really feel. You acting cool is making me mad."

Xiao Lang's jaw dropped. "Me acting cool? You don't understand me, Kaho!"

"That's your facade - cool, composed, indifferent."

Xiao Lang's voice started to rise. "What do you want me to say? That I love her? You yourselves say it's written all over my face. Of course I love her! You say I act indifferent but you don't know what's going on in my head. She's the only person I've ever wanted like this and I can't have her! Does it frustrate me? You have no idea! If I knew the person who won her over then I wouldn't have any qualms about having him shot. That's how much I want her. I'm slowly going mad with desire for her."

He paused to take a deep breath. "No, I am not cool and composed when it comes to her. If I had my way I'd kidnap her and keep her trapped on some deserted island where only I can have her. The only reason I haven't done so is that I love her so much that I decided to put myself on the backseat and prioritize her." He didn't realize he had stood up in his unexpected tirade. He was unable to stop himself the moment he started.

"Stop trying to be someone you're not, Xiao Lang." Kaho had just waved away his confession like it was nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kaho?"

Kaho's eyes flashed. "Xiao Lang Li is selfish, greedy and extremely prideful."

"Are you back to insulting me?"

"I'm just stating a fact."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why are you letting her go?"

Xiao Lang wanted to shake her and force her to listen to the things he had been saying. "I said-"

"Xiao Lang Li doesn't let anything he wants go. He always thinks of himself first. He hates losing more than anyone. You may hide what you think from everyone but I know these facts are true when it comes to you, Xiao Lang. Why are you settling with letting someone else have her? It goes against your very nature."

He slammed his fist on the table. "You weren't there, Kaho. You didn't hear her say it. She called his name and I knew I didn't have a place."

"Then make one. Displace this mystery lover." Kaho looked dead serious.

"But she-"

"Why are you even thinking about this? Sakura isn't married. She isn't even in a relationship. It's that person's fault for not claiming what is potentially his."

"You make it sound so easy, Kaho. I can't just take his place."

Kaho gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course you won't just take his place. All you need to do is make yourself as important to Sakura as she is to you."

"You mean make her love me?"

Kaho rolled her eyes. Xiao Lang hated seeing her do it. It felt more insulting when she did it. "What else could I mean?"

He locked eyes with Kaho and tried to discern what she was thinking. Kaho was saying things like they were the simplest things on this Earth. Xiao Lang was frustrated because a large part of him wanted to give in and take Kaho's advice. "Why are you telling me this, Kaho?"

Kaho didn't even blink. "I believe you'll regret it if you let her go."

He sat in his chair once more before he answered her. He finally looked away from her. "It's my choice," he said softly.

Kaho shook her head and stood up. She headed for the door but stopped just as she was about to leave. "I've said what I wanted, Xiao Lang. You can think of it as a gamble. If you lose, you lose. If you win, the payoff is big. Like you said, it's your choice." She closed the door behind her and Xiao Lang was left to ponder on the things she told him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Tomoyo Daidouji's Atelier

Daidouji Corporate Offices

Tokyo, Japan

May 30, 2009

3:32 PM

* * *

"Thank you so much for fitting me into your schedule. I've been to all the malls and I haven't found the dress I want for the party! My parents insist that I wear a kimono but I want to wear a flashy dress." Their friend Chiharu had come over to Tomoyo's atelier to try and look for clothes for her engagement party that was to be in two weeks.

"You should have gone straight to me, Chiharu!" Tomoyo shouted from her spot.

Sakura watched as her two friends tried to hold a conversation with each other them burying their faces in racks almost seven meters away. Tomoyo had asked Sakura's help choosing Chiharu's dress and so she had gone straight here after work. She heard Chiharu answer and Sakura smiled at how into it the both of them were. She had offered her help to look for good pieces but Tomoyo told her to just sit down. Her duty was to give a third opinion on the clothes they'd choose.

"I think red would be best," she heard Tomoyo speaking to herself as she laid down several dresses beside Sakura.

"Don't you have anything I can do, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Her cousin continued on as if she had not heard her. Sakura just shrugged it off. Tomoyo always got like this when she was choosing clothes. Both of them turned when they heard a loud gasp from Chiharu's side of the room. Seconds later, their friend came running towards them holding a big, white mass of cloth. She was out of breath the moment she reached them.

"Tomoyo! When did you make this?" she managed between pants.

"Which one are you referring to?"

Chiharu straightened the dress and Sakura saw it was a gorgeous combination of silk, lace and tafetta. Sakura froze when she realized it was a wedding gown. She looked to Tomoyo and saw that she had froze as well.

"Years ago. I had forgotten about it."

Chiharu looked super excited. "This isn't reserved for someone else is it?"

Tomoyo slowly shook her head. "Uhm... no. Not anymore... I think."

"May I please try it on? This dress is just so absolutely beautiful! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I would love to wear this for my wedding. Please? Let me try it on?"

It seemed to Sakura that Tomoyo hesitated before answering. "Sure." She called her assistants over and told them to help Chiharu dress up. "Follow them, Chiharu. They'll help you with everything."

Their friend rushed to give Tomoyo a hug. "Thank you so much!" She was then led away by the assistants toward the dressing rooms.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo? You acted a bit weird a minute ago."

It took a few seconds before Tomoyo answered her. "I had made that dress for you."

Sakura took in that statement for a moment. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden. "Why?" she croaked out. She regretted speaking immediately. Tomoyo wouldn't let her slip pass. Ever since Hong Kong, Tomoyo had been watching her very closely.

Tomoyo looked at her for what seemed like ages before she answered. "Just me being stupid." She looked away from Sakura before speaking again. "I knew there was no point but I obstinately went and made it anyway. I already had the design in my head. I had consulted him before on what he liked and I ended up with this design."

"He... he liked seeing me best... when I looked like a lady."

Her cousin nodded. "You would have looked like a princess."

"I would have indeed."

"It was my way of dealing with things. When it happened, you had shut yourself out from us. Working on the dress was my comfort."

Sakura bowed her head and nodded. She couldn't say anything more. She already knew she had worried the people around her during that time. She wanted to apologize but she knew what they wanted wasn't an apology. They wanted to see her all right. She had decided to move on. She managed to do so taking small steps forward but every little thing that reminded her of him and what they could have had always stopped her on her tracks and pushed her several steps backward.

_Why is it so hard?_

"I had hoped," Tomoyo said after a time, "that you could still wear it one day."

That was something Sakura didn't want to do. The dress had been for him just as much as it had been for her. "I... I can't."

"Sakura-"

"I know!" she cut Tomoyo off. She didn't want to hear what she was going to say. She had already told herself the same things over and over again. "... I know."

Tomoyo put her arms around her and Sakura returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

She nodded at her cousin's words. "I can't wear it for someone else. I just can't."

_It was something for him. I can't give it to anyone else._

Tomoyo patted her head a few times. "I understand. Would it really be okay if I gave it to Chiharu?"

Sakura let Tomoyo go and nodded. "I can't wear it anyway. It would be a waste. It's a beautiful dress."

She met her cousin's searching gaze. After a few seconds, Tomoyo nodded. "All right."

"Tomoyo!"

They both turned to Chiharu who was walking towards them. Sakura felt her chest tighten. Chiharu had never looked so beautiful. The dress fit her like a glove. The dress made her look like a princess. She had let her hair loose and it was spilling over her shoulders in soft waves. Just wearing the dress gave her a beautiful glow.

_That could have been me._

She felt her eyes prickle and Sakura knew she was going to cry soon.

_I can't do this._

"I'm sorry but could I leave for a bit?" It took a lot just to keep her voice steady.

"Is that your meeting?" Tomoyo asked. She was grateful to her for understanding and covering for her.

"Yes. I have to go now." She looked to Chiharu. "You should wear that to your wedding. You look stunning."

Chiharu moved to hug her. "Thank you!"

"I'll be off now," she said as Chiharu released her.

She left the room before waiting for their replies. Her tears had already begun to fall as soon as she closed the door behind her.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Paved area near the entrance

Li Industries Japan Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

May 30, 2009

5:50 PM

* * *

It had been a long day and Xiao Lang was waiting for their car to come pick him up. He had decided to stay a little later. Eriol and Kaho had left almost an hour before. He had temporarily excused himself from his duties with Ling. His nephew had looked sad but he made the excuse that he had a lot of work to do. The truth was that he didn't want to see Sakura when his mind was so confused. She would immediately pick up on his mental state and he didn't relish the thought of spilling out his heart to her. Especially not with how his feelings were at the moment. Kaho did not exactly help with matters. The lecture she gave him two days ago only served to waver his resolve. He had been determined to let Sakura go but Kaho's words had struck a cord within him.

She was right though. He was selfish, greedy and extremely prideful. He never showed anyone outright but he shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Kaho saw through him completely. However, ever since his second meeting with Sakura, he had vowed to change. Those characteristics belonged to the old Xiao Lang. He wanted to distance himself from anything that was remotely close to the person he had been before. He had challenged himself these past two days. If he was to truly give her up, then it would be best to begin distancing himself from her as soon as he could. It had been two days and so far, he had not given in to the urge to see her.

_Maybe things will be much easier than I thought._

He let out an audible sigh and tried looking out for the car once more. He had been waiting for almost three minutes and he did not find that entertaining. Just as he turned, he thought he saw a familiar silhoutte from across the street. It looked almost like Sakura.

_Great. Now I'm seeing her everywhere._

Despite him wanting to turn way, the more he actually tried to see if he had not been imagining things. He strained his eyes and saw that he had not been mistaken. It was indeed her. He wondered what she was doing out here in Tokyo. She usually goes back home after work, that is, if he didn't take her out to dinner, so she should be at home. He used pure willpower to keep his feet where they were. He wanted nothing more than to go after her but doing so would make the effort he made in these two days worthless. He settled himself with watching her walk in front of him. After a few seconds, he felt that something was off. He could not see her face clearly – he was too far away for that – however, she seemed out of place. After a few seconds, he realized what was off. It was like she was on slow-motion compared to the people around her. While they walked briskly, she walked as if there were weights tied to her ankles.

_Something's wrong._

Before he knew it, he was already crossing the street, heading straight for her. He called her name once when he was a few meters away but she didn't turn his way. He got closer and called her name again. Still no response. He walked faster until he was a few steps behind.

This was his moment of truth. If he chose to reach out to her, he'd be participating in the gamble. If he lost, he'd lose everything. If he won, he'd have her. Xiao Lang, on principle, never took on gambles. He always made sure he was on the winning side. Was she worth it to go against one of the instincts the Elders made sure was carved into his brain? He watched her back for a second and made his choice.

_I won't give you up. Not like this. Not without a fight!_

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Only then did she turn to face him. The first thing he noted was the surprise on her face. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had not even noticed him despite how many times he had called her. The second thing he noticed were her puffy eyes and the unshed tears that were threatening to fall.

_She's been crying._

She pulled her hand away and started rubbing at her eyes. "Syaoran... Sorry," she said after a while. "Something just got into my eye."

He pulled her away from the sidewalk and into the nearest alley he could find. He set her in front of him and forced her to meet his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked her.

_I leave you for few days and someone hurts you. I shouldn't have left you alone._

"It's nothing!" He didn't miss the forced smile she gave him. "Like I said, I got something in my eye. I must be allergic to it. I'm swelling in weird places."

He didn't answer. She easily felt guilty so he let his eyes tell her that he didn't believe anything she was telling him.

She looked down and forced another smile. "Anyway, what a surprise to see you here. Ling said you were really busy so you couldn't come with him to school. Anyway, you're busy so I guess I should leave now. You were probably heading for a meeting."

Xiao Lang wasn't going to let her escape that easily.

"You've been crying."

Sakura refused to meet his eyes. "I said something got into my eye."

"Liar."

"I'm not! I was walking and a... a gust of air came and some stuff just flew into me, you know? I tried to wipe them away but the redness only got worse and-"

Xiao Lang no longer bothered with words. He pulled her close to him and embraced her. She made a noise of surprise but he ignored it. He held her head with one hand while he wrapped his other hand around her waist. He leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear. "You've always been there when I needed you. Now it's my turn to return the favor. Please, no more lies, Sakura."

He felt her tremble in his hold. She eventually raised her hands and clung to him. "Syaoran..." she said in a soft whisper.

"Hm?"

"Would it bother you... I mean, is it all right... if I... if I cry in front you for a bit?"

Xiao Lang did not bother replying. He simply held her tighter. She buried her face in his chest and started sobbing.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Bench behind the main fountain

Tokyo Central Park

Tokyo, Japan

May 30, 2009

6:33 PM

* * *

They were sitting side by side on a bench in a secluded area of the park. Neither of them said anything for the past 15 minutes. Sakura hugged herself and flushed as she remembered the warmth of Syaoran's arms around her. She hoped he wasn't looking her way. It would be embarrassing if he saw her now. Still, she felt refreshed after crying her eyes out. She didn't want to cry ever again so it was a bit ironic that crying made her feel so much better. She had completely broken down in front of him and she was still thinking of a way to apologize. She didn't want anyone to see her when she became like that.

_He must think I'm so damaged._

Seeing Chiharu in the dress hurt her deeply. Much more so than she imagined. She was so unprepared for it. Just seeing something that was a part of the future she could never have cut through her like a knife. She thought she had her feelings under control but the moment Syaoran held her, her tears just began to fall uncontrollably. It took a while before she could compose herself again. After that, he took her here where there were no people. She was grateful for that. She wanted a little silence to put her thoughts back in order. Also, she needed to hide out and get her face back to normal. It was always so obvious when she cried. Sakura didn't want to go home because the moment her brother or father saw her, they would know that she had been crying and they would worry. She never wanted them to worry about her ever again.

She was startled when she felt something cover her shoulders. She looked and saw that Syaoran had placed his coat over them. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice him move.

"It's getting cold out."

Sakura looked away and stared at a rock by her foot. "Yeah," she whispered in reply.

_This is so embarassing. Everything seemed so easy before._

His gesture of kindness sent her heart racing. She hoped he wouldn't hear it because she herself felt like it was as loud as the drums that played during the Tomoeda summer festival.

"I'm really not used to you being so quiet," he said with a little laugh.

She thought that she sounded a bit tense. With the way she was a little over an hour ago, she wouldn't be surprised he felt that way.

_He must be worried that anything he says might trigger another episode like before. I might as well apologize. This is a good a time as any._

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She paused before replying. "Just sorry. I didn't know what came over me and I just... I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I don'treally want anyone to see me like that. I'm so sorry." She continued to look down, afraid at what she would see when she looked at him.

There was a slight pause before he replied. "I don't understand why you're apologizing."

Sakura already knew that Syaoran was too kind. He was being nice to her again to try and cheer her up. "You don't have to be too kind, you know. I'm really just a stupid girl who's so emotional and-"

"I don't think that," he cut her off before she could finish.

"Just... I... I apologize, okay?"

Syaoran chuckled and Sakura was forced to look at his face. "This is somewhat similar to our situation last week don't you think? Well, with our roles reversed that is."

"What?" she asked, not really comprehending what he was saying.

"Last week, it was me who kept apologizing. You told me then that I had nothing to apologize for, that I had done you no wrong. Now I'm telling you the same. Please stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong." He smiled kindly at her and Sakura looked away.

"But I-"

"Stop it, please. Why is there always a double standard when you deal with me?" Sakura heard a bit of irritation in his voice. "You always offer companionship and understanding but you refuse to accept if people give you the same things."

Sakura thought about it and saw what he was saying. She had been always told him not to keep things bottled up, not to hide things from people. She was also the one always offering to listen to him and help him deal with things. Now that he was doing the same, she was rejecting it. There was a double standard but only because she didn't want him to worry about her.

"Because it's troublesome," she answered after a while.

"Troublesome being offered help? Does that decrease your dignity as an individual? Does it curtail any of your human rights?" She didn't miss the controlled anger in his voice.

She regretted saying what she did. She had not intended to make him angry. "I didn't mean it like that. I just... I don't want to trouble you, Syaoran."

_If you find me too troublesome... you might leave. It seems that I need a friend like you now._

"You aren't troubling me," he answered in a soft voice.

She looked back at him. "Syaoran, you have so many other things to worry and think about. I don't want to add to your problems."

His eyes locked onto hers and stared at them for almost a minute. He looked away before he started speaking. "It seems I've misunderstood something with our friendship. Must be an oversight on my part. I thought friends were supposed to listen to and help each other. I guess I was the only one who thought that." He shook his head. "How naïve I was! They always told me never to overestimate myself and now I finally realize what they've been telling all this time. I should've listened. I mean, look at -"

That wasn't what Sakura had been trying to tell him. She stopped him before he could thing of any other stupid things. "That wasn't what I was saying, Syaoran. I just meant that my problems are petty compared to the problems you usually face."

He turned to her and frowned. "I don't think that."

"I don't want you worrying about me."

"I see. You have a lot of people around you so why do you need any unwelcome person's worry over your well-being? I understand perfectly, Ms. Kinomoto."

_That isn't it at all. _

The way he called her by her family name hurt her. She didn't want to push him away but she was also afraid that he'd be the one pushing her away if he knew her story. Sakura looked down and in a soft voice, only a little bit above a whisper, said, "If you knew just how broken I really am, Syaoran, you wouldn't want someone like me for a friend."

"How easy the lady forgets. Weren't you the one who said we were in the same boat? I'm broken, too. The things you told me made me want to get fixed. Is it so wrong that I want to help fix you as well?"

She remembered the first time they had met and the things he told her when they were by the sea. He was indeed broken. Almost like her. She wanted him to understand what she was trying to tell him. "It isn't that I don't want you in particular to worry about me. I really don't want anyone to worry about me. You don't understand. I've worried everyone for too long and I'm doing my best to be like I was before so..." She stopped her words and couldn't continue. If she wasn't careful, she'd tell him everything. Syaoran always knew how to make her say things she didn't want to say.

"You're right. I don't understand." He held her chin and turned her head to look at him. "How am I supposed to understand when I know nothing about you? People have known you for years but I've known you for mere weeks. The things I know about you are the little things I learned while watching you. That hardly compares to the things your friends and your family know about you. They understand you whereas I can only worry about you because it's the only thing I know how to do. I want to understand you, Sakura."

_I want you to understand me, too._

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Can I do it? Do I have the strength to do so?_

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Syaoran's eyes. It gave her the strength she needed. Before she knew it, she was already speaking.

"My life would be so different if that accident had not happened three years ago. I already told you about it, right? I was in a car accident three years ago." She looked away from him and hugged herself again. She was hoping it could help keep her together. She already felt the tears at the corners of her eyes. "Well, at the time, I was with my fiance. I was engaged to my college sweetheart. He was the first person I had ever loved like that. I survived the crash and he died protecting me. I loved him so much that I fell into a state of depression for almost three years after I had lost him."

She felt a tear trail down her cheek but she continued. "I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. All I did was cry. I looked ghastly. Everyone I knew tried to help but I just turned them away. I locked myself up into the world I created in my head. In my grief I hurt everyone I loved. I don't even know how I should apologize or how I can start making it up to them. I thought that the best way to start was to show them that I'm all right now – that I won't break into little pieces at the slightest little thing. I see them, you know. I know they smile at me and act as if everything's all right but I know they're watching me. I want to show them that I can stand on my own two feet."

'But it's harder than I thought. I find my will wavering when I see things that remind me of him. That one time, you remember, right? You caught me crying at your house. I saw Fuutie-san's engagement right then. It looked a lot like the one he gave me. Before I knew it the tears just started to fall." She felt another tear on her cheek but ignored it. "Today was even harder. I was supposed to help out a friend pick out a dress for her engagement party. She instead found a wedding dress in Tomoyo's pile. She loved it the moment she saw it. Tomoyo told me a little later that she had made that dress for me."

Her chest tightened and Sakura found it harder to find her voice. The tears continued to fall but she didn't wipe them away. If she stopped speaking now, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue. "Then my friend came out and I've never seen her look so beautiful. I don't know where the thought came from but I just thought that had things been different, that would have been me. I ran out after that. I was just aimlessly walking when you saw me."

She finally met his gaze once more. "Please believe me when I say that I'm trying my best. I know you might think it silly that-"

He reached out and wiped the tears from her face with his handkerchief. "I don't think it's silly," he said as he continued his work, his gaze never leaving hers. "It was important to you wasn't it? That's why it hurt you so much to let it go. It was part of a future you wanted, a future you looked forward to. Of course it would hurt if it was taken from you."

She nodded. "Thank you." He offered her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully. She wiped away the remaining wetness. "I just don't want them to see me crying again. I thought I dried up all my tears with how I had been crying then but I was wrong."

"Then come to me."

Sakura looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

He met her gaze squarely. "When you want to cry but can't because you're afraid of your family or your friends seeing you, come to me. I don't like the thought of you crying alone. I won't judge you for crying but I can offer you what little comfort I can. You've already done the same for me so it's the least I could do."

"Can I really?" Her lower lip was trembling so she bit it to keep it still.

Syaoran nodded and then smiled at her. "You don't have to rush yourself. Take one step forward each time. If you want to cry then cry. Don't be afraid to show me."

_Please stop being so kind to me, Syaoran._

"I can't always be dependent on you, Syaoran."

"You won't. You're working hard at it, aren't you?"

It was a while before she answered. "Yeah... yeah, I am." He was right. She was trying her best, wasn't she? He was offering her somewhere she could go when everything else overwhelmed her. It was sanctuary.

"Then you can depend on me for as long as you need to."

She shook her head. "But, I-"

"I'll be depending on you as well, so we can consider it even."

She met his gaze and the smile he gave her erased all her doubts. They were the same. The both wanted to change. He wanted to be a better person and she wanted to go back to her old self. They would need all the help they could get.

"I guess."

His smile widened and he thrust out his hand. "Then let's shake on it."

"This isn't some business transaction," she said with a little frown.

"Humor me."

She sighed and took his hand. She was about to let it go when a loud noise came from her stomach. She blushed to a bright red and immediately covered her face with her hands.

_Oh my gosh, that did not just happen. Please, let me die now._

Syaoran started shaking and within a few seconds was laughing without abandon. He was laughing so hard that tears were leaking from his eyes. "I said to humor me, not make me laugh, Sakura."

Sakura only got redder. "I'm sorry! I haven't eaten since noon! It's been more than six hours." It was a pitiful excuse but that was the only thing she could think of in her embarrassment.

He waited until his laughter died down before he stood up and offered her his hand once more. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she took his hand and he pulled her up to stand beside him.

"To appease that growling monster in your belly," he said with a grin.

"I'm not usually like this, you know? I mean-"

"Hai, sensei." He always used that title when he was teasing her.

"Please stop teasing."

"Hai, sensei," he answered with an even larger grin.

Sakura sighed. She gave up trying to make him stop. Syaoran enjoyed teasing her too much.

"Where would you like to go? I'm not very familiar with Tokyo and I'd rather not ask my sister for her recommendations."

Sakura thought for a second and realized there was someplace she did want to go. "Can we go anywhere?"

"Do you intend to eat in another country?"

"No, but-"

"Anywhere is fine. I can call them and get our private jet rolled out."

_There you go again with your excesses._

"I didn't mean anywhere outside Honshu, Syaoran," she said with a shake of her head.

"Then where exactly?"

"Somewhere I haven't been in a while." She frowned and realized that now would not be such a good time to go there. "But then, it's in Tomoeda so we can't really go there now."

Syaoran sighed audibly as he took out his phone. "You've known me for a while and you still forget my means."

"Excuse me?"

He didn't answer her but instead dialled a number on his phone. Sakura watched as he waited for the other person to pick up. "Please bring the car around. I'm heading for the park entrance."

"You've had a car following you all this time?"

"Of course."

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot who you were." Syaoran never acted like he was the head of such a large business empire when they were together so she always forgot how important a person he really was sometimes.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

She only nodded as she looped her arm around his.

_...Thank you, Syaoran._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Entrance to a ramen store near Towa University

University Belt

Tomoeda, Japan

March 30,2009

9:15 PM

* * *

Xiao Looked at the rickety door that led to the restaurant Sakura wanted to go to. The only reason he agreed to this was because Sakura was in the mood for ramen. Also, he could get another glimpse of the life she had. It was always him pulling her into his world. This time, it was her pulling him. He didn't bother resisting.

"It doesn't look much but the ramen here is great, I promise."

He had his driver bring them back to Tomoeda just for this. All throughout the trip, she was filling him in on the things that have happened in the two days he did not see her. He wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was watching her the entire time, trying to see if she was all right. After she had told him everything, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She immediately returned to her cheerful self. He was trying to gauge if she was pretending again so as not to worry him.

"I'll take your word for it," he answered with a smile.

Sakura opened the door and entered. He followed her without another word. As he passed the threshold, he looked around and saw that the establishment was empty.

"Gen-san!" she called out as soon as Xiao Lang slid the door shut.

A middle-aged man appeared from the counter and gave an excited cry before rushing to give Sakura an embrace. Xiao Lang had to stop himself from hauling the man off her by the collar.

"Sakura-chan! It's been far too long." The man placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and shook her violently.

Xiao Lang was debating whether he should take her away from him. It seemed they knew each other but he didn't like the way he was treating her so roughly. He watched as he seated her on a chair in front of the counter.

"Syaoran! Come on!" she called him and he followed. "Over here," she gestured to another chair and he smiled at her as he sat down.

"Oh? Who's this young fella with you, eh? Does your brother know?"

Sakura puffed her cheeks and Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at her childlike behavior. "Please, Gen-san. I'm not a kid anymore!"

Gen laughed at her expression. "You'll always be a kid to me, Sakura-chan."

"Gen-san has been here since as long as I can remember. He owns this shop. My family and I have been here countless times," Sakura said as she turned to Xiao Lang.

"I see," Xiao Lang added with a nod.

"How have you been? It's been ages since I saw any of you Kinomotos. Your father and brother are just over there at Towa U but they haven't been here in a while. The last time I saw Kinomoto-sensei was more than six months ago."

"Otousan's been busy with work lately. He's been going to digs everywhere. And Niisan was busy with school but he just turned to a businessman recently."

"Ho... Lots of things happening to you Kinomotos, I see."

"Yup! This is Syaoran. He's a friend of mine."

Xiao Lang gave a little bow.

"Heh, nice monkey suit you have on."

Xiao Lang smiled inwardly as he felt the hostility coming off from store owner. He may have been smiling but he could see the dislike plain in his eyes. It seemed he didn't like the sight of Sakura with Xiao Lang. He didn't bother telling him that he felt the same way.

_The feeling is mutual, old man._

"Thank you," he said in cool voice.

"We'll have the usual, Gen-san," Sakura said with a smile. Xiao Lang wondered if she noticed the sparks that were beginning to fly between him and the store owner. And not particularly the good kind of sparks.

"Two of the usual coming up."

Gen moved away to the kitchen and Xiao Lang was glad he finally left them alone. He turned back to Sakura and saw that she was scanning the entire shop.

"Nothing's changed since the last time I've been here," she said in a slightly awed voice.

"Why did you want to come here?"

Sakura swivelled her chair to face him. "I wanted ramen and this place has the absolute best ramen that I've ever tasted. Also, I wanted to pay for dinner tonight but unfortunately, I've only got 1000 yen on me. Gen-san lets me put things on my dad's tab," she said with a little laugh.

The smile she had on looked genuine and Xiao Lang finally felt at ease. His smiles came much easier as well.

_She's definitely all right now._

"I could have paid. Just like always."

"Oh no," she said as she shook her head. "This one's on me. It's thanks for earlier."

"I don't need thanks for that."

_I was able to do something for you and that's more than enough. I was also able to hold you for so long so I'm more than good._

"Humor me this time, okay? Then again, do you even eat food like this? What if you're allergic to the herbs and spices that they use? Rich people are usually allergic to most things." Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't think of that. I just thought of me. But don't you think it'd be too bad if you were allergic to something that tasted so wonderful? You can't be that unlucky, can you?"

He chuckled as rested his chin on his hand. The way she thought always amused him. "I don't have food allergies."

Sakura smiled at him. "Huh. So you're just a picky eater?"

"Occasionally, yes."

"You'll love Gen-san's ramen."

"He's a bit..." He thought of good word to describe him. One that wouldn't offend her. "Uh... gruff, isn't he?"

Sakura giggled. "He may seem scary and rough but he's really nice."

"It seems he really likes you."

_Just like everyone else who seems to know you._

All of the people in Xiao Lang's circle that have met her adored her. He had no doubt that everyone else she knew felt the same. Although he couldn't fault her for being so charming, he wished she wouldn't grab anyone else's attention. She was going to belong to him soon and he didn't like sharing. Before Sakura could answer, the owner reappeared from the kitchen and set down two steaming bowls in front of them.

"Oh!" Sakura immediately grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. She then proceeded to eat the ramen as fast as she could.

Xiao Lang watched her eat for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. "You don't need to rush, Sakura. I can stay for a while." He got a table napkin and wiped away a piece of fish cake that stuck to her cheek.

Sakura swallowed all the noodles she had in her mouth before speaking. "You eat ramen fast. If you're too slow the noodles will get bloated and it won't taste as good." She tapped his bowl with her chopsticks twice. "Eat!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Hai, sensei." He started to eat his own bowl. He wasn't used to eating so fast so he was doing it a bit messily. His sisters would scold him if they saw him now. He was supposed to looked dignified wherever he went. He didn't care though. He was enjoying his immersion into her world.

The owner gave a loud laugh. "It seems monkey boy isn't used to eating commoner style. You a rich boy?"

It was Sakura who answered for him. "More like super ridiculously rich," she said with a little laugh.

The owner looked at him intently and Xiao Lang ignored him. He was trying his best to match Sakura's pace. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura raise the bowl to her lips and drain it. He watched in awe as she placed the bowl back down. Save for a little piece of shallot here and there, it was completely clean.

"That was delicious, Gen-san. Better than I remember."

"Of course, I power up, too."

Sakura shook her head and laughed. She looked so carefree and open. Letting everything out must have really helped her. There was a sparkle in her eye that had not been there before.

"I'm glad I came by here again."

Gen looked at Sakura fondly. "You'll always be welcome here, Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks, Gen-san!"

Sakura's phone started ringing then. Xiao Lang continued to eat his ramen as she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Her smile widened.

"Your brother?" the owner asked. Xiao Lang was annoyed that Gen immediately thought it was her brother.

_So if she smiles like that when she looks at her phone it's her brother on the other line, eh?  
_

Xiao Lang could not like anyone who made Sakura smile like that.

"No, it's Otousan. Can I be excused a bit?" she looked Xiao Lang and then to the store owner.

Xiao Lang nodded and she stood up just as she answered the phone. She moved near the entrance of the restaurant, away from Xiao Lang's sight and hearing. He was about to return to his meal when he noticed that the smile disappeared from the owner's face.

"How long have you known Sakura-chan, boy?" his tone was slightly unkind.

_Thank you. I was itching for a good argument._

His jealousy over the comment about Sakura's brother got his hackles up. He wouldn't back down from any kind of fight.

He placed his chopsticks over his bowl before answering. "A few weeks. Is that any of your business?"

"I've known Sakura ever since her mother was pregnant with her. Having no children of my own, I kind of consider her as my own daughter." He was sharpening his knife on a wetstone and Xiao Lang could hear the sound of the knife as it grated against the stone.

"Charming," he replied icily.

_You're not scaring anyone with that act, old man._

"Her eyes are a bit red. She's been crying, hasn't she?"

"Excellent deduction."

The owner's eyes flashed and he reached over the counter to grab Xiao Lang's collar. He merely raised his eyebrow by less than a centimeter.

"Listen here, punk. If you dare make her cry I'll have your head." He released Xiao Lang and the force was enough to push him back.

Xiao Lang straightened his tie and spoke. "She won't cry again."

"That better be right, bastard. It ain't just me that'll try to do you in. Her brother and her father are nice people but if you mess with Sakura-chan, they'll get vicious."

"She already has me. That should be enough of an assurance." Xiao Lang met Gen's gaze and the intensity of it did not allow the old man to pull away.

It was Gen's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Heh. I think I'm starting to like you. I like cheek and arrogance in a man." He slammed a cup and a bottle of sake in front of him. "Drink up, it's on me."

Xiao Lang filled the cup and drank it down in one gulp.

"Ho... Now I'm liking you even more."

Sakura reappeared before Xiao Lang could answer. She looked at the half-eaten ramen and the bottle of sake in front of him and shook her head. "Gen-san, you didn't just try to make him a drinking buddy did you?"

Gen let out a loud laugh. "'Course not, Sakura. It's a greeting."

She sat on her chair once more. "If you say so. Anyway, Otousan says he's coming over. He was worried that I was alone at home but I told him I was here so he said he's coming. He's working late at the university today."

"Oh! Kinomoto-sensei is coming? I'll have to bring out my prime ingredients."

"He also says he hasn't eaten yet, Gen-san."

"Right! Time to serve one of my favorite customers."

Xiao Lang watched as Sakura and Gen exchanged more words. Despite the fact that Sakura's attention wasn't focused on him, Xiao Lang did not feel the urge to cut in. He was satisfied watching her. She was sharing with him a part of her life that he would not normally get to see and he felt content. He wanted to see everything. He wanted to know everything there was about her. He felt himself smile as he saw her laugh at a joke the store owner Gen just made.

Xiao Lang felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. "Please excuse me," he said as he stood up and took the phone out of his pocket. He saw that the caller was Kaho.

_Trust Kaho to call at the most inopportune moments._

"Yes, Kaho?" he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Xiao Lang, it's late. Fanren is looking for you."

"I see."

"Where are you? You did't tell us you had intended to meander."

There was no point in him lying to Kaho. "I'm in Tomoeda."

He somehow knew there was a smirk on Kaho's face. "Only two days? I thought your willpower would have made you last a week at least."

"Enough teasing, Kaho. What is it?" The sigh Kaho let out told Xiao Lang a lot. It was fairly obvious that Kaho did not enjoy her particular duty. "Something tells me I should be sitting down for this."

"Oh, no. I just thought that I would have liked it better if you were at the office doing overtime than playing around with Sakura. That would at least make me feel a little better about what I was tasked to tell you."

"Might as well get it over with then."

"True." He heard her take a deep breath. "Fanren has told me that the Elders require your presence in the main office tomorrow morning."

Xiao Lang stood very still. He had not expected a call so early. He had just left Hong Kong after all. "Did they tell you why?"

"I'm afraid not. I was only told to relay the message."

"All right."

"I already bought the earliest ticket back."

"Thank you. I'll be heading home now. Expect me within an hour."

"Yes, Xiao Lang. Until then."

He ended the call and put away his phone.

_Perfect timing as always._

He could still hear Sakura's laugh from where he was. He was reluctant to leave her but he knew she would be all right on her own. It seemed a wall was broken down between them and he was happy for it.

_I'll tear the other walls down when I return._

He walked back to where Sakura and the owner were chatting away happily. He apprached slowly and stopped when he was beside her.

"You took too long, Syaoran. Your noodles are all bloated."

Xiao Lang gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. Urgent business calls."

Sakura's shoulders slumped a little. "Oh. Okay."

"I'll wait for your father to arrive and then go. It wouldn't be right if I just left you alone."

"You're always so proper, Syaoran," Sakura said with a little laugh. "I'm with Gen-san. I'll be all right. Besides, my dad might take a bit long. You said it was urgent, right?"

"Not that urgent."

"Urgent is urgent."

"All right." He turned to the owner and gave another bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Come back and finish your bowl next time. My bowls should always be empty."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll see you off," Sakura said as she jumped off her chair.

Xiao Lang moved to the entrance, opened the door for her and folowed her out. They stopped as they reached the car.

"Thank you."

Sakura was twiddling her fingers and Xiao Lang wondered what it was she wanted to say. "Uhm... Syaoran... uh..."

"What is it?"

He was surprised when she moved to embrace him. His arms went around her automatically. The scent of sakura clung to her and Xiao Lang found himself intoxicated by the smell. "Thank you for today," she whispered softly.

"You're very welcome," he replied in a voice just as soft.

She slowly disentangled herself and offered him a smile. "See you when I see you."

The smile she gave him was so dazzling. With the moonlight shining on her, she looked liked a figure from a dream. The urge to kiss her surfaced in his brain.

_Why not? There's nothing that can stop me now._

He moved to her and gently kissed the top of her head. When he looked at her again, she was looking at her feet and her face was red. The burning in his cheeks told him that he was probably just as red.

Before he could get into his car to hide his embarassing expression, a car stopped beside them. They immediately sprang apart. The door opened and he recognized the man that got out as Sakura's father. He hoped the darkness would be enough to hide his eyes that grew to the size of saucers.

_Not a very good time to get caught, Xiao Lang. _

Sakura ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "Otousan!"

"Good evening, Sakura. Have you eaten?"

"Yup! I can have another bowl though."

Instead of answering, her father placed his hand on her chin and raised her face. Xiao Lang saw how his eyebrows came together.

"I'm all right now," she said simply. She gave her father a small smile and it seemed to have eased her father's worry.

"I see. Please go and have Gen-san prepare our meal. I'll just move some stuff to the trunk."

"Okay!" She gave Xiao Lang a parting smile before heading back in.

He gave her father a deep bow. "Good evening, Sir." he was already preparing himself for the backlash he was going to get. Any parent would be angry if they saw their daughter with a man they barely knew. Even more so with Sakura seeing as everyone treated her like their very own little princess.

"My daughter must have caused some trouble for you," her father said with a smile.

Xiao Lang had to look up to see his face. Her father didn't sound angry at all. "No, no trouble at all, Sir."

"You were Syaoran, weren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Her father extended his hand and Xiao Lang took it. "A pleasure. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"Yes, Sir. I'm Xiao Lang Li."

"Xiao Lang?" he asked with a slight tilt to his head. "But Sakura calls you-"

Xiao Lang hoped he wasn't as red as he feared. He felt like his face was on fire. "Uh.. no, Sir. It's something she calls me. I asked it. Yes, that's right."

"Oh. Then I shoould call you Xiao Lang?"

"Either is fine, Sir."

"Then, Syaoran, thank you very much for taking care of my daughter today." His smile was kind and open. Xiao Lang felt that her father really meant what he said.

Xiao Lang returned the smile easily. "With all the help she's given me, Sir, what I did is a very small thing."

"Then I guess you are both lucky."

"I guess so."

Her father looked back at the restaurant before turning to him. "I guess I should be going."

"Yes, Sir. Have a good evening, Sir."

"You as well."

Xiao Lang watched as her father entered the shop. A few seconds later, he got into the car and let out the breath he did not know he had been holding. Her father really was something else. It was no wonder Sakura loved him very much. As the car lurched forward, a thought stuck him.

_Wait a second... did I just get parental approval?_

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Chapter finished in record time! I didn't mean it to be this long but I guess that just happens naturally when you're motivated. I hope this motivation thing stays with me a bit longer. I'm accomplishing quite a lot. Sorry for the typos. I tend to miss a lot when I write things so long. Woohoo one chapter down! Hmmm... But then again, some parts feel rushed. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

Now for the reviews!

**To hpswst101: **I try hard to shorten the chapters but they just keep getting longer and longer. Lots of things will be happening from now on so most of your questions will he answered in like 3 or 4 chapters. I updated faster now so I hope I made you happy. :D

**To beatress: **I don't update for a very long time so my story just pops up every now and then on the site. You usually have to spam the 'Next' button on the webpage before you see it. I never really thought of the details of the car crash but since you wondered... Collision between a truck and 3 cars (with 2 rear-ending the car in front of them), 10 casualties - 1 dead (Shu), 1 seriously wounded (truck driver), 4 with at least one broken bone (people in the other cars) and 4 with minor injuries (Sakura and people in the other cars). Hope it helps, haha. I completely just made that up right now. This chapter should answer your second review. Thanks so much for the PM by the way. You can do it! I look forward to reading a story written by you! XD

**To androit008: **Thanks for the review. :D Now, where to begin...Understood, no cutting details. :P Yelan has a special part near the end. Other than that, she doesn't have a lot of other scenes. If you guys really want to see her then I could make her appear more. The side plots I have so far are KahoxTouya and EriolxTomoyo. I've already cut down on their time as much as I can. Other scenes are breather scenes. I hate too much drama, you see, so I need happy, light scenes to balance it out. As for the typing mistake, I sometimes use Open Office to type the document. It does that, sorry. I probably missed it when I was proofreading (like how I miss so many other things, haha). Thanks for thinking I'm improving. I'm relearning the style really. I've been writing scientific papers for a while now and I've forgotten how to write properly. They require a completely different vocabulary sometimes so if you noticed, I had very limited word choices for the first chapters. I'm remembering them slowly but I'm far from great. I'm sure I can't do a short chapter per week thing. I have too many distractions. Too many books to read, too many games to play, too many anime to watch, too many manga to read and reread, too many scientific journals to leaf through... You get the idea. I updated faster now, hope that makes up for it. I'm feeling motivated so I'll update sooner. And lastly, stories like mine, eh? I haven't been reading much lately so I can't really give any suggestions. :(

**To Hatsuki: **Hope you weren't waiting too long. Enjoy. XD

**To chuxox: **Hello! Welcome aboard. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**To Aakriti: **The fanfiction bot actually truncated your review due to its length! I never thought that could happen, haha! I've put off the drama part for as long as I could. It just gets so depressing sometimes. That won't stop me from putting in a happy scene here and there though. And about how you think I can keep up the same quality despite the length, I think its the advantage of how I actually write this story. I don't write it continuously. I write complete parts/divisions first. My brain takes a break so I don't get tired. I just have major plot points I want to cover. Then I just add scenes to get from point A to point B. I don't move on until I'm satisfied with one part. That's why I take so long to write. Thanks for thinking I write well. I'm not as good as I would like and that's why I keep on writing. Practice always helps. I also take up writing classes when I can. Me and some friends also do writing workshops. We're all scientists now so we try not to forget our literary skills. You can't believe how much writing science papers dull your ability! You should definitely try writing your own story. It's really fun. :D I like school (nerd that I am) so a six hour test is actually right up my alley. Just give me snacks and stuff and I'm all good. Anyway, I'm glad the update made you happy. And as for diaphanous, it's more appropriate than translucent or see-through. It's because I'm one of those people who don't believe in synonyms. There will always be the best word for something. Sure they can mean the same but their feel is different so some words will always be a better fit than others. I'm babbling now. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**To Sakura695:** Wow, what a day! I'm glad I could help make it better even just a little bit. :D

**To : **Thank you! I read every part so many times that I sometimes gloss over the typos. You'd get tired reading the same thing forever. I hope this chapter is long enough for you, haha.

**To cupid17: **Thanks. New chapter's here. I hope you like it. :D

**To Hadiaz: **You'll like this chapter then. Yelan won't make an appearance anytime soon I'm afraid. I'm happy you like my story. Thanks for the review.

**To JoJo8: **I've put off his return for a long time. Drama will follow. Did I update fast enough for you? :P

**To sillyhappyperson: **I always think that it's more the quality than the length that matters. I'm going to go check your fanfics now, haha. I'm sure you're selling yourself short. I purposely made Xiao Lang react like that. It's because he's overwhelmed with his emotions. The poor thing just remembered he had them so his reactions are a bit intense. :D

Please leave a review and make me happy. Until the next one. \(^_^)/


	23. Conflict

**Author's note: **Hello again to everyone! Here's the next chapter. It isn't long but I hope you still enjoy it. We're moving now so I've been busy packing, unpacking and cleaning up the place. Not much time for anything else I'm afraid. :(

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I sent you all a thank you. I just saw how much space the replies took so I finally decided to just use the reply option. I had to figure it out a little though. Also, all the new readers, welcome aboard! Thanks for the favorites and the follows.

And to those who don't have have an account...

**To chuxox: **Things are moving fast paced now so there won't be time to blink. Thanks for the review. This chapter's a cliffy, too. Enjoy! XD

**To Guest: **It will all beclear in the next chapters. I can't say anything more. I'm sorry. I'll be spoiling it. Thanks for the review though. Enjoy this chapter. :D

**To A happy reader: **The answer to the things you want are in the next chapter. Look forward to it. THanks for reviewing. :D

**To Guest2: **This update isn't as fast but the next one just needs finishing. That should more than make up for the relatively late update of this chapter,right? Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter. XD

**To littlepuppylost: **I had to reread everything before I did the latest chapters, too, haha. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter. :D

**To esa marie: **Yup, I'm back and I aim to finish it. Lots of things are happening now so I hope you look forward to the other developments. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter!

Well, that aside, let's move on to the next chapter! XD

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Dislaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. I doubt Touya would look as good as he did if I was the one who made it.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 23: Conflict**

Inside Takekura Gen's Ramen Shop

University Belt

Tomoeda, Japan

March 30, 2009

10:01 PM

* * *

Fujitaka was greeted as soon as he slid open the door to Gen-san's shop.

"Kinomoto-sensei! Good evening!" he shouted in a booming voice.

"Good evening, Gen-san. Sorry to come so late," he said as he took the seat beside his daughter. He had been busy with details for his next dig. He was only told today that his presence was required in one of their sites off the coast of Kyushu. He had been talking to his colleagues about it until a few minutes ago. He looked to his daughter ad returned the smile she gave him.

"I'd be willing to serve you even if you came here at 3 AM in the morning, Sensei!" Gen said with a laugh.

"I would never do something so inconveniencing, Gen-san."

Gen-san only laughed harder. "I missed you and your children. I thought I was dreaming when I saw Sakura-chan walking into my shop earlier."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Fujitaka commented with a smile.

"Yeah, ages! But the ramen still tastes amazing!" Both men looked at Sakura and smiled.

Fujitaka had been pleasantly surprised when Sakura said she was at this shop. This place had been a place where the Kinomoto family would always go to together. He was so happy to see her reconnecting herself with things from her past. It was a sign that his daughter was doing very well.

"What about Touya? Where is he?" Gen asked them as he looked up from what he was preparing.

"He's working for his mother's family for the mean time," Fujitaka answered.

Gen seemed interested in this bit of information. He was close to their family so he was one of the few people who knew their family's circumstances. "Oh. So he's decided to be a businessman now?"

Fujitaka answered him with a smile. "It seems that way for the moment."

Gen didn't miss that little flash of something that crossed Fujitaka's face. "You don't agree with his decision?"

"I'd support him whatever he wanted to do, Gen-san. I am a bit worried though. They just supplanted him from his normal life and brought him into theirs. I'm worried he'd have a hard time adapting."

"You never change, Sensei. You always worry too much for your children. That's always been one of your many good points though."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "You don't have to worry, Otousan. Niisan brought me there and he seems at home. You wouldn't think he'd only started working there a few weeks ago. He's a natural at it."

"That's true, Sensei!" Gen said with a swish of his ladle. "Touya's one of the most capable young men I know. Touya can do anything. If I had a son I would want him to be just like him."

"We raised him the best we could." Fujitaka was always happy when he heard people praise his children. It always told him that despite the difficulties he and Nadeshiko faced, they were still able to raise their kids to be good individuals.

They heard a weird sound and Fujitaka looked towards his daughter to was digging for her phone. Her face broke into a smile as she read the message. She looked to him and smiled even wider. "Otousan! I sent Niisan a text message and he says he's coming over. He just finished with his work now so he's on the way home."

The excitement in Gen's eyes was obvious. "Oh? Touya's coming as well? I'll prepare the ingredients for his bowl. Touya's really picky when it comes to how his ramen is done."

"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Gen answered with another loud laugh. "Yes. He acts all cool when you're here, Sakura, but when he's here with his friend you'd be amazed at his many requests." He then tried to do an impersonation of Touya that got laughs from both father and daughter. "I want my shallots this length, please use white onions, my meat has to be this thin! His demands are crazy. He's lucky I really like him or I wouldn't bother!"

Sakura laughed out loud. "I didn't know!"

Fujitaka smiled as he watched his daughter and Gen talk.

"It'll be good to see him. His friend has been here recently. I asked him about Touya but Yuki-chan just said he's a busy little bee nowadays."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! I went to his workplace and saw his desk. The pile of papers he goes through each day is taller than me, Gen-san!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah!"

Gen looked down at his pot and raised a hand. "Hold that thought, your bowls are just about ready."

Sakura looked back to Fujitaka and saw that he was watching her. She smiled to reassure him. "I'm really all right, Otousan."

When he arrived earlier, He saw her red eyes the moment she embraced him. His first reaction had been to worry but he was relieved the moment she smiled and told him she was all right. She had been through something but now it seemed that she had gotten over it. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "I know. I'm just glad to see that you are."

"Thank you. It's been a while since we've been here, huh? It's exactly the same."

Fujitaka pulled his hand back and looked around the shop as well. "It hasn't changed since the first time I ate here actually."

"Wow! Even when you and Okaasan were going here?"

"Yes, even then," he answered with a nod. "We were having some problems with money then and Gen-san was always kind enough to allow us to add it to our tab."

"That's amazing. It's been like that even before!"

"It's only because I know Sensei will pay it back," Gen cut in with a chuckle.

"Of course I would," Fujitaka replied.

They heard the door open and heard someone call out.

"_Gomen kudasai!" _

All three of them recognized Touya's voice.

"Niisan! We're the counter!" Sakura called out.

Touya appeared within a few seconds. "Good evening, Otousan," he greeted his father and then turned to Gen, "Good evening, Gen-san."

"Touya!" Gen returned the greeting and looked at him from head to toe. Touya was dressed impeccably in a dark blue business suit. "It's been months and you've transformed! Should I be calling you 'Sir' now?"

"Please don't, Gen-san," Touya said with a sigh. He took the other seat beside Sakura and gently ruffled her hair. "Good evening, Sakura. Wouldn't expect you to be here."

"I was in the mood for ramen. Anyway, you're pretty quick."

"I was in the neighborhood." he looked back at Gen and said, "The usual, Gen-san."

"Righto."

Fujitaka chose this time to speak. He was glad he could have this opportunity to get his family together before he left for the next few weeks. "I'm glad I could spend tonight here with you."

"Why the drama, Otousan?" Touya asked.

"Drama? Really? It's nothing. I'll be gone tomorrow, you see."

"Gone?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes, I'll be off on an expedition."

Sakura frowned. "But you said it wouldn't be for a few weeks yet."

He nodded once. "That was the original plan. However, they requested my presence at a site. They said it was urgent. That's why I was so late today."

"Okay, I see," Sakura said and hung her head.

"That isn't good." It was Touya's turn to frown.

"Why, Niisan?"

Touya let out an exhausted sigh. "Junichi-san asked me if I could stay at their house for the next few days. We're finishing up an important deal and there are a lot of things we have to consider. We're doing a massive literature search for it. All the materials are at his house. I already said yes so I'll be going home there for the next few days."

"So Sakura will be alone?" Fujitaka didn't like the thought of Sakura being home alone. She was of legal age but Fujitaka had always been protective of his daughter. "All right then, I can hold off my trip for a few days. At least until you can come home, Touya,"

"Otousan, there's no need!" Sakura sounded as if she was scolding Fujitaka.

"But you'll be alone," Fujitaka countered.

"I'll be all right, Otousan." Sakura smiled to reassure him.

"I can go home every other night, Otousan," Touya added. "I'll call and check up on her periodically."

Sakura crossed her hands over her chest and huffed. "Honestly, there's no need. I'm not a kid anymore. I can live alone for a few days. It is just a few days, right?"

"Yes," Touya replied.

"Then I'll be fine!"

Fujitaka stared at his daughter for a full minute before smiling. "All right. You've convinced me. I believe you."

Gen interrupted their conversation by placing bowls in front of them, "Here are your bowls. Try to chew this time, Sakura," he teased her. Sakura only laughed at him.

"Thank you, Gen-san," Touya answered for them all while Sakura just laughed off his comment.

Gen grinned at Sakura before turning to Touya. "You should have gone here earlier, Touya! You would have seen Sakura-chan's date!"

"What?!" Touya almost choked on the fish cake he was eating.

"Wonderful reaction, as always," Gen said with a laugh.

Touya didn't find anything funny with this though. "Date? You said date?" He glared at Sakura. "Who were you with?!" he demanded.

Fujitaka could only smiled as he saw the little sign Sakura shot Gen before Touya turned to her. Touya was much stricter with Sakura than Fujitaka was.

"A joke, Touya. A joke. I was trying to test your reaction time. Still the best."

Touya looked down and shook his head while Gen sent Sakura a quick wink.

"That wasn't a funny joke, Gen-san," Touya said as he blew on his noodles before stuffing his face full of them.

Gen only shrugged. "Come on, Touya. How do you expect Sakura-chan to get married if you preempt every single man that shows any interest in her."

Fujitaka didn't miss the concern that was on Touya's face when he looked at his sister. The conversation had strayed into dangerous territory and both father and son were worried for Sakura's reaction. She surprised them again when she evenly returned Touya's gaze, smiling all the while. Fujitaka was immediately relieved.

"I don't mind at all," Sakura said, her smile never faltering. It wasn't a forced smile either. It was genuine. Compared to the concern on Touya and Fujitaka's faces, Gen's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of their sockets.

"Sakura seems fine with it," Touya said and continued to eat his bowl.

Sensing that he would never get though to Touya, Gen turned to Fujitaka. "What do you think, Sensei? Don't you think Touya should lay off her suitors a bit?"

This had been the normal pattern ever since Sakura was in middle school. No one would dare go near her because they knew that Touya would have something to say about it. It continued well until college. Touya was very particular with the people Sakura got into contact with. Both Sakura and Fujitaka were surprised that he knew so much about Sakura's acquaintances. It was almost like he had spies everywhere. This was the reason why Fujitaka was confident there was no man who could hurt or fool his daughter. Touya was the perfect protector. Fujitaka also knew that her daughter was just as discriminating as her brother. She was kind but she doesn't just fall for little tricks. She was very smart when it came to things like that.

"I'm actually fine with whoever Sakura chooses. I know my daughter. She won't choose just anyone. I'm sure that anyone she chooses will be a fine, young man," he answered Gen.

"Confident, aren't you, Sensei?" Gen gave a sly smile. "Don't you want to be mean to the guy even just a little? He's going to take away your little princess!"

He only laughed at Gen's suggestion. "I don't think there's really any need. Touya is mean enough for 20 people."

"Otousan!" Touya said in mock indignation.

Throughout all this, Sakura was only giggling in her seat. Fujitaka loved seeing her like this again. It had been far too long.

Gen seemed to notice Sakura's amusement. "Heh. Sakura doesn't seem worried at all. It seems she's loving our conversation. Aren't you annoyed, Sakura-chan? Touya's scaring all the boys away."

Sakura shook her head once. "Then they really aren't anything much, are they? I wouldn't like a man that won't pass Niisan's standards anyway."

Gen raised his hands I defeat. "I see you've brainwashed her perfectly, Touya."

"I don't doubt Niisan. He will always think of me before anything else," Sakura said with pride.

Gen couldn't stop the laughing. "You guys are definitely something else." He wiped some tears from his eyes. "But I'm very glad I could see the three of you together again."

The Kinomoto family joined him in laughter. All of them knew that the worse times were behind them.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Meeting Room reserved for the Elders

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 31, 2009

10:00 PM

* * *

The call from the Elders had been unexpected. He had wanted to stay with Sakura longer but he knew he had to be back here in Hong Kong for this meeting. The Elders never liked being made to wait. If he was late for even just a few minutes, he would receive an hour long lecture on the importance of time in their world. He had heard the lecture many times before and had it etched in his brain. He didn't need reminding.

He was now waiting for the Elders to file in the room. In all their meetings, Xiao Lang made it a point to be there first. It was a sign of reverence for them. He waited for a few more minutes before the door opened and they entered. He stood up immediately.

As soon as they all entered, Xiao Lang gave a respectful bow. "Good morning, Honorable Elders."

"Xiao Lang, good morning," several of them returned the greeting.

"Sit," one of them commanded and Xiao Lang obeyed.

In their meetings, the Elders never said their name. Instead, they were called the first, second, third Elder, etcetera.

"How was your trip?" asked the Third Elder.

"It was fine, Sir."

Xiao Lang wondered at the expression on his face. The Elders had very few facial expressions so he could immediately tell if their faces betrayed anything unusual. He didn't get a good feeling from the way several of them looked.

The Third Elder nodded. "That's good."

"Report," the Fifth Elder commanded.

"Yes, Sir."

For the next few minutes, Xiao Lang reported everything that had transpired since their last meeting. He reported the companies statistics as well as its current standing in the stock market. They were able to earn back the losses they incurred during the Fashion Week thanks to the vigilance of his employees. As always, he presented everything in the way the Elders approve of. He watched their expressions closely as he spoke. None of them seemed interested in what he was saying at all.

_There must be something else they want to talk to me about._

He gave another respectful bow as he finished speaking. The Elders were watching him in silence. This was something they had never done before.

"You've managed to turn around our losses last week," one of them finally spoke.

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good."

"Thank you, Sir." He made his voice as confident as he could despite the uncertainty he felt.

The silence stretched on and it was only force of habit that prevented Xiao Lang from fidgeting. He wanted this meeting to be over so he could return to Japan. Th Elders were staring at him so intently and Xiao Lang was forced to meet their eyes head-on.

"We've received some distressing news."

"Sir?"

_Just say it out loud already. Your intimidation tactics are sub par._

"News has reached us about your behavior these past few days. The entire Fashion Week in particular."

Xiao Lang felt as if he had just lost his stomach. He instinctively knew what they wanted to talk to him about.

_I should have been more careful._

"Our sources say that you've been seen in the company of an unknown lady. The same lady who has been seen dining with you several weeks ago in a certain restaurant in Port Victoria."

He had thought of denying it but the fact that they even knew of that time in Port Victoria meant that they had quite a lot of information already. He decided to keep quiet and hear what they had to say first.

"I'm amazed you thought you could hide something like this from us, Xiao Lang."

_I have to find a way to distract them from her._

He bowed low. "I had no intention to, Sir. It has no relevance with regards to the matters that we usually discuss during our meetings."

Even as he thought it, Xiao Lang already knew it was impossible to distract them from pursuing this matter about Sakura. He finally understood those unusual looks they had when the meeting began. They called him here today just to talk about this. This was the main agenda for today.

"Are you being smart with us, Xiao Lang?"

"Every aspect of your life is of relevance to us."

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name?"

He just stared at them and refused to answer. He didn't want them to know her name. He felt that it would be worse than any insult if her name came from their lips.

"Xiao Lang, we asked you a question."

He didn't have a choice anymore. "... Sakura Kinomoto." Just saying her name felt like a betrayal.

_I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry._

"Occupation?"

He wanted to run out of the room but the look on the Elders faces stopped him from doing so. He didn't want to say anything more. He was selling her out. One of the Elders asked the question again and Xiao Lang was forced to answer.

"She is a pre-school teacher at the Tomoeda Preparatory School in Tomoeda, Japan."

"Relations?"

He answered automatically.

"Her father is an archaeologist at the local Tomoeda university. I have no information on her brother's occupation or status."

"Is that all?"

He decided to mention her relation to Tomoyo Daidouji. It would serve as a little bit of protection. "She is good friends with Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji of the Daidouji Zaibatsu."

"Any more?"

"I do not know any more, Sirs."

Xiao Lang refused to divulge anything more about her. He had already said too much. Silence engulfed the room once more. Xiao Lang could do nothing but just sit still in his chair.

"So you're gallivanting around with an unknown girl, with negligible means and dubious relations."

_Stop talking. Please, just stop._

"Answer us, Xiao Lang."

"Yes, Sir," he ground out.

"Has anything else happened between the both of you?"

"Nothing of merit, Sir." This time, he answered much quicker.

"Nothing of merit?" the First Elder asked dubiously. "Don't be vague, Xiao Lang. Just answer the question. How far have you gone?"

It felt as if he had no control over his body. His mouth moved on its own. "I join her for dinner on select occasions."

"They told us that your sisters have met her?"

"They have indeed," he said with a nod.

The Sixth Elder faced the others and shook his head in disdain. "Doing things in a manner."

"Brazen little lady," another one of them added.

"She's low-bred. Were you expecting any modicum of manners?"

_Stop talking about her that way. You don't know her so you don't have the right to talk about her that way._

Xiao Lang wanted to shout at them but he found that his mouth was sealed shut. His body felt so heavy that it was impossible for him to stand up. He was forced to listen to them as they continued to insult her. The rage was piling up inside him. He could only defy them in his head.

"Her existence is a nuisance, Xiao Lang."

_She isn't. I'm the one being a nuisance to her._

He saw the disappointment in their eyes before any of them even spoke. "Since you seem incapable of rectifying this situation, we have gone ahead and discussed it."

"Be grateful we always make sure we are aware of your many activities. Anyway, we have come to the conclusion that your acquaintance with such a girl will stain your untarnished name in the eyes of our business associates and rivals. They would take you for a fool, Xiao Lang."

_Then I'd be happy being a fool._

"This is something we can not allow."

"From this day forward, you are barred from having any contact with her. We will know if you so much as go within a kilometer of her. Not many people know of your mistake so it is easy to cover up."

His ears did not register any sound. He read the words on their lips and felt the anger and despair boil his insides.

_She isn't a mistake. Don't you dare call her that._

He wanted to hit them at the satisfied and proud faces of the old men in front of him. He would have done so as well except that he didn't seem to feel his legs at the moment.

"In light of this scandal, we have decided that you are to marry soon."

Xiao Lang only stared at them. The roaring in his ears drowning out all sound.

"We were considering daughters of a few business clans and I'm sure we will be able to choose the woman who will benefit us most."

"Once we decide, you will turn your efforts into wooing her. We expect her to become your fiancee by the end of the year."

"Yelan will be in the room when we make our choice."

"Prepare yourself, Xiao Lang."

"Don't think us cruel, however."

"We will allow you whatever petty farewell you decide to do with this woman."

_Don't just dismiss her like she's disposable! She's important to _me_. You all have no idea how much she means to me._

"Just make sure she stays away from you from now on. You will be betrothed to someone else. Someone who will match you better. We expect you be focused on her."

He could not find his voice so all he could do was nod at whatever it was they said.

"You understand, don't you? Once we have reached an agreement with the family, any news of your connection with any woman will damage our rapport with our future in-laws. You aren't allowed any more mistakes, Xiao Lang."

"We will forgive any this indiscretion of yours for now."

Anger flashed in his eyes.

_You call me following my desires as an indiscretion? Damn you all._

The Elders ignored whatever they saw in his face. "However, we will no longer allow any missteps. Do we make ourselves clear?"

_I can't do anything. Why am I like this? Why can't I do anything?_

"Answer, Xiao Lang."

He hung his head. "... Yes, Sirs."

"Very good."

"You may return to your duties."

"Yes, Sirs."

"We shall await the news of what you will do from now."

"You may go ahead. We have to discuss your future wife."

As soon as he received his dismissal, Xiao Lang found that he could move his body once more. He stood up and gave a stiff bow before going out of the room. He felt like he was in a daze. He bit his bottom lip so hard that it broke skin and drew blood. He didn't care about it though. Rage and hate were the only thing that registered in his brain.

He hated them all so much. However, his hatred of them was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards himself.

_I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I'm so worthless._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sakura's classroom

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

May 31, 2009

2:00 PM

* * *

Sakura returned her gaze to Ling and saw that he was still preoccupied with his homework. He had mentioned that his mother would be picking him up today but Fanren had not yet arrived. She had suggested that they do his homework and Ling happily agreed. She had been worried about his strange behavior days before but he seemed fine the next time they met. Although she was glad that Ling felt better, she couldn't help but wonder what brought on such behavior. Syaoran didn't mention anything about it so she didn't ask. She didn't want them to think she was prying.

The thought of Syaoran made her blush. She didn't imagine how not seeing him with Ling this morning could dampen her mood so much. She was so happy when the day started but the moment Ling came in with Fanren, Sakura knew she had frowned. She was grateful that Fanren was so far that she could not see Sakura's expression. It took her a while to figure out that she was a bit disappointed that she couldn't see him. That sentiment made her realize that she actually looked forward to the times she saw him. She wasn't sure if she actually liked this revelation.

She walked to Ling and sat beside him.

_Maybe Ling can take my mind off Syaoran._

She looked over the items he finished and smiled widely. "You're doing great, Ling. I'm so amazed at your dedication to learning."

Ling returned Sakura's smile with one of his toothy ones. "Thank you, Sakura-oneechan!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better now," she said as she patted his head twice.

"Mama cheered me up."

"Is that so?"

Ling nodded. "Sakura-oneechan, when are you going to do a contest like the homework contest again?" He sounded really excited.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to win the next one! I'll work harder this time!"

She remembered the prize she offered to the one who could give her the best homework. She didn't expect that all her students would be so motivated. She had just thought of that on the spot. She thought they wouldn't be in the mood to do so much work so she thought to give them some incentive. "You wanted to win the prize?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I did!"

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask if I could go to your house again, Sakura-oneechan. I'd also ask if Fuu and Rei can come along and play."

Sakura was amused by his answer. "Why can't you just go on your own? You're welcome in my home any day."

Ling stuck out his lower lip and Sakura knew there was something that did not sit well with him. "Really? But we can't go there alone. Uncle Xiao Lang says no."

This little fact surprised her. Syaoran had no right to tell people not to come to her house. She'd welcome her friends and students anytime. "He does? It's my house though."

Ling nodded and Sakura could see that he was a little frustrated at his Uncle, too. "Yeah! He says he has to accompany me so he makes sure I behave. But Grandma and Mama and Papa said that I'm always behaved." He was looking at her so intensely that Sakura had to believe what he was saying.

"I also think you're behaved," she said as she pinched his cheek gently.

_You're also really cute._

He smiled a huge smile. It was the one he used when he wanted something. Sakura was already getting used to the many expressions on his little face. "Then can you please say that to Uncle Xiao Lang? I asked Grandma to tell him but if Sakura-oneechan says it, too, maybe he'll believe it even more."

She chuckled while ruffling his hair. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Yay!" he sounded genuinely pleased.

"Where did your Uncle go today?" she blurted out without thinking. She kept the smile pasted on her face despite her desire to dig a seven-foot deep hole and bury herself in it. She felt her cheeks warm and she hoped Ling wouldn't think anything of it.

"Mama said that Uncle Xiao Lang has a meeting in Hong Kong." Ling answered her with his usual smile so Sakura thought she was safe for today.

"Oh, I see. He seems really busy."

_Why do you torture yourself like this, Sakura? Stop asking about him already._

Ever since the time he held her, her thoughts sometimes strayed to him. She felt embarrassed whenever this happened. Syaoran was a nice guy so anyone was always welcome to his kindness. She really shouldn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, Uncle Xiao Lang is always busy. But he'll be back soon, Sakura-oneechan. Don't worry."

She gave a nervous little laugh. "All right."

_Ling might actually be sharper than he appears._

"I wish that Uncle Xiao Lang could stay here forever," Ling said in a sad voice.

She brushed her fingers across his cheek to cheer him up. "He lives in Hong Kong, right? It can't be helped that he has to go back there. After he finishes whatever work he has here, he'll be back there for good."

_Yeah, that's right. He could be gone for good any time._

The thought of him being far away caused her chest to tighten. Sakura had always thought that they could always be friends like they were now. It was only now that she remembered that Syaoran was only here temporarily. She knew she'd feel a bit lonely if he left, they had become such good friends after all. They were from two different worlds and it was already a wonder that they got to know each other so well in so short a time.

_If he goes back and we're still friends, I can see him when he visits sometimes... I guess._

Sakura realized that continuously thinking of him going away only made her feel depressed. She felt a slight push on her arm and she looked back at Ling.

"Are you all right, Sakura-oneechan?" Ling looked at her with a worried look on his face.

She blushed hard. She had spaced out thinking about Syaoran!

"Yes, sorry. I remembered something. You were saying?"

"I said that Uncle Xiao Lang always looks happier when he's here."

She really didn't want to talk about Syaoran anymore but Ling's statement caught her attention. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, in Hong Kong, Uncle Xiao Lang is always at work. He's always so serious there! He doesn't have time to play with us. But when he's here, he helps us make our homework and he plays with us. And he laughs more here and he smiles more here. When he's with Sakura-oneechan, Uncle Xiao Lang smiles with all his teeth. Like this." He smiled his widest smile and pointed to his face with his fingers. Sakura giggled at the action.

"When he's at home here, he even makes stupid faces. There was this one time where Fuu said she wanted to marry Sakura-oneechan's brother and Uncle Xiao Lang's face was like this." Ling demonstrated it for her and Sakura couldn't understand it at all. It was a mix of disgust, loathing and something else. Ling changed his face back to its normal set and laughed. "It was so funny!"

"Marry my brother?" she asked in surprise. She wondered briefly how Touya could get into their conversation. They had never even met him. To have him as their topic of conversation over a meal is just plain weird.

"Yeah!" Ling said after he recovered from his little laughing fit. "It's because Fuu really looks up to Sakura-oneechan's papa. She says she wants to dig up stuff in the dirt, too. Fuu also goes to lectures and stuff."

"Oh, she wants to be an archaeologist."

Ling nodded. "Yup, that! When Fuu said she wanted to marry, Papa choked on his shrimp." Ling laughed and Sakura laughed with him.

"I would have loved to have been there."

Ling's face brightened. "Then Sakura-oneechan should go and live with us for a while."

Sakura smiled in response. It was sweet of him to offer but she'd never agree to such a thing. She was thinking of a way to turn him down without hurting Ling's feelings. She knew Ling had grown attached to her so she was more careful with the way she handled him. She didn't want to make him sad. "Thank you for offering."

"Then you would?" he asked excitedly.

She shook her head slowly."I don't think so."

"Why not?" His pout appeared again and his eyebrows came together. Sakura almost felt bad for turning him down.

"Have you ever lived away from your Papa and Mama?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Ling thought for a few seconds. "No. But there were nights when they didn't come home. I hated that. No one read me stories before I went to sleep and no one gave us warm milk and cookies and brownies either."

"I would feel the same way. I would hate not being near my father and brother."

Ling looked a bit disappointed and Sakura pulled him close for a little hug. "Oh. Okay. Then come visit Sakura-oneechan! Uncle Xiao Lang says I can't visit your house but you can visit ours, right?" His eyes were shining again.

_This I can say yes to._

"Now that is a splendid idea."

Ling turned to the voice and smiled widely. "Mama!" He dropped everything and ran to her. Fanren stooped down and carried him in her arms. She placed a kiss on his cheek and Ling hugged her tightly.

Sakura stood up and gave a deep bow. "Good afternoon, Fanren-san."

Fanren greeted her with a smile. "I hope he wasn't much of a bother."

"I'm not a bother, Mama!" Ling complained from his place and Fanren kissed his cheek again.

"No, you aren't," she said with another smile. Ling seemed satisfied and he buried his face in Fanren's neck. Fanren then turned to Sakura. "Anyway, I overheard you and I approve of you visiting our home."

"I wouldn't like to intrude, Fanren-san. I'm sure you are all busy."

Fanren waved the hand that was not supporting Ling. "Not a problem. We'll make time for you. My children will entertain you."

Ling looked back at her. "Yes we will, Sakura-oneechan!"

Sakura knew Fanren would do anything to get her to agree so she saved her the effort of doing so. "Then, Thank you. I'll try and visit when I can."

_I like being with Ling... and maybe I can see Syaoran, too._

"Yay!" Ling an reached a hand to Sakura. Sakura took it and smiled.

"You'll always be welcome in my home," Fanren said with a small bow.

"Thank you, Fanren-san."

Fanren seemed satisfied. "Anyway, Ling and I have to go. I have a meeting to attend in 2 hours and I can't be late."

She let go of Ling's hand and gave a bow. "Goodbye, Fanren-san. Goodbye, Ling "

"Bye, Sakura-oneechan. See you tomorrow," Ling said with a cheery wave.

"Goodbye, my dear," Fanren said as well. She bowed and headed out.

Sakura watched them both go.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang Li's Personal Office

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

May 31, 2009

12:13 PM

* * *

It had been almost an hour since the Elders called Xiao Lang for their meeting. During that time, Kaho had been making rounds throughout the different departments of Li Industries. Whenever Xiao Lang met with the Elders, Kaho found it more productive to be doing something than just sitting. It distracted her from thinking of the things they could be saying to him. He was never as vocal as her cousin but she did not like what the Elders were doing to Xiao Lang either.

She was now heading back to the office. She had finished her rounds and now decided to use paperwork as a distraction. Kaho reached the office in a few minutes and entered silently. She was surprised to see that Xiao Lang was back. She took out one of the files she was holding and walked to his desk. She offered them to him.

"Xiao Lang, here are the papers I've received from the-" She stopped abruptly as she saw his expression. She walked down the papers and walked to his side. She turned his chair so he was facing her. "Is anything the matter, Xiao Lang?"

Xiao Lang was tearing at his hair and would not face her. "Everything." She heard the rawness in his voice and worried even more. "Everything is wrong. This whole damn world is all wrong!"

"What happened?" she demanded. Xiao Lang was lost in his own personal hell that she knew she needed to be more forceful to get anything out of her.

It was a second before he answered her. "They know about her."

Kaho knew who but stubbornly refused to believe it. "About Sakura?"

Xiao Lang nodded. Kaho wished he was looking at her so she could see his face. She was afraid of what she would see though. "They told me not to go near her ever again. They're choosing a wife for me as we speak."

"Xiao Lang..."

"I'm so useless." He was pulling at anything he could grab on to. She wouldn't be surprised if he had claw marks all over his scalp with what he was doing to himself. She could hear the anguish in his voice. She was at a loss at what to do. "I couldn't say anything no matter how much I wanted to. I just sat there and let them call her whatever they liked. I let them insult her. I'm so worthless."

Kaho reached out a hand but he swatted it away. It seemed that he did not want anyone's sympathy. It was as if he wanted to hurt. She decided to keep quiet and listen to him instead.

"I wanted to shout at them. To scream. But I just sat there. Shaking like a craven coward." Xiao Lang was trembling inhis seat. Even his voice trembled. "I said that I would make her mine, that I would not stop until she belongs to me. And now my will is wavering."

"Do you intend to do as they say?"

"What else can I do? I can't defy them!" he shouted. "I'm so useless that I can't even... argh!" He went back to tearing at his hair.

Kaho knew there was only one person who he needed now. She went to her bag and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out her credit card and placed it on top of the table where she knew Xiao Lang could see.

Xiao Lang stared at it for almost a minute before asking, "What is that, Kaho?"

"My credit card. They can easily track you if you use your finances."

He finally looked into her eyes. His eyes were red-rimmed and she wondered if Xiao Lang had been on the verge of tears. "Meaning?"

"Go to Sakura."

It was a while before he answered. "I don't deserve to even breathe the same air as her, Kaho! I couldn't even defend her against them."

Looking into his eyes, Kaho finally understood what made him like this. It wasn't because of what the Elders had said after all. It was all because he could not say anything in her defense. He was disappointed in himself. He cared for her more than he did for himself and so he could not forgive himself for allowing the Elders to speak of her however they wished. This was why he wanted to hurt. He may have wanted to suffer in his personal hell but Kaho wasn't having any of that.

"Go to her. Go and take a good look at her. Go and look at what you'll be letting go if you allow the Elders to do as they wish." She forced him fo face her and she said in a gentler voice. "You're lost now. Confused. She will have all the answers you need."

"I can't leave now, Kaho."

"I can cover for you."

"But-"

"Why are you even thinking about this?" she asked angrily. "I know you want to see her now. Why are you lying to yourself?"

"You don't understand-"

"I think you deserve her," Kaho said in a soft voice. Even if she whispered it she knew Xiao Lang would hear.

"... What?"

Kaho looked at him and smiled. "You have your flaws, Xiao Lang. But you also have your virtues. Your virtues more than make up for your flaws. I know you can make her happy. But more importantly, you deserve to be happy, Xiao Lang. She's the only one who can do that." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Go to her and make the decision you can live with."

"Go and do what you need to do. Kaho and I will hold the fort."

Both of them were surprised at the new voice they heard. They both turned and saw Eriol slowly walking towards them.

"Eriol..."

Eriol smiled at Xiao Lang. "Kaho and I will take care of everything so you can go and do what you need to."

Xiao Lang looked at him and then at Kaho. He took his coat and grabbed the card Kaho placed on the table. "I'll return as soon as I can."

They didn't bother to answer him. They both kept silent as they watched him rush out the door.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Another chapter done. I'm on a roll. Kinda. This and the next chapter were originally part of one big, big chapter but I decided to post this part ahead. I'll be on break starting today so I can finish up the next chapter in a few days. Hope you guys can wait. I was feeling a bit sadistic so I cut the story off at such a place. Look forward to the next one. It isn't done yet but almost twice as long as this one already. Sorry for the typos. I'm feeling really sleepy now so I know I missed some things. Anyway, Until the next one! Please review and help keep me motivated. XD


	24. Confrontation

**Author's note: **The world is such a wonderful place! I'm in such a happy mood. I wanted to share the joy so I finished up the chapter as soon as I could. Let's all be happy everyone! Lots of things happening so you guys better not blink, haha. XD

To all the new readers, thanks for the follows and favorites! Those little things make me very happy. And to those who left a review, thank you again!

To **littlepuppylost: **Thanks for the review! Everything I want to say is in chapter, haha. Enjoy! XD

To **emeraldblossom: **You seriously screamed? I love that, haha. New chapter's here. Was that fast enough for you? Thanks for the review! :D

To **Guest:** Thank you for the review! I hope you like the new chapter. :D

Hope you guys like this chapter. Now then… start!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. I'm still dirt poor after all the chapters I've written.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 24: Confrontation**

Living Room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 31, 2009

7:34 PM

* * *

After a long day at work, Sakura was resting in the living room until it was time to go to bed. She was curled up on the couch with a little blanket looking forward to a night of being a couch potato. The night time news just ended when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up slowly and wondered who'd come and visit them at this time. She switched off the television and then walked to the door. She took the can of pepper spray she always kept in the closet by the door. She was alone in the house now so there wouldn't be any harm in her being careful.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it. The porch lights were a bit dim so she had to squint to make out the face of the person in front of her.

"Good evening," the visitor said just as Sakura recognized him. He was the last person she had expected to see.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" She immediately put the pepper spray behind her. She had a hard time recognizing him because of the haunted look he had on his face. His face looked like it had hollowed out and his eyes were sunken. It was her first time seeing him like this.

"Yes," he answered with a terse nod.

"What are-" She was going to ask what he was doing at her doorstep but stopped when she saw the turmoil in his face. It told her that something was definitely wrong. She took a step towards him and touched his arm. He tensed at the contact. She ignored the little twinge of pain she felt at his reaction and pulled her hand back. "Is everything all right?" she asked in concern.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Twenty minutes would be more than enough. I wouldn't want to be a nuisance to you or your family. It's just... I really didn't have anywhere else to go and..."

The only time she had heard him sound like this was the time he grabbed her during the Fashion Week. "Of course. Come in." She opened the door wider and waited for him to enter.

_I wonder what happened?_

"Thank you," he said as he crossed the threshold.

Sakura followed him and closed the door behind her. "I'm the only one here at the moment so you can stay as long as you want. I could use the company."

"Thank you," he said again.

"Have you eaten supper?"

He stared blankly at her before answering. "I knew I forgot something."

Normally, Sakura would have laughed at this reply but Sakura just nodded. Something was very wrong with him again. "Come join me for something then. There's a lot. My dad was worried I'd starve if he left me alone for a few days so he cooked an entire week's worth of meals for me." She flashed him a smile while trying to figure out how to deal with him.

"That was kind of him."

"That's my dad." She led him to the dining room. "Have a seat. I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you," he said as he took a seat at the table. He looked around and must have noticed the empty house for he asked, "Where is your family?"

She took out some dishes from the fridge and placed them in the microwave. She set the timer and started heating the food. "My dad left for a dig this morning and my brother is busy with work. He won't be coming home tonight." She took out some bowls and some chopsticks and walked back to the table.

"So you're alone?"

"Yep," she said as she placed them in front of him. "Is something wrong with that?"

Syaoran shook his head "No, I was tempted to call for security. I don't like the thought of you alone like this."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

_At least that part of him hasn't changed. Always doing outrageous things!_

"Well, you're here now. That must count for something, right?" she said as she walked back to the microwave to get all the things she heated. She took out a tray and piled everything on it. She returned to the table and laid out everything.

"Aren't you afraid I'd do something to you?" he asked her seriously.

This time, Sakura had to laugh out loud. "You, Syaoran? Are you serious?"

Syaoran frowned at her reaction. "Don't you look at me as a man?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean... you're a nice guy. You wouldn't do anything like that."

"No, I wouldn't, I suppose. I was raised to be such an upstanding citizen of society that such deplorable behavior is indeed beyond my current capabilities."

"Nosebleed," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. She took the seat right in front of him.

He snorted and smirked. Sakura didn't miss it.

_All right, I'm breaking the wall. Just a little more._

They were left in silence as Syaoran started to eat. Sakura watched him all the while. He had finished half of everything she brought out before he spoke up again. "This is delicious."

"Of course, it's Otousan's cooking!" she answered with obvious pride. "I thought you were in Hong Kong. Ling told me you had a meeting."

He stopped eating and then looked up to meet her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "You're quite updated with my schedule."

She flushed but met his gaze evenly. "Ling volunteered the information," she answered.

_I hope I'm not too red. I hope I'm not too red. I hope I'm not too red._

He whispered something before eating another mouthful.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I said it's good."

"Oh, thanks."

He seemed preoccupied with eating so Sakura went back to the fridge and took out her father's home made hot chocolate. She put it on a pot and heated it in the stove. She brought it to a boil before switching off the stove and pouring it into two cups. She brought them with her as she took her seat. He was already done by then. He just sat there, watching her.

"Here." She pushed one of the cups toward him.

"What is this?" he asked as he tilted the cup slightly and looked at the contents.

"Hot chocolate," she replied with a smile. "My dad made some for me. He knows I can't go to sleep well if I don't drink something warm."

"You're like a little kid."

"Well, sorry if I act like a kid," she said with a pout.

He finally smiled. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Hmph. No hot chocolate for you." She was about to reach for it but Syaoran easily put it out of her reach.

"Ah! I didn't say I wouldn't take it!" He smiled at her again before giving a bow. "I graciously accept the hot chocolate you are offering. It would be an insult to your esteemed father who has gone to the trouble of preparing it."

"Damn straight," she said before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So strict," he said with a little shake of his head.

She heard her phone ringing from the living room. "Wait a second while I answer that," she said as she stood up. She walked past him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. She was shocked at the action as well as the force he was using to hold her. He had her arm in a death grip. "Syaoran, what are-"

"I'm not here."

Her eyebrows came together. She really wanted to know what was wrong with him. "What's the matter?"

"If it's anyone I know, please tell them I'm not here."

"But-"

"Please."

He sounded so desperate that Sakura had to stare at him for a few seconds. The intensity of his gaze did not waver. "All right."

He let her go and Sakura ran to answer her phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the number was unknown. She pressed the answer button and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, Fanren here."

Somehow, Sakura wasn't surprised that it was Fanren who was calling.

_What's going on exactly? I don't want to get caught up in something I know nothing about._

"Good evening, Fanren-san," she greeted.

"Sorry to call so suddenly but I wanted to ask if you've seen Xiao Lang."

"Uhm... Wasn't he in Hong Kong?" She tried to keep her voice as normal as she could.

"Yes, well, he's not anymore. He's gone and we don't know where he disappeared to. We're trying to use our resources to look for him but so far, we've come up blank. My bastard brother is getting good with these disappearances."

She felt a little guilty lying to Fanren. Fanren didn't sound it but Sakura knew she must have been worried for her brother. She would have to ask Syaoran what was going on. She didn't want to just lie for him like this. "He hasn't come here. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

Fanren laughed from the other line. "No need to apologize, Sakura. If you happen to see him, please tell him to call me, please?"

"Uhm... all right." She bid Fanren goodbye and ended the call. She stared at it for a few seconds before putting it in her pocket and going back to the dining room.

She went to her seat. "It was Fanren-san on the phone." She looked at his face to see his expression.

He looked like he didn't particularly care who it was. "And I'm not here, yes?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She watched him drink his hot chocolate. Hiding out from your family was not something anyone would usually do. She wanted to know what happened so she could try and help him. She drank a few sips of her hot chocolate before going for it.

_Now or never, Sakura._

"Is something wrong, Syaoran?" she asked him straight out.

Syaoran emptied out his cup before answering. "I just wanted to be away from them for a while. I thought I'd experience normal evenings for a change."

She didn't believe him at all. The way Fanren spoke on the phone told her that there was something else going on. "You didn't need to go to a different country for that, Syaoran. Are you sure that's the only thing? Fanren-san seemed really worried."

"I can take care of myself. They don't need to worry."

She hated how he was being evasive. He wouldn't even look at her face. "But then I look at you now and I can't help but worry."

"You don't need to, really." His gaze was fixed on their dishwasher.

"Please look at me, Syaoran," she almost pleaded. They weren't going to get anywhere if Syaoran continued to act like this.

Sakura sensed the hesitation in him. After a few seconds, he let out an exhausted sigh and finally faced her. They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Listen, I know you don't like people worrying about you but I just can't help it. I mean, you just appear on my doorstep and then ask me to lie to your sisters about your whereabouts. That tells me that something is wrong." His eyes were boring into hers but she did not look away. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," she said in a whisper.

Syaoran sighed and hung his head. Almost a full minute passed before he spoke. "... I was in a meeting with the Elders this morning."

"Oh." Sakura didn't really know the whole deal with Syaoran and these Elders people. Tonight she was determined to find out what. "And what happened during your meeting?"

"They're planning out my life for me. They've spent an entire day thinking of what's best for me without consulting me. It's always amazing how they think they know me. Now they basically have everything I have to do within the year down on paper. And there's absolutely nothing I can say about it."

He stopped, looked up and locked gazes with her. "I've been under their spell for too long. They have the family's best interests at heart. Or at least that's what they keep telling me. With them it's always do this, always do that or the Li heir acts like this, not like that or the Li heir thinks like this, not that. I'm only the Li heir to them - the future president of their company, the future slave who'll prostrate himself making the Li family even richer. They have more authority that anyone in our family." He stopped and shook his head. "You don't go against their wishes. You just don't dare."

"But you want to," Sakura said in a low voice.

"Yes, I do," he answered, a wry smile on his face. "It doesn't matter though. I can't seem to defy them. I'm full of confidence as I enter the room but as soon as I come face to face with them, I lose my voice, my body becomes numb. I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience. I'm all right if they insult me. I can shrug it off anytime. They always did that whenever I disappointed them." He balled his hands into fists. Sakura could feel the anger coming off him. "But I can't forgive myself for just sitting there while they insult the people I care about." He laughed at the words he was saying. There was no humor in it at all. "Unfortunately, that's about all I do when I'm in front of them so I really just hate myself."

Sakura could only imagine what it was like being around that atmosphere. She finally understood those times he talked about himself and he touched on these Elders people. He had been living for them and not for himself. So much of his spirit must have been taken away. It was just so sad that Sakura wanted to hug him tightly but she didn't entertain the thought for long. He might not appreciate such a gesture. So she just sat there and offered him comfort with her words.

"It's hard to say no when you've always been taught to say yes," she said.

"Exactly."

"Can't your sisters or your mother say anything about it?"

"No. The Elders are the closest thing we have to God."

_Why are you acting like you're alone? There are people who care so much about you. At least try to ask someone for help!_

The way he was acting was making Sakura a little angry. He was always alone. He never let anyone in. Sakura had to be the first person he ever said these things to. She was grateful he trusted her that much but she knew she shouldn't be the only one he opened his heart to. He didn't need to be alone like this anymore.

"Talk to them, Syaoran. Your sisters, Eriol-san, Kaho-san... They'll want to hear what you feel. You can tell them anything. I'm sure they'll understand. They care about you so they'll be on your side. I don't think these Elders are doing anything good for you. I'm sure they'll see if you tell them. Besides, it's not like you want to go against them because of a whim, right?"

"But it is a whim."

"What?" Her confusion was evident in her voice.

"Well, essentially anyway," he just said with a shrug.

"I don't understand."

He sighed again. "I want to defy them because of a whim."

"A whim?" she repeated.

He placed his elbows on the table, crossed his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Well, to be more exact, they refused to allow me to have something."

"Oh." Sakura frowned. She really didn't get what he was saying now.

"I'm just so pig-headed that I refuse to listen. I want it very badly so I won't just give it up. Even to me it sounds stubborn, childish, ill-advised and impulsive. Therefore… it's a whim."

_If it's something you really want, then why not just go for it?_

"But then, shouldn't things be easier?"

"Excuse me?" It was his turn to frown.

Sakura tried to explain her point. "This something that you want, is it something you're sure you need?"

He looked at her for a long time before answering. It was as if he was looking for answers from her. "Yes. Very much so."

"What are the things that could happen to you if you defy these Elders people?"

"I could be disowned, shunned from high society, possibly hunted or killed."

"Killed?" she said in alarm.

"Kidding," he deadpanned.

"It's not funny, Syaoran," she complained.

_That's never funny._

"Sorry, my bleak sense of humor is winning out over everything else in my head. Anyway, I could be disowned and shunned."

"Is it something worth all that?"

"What?"

Sakura let out an audible sigh. "Do you think that this something you want is worth being disowned and shunned and whatever other punishment they might do to you?"

He stared at her for a while once more. "Oh, yes. If I had it then I think I'm set for life."

"If you really think that, if you think you won't ever regret choosing that something over everything else you have now, then I don't see why you shouldn't just go for it."

He gave a little laugh. "That sounds like reckless advice. Would you say that even if I end up as a pauper?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to spend a million every day?"

"No."

"Then it's all good," she said with a smile. "Besides, I told you before. I think you'll be able to earn back everything. Well, not everything since your family has basically been building up its finances since forever, but you could be successful again."

"Do you really think that?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah! I mean, you work so hard and Tomoyo always says how good you are at what you do."

"Starting at the bottom doesn't seem so bad now that you mention it." He crossed his hands over his chest. "I could start small. Like an ice cream vendor."

"An ice cream vendor?" she asked incredulously. "Why that?"

"It just crossed my mind," he said with a smirk.

Sakura shook her head and let out a little laugh. "I doubt you'll have any patrons with your attitude"

"Is there something wrong with me?" He tried to look hurt but Sakura didn't believe him.

"Well, you are a bit mean, Syaoran."

He contemplated this for a second. "That's true."

"But then again you're nice to Ling so I guess you might actually get along with other kids."

"The perfect job, right?"

Sakura only rolled her eyes. She was relieved though. It seemed that he was better already. "Whatever you say, Syaoran." He let out a sigh and Sakura wondered what else was wrong. "What is it?"

He looked at her seriously before asking. "Why can't I just take you home with me?"

"What?! What... what are-" She started to blush furiously as she tried to the find words to answer him.

Syaoran on the other hand, didn't seem to think anything of the words he just said. "Things are so much easier to deal with when you're around. If you're nearer, I could get your advice on anything and I don't have to go to some suburban town in the farthest reaches of Japan just to see you."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. Syaoran was talking normally, as if he had not said one of the most embarrassing things in the world. He even looked like he was actually serious about what he was saying. That only made it more embarrassing.

"You don't need to do that. I mean... I am just a phone call away, you know." Sakura didn't know what she was saying at this point. She was just blurting out the first things that came to mind.

He shook his head. It annoyed Sakura a bit that he didn't seem to realize the chaos his words thrust her in. She was more annoyed, however, that she was acting up at his words like some high school girl. Her face felt so hot.

_Why am I acting like this? He's been like this since forever. What's so different now?_

"It's different when I'm talking to you face to face," he told her.

"It's not that much different," she countered.

"Believe me when I say it is."

He met her gaze once more and the intensity in his eyes took her by surprise. There was almost a manic look to them. Syaoran had always been serious but there was something different in the way he looked at her now. There was a certain awareness of... of something. She couldn't understand what it was she saw in his eyes. Sakura stared at him, trying to understand.

The silence stretched on until Sakura felt that it would smother her. Unable to take it anymore, she decided to break it. "What are you thinking, Syaoran?" she asked him.

He smiled before answering. "I'm actually doing an introspection on my self-control."

Sakura was sure her face blanked out again. As usual, some of the things he said made absolutely no sense to Sakura. It was as if his mind was jumping from thought to thought. "Uhm, I don't really understand."

He chuckled, seemingly used to her reaction. "I'm worrying about my finances, really. I already maxed out Kaho's credit card. I can't believe how little the her credit limit is. I'll give her one like mine when I get back. Anyway, if I use my card, they could track me and drag me back."

"You can stay the night here. We have a guest room." It may not seem much but Sakura hoped it would help him. She only had her hospitality to offer right now.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her offer. "Won't your father disapprove of how you let a man he barely knows sleep in his home?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "No problem. I'll feel guilty if I let you roam the streets in your state. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing you could be sleeping in some bench in Penguin Park. Besides, you wouldn't harm a fly, Syaoran. I feel safe with you around." She smiled to reassure him. "And you forget, he does know you. I introduced you, didn't I?"

She could almost see the warring inside his head. He slumped his shoulders. "If you insist."

"I do."

"I'd rather stay on the couch though," he added immediately.

This seemed a little extreme to her. "Huh? Why? I told you that we have an extra room."

"I'm more comfortable that way. I always sleep on the couch in my home office."

Sakura was reluctant to give him what he wanted. He looked really beat up and Sakura doubted that sleeping on the couch would give him a restful sleep. She was about to argue but she knew from the set of his jaw that he was not going to budge on this.

_Why do I even bother? I can never win against you._

"Well, all right, if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Okay then. Would you like to rest now or watch a movie or something? Or we could play ah... cards or Uno or whatever. How about Mahjong?" Sakura suddenly felt nervous. She was trying to remember what other board games they had.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to retire for the night."

Relief surged through her. Recently, her emotions when it came to him became so erratic. She was trying to figure out why. Tonight was no better. She was jumping from concern, to embarrassment to shock and to so many other emotions. She wondered when it was that Syaoran could do something like that to her. However much she wanted to think on it, she had to prioritize something else first.

"All right. Give me a minute to get you some stuff." She stood up and started for the stairs.

"I'm fine as is, really," he called out to her just as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You're a guest, Syaoran. You're already refusing every hospitality I've given you."

"I took the hot chocolate," he said in a voice that sounded almost like a whine.

She ignored him and started up the stairs. "Wait in the living room, please!" she shouted when she was four steps up.

"Hai, sensei," he called back just as loud.

She smiled and shook her head. Syaoran could act like such a brat sometimes.

After she got some sheets and a few pillows from on top of her bed, she walked back down and dropped it of the settee. She got the sheets and gestured Syaoran to move it. He did so without word. As soon as she covered the couch, she put the pillows on one end and inspected her handiwork.

"I'll get you a blanket and a change of clothes so please wait a bit."

She took off again before Syaoran could argue.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Living Room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 31, 2009

9:13 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned back on the couch. Sakura had left to get him some other things. Only Sakura could make him forget everything. This was only place he wanted to be ever since his meeting this morning. He left Hong Kong, angry and frustrated at himself. All throughout the trip here, he was trying to think of ways to get his emotions back in control. He blindly let his legs lead him to her.

The moment he saw her surprised face when she had opened that door, he knew he'd be all right.

Still, Xiao Lang had been apprehensive to come here, afraid that her family would turn him away. What he was doing was the height of impropriety. It was made worse by the fact that Sakura was alone at home. He was proud that he had refused her offer to use their guest room. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing anything unsolicited. Having Sakura in her safest havens just a few steps away from him was a temptation he had rather not invite. Better to sleep here on the couch, uncomfortable, than up there where he'd have very little self-control. His meetings with the Elders had left him rattled and he didn't trust himself to act properly when he was alone in a house with the object of his deepest affections.

He was also afraid of what he would see there, had he continued his hypothetical plan. Her bedroom was the last place he should ever tread upon. It could even have traces of the man Xiao Lang was competing with at the moment. To him, the less he knew about him, the better. Usually, Xiao Lang wanted to know everything about his rivals but in this case, he wasn't interested. He was essentially out of the picture. Xiao Lang had every intention of usurping his place. Sakura was going to be his now. There was no point in getting to know such a person.

It was torture not being able to be closer to her but tonight had not been without its rewards. He had gotten extreme pleasure watching her go about in the kitchen, doing whatever things she normally did. He saw a side of her he didn't get to see. He was smiling like an idiot when she was cooking for him – well, heating food for him. In any case, he was unprepared for how happy it made him just staying near her.

_I don't want to give you up._

While they were talking, he had been forced to divide his attentions. One part was listening to Sakura and the other was trying to gauge if he could survive without her. He watched her every move, took note of every nuance in her voice, counted the little lines that creased her forehead when she frowned… He looked at everything. Even after staring at her so intently, he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted so much more from her. If he agreed to what the Elders were saying, he'd only be left with her memory.

It would be like a blind man being thrown back into darkness after seeing the light.

_I don't want to go back to the time before I met you._

He massaged his temples with his fingers. He told himself that he was all in to win Sakura's affections but the events of today told him otherwise. His resolve had been lacking. In the small amount of time he was with her tonight, without even trying, she had completely brushed back all his other worries. She had once again emphasized that she was the most important thing to him now.

_There's no way I'm losing you. I said I'd fight for you and that's what I intend to do. No more cowering with my tail between my legs._

He knew the path he had decided would be hard but he didn't care anymore. He was willing to go through hellfire just to have her. He removed his coat and threw it across the settee. He stretched his legs on the couch and dropped his head on the pillows. He smelled her in the covers and then he knew no more.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sakura's Room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

May 31, 2009

9:10 PM

* * *

Sakura looked at the pile in front of her and nodded. "This should be good."

She had gotten Syaoran a blanket, a towel and some clothes from her brother's closet. Sakura was hoping that her brother wouldn't notice that they were missing. She didn't think explaining their absence was something she'd like to experience. Before she could pick up everything, her phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Fanren. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" Fanren answered on the other line.

"Fanren-san. What can I do for you now?"

"Sorry to call you again."

"It's all right."

"Is Xiao Lang out of the room?"

For a second, Sakura's brain refused to work.

"Uh..."

She heard Fanren chuckle. "It's all right, you don't have to worry about anything. He told you to do it, right?"

Sakura felt herself blush. "How did you know, Fanren-san?"

"You don't know how to lie to people," she replied easily.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry. He looked desperate when he asked so I agreed. I wouldn't have done so otherwise."

"I know. He's had a rough day." Fanren didn't seem surprised to hear about how Syaoran was.

"Yeah, he told me about it."

That seemed to catch Fanren off guard because it took her a second before she spoke again. "Oh? How is he now?"

"He looks better, I guess," Sakura answered truthfully. He looked much, much better than when he came knocking on her door. She had never seen him look so scary before.

"Thank you," Fanren said and Sakura could hear the emotion in her voice. "Thank you for listening to him. Xiao Lang always keeps everything to himself so I'm glad he trusts someone enough to burden them with his feelings. He's always been independent so he hates depending on others. That's why whenever he's stuck in a rut, he just keeps quiet about it."

Sakura flushed at her words. Although she felt happy as she heard Fanren's words, knew she shouldn't be the only one who was special like this. She wanted Syaoran to be surrounded by people he could trust and share his feelings with. She knew it would make him happier if he did.

"You should try asking him, Fanren-san."

"… What?"

"I'm sure he'd tell you his problems, too. He cares about all of you so if you tell him you're worried about him, he's sure to respond. No one wants to worry the people they care about."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do."

There was a slight pause before Fanren started giggling on the other line. "You're amazing, Sakura. Where can we find more people like you?"

Sakura laughed at that. "There are a lot of people like me out there, Fanren-san. I don't really think I'm that special."

"You're being too modest."

"It's the truth!" she insisted.

"All right, whatever you say. Anyway, I'll say goodbye here, I'm sure Xiao Lang will catch on if you're gone for too long. My brother is just too brilliant at times."

"All right. Good night Fanren-san," Sakura said with a smile.

"Good night, Sakura. Thank you again."

Fanren ended the call and Sakura placed the phone back into her pocket. She picked up the pile in front of her and headed back to where Syaoran was. She entered the living room and placed the things she was holding on the table.

"Here, Syaoran, I've brought you a blanket and some clothes you could-" she stopped when she saw that he had already fallen asleep. She could see the even rise and fall of his chest.

_He must have been exhausted._

She placed the blanket on top of him and left the clothes on the armrest. She sat down on the floor by his head. She stared at his face for a few seconds. His handsome face was marred by the frown etched on it. His refusal to use their guest room still confused her. She wanted him to be able to rest after everything he experienced today. A nice bed would give him that. The only thing this couch would do would be to give him back pains in the morning. She smoothed away the frown by gently running her fingers on his forehead.

_He looks much better now though. I'm glad._

It was only now that she understood the full control the Elders had over him. She couldn't imagine how he was still able to laugh and enjoy himself when they were together. If she was in his place she'd lose her mind. His attitude was a testament to his strong will. Growing up like he did, it appalled her that he could still be himself like this.

_You're more than just a money making machine. Your value is not in the amount of money you can make. You're important to so many people. You're important because you're you. Please don't forget that._

Sakura brushed away some strands of hair from his forehead.

_Don't let them change who you are. I'm glad I could meet the real you._

She crossed her arms and placed it on the sofa. She then rested her head on top of them. She stared at him longer and she felt her face heat up. She remembered the time he had held her. Through her tears she could hear the slow and steady cadence of his heartbeat. The sound had calmed her down for some reason. She had felt so safe in his arms. It had been a while since she had been held like that. Being so close, she could even smell him. He smelled so clean. There was no hint of cologne or detergent or anything. She blushed even harder when she realized what she was thinking. She looked away from him and hid her face in her arms.

_What are you thinking, Sakura?_

She stood up and went to the chair beside the sofa. She knew she should leave and let him rest but she didn't move. Somehow, she wanted to be close to him, even for just a few moments. She sat down, put her legs up on the chair and reached for the blanket she had been using earlier. She covered her legs and then hugged her knees.

_I'll stay for just a little bit._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Living Room

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

June 1, 2009

5:40 AM

* * *

An unfamiliar ceiling greeted him the moment he opened his eyes. Xiao Lang squinted while trying to remember where he was. He heard rustling sheets and he slowly got up. He looked to where the sound came from and smiled. Sakura was curled up on the chair near him. She was sleeping soundly and had only a flimsy blanket to keep her warm. Xiao Lang was glad he had slept so deeply. He could only imagine the things he would have done had he woken up in the middle of the night to this sight. He felt completely rested and refreshed. Her scent had permeated into the pillows and he was practically drowning in it. Xiao Lang was willing to bet that was why he had such a restful sleep.

He stood up and walked to her. He didn't think it was particularly comfortable to be sleeping in that position. He carried her gently and laid her down on the couch where he had slept. He got his discarded blanket and covered her up. She mumbled something unintelligible and Xiao Lang smiled.

_I should really stop doing this. I might turn into those creepy stalkers that get a perverse sense of joy while watching people sleep._

He sat on the couch beside her, making sure not to wake her. Sakura turned from her side and offered him a full, unobstructed view of her face. Xiao Lang leaned down and stopped when his face was barely an inch from hers.

_If you wake up and see me this close, will you push me away? Or would you pull me closer?_

Having most of his wits back gave him the self-control he needed not to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state. It wasn't easy though. However, he believed she wouldn't be _that_ angry if he did anything. He had noticed a change in how she interacted with him. She was still the same overall but there were some times where she would blush and feel very self-conscious. He felt a little smug that he could have this effect on her. She was the only person who could make him blush like crazy so he was very glad that he could do the same to her. He had been overjoyed when she had known that he should be in Hong Kong. Even if it was Ling who told her that, he was happy that she cared enough to remember. He wanted to think that it was because she was starting to develop feelings for him. At this point, he'd be ecstatic even if it was the smallest trace of any partiality towards him. Those little slips of hers gave him hope. He would have her so long as he did not make any mistakes.

He traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. Actions like this invited disaster but Xiao Lang knew he would be able to stop himself. He straightened himself and his gaze went to the clothes piled up on the couch armrest. He frowned. He knew it was stupid but he felt annoyed that there were clothes like this in her house. They probably belonged to her brother. This was the last thing Xiao Lang wanted on his back. Her brother was another person he had to wrestle her attentions from. He still felt jealous that Sakura thought so highly of her brother. You could see the love, respect and admiration plain in her face when she spoke of him. Xiao Lang absolutely hated it. To Xiao Lang, she could only have that face when she spoke of him.

_In the next house you live in, the only male apparel that will be there will belong to me._

Xiao Lang had to laugh at his thoughts. He wasn't just counting his chickens before they hatched. He was already counting the chickens several generations after.

He felt Sakura stir. She cracked an eye open and then proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Uhh...Syaoran?"

"Good morning," he greeted her with his most cheerful smile. She was really cute when she was out of it.

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Early. You don't have to worry," he answered her.

Her eyes snapped open and she got up immediately. "I have work!" she cried out. She pushed away the blanket Xiao Lang put on her and looked around wildly for the clock.

"Relax, it really is early," he said as he took the blanket she threw away and placed it on top of the table.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the time. She looked back at him. "Why are you up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Force of habit," he said with a shrug.

It was only then that Sakura realized where she was. "Why am I here?"

"I moved you. You didn't look very comfortable where you were."

He saw her blush and he had to stop himself from smiling. "I must have dozed off. I said I'd just be a little while."

"You must have been tired," he said conversationally.

Sakura stretched out her arms and Xiao Lang had to dry swallow when he saw the long, smooth column of her neck. "Ugh. I must have slept in a bad position."

_You might have been more comfortable if you just cuddled up to me._

"What's for breakfast?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face.

The sooner they get out of this, the better Xiao Lang would be. He could control himself when she was out like a light but there was just something about the way she moved that threatened to break his self-control into tiny, microscopic pieces.

Sakura turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What a turnaround, last night you kept refusing everything I offered and now you're so at home."

"I'm a guest, aren't I?"

She let out a huge yawn. "Can you give me a few minutes? I'm not all up yet."

"Of course."

_Better get away from me before I pounce on you._

He vacated his spot and moved to the other chair so Sakura could move. He watched her disappear up the stairs. He entertained himself by imagining what she was doing. He gave up after a few seconds since his thoughts were slowly straying to less innocuous things. She reappeared not long after that. As usual, he stared in awe at how beautiful she could be. She didn't even have to try. She was easily the most beautiful woman Xiao Lang had ever seen.

She smiled as she met his gaze. "You're hungry, right? Let's see if I can whip something up." He followed her and was rewarded once more with the sight of her in the kitchen. This domestic cohabitation skit they were doing now was one of the best things he got from this deal. She was looking through the pantry when he heard her speak. "I don't really have any high-end stuff to feed you, Syaoran."

"I'll eat anything," he answered her as he took his place at the dining table.

Sakura placed a box of cereal in front of him.

"Except this," he said instantly.

"You said anything!" Sakura complained as she placed two empty bowls on the table.

Xiao Lang shook his head stubbornly. "These are the things my nephews and niece eat. It drives Fanren crazy that they prefer this over everything else."

"Because it's good!"

"You really are a kid. It looks more like junk food than it does anything else."

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow in response.

Sakura sighed and walked to the fridge. She took out some eggs and a carton of milk. He watched as she brought out another box from a cabinet. He saw her take out a tie and messily put up her hair. He wondered at how she could manage to be so beautiful even with her slightly dishevelled appearance. He found that he enjoyed watching her go about her everyday chores. She had placed something that looked like flour inside a bowl. She added the milk and eggs and stirred it up into some sort of batter. She wiped her face but only ended up putting flour and a bit of batter on it. She didn't seem to notice as she just continued on with her work. She looked so happy that Xiao Lang could not help but smile as he watched her.

_You really should stop looking so cute. I might actually do something to you._

She placed some ground coffee into the coffee maker. The next he saw was her placing the batter on a pan. She started to sing to herself and Xiao Lang chuckled.

"You're the one on a mood swing. You act all angry but now you're happily slaving away on that stove," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She jumped a little. It seemed she forgot that he was there. The thought didn't particularly sit well with him. He didn't want her to ignore his presence whenever they were together. "Sorry," she said as she smiled sheepishly. "I like making pancakes."

"Really?"

"Yeah! They're easy to make and you can do so many things with them."

She went back to what she was cooking. Xiao Lang continued to watch her in silence, his smile growing wider the longer he watched her. After around 15 minutes, she came back to the table and placed a plate in front of him. It was piled high with pancakes. The smell was wafting towards him. He heard his stomach rumble. She walked to the fridge and took out some other containers. He couldn't see what she was doing since it was covered by her back. She came back with a tray. She first put an empty cup and an empty glass on the table and then placed several jars and containers beside them. The last item she brought out was another carton of milk. She placed a teaspoon on the empty cup and then handed him a fork and knife which he accepted graciously.

"There's butter, syrup and jam. We have some fruits, too, if you want," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

The room was filled with the enticing aroma of coffee.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She walked to the coffee maker and brought it to the table. She then filled the cup and pushed it towards him. She proceeded to pour herself a glass of milk. They talked about useless things as they ate. Xiao Lang had never felt so energized before. Eating breakfast with her like this was something straight out of a dream. He loved what she had prepared for him. It was the first thing she had ever made for him after all. But then again, he was sure he would be satisfied with just the sight of her smile. Her smile and cheer were so infectious that he found himself laughing and smiling with her.

_If this little thing makes me so happy, I'll make sure it will be in my future._

"I'll be heading back to Hong Kong," he said after a while.

She didn't seem surprised by his declaration. "Are you all right now."

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I was imposing but you were kind enough to allow me to intrude on your home."

"Yeesh, you're too serious again," she said with a pout.

"Will you be all right if I left you?"

She laughed at his question. Xiao Lang didn't understand why. "I'm old now. I can take care of myself. You're like my dad and my brother. You worry too much."

_Only because we care about you._

He looked at her for a few seconds and nodded again. "Then I'll take your word for it."

Xiao Lang knew she could take care of herself. The only reason he was reluctant to leave was because he wanted to spend more time with her. He was nursing the small hope that she would ask him to stay longer. That would be the perfect excuse to stay. Even after everything, he still wanted so much more. He had already received so much from her but it was never enough. He was always too greedy when it came to anything that was connected to Sakura.

Once the plates were all empty, Sakura started to gather the dirty dishes. As soon as she stood up to put everything in the sink, Xiao Lang spoke up.

"I can wash the dishes," he offered. He had been doing nothing while she was working so hard. He could at least help her with the dishes.

She turned and stared at him. Her eyes were practically bugging out of her head. "This I've got to see." She placed the dishes on the sink and moved so Xiao Lang had room.

Xiao Lang took up the challenge. He looked at everything on the sink and realized he had no idea what to do. Sakura already saw through him and she was giggling by his side.

_This looks harder than I thought._

He examined a long tube capped with a nozzle. He was trying to guess how to work it.

"Have you ever done this before, Syaoran?" she asked as she continued to laugh beside him.

"First time for everything, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you might take forever. I bet you don't even know what to do."

"I'm trying to figure it out."

Sakura reached for the plates on the sink. "You'll get an aneurysm if you think too hard. I'll do it."

"I'm trying- whoa!" He accidentally pulled on a lever like thing and a large spray of water pelted them both. He fumbled with what he was holding but it only made more water come out from the nozzle.

"Syaoran! Give it here!" Sakura managed to cry out amidst the deluge.

He handed it to her and seconds later, the wretched machine stopped spouting out water. Xiao Lang did not dare look back at Sakura. He knew he was going to get scolded. There was silence for a few seconds before he heard the sound of her muffled laughter. He would never mistake that sound for anything else. He forced himself to look at her and he found that she was covering her mouth, trying her best not to laugh so loud. Xiao Lang found himself blushing. He never wanted Sakura to see such a pathetic and embarrassing sight of him.

"I fully intended to do that," Xiao Lang said in his most serious voice. He looked down to the floor and swore he could see pieces of his shattered dignity scattered everywhere.

"Right," she replied with a laugh.

"I really did."

Sakura shook her head and continued to laugh. Xiao Lang waited a few minutes before she could compose herself. She put back the spray nozzle before speaking. She was smiling when she faced him again. Xiao Lang was distracted by a single droplet making its way down her face. "I brought out a change of clothes for you. There's a towel there. You can dry yourself and get changed."

"A pair of denim pants and leather shoes don't exactly go together, Sakura." He would rather go home to Hong Kong topless than wear her brother's clothes.

"I'm not letting you out of here if you're dripping wet, Syaoran."

_If that's the case then I would rather stay wet if it means I can be with you longer._

He stopped himself before he could blurt out what he was thinking. "I'm fine, Sakura."

"No, you're not. You won't be getting in any plane if I can help it. I'll be angry at you if you do. You'll catch something if you go out in your wet clothes."

Xiao Lang could not stop himself from chuckling. "You'll be angry at me? Sensei, that threat only works on little kids who are devoted to you. I'm not a kid."

_Although I am very devoted to you._

"I'm not kidding, Syaoran. I'm going to call Fanren-san and tell her you're here."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I would to!"

She was pouting again. Her anger, slight as it was, made her face glow and Xiao Lang had to beat back the urge to kiss her. Instead, he smirked and said, "Let me guess, you're supposedly scowling now, yes?"

"I'm serious, Syaoran."

Xiao Lang let out a sigh. He could never refuse her anything. Even if he didn't want to hold those clothes with a pair of foot-long forceps, he acquiesced to her request. "Fine, Sensei."

"Just go!" she said as she pushed him towards the living room.

He walked dejectedly to where the clothes were sitting on the couch. Just as he took them, he heard Sakura shout from the kitchen, "Fourth door past the kitchen!" He knew what she was referring to. He followed her directions and entered the bathroom. He stared at the clothes he was holding for a while, still reluctant to make use of them.

_Why must I wear something so tasteless?_

The clothes in question were a simple, white t-shirt coupled with slightly faded jeans.

_Fuutie would hang me by my ears if she saw me wearing something like this._

He let out a frustrated sigh and started undressing. He dried himself down and changed into them. The clothes didn't fit well either. They were a size too big for him. He was frowning when he got out. He was headed back for the kitchen when he heard steps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw that Sakura had gotten changed as well. He was glad she did. He felt ashamed of how stupid he had acted moments before.

"Well, at least that rules out one possibility for my future job," he said as soon as she was in earshot.

Sakura replied with a laugh. "I'll take care of them, it's no problem."

"Sorry, I overestimated my abilities it seems."

"It's all right. I got a good laugh so we're even. Will you be leaving now?"

'No' was on the tip of his tongue but he forced himself to answer differently. "…Yes."

She smiled at him. "All right. Should I walk you to the bus stop? Can you even make it back to Hong Kong?"

It was Xiao Lang who laughed this time. "I've been learning. If I get lost, you'll just hear from me again."

_I memorized how to get to your house at least. Even in a daze my feet brought me to you._

"All right."

They walked to the door in silence. He took the coat he had discarded the night before from the living room settee. As soon as he went out, he turned to face her. "Thank you again."

She nodded. She looked like she was thinking about something. Before he could ask what was wrong, she had moved forward. His brain stopped for a few seconds and the next thing he knew, Sakura had her arms around his neck. He slowly put his arms around her.

"Everything's going to be all right," she whispered in his ear. Shivers ran down his spine and he hoped she could not feel them. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Xiao Lang closed his eyes and held her tighter. He took a deep breath and took in her scent of sakura blossoms. It had been far too long since he held her like this. The last time was when she had been crying. This time was different though. That time, it was him comforting her. But this time, their roles had gotten reversed. She was still so soft and warm. He had been afraid to hold her tightly then, afraid she would be crushed by his force. This time, he had no more reservations. He needed to hold her now.

This was what he was going to fight for. So long as he would be able to hold her like this, so long as he could be close to her like this… He'd be willing to do anything.

He held her for a few more seconds before finally letting go. If they continued like that, Xiao Lang knew he would not want to leave her. He had important business to attend to back in Hong Kong. He did not push her away that far, however. Her face was still inches from his. He saw the concern in her face and he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. They stared at each other for a long moment before he moved. He had intended to take her lips but the moment he saw her eyes widen, he stopped himself and simply placed a kiss on her forehead.

_The next time I'll kiss you, you'll like it as much as I will._

She was beet red by the time he pulled away. She immediately looked away from him. He was glad she did, he was sure he was the exact same color.

"I'll be taking my leave," he managed to say.

Sakura only nodded before bowing and the slamming the door in his face. Xiao Lang knew he should be hurt by the action but he knew that it was another one of her slips. She was definitely going to be his soon enough. He smiled as he stared at the door for a little while. Eventually, he gave a bow and started on his way.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Chairs near the eastern entrance

Cat's Eye Cafe

Tomoeda, Japan

June 1,2009

1:27 PM

* * *

Tomoyo had invited Sakura for lunch today. Sakura thought she knew why. They had not seen each other for days since the wedding dress issue. Sakura knew Tomoyo had given her that time to think things through. She could see the worry on her cousin's face. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Tomoyo watching her. She looked up from the menu and smiled to reassure her.

"Do you know what you're getting?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Yes," Tomoro replied.

"Okay." Sakura signalled for a waiter. After getting their orders, the waiter left.

"You seem a lot better," Tomoyo said after a while.

"Oh? I do feel better. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry, too. Now is the only time I can get to talk to you again after the thing at my atelier."

Sakura tried to recall what she did when she left. She couldn't remember a thing anymore. All she remembered was what happened after. "What happened after I left?"

"Chiharu said she was glad you seemed to be getting back into your life."

"So she didn't-"

"I didn't tell her," Tomoyo replied.

She sighed in relief. Tomoyo covered for her as usual. "I'm glad. Thanks. I don't want her to think I'm being selfish by keeping that dress to myself even after everything that's happened."

The dress showcased Tomoyo's talent. Sakura didn't want it to waste away on one of her racks. Besides, she remembered how beautiful Chiharu had looked in it as well as how happy she had been. A wedding was one of the happiest moments of a woman's life. She didn't want to refuse her friend that happiness because of some lingering attachment to things that would not be. She wanted Chiharu's wedding to be special. Giving up the dress hurt her but she knew if she saw Chiharu wearing it on her special day, the hurt would disappear. She wanted her friend to be happy. If she was happy, then Sakura knew she would be, too.

"Is it really all right, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her gaze locked on to hers.

"Yes, of course." She smiled again to reassure her. "I know Chiharu would look absolutely beautiful if she wore it."

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked again. Sakura was grateful for Tomoyo's concern but she would like it better if she did not worry too much about her. She didn't want them to spend so much of their time worrying for her.

"I'm sure," she said with a nod. "It would always be like that I guess. I'm still doing my best walking forward. There are sure to be some hurdles in the way. I may stumble but I won't stop walking."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the food they ordered.

"Everything looks so good," Sakura said as she looked at all the food laid out in front of them.

"You've really changed," Tomoyo said in a whisper.

"What?"

Tomoyo smiled at her. "I'm glad. I was worried about you when you left just like that."

"I was all right after."

"You had better not have been crying on your own in some dark street corner, Sakura." It was a joke but Sakura knew that a small part of Tomoyo believed she was capable of doing that. Sakura had been that type of person before but she wasn't now.

"I wasn't. I was with Syaoran."

Tomoyo stopped everything she was doing. "Li? Why in the world were you with him?"

Sakura wanted to hit herself. This was a topic she didn't feel comfortable discussing with anyone yet. She was just so used to being honest with Tomoyo that she just says everything on her mind when Tomoyo is in front of her. "Uhm, he saw me walking like a zombie and went up to me. He said he was worried."

Tomoyo pointed her chopsticks at her. "So let me get this straight. You were with Xiao Lang the entire time I was cutting my life short worrying about you?"

She tried to determine if the small hint of anger she heard in Tomoyo's voice was real or not. "Uhm, not the entire time. Maybe for a few hours after that. We ate at Gen-san's."

Her cousin crossed her arms over her chest and let out a loud huff. "You never brought me to that place. I know it's your favorite ramen place."

"I haven't?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. I've only heard you talk about how great the place is. I've never had the chance to get to try it myself."

The guilt ate up Sakura's insides. She always shared that place with the people important to her. She felt bad that she had not brought her best friend to it. "Then let's go today!"

"We're already eating, Sakura," Tomoyo said flatly.

"I can eat more!"

Tomoyo started to giggle. "It's fine. I'm not angry or anything. Maybe just a little jealous. Sometimes I think that you count on Xiao Lang more than you do me or your family."

"That's not true!" she said immediately.

_I can only count on him. I already caused all of you so much trouble. I don't want you to worry about me anymore._

"Then why was he with you that time?"

"Coincidence. He just happened to see me."

Tomoyo stared at her and Sakura did not dare fidget. "You'd have sent us away. You'd pretend everything was all right. You don't like worrying us so you hide what you feel."

It was the truth. Tomoyo really understood her. Sakura struggled to find the right words to answer her.

"What are you guys, really?" Tomoyo asked before Sakura could answer.

"…We're friends." Sakura felt the heat pooling in her cheeks. She did not want to go on with this type of conversation.

"Really?" It was obvious from Tomoyo's voice that she did not believe Sakura at all.

"We have some of similarities so we understand each other better than most with regards to some things."

"So that's it?" Her cousin didn't seemed convinced.

Sakura decided to just be honest with Tomoyo. Her cousin always helped her sort out her feelings before. "... I feel at ease when I'm with him."

"He shows himself to you more than to anyone else so you're the one who knows him best."

She shook her head. "I don't think that he's like that. If you guys talked to him more, he'd probably respond the same way."

Tomoyo had to raise an eyebrow at her statement. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah! It's probably because I haven't seen the serious him. You said before that he was all stiff and serious, right? Maybe all of you are just afraid to talk to him because you always see him as that. He only acts that way around me because I'm the only one who hasn't got that preconception of him. I treat him how I treat everyone else."

_If you push him away from the start, it's obvious he won't open himself to you._

"That's a very interesting analysis."

"Just try it, Tomoyo. He isn't that hard to get along with."

"Then I will."

"That's great!" Sakura said with a smile. She wanted Syaoran to be surrounded by people who cared for him. They had to know who he really was. They could only do that if they don't put him on a pedestal because of his job.

"You aren't the least bit attracted to him?" Tomoyo asked.

She knew she was probably blushing harder than ever. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Tomoyo laughed out loud and Sakura wanted the ground to swallow her up. "You're so easy to read! I don't even need to hear your answer."

"I don't think he'd really consider me as... well... He wouldn't see me like that."

Sakura was trying to convince herself that this was true. Her thoughts strayed back to this morning. Before he left, he had moved to kiss her. Her brain blanked out at that moment. She must have had some weird expression on her face because he stopped and kissed her forehead instead. The moment he let her go, Sakura immediately ran away from him. She didn't want to face him. It was onlya few seconds after he had done it that Sakura realized she had wanted him to kiss her. She was so ashamed about what she felt at the time. She knew it would be written all over her face. She did not want Syaoran to see it. Sakura had not mentioned that Syaoran stayed at her house last night because she knew Tomoyo ask about it. Sakura didn't think she was in a good state of mind to answer.

_Since when did I start feeling so weird when I'm with him? _

Sakura wanted things to go back to when things were so easy when it came to him.

"How are you so sure?" Tomoyo's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I... I don't think I really suit him," she answered lamely.

"That's true."

Tomoyo's answer was unexpected. However, the hurt she felt at Tomoyo's words were even more unexpected.

"Yeah. He's so accomplished and he's done so many things. I really can't compare. I'm just-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Sakura," Tomoyo cut her off.

Sakura's eyebrows came together. "What?"

"It isn't a matter of you suiting him. It's a matter of him suiting you."

"I don't understand."

Tomoyo let out a little laugh. "He's the one who has to work hard to suit you, Sakura. His standing, his money, his authority – these things don't even make him worthy to receive three strands of your hair. If it was Touya, he'd probably say he wasn't even worth a contemptuous glance."

Sakura only stared at her cousin.

"Xiao Lang has to do something amazing like succeed in achieving world peace or building a new Mount Everest or something before he can over suit someone like you."

"I don't know if you're serious or if you're teasing me."

"I'm serious," Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura looked away from her. "Can we please stop this conversation. I'm starting to feel really, really embarrassed."

"That shows you like him a little."

Sakura gave a shrug. "Well, he's nice. You can't not like nice people."

"Oh?"

"Please stop," Sakura begged.

Tomoyo laughed again. "All right, I'll stop teasing you."

"Thank you." Sakura was about to return to her meal but she stopped when she heard Tomoyo's next words.

"He wouldn't get angry, you know."

She looked up and met Tomoyo's gaze. Tomoyo's face had no trace of laughter in it.

"I don't understand-"

"Shuichi wouldn't get angry if you started liking someone else."

It was like her heart was caught in a vice. Sakura felt her chest tighten and she couldn't find her voice.

"He always made you his priority. Even now, I know that he would only want you to be happy."

Sakura only nodded. She was already feeling so confused with how Syaoran was making her feel. Throwing Shuichi into the mix wasn't going to help her. Tomoyo seemed to notice how conflicted she felt since she changed the topic immediately. Nothing Tomoyo said after that really registered in Sakura's brain. She only thought of how Shu would feel if he knew what Sakura was going through now.

_You wouldn't be angry… would you?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang Li's Personal Office

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

June 1, 2009

2:27 PM

* * *

Kaho, Feimei, Fuutie and Shiefa were in Xiao Lang's office when he entered. He walked in like he normally did on work days. He didn't even take note of the expressions of the people around him. He took off his coat and placed it on top of his chair. He walked with certainty and authority. A stark contrast to the shabby clothes he was wearing. Taking a folder from his desk, he opened it and took his usual seat.

"Are these all the things that have to be worked out, Kaho?" He asked as he flipped through a page.

They all stared at him for a few seconds before Feimei exploded.

"Xiao Lang, where have you been?"

"Are you all right?" Shiefa asked in concern.

"You worried us all!" Fuutie added in an angry voice.

Xiao Lang ignored their words and looked directly at Kaho. "Kaho, please ask them to send me a change of clothes."

"Yes, Xiao Lang," Kaho answered as she sent a message to the attendant standing just outside. She turned her attention back to the Li sisters.

"Don't ignore us, Xiao Lang!" Feimei said as she stalked towards her brother.

Only when Feimei stopped in front of his table did Xiao Lang finally turn his attention to them. With a small smile, he gave a bow. "Good afternoon, sisters."

"Is that all you say after how much you've worried us?" Feimei demanded.

Xiao Lang nodded. "I apologize. I wanted some time to myself."

"You could have told us at least! We couldn't sleep. We even called Fanren and she said you haven't gone to her."

"I didn't go to her," he answered.

"Xiao Lang! Be serious," Fuutie said from her chair.

"All right. I apologize. I really did need time alone to think."

"About?" Shiefa prodded.

"I think you'll hear about it soon."

"Stop being cryptic," Shiefa scolded.

"I'm all right now. You needn't worry. I won't do anything like that ever again." He smiled to reassure them. His sisters were all giving him dubious looks. "I'm fine now. Please believe me. "

"Do you promise, Xiao Lang?" Shiefa asked him seriously.

"I promise, Shiefa. There is no need for you to worry."

Sheifa stared at him for a few seconds before relenting. "Then I'll take your word for it."

The cousins watched the exchange with neutral looks. They had both been worried about Xiao Lang. They had not told anyone of his plans the last time they had separated. They looked at him now and saw that the time away did him good. There was a confidence in his manner and he seemed unperturbed with what the Elders were planning with his life. It was as if that meeting had not occurred at all.

Kaho was thinking about a lot more things than her cousin though. She was doubting her memory the longer she looked at Xiao Lang. The initial shock they had when he entered had died down and now Kaho was left with nothing else to do but observe him. It wasn't his aura that caught his attention. It was the clothes he wore. The shirt and jeans he wore were very familiar. However, she refused to believe what her memory was telling her. She was almost 100% sure that the clothes Xiao Lang was wearing were the same clothes Touya had been wearing when she met him in that Tomoeda graveyard so many weeks ago.

Everyone grew silent when they heard loud knocks at the door. Kaho knew who it was immediately. She had asked Wei to prepare a change of clothes for him this morning just in case Xiao Lang went straight to work. Wei included everything else Xiao Lang would need to be refreshed. Kaho had left everything at her desk and she had asked one of Xiao Lang's attendants to fetch it for her. She stood up and opened the door. She took the parcel the attendant offered and she returned the bow he gave her.

She walked towards Xiao Lang and placed it on top of his desk. "Here are your clothes, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That was quick."

"I knew you were coming back so I already had them prepared."

"Thank you, Kaho," he said as he took them and headed towards one of the adjacent rooms. His sisters called after him but he ignored whatever else his sisters said.

The room dwindled back into silence the moment Xiao Lang closed the door behind him.

It was Fuutie who spoke first. "Kaho, did you know Xiao Lang was coming back today?"

Kaho shook her head. "I had only hoped."

"I'm jealous you could still keep a calm head about him."

"Well, we were all worried so we can't think of those things," Feimei told Fuutie.

"Thank you for being so considerate Kaho," Shiefa said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Shiefa." Kaho didn't bother saying that she actually knew where Xiao Lang had gone.

Fuutie looked back to the door Xiao Lang disappeared to and frowned. "That Xiao Lang! He doesn't even show the least bit of remorse for what he put us through."

Feimei followed her sister's gaze. "Although I'm glad to see he's much better. I remember the time we found him in Tomoeda before and I can't help but be worried."

Fuutie pursed her lips. "It's already bad enough that he doesn't tell us anything but now he goes and does things like this!"

"He probably went to Sakura," Shiefa said with a smile.

"Eh?" Fuutie and Feimei said in unison. "How do you know?" Fuutie asked.

"I thought it when Feimei mentioned that time he went to Tomoeda. He already went there once to clear his head. What's stopping him from going there a second time?"

"Sakura did it again, huh?" Feimei said with a smile.

"Yes. Once again," Shiefa said with a nod.

"Eriol, do you know if they worked out their problem?" Fuutie asked him.

"You see him, don't you? What do you think?"

"Maybe he got lucky," Fuutie said with a snigger.

Kaho looked at her schedule and frowned. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies but you've got meetings and a client visit scheduled today."

"I do, now that you mention it," Feimei said with a frown. "Are they all scheduled today?"

"Yes, within a few minutes to be exact," Kaho replied.

"Damn it, I was hoping to get to talk to Xiao Lang."

Eriol didn't bother looking up from his work as he said, "He'll be at your mercy when you get home so you can wait a few more hours, can't you?"

"That's true. I guess I'll go back to work now." Feimei stood up and helped Shiefa get up.

Fuutie sighed. "Back to work." She followed her sisters to the door.

"Tell Xiao Lang we'll be confronting him on this the moment he gets home, all right?" Shiefa called out before the door closed on them.

"They gave up pretty fast," Eriol remarked as he shut one of the many folders in front of him.

"They will have their answers soon so they aren't that eager. Besides, I think seeing Xiao Lang all right was enough for them."

"I'm always amazed at how Sakura manages to turn his mood around."

Kaho smiled at her cousin. "Isn't that always the case when you're with the person you love?"

"I suppose."

"I'm glad he looks fine, though. I guess he got his answers."

Eriol stood up and placed another stack of folders on Xiao Lang's desk. "Now we'll just have to wait and see what answers he came up with, eh?"

"That's true."

It was almost half an hour before they saw Xiao Lang again. He was dressed as impeccably as always. He had come back in a bit of a rush as his hair was still damp from his bath. He threw the clothes he had been wearing on the couch and let out an audible sigh as he took his seat.

"It's good to be out of those."

Kaho retrieved the discarded clothes and arranged them in a neat pile. As she was holding them, part of her brain was studying each article of clothing. "What shall I do with these clothes, Xiao Lang?"

"Burn them," Xiao Lang answered without thought.

"... All right." Kaho saw Xiao Lang's expression change from nonchalance to something of disgust.

"No, wait."

"Yes?"

Xiao Lang let out another sigh. "Have them dry cleaned and pressed. I'll return them to the owner."

"The owner?" Kaho asked. It was one way to confirm if her suspicions were true.

"No one important," Xiao Lang replied with a wave of his hand.

Kaho doubted it was true if the look that passed his face moments before was anything to go by. "I see," she merely said. She wasn't sure she could coax an answer out of Xiao Lang at the moment.

They heard another loud knock on the door. A few moments later, one of the Li employees entered. Kaho recognized him as one of the messengers for the Elders. Kaho could see Eriol tense up in his seat.

"Good evening, Sir. The Elders have heard of your return. They sent word to me that they will be expecting you and Madam Yelan in the usual room in an hour."

"I shall be there with my mother at the appointed hour," Xiao Lang replied with a nod

"Thank you, Sir." The messenger left without another word.

Eriol and Kaho did not expect that the Elders would move so fast. They feared for what would happen after the things decided the last time Xiao Lang met with them. They turned to look at Xiao Lang and they were both surprised when they saw the smile on Xiao Lang's face. It looked almost predatory.

"Splendid. I was wondering when they would call for me."

"You look like you're looking forward to this," Eriol remarked.

"Oh, yes. You have no idea."

Xiao Lang stood up to go and the cousins were left to wonder at what he was planning.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Meeting room reserved for the Elders

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

June 1, 2009

4:04 PM

* * *

All of the Elders sat in a straight row front of him. From any angle, this event looked more like a medieval inquisition than it did a meeting. The lights were kept low and the room was cold. Xiao Lang could barely make out the expressions on their faces. His mother sat beside him, her face an unreadable mask. He kept his face passive as he listened to them.

"What is going on with you, Xiao Lang?" asked the Fourth Elder.

"We are very disappointed with how you've been acting," added the Second.

The First Elder spoke up next. "We've asked Yelan to attend the meeting so she can hear what we have to say and help fix everything."

The Third spoke up right after. "You caused problems by your absence. You missed several meetings and you haven't made up for them at all. You are the brain of our company. The central pillar of our family's backbone. You shoulder centuries worth of tradition on your back. You should do as you are expected to do."

It was the Seventh Elder who chose to scold him next. Xiao Lang did his best not to let the boredom he felt show on his face. "Now, with regards to this Sakura Kinomoto... Like we have said before, you are commanded to sever whatever ties you have with her. We will hire people to pay her whatever sum she requires so as to keep her distance. Women like her only want money after all. We will have her disappear from high society."

He stopped speaking in order to take a breath. Xiao Lang wanted to roll his eyes. These men were so old that they had to pause and take a breath if they spoke for too long. The Elder continued after a second. "We have the necessary means to silence her so no word of your acquaintance with her will reach the ears of the Chens. We have decided that you are to marry the youngest daughter of the head family, Minh-Liu Chen. They are a good family – ancient like ours. We have a lot of similarities. This union will mark a new chapter in our history."

"Do you understand, Xiao Lang?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "Yes, perfectly."

"Good. Now, with regards to the details of your marriage -"

"I refuse," Xiao Lang said in a perfectly modulated voice. He wanted to smile at them as well but decided it was probably prudent not to.

The silence that followed Xiao Lang's words seemed to stretch on for an infinite amount of time. However, Xiao Lang did not miss the look of surprise that flashed across their wrinkled, old faces. He had to stop himself from grinning. He didn't turn to see what expression his mother sported. He did not dare break eye contact from the Elders. He knew instinctively that she would have the same look of surprise on her face.

"Did you say something, Xiao Lang?" one of the Elders asked after a while. They kept so still that Xiao Lang didn't know which one of them spoke.

Xiao Lang raised his head haughtily. With the same voice, he answered, "I'm sure everyone here heard exactly what I said."

There was silence for another few minutes. He heard a creak and he knew his mother shifted in her chair. The creak sounded louder than it should have. The room exploded then.

"Where is this impudence coming from, Xiao Lang?"

"We did not raise you to act in this way."

He kept his head raised and did not allow any other emotion show on his face save for his look of defiance. "No, you didn't. However, I'm glad that a part of my real self still remained within me despite my many years under your wing."

"You're crossing the line, Xiao Lang. We will not forgive such behavior." He could not see the Third Elder's face very well but he knew that he was seething. Xiao Lang silently congratulated himself.

"You are merely the next head, Xiao Lang. You are just the figurehead for our family. We are the ones in power. Surely you didn't forget that?" The First Elder spoke in the same angry voice as the Third.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "If I'm just the figurehead then why don't any of you marry that ugly cow?" His laced with as much hate as he could. If he could put poison in it, he knew he would have. "I'll be your poster boy any day but I refuse to have anything to do with such a woman. Her reputation precedes her, _Honorable Elders." _He saw a few eyebrows rise at the mockery he put in his voice.

_I won't be backing down from you ever again._

He tilted his head a little to the side and continued. _"_Name any influential family here and you can be sure that she's slept with at least one member of that family. All of you enjoy staying up your pedestals that you don't bother listening to what other people say. Gossip does have its upsides."

The Seventh Elder slammed his fist on the table. "You dare mock us, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes, I do."

_That should already be obvious. Have your brains rotted inside your heads?_

The Fourth turned to address the other Elders. "It's that girl's influence!"

"We knew she would not do anything good," another of them added.

_Yes, she's the root of all this._

Xiao Lang promised himself that he would face them head-on. He would never allow them to talk about Sakura however they wanted. He wouldn't just sit and stay quiet if they insulted her. "My behavior now is indeed her influence. However, I disagree with everything you people say. The only thing she's done me is good. She allowed me to find myself. The person you tried to erase with all your brainwashing."

"Silence, Xiao Lang!" several of them said together.

He fought the urge to stand up and shout them. "No, I will not remain silent. I've kept my silence for long enough. I will say what I want to say."

The Elders looked at him with undisguised hate and disappointment. He would have cared once upon a time, but now, he didn't even spare their feelings a second thought. This was the most chaotic meeting they had ever had and Xiao Lang was glad he was the cause of it.

"Apologize now and you can still salvage things, Xiao Lang. Think carefully of what you'll be saying next," one of them said.

_It's impossible to appeal to my logical side now, dear Elders._

Xiao Lang shook his head slowly. "No. I will not apologize. You told me that apologies make you weak, yes? I won't appear weak in front of you ever again. I will say what I want and you will listen. I've listened to you all for far too long and it's time you listened to me." He paused to take a deep breath. "I've followed your commands to the letter and I shall continue to do as I am supposed to do as the next head of the family. However, I refuse to follow your commands blindly. I will have a say in my life. I'm taking it back from you. You don't control me now."

"This is that blasted girls's fault!"

"We should have removed her as soon as we had word of her."

"That low-bred cretin passed on her stupidity to you and now-"

_You people are stupid, low-bred cretins! _

Xiao Lang stopped himself from responding in kind. He didn't want to stoop to their level. "Please don't say anything more. Don't make me angrier than I already am."

"You dare take her side against us?" demanded the Second Elder.

"Indeed I do."

He saw their eyes flash and he faced another tumult of anger. "Have you forgotten everything we've given you, Xiao Lang? Everything we've done for you?" the Fifth asked angrily.

"No, I haven't forgotten. And that is precisely why I am on her side."

_She means more to me than anything you have ever given me._

"Xiao Lang -"

_I'll say it now so you understand._

"I am in love with Sakura Kinomoto."

The room fell silent as his words were being digested. He didn't even blink as he stared at them.

"Take those words back!" more than one of them shouted.

Xiao Lang kept his head raised in defiance. He'd never bow to them ever again. "No, I won't. You told me never to lie to any of you. That's why I only speak the truth. I won't just give her up because you people say so."

"You would choose her over your family, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes. I would," he answered with a nod.

"She's tricking you! Using you! You've been blinded!"

"She's only after the Li fortune. Open your eyes Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them a second later and said, "My eyes are open. She opened them."

They all turned towards Yelan. "Yelan! Are you just going to sit there and watch your son commit such treason?" asked the Fourth.

He turned to his mother as well and tried to read the expression on her face. Unfortunately, there wasn't really much to read. Everyone one in the room waited for Yelan's answer.

"I am, Honorable Elders," she answered simply.

Xiao Lang stared at her, not believing the words she had just said. Apparently, the Elders thought the same.

"What is this, Yelan?"

"What are you saying?"

"Have you gone senile?"

"I shall believe in my son's choice," she answered.

"So you would also side with her? She's the devil's spawn, Yelan!" scolded the Third Elder.

_Don't think I'll let you get away with calling her that!_

He turned to them angrily but before Xiao Lang could speak, his mother was already talking.

"I am only on Xiao Lang's side. As his mother, I chose to respect his decision. I'm sure it wasn't a hasty decision on his part. It's something he's chosen for himself and I have chosen to support him. I am a mother first before the head of the Li family."

"Fools! The both of you!" scolded the Fifth.

"We'll see how much you'll think of her when we expose her true nature," threatened the Third Elder.

_That's something I won't allow._

"Oh, no you won't," Xiao Lang said before any of the Elders could say more.

Another moment of silence. "You intend to stop us, Xiao Lang?" asked the Sixth Elder.

"I do," Xiao Lang said with a snarl.

"What can you do? All power comes from us. Did you forget?"

They may have all the authority in the family but Xiao Lang wasn't going to give up. Sakura told him everything he needed. She believed in him and his abilities. That alone made him feel bulletproof.

"I haven't forgotten. But then didn't you just say that I'm the brain of Li Industries? The central pillar of your backbone?" He used their own words against them "I can't be so easily replaced, Honorable Elders_. _I know every confidential detail there is to Li Industries. I know all of your dirty little secrets. I'm sure some companies will be very interested to learn them."

"You would sell us out?" one of the Elders asked with indignation.

Xiao Lang shrugged. He knew the sight of such a gesture was basically an insult towards them. "I'm a businessman, Honorable Elders. I do what I need to do to get what I want."

"And what is it you want in this case?" asked the First with narrowed eyes.

Xiao Lang stopped the urge to smile. He almost had them. "I want you to keep your filthy hands away from Sakura. If you agree, I would be willing to maintain the status quo."

"Is this what you really want?"

_I want her more than anything, really._

He nodded. "It is. I've chosen and I don't intend to go back on my word."

"You're a fool," the Second Elder said with a shake of his head.

He let the insult pass. "A fool that holds the prosperity of your precious little company in his foolish hands." Xiao Lang reminded them just how important he was.

"Your terms! Name them!" shouted the Fourth.

Xiao Lang looked at them seriously. "You are not to interfere with Sakura's life. You are not to pay any attention to her. If I so much as hear you say her name out loud, I will overturn everything you've done. I will do all I can to bring all of you down. And don't think I can't. You've taught me very well after all."

"You dare threaten us?" asked the Seventh.

"Yes, a first, isn't it?" Xiao Lang smiled. "I'm sure you'll get used to the experience."

"Stop this foolishness. We are still the Elders. We demand your reverence."

"And I refuse to give it. I've given you far enough of it, frankly speaking. I don't see why you don't want to agree to my terms. All you have to do is not to interfere. In exchange, I continue doing your bidding. Of course, I won't do just anything you say. However, I can make you richer and more powerful than you already are. It's more than fair."

"Leave us!" they shouted together.

Xiao Lang knew he had not won yet. "I urge you to think on my offer"

"Leave! Both of you!"

He and Yelan both bowed respectfully. "Good day, Honorable Elders."

They left the meeting room and walked in silence for a few minutes. Xiao Lang was mentally preparing himself for his mother's words. He did not understand why she had sided with him. He was wondering what could have made her do it. As they left the corridor leading to the Elder's meeting room, Yelan finally spoke.

"What you did inside there has never been done in the entire history of the Li family."

"So I'm a rebel now?" he asked with a grin. The thought made him happy.

"I suppose."

"Then it's fine." Xiao Lang met his mother's gaze. "Are you not going to scold me, Mother?"

Yelan raised an eyebrow. "You heard what I said to the Elders, yes? Why are you still asking this question?"

"I assumed you would think I was a love-struck fool," he answered honestly.

"Oh? Is she the only reason you defied them like that?"

Xiao Lang shook his head. "No. She is part of the reason I acted like that today but she isn't the only reason. I want my independence mother. I can't keep letting them do that to me."

His mother sighed. Xiao Lang looked to her in surprise. He had never heard his mother sigh before. "I would have liked it if you said she was your only reason. That would have been more romantic. Young man at the top of the world gives up everything for love. It would have been an entertaining topic of conversation in many of our circles."

He stared at his mother for a few seconds. Yelan only smiled at him as she waited for him to speak. "You surprise me, Mother. I didn't think you'd approve. You haven't even met her."

"Sakura?" she asked.

He blinked twice. "Yes."

Yelan's smile grew wider. "I think she's a charming young lady. Why, when I was in Tomoeda walking around with her, almost everyone stopped and spoke with her. It seems she's loved by a lot of people. The people she spoke with were all different. Different looks, different means, different standings in society. She doesn't discriminate, does she? Her kindness is truly remarkable. Doesn't hurt that she's so lovely as well."

Xiao Lang felt his jaw drop. He wouldn't wonder if his sisters did something but his own mother? It was so impossible you could fill a jar with the impossibilities of it. "What are you talking about, Mother?"

"Your sisters aren't the only ones who can be cunning, Xiao Lang," she said with a sly smile.

It took a few seconds before Xiao Lang understood exactly what his mother was saying. "Did she know who you were?"

Yelan shook her head. "No, she thought I was an old lady lost in Tomoeda. I was very convincing. But then, something worries me about her though."

"What is it?" Xiao Lang was wondering at the worry he saw in his mother's face.

"Is she always so trusting? She didn't doubt me for a second. For all she knew I could have been a member of a syndicate for prostitution or human trafficking."

_I should have known._

Xiao Lang could not stop himself from laughing. Even his mother was worrying at how dense Sakura could be sometimes. But then, that was one of the things that endeared her to him. It gave him a reason to be by her side. "That is one of her virtues. It worries me as well but she's also very intelligent and smart so I doubt she'd just allow anyone to trick her into something hurtful."

Yelan nodded and then smiled again. "That's reassuring. How goes it with her?"

His mother's question unbalanced him for a second. Talking to her about his lovelife was at least a few meters below the last item in his priorities list. "This is an awkward conversation."

"Come now, Xiao Lang. I supported you in the meeting room. I deserve at least that much, don't you think?"

"I suppose." He let out an audible sigh. "Would you laugh at me if I say I'm taking it very slowly?"

He waited for laughter but he did not hear any.

"Why would I laugh?" she asked him.

Xiao Lang shrugged. "I don't know. Li people are supposed to just grab what they want, yes?"

"Material things."

He nodded. "Right. I don't want to make a mistake with her so I don't dare rush. Despite what she appears, she's surprisingly delicate. One wrong move and I know I could lose her."

Xiao Lang would not forgive himself if he messed things up because of his impatience. To put things bluntly, despite his desire to kiss the living daylights out of her, he would never do so without her consent. Sakura was still working things out in her head and he knew she needed time to sort everything out. Just like he said, he couldn't afford to make a mistake. She was far too precious to lose because of a wrong word or action. She was responding to him though. Those little things gave him confidence in pursuing her.

"I see."

He humored his mother and gave out a little bit of information. "I have met her father though."

Yelan looked to him with interest. "How was he? If I was her father I'd be very protective of a daughter like Sakura."

"He's just like her, really. They're both kind. He looks to be an intellectual but he doesn't judge. He doesn't think badly of you even if he catches you in compromising situations with his daughter."

"Compromising?"

Xiao Lang did not like the way his mother said the word. It was something he would expect his sisters to say. "I'm exaggerating, Mother." He hoped he hid his gaffe well.

Yelan raised an eyebrow once more. "Whatever you say, Xiao Lang."

"In any event, I think he approves of our acquaintance."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I think. Not very sure but... yes, I do think that's the case."

"Why wouldn't he think well of you? I raised you very well." Yelan sounded as if her pride was wounded.

Xiao Lang could not help but smile. He looked away so his mother could not see his embarrassment. He was actually happy his mother thought of him like that. "Thank you, Mother."

"Still, he is rather nice. Wasn't he angry that you were shacking up with Sakura last night?"

"What?" he asked in surprise and immediately turned to face his mother. Her crude language only added to his surprise.

"Where else would you go, Xiao Lang?"

Xiao Lang found himself speechless. Not a common occurrence. He couldn't even find the proper words to defend himself. "I didn't... I didn't do anything to her, I promise. Her father and brother were out but I did nothing you would not approve of! I... I... I slept on her couch!"

Yelan chuckled. "I would love to have seen that."

"Please don't tease me like the others, Mother," he almost begged.

She looked him in the eye and spoke. "You do know what this means, right?"

"What it means?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. After everything you said inside that room, you'd be a laughing stock if you could not make her yours. Failure is not an option."

"I understand perfectly, Mother," Xiao Lang answered with a smile. "Besides, I don't intend to fail."

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Syaoran's all in now. It's Sakura's turn to come around. This motivation thing seems to be staying for a bit longer so look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a review and keep me happy. Until the next chapter! Ja ne! XD


	25. Tremor

**Author's note: **I apologize for taking so long. It's all Theathrythm: Final Fantasy's fault. I couldn't stop playing. It was the most wonderful thing that Square ever created! Also Virtues: Last Reward. And Code of Princess (Thank you ATLUS for adding more crack to the world). And life. Life was really demanding of late.

We had this major event in our school a few weeks back. It was supposed to be our silver anniversary. Genius planner that our head honcho was, she only planned the big event 4 weeks before (2 weeks for strategy meetings with select people and the next 2 weeks for the actual execution ). Suffice to say it didn't sit well with a lot of people. Cue chaos. Overall, the event pulled through (we're miracle workers after all) but it could have been so much better. Anyway, I was so pissed off that I lost all motivation to do anything else. It wouldn't be any good to channel my frustration and anger out on the characters I write. Anyway, I'm over that now (I channeled it into my hate/revenge story. Good therapy!) and I finished this chapter. I knew I said it would be over last year but I finally finished my final outline and we have like 10 or so chapters to go. Hope you don't tire of reading. :D

For those who put the story on alert and on their favorites, thank you! XD

As for the reviews…

**To Guest: **I'm updating now. Sorry. Real life had to come first. Hope you like the chapter. :D

**To Anony:** I write suuupppeeerrr slow. Like really slow. Unless I'm super motivated. Or depressed. It'll be moving along now. I'm feeling all better and I'm also running out of games to play so I'll be writing more now. Thank you for your review.

**To** **summerblossom12: **My pace is too slow actually, ahaha. Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as I can. It'll be a good accomplishment. :D

**To Ayla27:** I go by the belief that there are no true original stories. With so many years of history before us, a lot of the stories written now have been made in the past. The only way we can be original is in how we write it down. :D I'm glad you liked the story. This story is kind of like my baby at the moment so I try to do my best. Thank you for the review! We're moving into the messy part of the story so I hope you stick around! XD

**To Laury rose: **Thank you so much for the review. I hope I didn't wreck your schedule or something. The story is really long (even if it is just 24 chapters) and you were probably reading for quite some time. Still, thank you for the compliment. I'll do my best on the other chapters! :D

**To jaja: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Enjoy the chapter! XD

**To Guest: **They'll be meeting very soon, don't worry. Thank you for leaving a review. :D

**To littlepuppylost: **If that would really happen then Touya can bully him around, haha. Thanks for the review. :D

**To Guest: **Thank you for the suggestion but no… it won't be like that. Look forward to it instead, haha. I won't take too long now. I only took longer this time because of some stuff. Sorry! Anyway, thanks for the review.

**To Alex: **Thank you for the review. It's going to be quite chaotic soon so do stick around. :D

And as a warning, most of the chapter is kind of stupid crack I think… I don't know what I was thinking so… (I think I was mooning over the cute little Kain avatar from Theathrythm) Uhm... Enjoy?

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. I can only imagine the possibilities if I did own it. For one, Touya would be with a character modeled after me, ohoho.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 25: Tremor**

Parlor near the main entrance

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

June 1, 2009

6:39 PM

* * *

The tension in the air was palpable. Everyone was waiting for Xiao Lang to return home. He had not appeared before them after his meeting with the Elders and the sisters were worried that Xiao Lang was going through another episode. They were all gathered in the parlor closest to the main entrance of the main house. This way, they would know as soon as Xiao Lang arrived home. No one said a word but Eriol could read what the sisters were thinking just from the looks on their faces.

He had no idea what happened in the meeting as well. They were caught up in work so he and Kaho were unable to see Xiao Lang after the meeting either. Kaho had reassured Eriol that everything would be all right but he, on the other hand, wasn't so optimistic. The confidence Xiao Lang had as he went to meet them was different and Eriol didn't know what to make of it. He wished he had Kaho's otherworldly calm. He wished she was here so she could share her composure with everyone in the room.

Kaho had been called to Yelan's home office minutes ago and she had yet to reappear. He assumed Yelan had a task she wanted Kaho to do. It wasn't unusual for them to do personal jobs for the members of the Li Family. His cousin had to be back in Japan tomorrow morning to attend an important meeting in the Amamiya HQ. Kaho was working herself to the bone these days and Eriol could not help but worry about her, too. His cousin always projected strength but he knew she wasn't what she always seemed to be. He had been watching her these past few days and he noticed something off about her. It was as if she was hiding something from them. He didn't want to pry so he was waiting for her to come to him on her own. Eriol trusted Kaho more than anyone and he knew Kaho trusted him in the same way. Before he could continue his brooding thoughts, they all heard the main door open.

Everyone looked up just in time to see Xiao Lang walk by.

"Xiao Lang," Shiefa called after him.

Xiao Lang jerked to a stop and then turned to face them. He raised an eyebrow in question. He was no doubt wondering what they were all doing gathered here.

"Welcome home," Shiefa greeted him with a tight smile.

He nodded in response. "I'm back. Sorry I only arrived now. You were waiting for me?"

"Indeed we were," Fuutie answered for them all.

"I see. You didn't need to wait here though. This place is dreadfully droll."

Eriol saw the reactions of all the Li women. They shared his own sentiment about Xiao Lang's flippant attitude. They were discussing a very serious matter and Xiao Lang was acting like a carefree fool.

"Are you all right, Xiao Lang?" Shiefa asked him seriously.

Fortunately, Shiefa's tone finally caught Xiao Lang's attention. "Yes, I am fine," he answered after a slight pause. He gave a little grin. "I can't be anything other than fine. Shiefa, you are looking at the bravest man in all the years of Li Family history."

Shiefa dismissed Xiao Lang's answer with a slight wave of her hand. "You owe us an explanation, Xiao Lang. I let you off this afternoon but now I want to know everything."

He shrugged. "All right. Will you be fine here or do you want to transfer to a more comfortable place?"

Fuutie seemed fed up with Xiao Lang's attitude. "Xiao Lang, this roomed was designed with comfort in mind, please stop evading the issue."

Xiao Lang looked to his sister and nodded once. He took a seat beside Shiefa and the others returned to theirs. "I'm sorry." He faced them all once more. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened after you left before? And what prompted you to such action?" Shiefa's gaze was burning through Xiao Lang's.

"I wanted some time alone," he answered simply.

Shiefa let out a tired sigh. "Xiao Lang, I wasn't satisfied with that answer this afternoon so it should be obvious that it shouldn't satisfy me now."

It was Xiao Lang's turn to dismiss his sister's response. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters, Xiao Lang!" Feimei said angrily.

Xiao Lang kept his composure despite Feimei's outburst. "No, it's over and done with now. Thinking of it further will be pointless."

They all stared at him for a few seconds. Eriol was sure he wasn't the only one trying to figure out what Xiao Lang was trying to say.

After a few seconds, Shiefa started to speak. "Xiao Lang…"

Xiao Lang surprised them all by smiling widely. "Wouldn't you rather find out about my meeting today? Mother says I was extraordinary."

Silence filled the room again as everyone returned to staring at him. Eriol wondered if the Xiao Lang they knew was replaced by a test tube twin brought up in some hidden laboratory somewhere.

"That was an exaggeration, I'm sorry," Xiao Lang said to break the silence.

Shiefa crossed her hands over her chest. "Xiao Lang, I don't like you fooling around like this."

"I'm not, Shiefa. I am just genuinely in a good mood." He turned to Feimei and Fuutie. "You don't have to worry about me, really. They can't control me now."

"What are you saying, Xiao Lang?" Fuutie asked in confusion.

Xiao Lang was smiling when he answered them "I'm saying that I'm free of them now. They won't make me submit anymore." He gave a little laugh at their flabbergasted expressions. "I've taken my life back from them."

That was all the sisters needed to hear. They all flocked to Xiao Lang. Shiefa gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad, Xiao Lang."

Eriol took a minute longer to digest everything Xiao Lang had said. This was what that confidence had meant. He smiled as he watched the Li women continue to hound Xiao Lang. He was glad for him and his change.

"So you decided to finally fight for her," he said under his breath. He turned back to the scene in front of him.

"Are you reassured?" Xiao Lang asked as he returned Shiefa's embrace.

"Yes, I am." She let him go and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll forgive you for not telling me anything before."

"Thank you."

Xiao Lang gestured his head towards the clock in the room. "It's almost seven. Time for dinner."

"Isn't someone tight-lipped about details today, hm?" Fuutie teased Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang laughed at this. "I'll let Mother tell you the details of my moment in the spotlight."

Shiefa looked at Xiao Lang seriously for a second. "Is it me or has your head inflated a little bit?"

"It isn't just you," Feimei answered for Xiao Lang.

"Come on. Let's go," Xiao Lang said as he offered his arm to Shiefa. She took it gladly and followed him out.

Eriol only stood up the moment everyone else was gone. He knew that things would be different now but he looked forward to the changes that would happen.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Meeting room reserved for the Elders

Li Industries Headquarters

Central, Hong Kong Island

June 2, 2009

9:02 AM

* * *

Xiao Lang was not surprised that he got another call from the Elders late last night. They had told him to meet with them once more. He knew his actions threw the entire Li family into chaos but he didn't really care. Some things were more important to him. He hoped they reached an agreement with regards to his proposal yesterday. If not, he would have to make the necessary steps to protect Sakura and his family from the repercussions of his choices. As usual, he waited patiently for the Elders to enter. He was surprised, however, when only the First Elder, the oldest of them, entered the room and took a seat in front of him.

He stood up and gave a respectful bow. "Good morning, Elder."

"Sit down, Xiao Lang," he commanded and Xiao Lang did as he was told.

The way the Elder spoke told him the Elder was assigned a distasteful duty he would rather not perform. The absence of the other Elders showed that they cared not for the words that the First Elder would pass on to Xiao Lang today.

"I'm sure you're wondering where everyone else went."

"Not really," Xiao Lang said with a shrug.

"Stop this insolence now. I have called this meeting with regards to your conditions."

Xiao Lang straightened himself. He knew the next things that he would hear would dictate the rest of his life. "I'm listening, Elder."

The Elder sighed. "First of all, the other Elders are disappointed in you."

_Yes, yes. Moving on, please._

He was impatient for things to continue. He didn't care for their admonishments anymore.

The Elder must have noticed his impatience. "Are you listening to me, Xiao Lang?"

"I am, Sir. However, I shall not apologize for any of my actions."

"They're plotting to overthrow you, boy!" he almost shouted. "Right now they are gathering members of the branch families and people in the family who are not satisfied with their standing. Are you truly prepared for the things that are to come if you continue this foolishness?"

"They are welcome to do whatever they wish. I don't plan on just sitting here though, I intend to fight back, Elder."

The First Elder shook his head. "Such fighting has been unheard of in the entire history of the Li Family. Do you intend to continue on like this, Xiao Lang?"

_I won't waver anymore._

"Until you agree to my terms, yes."

"Is that the only way to have peace in our meeting room?" he asked Xiao Lang in a tired voice. It was the first time Xiao Lang had heard it.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then do as you will."

Xiao Lang kept silent for a few seconds, letting those few words sink in.

_... I did it?_

"You are far too important to lose to some other family. Continue as you like. I shall ensure that the other Elders choose peace for our family. Only a few Elders were opposed to this decision. The remaining Elders thought this was our only recourse. You remember your part in that bargain, yes?"

He had promised them wealth and power. "I do, Elder."

"I shall watch you closely."

"Yes, Sir."

"Is this what you truly want? Is this what would make you happy?"

The tone of the First Elder's voice surprised Xiao Lang again. He almost sounded as if he was concerned for him.

"I didn't think you cared, Elder."

The Elder's eyes flashed. "Quiet. Everything we have done was for the good of the family. If you find that wrong then leave!"

Xiao Lang bowed his head in apology. "I apologize. My behavior was uncalled for."

"I see you still have manners despite consorting with such a woman."

_We're not going there again are we?_

He had to stop himself from getting angry. If he lost control now, they might overturn their decision. This was the best outcome for Xiao Lang. He always knew a golden opportunity when it presented itself to him. "Elder, please don't speak of her like that. It makes me angry when I hear her spoken of in such a way."

The haughty air of the First Elder returned. "Leave me then! I have agreed to your terms. No one will interfere with her."

He stood up and gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Sir."

"See for yourself that she isn't suited for you."

"I will keep that I mind, Elder," Xiao Lang said before he left the room.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Lobby in the first floor

Amamiya Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

June 2, 2009

1:23 PM

* * *

The sound of the doors sliding open grabbed Kaho's attention for the nth time. She had been waiting for almost 30 minutes for their meeting to start. She had come from Hong Kong early this morning just so she could make it in time for this meeting. She was surprised, however, when she had been ushered to one of the waiting areas in the lobby of the Amamiya Headquarters. Delays like this were never tolerated in Li industries so it made her curious as to the cause of the delay.

The sight that greeted her was not what she expected.

The person who entered was a sweaty mass of hair and grime so she had a hard time recognizing who it was. Only when the person brushed away the strands of hair obscuring his face did Kaho realize it was Touya who was walking into the office. Instead of his usually tailored black business suit, he was wearing a jersey and shorts that were so damp with sweat that they were clinging onto every curve and bulge in his body. She watched him roll up his sleeves, completely putting his perfectly-toned arms on display. His legs were also on show, letting everyone get a glimpse of how athletic and well-built his body was. Kaho looked away and turned to the many women who were gawking at him. They all looked like they were blinded by his appearance. He seemed oblivious to the scrutiny as he nodded to his aide and started walking towards the elevator. Kaho stood up and started to walk towards him. She saw him stop just as he reached the throng of women near the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Touya-sama."

"It's good to see you, Touya-sama."

"We missed you this morning, Touya-sama."

"Touya-sama, we've been looking for you since this morning!"

All of the women were blushing. It wasn't hard to figure that they were quite taken with him. Kaho had to smile at the sight. Had Xiao Lang been more sociable and approachable, this surely would have been a common scene at the Li offices. Touya didn't notice or rather chose not to notice the effect he had on these ladies. It was so obvious that Touya should have immediately picked up on it.

"Good afternoon to you all as well," he greeted them. There was a little squeal from the crowd. Kaho could even hear it from where she was. Touya made no indication that he heard it. Kaho immediately thought that he was already so used to this reaction that it was easy for him to brush it off. "Is everything well in your offices?"

"Everything is all right with us, Touya-sama."

"Ours as well, Touya-sama."

There was a chorus of answers and Touya listened intently to all of their responses. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry to leave on short notice but I have to go on ahead. I'm late for a meeting as is."

"Oh, we apologize sir. We didn't know," one of the ladies answered.

"It's nothing. Let's all just continue to work hard."

All of them answered at once. "Yes, Sir!"

The elevator doors opened and Kaho recognized the person who walked out as Jin Uzuki, Touya's personal secretary. "Good afternoon, Touya-sama. We were waiting for you."

"I'm sorry," Touya said as he walked to Jin's side. "I had something to attend to. Is everything well?"

Jin answered with a smile. "Everything is always good in our office."

They took a few more steps before they noticed Kaho.

Kaho was somehow pleased with the surprised expression Touya had on his face. It was just so boyish that it made you forget that he was such a high-ranking person in the Amamiya Zaibatsu. His current attire made it more so. He looked as if he was a student who just came from a sports competition.

Touya bowed deeply before speaking. "Mizuki-san, how long were you standing there?"

"Not too long," she replied.

"Shall we head up, Mizuki-sama?" Jin asked just as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes, thank you."

All three of them entered and Jin handled where they would be going.

"I'm sorry for the delay." Touya said as soon as the doors closed. "It was my fault entirely. I forgot the time."

"You went somewhere this morning?"

"Oh, yes."

"Your attire stands out."

"Indeed it does," Touya answered with a little smile. "I couldn't help it though. I was running a football game the entire morning. When I checked the time, it was so late that I didn't even have time to change clothes."

"A football game?" Kaho was a bit disappointed at the answer. She had him figured as someone who was very responsible. To think he'd cause such delays just so he could play football was appalling. Those things were usually done on weekends, where no one's work would be jeopardized. Her high opinion of him faltered slightly.

"Yes, for my sister." She blinked a few times after she heard him. "She wanted to let her students do some exercise. She asked me for help. I've been coaching them the entire morning."

She stared at him for a few seconds. It seemed that the slight done on his reputation was completely erased. On the contrary, he seemed to be an even better person than she originally thought. Kaho and Eriol had lost their family early in their lives so Kaho always revered people who treasured theirs. It took Kaho moments to reorganize her thoughts. Kaho was taken completely unawares by that reply.

"That was a bit unexpected."

Touya laughed again. "I suppose."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the familiar floor of Touya's office. The moment they got out, Touya was once again greeted by all of the people around him. Kaho saw the puzzled expressions on the faces of his employees. They probably never saw their superiors like this. Despite the oddness of his dress, Touya's authoritativeness could easily be felt. Even if he wore a sack to work, Touya could easily command every one of the people here.

One of his aides came to him and handed him several folders. "Sir, here are your files."

He took them carefully, making sure that they had no contact with his damp clothes. "Thank you. Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right, Sir," she answered with a wide smile. "We don't have any setbacks and your work always puts us ahead of schedule."

Touya nodded and handed the files to Jin who accepted them and walked ahead. "Thank you again," he said as soon as he faced his aide once more.

"You're welcome, Touya-sama."

He led the both of them to their usual meeting room. Kaho followed him silently.

Once they were inside the room, he turned to Kaho and made a deep bow. "Sorry again for the delay, Mizuki-san. Where were we?"

"You were telling me your morning activities." She sat in her usual seat and watched him go to his. She knew he was talking about their joint venture but Kaho was just too curious about his morning activity that she refused to let it go just yet.

"Oh. Like I said, I was with my sister. I was coaching her students. She's a kindergarten teacher. I took the morning off to go and help her with her class."

"That was very kind of you."

Touya shrugged as he started to go through the files in front of him. "I can't really say no to my sister when she asks me for something."

Somehow, what he said made Kaho smile. It wasn't something most people would say straight out. "Aren't you afraid of what people will say about you if they heard you say that?"

"They can think what they want," he replied without even looking up from his papers.

Kaho watched him with a smile on her face before she was startled by the voice of Masaki Amamiya. She had not even heard him enter the room.

"Touya," he said as stopped beside his great-grandson.

Touya immediately stood up and gave a deep, respectful bow. "What can I help you with, Masaki-san?"

Masaki Amamiya gave him the once-over before answering. "What are you wearing, boy?"

"Sorry, I just got in."

He looked at him for a few more seconds. "That much is obvious. Where were you all morning? It's an insult to keep the Li Family waiting."

"Sorry, Masaki-san," he said with another bow. "I was helping with something."

Masaki Amamiya sighed and shook his head. "Your sister, I presume?"

Kaho was amazed that Masaki Amamiya could guess that immediately.

"Yes. She begged me to help her with her class," Touya answered his great-grandfather.

There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "And you couldn't refuse."

Touya bowed another time. "I'm sorry."

The Amamiya head gestured for Touya to sit down. Touya only did so after his great-grandfather was seated himself. "No, it's all right. I understand. You really can't say no."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're showing such an embarrassing sight to such an important business partner. Go get changed. You're dripping sweat everywhere and I can hear too many giggles and squeals wherever I go."

Kaho had to smile at that remark. All the female employees of the Amamiya Zaibatsu must have already seen how Touya looked today if even the head heard all their reactions on the way here.

Touya faced Kaho and apologized. "I'll leave you for a bit, Mizuki-san."

Kaho only nodded in response.

They both watch as Touya disappeared into a door on the left side of the room. As soon as they were alone, the Amamiya head let out a loud sigh. "That great-grandson of mine, his sister is his weak point."

"Sister, Sir?" Kaho asked. She knew how to fish for information. She had been hearing so much about this sister that Kaho was genuinely curious about her. She remembered one of Xiao Lang's off-hand comments about how Masaki Amamiya was so attached to his great-granddaughter.

Masaki Amamiya smiled. It was very similar to the smile Touya sometimes had when he talked of his sister. "Oh, don't you know? She's my favourite great-grandchild. She looks so much like her mother and so she's one of the loveliest members of my family. Touya, and most everyone else, can't refuse her anything. I can't blame Touya so much though. She's absolutely precious. She's been having problems for a while now but she seems to be doing so much better. It's a good thing, too, because I get to see her more often."

"I would love to meet her myself," Kaho answered honestly.

"I plan to bring her along to our celebratory party if her father agrees."

"If her father agrees, Sir?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Her parents did not want the both of their children to be so engrossed in our world. Nadeshiko wanted her children to live simply. As soon as she got married, she refused any help we give her. Instead, she got her own job and supported her family through very tough times. Because she chose to isolate her children, no one has ever heard of Touya or his sister before. Even now that they're both old enough to take care of themselves, their father is still so stingy with his children."

Kaho felt a little bit of irritation at Masaki's last words. It seemed he didn't get along with Touya's father. It was opposite what Touya had told her. "It must anger you that they were separated from you like that."

Masaki laughed aloud. "Not really. I was angry at first but it was my granddaughter's choice. I've always raised her to think for herself and work hard to gain what she wants. We were against her marriage to her husband. She was seventeen when she married. She was a junior high student who didn't know any better. What made things worse was that she decided to marry her student teacher of all people! That was quite the scandal. We tried to convince her not to go through with it but she wouldn't listen. We regretted teaching her to be so independent. In the end, we had to give way. Our relationship had been strained for a long time. All the Amamiyas hated that teacher for taking her away at the time. Still, despite that, in the time she was with them, I never saw Nadeshiko sad. She really looked as if she was content and happy with her life. It took quite a lot of effort but I forgave her husband for taking her away when I saw that."

"That's good." Kaho didn't expect the head to say so much about things so personal to a stranger like her so she was a bit at a loss for words. She was also trying to wrap her mind on the story he just said. Touya's family was far more colorful than she ever thought.

"Juri and Junichi forgave them easily enough. All they had to do was present such a good looking grandson!" he said with another laugh. "You'll never find a prettier family. This is expected of course since Nadeshiko was very beautiful and one of her husband's redeeming qualities is his very handsome face."

"I would love to meet them."

"They're an entire family of charmers," Masaki said with a very fond look on his face. "Almost all our female employees line up every morning to greet Touya. They don't even do that to me. When I happen to pass by all I hear is Touya this and Touya that. But I suppose it can't be helped since he has that kind of face. And don't even let me begin with his sister. All the male employees stagger about and do stupid things when she comes in. Juri is quite worried that anyone would just try something on her but I always tell her there is no need. Touya is so good at scaring them away. Anyway, they were raised to be courteous and kind so they treat everyone with respect. All of those people get enamored even more. I can't even keep count of the many families who have shown interest in marrying off Touya to their daughters ever since he started working for me."

"I see your problem, Sir."

Kaho was secretly pleased at the things Masaki Amamiya had told her. She got to learn things about Touya she would not have dared ask. She could somehow piece his personality together. She once again remembered the first time she had seen him. The caretaker said he always cleaned a grave a day before beautiful young girl comes to visit. She had no doubt that had to be his sister. He seemed to be very protective of her. It was the first time she encountered a person who would do something like this for their loved ones and Kaho was very much impressed.

Masaki didn't seem to notice her distracted thoughts. "Although I say that, I really enjoy their presence. They're a breath of fresh air compared to the people here. Don't tell anyone I told you so though".

She returned his smile easily. "Your secret is safe with me, Sir."

He nodded and finally turned his attention to the documents Touya had been leafing through. "Anyway, enough of useless chatter. Let's move on to more important things. I'm sure I bore you with stories of my family. Touya has been very thorough with his work." He flipped through a few pages and looked straight at her. "The project will be done soon, yes?"

"Yes, Sir." Both she and Touya had been working non-stop to hurry things along.

Masaki did not reply and simply continued to read.

"I'm back," Touya announced after a few more minutes. This time, Jin Uzuki was with him.

His great-grandfather gestured for him to sit beside him. "Touya, come and finish things. Uzuki, note everything down."

"Yes, Sir."

Touya was dressed in his usual suit. You wouldn't think he was the person who just left the room several minutes ago. He took the offered seat and listened to everything his great-grandfather said. For the next hour, they ironed out all the little details of their joint venture. There were three members of the Amamiyas in the meeting and only one representative from the Lis but Kaho wasn't daunted by the odds. She could hold her own. Also, she doubted the Amamiyas would purposely take advantage of her. As was expected of her, Kaho performed her duties perfectly. The project was supposed to be for half a year but they managed to cover the important details within a few weeks. They were months ahead of schedule. Masaki Amamiya seemed pleased with everything they were showing him.

"With all these things considered, we can have that celebratory dinner within five weeks. That should be enough time for people to free their schedules," Touya said as he started to gather up the files in front of them.

"Touya-sama, please leave that to me," Jin said with a bow.

"Oh, right."

"Everything looks in order. I'm glad." Masaki said in a happy voice. Kaho could see the pride he had in his eyes as he looked at Touya.

"I'm glad as well. You gave me such a big responsibility even though I'm still so new at this."

"I never doubted you for a moment. Good looks aren't the only things you got from Fujitaka."

The name caught Kaho off-guard. She had heard that name before but she could not remember where she did.

"Thank you, Mizuki-kun. You and Touya did a great job. I'm glad that Xiao Lang entrusted everything to you."

Kaho focused her thoughts on the current meeting. "Thank you as well, Sir. I didn't meet any trouble because Touya already accomplished a lot of things on his own."

Masaki smiled. She gave Touya a strong pat of the back. "That's my boy. You're more suited to this than you think!"

Touya returned his great-grandfather's smile. "As you say, Masaki-san."

"I'll leave you two to work out any other details that we glossed over. Uzuki, I need a copy of those files. Simplify them please. I'll be giving them to the other VPs."

"Yes, Sir," Jin said with a respectful nod.

With that, Masaki stood up and placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. "I'll be leaving. Touya, tomorrow, all right?"

Kaho had to stop her eyebrow from raising in curiosity. She noticed she was always curious about what went on with these people.

"Yes, Sir," Touya replied with a smile.

"I'll leave you two then. Back to work! Uzuki, with me."

"Yes, Sir," Jin said as he stood up. He gave them a bow before following Masaki Amamiya who had already made for the door.

"Your great-grandfather really does think very highly of you," Kaho said as soon as they were alone again.

"I just do what he tells me to do."

That was the answer she expected of him. Despite his many talents, he was too modest. Almost like Sakura. At this she remembered the things Masaki Amamiya had been telling her when he left. "He told me about your sister."

Touya let out a loud sigh and shook his head slowly. "He must have gone off again. I apologize. Masaki-san absolutely adores my sister."

Kaho laughed. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. You have shades of it, too."

"Guilty as charged," he answered immediately.

She had to pause at his words. She didn't expect him to say it so bluntly. She appreciated his honesty. "I actually thought you'd deny it. Why are you so honest with me?"

Touya shrugged. "You said your ability to see through people was second to none. If that was the case, it'd be no use lying. My sorry state earlier doesn't exactly help my case either."

Kaho had to laugh once more. "That's true."

"In any event, I'm very supportive of my father's decision to keep her hidden."

"How so?"

"People in business families shop for wives and such. My sister is not for sale."

It was a common occurrence in business families so Kaho wasn't surprised. All the Li sisters had to choose from people of the same standing after all.

"You're very protective of her," she remarked.

"Of course, she's family. And I'm a pretty selfish person myself."

"Excuse me?" She didn't think she heard him right.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said with a small wave of his hand.

"Oh. Then if you say so…" She was curious as to why he said that but she already gathered a lot of information today so she decided to let it pass. There would be more opportunities to get to know Touya in the future.

Touya looked at her seriously before speaking. "Can you not mention her to anyone?"

Kaho blinked twice before answering. "What?"

"The least people know of her, the better. We don't really want her known," he explained.

She realized he was talking about his sister. This was different to what his great-grandfather was planning. "Amamiya-sama says he might bring-"

It seemed he was already aware of Masaki Amamiya's plans to introduce his sister to high society. He cut her off before she could finish. "No, he won't. My father will not agree. I'll make sure of it."

He was similar to Xiao Lang when it came to his protectiveness of his family. She acquiesced to the request without a second thought. "Then, all right. I won't speak of her to anyone."

"Thank you."

"Could I know her name at least?" she asked. She knew so much about her already but she realized she didn't even know her name.

"Masaki-san hasn't told you yet?" Touya asked, surprised.

Kaho shook her head and smiled. "I'm afraid not. He was too happy telling me so many other things about her."

"Typical." He wanted to sound disinterested but the small smile he had on told Kaho otherwise.

"Her name?"

Before Touya could answer, Kaho remembered where she had heard the name Fujitaka. It was during one of their breakfasts with Fanren's children. Everything clicked in Kaho's head. Several things she did not see before came to her at once. What were the odds? An answer to her question came to her. She waited with bated breath, hoping to hear a name she did not recognize.

"It's Sakura," Touya said with a wide smile. "Sakura Kinomoto."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fanren's personal home office

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

June 2, 2009

6:50 PM

* * *

After everything had been finished in Hong Kong, Xiao Lang and Eriol followed Kaho back to Japan. Kaho was still nowhere to be seen when they arrived at Fanren's house. Xiao Lang decided to go straight to the office and do whatever paperwork he could. Eriol followed him silently. They heard Ling's voice as soon as they opened the door.

"Mama, I need football shoes," Ling begged his mother as he clung to her.

Xiao Lang raised his eye at the exchange before putting down his things by his table.

Ling was tugging desperately at Fanren's sleeve. "Welcome back, Xiao Lang," she managed to say before she pulled Ling onto her lap.

"Fanren," he said with a nod.

His nephew let go of his mother momentarily and smiled at him. "Hi, Uncle Xiao Lang!"

He returned the greeting with a smile. "I'm back."

"Welcome back!" he said happily and then turned back to Fanren. "Mama, I need football shoes!"

Xiao Lang had to smile at his nephew's antics. He wondered where he got this idea of playing football came from. He was willing to bet it might have come from Sakura. She could easily influence Ling after all.

"What was that, sweetie?" Fanren finally asked as she closed the folder she had in front of her.

"I said that I need football shoes!" Ling repeated excitedly. His smile was dazzling.

Fanren eyed him for a second. "Football shoes? Whatever for?"

"Football-niichan says that I have to keep practicing so I get better!"

Everyone perked their ears up as they heard this.

"Football-niichan?" Fanren asked, a little confused.

Ling nodded. "Yeah!" He looked deep in thought for a second before smiling sheepishly. "Um… Football-niichan. I forgot his name, Mama."

Fanren laughed and combed her fingers through her son's hair. "All right. Tell Mama all about it so I can understand better."

"The school has a sports day coming up soon so Sakura-oneechan invited Football-niichan to teach us today. We'll be playing with everyone from school. Anyway, he taught us how to play football. He made me the uh… mid…middle…murst…"

"Midfielder?" Fanren supplied for her son.

Ling nodded twice. "Yeah! That! He made me that!"

"That's wonderful! Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed it a lot, Mama! But we all sucked," Ling said with a laugh. "Football-niichan was amazing though! First he kicked the ball way over there and then it hit the bar thing and then he went swoosh and then he was in front of the goal and then he jumped like this and then the ball went woosh right into the goal. He was so great, Mama!"

Xiao Lang had to smile at the gestures Ling was doing when he told his story.

"That sounds amazing!" Fanren said after Ling spoke.

"Yup. So we all asked how we could be as good as him and he told us he had been playing for years."

"Years!" Fanren said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah! And he told us to practice! So now I need football shoes so I can start practicing. I kept tripping Mama because my shoes were slippery. The grass kept making me fall!" he said with a pout and Fanren brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Football-niichan says it's because I don't have the right shoes. He says he'll come again so when he does, I want him to see how much better I've gotten!"

Fanren raised an eyebrow at her son's undisguised fondness for this person he had only just met. "You seem quite attached to this Football-niichan."

"Because he's so cool, Mama!" Ling cried out excitedly. "Much cooler than Uncle Xiao Lang!"

Eriol snorted at that and Xiao Lang slowly looked to him with narrowed eyes. "…What?" he asked dangerously.

"Apologies, apologies," Eriol answered hastily. "It took me off guard, that comment."

Fanren didn't appear to have seen their reactions as she was still so absorbed in the conversation she was having with her youngest son. "Oh? Really?"

Ling nodded again. "He is! He's super tall, too! Much taller than Uncle Xiao Lang!"

"Sorry if I'm short," Xiao Lang said under his breath. He didn't enjoy the entertainment Eriol was getting at his expense. It was so obvious that Eriol was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

_I hope this stupid conversation ends soon._

"That's amazing!" Fanren said in the same excited voice as Ling.

"Un!"

She seemed to have felt Xiao Lang's annoyance because she said next, "But no one can look better than your Uncle Xiao Lang."

"Nuh-uh!" Ling said vehemently. "Football-niichan looks really, really good. Much better than Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang could not help but scowl. He didn't use to care but now, by some weird circumstance, he found himself extremely annoyed at hearing about a person who was much better than him on several accounts. He glanced at Fanren and he saw that she, like Eriol, was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"You had a good day it seems," Fanren said simply.

"Yeah!"

"So football…" Fanren trailed off.

"I can do sports," Xiao Lang said in an undertone.

Eriol caught his words and shook his head. "Uhm, no you can't Xiao Lang."

"I could to," he argued.

"Not if you want a trip to the hospital you don't."

"…Fine." He understood what Eriol was getting at and relented. It was unlike him to get angry over something so petty. He was about to let it go completely but then he heard Ling's next words.

"I think Football-niichan is Sakura-oneechan's boyfriend!"

He whipped his head around to face Ling just as Fanren readjusted his position so he wouldn't see Xiao Lang's expression. Fanren shot him a warning glance that clearly told him Fanren would extort a very harsh punishment from him if Ling ever saw that look on his face.

"He's a kid," Eriol whispered. Xiao Lang ignored him. All his attentions were focused on Ling right now.

"Why do you say that?" Fanren asked him softly. She was trying to keep them out of the conversation but Xiao Lang didn't really need to hear what was being said. He could read lips after all.

Ling didn't seem to get his mother's hint as he continued to speak loudly and excitedly. "Because they looked so close! Sakura-oneechan gave him hugs always and they even shared their lunch! Football-niichan can cook too! He cooked their lunch and it looked better than the food they serve at Grandma's! He even gave me some of the pudding he made. And then he and Sakura-oneechan baked cookies for everyone. We ate it all with milk. It was so good, Mama!"

Xiao Lang stood up. He didn't care if Ling was just a kid. He needed to interrogate him about this _Football-niichan. _

His sister noticed him move and stood up just as he did, carrying her son in her arms protectively. "Why don't we talk about this in your room, Ling?" she suggested as she made her way to the door.

"Doesn't Mama have paperwork to finish?" Ling only asked. He was oblivious to what Xiao Lang was planning and to what Fanren was doing to save her son from it. She gave Xiao Lang another warning glance and Xiao Lang stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no, I'm done," she answered immediately.

"Yay! I want football shoes, Mama!" Ling said just as she opened the doors.

"Right, let's talk about that later, huh?"

"See you, Uncle Xiao Lang!" Ling managed to shout before the door closed on them.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Eriol said as soon as the doors shut close.

He sat back in his chair angrily. "I'm gone for two days and already someone tries to muscle in! Must I keep her locked up somewhere?"

_I have to get to the bottom of this. I won't let anyone else have her. _

"Let's tone down the psycho all right, Xiao Lang?" Eriol suggested with a little laugh.

Xiao Lang let out an exhausted sigh. It really wasn't like him acting this way. But then again, he didn't appreciate anyone trying to steal Sakura away. He'd be calm with regards to anything but this. He should have known it would be too good to be true that no one showed any interest in her. He himself saw how her beauty forced people to look at her. If they got to know her, they'd be ensnared for sure. He didn't want or need anyone trying to get in the way. Sakura was his and he wasn't willing to share.

He ignored Eriol and took out his phone. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer. The call wouldn't connect. He waited for a few more seconds. He tried another time and got the same result. Eriol watched him silently as he tried a third, fourth and then a fifth time. Still no answer. He dropped his phone on the table with a frustrated grunt.

"No reply, I assume," Eriol said as he went through the files stacked in front of him. He didn't seem to care about the dilemma Xiao Lang was going through now. He was about to say something but Eriol beat him to it. "You'll see her tomorrow so you can get this thing clear. I'm surprised this has only hit you now though. Sakura can easily charm her way into anyone's heart."

"I'm well aware of that," Xiao Lang answered with a frown.

Eriol simply smiled at him. "You'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

Xiao Lang was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Area near the playground

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

June 3, 2009

8:00 AM

* * *

Xiao Lang had tried to call her a few more times last night but she did not answer as well. He was too restless waiting for the morning so he only had a few hours of sleep. He had intended to come much earlier but Fanren told him that the school was probably not even open yet. He agreed to her demand to let her son sleep in a little more. He had almost jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived at Ling's school. Xiao Lang had to control himself as he walked with his nephew to the classroom. As soon as they reached it, he was disappointed with what he saw. It wasn't Sakura greeting the students arriving.

Ling walked up to the teacher and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei. Sakura-oneechan isn't around?"

"Good morning!" the teacher greeted as she patted Ling's head gently. "Kinomoto-sensei is on a day off."

Xiao Lang had to keep his face impassive despite his frustration. He had wanted to see her.

_Great. Must everything be against me today?_

Ling was similarly disappointed. "Really? She isn't coming?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

His nephew went back to where Xiao Lang stood and tugged at his sleeve. "I wanna go home now, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang had to raise an eyebrow at his nephew's request. As much as he understood how he felt, Xiao Lang knew that Fanren would not approve of him skipping class because of such a reason.

"No, I won't allow that."

"But Sakura-oneechan isn't here!" Ling complained. Xiao Lang was glad he didn't say it loud enough for the substitute to hear.

"That's true, however, your main reason for coming here is to study. Did you forget?"

Ling pouted. "School isn't fun if Sakura-oneechan isn't here. I was going to ask when Football-niichan was coming again."

_Enough of this person. You won't be on that bastard's side any more._

Xiao Lang crossed his arms across his chest and looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, when you finish the school year, you might not get to see Sakura anymore."

Ling's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What? No…"

"That's true. She'll have new students and you'll have a new sensei. You have to go to a different school," Xiao Lang said casually despite the growing despair his nephew was showing.

"I won't leave, Uncle Xiao Lang! I want to stay here."

"Your mother won't agree to that I'm sure."

"But…" Ling said dejectedly.

Xiao Lang pretended not to care about his nephew's plight. "Yes. Sakura might get a new favorite student. It won't be you anymore."

"What do I do, Uncle Xiao Lang?" Ling looked up at Xiao Lang with pleading eyes.

_You aren't the only one who can manipulate little kids, Fanren._

He knelt down so his face was level with Ling's. "There is a way around that though."

"What is it, Uncle Xiao Lang?" Ling's grip on his sleeve tightened.

Xiao Lang had to stop himself from smiling. "Things would be different if Sakura was _my_ girlfriend though."

Ling stared at him as if he could not understand what he was saying.

"If that was the case, I could bring her to you anytime you want. That way, even if she isn't your sensei anymore, you could see her as much as you want. I can even let her sleep over in your house and you can sleep beside her."

_I'll make an exception for you._

"Really?" Ling asked. The excitement in his eyes there for everyone to see.

"Really."

"Then what do I have to do, Uncle Xiao Lang? What can I do to help?"

Xiao Lang finally smiled. "You just have to tell me if Football-niichan comes over here. You know how to send SMS messages now, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then just send me one when he's over here."

_I won't let that person get any farther than he already has._

Ling nodded. "Okay! I'll do my best, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang gave his head a few pats before standing up again. "That's good. You should go to your classroom now."

"Okay!" Ling hugged his legs and Xiao Lang smiled even wider. "I still like you much better than Football-niichan, Uncle Xiao Lang!"

"Thank you," he said with a little laugh.

_Nice to know I have someone on my side._

"I'm going now, Uncle Xiao Lang," Ling said as he released him.

"Go. Your mother will be picking you up later, all right?"

"Okay! Bye-bye, Uncle Xiao Lang!" he said with a wave before he ran back to where the sensei was waiting.

Xiao Lang watched him as he disappeared into the classroom. He steeled himself for another day without Sakura.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Lobby of the first floor

Amamiya Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

June 3, 2009

2:27 PM

* * *

The car stopped and Eriol got out slowly. He finally arrived at the Amamiya offices. He laughed a little knowing that Xiao Lang was ecstatic he wouldn't be around for a while. Eriol had been milking the _Football-niichan _incident for all it had been worth. He had been making unwelcome comments about him all morning. He was rewarded with the sight of an angry and very jealous Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang could hide the anger easily enough but it was his jealousy that always made Eriol laugh. He had been doing this to hide his own uneasiness at the news. He wasn't surprised that someone had shown interest in Sakura but he thought that Xiao Lang had already made measures to ensure that no one else would go near her. They had been out together several times after all. Surely people knew that Sakura was more or less taken. His mind refused to believe that Sakura flirted with just about anyone. It just didn't seem in her character to do so.

He sighed audibly at the direction his thoughts had gone. He had always been preoccupied thinking about Xiao Lang and Sakura's case these past few days. It was like some big project he, Kaho and the Li sisters were doing. He always cared what happened to them. He sighed once more and concentrated on his current task.

He didn't usually come to this place so Eriol was feeling a bit lost with the geography of the Amamiya Main Office. Kaho was the one assigned to this account but she was out doing personal business for Yelan Li so Eriol was left to do her job today. He was here in order to get some the files Kaho needed for her report. His arrival was unannounced so he wasn't surprised that the people here weren't paying any attention to him. He walked to what looked to him like the receptionist. The entrance was visible from here so Eriol knew that the receptionist was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon," he said with his best smile. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm here to pick up some files for Kaho Mizuki. She's working for Li Industries. I was told get in touch with the office of the Vice-President for External Affairs. She won't be able to make it I'm afraid so I'm her proxy for the day."

"Is that so, Sir? Wait a minute and I'll get a hold of the people she works with."

"That's fine, Thank you."

Eriol watched as she picked up the phone and started dialling. He looked around and was impressed with the look of the place. Tasteful but still flaunting off their wealth. He wished some of the Li Offices were like this. Unfortunately, the Lis liked to be gaudy. They were an ancient family and they liked to show it off. Eriol's gaze wandered around but stopped as he saw two people alight from a car that just parked at the entrance.

It was Sakura Kinomoto and Touya Amamiya.

He felt his jaw drop slightly. This wasn't something he expected. He blinked a few times just to be sure. It was still them. Sakura was dressed beautifully in a floral summer dress. Her hair was done up and she looked radiant. He watched her face as she conversed with her companion. You could easily tell from the smiles she gave him and the way they stood close that they weren't just acquaintances. There was affection in the way they interacted. He saw someone hand Touya a phone which he subsequently gave to Sakura. Sakura received the phone with a laugh and embraced Touya. Touya returned her hug. Eriol watched, mesmerized, as Sakura leaned up and placed a small peck on Touya's cheek. Touya then led her back into the car.

"Sir?"

Eriol tore his gaze away from them and faced the receptionist again. He kept a smile on despite his shocked state. "Yes?"

She returned his smile. "Someone will be down in a moment, Sir."

"Thank you," he said absently and turned to look back at the entrance. The car that Sakura rode was gone and he saw Touya Amamiya walking towards them.

He stopped beside Eriol and spoke with the receptionist. "Good afternoon," he said with a nod.

"Good afternoon, Touya-sama," she answered with a slight blush.

"Did anything come for me when I was away?"

"No, Sir!"

Touya turned to Eriol. Eriol was still trying to kick-start his brain after what he just saw.

"We've met before, yes?"

It took a second before Eriol realized he was being addressed. "Yes, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, from Li Industries."

"Ah, you were with the Lis in Hong Kong." He extended his hand towards Eriol and Eriol took it automatically. "How may we help you?"

"Sir, he's here to pick up Mizuki-san's files," the receptionist answered for him and Eriol was a little surprised at how she just butt into their conversation like that,

"Is that so? Mizuki-san won't be coming?" Touya didn't seem to mind the woman's brazen attitude.

"She is doing something for Madam Yelan so she is indisposed for today," Eriol answered before the woman could say something again. It was clear that the woman fancied Touya. It was natural for her to try and find some way to interact with him. Deplorable behavior. Touya seemed lenient with her though.

"Oh, I see," was all Touya said.

"Who should I call, Touya-sama? I talked to Tanioka-san and he said he'll get back to me."

"Call Jin. He'll know what to do. I'm heading back up."

The receptionist smiled at Touya. "Did you have a good lunch date, Sir?"

Eriol decided to forget being ignored and just listen in on the conversation. He'd get more information like this.

Touya stared at her for one second before answering. "You are gossiping at work."

"Sorry, Sir. Although I wouldn't actually call that gossiping. If I said that you had a good lunch date then that would sound as though I'm stating a fact based on my observations. Sakura-sama looked like she had a good time."

"Of course. Who do you think she was with?" Touya said with a shake of his head. Eriol didn't like the confidence he heard in his words. "Anyway, I'm probably the only one who will let that slide. Don't let anyone else catch you."

"Thank you, Sir!" the receptionist smiled in reply.

Touya turned back to Eriol and gave a bow. "I apologize for that, I'll have the files sent down immediately."

"Right. Thank you very much," Eriol managed to say.

"Thank you," he replied and the headed towards the elevators.

Eriol could not hold his curiosity back. He had to know how Sakura was related to Touya Amamiya. He put on his best smile once more and turned to the receptionist. "Excuse me. Could I ask a question?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"About that woman he was with…"

"I don't gossip at work, Sir."

Eriol wanted to roll his eyes. "All right, then could you answer this one question?"

"If I know the answer, Sir, I'd be glad to oblige."

He made himself as charming as possible. He had to get information out of her somehow. "Do they meet each other often?" When he saw that she was hesitating, he smiled at her once more. "It's a yes or no question. You can give me that little bit of information, yes?"

It was a few seconds before she answered. "Yes."

"Yes, you can give me that information or yes, they see each other often?"

"The latter," she said simply.

That was the kind of information Eriol needed. He would have to investigate more on this, though. "I see. Thank you."

"Hiiragizawa-sama?"

Eriol turned to the person that just called him. "Yes?"

The man who just arrived bowed deeply. "I apologize. I'm Jin Uzuki, Touya-sama's aide." He looked at the receptionist. "Saori! You should have led him to the reception room!" He looked back at Eriol and bowed once more. "I deeply apologize for our disrespect, Sir."

"It's nothing really. Miss Saori was proving to be quite good company."

Jin Uzuki looked dubious but let it go. "If you say so, Sir. Anyway, here are the files. "

"Thank you very much," Eriol said as he took them.

"Thank you as well, Sir," he said with a bow.

"I'll be taking off now then. Thank you Jin, Saori. You were both a great help today."

Eriol took out his phone to call the car. First it was that thing with Football-niichan and now there was this thing with Touya Amamiya. Xiao Lang just could not catch a break.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Xiao Lang's room

Fujiawara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

June 3, 2009

6:45 PM

* * *

Xiao Lang almost let out a sigh of relief as his call finally connected. He had been trying to call Sakura's phone since this morning. He had a few seconds to collect his thoughts and control his emotions before she picked up. He didn't imagine how being away from her for so short a time could be so nerve-wracking. He had lasted much longer before but that was before he knew he had rivals around.

"Hello? Syaoran?" he heard her familiar voice and he could not help but smile. He had been longing to hear her voice.

"Good evening," he said evenly.

"Good evening. Haven't seen you in a while," she answered happily.

She had no idea of the turmoil she had caused him. He didn't care though. She could do whatever she wanted to him and he knew he would come crawling back. If only to hear her voice like this.

"It was only two days," he replied.

_Two infinitely long days._

"I guess," she said with a little laugh and Xiao Lang felt the butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. "You weren't so well when you left before so I was a bit worried."

"I've never been better." Her worry for him made him happy. She cared for him at least.

"Hmm… You do sound a lot better."

Her voice was doing its usual magic. He sat on his bed and felt all his muscles start to relax. "I tried calling you but I couldn't connect earlier."

"Was this last night?"

_Last night, as soon as I got up this morning, at morning tea time, at lunch time, during our afternoon coffee break..._

"Yes."

Sakura laughed. Xiao Lang could only imagine what she looked like. "Sorry, I forgot my phone at work. I had someone get it back since I wasn't there today."

_That's one mystery solved._

"Oh, yes, we missed you this morning,"

"I was on a day off!" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Your reliever said much the same."

"Is there a problem with me being gone?" she asked.

_Yes. I leave you for 2 days and I hear talk of you cuddling up to another person._

He was glad he could always use Ling to cover up his own desires and emotions. "Ling lost all motivation to go to school when he found out that you wouldn't be there. I had to do a last minute pep talk about the importance of education."

Sakura laughed on the other line and he felt more butterflies appear in his stomach. "Whoops, that must have been tough."

"You don't seem to be bothered by this."

"Well, I can understand, I guess. I was also super attached to my dad and brother when I was little. "

The butterflies disappeared when he heard her say the word "attached". He then remembered everything Ling said last night. Before he could stop himself, he was already speaking. "He was also spouting something about a football-niichan." As soon as the words finished tumbling out, Xiao Lang wanted to end the phone call right then. Even he could hear the jealousy dripping from every letter of what he just said.

"Football-niichan?" He breathed a silent sigh of relief when she answered him. She sounded as if she didn't hear his slip just then. She paused for a second longer before bursting into giggles. Xiao Lang wished he could see her face right then. "Oh! You mean Niisan?"

"Niisan?" Xiao Lang repeated.

"Yes. That was my brother. I begged him to help my class. We don't have sports at all in the curriculum so I wanted to change things up. I asked permission of course."

Xiao Lang felt so stupid for getting worked up over her brother. He laughed at himself.

"Syaoran?"

"I'm all right. I just remembered something. Ling enjoyed himself very well. He was begging Fanren to buy him football shoes that very evening. He seemed very excited about the next time he could play."

"Really? I'm sorry if it caused trouble."

"It wasn't anything. Fanren herself was saying how good it was that you thought of such a thing."

Xiao Lang was gracious with his praise this time. He could afford to be a little generous. Ruling out the possibility that _Football-niichan_ could get in the way made him very happy. He was still a bit annoyed though. His mental image of her brother as this peaky, ugly man with bad teeth was destroyed. If Ling was too be believed, he was a tall, cool man who looked much better than he did. This did not settle well with him. He also felt jealous of how close they were. For Ling to think they were in a relationship, they had to be really close.

"That's great!" Her voice brought him back to reality.

He knew she would be smiling now. Suddenly, it wasn't just enough to hear her voice. "I intend to make a full report on my activities in the last 48 hours. Are you interested?"

"What?"

"Come join me for dinner and I'll ease whatever worry you have over my well-being."

"I wasn't worried," he heard her say.

He smiled even though it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Oh? I seem to recall you saying so approximately 2 minutes into our conversation."

"Ugh. Fine," she said, defeated.

"You sound as if I tricked you into agreeing."

"Did I? Sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll look forward to it." She sounded genuinely happy.

He wanted to hear her voice more but he knew the sooner he ended the call, the sooner he could sleep and see her in the morning. "I have a bit of work to finish so I have to cut our conversation short."

"No worries. I'll get my report tomorrow after all."

He paused a bit before speaking again. "Then… tomorrow."

"Yup. I'll see you!"

He waited for her to end the call and he flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He had never remembered a time where he was so impatient for it to be morning.

_Let it be tomorrow. I can't wait to see you._

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Somehow I'm not so satisfied with this chapter. Meh, I'll make it up on the next one. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you have the time. Ja ne! :D


	26. Discovery

**Author's note: **Super long chapter done in record time!

For the people who just started reading the story and followed and /or put it on their favorites, thanks so much. I love you all! :D

Now for the reviews…

**To ah… all "Guests": **I'm updating now. Hope you weren't waiting too long. Thank you for your review. :)

**To Littlepuppylost: **I'm sorry (hides behind a tree)! Real life was really hectic. I updated faster now (and it's a long chapter to boot). The problems are already starting in this chapter. The perspectives are also going to start being all over the place. The latter part of the chapter happens at the same time as Chapter 27 (I'm writing it now) so you might not get it at the start. Anyway, thank you for your review and enjoy the chapter! :D

**To nadia alaska: **I'm a Science major. I never took Econ units. Don't forget to rest your eyes for 30 seconds after 30 minutes of looking at the screen. I busted my eyes with my videogames and computer stuff since I wasn't careful. Reading this story from the start will take **hours**. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story. Thank you for your review. :D

**To Laury rose: **I hope the chapter answers some of your questions. I wish I were still on vacation, too, haha. Thanks for the review!

This next one's a long one, just a heads-up. Anyway, enjoy!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. I don't get any monetary compensation no matter how hard I work on writing long chapters. :(

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 26: Discovery**

Kaho's room

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

June 3, 2009

5:40 PM

* * *

Eriol finally saw his cousin sitting alone on the day bed in her room. It was always Kaho he went to whenever he found himself lost and confused. He knocked on the door frame a few times to announce his presence. Kaho turned to face him and acknowledged his unsaid request with a nod. He sat down beside her and looked onto the same scenery she had been looking at moments before. Kaho was lucky that her room overlooked the gardens of the Li Main House.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Eriol said, not bothering to look back at his cousin.

Kaho's presence was sparse ever since they returned to Japan. She had been busy dealing with the Amamiyas as well as Yelan's personal requests. Eriol purposely sought her out tonight to seek her wisdom. Kaho always had the best head on her shoulders.

"Good evening, Eriol," was all she said.

He finally turned to face her. "I don't know why exactly but you've been distant to me and everyone else lately."

She simply cocked her head to the side. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"I see," he said with a nod.

"You seem to be having the same problem," she said without even bothering to face him.

Eriol smiled. Kaho always knew him better than anyone else. He never had to hide anything from her.

"You always knew me best, cousin."

"Indeed."

"Like you, I'm trying to hide out from Xiao Lang and the rest. If they see me like this, they'll know that something is wrong."

He had suspicions that Kaho was doing something like this.

"That means you think that something is definitely wrong," she replied.

He shrugged and just let out what had been bothering him. "I was thinking of a way to convince you to come with me and confront Sakura about her flirtatious ways." Only Kaho's eyes moved. She stared at him for a good minute before turning away again. "And you dismiss me just like that, eh? I need someone to help me, Kaho."

"What in the world did you eat to make you think like that?" she asked with a sigh.

Eriol decided to tell her everything he saw. "Xiao Lang sent me to the Amamiya offices to get the files you asked for yesterday."

"Oh," she answered simply.

"Let's say that things there have opened my eyes. I didn't expect to see what I did. I'm still working out everything in my head."

"Suffering on your own again?" she wasn't facing him but Eriol could see her smiling.

"No, Kaho. I'm telling this to you now so you can suffer with me."

"That's cruel, cousin."

"We've always done it like this though." Despite her words, Eriol knew Kaho didn't think this at all. They always told each other everything. They always suffered together.

"We have indeed," Kaho said with a little laugh. She looked at him before speaking, "Continue."

Eriol took a deep breath. "Anyway, long story short, I think that Sakura is seeing other people besides Xiao Lang."

"Is she exclusive to Xiao Lang anyway?" Kaho asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stopped and thought about this. "I assume she should be. Xiao Lang should have gotten that point across, yes?"

Kaho smiled. "Wouldn't Xiao Lang be too love struck to mention things like that? He'd forget everything when he's with her. And they don't go out that often. I think Xiao Lang will start being serious about this courtship starting now so he'll probably start claiming exclusivity only then."

"So you're saying Sakura can see anyone she wants before that?" he asked.

"How are you so sure of your suspicions?"

She had not been there when Ling told them about his wonderful sports day at school. He filled her in.

"Well, there's this issue of Football-niichan."

"Football…niichan?"

Eriol nodded. "Some person Ling met at school. He came at Sakura's recommendation apparently. He taught her students football. Ling is very, very fond of him."

"I fail to see your point," she said as her eyebrows drew together slightly.

"Ling thinks that this man is Sakura's boyfriend because of the way they were interacting. Eating together, hugging and whatnot."

"I see."

"Is that all you're going to say, Kaho?"

She completely ignored what he just said. "You said people. Are there more?"

It was Eriol's turn to frown. His cousin was acting a little odd today. Her loyalty to the Li Family was second to none. The things he was saying should be of interest to her. She was acting like the view outside was more important. Still, he continued his story. "I mentioned that I went to the Amamiyas."

"Oh, yes. And?"

"I saw Touya Amamiya today."

Kaho looked surprised. "That's news. He told me he had an engagement that would last until after lunch today."

Eriol wondered since when had Kaho been privy to the schedule of their business associate. Kaho just gave him more information he could use against Sakura. "Then that must have been it,"

"What must have been it?" she asked.

"I saw Sakura with him today," Eriol explained.

"Oh."

Eriol didn't like how Kaho was just dismissing the things that have been plaguing him the entire day. He needed to get her to see things from his perspective. "Judging from their proximity and the affectionate glances she was throwing his way, I doubt they were mere acquaintances. I also managed to hear that they meet often."

"So you're harboring these kinds of thoughts towards Sakura then."

He let out a tired sigh. "What were you to do in my situation? The sight unnerved me. Xiao Lang was already so jealous over that football man. What more when he actually knows his rival? Sakura's cruel, too. Egging Xiao Lang on like that. I'd like to get angry at her but I remember how she's like and I can't imagine that such a girl would do something like that. I don't know what to think. I don't want any of the Lis to see me when my thoughts are so conflicted. Sakura seems like a flawless gem to them after all. I'd hate to be the one to destroy that. "

Kaho listened to him patiently. Her answer wasn't what Eriol wanted to hear, however. "I don't particularly think she's egging Xiao Lang on. She's just kind."

"It wasn't just kindness that I saw today. There was real affection between her and Touya. What if she's been playing Xiao Lang for a fool? What if she's an Amamiya spy working her magic on Xiao Lang to get things to happen between the two families? I can't get those kinds of thoughts out of my head, Kaho. "

"That's unfortunate. But I don't think that's the case."

"She's still on that pedestal despite everything I've said?" Her answers frustrated him. She was supposed to be just as angry as he was about the situation. He looked at his cousin for a few moments and realized something. "You're hiding something, Kaho."

Kaho rolled her eyes. "Of course, I am. Why do you think I'm separating myself from everyone. I'm the same as you. I'm thinking of something and I don't want them to find out what it is. It was stupid of me to have sworn myself to secrecy. "

"Sworn yourself to secrecy?" he asked.

She nodded and then continued. "Yes. Now I'm tormented because my loyalties and my pride are being put on a scale."

"You'd choose pride," Eriol said immediately. Kaho would always choose her pride over everything else.

Kaho let out an angry huff. It was one of the very few times Eriol saw her do so. "I know. That's why I'm so angry at myself."

He had been so lost in his own worries that Eriol didn't bother to think about Kaho's own problems. "Do you want someone to share in your misery?"

Kaho turned and met his gaze. "I need you to promise me that what I tell you doesn't reach anybody else, Eriol."

Eriol could not easily give her this. "But if it's an important matter and they need to know-"

"Pride or your loyalty?"

He met her gaze for a few more seconds. He sighed. "Loyalty to you, Kaho."

Kaho seemed satisfied. "Thank you. The only good thing about this bit of information is that it would ease your fears."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't need to worry about Sakura. She isn't seeing anyone else."

The events of the past few days didn't exactly make Kaho's declaration so believable. "Then who are these two people she's been seen with?"

His cousin pursed her lips. "Those two people are one and the same."

"Touya Amamiya is football-niichan?!" he almost cried out.

Kaho gave him a distasteful look. "Must you call him that? It sounds so childish."

Eriol grinned. "I'm sorry. The name aggravated Xiao Lang the most so it stuck with me."

"Were you teasing him?" she asked with a little smile.

Eriol gave a shrug. "Maybe. Anyway, you were saying?" The things Kaho were saying were very interesting.

"Stop teasing him. He has a lot of problems on his plate now," Kaho scolded. "As I was saying, Touya was late for our meeting 2 days ago. He came in wearing a jersey and spikes. Apparently, he was coaching a kindergarten class. He was teaching them how to play football. "

The facts matched perfectly. But if what Ling said was true then it meant trouble for Xiao Lang. "Oh, no way. This is even worse, Kaho! If he's gone to such lengths then -"

Kaho cut him off before he could go on. "Another thing, Touya's name isn't Amamiya."

That took Eriol by surprise. "It isn't?"

"His name is Touya Kinomoto."

Only one thing registered in Eriol's brain. "They're secretly married?!"

She gave Eriol a look that said she wanted to hit him. "Are you trying to be funny, Eriol?"

"No, but you said-"

"Sakura is his sister! Sakura Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto are children of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamiya. No family on their father's side because their father was an orphan. On their mother's side they have grandparents Juri and Junichi Amamiya and great-grandfather Masaki Amamiya, present head of the Amamiya Zaibatsu."

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. "She's an Amamiya princess!?"

Kaho nodded. "She is. Dealing with her is trickier than you'd think. Not only is she under the protection of the Amamiya family, she's also under the protection of the Daidouji Family. She and Tomoyo are cousins. "

Eriol remembered the times he was with Daiduji and several things presented themselves to him. Why didn't he see earlier? "That explains a lot." He looked at his cousin seriously. This wasn't something they had to keep secret. "They have to know this, Kaho."

"You promised me, Eriol."

Eriol regretted making that promise. He never broke his promises to Kaho. "I know but-"

Kaho gave him an apologetic smile. She knew she was making things hard for him. "I'm sorry, I promised them that I wouldn't reveal it."

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked, frustrated.

"I didn't know it was her. They never referred to her by name. I was only able to piece things together at the end and it was already too late."

"Is she an Amamiya spy after all?"

Kaho shook her head. "I doubt that. From what I've been told, Sakura and Touya have been kept away by their parents. That's why we haven't heard of Touya before this venture with their family."

"So he's an outsider."

"In a way. It explains the contemptuous glances they give him every now and then. He doesn't care though. "

Eriol eyed his cousin carefully. He felt as if there was some connection she had with Touya Kinomoto that extended beyond business associates. "You seem to know Touya very well."

"It's because I've been working with him. He made me promise not to speak of his sister to anyone. Their parents wished to distance themselves from the Amamiya name. I did not know it was Sakura so I agreed. Much to my chagrin."

He watched her for a few more seconds. There was definitely something going on that he did not know. He let it go in the meantime and focused on the things he learned. "Xiao Lang's even more capable than I thought. He goes and finds a secret Amamiya heiress. Without even trying, he ends up finding one of the most desirable women in their circle."

Kaho gave a small laugh. "And that is exactly why they would like her connection to the Amamiya name hidden."

Eriol understood. "So no one would take advantage of her, yes?"

"Yes."

Because of the things he just learned, Eriol was feeling ashamed of how he had thought of Sakura earlier. She was truly in a league of her own. "I'd thought badly of her just a few minutes ago and now I'm completely in awe of her. She knows of course?"

"Why do you think she was at the Amamiya offices? Touya told me that Masaki Amamiya often goes out with her. He was probably with them when you saw them. Probably left in the car or something."

"A hidden gem," he said under his breath. "And you don't want them to know this?"

"I promised, Eriol. What can I do?"

He could see that Kaho was conflicted about this as well. Still, his cousin's pride and honor amazed him. "Your pride is so annoyingly admirable."

"I feel much the same," she said with a wry smile. "I think Sakura will be introduced though."

"When?"

"Masaki Amamiya said something about introducing her during the party to commemorate the completion of our joint venture."

That would be unexpected. The chaos that would happen would also be unexpected. "That's interesting," he said simply. He was smiling while thinking of the possibilities.

Kaho seemed to catch on to what he was thinking. "What's more interesting is that Touya is hell bent on protecting his sister. His protection extends to scaring away her potential suitors."

His smile turned wolfish. "Is that so?" He was slowly changing his mind. Maybe keeping things secret would let him see a good show soon.

"I've seen first-hand how devoted he is to his family."

"That would be an interesting sight," he said with a laugh.

He was glad to know that Kaho was thinking along the same lines. "I know. It's the only thing I'm looking forward to."

Eriol sat in silence for a few minutes. He was thinking of his best course of action. He wanted to tell them about Sakura but the possible encounter of Xiao Lang and Touya was just too enticing to pass up. "All right, you've convinced me. I'll suffer with you, Cousin."

"Thank you, Eriol," she said softly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"If they start bringing on the fisticuffs, who do you think would win?" he asked with a grin.

"Touya definitely," she answered immediately.

"No confidence in Xiao Lang?" he said with a laugh.

"Touya has been training."

"Ah… football." Eriol had to laugh. He had been so conflicted before and now he was just looking forward to a good show.

"Yes, football," she repeated.

Still, the Amamiya's were surprisingly good. They were able to hide such a big secret. And what's more amazing was that it took Eriol and Kaho this long to figure things out. They were paid to find out things about people. "They got us good, Kaho."

"I know," she said in agreement.

The both of them kept silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Eriol was now looking back at all the times he had been with Sakura, looking for things he might have missed. When his thoughts drifted to when they first saw her, Eriol froze. What had she been doing there? She was visiting, of course. He then remembered that it was only Shuichi Kimura's grave that was newly cleaned and had fresh flowers and burning incense. It couldn't be, could it? He remembered that he had thought of a possible connection early on but he had forgotten to follow up on it.

"What is it?" Kaho asked. She must have noticed how he had frozen up.

It was a second before he answered. "I'm not sure. I'll find out more and then fill you in." He didn't have any proof and he didn't want to burden Kaho with his suspicions.

"Does it have to do with Shuichi Kimura?"

Eriol turned and met his cousin's piercing gaze. "It's rare that that name comes from your mouth, Kaho."

"I hate brooding alone. I tend to think too much. Things I've forgotten or things I haven't paid attention to resurface in my head. It makes it easier to piece things together. We're similar in that regard."

"I sometimes hate it when you can read me so well."

"So I was right." He had confirmed her suspicions. It was so like them to come to the same conclusion.

"That means you were thinking of him as well," he said.

"… Only in passing."

The implications of this were disastrous.

Eriol shook his head and spoke. "If it were so and you were thinking the same, don't you think it would be too cruel a coincidence?"

"I doubt she knows," Kaho replied.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Xiao Lang would never talk about it for one."

"That's true," Eriol answered with a nod.

"And…" Kaho sighed before continuing. "Like you said, it would be too cruel a coincidence."

"There's still a chance our conjectures are wrong, Kaho." Eriol didn't want to see Kaho so distressed. If something could shake Kaho then it would be much worse for everyone else. Eriol decided that he needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. There was only one person he could go to now.

Kaho saw the determined look on his face. "I see you're off to find the exact numerical value of those chances."

"I'll go to Tomoyo Daidouji."

"She won't speak."

Eriol knew that but he knew ways to extract information from people that did not involve talking. Kaho knew this as well. "She doesn't need to."

"True that."

The silence built between them once more as they were both lost in thought. In time, Eriol decided that they would gain more notice if they were both gone too long. With the secrets they were now keeping, they could not afford to attract attention to themselves.

"Have you gained confidence in facing them tonight?" he asked after a time.

"Give me a few moments more," Kaho answered.

Eriol smiled and held his cousin's hand. "Then we'll leave together."

She gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you."

"For you, Kaho, anything."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Several meters from Sakura's classroom

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

June 4, 2009

8:02 AM

* * *

The first thing Sakura always did at work was welcome her students. She liked this because she could meet with their parents and relatives and get to know more about them. This time she was a little more agitated than before. She was going to get to see Syaoran again after a long time. He had called her last night just as she was accompanying her grandparents to shop for a new car. She had been worried about him since the time he left their house. She was anxious to hear about what happened to him. She would never say it out loud but just hearing his voiced relieved her. He sounded so much better. They had arranged to meet tonight so he could tell Sakura what happened. Even if she and her grandparents got home after midnight, she still couldn't sleep despite her exhaustion. Just the thought of seeing him again made her restless somehow. She was hardly able to sleep a wink last night.

"Good morning!" she heard, just as she felt someone attach themselves to her legs. She blushed. She had been so distracted that she didn't notice anything else. She looked down and saw Ling clinging on to her. She smiled and slowly disentangled his hands from her legs. She knelt down so they were level but as soon as she did, Ling wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He felt so warm.

"What's wrong, hm?" she asked as she stroked his hair gently.

"I missed you, Sakura-oneechan," he whispered and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you. I missed you all, too."

"Good morning." She didn't know why her face heated up as soon as she heard Syaoran's voice. She was glad Ling was acting as cover.

Sakura lifted Ling up and hoping her face wasn't too red, finally faced him. He was in his usual suit and his smile was the same as it had always been. He looked completely different from the man who had appeared at their door days ago. His voice over the phone told her that much but seeing him now eased all her worry. "Good morning," she greeted him. "You do look better. I'm relieved."

"I said as much last night," he answered.

_The same as before._

"Seeing is believing after all."

He gave her a half-smile in response. "You do remember you'd be mine tonight, right?"

_Yup, definitely the same. He's saying the same crazy things again._

Sakura colored but she ignored the feeling. She returned his smile. "Yeah, I did. There's this new restaurant that opened. I'm looking forward to using you as my meal ticket. It looks like a swanky place after all."

Syaoran pretended to look hurt. "You brush me off so easily."

"Sensei! Sensei!"

She looked to her classroom and heard her students calling out to her.

"Oh, it's time for class!" She had completely forgotten the time. "Sorry, Syaoran! Later all right?" She was actually grateful that she had to leave. She didn't know why but she felt really embarrassed facing him. Just as she was about to enter the classroom, she stole a glance at where he was. Even from this distance she knew he was smiling at her. She gave a small bow and entered the room.

She set Ling down and wondered why he was so silent. The boy was usually a little chatterbox. "Ling, are you all right?"

"Sakura-oneechan…" he trailed off. He was twiddling his thumbs and Sakura wondered why. Ling was never fidgety.

She waited for him to continue. He looked really troubled and Sakura was worried. She knelt down so she could face him. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked up at her with teary eyes. "Sakura-oneechan, if I finish here will you not like me anymore?"

"What are you saying?" she asked in surprise.

"Uncle Xiao Lang said if I'm not your student then you won't like me anymore."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. "He told you something like that?"

He nodded. "He said that I can't see you anymore once I finish here. He said that once I graduate here then I can't go back. Ever."

She hugged him tightly. "That's not true."

"But Uncle Xiao Lang-"

"Forget what he told you, all right? It was a mean, mean joke."

"Then… then…"

Sakura released him and wiped away his tears. "I'll always like you."

"…Really?" he asked, the uncertainty plain in his voice.

"Really."

"Really really?" he asked with a little sniffle.

She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug again. "Really really."

"I love you, Sakura-oneechan."

"I love you, too. Stop crying now, all right?" she said softly. She felt him nod and hug her tighter. She held him until he let go of her himself. He was smiling again when she faced him.

"Thank you, Sakura-oneechan."

"You're very welcome," she answered with a smile.

Ling was flushed from crying but Sakura knew he'd be better in a bit.

"I'll go help everyone with the bunnies, Sakura-oneechan."

"Okay, you do that."

She watched him go to his classmates.

_That Syaoran is going to get an earful from me._

She couldn't believe that Syaoran would say such a thing to his own nephew. She'd definitely have to straighten him out this afternoon. She'd worry about him later though. She had to focus on her work first. She followed her students out as they took care of their class pets. Class went on as usual. Before they could move on to their third subject, Sakura noticed that Ling was sitting alone in a corner of the room. She left the other kids with something to do before going to Ling. She sat down beside him and reached for his hand. As soon as she held it Ling moved to embrace her.

"I don't feel so good, Sakura-oneechan."

Sakura looked at him closely and noticed that he did not look well at all. She placed her palm on his forehead and felt his temperature.

"You're burning up!"

"It's so hot, Sakura-oneechan," he said in a breathless voice.

Sakura immediately carried him to the sofa. She was angry at herself for not noticing earlier. She remembered that he felt hot when she held him this morning and then she remembered that he had looked flushed just an hour ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. I'll call your Uncle now, all right? Stay here."

He surprised her by grabbing on to her hand with incredible force. "No! Please no!" he pleaded.

Sakura was confused at his reaction. "What?"

In the same breathless voice, he answered, "I can't go to Uncle Xiao Lang when I'm sick. Mama says no." He started to cry and Sakura wiped away his tears.

"But-"

"No, Sakura-oneechan," he said as he shook his head violently.

"Then your mother… Would that be all right?"

When he nodded, Sakura immediately rushed to her phone and dialed Fanren's number.

Fanren picked up on the first right. "Sakura? Such a pleasure to hear from you."

"Fanren-san, Ling's isn't feeling so well. I think he came down with something. He's weak and he has a fever."

"Is that so? The poor dear." She could hear the concern in Fanren's voice.

"Could you have someone take him home please? I think he really needs to rest."

"I'm on my way now," she told Sakura. She heard arguing from the background. "Ignore them, Sakura," Fanren said and Sakura only nodded.

"Thank you, Fanren-san."

"Thank you as well, Sakura. Please tell him I'll be there in a bit, all right?"

"I will, Fanren-san."

Fanren ended the call and Sakura returned to Ling's side. "It'll be all right, okay? Your mother is on her way."

"Want Mama, Sakura-oneechan," he said in small gasps.

"I know. She'll be here soon." Sakura held his hand and gave his head a few pats. "I'll be back in a minute."

She stood up and addressed the class. "Class, Fujiwara-kun isn't feeling well."

"Eh?"

"Ling?"

"What's wrong, sensei?"

There were other shouts and cries but Sakura raised both her hands as a sign for silence. The noise died down in seconds.

"Sensei will bring him to the infirmary, all right? Can you all please behave for sensei?"

There were answers of yes all around. She reached for the phone on her table and called their administration office. She asked for a substitute teacher for her class while she waited for Fanren in the infirmary. Her co-teacher appeared after a few minutes and Sakura carried Ling to the infirmary. As soon as she put him on a cot, she brushed the sweaty strands away from his face.

"Rest now," she whispered.

Ling held on to her hand tightly. "Don't leave me, Sakura-oneechan."

"I won't. Now rest."

Ling fell asleep still clutching Sakura's hand. They stayed like that until Sakura heard the door open. The next thing she heard was Fanren's voice.

"Good morning! I heard my son has been brought here?"

Sakura gently pulled her hand away from the sleeping Ling. She walked to where Fanren was. "Fanren-san, good morning."

Fanren rushed to her. "Good morning. Is he all right?"

Sakura nodded. "He's been sleeping."

Fanren let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. I would have been here sooner but they hounded me to finish things at work first."

"It was nothing, Fanren-san. It wasn't a bother at all," Sakura reassured her.

"May I see him?"

Sakura nodded and led Fanren to where Ling was resting.

Fanren sat by his side and gently shook him awake. As soon as Ling saw her, he immediately launched himself at her. Fanren hugged him tightly. "Mama's here now. Let's go home." Ling nodded and Fanren carried him off the bed. Sakura accompanied them to their car. Fanren turned to her just as she was getting in. "Thank you again for everything, Sakura. I'll call you and find a way to thank you properly."

"You really don't need to, Fanren-san," she said with a smile.

"Please, let us show our thanks," Fanren insisted.

"If it's like that then I would be delighted."

Fanren smiled as well. "Thank you. We'll be leaving now."

Sakura watched as Fanren entered the car. Within a minute, they were already speeding off. She walked back to her classroom. She had been with Ling for the entire morning. As soon as she arrived, the kids were already packing up their things, getting ready for dismissal.

As soon as she appeared, her students hounded her.

"Sensei!"

"Will Ling be all right, Sensei?"

"What happened?"

"Is he really sick?"

"Settle down everyone. Ling will be all right, His mother came to get him and he'll be back soon. She gave them a reassuring smile and everyone seemed satisfied.

As soon as the bell rang, she dismissed them all. Once the room was empty, she took a seat on the couch. She leaned back and stretched out her legs.

_Worrying about Ling got me so tired._

"You look exhausted."

She turned to the person who spoke in surprise. She didn't think she'd see him today anymore. "Syaoran! You're here?"

Syaoran frowned as he took a seat beside her. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I didn't think you'd come!" she answered him honestly.

His frown deepened. "I'm fine with being a meal ticket. Even if that's all you think of me as."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that. It's just that Fanren already brought Ling home."

She immediately assumed he would have no other business here.

"She didn't tell me that," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran looked like he was telling the truth. "Ling came down with something so she brought him home early."

"Ah. I see. So that's it," he said with nod.

"You didn't have a reason to come here anymore so I thought-"

He cut her words short. "I came to see you."

She felt the heat pool in her cheeks and she looked away from him hastily.

_Stupid me. Don't get red. Don't get too red!_

"Oh. Okay." She was thinking of something else to say to him.

Syaoran only laughed. "Aren't we being forgetful today?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Any - anyway, you're a bit too early today."

"I thought I'd get Ling home and then come back here in time for dinner. As circumstances have it, I'm free until then."

She still had some work to do before she could leave. She felt that just staying here and watching her go about her own business was a big waste of his time. He was a very busy person after all.

She stood up and tuned to face him. "I've got a bit of work to do yet. You can go out somewhere and entertain yourself. Or you could go back to work. I know how busy you are."

"Can't I entertain myself with you?" he asked with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow at this. "I doubt watching me pack-up and prepare class materials will be entertaining."

"You don't know until you try," he answered with a shrug.

"All right, suit yourself," she told him.

She moved to her table to pack up her things. Before she could do so, she remembered something she had to do. She grabbed a ruler and walked back to Syaoran.

"I forgot that I have to talk to you about something first," she said as she sat beside him.

He looked interested in what she wanted to say. "What is this, pray tell?"

Without warning, she hit his head with the ruler she was holding. It wasn't strong but it was enough to get his attention. He caught her hand and glared at her.

"I don't think I did anything to deserve a beating, Sakura."

_Feeding Ling lies deserves more than that to me._

"I'm sure you know why I did that."

"No, enlighten me," he replied.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why did you tell Ling things like that?" she demanded.

He looked puzzled. "What things?"

He looked lost so Sakura decided to just say it. "That thing about when he graduated," she told him. Ling had been really affected by the things he said. Sakura didn't like it one bit.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "That traitor," he said under his breath.

Sakura moved her hand to smack him again but Syaoran was able to stop her. "I'm sorry," he said immediately. He met her gaze. "I didn't know what made me say something like that. I was a bit frazzled by something I learned and I inadvertently wanted to sow the same feeling to everyone around me." She eyed him seriously. "I'm really sorry," he repeated.

He sounded sincere so Sakura dropped the ruler. Syaoran let go of her arm. "The next time you do something as stupid as that I'm going to hit you," she threatened him. "And it's going to hurt, too."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Sakura stared at him in silence.

"What's so funny? I was serious!" she told him.

"I know you were. It's just that you're the first person to ever say that to me," he said as he continued laughing.

"You aren't taking me seriously," Sakura complained. She was about to reach for the ruler again when Syaoran grabbed both her arms. "Let me go, Syaoran."

"I take you very seriously. And I really am sorry about those things I said to Ling. It was stupid."

"Damn right, it was! Ling trusts you completely. You should have seen how much those lies affected him."

Syaoran had stopped laughing and locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry. What must I do to convince you of that?"

"I'm not the one you owe the apology to," she replied.

"I'll apologize to Ling as soon as I see him." She looked at him for a few seconds more. "I really will," he added.

"Then fine," she finally said.

His grip on her loosened and he lowered it so he was holding her hands. He spoke while examining them. "You're the only one who really scolds me, did you know that?" he said without looking up.

_Is that really so?_

"That's not true," she told him.

He shook his head slowly. "My mother never had any reason to. I had impeccable manners and I always acted in a way that would not shame her. I did my duties well so she had no need to reprimand me. The Elders didn't exactly scold me. They belittle me, humiliate me, degrade me. I always had to be perfect. Any sign of imperfection and they would go down on me like the furies."

Sakura slowly felt her anger disappear. Syaoran was opening himself up to her. He was looking at her hands so intently and she knew he was just trying to hide his face from her. She wanted to see how he looked though. She wanted to see the emotions that showed on his face.

"Having emotions is a novelty to me so when I feel them I sometimes act rashly and do unreasonable things. It's not out of the intention to hurt. I just don't really know what to do. I'm selfish and extremely prideful so I almost always do the wrong thing." He looked up at her and Sakura was surprised at the intensity in his eyes. "I'm glad you're here. You call me out when I go overboard. At least, even just a little, I learn how I should act. I take your words very seriously. Never doubt that."

_I see the truth in your eyes, Syaoran._

She nodded in understanding.

"Just next time… please don't hit me with inanimate objects," he said with a wry smile.

Sakura returned his smile in kind. "Okay. No more rulers."

Syaoran laughed and Sakura found herself laughing with him. Sakura wondered why she had been so embarrassed to face him this morning. This was Syaoran after all. She always enjoyed being round him.

"I won't be able to finish everything I need to do if you don't let go of me soon," she said with another laugh.

"That's true." He let go of her hands. "Then I'll just be waiting here. You can call me for help anytime."

"Thanks," she said as she stood up. She gave him one last smile before going back to do her work.

All of her work distracted her that without her noticing, more than an hour had already passed. She had spent so long hunched over at her table preparing her class materials that her back hurt. She was surprised that she didn't realize how long she had been working. She had left Syaoran alone and completely forgot about him. She rushed back to him to apologize when she saw him sleeping soundly as he leaned on the sofa.

_He must have worked too hard again._

She smiled as she watched him. After a minute, she walked back to her table and took out the materials for her class the next day. She sat down on the floor beside where Syaoran was sitting and started to cut out the shapes she had printed on several pieces of colored paper.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Sofa in Sakura's classroom

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

June 4, 2009

5:34 PM

* * *

The color of the sky he saw from where he sat came as a shock to Xiao Lang. He did not remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was that he was watching Sakura clean up the bookcase. "Damn it," he said as he stretched out the kink in his shoulders.

_I could have spent the entire afternoon with her and I waste it sleeping._

He had slept at a funny angle and he could feel his muscles cry out in joy as he moved his position. He heard the sound of shallow breathing and he turned to where they came from. Sakura was sleeping beside him, a piece of paper and scissors in hand. It looked like she had fallen asleep while she was doing something. The fact that she was so near him made him forget how he wasted the opportunity to spend the entire afternoon with her.

_Well, I suppose being near you like this is good enough._

He stood up and switched on the lights before going back and sitting slowly so as not to rouse her. He looked to what she was holding and saw she was cutting out some shapes from the sheets of paper in front of her. He gently disentangled the scissors and piece of paper from her fingers. He examined the paper closely and saw it had pictures of different animals on them. It must have been something for her class. He put them away to where they could not hurt her, and then stared at her. He brushed strands of hair away from her face and smiled.

_You should stop showing me these sides of you. I might really take advantage of them._

Her sleeping face was something he'd seen so many times already but he still found himself happy whenever he watched her. He was glad she didn't feel wary about being so vulnerable around him. If it were him, he wouldn't just sleep beside anyone. He gently placed his hand on her head and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek. He pulled his hand away after a few minutes.

_Not good to get too excited, Xiao Lang Li._

He remembered how she had scolded him earlier and he could not help but smile. She was really like his conscience. Sakura had been right to reprimand him. He had realized too late that what he had done with Ling was thoughtless and cruel. He had been so consumed by jealousy at that moment that he did not think before he did it. The only thing he thought of was getting rid of any man who got close to Sakura. Xiao Lang was determined to control himself better. What he had told was the truth. He always took everything she said seriously. He listened to everything she said, changing and applying himself just so he could be the person she saw him as. He would be willing to be anything she wanted him to be if it meant she would stay by his side.

_You have no idea of the havoc you wreak on my life. Not that it's unwelcome. Why don't you just be mine so I can have peace of mind?_

He doubted that that would be the case though. He knew he'd still be wary of any man who got near her. Sharing her with anyone else was completely out of the question. Xiao Lang wanted her for himself. He stared at her again. The light from the setting sun painted everything with a tinge of orange. It gave her hair a golden hue. His gaze wandered lower and settled on her lips. They were redder than when he had seen them last. He shook his head and reached for the scissors and the stack of paper in front of her. He looked at each sheet before heaving a sigh. He started to cut-out the shapes that were printed on them. It was the perfect distraction from Sakura's sleeping visage.

Just as he was finished with the last sheet, he felt Sakura move. She raised her head sleepily and looked around the room. "Ungh… What?" she said as scratched her head. He smiled as she gasped out, "What time is it?!"

"I've told you once before that sleeping on the job won't be doing anything good for efficiency, sensei," he said with a little laugh.

"You were sleeping, too!" she said as she tried to comb the unruly strands of her hair.

"I was but I don't work here."

She pouted at him. "It's your fault, you were sleeping so soundly and I felt jealous and…"

She trailed off and Xiao Lang looked at his watch. "It's six o'clock, just in time for dinner."

_I wasted so much time but I intend to make up for it._

He saw her look around the sofa they were sitting on. "Don't tell me you still have things to do. That's why sleeping is a big no."

"I'm sorry, okay? Stop scolding me. I was supposed to-"

Xiao Lang handed her the pictures he had cut.

"Was I asleep that long?" she asked, mortified.

He waited until she took the things he offered before answering. "Not really."

"Sorry you had to do that."

"It wasn't anything."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Xiao Lang stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up. She wobbled a bit and Xiao Lang steadied her by pulling her close to him.

"Thanks," she said again.

"Do you have anything else to do?" he asked as he let her go.

Sakura walked towards her desk and placed the pieces of paper inside a drawer. "Nothing more, thanks to you."

"Then we can go?" he asked, not bothering the excitement in his voice. He was looking forward to spending time alone with her.

"Yeah. Can you wait outside? I'll just give everything one last check and then go."

He nodded in response and turned towards the door. He stopped as soon as he was outside and then he peered in. He saw Sakura disappear into one of the back rooms. She reappeared after a few minute and walked towards him. He moved so she could switch off the light. As soon as she had locked the door, he brought his phone out to call the driver.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't need to call a car or anything. We can walk there."

Xiao Lang was secretly happy with this development. He was so starved for her company that he didn't want to share her even with his own driver. He offered his arm and smiled even bigger when she took it without hesitation.

"Lead the way," he told her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Xiao Lang didn't really mind it. He was already happy enough being close to her like this. He let her lead them as they walked.

"I thought you and Ling had a fight, you know," she said after a while.

Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow at this. "Did you not see how he was clinging so devotedly to me this morning?"

Sakura laughed and Xiao Lang relished the chills that crept up his spine when he heard her. "No, he wasn't clinging at all."

"But he was very devoted."

He looked at her as she stopped laughing. She looked deep in thought. "Then his behavior was really weird."

"What's wrong?"

She turned to meet his eyes. "When I saw he wasn't feeling well, I was going to call you. But then he told me not to. So I thought you had a fight. He also said something about not going to you when he's sick? I didn't really understand."

They were going into a topic that Xiao Lang hated once before. He didn't like talking about this to anyone. However, those feelings weren't present now. He looked at her a little longer. She was waiting patiently for him to answer.

_If you knew everything about me, would you stay? Or would you run away? I'm afraid you'd leave but I still want you to know._

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I can't get sick, you see. That's why they never allow any sick person, communicable disease or otherwise, to get near me."

She gave him a slight shove and laughed. "You are too serious! You can get absent from work for a day or two if you have a cold. Do they want to work you to the ground that much?"

He shook his head slowly. "It's different in my case."

"Even company presidents get sick. Future presidents even more so."

"I can't," he answered simply.

Sakura must have felt the change in his manner. He did not know that he had tensed up unconsciously as he spoke. It seemed like a reflex action whenever he talked about things like this.

"Why is that?" she asked after a pause.

_Here we go._

He met her questioning gaze and spoke. "I was born with a congenital heart disease." He felt her hand tighten on his arm but he paid it no mind. "I've had an operation as an infant and then once more as a child to try to correct it. Three years ago, my heart gave out. At the same time, I underwent a heart transplant operation. That being the case, aside from not being able to perform strenuous physical activities, it's imperative for me to take anti-rejection drugs. The immunosuppressants I take lower the activity of my immune system thus making the organ transplant tolerable. On the down side, I can get sick easily and when I do, complications could happen. If I do get sick and my immune system goes into overdrive, despite the organ being compatible, there is a chance they could reject it. So, in short, I can't ever get sick."

She had looked away from him as he spoke and he waited for her to speak. He kept the terms clinical so it would create an air of detachment. He didn't want to scare her needlessly. All he could feel, however, was her tight grip on his arm. He had wanted her to know but he would regret it if the knowledge hurt her somehow.

"Sakura?" he asked after almost a minute of silence.

She turned and met his gaze, concern etched in every line of her face. "But you're okay, right? There hasn't been anything wrong?"

_Does that concern mean you feel a little something for me?_

"I black out every now and then but-" He stopped when he felt her grip tighten. He then gave a slow shake of his head. "No, everything has been going well for a long time now. I'm being monitored every day and my personal physician checks in once a month."

He saw her close her eyes in relief.

"I'm not going to die on you anytime soon, Sakura," he teased her. As soon as the words got out, he regretted it immediately. He remembered she didn't like jokes like that. He knew what happened to her and should have known better. She let his arm go and walked ahead of him.

"I'm sorry." When she did not respond, he rushed after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"That's was a stupid thing to say," she whispered. Her voice was soft but he could hear the underlying grief and anger in it.

He moved so he was right in front of her. She refused to look at him. "I know and I'm sorry," he said softly. He didn't want to hurt her like this. He slowly cupped her face with his hands and turned her face so she was facing him. He saw the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt like he was stabbed in the gut. He had hurt her. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

They stayed like that for a while. When she finally nodded, he added, "I really am all right. You don't have to worry."

_There's no way I'm going to die and go somewhere you aren't._

He looked into her eyes and stared at them for a long time. "Is that really true?" she asked.

"It is," he replied with all sincerity.

She looked down and blinked a few times. "Then… that's fine."

Xiao Lang's gaze settled on her lips and he moved forward. He moved slowly so as not to frighten her. She was driving him slowly mad. He needed to have even just a small part of her right now if he was to hang on to his sanity.

_I need to be close to you now. I love you too much._

Their faces were so close he could feel her exhale of breath. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard footsteps and chattering voices from behind him. Sakura immediately pulled away from him. The moment was gone. Xiao Lang turned to see a group of people headed their way. He gave them a baleful glance, annoyed that the darkness would not let them see how unwelcome their interference had been.

He turned back to see that Sakura had walked several steps away from him.

He chased after her and when he reached her, she said, "We're here!"

Xiao Lang looked around and saw the restaurant she was talking about. Her voiced was forced and Xiao Lang feared the worst. He looked at her but she refused to meet his eyes. He was thinking of what to say to her. He had no idea what she thought about his recent actions. As he was thinking, she turned to him. He was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"I never really thought things like that could happen. It's so absurd," she said with a little laugh.

_I could finally have you and then fate, by way of stupid pedestrians, intervenes. It's not funny._

Her smile gave him confidence though. She had not run away from him despite everything. That was enough for him. It would only be a matter of time. She was going to be his for sure.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant. Her earlier proximity still left him a bit weak in the knees.

"Starving," she replied.

This time, instead of his arm, he offered his hand. She hesitated for a second but reached for him nonetheless. As soon as he held her hand, he laced their fingers together. She didn't stop him. Very much aware that he was a bright, cherry red, he walked boldly up to the entrance. They were led to a table easily enough. Once there, Xiao Lang had to pry his fingers away from hers. He didn't want to let her go. He pulled out her chair and she took it with a 'thank you'. He got to his own chair and finally saw her face again. She was just as red as him.

_I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels like this._

As soon as the menu came, Sakura grabbed it and covered her face. Xiao Lang gave a low chuckle.

"The menu must be something if you're studying it so closely."

"Yeah, it is," she answered with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

They could only laugh to hide their embarrassment.

Xiao Lang wanted to look at her though. "Get anything you like."

"Eh?" she said as she lowered the menu enough so just her eyes were visible.

"Go ahead and choose what we'll be eating."

"Can I? You're such a picky eater!" she said, putting the menu down on the table.

"Then pick something you think I would like."

It was a stupid thing to say, really. They had not known each other long enough to know things like that.

Sakura looked at the menu as if studying a book. "That's a challenge. I only know some of the things you don't like."

Her answer surprised him in a good way. He'd not said anything about his preferences when he was with her. He was always focused on her wants when they were together.

"Oh? And what are they?" he was curious to know what she found out about him.

She met his gaze and smiled. "Eggplant."

"Go on," he said as he returned her smile.

Sakura was now ticking off items using her fingers. "Cherries. Cauliflower. Anything cooked with alcohol."

"Only because I don't normally take in alcohol," he defended.

_You even caught that?_

She rolled her eyes. "The alcohol would have evaporated, Syaoran."

"Are there more?"

She eyed him for a few seconds before answering. "Asparagus. You hate asparagus."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I originally thought you loved them since you always ate them last but then I noticed you always take a deep breath before you eat them all. Like you're psyching yourself up for them. You always stuff them in your mouth at one time. Not small bites. That's means you want to get rid of them in one go. But the most obvious indicator is that your eyebrows come together by a few millimetres. Like someone trying not to frown after eating something they don't like."

_You are absolutely amazing._

She had seen through him. He smiled at her openly. The fact that she took notice of the small things about him made him happy beyond words. He definitely needed her to be with him from now on.

"Well read, sensei."

"Did I get them right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, on all points."

"Okay, given that…" She turned back to studying the menu.

Xiao Lang signalled for a waiter to come. He let Sakura choose everything. While watching them converse, he saw how the waiter was looking at her and frowned. Sakura, as usual, did not notice how other men looked at her.

"Will that be all, Madam?" the waiter asked.

"We'll just call you if there's anything else," Xiao Lang immediately answered. He glared at the waiter. Xiao Lang was sure he would get the message.

"Then I'll come back in a bit, Sir," he said as he hastily grabbed the menus on the table.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as he hurried off. "I told you to stop doing that," she said as she turned to face him again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're shooting off your death glares everywhere again."

Xiao Lang stared at her for two seconds before bursting into laughter.

_I'm starting to have a hard time hiding things from you._

"I'm sorry. Never again," he said after he composed himself.

"I doubt that."

"Then I'll try hard not to."

Sakura looked at him seriously before nodding. "That'll work. Anyway, so what happened after you left?"

He knew what she wanted to know. Talk of the Elders always destroyed his mood and he definitely didn't need any bad moods when he was with her. "I went back to Hong Kong," he answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Xiao Lang smiled at the sight. "That's easy to figure out."

He didn't want to talk of the Elders so he asked a question of his own. "How were you when I was gone?"

She raised her hand like he did when he dismissed something. "Ah! No fair. You said I'd get a report today."

Xiao Lang smiled wryly. "That's true."

"Well?"

He sighed audibly before answering. "I confronted them as you suggested."

"The Elders?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "Yes. And taking your advice, I told them what I wanted."

_Which was essentially you._

"How did they react?" she asked him. Her gaze was focused on him, telling him he had her undivided attention. He was happy that it was so.

"They said I was a fool," he said with a laugh.

Sakura crossed her hands across her chest. Her eyebrows came together in what Xiao Lang thought to be an absolutely beautiful frown. "Those people-"

"I told them I didn't care." As much as he enjoyed seeing how heated she was getting on his behalf, he didn't want her to think of such worthless things. "Long story short, I told them to go jump in front of a train and leave me alone. They agreed, surprisingly."

"They did?" she said with a little laugh.

Xiao Lang nodded. "I assumed they were going to threaten and fight some more but it seems I was wrong about them."

"And that means?"

He grinned at her. "I am essentially a free agent. I can do anythingI want now."

"That's great! I'm so glad for you!" She clapped her hands together in delight.

_You were the reason I did what I did._

"Thank you for giving me the courage to do that."

Sakura shook her head and said, "I didn't do anything, Syaoran. You did everything yourself."

"You don't want to claim any credit for the new me?"

She laughed at his words. "You were the one who wanted the change and you went for it. Like I said I had nothing to do with it. It's all you, Syaoran."

_You truly don't understand the things I'm willing to do for you._

"Thank you anyway," he said with a smile.

Their food arrived and their next words were about what they were eating. Sakura looked like she was enjoying every dish. Xiao Lang on the other hand didn't really need to eat. As stupid and preposterous as it sounded, he was already full with just the sight of her. She was worth everything he was going to go through in the future. As they were eating, Xiao Lang was also secretly cancelling calls from his sister Fanren. He didn't want to leave Sakura for a second.

He had just cancelled Fanren's eighth call when Sakura spoke up. "This steak is good. I'll have to bring Niisan here on my next payday."

Xiao Lang eye twitched. As usual, just hearing about her brother irritated him. "Why?"

Sakura didn't catch on to Xiao Lang's jealousy. She was smiling widely. "Niisan absolutely loves steak. I want him to taste this."

"What do I get on your next payday?"

_I really should learn to control my jealousy. I always say stupid things._

"Eh?"

"I was kidding," he answered hastily. He always ran his mouth off when he was jealous.

"Do you want to eat here again?" she asked.

"I was kidding," he said once more.

"It'd be fine though if you wanted," she answered happily.

Her smile brushed away his irritation. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "And what's been happening with you?"

She swallowed what she was chewing before she replied. "Well, other than asking my brother for help with class and meeting up with relatives, there isn't anything else."

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"I was with my grandparents yesterday. They wanted to go buy some stuff in Tokyo and they dragged me along. I was with Niisan the entire morning but he had to work after lunch. He asked one of his staff to get the phone I forgot at work. I was so embarrassed. Anyway, I spent the entire afternoon and evening in Tokyo. I got home at almost 2 AM!"

"So that's why you were so sleepy today."

"Partially," she said and looked down at her plate. Xiao Lang wondered why she was blushing.

Xiao Lang felt his phone vibrate and he casually reached down to cancel the call.

Sakura surprised him by saying, "Why don't you just answer it?"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura shook her head. "You've been receiving a lot of calls right? You don't have to mind me. You can leave me alone for a bit, you know."

_I really can't hide anything from you now._

Xiao Lang decided follow what she said and just answer it. It would settle Fanren's mind and he could spend time with Sakura in peace. "All right, then could I answer this so Fanren would shut up already?"

Her eyes flew wide open. "Idiot! It must be important if it's Fanren-san. Go and answer it now."

_You should really get to know my sisters soon. You think too well of them._

"Hai, sensei."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Aria Restaurant

3rd Business District

Tomoeda, Japan

June 4, 2009

7:00 PM

* * *

Sakura watched Syaoran disappear through the doors. He looked perfectly fine. No one would think that he went through what he did. When he told her his condition, she was surprised at the fear that gripped her. The thought that he'd disappear to where Shu had gone scared her so much. All she could do at the time was hold on to him tightly. She never wanted to lose people she cared about anymore. She didn't know when it was but she already considered Syaoran to be one of the people that she cared for.

_I don't want you to go anywhere._

She realized this when she thought of him being gone for good. She'd been smiling all evening but that was just a front. The fear was there and it would not go away. Even though he said he was all right, she wasn't reassured. She was glad that he had left her. She needed a break from pretending else her mask fall off completely.

"Oh? It's Sakura," came a voice from behind her.

She turned to the person who spoke and her mouth fell open slightly.

_Shu's parents…_

Sakura stood up and gave a deep bow. "Watanabe-san, Kimiko-san. It's good to see you." She forced a smile and hoped that it looked genuine.

Kimiko Kimura gave her cheek a light caress. "No, it's good to see you, Sakura."

"Have you been well?" Sakura asked them.

Watanabe Kimura smiled at her. "We should be the one asking you that. We've heard you weren't doing so well."

Sakura smiled to reassure them. "I'm been working hard to stand up again."

_That's all I've been doing._

Kimiko returned her smile. "Shuichi would be happy to hear that."

Sakura felt a lump rising in her throat. "Thank you," she said softly.

_Don't you dare cry, Sakura. _

"Shuichi really loves you," Kimiko Kimura said as she stared at the chair Syaoran had been occupying. "Even now, he's still taking good care of you."

_What?_

The look of Kimiko Kimura's face was a mixture of so many emotions that Sakura could not fathom what she meant with her words.

"Kimiko," her husband said as he reached out and held her hand.

Kimiko smiled at him and turned to face Sakura again. "I apologize. Never mind me, enjoy your dinner. We have to leave now."

Sakura was still trying to understand just what Kimiko had meant. "Kimiko-san, what did you mean-"

"It's nothing, Sakura," Watanabe Kimura replied. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"But-"

"It's nothing," Kimiko added.

Sakura could only nod. "…Hai."

_You say that but the looks on your faces tell me something else entirely._

"We'll leave now," Kimiko said as she adjusted the shawl on her shoulders. "Enjoy your dinner with Xiao Lang."

Sakura bowed and watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, she sat down and closed her eyes. She felt all her energy leave her. Her emotions were really getting a beating tonight.

_First Syaoran and now this with Shu. My heart can only take so much._

The things that Kimiko Kimura said bothered her. She remembered the last thing she said and Sakura straightened in her seat. She had mentioned Syaoran's name!

_How does she know him?_

She stood up and chased after them. She ran to the entrance, all the while keeping an eye out for them. As soon as she was outside she looked around frantically for them.

She was so preoccupied looking for them that she did not notice Syaoran stop beside her. "Did you miss me that much that you had to come follow me out? They'll think we're doing a dine-and-dash, you know."

Sakura barely heard what he said. "Did you see an old couple come by here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, sorry. I had my back to the entrance and I didn't see who were coming in and out."

She cursed under her breath.

_What is going on?_

"Sakura, is there anything wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned and saw Syaoran's concerned face. She shook her head and forced a smile. "No. Nothing." She tried to hide how shaken she was.

"We should go back," he told her.

"Oh, right." She felt him place his hand on the small of her back. She wasn't able to think about anything anymore, she just let him lead them back.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Sakura?" he asked her again once they were seated.

_Why does Kimiko-san know Syaoran? What exactly did she mean that Shu was still taking care of me?_

"Sakura?" She jerked back when she felt cold fingers brush across her cheek. She looked up and saw that Syaoran was looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Sorry, what?" she asked with another forced smile.

"I asked you something. You've been spacing out."

"No, no. Nothing. Sorry. I was just distracted a little." She looked at her plate. "We should eat. The food will get cold."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Front porch

Kinomoto residence

Tomoeda, Japan

June 4, 2009

9:52 PM

* * *

There was definitely something wrong. Ever since the time Xiao Lang left her momentarily to answer his sister's call, Sakura had not been acting normal. It seemed like her mind had been elsewhere. He was sure she barely heard anything he said during that time. He had never felt so useless. He may be with her now but she seemed so far away to him. She continued to brush away his worries with her smile but Xiao Lang knew it was all pretense.

_Do you still not trust me enough?_

He watched her move, trancelike, towards the door of their house. It didn't seem like she knew what was going on around her. He regretted leaving her. Something happened when he left and she refused to talk about it. All he did was leave her alone for a few minutes and everything had changed.

Sakura stopped by the front door and Xiao Lang walked to where she was waiting. He looked at her again and realized she was completely out of it.

"We're here," he said as he took her hand in his. She was looking down to her feet, oblivious to his words or actions. "Sakura," he called her name a little louder and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked around and finally recognized where they were. "Oh. Right."

It was the same again. She barely put more than two words together.

The lights were closed when they arrived so Xiao Lang was worried that she would be alone again. If she did not speak to him then he was hoping she could speak to her family. He didn't want her to be alone tonight. "You're alone again?" he asked.

She only nodded.

"I can get someone to watch over your house until your family returns."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

_You're drifting away again._

He placed his fingers on her chin and forced her to look at him. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's-"

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Something is wrong with you. You've been spacing out ever since I left to take that phone call. You haven't been listening to anything I've said and all you barely answer any of my questions. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong."

"You… aren't… going anywhere…" she whispered softly and the only reason Xiao Lang heard it was because he was so close to her.

He felt her hand trembling and saw the fear in her eyes. He realized she must have been afraid for him since she found about his condition. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here," he whispered into her ear.

She buried her face in his chest and Xiao pulled her even closer. He placed her hand over his heart and held it there. She stopped trembling after a while but he did not let her go. He'd hold her for as long as she wanted to be held.

_If this is the only thing I can do for you now then so be it._

Xiao Lang did not know how long they stayed like that but it didn't matter. This was the only comfort he could give her now. He felt her pull away eventually and he reluctantly let her go. He still kept a tight hold on her hand though.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," she said in a soft voice.

"It's all right. It wasn't anything," he said as he reached out and gently brushed away the stands of hair that obscured her face.

"When you left I met some people I know. They told me something that just surprised me. It just left me so confused and worried and afraid…" He wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. "Once… once I understand everything… will you listen to me then?" she pleaded with beseeching green eyes.

He smiled and cupped her face with both his hands. He gently traced her cheekbones, slightly damp because of her tears. "Of course."

_Ask of me anything you will._

"Thank you," she told him.

_I can't keep it to myself any longer. I want you to know just what you mean to me._

Xiao Lang moved close and kissed her forehead. "Anything… as long as it's for you." He released her and met her green stare. Even in tears, he found her breathtaking. "Ask me anything and I'll do anything I can… Anything for the woman I love."

He saw the surprise that crossed her face. He could see clearly that she did not know how to answer him. Before she could speak, he placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"You don't need to answer me. For now, I'm content with just being able to stay by your side."

_I know you don't feel the same way for me but I just wanted you to know._

"Take all the time you need before you answer me. I'll wait. I won't go anywhere."

Sakura only nodded and that was enough for him. He gestured towards the door. "You should retire now. You've an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She unlocked the door and before she entered, she turned and faced him. "Thank you… for tonight."

He smiled in reply. She gave one last bow before closing the door. He sighed and walked back to the car.

_And now it's time for the waiting game._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Playground near the sandbox

Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan.

June 5, 2009

2:20 PM

* * *

His nephew was seated on the swing in the playground. As he was making his way to Ling, Xiao Lang was also keeping an eye out for Sakura. He had a meeting this morning so it was Fanren who brought Ling to school. He was still worried about her. She didn't seem so well when they parted last night.

As soon as Ling saw him, his nephew ran to meet him. "Uncle Xiao Lang! You're here," he said as he clung to Xiao Lang's legs. He chuckled and ruffled Ling's hair. "Sakura-oneechan isn't here again, Uncle Xiao Lang, but I stayed in school and listened to the teacher all day," he announced proudly.

"Is that so? That's good." Xiao Lang tried to keep the worry from his voice. "Did they say why Sakura couldn't come?" he asked Ling.

Ling shook his head as he took the hand Xiao Lang had offered him. "No. Takuya-sensei said she might be sick though."

Xiao Lang frowned. "Do you want to go to her house and check in on her?"

"Can we, Uncle Xiao Lang?" Ling looked up to him, excitement on every inch of his face.

"Of course," he replied. "We can go now if you want."

"Okay, Uncle Xiao Lang! I'll just get my things." Ling let go of Xiao Lang's arm and ran back to the classroom.

_I hope I'm just being paranoid. Please be all right._

They left for Sakura's house the moment Ling returned. Xiao Lang rang the doorbell since Ling couldn't reach it while Ling was trying to see into the house from the windows. Xiao Lang waited for a minute before ringing the doorbell again. Ling returned shortly after that.

"No one seems home, Uncle Xiao Lang," he said with a pout.

Xiao Lang waited for another minute. "Seems so," he said finally.

"Maybe she went on a trip and that's why she isn't here," Ling told him.

He forced a smile. "Yes, maybe."

"Is Uncle Xiao Lang worried?" Ling asked.

"A little, yes," Xiao Lang replied.

Ling patted Xiao Lang's side. "It's okay, Uncle Xiao Lang! Sakura-oneechan always takes care of us so she should know how to take care of herself, too."

Xiao Lang smiled at how his nephew was acting. "That's true."

He looked down at Ling and sighed.

_I must look like something else if even Ling thinks he has to reassure me._

He reached into his coat and took out his mobile phone. "I'll try calling her now. Could wait a second?"

"Okay!" Ling answered happily.

He dialled her number and waited for it to ring. No one picked up. He tried another time. "No one's answering," he told his nephew.

Ling looked disappointed. "Oh."

"I'm sure she's all right. Let's get you home?" Xiao Lang asked as he offered his hand to Ling.

"Okay!" Ling answered and reached for Xiao Lang hand.

They walked back to the car and before Xiao Lang entered, he gave once last glance at the empty house.

_Where are you, Sakura?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Kaho's room

Fujiwara Estate

Kanda-cho, Japan

June 5, 2009

8:13 PM

* * *

It was obvious to everyone that something was bothering Xiao Lang. Eriol could see the worry plain on his face. He asked what was wrong but only received clipped answers. Xiao Lang was too preoccupied trying to call someone rather than pay attention to Eriol. Eriol decided to leave him alone for the meantime. He had a more important duty to do right now. He knocked on the door three times before entering. Kaho looked up as soon as he entered. She was seated on a table with her computer in front of her.

"Is something the matter, Eriol?" she asked him just as he collapsed onto a chair beside her.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be with Xiao Lang."

Kaho raised an eyebrow. "What is this now?"

"Xiao Lang isn't in the best of moods right now. He's been trying to contact Sakura for the past hour. Ling told me Sakura didn't show up to work today. I don't understand why Xiao Lang is that worried. She could have just been playing around with the Amamiyas or something."

"Wasn't he with her last night?"

"Yes, he was," he answered.

"Then there must be a reason why he's worried," Kaho said as she turned back to her computer screen.

Eriol sighed. "And as usual, we're left out of the loop."

"I'm sure Sakura is all right," Kaho reassured him.

"Tell that to Xiao Lang."

"I doubt he'd listen," Kaho said with a little laugh.

Eriol didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. "I'm going to see Tomoyo tomorrow."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"The sooner I know the truth Kaho, the sooner I can rest easy," he answered her.

"Just tell me what you find out."

Eriol nodded. "Since I also want to see this issue with Sakura cleared, I'll be joining Xiao Lang when he goes to bring Ling to Tomoeda tomorrow."

Kaho saw through his plan immediately. "So you can force him back to work in case Sakura doesn't show-up again?"

"Yes. If it's Xiao Lang, he'd probably start manhunt operations. He may not look it but he's just as imperious as his sisters."

"That's true."

"I'm hoping we're wrong, Kaho," Eriol said and Kaho stopped her typing.

She met his gaze. "We'll deal with it when we have to, Eriol."

Eriol simply nodded at his cousin's statement.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Meeting room 2

Piffle Works atelier

Tokyo, Japan

June 6, 2009

9:20 PM

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were having another meeting about Piffle Works' formal introduction to Hong Kong. It was a Saturday but Tomoyo was so eager for things to move along that she didn't take any breaks. She was glad that Eriol was just as much of a workaholic as her. Because of the inconvenient time, only she and Eriol were present.

"Is Sakura all right?" Eriol asked all of a sudden.

"Sakura? I haven't heard from here in a while but I'm sure she's all right. She has her brother and her father. No need to worry," she reassured him.

"She hasn't been to work in two days so we were worried. Xiao Lang most especially."

"Were you so willing to work on a weekend because you wanted to ask me this?"

"Partially," Eriol answered with a smile. "Xiao Lang hasn't been himself since he saw her last. Fanren practically begged me to investigate."

Tomoyo was so busy these days that she did not know what was going on with Sakura. She was sure she'd be all right though. She had people around her who cared for her. But still, she was getting a bad feeling about her disappearance. The last time she did something like this was right after Shuichi's wake.

"I can call her," she suggested.

"Could you please do it now?"

"You must really be worried." Tomoyo took out her phone and called her cousin. Her phone was ringing but Sakura wasn't answering. She tried again to the same result. "She isn't answering," Tomoyo said as she kept her phone. "She probably forgot it somewhere again. Sakura can be forgetful at times."

Eriol sighed. "Investigation failed."

"I'll keep at it," Tomoyo told him.

"I hope she turns up soon or Xiao Lang will go crazy."

"Hearing you say that makes me happy."

"You're happy Xiao Lang's losing it?" Eriol asked incredulously.

Tomoyo laughed. "Of course not. He cares for Sakura and that makes me happy."

"That's good. Anyway, since we're getting nowhere on that front, do you want to continue with work?" Eriol handed her a folder and Tomoyo took it gratefully. "Let's finish this up quick so we can still make use of the weekend for rest."

They spent the next hour discussing business. Tomoyo was happy that at least things with Piffle Works were going smoothly. She was a bit worried about Sakura but she trusted her cousin wouldn't put herself in any danger.

"Will that be everything?" Tomoyo asked as she made a last run through the documents Eriol prepared.

"I think so, yes. We can work with this."

The Fashion Show had been a huge success. She had gotten notice after being part of it. However, that show was just a teaser. They had yet to see the true beauty of her work. They had scheduled the opening of her Hong Kong atelier to be a few weeks away. Li industries was responsible for marketing and advertising so she and Eriol were going through the details for the event. Tomoyo was glad that Xiao Lang entrusted everything to Eriol. He did everything perfectly. Tomoyo just had to sit and say what she wanted. Eriol found a way to have everything.

"That's great!" she said as she handed them all back to Eriol.

"I'm glad as well."

"I'm amazed you only need this much. My other accounts require so much work and effort."

Eriol chuckled. "It's just that Xiao Lang can go by with just these things."

Xiao Lang's abilities with regards to business never ceased to amaze Tomoyo. "Amazing, isn't he?"

"I think so," Eriol replied.

"Well, he's been trained to do it since he was born, yes?"

Eriol shook his head. "I don't think it was that early. They weren't sure he'd live."

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure she heard right. Eriol had said it like it was so normal.

"Not many people know it but Xiao Lang has a congenital heart disease. They had to operate on him twice to get him to be all right. And after that, they had to wait until his condition was stable before they announced him as the next heir."

"I didn't know that," was all Tomoyo could say.

It was the first time Tomoyo heard something like that about Xiao Lang. She doubted anyone else knew.

Eriol frowned as he spoke. "The Li people are so obsessed with strength and the appearance of strength that they try to hide any show of weakness. Even though I can't see how they thought of something like that as a weakness. "

It was not the first time that Tomoyo thought there was something wrong about how the older Lis dealt with their family members. She was still shocked about the revelation Eriol made about Xiao Lang. He looked to untouchable and strong. She never knew he experienced something so terrible.

"So Xiao Lang was free to do whatever he wanted until he was a little older?" she asked Eriol.

"Eight years old I think," he answered.

"I see."

She remembered the things Eriol had been saying about the Elders and how they took away Xiao Lang's freedom. She wondered how they thought of Xiao Lang and his very obvious affection for her cousin.

"That doesn't matter now though."

Eriol's voice brought her back to the conversation they were having.

"Oh?"

He smiled at her widely. "Xiao Lang just stood up to the Elders a few days ago."

Eriol had mentioned before that there was no one in the Li Family who dared go against their Elders.

"Wow. What pushed him to finally fight back?"

"They learned of his acquaintance with Sakura and did not approve of it. They were planning to marry him off to some only daughter of a business partner in Hong Kong."

Somehow, Tomoyo wasn't so surprised that this was the reason. "… So it was for Sakura?"

Eriol nodded. "I think so. He's never once disobeyed them after all. Why only now when Sakura was the subject?"

Xiao Lang really was rising in Tomoyo's regard. She had expected no less. On the contrary, Tomoyo would never let Xiao Lang near Sakura ever again if he gave up after such a small thing. Anyone who wanted Sakura for themselves had to prove they could protect her come storms, high water or hostile UFOs. "I guess that's a little more doable than making a new Mount Everest," she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

Tomoyo gave a little laugh. "Nothing. It's a joke I shared with Sakura."

Eriol gave her a curious look. "Do tell."

"I told her I _might _approve of Xiao Lang for her if he achieved world peace or made a new Mount Everest."

Eriol laughed and said, "Tell him that and he'll find a way to do it."

"He likes her that much then?" she asked seriously.

"Very much so," he answered just as seriously.

Relief washed over Tomoyo. She was torn whether she'd interfere with Xiao Lang and Sakura despite her agreement with the Li sisters to help things along. Hearing that Xiao Lang risked everything for her cousin made Tomoyo sure that Xiao Lang would be good for Sakura. Only someone with guts could face down Touya after all. "That's good to hear."

"But I worry about him still."

"Oh?" Tomoyo wondered what Eriol was still unsure about.

"Of course, too much excitement isn't good for his heart."

Tomoyo had to laugh at what Eriol was saying. "Is he so weak that he can't handle a little emotional stress?" He'd be under a lot of stress the moment Touya found out about them so he had to be ready.

Eriol shrugged. "It can't be helped since that heart isn't his to begin with."

"What?" Tomoyo stared at Eriol for a long while. She was surprised at how Eriol could sound so nonchalant about such serious things.

"He had a heart transplant three years ago. Sometime in early April." He met Tomoyo's gaze before continuing. "He was scheduled for a meeting with some business associates here in Japan and collapsed. They rushed him to the Tokyo General Hospital, if I'm not mistaken. There they told Madam Yelan that his heart gave in. He was attached to a heart machine for several hours. Fortunately, there was a patient in the same hospital who was brain-dead. He was in an accident in the freeway. I say fortunate even if it's unfortunate for the family of that patient, of course."

Everything Eriol said was playing in Tomoyo's head again and again. The details he was giving her sounded oddly familiar. She had not known that Xiao Lang was in the same hospital that Sakura and Shuichi were rushed to after their accident.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with unfocused eyes. "Go on, this just surprised me."

Eriol looked at her worriedly before nodding. "Anyway, they found him compatible and Yelan begged the family of the patient to have their son donate his heart to Xiao Lang. Since we see Xiao Lang now, it's obvious that they agreed. Still, we're very careful with Xiao Lang. One wrong move and everything's over. It's a heart after all, not like a kidney where you have a spare."

Tomoyo nodded absently. Her mind was still grappling with the things Eriol was saying. "I'm glad he's doing so much better now."

"Yes, we all are. He visited the family of the donor recently. The Li family is ever grateful and are at their disposal. Come to think of it, I think they lived in Tomoeda. Maybe you've heard of them? What was their name again? Ikeda? No, no, no. Ah. Kimura."

Tomoyo froze in her seat. All the facts pointed to only one thing.

Eriol continued, not noticing what was happening to Tomoyo. "The donor was Kimura… Seichi? Souichirou? No, ah… yes. Shuichi. Shuichi Kimura."

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, speechless.

Only then did Eriol notice his companion's behaviour. "Tomoyo, is everything all right?"

She could only hear what Eriol was saying. Her face lost all color and she suddenly felt bone tired. The world was swaying. "I'm sorry, Eriol. Could we end the meeting today? I don't think I feel well. I started to feel dizzy all of a sudden."

He looked at her with a concerned look on his face. This was lost on Tomoyo though since all she could think of was what Eriol had just said.

"Of course, Tomoyo. I can take everything with me and finish up whatever we missed."

"Thank you, I'm grateful," she said automatically. Her head wasn't with Eriol.

"It's nothing," she heard him say.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say.

"Please call me if you're feeling better."

"Yes, yes of course."

"I'll go on ahead then."

"See you soon."

Tomoyo did not see him stand and leave. Her mind was still reeling with what she found out.

Shuichi Kimura's heart was inside Xiao Lang Li.

This was a very, very bad joke.

She reached for the phone and called her secretary. She spoke as soon as the call connected. "Please get me a line to the Tokyo General Hospital."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Desk near the entrance

Administration Office, Tomoeda Preparatory School

Tomoeda, Japan

June 6, 2009

2:15 PM

* * *

"Did she give any reason for not coming in for these two days?" Xiao Lang asked the person in the receiving area.

Sakura had not come to work again today. She did not answer any of Xiao Lang's calls either. Worry was slowly eating its way through Xiao Lang's mind.

"I'm afraid not, Sir," the woman answered him.

"All right, I understand. Thank you"

He was running out of people to go to. After he dropped Ling off at school, he and Eriol went to Sakura's house to see if she had gone home. The house had been as empty as it was yesterday. He would have continued to search for her but Eriol forced him to go back to work. He had finished everything in record time and returned here. He had sent Ling home and now he was free to search for her. He tried calling her again.

_Answer your phone, please. _

No answer as usual.

He walked outside and sat on one of the benches in front of Ling's classroom.

_I shouldn't have left her._

He had known something was wrong then but he had left her alone. She seem rattled that night and he knew she was gone because of the things she learned then.

_I shouldn't have left you._

It was too late now. All he could do was wait for her to return. He decided it would be better to go to the first place she would return to.

_Fine, if you want a stakeout, I'd be happy to oblige._

He walked and made himself as comfortable as he could in the pavement in front of their house. It started to rain not long after and he had to find shelter in a neighbor's house. The hours passed and he silently watched for anyone who arrived. He heard his phone ring and he answered.

"Xiao Lang, where are you?" Fanren demanded as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

"In Tomoeda," he replied.

"Are you waiting for Sakura?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ling told me about it."

"I can't explain now, Fanren but-"

"Get home, Xiao Lang." Fanren's voice was angry. "It's raining cats and dogs out."

He knew that Fanren was worried about him but Xiao Lang could no longer sit still while Sakura was gone like this. "Fanren, please," he begged her.

"No, Xiao Lang. Listen to me."

"Just another hour…"

"Come home Xiao Lang. You can't get sick, remember?"

He knew that better than anyone but now he didn't care about what happened to him. All he wanted was for Sakura to be all right. "But-"

Fanren didn't bother with his excuses. "I've already called the car. They'll come to you in a bit."

"Fanren-"

"If Sakura knew what you were doing, she'd say the same."

His shoulders slumped. "But-" His words stopped short when he saw a shadow move on the front porch. He recognized the silhouette.

"Sorry, I have to go," he said and snapped his phone shut.

He then ran out into the pouring rain.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Fuutie's room

Li Main House

Central, Hong Kong Island

June 6, 2009

11:39 PM

* * *

"I can't understand him, Fuutie," Fanren complained from the other line.

"Did we ever?" Fuutie answered her sister with a little laugh.

She sat on her bed and undid the tie that bound her hair. She continued to listen to Fanren complain as she let her long brown hair hang loose. Fanren had called her to grumble about Xiao Lang's recent behavior. Right now, her brother was doing a vigil at Sakura's house. He had not heard from her for two days and he could not stop worrying about her. Unlike Fanren, Fuutie guessed that Xiao Lang had a reason to be worried. Fuutie knew that Sakura was a very capable girl. Xiao Lang doubtless knew the same. There must have been something that happened to her that only Xiao Lang knew. As much as Fuutie wanted to stick her nose into it, she decided that Xiao Lang should deal with it on his own.

"- But still, that confidence of his is getting annoying. He used to listen to everything I said before," Fanren continued.

"Is that so?"

"I tried to call Shiefa and Feimei to call him but I couldn't reach them," she heard her sister say.

"You called me last?" Fuutie asked in a voice that sounded hurt.

"Of course, it's according to our chronological order of birth. It's nothing you should be jealous of," Fanren answered.

Fuutie laughed. "I was kidding, Fanren."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Fuutie."

"Then it's quite unfortunate for you that I'm the only sister available to hear this rant." Fuutie was the least serious of her sisters.

"True," Fanren said.

Fuutie was exhausted and she wanted to rest. She had been working hard the entire day so she decided to tell Fanren to just let it go. "Humor him, Fanren. He can't help it, sister. He's lost in love."

"I know that but-"

Her sister shouldn't be saying things like this. She had been the same years ago. "Fanren, you of all people should understand what it feels like. Did you listen when we warned you about Ryousuke?"

"No… But this is different."

"It's not Fanren. It's the same thing."

"But…" She felt that Fanren was going to give up soon.

"You don't have good arguments," Fuutie pressed her case.

She heard Fanren sigh. "I wish he listened though. He's under my care and I don't want anything to happen to him. The weather is awful and he's out there in the cold."

"I'm sure he's taking every precaution," she reassured Fanren. "There are a lot of things he cares about now, right?"

"One more than everything else," Fuutie heard her sister mumble.

"It will be all right, Fanren," Fuutie tried reassure Fanren again..

"Okay, fine. I'll humor him just this once."

"May I hang up so I can rest now? I'm exhausted, Fanren."

"Working late?" she asked.

"Very late,"Fuutie answered.

"Then I'll leave you to your rest. Thank you for listening, sister."

"Good night, Fanren."

Fanren ended the call and Fuutie placed her phone on her bedside table. She looked around her room and sighed at the mess. She never allowed any of their maids to clean her room. Her room had always been the embodiment of organized chaos. She would chew out anyone who moved a single article of clothing in her room. She had been so busy for months now that it had been a long time since she had the time to clean up. Half of her bed was stacked with clothes and a fourth was stacked with other odds and ends. She was tired but she knew she had to put some things away first. She started collecting the handbags that were scattered everywhere.

"Such a mess!" she said to no one in particular.

She put away the handbags in her walk-in closet. She returned to her bedroom and started picking up the many accessories that were lying about. As she grabbed the necklaces that were scattered on a table, a brown folder fell to the floor. Fuutie sighed and put down what she was holding, she was about to reached for the folder but stopped when she saw a picture of Sakura sticking out of it.

Fuutie picked up the picture and stared at it for a second. She then turned and stared at the folder on the floor. She picked up the folder slowly, her fingers trembled as the opened it.

It read, "File: Shuichi Kimura".

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Finally finished! Hope it makes up for the last chapter. Lots of things happening. Also, does anyone remember that folder (or was it an envelope?)? It was in like chapter 5 or something. I can't remember. Ahaha. Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have the time! Until the next one! XD


	27. Flight

**Author's note: **Okay, my mistake. I apparently didn't write in that folder in the older chapters. Anyway, I'm making it right now. If you remember in Chapter 9, Fuutie had Wei investigate Shuichi Kimura without the knowledge of her sisters. She decided to keep everything to herself then. Wei, understanding the sensitive nature of the information he held (No, he didn't read it in case you were wondering), simply placed the folder on an empty table in Fuutie's room. He assumed Fuutie would know what it was immediately but then they met Sakura in Hong Kong and that grabbed their attentions from anything else. Since Fuutie is a walking mess with her things, she didn't notice the folder and just stacked things all over it. Wei didn't bother asking further because he knew she would come to him anyway once she had read it over.

Phew! Is that clear? I hope so. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go edit one of the older chapters to account for that, my bad.

Oh… for the reviews:

**To Anony: **Welcome back! Haha. Thanks for your review. With the way things are progressing, you have every right to be anxious. There won't be any happy people in the next few chapters, that's for sure. Oh, and I'm doing fine. Thanks again! :D

**To Guests: **Easy everyone, I'm updating now. So sorry for taking long. This chapter was really beyond me. Enjoy! :D

**To auburn: **Thank you for your review. I hope you won't be too angry with what's going to happen. :P

**To Littlepuppylost: **Uhm,I think you might need some tissues for this chapter, too. Thanks for the review though! XD

**To nadia alaska: **I'm glad that's the case. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the review! :D

**To chuxox: **I hope you weren't waiting too long for this one. Enjoy the chapter. I warn you that there's nothing really happy happening though. Anyway, thanks for the review. :D

**To Laury rose: **Everything you want to know is in the chapter. Enjoy and thank you for your review! :D

Anyway, sorry for the delay. This chapter really took a lot out of me (I was also playing Harvest Moon on the side, haha). It isn't that long but it was one heck of a challenge finishing it until I was satisfied. Truthfully, I'm not contented with it yet but I can't figure out how to make it any better. Please bear with me. Also… I kind of feel that people are going to be angry at me after they read this chapter, ahaha. That said, I hope you still enjoy the chapter despite everything. :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. If I had to put away a centavo for each time I wished it were mine, I'd be a multi-millionaire now.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 27: Flight**

Sakura's room

Kinomoto residence

Tomoeda, Japan

June 4, 2009

10:55 PM

* * *

Sakura's face felt so hot. She was amazed that the pillow she was burying her face in had not caught fire yet. Her face only seemed to get hotter and hotter the more time passed. This was all because of what Syaoran had said before he left her.

"_Ask me anything and I'll do anything I can… Anything for the woman I love." _

The words kept repeating themselves in her head and thus all the blood would not her leave head either. She had been shocked when she heard it first. She didn't really comprehend what he said. Only when she got to her room and finished her bath was her mind clear enough to actually understand what had happened.

"… _Anything for the woman I love."_

It seemed like something straight out of a dream. When she understood what he had said she had expected to be assaulted by feelings of guilt, insecurity, unease, inferiority and so many other negative emotions. She didn't expect to feel the way she did now.

She was happy.

_He loves me. He really loves me._

It still felt so unreal to her. She was feeling light-headed and giddy and she had to bite her lower lip just to keep herself from smiling. She was finding it near impossible to get him out of her head. He had almost kissed her tonight but the thought to resist never crossed her mind then. She didn't even get angry that he tried to do so. It was so much different from the time he had stolen a kiss from her. What would she have done if he did kiss her? Sakura didn't have an answer to that yet. She had not expected her thoughts to be like this. Now, all the other emotions she felt when she was near him came to her and all she could do was hug the pillow tighter. She was treating it like her lifeline. If she let go of it, she knew she'd float up to the sky.

Sakura would have been lost in happiness but there was just one other thing that occupied her mind. She could not get the images of Shuichi's parent's out of her mind. The events of tonight played back in her head every now and then and she felt just as lost and confused as when she was in the restaurant. The things they had told her kept nagging her.

_What did they mean that Shu was still taking care of me? And how did they know Syaoran?_

These were the two questions which hounded her. She felt that she not be able to move forward if she didn't get her answers. She resolved to search for them herself.

_I have to know. If they won't tell me then I'll find the answers on my own._

She thought of Syaoran once again and he felt herself flush once more. Everything else seemed not to matter when she thought of him now. She grabbed her blanket and covered herself. She felt sleep finally come after a long while and her last thoughts were how nice it would be if Syaoran held her as she slept.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Masaki Amamiya's Office

Amamiya Zaibatsu Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

June 5, 2009

7:14 AM

* * *

The room was silent except for the sound of papers being flipped through. Touya watched as his great-grandfather scrutinized the report he had just completed. His assistant, Jin Uzuki, was with them. He, too, kept silent as the company president looked through all the work they had been doing in the past few weeks. Touya and Jin held their breath as Masaki Amamiya finished reading the contents of the last page. Once he did, he replaced the papers in the folder and closed it slowly. He smiled at the two of them and only then was Touya able to breathe again.

"This is really good work, Touya," his great-grandfather said, pride written all over his face.

"Thank you, Sir," Touya replied with a nod.

He laughed at Touya's simple reply. "All I've been doing recently is praising you, did you know that?"

Touya blushed at his great-grandfather's words. "I don't know what to say to that. I doubt it's true though. I've made a lot of mistakes here and there."

Masaki laughed. "So modest! It's true, Touya. I haven't seen such a natural. You've really learned a lot from Xiao Lang."

"I've actually learned more from Miss Mizuki since she's the one I'm working close with," Touya answered with a small smile.

"I see. I can only imagine how good you'd be if you worked directly with Xiao Lang. I'll have him work with us again at the very first opportunity." The look on his face already told them that Masaki Amamiya already had a project in mind.

Touya smiled and shook his head. Jin tried to look down but both men did not miss the slight frown that showed on Jin Uzuki's face. Touya knew that Jin was an expert at hiding what he thought. Something had to be up if even he could not control himself.

"Jin?" Touya asked, concerned.

As if snapping out of a trance, Jin looked from Masaki to Touya and then shook his head. "It's nothing, Sir."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "That face doesn't say nothing."

Jin gave an apologetic smile. "It's just bad gossip, Sir."

Masaki Amamiya clapped his hands in delight. "Let's have it then!"

His great-grandfather's reaction surprised Touya. He never would have pegged his great-grandfather as a gossip monger. "Great-grandfather?" he asked in concern as he placed his hand on his great-grandfather's arm.

Masaki Amamiya waved away Touya's concern. "Come now, Touya. I know you never care much for gossip but it does have its uses. Come, speak." He gave Jin an encouraging smile while Touya only stared at him.

Jin hesitated for a second before speaking. "I've heard whispers about Xiao Lang Li, Sir."

"Oh?" Masaki leaned in towards Jin, his interest in the topic obvious in his face and in his voice. Touya, on the other hand, crossed his hands over his chest and leaned back on his chair, his eyes never leaving Jin. He didn't like talking about people like this but he decided to just humor his great-grandfather.

Jin gave a nervous cough. It was a way of shaking off the uneasiness he felt at having both Touya and Masaki's undivided attention. "Before it was always praise I heard but just recently, other things are being said about him."

"Where do you manage to hear these stories, Jin?" Touya asked.

"I have friends that work in Hong Kong, Sir. There have been some malicious stories regarding Xiao Lang that are being passed on to the people there. And apparently, they've only sprouted in the last few days."

Masaki snorted. "False stories, surely."

Jin nodded at Masaki's words before continuing. "I thought so as well before but I had to reconsider it since it's being said by members of Li Industries, Sir. Very high officials at that."

This bit of information seemed to surprise Touya's great-grandfather. "Someone in the Li employ has broken their vow of secrecy?"

"Alcohol loosens the tongue, Sir," Jin answered with a smile.

Masaki laughed. "That's true. Well, what are the things being said about him?"

"They're saying that he isn't fit to be the heir anymore, Sir. He's been seen doing unusual things of late. They haven't expounded on what things exactly but we can assume they aren't any good since it enrages the officials of the company. The one thing I did understand was that they said he refuses to listen to the advisors of the company."

"He's gone against the Elders?" Masaki said in disbelief.

"Sir?" Jin asked.

"Elders?" Touya repeated. It was the first he heard of such a name.

His great-grandfather nodded. "The Li Family has always been advised by entities called the Elders. They're a very old family so they take the wisdom of the old people very seriously. Simply put, if you're a Li, you do not go against these people. Their word is basically law."

Touya knew that the Lis were a secretive bunch so he was amazed that his great-grandfather knew about something like this. "How do you know that, Great-grandfather?"

Masaki gave Touya a sly smile. "I told you, gossip has its uses."

Touya chuckled. "I see."

His great-grandfather turned back to Jin. "So what was the impetus for his actions, Uzuki? Your source should have told you that at the very least."

Jin eyebrows came together. "Ah… about that, Sir…"

"Come on, spit it out," Masaki urged. Touya had to smile at his eagerness.

Jin coughed to clear his throat before speaking. "They said it was because of a woman."

There was a pause before Masaki Amamiya spoke. "A woman?" he asked, unsure is he actually heard what Jin said right.

Jin nodded. "Specifically a woman of low breeding and questionable repute."

"What?" Touya asked. He'd never thought Jin was a romanticist. The words he was using were so stupid.

"That's how she was called, Sir," he answered Touya." I quoted word for word."

Masaki was laughing in his seat. "They must hate her so much if they've broken their silence and are spouting these kinds of things."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked his great-grandfather.

"The Lis are always dignified. They teach you that from when you're a child and that education continues all throughout your life. You never hear them partaking in tavern gossip like this to outsiders. Everything that happens in the Li Family stays within their borders. For them to actually start spreading rumors like this to people from outside shows just how much they detest this woman. The hate eclipses whatever desire they have to maintain their charade of dignity. This has happened time and again in the course of their history. Why do you think I know so much about them? "

It was Touya's turn to laugh. "Gossip really does have it uses."

Masaki gave Touya a little nod before turning back to Jin. "What else did they say about this woman? Any specifics? I doubt they'd drop a name though. They'd be sullying their tongues by speaking her name."

"No name, Sir. All I know is that she's a teacher from Japan."

Masaki smiled at that bit of information. "So he met her here? Is that why he's here now?" He put on a look of mock hurt. "And I always thought it was for us."

"That I'm not sure, Sir," Jin replied.

"No wonder they're angry. They were probably thinking of marrying him off to the daughter of some business tycoon in Hong Kong. "

Jin nodded at Masaki's words. "There was word of a betrothal, Sir, but Xiao Lang refused to have anything to do with it. He even threatened to leave and help a rival company in toppling them down if they continued to press it. He also cautioned them that his anger would be great if they did anything to her."

Touya was impressed at how well Jin knew the issue.

"Oh, that's one of the best things I've heard in years!" Masaki said with delight.

"Sir?" Jin asked, confused.

Touya continued to stare at his great-grandfather.

"Who knew Xiao Lang was so passionate? I thought he was emotionless with that perfect poker face of his. It was a girl who did him in in the end."

"You're having too much fun with this, Great-grandfather," Touya remarked.

Masaki Amamiya only laughed off Touya's comment. "Because it _is_ fun. Scandals like this make our lives interesting! The lives of people like us are dreadfully dull. Be born, study, work for the company, choose a wife that helps your company and then give birth to one who will succeed you. It's a simple cycle really. Things like unplanned children between warring families and marriage with people from low standings make for interesting talk. It's far more interesting than the stock market if you ask me."

"I see." Touya smiled at his great-grandfather. Touya was glad he chose to work for him. He was turning out to be quite different from the man Touya knew all these years. He liked what he was learning about his great-grandfather. He wasn't as formidable as you'd think. He could easily command your loyalty but he still had his lighter sides.

"How are the people taking it?" Masaki asked Jin. The excitement in his voice was unveiled.

"Some people think him stupid but the ladies think very highly of his actions."

It was Touya's turn to snort. "They would, of course. It's straight out of a fairytale after all."

"Yes, Sir," Jin said in agreement.

"This just shows who does the real thinking in that family," Masaki told them.

Touya had to raise an eyebrow at this. When his great-grandfather talked of the Lis, he always had high respect for them. Now, Touya didn't sense that respect at all. "I thought you liked the Li family, Great-grandfather."

Masaki smiled at Touya. "I met the current head, Yelan Li, years ago and have liked her since. I met Xiao Lang recently and I decided I like him, too. The others… not so much. You don't really have to since Yelan and Xiao Lang are the ones carrying Li Industries on their backs. They represent Li Industries so they're the only ones you really have to know."

"I see," Touya said with a nod.

"Anyway, fawning ladies aside, I doubt this will destroy Xiao Lang," Masaki said with a shrug. It was so unexpected a gesture that Touya and Jin stared at him for a few seconds.

"Why do you say that?" Touya managed to ask after a while.

"Xiao Lang has worked with almost all the major companies in Hong Kong. His rapport with them won't be shaken with something trifle like this. He does his work very well."

"I understand," Touya replied. The things Kaho Mizuki told Touya about Xiao Lang confirmed this.

"Also, I doubt anyone is sympathizing with those Li members. I know for sure that all their rivals are hoping the Lis turn Xiao Lang out. Once he leaves, he'll be up for grabs for everyone else. Having him under your employ is very tempting. It's like you'll be ensured success in any business venture. I myself will not hesitate to join the fight to win him over."

There was a determined look in his eyes and Touya knew his great-grandfather was serious.

"For his talents?" Touya asked though he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" Masaki answered immediately. "And maybe also to meet the woman he gave up everything for," he said with a little laugh.

This answer surprised Touya. "Why are you so interested in her?" he asked.

His great-grandfather laughed again. "Why not? Winning over Xiao Lang's heart is no easy feat. Consider her station, she's a teacher. She has nothing to offer him. You can't even say she can offer him her body since Xiao Lang can have his pick from the most alluring females in all the world. But Xiao Lang chose her. That's enough to spark anyone's interest. Who knows? She might even be as wonderful as Sakura."

"I highly doubt that," Touya answered.

Masaki Amamiya only laughed louder. "I know, Sakura is on a different level, of course."

Touya only smiled in response.

His great-grandfather looked at him seriously before asking, "If I forced you to marry someone, Touya, would you do the same?"

"I'm my mother's son, great-grandfather," Touya answered simply.

Masaki Amamiya had to smile at that. Touya always did what he wanted. He would never allow anyone to force him to do anything. "True, I almost forgot that."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Cobblestone path to front porch

1482 Miyamoto Street, 4th District

Tomoeda, Japan

June 5, 2009

7:23 AM

* * *

The porch that had always seemed familiar to her seemed different. She had spent so many days lounging on the hammock by the door. She had practically memorized the entire view from that spot. Now, standing here once again, she felt like a complete stranger. The house that had been a part of her life in the past looked as if it came from a dream. It had always been open and welcoming but now she felt as though it were pushing her away.

Still, despite her misgivings, Sakura knew she had to continue.

She walked to the door and stared at it in silence for a while. Finally finding the courage, she rang the doorbell and took a deep breath to steady herself. The door opened after a few minutes and it was Shuichi's father who answered the door.

"Watanabe-san, good morning," she greeted him as she gave a deep, respectful bow.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked her in surprise.

_I'm not going to beat around the bush today._

Everything that happened last night with them had weighed heavily on her mind last night. For her own peace of mind, she had to know the truth.

"I had to know," she answered simply.

She wasn't convinced by the look of confusion that appeared on Watanabe's face. "Know? Know what?"

"Please," she begged.

_Please don't pretend that you don't know anything._

"Dear, what's keeping you?" Kimiko asked as she walked to them. She stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Good morning, Kimiko-san," she said with another bow. She knew she was being forceful but she had to know. Looking from Watanabe to Kimiko, she spoke. "I want to know what you meant about Shu still taking care of me even now. I also want to know why you know the person I was with last night."

Sakura didn't miss the look that passed their faces. It had been the same as last night. It was pain mixed with so much more. They looked at each other before Kimiko answered for them. "We are acquaintances of the Li family."

This was the obvious answer but she felt that there was something deeper. "Your face said so much more than that, Kimiko-san."

Watanabe held his wife tightly before turning to Sakura himself. "Sakura, it's of no consequence why we know him. We helped them a while back. They come and visit us every now and then to see how we are."

Sakura knew she wasn't going to get any farther on this front so she changed tack. "Then I would like to know why you said that other thing."

"What?"

She tried not to but she could not help but be irritated at how they were dodging every question she had. It made her more determined to get to the bottom of things. She was doing her best to move on but his parents just had to throw something like that in her face. She could not keep this baggage with her.

"It was when you said that Shu was still taking care of me," she answered them.

"It was nothing," Kimiko said immediately.

"It wasn't nothing, Kimiko-san," Sakura whispered. She locked gazes with her. "Your face didn't just say nothing."

"Sakura-" Watanabe started to speak but Sakura didn't want to hear any more evasions or lies.

"Please… Please… I just need to know," she begged them.

Sakura was contemplating going down on her knees and bowing when Watanabe spoke.

"Ask Dr. Yoshimori Sumimura of the Tokyo General Hospital," was all he said.

Sakura stared at them in confusion. "But-"

Watanabe looked to his wife and only then did Sakura see the distress in her face. "He will tell you everything, Sakura. Kimiko… Kimiko can't handle it."

Sakura saw in Kimiko the shadow of how she had been before and understood. She met Watanabe's eyes and gave a deep bow. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry to have been a bother."

Watanabe bowed as well. "I'm sorry," he said as he closed the door on her.

She stared at the door for another minute.

_Why is it that you feel so much pain? Will I be like that, too, once I learn everything?_

She gave another bow and headed for her next destination.

_I won't stop. Not until I know what I want to know._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Concierge at the lobby

Tokyo General Hospital

Tokyo, Japan

June 5, 2009

10:03 AM

* * *

There was never a time that Sakura felt scared of going to hospitals. However, looking at her surroundings, she could not help but feel a little fear. She had spent two weeks of her life in this hospital yet it seemed so foreign to her. She wasn't surprised. She wasn't herself when she had been here. She could not even remember the faces of the people who attended to her then. She walked slowly to the information counter. The nurse attending gave her a warm smile and Sakura returned it in kind. Before she could speak, the nurse was already talking.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How may we help you?"

Sakura took a deep breath before speaking. She had to be prepared for whatever things she learned today. "I'm looking for a Dr. Yoshimori Sumimura. Would he be available? I have to talk to him as soon as possible."

The nurse smiled back at her. "I'll check to see if he has any available time today, Miss. Please take a seat and wait until I call you. Your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," she replied.

A look of surprise crossed the nurse's face. "I remember you!" she said with a smile. "I was your nurse when you were here three years ago."

"Excuse me?"

"You were in that accident in the freeway three years ago, yes?"

Sakura stared at her for a few seconds. "Yes. But how did you..."

The nurse couldn't stop giggling. "Oh, we all remember the two handsome men that were caring for you. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto. They send us gifts every New Year as thanks for taking care of you then."

"They do?" Sakura asked, surprised. Her father and brother had never said anything about it.

"Yes. Your father and brother are very good people."

Sakura could not help but smile at what she learned. She should have expected her family to do something like this. "Yes, they are."

"I'm Mine Hayase. You can call me Nurse Hayase." She extended her hand and Sakura gratefully took it. The nurse's kind manner was taking away some of the nerves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nurse Hayase." Sakura gave her a deep bow. "Let me thank you personally for taking care of me. I couldn't do it at the time since I was dealing with some things."

Hayase gave Sakura a look that told her she understood. "You also look like you're doing very well. I'm glad."

"Thank you," Sakura answered sincerely.

Hayase smiled at her. "It's nothing. Anyway, I'm sorry if I took some of your time. I'll call for the doctor now."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said with another bow.

Sakura headed for the waiting area Hayase directed her to. She was steeling herself for today. She barely noticed the people who walked by her or the people who were waiting with her. She bit her lip as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't even notice the time pass.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

She looked up, startled, at the new voice. She had been so distracted that she had not noticed him come near. The man standing in front of her wore a blue scrubs covered by a white coat. His clothes were crumpled and he looked exhausted. It was plain to see that he had been working in the hospital since the day before.

"Ah, yes!" Sakura stood up and gave a hasty bow. "Good morning, Doctor."

The man held out his hand and Sakura took it. "Yoshimori Sumimura," he said with a smile. "If I knew a pretty girl was waiting for me, I would have gotten out of my scrubs."

Sakura gave another deep bow. "I'm sorry to be bothering you at this time."

Yoshimori only laughed. "Not to worry. I just got on break and received the call. The nurse said it was urgent."

She immediately felt bad for causing such an inconvenience. The doctor really looked like he needed a good rest. "I'm sorry. It's not really as urgent as she might think."

"I'm used to it. Hayase is a bit forceful. Anyway, that just means she likes you. Shall we someplace we could talk? The sooner we can get this done the sooner I can reassure you and the sooner I can go to rest."

"Reassure me?" Sakura repeated.

He spoke as he led her to the cafeteria. "Most people seek my advice to get assurance that they'd be all right or that their conditions aren't so bad as some doctors think. It's also my duty to make sure that my patients are emotionally healthy. You were referred to me by your physician, right?"

"I was indeed told to come to you but it doesn't have anything to do with any condition I have."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If you would just hear me out for a few minutes, Doctor, I would be eternally grateful." She bowed her head and waited for his response.

The doctor laughed once more. "If you're that serious then I can't refuse."

"Thank you," Sakura said with gratitude.

As soon as they found an empty table, Dr. Sumimura offered her a seat. He then went to the vending machine and brought back two steaming cups of coffee. She felt so embarrassed as she took the cup he offered. She was the one imposing yet he was willing for her to take up his time. After a few seconds, he took the seat opposite her. She took a deep breath. She was so busy thinking of what she could learn that she didn't even bother thinking how she was going to learn what she wanted.

_Now how do I go about this?_

Dr. Sumimura gave her an encouraging smile. "So hit me. I'm sure you aren't just here to have vendo coffee with me."

_Nothing else but to just go for it._

"Is information about your patients confidential?" she blurted out before she lost courage.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know what exactly happened to one of your patients," she was trembling as she spoke. "Would that be allowed?"

"I don't seem to understand what it is you want."

Sakura didn't bother with tact. She knew that if she wasn't aggressive she'd lose her nerve and run away. "I just want to know the condition of a particular patient who was brought here."

The doctor looked into Sakura's eyes for a long moment. "You look like you really need to know."

She nodded. "If possible, yes."

"There isn't a specific rule in our hospital that says you can't. However, we don't just let anyone see our records. But since you asked for me specifically, am I right in assuming he's one of the people I've treated?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So then you're asking in the capacity of a concerned friend?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Dr. Sumimura smiled at Sakura once again. "He's a lucky man having someone like you so concerned about him."

Sakura gave a stiff nod. "He passed away three years ago," she managed to say.

The smile on the doctor's face disappeared. "I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"It's all right. Some things weren't said to me so now I want to know."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "I see. I'll need a name so I can see our records. My memory isn't as good as I would like."

Sakura dry swallowed before answering. "… Shuichi Kimura." She kept her head down, her eyes refusing to meet the doctor's.

She missed the frown that crossed Dr. Sumimura's face. "That name I remember perfectly though."

She looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Shuichi Kimura," he repeated the name. He stared at Sakura for a few moments before a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Yes, of course. I see now. You were the girl who was brought in with him."

"Yes," Sakura answered simply.

"What do want to know?"

Sakura was glad that the doctor was so willing to accommodate her.

"… Everything," she said in a whisper.

There was a slight pause before she heard the doctor again. "Shuichi Kimura. Brought in on April 3, 2006 at 11:47 AM. Accident on the Tokyo Expressway. Cerebral haemorrhaging due to a strong blow to his head, shards of glass and metal imbedded onto his back, several broken ribs, fractured scapula, patella and fibula of the left leg crushed, tibia of both legs broken, barely alive when he arrived. Pronounced brain dead at 2:32 PM."

The color drained from her face and the tears started to well up. She had not imagined it had been that bad. Her father had not told her anything about his condition. Hearing it from the doctor made it so much worse. He had taken all of that just to protect her. She couldn't even imagine the pain he had felt.

_How much pain did you experience, Shu?_

She wiped away the tears that started to fall.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Sumimura asked, concerned.

"I didn't know," Sakura managed to answer. "I only got a few scratches. How can it be so much worse for him? If he didn't protect me then he wouldn't have…" The emotion proved too much for her and she had to stop talking. She had to concentrate on not completely breaking down.

Dr. Sumimura moved his chair closer to her and took her hand in his. "It isn't your fault. He wanted to do it. To him, you were the most important so it didn't matter what happened to him."

"But-"

"It probably won't make you feel any better but he was unconscious the entire time. He didn't feel the pain."

Sakura nodded but she knew the doctor was only saying that to make her feel better.

The doctor wiped her tears with the back if his hand, "If I was in his place, in my last moments, I would be happy. I would be happy that I was able to protect the most importance person to me."

_Please let that be true. Please let that be the case._

Sakura fervently wished that Shuichi had been numbed to the pain. If he had been going mad from the pain of his injuries right up to the last moment then Sakura wouldn't be able to take it. She tried her best to compose herself. She was grateful that the doctor remained silent as he held her hand.

"Yoshi?" a voice came from behind them.

"Dr. Nakayama?" Dr. Sumimura replied.

The newcomer did not miss that Dr. Sumimura did not let go of Sakura's hand. "No flirting during duty time," he scolded.

"I wasn't," Dr. Sumimura replied immediately.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said amidst her tears.

"And you made her cry!" Dr. Nakayama added.

"It isn't the doctor's fault, Sir! I just-"

Sakura was cut off by Dr. Sumimura wiping her tears away again.

"It's all right, Miss Kinomoto. I'll explain it to him properly later." He looked back at Dr. Nakayama and his eyes went wide. "I almost forgot. Shuichi Kimura was also a compatible donor to Dr. Nakayama's patient at the time."

Seeming to have understood that his earlier observations were off, Dr. Nakayama joined them at their table. "What's this about?"

"This young lady, Miss Kinomoto, wanted to know about one of my patients," Dr. Sumimura replied. He looked back at Sakura. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Fiancee at the time."

She felt Dr. Sumimura squeeze her hand gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right, really," Sakura managed to say with a smile.

Both doctors returned her smile. It was Dr. Sumimura who spoke first. "I think Shuichi Kimura is amazing. It probably won't mean anything having me say it but that man saved two people before he passed away - you and the person he gave his heart to."

Sakura's own heart skipped a beat when she heard what Dr. Sumimura said.

"Heart?" she echoed.

nodded. "Yes. I was there when Dr. Nakayama did the transplant operation."

_This is it. This was what Kimiko-san and Watanabe-san wanted me to know._

"And… what happened to the person who received it?"

It was Dr. Nakayama who answered. "That young man is doing well. I'm constantly in touch with his personal doctor and he gives me updates from time to time. Heart transplants aren't as successful as kidney or liver transplants so we have to carefully monitor our patients. "

Something inside her told her to stop but she was already speaking before she could stop herself.

"Would it be all right to ask for his name?"

Dr. Nakayama smiled. "Of course. He's Xiao Lang Li. He's a businessman in Hong Kong-"

Sakura didn't hear anything else after hearing Syaoran's name. only one thing registered in her brain.

_Shu's heart is inside Syaoran._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Northeastern block

Tomoeda Cemetery

Tomoeda, Japan

June 5, 2009

3:59 PM

* * *

She didn't know why the cemetery seemed so much darker than before. It may have been due to the overcast clouds in the sky or the fact that she had only gone here during the morning but Sakura knew it was more because of her purpose in coming here. She had not been herself whenever she came here so today was the first time she actually saw everything. The trees seemed larger and the gravestones much darker. A small part of her wanted to run away but she knew she had to do this.

She had to do this or else she wouldn't be able to move forward anymore.

After a few minutes of walking, she reached her destination. She stared at Shuichi Kimura's gravestone. The elements had done a number on it and the marble seemed dirtier than before. The grass around it also seemed to grow every which way. The flowers she had brought then had wilted, leaving a small decaying mass in front of her. She had only been here a few weeks ago and so many things had changed already. The grave was always beautiful when she came here. The grasses were freshly trimmed, the marble spotless, fresh flowers were all around and fresh incense burning. Those were the things she remembered.

The sight of the grave now made her memory of it seem like an illusion.

She sat down, looked at the marker and gave her best smile.

"Hello, again, Shu. Been awhile, huh?" She raised the plastic bag she was holding. "I brought your favourite. It's been years since we had a meal together."

After spreading their meagre feast, she smiled at him again and started to eat. She ate in silence, her mind too preoccupied to do anything other than the mechanical actions needed for eating. She cleaned up everything except Shu's share. Having satiated her hunger, she sat in silence for a long time before facing the grave once again.

"You must be so surprised to see me. I only come here once a year, remember?" Already she could feel the tears welling up. Her lips trembled as she continued. "I didn't think i could take it, you see."

She looked at the grave as if waiting for a response. Remembering that none was coming, she began to speak again. "You knew everything about me. I told you everything. It feels kind of weird now that you don't know three years' worth of my life. Before, you even knew what I ate for lunch each day. And now…things are just so different.

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. "I didn't want anything to change. I wanted that life to continue. You promised me you'd be with me always but you went somewhere I couldn't." She hid her face from him, not wanting to show him her expression. Shuichi had always been at a loss when Sakura wasn't her usual self. "I didn't do so well… when you left me. I tried to go to you, you know? Stupid girl that I was, I didn't even do it right. All I did was hurt the people who mattered to me the most."

It was the second time she was talking about this to anyone. It didn't make it any easier.

"I was lost in grief. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything. I pushed away anyone who tried to pull me back from the prison I had made for myself. I spent three years like that - trapped in my own little world. At the time, I was fine that way… because you were there. All I could see there was you. That was where I wanted to stay. I didn't care about anyone else." Sakura stopped and forced a nervous laugh. "You would have hated seeing me that way. I know I did. I hated myself but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it."

A slight breeze picked up and Sakura raised her head. She shivered from the cold.

"I did though… eventually. It was hard but I did it. Even if just little by little. I had my dad, Niisan… even Tomoyo. They helped me a lot. I couldn't just stay like that forever. I thought about my family and how they must have felt. I didn't want them to worry about me anymore. I felt that I had put them through so much already. Also, I didn't want you to worry about me. I know you're watching over me and I know seeing me like that must have hurt you. It wasn't you're fault. I… I'm…"

Sakura wanted to tell him that she was fine but the words would not come out. She wanted to reassure him that she was walking forward steadily and that she was living her life to the fullest. Her voice caught in her throat. That was because she knew it was a lie. She wasn't fine. The main reason she was here was because she wasn't fine at all. She wanted to go straight to the point but she didn't have the courage yet. She decided to talk about other things while she mustered up the courage to say what she really wanted to say.

"I haven't seen your mother and father for so long. I met with them this morning. They seemed fine but I know the pain is still there. I can see it in your mother's face. They're strong people so they'll come around. Maybe much longer than me but they will come around. I'll visit them and report to you as often as I can. You don't have to worry about them."

She stopped and took deep breath. Talking about the people that mattered to them both calmed her down so she continued.

"Rika and Terada-sensei are still happily married. I know you were always weirded out by Terada sensei and how he could be in love with a little kid like Rika. They're doing well. They have 2 kids now. I'm going to meet the kids the next time we meet up. We haven't set up the date but it's something I'm looking forward to. Naoko works for TV Tokyo now. I watched the shows she writes and they're amazing. Chiharu and Yamazaki are getting married in a few months. Chiharu will be wearing the wedding gown I would have worn for you. It was beautiful. Fit for a princess. You would have loved it. Tomoyo said I could wear it for someone but I didn't want to. I only want to wear that dress for you."

The memory of Chiharu and the dress made her smile. She was surprised that it didn't hurt as much anymore. She had broken down completely before.

"Chiharu looked so beautiful when she wore it though. I'm sure Yamazaki will be speechless once she starts walking down the aisle. They chose a western wedding. They had to fight with their parents but their parents went with their wishes. It was their wedding after all." She had to laugh at this point. "Tomoyo is her usual self. She just launched her line in Hong Kong recently. I was there for her first runway show and it was beyond anything I've seen her do before. I'm so amazed at how far she's gone. And yes, she still dresses me up like a doll whenever she has the opportunity. That much has remained the same."

The weather was turning cold and Sakura hugged her knees closer to her.

"Otousan is as amazing as always. He has more work now than he did before. He's so famous. And Niisan actually works for great-grandfather. I never told you what my mother's family did, did I? My mom was an heiress of the Amamiya Family. I don't know much of what they do but they dabble in everything they can. I never thought Niisan would be a businessman. It seems to suit him though. He's been working for only a few weeks but he walks in there and acts like he owns the place. Niisan has always been great like that."

Everyone was moving forward. When Sakura saw them all, she wanted to do the same. Shuichi had saved her life and it would be a waste if she just threw it away. That had been one of her motivations.

"I'm a teacher now!" she said with pride. "I fulfilled my dream. You always knew how I loved kids. I have this student, Fujiwara Ling. He's the cutest little kid ever. All my students are wonderful. I've been so happy teaching them that I don't think about how exhausted I am after each day. Our class lasts only half the day but I get so tired chasing them around. Still, they make me happy."

Sakura was so happy she was able to get her job. She had no experience and she was a complete newbie but the school still gave her the chance to teach. Her kids always made her day. Her job was one of the reasons she was doing so well these days. There was one other person who had helped her. She only realized it now but he was the one who was always there. When things seemed too much, he always managed to be beside her. Shuichi had a right to know about him.

"I met someone recently," she started speaking slowly, her mind still arranging her thoughts. "Our first meeting was me crashing into him and knocking him out cold. He's my student's uncle. Anyway, his real name is Xiao Lang Li but he tells me to just call him Syaoran. I still don't understand that bit but he asked me so I decided to just humor him."

She thought back on their first meeting and smiled. He had looked so out of place. He was this high-class business man lost in a suburb like Tomoeda. When he spoke to her he sounded like he was reading off a dictionary. Despite that, throughout the day, he wasn't at all like the stuck-up, rich boy he looked. If anything, he seemed more like a child at an amusement park. He revelled in everything he saw that day. And just like that she was telling Shuichi everything that happened between them. She told him of their time in Hong Kong, how they always met up, the Fashion week, and even how he comforted her after she saw her wedding dress.

Their lives were nothing alike but some of the problems they had faced were similar. She figured that was why they understood each other so well. They had both gone down the deep end but they both managed to crawl out. They knew each other's pain. She had told him so much about herself and he did the same. And now, she was telling Shuichi everything. She didn't just retell the events. She told Shuichi everything she had felt those times. Her embarrassment. Her confusion. Her uneasiness… Her joy.

She wanted Shuichi to know Syaoran the way she knew him.

Listening to herself speak, Sakura understood herself better. All the things she could not see were clear to her. Shuichi always knew how to clear her mind. Even now, he was still the same as he was. She wasn't sure when she started crying but by the time she realized it, her tears were falling non-stop. She was getting closer to what she wanted to tell Shuichi.

She stopped to wipe away her tears. "We have a lot in common, Syaoran and I," she continued after taking a deep breath.

The thunder rolled from the skies, causing her to look up. The sky looked even darker than before. The clouds looked heavy with precipitation. She had no doubt they start to fall soon. She couldn't leave here yet. Not until she told him what she needed to say.

She turned back to Shuichi and smiled once more. "He's just like me, you know. You saved him just like you saved me. He has your heart inside of him. You always liked to help people and in the end, you saved the lives of two people. You are just so amazing Shu."

As if on cue, raindrops started to join her tears.

"I wonder what you'd think if you saw me now and I told you everything I was thinking of? Compared to your problems, mine would probably just seem stupid. Then again, you probably don't have any more problems where you are."

She hesitated for a second before speaking again. "My worries might seem stupid but could you listen?" Again, she waited for a reply that was not forthcoming.

Her hands started to shake and she knew she had to tell him now else her resolve leave her. She hid her face again and started to talk. "Last night, Syaoran told me about his heart condition. I don't know what came over me but the thought of him being gone just scared me so much. I thought about how I couldn't talk to him or I couldn't see him again and I was terrified."

The fear she had felt returned to her and she trembled from head to toe. She hugged her knees even tighter just to steady herself.

"Last night… when we parted, he told me what he felt about me. He said that I was the woman he loved."

Syaoran's face flashed in front of her and she shut her eyes tightly to try to erase it.

"When he said that… the fear… the confusion… everything became secondary to the joy that I felt. That someone could love me the way I am right now… with the way I've been those three years… It made me happy beyond words."

Her confession left her throat tight. She could not find her voice again. The rain did not seem to care as it started to really pour down. Sakura could feel herself getting drenched. She couldn't move though. She just felt so ashamed and guilty confessing to Shuichi.

She looked back at Shuichi's grave. "I love you, Shu. You know that, right?"

Letting everything out made her realize one important thing. It was taking everything she had just saying it out loud. The rain was mingling with her tears, diluting their salty taste.

"What do I do, Shu? I think I… I think… I might… I might be in love with him."

Hearing her say it gave it a sense of reality that she had refused to acknowledge before. She had clung to Shuichi's memory, forcing herself to think only of him. Letting everything out like this - she could no longer continue lying to herself. Everything should have been easier. All she needed to do was tell Shuichi everything. Shuichi would understand. That was the type of person he was. He always placed her first. Shuichi would not be angry with her if she went to Syaoran now and tell him how she felt. There was just one thing that stood in the way.

Shuichi's heart was inside Syaoran.

That fact changed everything. That was the reason Sakura was hurting now.

Sakura could barely feel the warm trails left by her tears due to the rain pouring down. "I want nothing more than to go to him now but I can't. After everything that I learned… I can't separate him from you right now. No matter how much my brain tells me that you two are different people, I can't help but try to find you in him. On my way here all I did was try to see you in him. My head is filled with how similar your profiles are from the back, how similar your voices sound, how you both have brown eyes… I can't stop Shu. I just can't."

The truth was finally out.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't let him see me like this. I want to be with him but I can't! Not when I keep trying to see someone else when I face him. I'll only hurt him if I don't stop thinking like this!"

She turned to Shuichi again and leaned her forehead on his grave. "What do I do?" she pleaded, her tears being washed away as soon as they were let out. "Please tell me what I should do. I'm begging… please…"

The shame was eating her alive. Her tears fell just as violently as the drops of rain. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Thunder and lightning joined her in commiseration.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Front porch

Kinomoto Residence

Tomoeda, Japan

June 6, 2009

7:35 PM

* * *

To Sakura, it seemed as though the ground was moving. It felt as though she was walking on the ocean surface, the waves continuously moving about. She knew she was burning but the rain was washing away the heat as soon as it touched her. The throbbing in her head was getting worse and she was finding it near impossible to walk straight. She lapsed into a coughing fit every now and then and the pain that traced down her throat helped clear her head.

_How in the world did I end up like this?_

She could not recall how she had gotten this bad. All she did was stay with Shu all night. She had been woken by the caretaker sometime in the afternoon. Only then did she make her way home. She went into another coughing fit and she had to steady herself by placing her hand on the nearest wall. After the pain receded she looked at the wall beside her and was surprised to see their house's name plate. She had already reached her home. She tried to straighten herself but she swayed in place a few times before she was confident she could walk again. She made her slow, tortuous journey to the front door. She almost stumbled a few times but she eventually made it. It took her no time to find her keys but she was finding it hard to turn the key in the lock. A wave of nausea hit her and she pitched backward. She felt strong arms catch her.

"Sakura! Where have you been? You have no idea how worried I was!"

She felt her body being turned and it took almost a minute before her eyes focused.

_Syaoran…_

He did not look like his perfect, flawless self. It looked like he had not slept in days and little droplets of water were in his hair. She saw his mouth open and close but she could not hear the words. She felt him shake her.

"Sakura? Are you listening?" he demanded.

Sakura tried to focus. "Please go," she whispered.

_You can't go near me now, Syaoran. Not when I'm like this. _

Her vision went blurry again but she could hear well enough. She was gasping for air now, her body telling her its desperate need for rest. She felt his hands brush across her face, the wet and tangled strands of her hair being brushed to the side. The warmth of his fingers felt good against her clammy skin. "Are you all right? You can barely stand."

He was supporting her entire weight. Sakura tried to get back in control. She leaned on him as she righted herself.

"Please go," she repeated.

"No," he answered instantly. She felt his grip on her tighten. "I'm not leaving you when you're like this."

_You have to. You have to stay away from me. I don't want you to see me when I'm like this._

"Please, just go away," she begged. She was leaning her head on his chest, her body revealing just how weak it was.

"I won't," Syaoran answered obstinately. "The last time I left you alone you left for who knows where and come back like this. I won't leave you."

_I want you to stay with me but I know you shouldn't._

The only thing she wanted now was for him to wrap his arms around her. She craved for the comfort his embrace always gave her, the soothing cadence of his heartbeat and the feel of his fingers combing through her hair. But that was out of the question.

"I don't want you here. Please. I just need to be alone."

"Are you taking me for a fool Sakura? You need to be with someone now."

Sakura took one step away from him and forced her body to stand straight. "Syaoran, please."

Syaoran held her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "Have you forgotten what I said two nights ago?! I'm in love with you! I can't just leave you when I see you like this."

Sakura pushed his hand away. "You don't mean that! You don't! You don't know what you're-"

"Are you taking my feelings lightly, Sakura?" he asked angrily.

"I-I…" Sakura looked down as she searched for the right words to answer him.

He cupped her face in his hands and moved so their faces were inches apart. He was so close that she could feel the heat coming off his body. He forced her to meet his gaze. She wanted to look away but his gaze would not let her go. There was a fire in his eyes that Sakura had never seen before.

Syaoran spoke in a harsh whisper, his voice betraying all the emotions he was feeling. He had lost all self-control and was baring his soul to her. "I love you! I can't stop thinking about you. When you're near me I don't see anything else. I feel miserable if I don't see you or hear your voice each day. I get angry when I see all those other people hanging around you. I get extremely jealous when I see you smiling and being kind to anyone else who isn't me. I hate that so many people know more about you than me. I have to be the only person that knows you completely or I'll go crazy. I want nothing more than to take you away to someplace where I can have you to myself. I want you! You're the only person I've ever wanted. I'm slowly going mad with my desire to monopolize you! What else do you want me to say? How else can I make myself clear?! What else must I do?! Tell me and I'll do it!"

He was looking at her so intensely that Sakura felt she was burning away. She wanted to escape but could not do so because his grip on her was ironclad. She hated herself at that moment. She knew should push him away but hearing him tell her how he felt about her again made her so happy. She should not have liked that at all.

_You can't love me, Syaoran. Not when the only thing I can do is hurt you._

Her tears started to fall again. She had to make him see reason. She needed to make _herself _see reason. She clung to his arms and pleaded, "Please take it back! Take everything you said back! You can't-"

Her next words were swallowed by his kiss. He had closed the distance between them and stolen her lips. She wanted break free but he held her so close to him. It was like his kiss was stealing the strength from her body. It took only two seconds for her resistance to crumble. Before she knew it, she was already kissing him back. The warmth of his body was enveloping her own. He broke the kiss for a second just to take in air and he was kissing her again. The kiss was gentle and chaste. His gentleness was a contrast to the force he had used to initiate the kiss. His warmth spread from Sakura's lips, down her neck, down her spine and then down to even her toes. The biting cold she had been feeling as she walked home disappeared as he held her. His hands had trembled when the kiss started but his hands were now steady as he kissed her again.

His warmth… his gentleness… everything was drawing Sakura in.

…_exactly the same as Shu._

A second later, they were a foot apart. Sakura only realized what she had done because of the stinging pain she felt on her palm. She was trembling from head to foot - the hand that hit him shaking the most. She grasped it with her other hand to try to still the tremors. She refused to meet Syaoran's gaze. Neither of them moved. An infinity seemed to pass by before Sakura snapped out of it and rushed into the house. As soon as she had locked the door behind her, she slumped to the floor and leaned her head against the frame. The tears were flowing freely now.

_What have I done?_

She heard knocking sounds from outside and could barely make out what Syaoran was saying.

"I'm sorry! Sakura! Please listen to me! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't -"

Sakura curled in on herself and covered her ears with her hands.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can only hurt you, Syaoran._

"Sakura, please…"

Even with everything muffled like this she could hear the raw pain in Syaoran's voice.

_Please… just go. Leave me in the dust. Make me just a bad memory… Before I can hurt you even more._

The sobs that raked though her shook her entire frame. She knew she should get up and walk away from him but she couldn't. She promised herself that this would be her last act of selfishness. Separated by 5 inches of varnished hardwood - this was the closest she would ever get to him from now on.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

In front of the house

Kinomoto residence

Tomoeda, Japan

June 6, 2009

11:45 PM

* * *

"Is this all the stuff you have, Otousan?" Touya asked as he brought out the last bag from the trunk. Touya's driver was looking on, horrified, as Touya did the things the driver was paid to do. He was standing to the side like an unwanted accessory as Touya continued to attend to his father.

Fujitaka looked at the bags Touya had carried out and placed on the ground. "Three bags. Yes, that's all. Thank you, Touya." He looked to the driver and smiled. "Thank you as well… ah…"

"Sagami," Touya answered for the driver who was still stunned to silence.

"Yes, Sagami." Fujitaka reached for his handcarry while Touya struggled to carry the rest.

Sagami finally snapped out of things and offered to help but Touya just waved him away. The driver had no choice but to obey. "Thank you, Sagami. Just come and fetch me tomorrow."

He bowed and bid them farewell.

"Poor man, it seemed he didn't know what to do with himself," Fujitaka said as he opened their gate.

Touya shrugged. "Well, he doesn't usually have to help me do anything anyway. I don't need maids or servants or anything. Masaki-san insists but I don't allow myself to get used to the luxury."

Fujitaka smiled at what his son was saying. He was happy that despite how much time he was spending with his mother's family, he was still the Touya he and Nadeshiko raised. He was confident that whatever happened, Touya would always remain true to himself.

"Thank you for picking me up at the airport. Although I could have just taken a cab," he told his son.

"It's nothing. I was in the area so it wasn't any trouble. Besides, Sagami looked ecstatic that I was finally asking something of him."

Fujitaka had to laugh at that. "I see."

Touya looked at their house and frowned. "Is Sakura not home yet? It's late."

Fujitaka noticed that the lights in their house were all switched off as well. "That's true. She might have gone out with Tomoyo though."

"I guess," Touya said as he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He switched on the lights and gasped. He dropped what he was holding and rushed inside. Fujitaka craned his neck to see what Touya was fussing over. He saw Sakura sprawled on the floor. He rushed to her as well.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Touya was shaking her but she would not stir.

"Get the car ready, Touya. We'll take her to the hospital," Fujitaka said in a calm voice and Touya ran to get the car keys.

Fujitaka knelt and carried Sakura. She felt like she was on fire. Fujitaka was worried but he couldn't show weakness in front of Touya. As soon as Touya returned, they both headed for the car.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Okay… uhm… cue the hate? Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have the time. The next few chapters won't take as long as this one but we'll see. The chapters are getting harder to write now so please don't get too impatient waiting for them. If I rushed them, I'd be giving you all mediocre work and I'd hate that. Thank you all for understanding. Until the next chapter. XD


	28. Distance

**Author's note: **Next chapter is here! Hope you weren't waiting too long. I know some of you have been anxiously waiting for this chapter so you guys can relax now. I was preoccupied with the real world for a while. I took a while to update so I made it a bit longer. I hope it makes up for the long update time. The next chapter is halfway done. I'll have it up in a few weeks.

The main reason I was late was because I recently finished my first Otome-game. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's basically a visual novel with romance elements. In short, it's a dating-sim, haha. Thank you Aksys for bringing Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom to fangirls who can not read Japanese. Could you localize Hakuoki:SSL as well? The fangirl in me wants it desperately. Anyway, I reached a milestone in my life by playing this game. My Otaku level increased by 2 levels but my humanity levels dropped by the same amount. I'm nowhere near marrying a PSP though so you don't have to worry. It seems I still have my head screwed on straight. It took me a few episodes of Shingeki no Kyojin to make myself feel better. Although I must say, Souji Okita is absolutely wonderful. XD

Enough babbling. I don't like some parts of the chapter but there are some parts I did like. If some parts are so cheesy and dramatic that you feel like you're climbing a mountain of cheese while the clouds pour cheese from the sky and birds drop little boxes filled with drama and stuff, please forgive me. I have been playing a dating sim. I might have caught something from it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Leave me a review if you have the time. :D

For the reviews:

**To all the guests:** Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me really happy. I hope you weren't waiting too long. I hope you all like the next chapter. :D

**To kiran: **It's out now, haha. I'm sorry you had to check periodically for several months. I hope the chapter makes up for it. Thank you for leaving a review. :D

**To Loui-sa: **Thank you for your review. This is a more-or-less happy chapter to make up for the drama of the previous chapter. Enjoy!

**To chuxox: **Thanks for leaving a review. Things like that have to happen for people to truly understand how important some things are. This story will end happily so whatever stuff they go through, Syaoran and Sakura will definitely have a happy ending. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**To Anony: **Thanks for the review. It was a challenge getting to that point but I'm glad I made it. I'm happy you liked how it played out. I've played the next scenes in my head so many times but I just can't find the time to write things down. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it. I think I have some 5 or 6 chapters left. Wish me luck! Enjoy reading!

**To Ifra: **Too much drama can be depressing though. I didn't want to drag out the drama so I intend to have it resolved quickly. Anyway, thanks for your review. Enjoy!

**To disneydrm: **Read and find out! Haha. Enjoy the update! Thank you for leaving a review.

**To littlepuppylost: **Sometimes I find myself teary eyed when I imagine the dialogue in my head when I write some chapters. My tears have always been so close to the surface. You should have seen my waterworks when I watched the last minutes of the last episode of Code GEASS: R2. Sorry, I digress. This story will end happily. That's the one thing I won't change. Thank you for your review though. I hope you won't tire of reading.

**To Laury rose: **Tomoyo was snooping around last chapter. She was investigating the details about Shuichi. I didn't feel the need to put her in so I didn't. SxS is my CCS OTP so they have to end up together. They deserve nothing less than a fairytale happy ending! Anyway, thank you for your review. Enjoy the next chapter! XD

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. If it could be mine by wishing on a star then I'd wait for a meteor shower and make my wishes then. More entries, more chances of winning and stuff, haha. XD

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 28: Distance**

**Xiao Lang's room**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 7, 2009**

**6:45 AM**

* * *

The sound of his teeth grinding against each other was oddly loud in the silent room. Xiao Lang was currently on his bed, lying on his back. He had been changed out of his wet clothes. He had to be up looking over the week's paperwork but Xiao Lang was squashing down any thought that prompted him to move. He was fighting an inner struggle. It would be better for everyone if they stayed away from him today. His sister was especially in danger.

Xiao Lang did not know if he had the self-control not to strangle Fanren.

After what happened with Sakura, he had fully intended to continue his vigil at Sakura's porch. He had vowed that not even the apocalypse would move him from that spot. Apparently, it didn't need that much to foil his plans. It only took two of Fanren's retainers, a piece of cloth and a few drops of soporific. He was livid that Fanren actually had the gall drug him. That was the only reason he was back in his room now. Fanren knew that reason would no longer reach him at that point so she did such a thing. Xiao Lang understood her reasons. That was the only reason he had not confronted her about it as soon as he woke up. Despite everything that happened, he still had a small sliver of rationality left.

As soon as he set his head right – or as right as he could, given the circumstances – he would go to Sakura again. Although it was Sunday, Ling's school had a school event. He would have the opportunity to see her later today. She wouldn't ignore her job. In addition to getting his emotions in control, he was also preparing himself for what would happen when he saw her later. She would have nowhere to hide. He was going to break down any door she used to bar him out. He wasn't letting this argument last any Longer. If you could even call it that. He didn't even know what to call it.

_You won't escape next time. I absolutely will not let you._

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The last sight of her was burned into his brain. Even when he closed his eyes it wouldn't go away. She didn't face him again after he had kissed her. She looked as though she didn't ever want to look at him again. The recollection caused his heart to clench in his chest. He could feel the slight discomfort acutely, as if his own heart was reacting to what he was feeling.

_I can endure anything except you refusing to meet my eyes. _

Sakura's reaction was understandable, of course. She had been troubled, distraught and vulnerable. Monster that he was, he had lost all reason and forced himself on her. He touched the place that had felt as if it was almost burning last night. There was no mark of the slap she gave him. Not that Xiao Lang actually needed any physical reminder. He could remember everything from last night. What made him loathe himself more was that it wasn't the pain of her hitting him that he remembered vividly.

It had been their kiss. Their first real kiss.

He remembered the coldness of her body as he held her and the iciness of her fingers against his skin. Because of that, he felt like her mouth had been burning. He could remember the softness of her lips against his and the sounds of the breathless gasps she had made during her short respite from his lips. Xiao Lang did not dare explore with his tongue but he had still tasted her. He couldn't describe how she tasted like with words. He could not even think of anything she tasted like. One thing was sure though. He hungered for it. Those few minutes he had were nowhere near enough to satiate him. He had always craved for her company and after that kiss, he was craving for her body as well. He wanted everything she had… Everything she was.

Xiao Lang was lost. Utterly lost. The feelings he had for Sakura were threatening burst out from his chest. He would not be able to bear her censure. He would not be able to bear being away from her. Sakura completely ruled every region of his mind. She had left her mark all over his mind, heart and body and now he knew he could never return to who he was before he had met her.

He sighed audibly before glancing to the clock on his bedside table. 30 minutes until he had to be downstairs and he still did not have his emotions in check. A small part of him wondered why no one came to get him. Then again, if Fanren was guilty about what she did to him then she would be trying to make amends. If so, he would gladly accept the time she gave him now. He needed to get himself back in order. He was going to see Sakura later and he had to be in his right mind.

_I'll come see you soon, Sakura. I won't ever let you shut me out.  
_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Benches by the Sandbox**

**Tomoeda Preparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 7, 2009**

**1:37 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang was sitting in one of the benches near Ling's classroom. He thought it would take around an hour or so for him to get out of his mood. It was a grave underestimation. He had barely enough time to come to Ling's school before the event was finished. The school was packed with cars. He remembered that the children were going on a field trip to an aquarium. The cars must have been the parents coming to pick up their children.

"Uncle Xiao Lang! Uncle Xiao Lang!"

He looked towards the voice and saw his nephew running to him. His nephew was not sporting his usual smile. Upon closer inspection, Ling looked very worried, his brows furrowed into one furious line. Ling tackled him as soon as they were near enough.

"Ling? What's got you so worried?" Xiao Lang asked in concern.

Ling was holding on to his shirt, his little hands clenched into fists. "Uncle Xiao Lang! The teachers said Sakura-oneechan is in the hospital!"

It took a few seconds before the gravity of what Ling said hit him. "What?!"

"Sakura-oneechan didn't come in today and when I asked Tanioka-sensei she said that Sakura-oneechan is really sick and that her papa brought her to the hospital last night." His nephew was almost in tears as he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhn," he answered with a nod.

_What the hell happened to you, Sakura?_

His anger at being taken away from her house returned. Had he stayed, something different could have happened. He took a deep, steadying breath. It was useless to go back to that. He had to see Sakura no matter what.

"Do you want to go and see her?" he asked Ling.

Still clinging on to him tightly, Ling gave a little nod. "Yes, please."

"I'll go and ask which hospital she's in. You get your things and I'll come meet you right here in a bit, all right?"

"Okay, Uncle Xiao Lang!" Ling finally let go of him and Xiao Lang set him down.

Xiao Lang ruffled his nephew's hair gently. It was supposed to reassure Ling but Xiao Lang felt that hew was the one who needed reassurance. He shook his head slightly to try and think straight. He needed to see Sakura soon. He silently rushed towards the school administration building.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Corridor on the third floor**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 7, 2009**

**3:55 PM**

* * *

Both Xiao Lang and Ling were agitated on the way to the hospital. The thoughts that besieged Xiao Lang's head were getting ever more frightening. He was trying to remember how she looked that night but in addition to the poor lighting, all his memories of that night were buried by his memories of their kiss. He cursed inwardly. It wasn't the time to focus on that but his sensibilities weren't up to their usual standard given the events of recent days. He was ashamed of how he was acting. It was Ling who seemed to be the adult. Ling was the one who reminded him to bring flowers. When they were purchasing the items, it was also Ling who gave out the instructions. Xiao Lang was in such a bad state that he couldn't even do such simple things. Part of him was hoping that Ling wouldn't think less of him for being so emotional. He couldn't help it though. It was about Sakura after all. If something happened to her then he didn't know what he would do. Their last parting wasn't exactly ideal.

He looked down beside him and saw that Ling was in a similar state. Xiao Lang wanted to carry the bouquet but Ling volunteered to do it. It was such an absurdly large bouquet that Ling had to hold it with both hands. His head was barely visible. He was like a walking flower vase. As cute as his nephew looked trying his best to carry the thing, nothing could improve Xiao Lang's mood. He directed his nephew every now and then when he strayed off a little. Most of the time, Xiao Lang was looking at the room numbers. As soon as he saw their destination, he placed a hand on Ling's shoulder to stop him.

"We're here, Ling."

Ling tried to look over the lilies in front of his face. "Really?"

"Oh, good afternoon."

Both Ling and Xiao Lang turned around and found themselves face to face with Sakura's father.

He smiled at them kindly. "Syaoran and Ling-kun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir!" they answered together.

"Are you here to visit Sakura?" he asked.

"Uhn!" Ling replied. "Tanioka-sensei said that she was here. I was worried so…"

Sakura's father smiled even wider. "Thank you very much. I'm happy you thought to visit her."

"Can we see her, please?" Ling was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course, come in," he said as opened the door.

"Thank you," Ling said as he happily followed her father.

They followed him into a small hallway. Right before they reach the wider area of the room, Sakura's father stopped. He turned towards them. "Please wait here, she might be asleep. I'll call you in a bit."

"You don't have to wake her, Sir," Xiao Lang answered. He wanted to see her but he also feared how she would react.

"No, it's all right," he said with a smile. "She'd want to meet you two after you came all this way."

"Thank you," Ling answered for them both.

Sakura's father disappeared from view. The next thing they heard were voices.

"Sakura?" they heard him say.

There was a short pause before someone answered him. "Mmm. Otousan?"

The voice that spoke was heavy with sleep but Xiao Lang would never mistake it for anyone else. He felt a lump rise in his throat. He had seen her rouse from sleep many a time so he wondered if she looked the same.

"Are you feeling better?" her father asked. Xiao Lang could hear the concern in her father's voice and he was worried for a second.

_What is wrong with her?_

He wanted to rush to her side but he had told her father that he would wait until he was called for. Xiao Lang was slowly losing it. Sakura was just a few feet away but he could not go to her. He could not even get a small glimpse of her. Her voice wasn't enough to satisfy him.

Sakura answered him after a while. "Not really."

She didn't sound like herself. The vitality that had always been in her voice disappeared. Her energy and effervescence were gone. She had not sounded like this even during those times when he comforted her. He had never heard this Sakura before. He felt Ling pull on his sleeve. He looked down and saw a look of worry on Ling's face. This was probably the first time Ling had heard Sakura sound like that as well. He placed a hand on Ling's head and gently ruffled his hair. It was a small gesture of reassurance.

They heard rustling sounds and not long after, her father started to speak. "Can you stay awake for a bit? You have some visitors. Syaoran and your-"

"Don't let him in!" she cried out.

Her words cut through him like a knife. He had heard this voice. This was the voice she used when she sent him away before. Xiao Lang closed his eyes and concentrated hard not to let any emotion show on his face. He felt Ling looking at up at him and he didn't want his nephew to worry.

"Sakura?"

"I don't want to see him! Please send him away!" Sakura begged him desperately.

Xiao Lang could imagine how she looked. She probably looked the same as she did when she had begged him to take back his confession. He placed a hand on Ling's shoulder so he wouldn't rush over to Sakura. He felt Ling try to escape his grasp but he kept his hand firm. He kept his gaze forward. He didn't want Ling to see his expression. His other hand not holding Ling was fisted so hard his knuckles were turning white.

_Do you hate me that much, Sakura?_

He wanted to go to her but he didn't dare.

_Do I not have any right to be close to you anymore?_

Xiao Lang could not find the strength to take that one step that would put him in her sight. Xiao Lang was already numb. Her words told him clearly that he was not welcome here. Her father, on the other hand, did not understand why Sakura was acting this way.

"He's worried about you, dear. I don't understand why you-"

_Please don't talk anymore. I can't bear to hear anymore._

"Please, I don't want him here!" she was almost shouting at this point.

"What's wrong?" Her father sounded even more worried now.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him." Her voice broke and Xiao Lang knew she was begging in tears. "Please don't make me face him."

Xiao Lang could no longer bear it. He didn't want to hear any more of her rejections. He let Ling go. When he spoke his voice was tight. "Go and give that to Sakura. We'll leave after that."

The look on Ling's face told Xiao Lang his nephew wanted to ask what was going on. Xiao Lang wasn't in the mood for anything right now. "Go," he ordered and Ling followed obediently.

He carried the bouquet and walked to Sakura. Due it its large size, it looked like the bouquet was walking on its own. Xiao Lang listened to them. That was the only thing he could do at this point.

"Sakura-oneechan?" Ling's voice was unsure. He was probably frightened at Sakura's outburst. "Uhm, we're all worried in class. And… uh… Uncle Xiao Lang is…"

It was Sakura's father who replied. "Thank you for this. It's a beautiful gift. I'm sorry since you came all this way but could I request that you leave us alone for moment? Sakura doesn't seem so well."

Xiao Lang finally took one step forward. He glanced at the bed and saw Sakura clinging to her father. He couldn't see her face. "Come along, Ling," he called out from where he was. If Sakura felt anything upon hearing his voice then he didn't see it. If anything, she clung even tighter to her father.

_I held you just like that. I don't want you holding onto another person like that even if it is your father. Please, just look at me._

He felt the rejection keenly. It was like a pick slowly being imbedded in his gut. Each time they were together she had always faced him properly. Now, she was trying to hide herself. He understood what she wanted to say. He might as well have been invisible. Sakura did not want him here. She wouldn't even spare him one glance. His actions had affected her more than he thought.

Ling looked at Sakura for a while longer. "Uncle Xiao Lang-" Ling started to say.

"Sakura needs to rest. We're in the way," Xiao Lang cut him off. His voice had been a little sharp and he only realized it when he saw Ling flinch.

_I can't bear being this close to her but being unable to go near her or do anything for her._

"Okay, Uncle Xiao Lang," Ling said as he hung his head. He then went to Sakura and placed his hand on her side. It was the only part of her he could reach. "Please get better soon, Sakura-oneechan."

He walked back to Xiao Lang. They both gave a deep bow before they headed back out. They were silent all the way to the car. Xiao Lang felt like his body was on auto-pilot. His mind was still in that hospital room. His thoughts went back to her words and he bit his bottom lip so hard it almost broke skin.

_So she hates me now, is that it? _

She had not said it out loud but Xiao Lang thought that could have been the truth. He had taken advantage of her during a moment of weakness and forced himself on her. Even he thought he was despicable. He had made a mistake and now he was paying the price. His lack of self-control destroyed everything. The hate Sakura had for him was nowhere near the hate he felt for himself. He wasn't surprised at this though. He was already used to hating himself.

They had already reached the car without him noticing. He followed Ling into the car and looked out the window as soon as the driver closed the passenger door. The scenery passed by slowly. After a few minutes he felt Ling tug at his sleeve. He turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Xiao Lang, are you all right?" Worry was written all over Ling's face. Xiao Lang sneaked a peak at the hand holding his sleeve and saw how tightly his nephew was holding on to it.

"I am," he deadpanned. He didn't have the patience to deal with anything right now.

"Did you and Sakura-oneechan have a fight?" he asked Xiao Lang.

_A fight? Is this considered a fight? Would it be called a fight if you were discarded like an old rag? Granted you deserved to be treated like that anyway._

Ling was waiting patiently for him to answer. Xiao Lang thought to lie to him but he remembered he didn't like lying to his family. It's just that the more he talked about it, the deeper his wound became. He decided to just give Ling a satisfactory answer for now. "Yes, we had a fight. It was all my fault. That's why she didn't want to see me. I'm sorry. If you had gone in alone then she would have talked to you."

"It's okay, Uncle Xiao Lang," Ling said with a smile. Xiao Lang could plainly see that it was a forced one. "Sakura-oneechan looked really sick so she might not have wanted you to catch it. I know Sakura-oneechan likes you very much, Uncle Xiao Lang."

_So now you're the one comforting me, are you?_

He was grateful for his nephew's thoughtfulness. "You're probably right." He reached out and mussed his hair. "Thank you." He managed to return his nephew's smile. Ling's small kindness made him feel a little better.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Room 309-B**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June7, 2009**

**4:14 PM**

* * *

Fujitaka silently watched Sakura's guests go. His daughter was still clinging on to him tightly. He frowned at what had just happened. He never thought he'd see Sakura act like that towards another person. He had caught a glimpse of the young man's face and he saw the hurt that was etched on to it upon hearing her words. Still, he wouldn't judge his daughter. If she acted like that then there had to be some reason for it. Sakura was many things but being thoughtlessly cruel wasn't one of them. He waited until she stopped trembling before speaking.

"Have you calmed down now, Sakura?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair.

Sakura only gave a small nod. He waited for her to answer him but it seemed that she didn't want to speak at the moment.

His brow furrowed. He did not like how she was acting. She had been like this those days when she had been grieving for Shuichi. He held her a little tighter. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sakura. I'm just worried." Sakura pulled away from him and he saw her wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Sakura?" he asked. Seeing her like this made him worried.

His daughter was still trying to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

"There's a reason though, isn't there?"

He caressed her cheek and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong, dear?"

Sakura held his hand in both of hers. She looked down and then spoke. "Did you know, Otousan?" she asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Know?" he answered, confused.

Her voice came out as a hoarse rasp. Her tears were flowing again. "Did you know about Shuichi's heart?"

Fujitaka was dumbfounded. He could only stare at her for a few seconds. He did not think such an issue would be brought up so many years after it had happened. Moreover, he thought that he was the only one who knew anything about it. Sakura was looking up at him expectantly and he knew he had to answer her. He squeezed her hand and looked straight at her.

"…I did," he answered finally. "I was there when they decided to do the transplant. I happened to overhear the doctors speaking. However, I don't know who they gave his heart to or how the operation went. "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He tightened his hold even more. "You were already hurting so much, Sakura. I felt you didn't need to know something like that."

Sakura slumped her shoulders and gave a small nod. "I _was_ hurting."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Fujitaka waited patiently for his daughter to speak. He knew Sakura had something she wanted to get off her chest.

"I met Kimiko-san and Watanabe-san a few nights ago." Just that statement alone told Fujitaka everything. He kept silent and allowed Sakura to continue. "I was eating dinner with Syaoran at the time. They told me something really weird. I wondered what they meant so I went to them the morning after to get my answers. They refused to tell me anything. Instead, they told me to go to Dr. Sumimura at the Tokyo General Hospital. I couldn't let it go so I did just that."

Fujitaka knew what Sakura was going to say next.

"I found out who received Shu's heart," she continued just as a new torrent of tears came flowing down her face.

He wrapped his other hand around her and rocked her gently.

Sakura took a few moments before speaking again. "Otousan, Shu's heart is inside Syaoran."

Fujitaka rested his head on top of hers and pulled her against him. He did not know the words that could comfort her. He could only wonder at such a twist of fate. Sakura had finally moved on but such a thing had to happen. Fujitaka knew just how much Sakura loved Shuichi so seeing her so affected by her discovery did not come as a surprise. He found himself lamenting how things had turned out like this. He never wanted to see his daughter hurting again. He thought carefully of what to say. He knew saying the wrong thing now would cause irreparable damage.

"They are two different people, you do know that, right?" he whispered softly.

He felt Sakura nod. "I do. I know that, Otousan. I know that but… I can't help but be confused." Her hands tightened their hold on his. "When I think of Syaoran now, Shu just seems to overlap with him. I can't stop it, Otousan. I can't!"

Fujitaka was hurting just seeing his daughter suffer. His daughter was a joy to everyone she knew. For her to always be hurt like this… it was hardly fair.

"I went to Shu to ask for his help. I waited for hours by his side… waiting for an answer." The desperation in her voice was audible. "I didn't get any, Otousan," she said through her tears. "No matter how much I begged, he wouldn't answer me!" She started to sob against his chest. "I don't want to be confused anymore but I don't know what to do. If I see Syaoran now, I know I'll try to see Shu in him. If that happened then I'd hate myself. I'll just be hurting Syaoran if I see him, Otousan."

She started to shake and Fujitaka had to hold her just to keep her steady. "Calm down, Sakura."

"Please, tell me what to do…" she begged him.

Fujitaka felt his heart break. He did not want to see Sakura like this. "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Sakura continued to cry. He had lost his wife so he could understand a little of what Sakura felt. He feared she thought she could be like him, happily living on his happy memories of his late wife. He didn't want that for her. He had lived with Nadeshiko and formed a family with her. Sakura only had memories. They were different. No one would be happy with just those kinds of memories. They wouldn't sustain anyone for very long. He didn't believe she should allow herself to be trapped in her past. He didn't want Sakura to forget about her future just because she wanted to remain faithful to Shuichi. She had to keep moving forward. He wanted her to receive as much love as she gave. He had no doubt Shuichi loved her but he was no longer in the capacity to be with her. He wanted someone to stand by Sakura, the way he and Nadeshiko stood by each other. There was a chance that Syaoran was that person. He didn't want Sakura to shut him out.

"As much as I want to understand you, Sakura, you and Shuichi are different from your mother and me. I had Nadeshiko for 10 years. It may not have been a long time but she filled me with so much happiness. Even if she's gone now, all the memories I have of her can sustain me for the rest of my life. You and Shuichi hadn't even started. You only saw the tip of the iceberg. It isn't enough to be happy and content now. I want you to be happy for all the days to come. As much as it might hurt you when I say so, Shuichi can no longer give you that happiness."

Sakura didn't respond to his words. He hoped she was mulling over the things he had just said.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "I'm your father. I only want you to be happy, Sakura."

She didn't respond but Fujitaka knew she had listened to him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Fanren's Home Office**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 7, 2009**

**6:22 PM**

* * *

Fanren was busy finishing a report when the door to her office opened. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she did not realize someone had entered until she felt something clinging on to her leg. She looked down and Saw Ling hugging her tightly. "Ling!" she said in surprise. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes, Mama," he replied in a soft voice.

She immediately knew that something was wrong. "What the matter?" he asked as she pulled him onto her lap.

"Sakura-oneechan is in the hospital," he told her.

Fanren's eyes widened. "What happened? Is she all right?"

"I don't know why she was there but she looked so pale and weak, Mama."

"Oh dear." Her brother was sure to have brought him to see Sakura. Xiao Lang would be the most worried. "What did your Uncle Xiao Lang do when he saw her?"

Fanren had to wonder at Ling's expression. It seemed like he was debating whether or not to tell her. Eventually, he relented. "Ah… Mama…I think Sakura-oneechan and Uncle Xiao Lang had a big fight."

"A fight?" she repeated.

"A big fight, Mama."

It never crossed her mind that Xiao Lang and Sakura could ever get into a fight. They seemed like they understood each other so well. And if Ling said it was big then it _had_ to be big. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing so it was a few seconds before she spoke again. "What happened exactly?"

"Tanioka-sensei told us she was in the hospital this morning. When I told it to Uncle Xiao Lang, he told us we'd go see her. We went to the hospital and saw Sakura-oneechan's papa. He let us in her room but when her papa said that we were there, Sakura-oneechan started shouting that she didn't want to see Uncle Xiao Lang and that she didn't want to be near him anymore."

That definitely sounded like a fight. She wondered how Xiao Lang reacted to that. It was probably the first time he experienced something like that. "How did your Uncle take it.?

Ling hugged her tight. "He looked hurt, Mama. He tried to hide it but I know he was really sad. He likes Sakura-oneechan a lot after all."

"Did he say anything else?" She had to talk to Xiao Lang as soon as she could. She had to know why they were fighting. If it was something she could help with then she wanted to help.

Ling shook his head. "He only said that they got into a fight." It looked like her son was just as worried about them as she was. "What do I do, Mama? I don't want them fighting."

Fanren kissed him on both cheeks to try and cheer him up. He smiled a little. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them, all right? They'll be friends again in no time."

"Okay. Please help them make-up, Mama."

She smiled to reassure him. "I will. You go and do your homework. I'll go talk to your Uncle Xiao Lang right now."

"Thank you, Mama," he said as he gave her another hug.

A few minutes after Ling went out of the room, she went out to look for Xiao Lang. She found him just as he was ascending the stairs to his room.

"Xiao Lang, may I speak with you for a moment?" she called out after him.

"I'm tired, Fanren," he said over his shoulder. Fanren didn't like how he refused to look at her

"Just for a little while," she asked again.

Xiao Lang did not bother to turn around as he answered. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone today, Fanren."

She followed him up the stairs. "Ling told me about what happened with Sakura."

Xiao Lang only sighed. "If he told you then I don't think there's anything else I can add to it."

Faren stopped beside him and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened, Xiao Lang?" Her brother shrugged her arm off. Fanren wouldn't give up so easily. "Xiao Lang, you both seemed so happy together and now this? I want to know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a clipped voice.

"Xiao Lang, you know that nothing ever comes out of keeping things to yourself." When he remained silent, she spoke again. "Xiao Lang, please."

"She doesn't want to see me!" he said with a snarl. Fanren was taken aback at how he answered her. Moreover, he continued on like this. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me! She doesn't even want to breathe the same air as me!"

"Why?! Why would she do that?" It wasn't like her at all. Fanren had always seen Sakura as someone who could accept everyone as they were.

"Because she hates me?" Xiao Lang's tone was laced with self-loathing.

Fanren tugged on his arm and forced him to face her. His face looked gaunt. It was identical to how he had looked before he had met Sakura. She had to make sense of what was happening. "Xiao Lang, she wouldn't just act like that on a whim."

"I'm seriously tired, Fanren. Please let me go." Xiao Lang didn't seem to care.

His indifferent attitude made her angry. He said he was serious about her. Right now, it seemed as if he couldn't care less. "Xiao Lang, I want to help you."

"I don't think you can do anything to help."

"Don't dismiss me just like that! Ling is worried about you. _I _am worried about you. When Shiefa and the rest find out, they'll be worried as well."

"I just want to rest right now! Just let me be!" he raised his voice and Fanren snapped.

"Why are you acting like this? All I want is to help you. Don't try to run away from me, Xiao Lang. I can clearly see that something is wrong. What happened between you and Sakura? I'll beat it out of you if I have to," she threatened him.

"This does not concern you!" he said angrily.

They continued their shouting match. They were probably heard all over the house No one came near them so Fanren knew the house help were steering people clear of the stairs. She didn't care who heard them right now. She needed to pound some sense into her brother's head.

"It became my business the moment you dragged Ling into it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fanren crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop lying, Xiao Lang. I don't want my son troubled by this issue you have with Sakura. I don't care if you think I'm a busy body. I want to know what happened between the two of you. The sooner I know, the sooner I can find a way to solve it."

"I am not in the mood to talk about this, Fanren. It isn't your business."

Xiao Lang had a point but Fanren refused to listen.

"No, Xiao Lang. You are definitely in a _mood_. Stop dragging my son into your problems. Now tell me what happened! Your face looks as if someone died on you." She was trying hard to remove the anger in her voice but she was finding it very hard to do so.

Xiao Lang tried to brush past her but Fanren stopped him by grabbing his arm. He forcefully pulled his hand away. "I said it's none of your business! I don't want to talk about it!"

Fanren chose to bite down the indignation she felt at Xiao Lang treating her in such a manner. There was a bigger issue at hand. "Then you're just going to keep everything bottled up? You liked doing that before so you should know exactly how well that worked out! You don't keep these kinds of feelings to yourself! I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help! I'm beyond help!"

It seemed to her that her brother had already given up. Fanren was getting more aggravated by the minute. Xiao Lang had gone against the Elders for Sakura. He had threatened them. He had put them in their place. He did all those things for her and now that they had a misunderstanding he's giving up without a fight? Fanren wasn't going to accept that.

"What are you saying, Xiao Lang? After all that bravado about wanting Sakura you just give up like this?"

"There's no point if I've already lost her now is there?!"

"What?!" His answer took her by surprise. She needed to know the entire story. She went in front of Xiao Lang and forced him to face her. She grabbed his head to keep him from turning away. "What the hell happened?"

"I forced myself on her!" he shouted angrily.

Fanren stared at Xiao Lang. "… What did you just say?"

He took her hands away and moved so their faces were inches apart. "I completely lost control and forced myself on her! I only stopped the moment I felt her hand connect with my face!"

"Xiao Lang…" Fanren was at a loss for words. She never expected that the cause of all this would be something like that.

"Are you happy now? Just leave me alone!" he spat out. He brushed past her and headed to his room.

Fanren followed after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Xiao Lang sighed in exasperation. "I'm tired, Fanren! I have no time for this."

"What are you doing going up to bed? You're leaving things as they are? I thought you were better than that!"

"What do you want me to do?!" he demanded.

"Go to her! Apologize! I don't care if you have to beg!" she told him.

He laughed with derision. "Did you forget, Fanren? She's avoiding me! She doesn't want to see me. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me. She won't even spare me a glance. I lost my self-control and now I've lost her, too! " he glared at her and moved to continue climbing the stairs but Fanren blocked his path.

She forcefully grabbed the front of his coat. "Stop wallowing in self-pity and do something! Whining about it won't do anything! You have to act. Don't you love her?"

"If I didn't do you think I'd be acting like this?" he said as he locked gazes with her.

"So why are you giving up so easily?" she asked in frustration.

he sighed and slumped his shoulders. There was a slight pause. Xiao Lang's voice was surprisingly calm when he replied. "Because I have no confidence. When I remember the things that happened I lose heart. Everything I've shown her about me, everything I've done, everything seemed irrelevant. She refuses to even look at me. How can I go to her when she's disgusted by the very sight of me?"

Fanren heard the pain in his voice. She had never seen her brother sound so lost. Seeing her brother like that deflated her. Her anger dissipated. She was trying to remember what she was going to say but Xiao Lang skirted past her. Having nothing to say, she let him go. She stared at him as he left. She needed her sisters' help for this one.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Seats in the eastern side**

**Sweet Inspirations Cafe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 8, 2009**

**9:12 AM**

* * *

Eriol had invited Tomoyo out for tea in order to continue their meeting that Tomoyo had abruptly cut short. After Eriol had mentioned about Xiao Lang's condition and his connection to Shuichi Kimura, Tomoyo had spent the last few days trying to gather information about what had really happened three years ago. She could not believe such a coincidence could actually happen. Tomoyo thought it was a disaster. It took almost an entire day for the truth to really sink in. She had tried to look for evidence pointing to a different truth but she was unsuccessful.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had completely ignored Eriol for a while. She had only realized this gaffe when he finally spoke to her, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he placed his cup down on the saucer.

"Nothing," she answered immediately. She hoped her smile would be able to mask her troubled countenance. She looked down in front of her and saw that she had barely touched her food.

"Is Sakura all right?"

The question threw Tomoyo off for a second. "She's always all right."

Eriol frowned and Tomoyo did not like it. "But she's been in the hospital since the day before last, yes? We've had no word about her condition. We're very worried."

That was certainly news to her. She had been so preoccupied with following the trail of Shuichi Kimura that she had not bothered checking in on Sakura. Tomoyo had immediately assumed that everything would always be all right with her cousin. Xiao Lang was taking care of her now so it was impossible for anything untoward to happen to Sakura. Still, Eriol's face clearly showed that he was serious.

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded.

"Did you not know?" he asked, honest surprise on his face.

"No. Not at all."

Tomoyo felt awful that she had to learn such things from Eriol.

Eriol looked disappointed with her answer. It seemed he had expected Tomoyo to know everything. "So you don't know what happened between Xiao Lang and Sakura?" he asked as his eyebrows came even closer together.

"What happened?" she asked once more.

Eriol ignored her question. "So you aren't aware that Sakura just shattered Xiao Lang's heart into a million pieces?" Tomoyo just stared at him and Eriol continued on. "Well, I'm exaggerating but the effect is much the same."

This was completely not Sakura. Sakura would never do something to hurt Xiao Lang. Tomoyo strongly believed that but she could not mistake the slight edge she heard in Eriol's voice. He was not joking. Something had happened between them that left Xiao Lang in a bad state and they blamed Sakura for it. No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, Tomoyo could still not believe it.

"She wouldn't-"

"She did," Eriol cut her off.

Tomoyo remembered the things she had just learned and comprehension dawned. This abrupt change in her cousin had only happened once before. The cause was only one person.

"She knows then…" she whispered. She said it more to herself but he heard it nonetheless.

"About Shuichi Kimura?"

Her jaw dropped and she looked at him as if he just grew branches out of his side.

"You know the truth as well?" she asked as soon as the shock subsided and she was able to find her voice.

"I can put two and two together." Eriol replied. Her surprise did not even faze him.

"How did you find out?"

He met her bewildered gaze evenly. "Kaho and I just managed to piece things together recently. We had hunches and guesses but nothing definite. The reason I told you about Xiao Lang's heart condition was because I was looking for a confirmation on our assumptions. I watched your reaction and I got the confirmation I needed."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. She didn't like how he played her. She had trusted him with a lot of things regarding Sakura and she felt slightly angry that he would take advantage of the trust she had placed in him. "How very calculated," she said in a low voice.

Eriol easily picked up on the change in her mood. "I'm sorry if it looks that way. It's just because it involves Xiao Lang."

She closed her eyes for a few moments to calm herself. She was angry but they had been keeping so many secrets from the Lis that she wondered how they were able to hide them for this long. Tomoyo would have done something as well had it involved Sakura. She would not have cared who she hurt then. She let out an exhausted sigh. "I want to be angry at you for playing me like that but I know I would have done something similar if it was Sakura involved."

He smiled at her and she returned it in kind. He leaned forward on the table and rested his chin on his palm. "Can I know the whole truth?"

"It's Sakura's secret though," she answered automatically. It was an ingrained response.

It was Eriol who sighed then. "I already know most of it so it doesn't really matter either way now, does it? I need to know everything so I can help Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang didn't tell anyone about what happened. He's been avoiding us since yesterday. The only things we know are the things Ling told us."

"What happened exactly?" Tomoyo did not know anything about the incident so she was hoping Eriol could enlighten her.

"Apparently, when Xiao Lang and Ling went to see her in the hospital, Sakura started screaming that she didn't want to see Xiao Lang ever again. Xiao Lang tries to hide it but I know that cut him deep. I can't even talk to him now. It's like he isn't in, you know? Even if it was some mad tirade brought about by medication or delusions brought about her condition, I know Xiao Lang took everything she said seriously. " he stopped and Tomoyo could see that Eriol was personally affected by these events. When he spoke next, his voice was full of emotion. You could tell just how much he cared for Xiao Lang. "it's the first time Xiao Lang has ever felt like this for anyone. He doesn't know how to do it right. He's giving everything and not leaving anything for himself. He might be thinking everything is his fault. Sakura is more than just a girl he likes. Right now, she's everything to him."

Knowing how Xiao Lang had been raised, Tomoyo could see why he felt like this. Sakura was the first person he had ever loved. Suppressing his emotions for all those years had caused them to spill forth uncontrollably. It was like a dam breaking open. He had focused everything on Sakura.

Eriol scratched his head in frustration. "All he did was love her. He didn't do anything wrong, Tomoyo. Why does he have to be hurt?"

Tomoyo found herself smiling. "You're very protective of him, aren't you?"

He nodded. "In the same way that you are protective of Sakura," he replied. He looked up and faced her. "Has she accepted his death?"

Tomoyo thought hard before answering. She thought that Sakura was doing well in putting her past behind her. Xiao Lang had been there helping her along the way so Tomoyo had assumed everything would work out. No one would have expected that Shuichi Kimura's heart was actually inside Xiao Lang. "I thought so but seeing how things have turned out like this… maybe not just yet."

"Dead people are so unfair," Eriol grumbled.

She had to raise an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"You can't compete with a dead person," he said simply. He was acting like a petulant child with his misplaced anger.

"That's true," Tomoyo answered with a little laugh.

"What do you think we should do?"

Time was the only thing that could help Sakura now. "Sakura needs time to think. She's probably just confused right now."

"And if she chooses Shuichi Kimura in the end?"

Eriol voiced Tomoyo's unspoken fear. Deep inside her, she was also afraid that this would be the inevitable conclusion. Sakura loved very deeply. She might not be able to love someone else properly. Perhaps it was still too early. Tomoyo would be very disappointed if Sakura just pushed Xiao Lang away for the sake of her desire to remain faithful to Shuichi. Xiao Lang loved Sakura. He would do all he could to make her happy. If it was Xiao Lang, Tomoyo knew Sakura was in good hands. She doubted anyone else would measure up to him. If possible, she wanted Sakura to be with Xiao Lang. Despite Tomoyo's own wishes, she knew she could not impose them on Sakura.

"… I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could say.

"That's that then."

"Are you angry with her?" she asked. She watched his face closely to see his reaction.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. He looked like he meant it. "Although I'd be lying if I say that I'm not annoyed. Xiao Lang's feelings are genuine. For it to be disregarded just like that…"

Tomoyo thought the same thing. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"It isn't anything on you. I just I want Sakura to be together with Xiao Lang. She's changed him so much. I know that if Sakura stayed with him, he'd be all right."

They were good for each other. All of them saw that. Tomoyo wished Sakura could see that as well. "The person Sakura chooses to love is a very lucky man indeed."

"It's wasted on a dead man though," he said with a pout.

Eriol looked so adorable that Tomoyo could not help but giggle. "There's no point directing your anger at Shuichi."

"I know. I apologize." Eriol finally cracked a smile.

Tomoyo decided to go to Sakura and get to the bottom of things. "I will go see Sakura later. However, I can't promise I can do something to help the situation"

Eriol thanked her. "That's all I ask. Another thing, could I tell this to his sisters?"

"Why?"

"They aren't rational when it comes to Xiao Lang. They could move against Sakura if Xiao Lang spirals even further down. Given how things currently are, I think it's highly probable."

It was Sakura's secret but now it involved more than just her. Tomoyo decided it was time to come clean. "Please do. I'll deal with any consequences of that."

"Thank you," Eriol said as he reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Tomoyo found herself blushing at the gesture. "Let's continue or meal, shall we? My tea's gone cold."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Feimei's Home Office**

**Li Main House**

**Central, Hong Kong Island**

**June 8, 2009**

**9:33 AM**

* * *

There was an air of gloom in the Li main house that morning. Three of the Li sisters were present. No one spoke but all of them were thinking of the same thing. Fanren had called Shiefa last night to tell her of what happened between Xiao Lang and Sakura. Shiefa had then relayed everything to Fuutie and Feimei. Shiefa and Feimei were shocked and confused but Fuutie had an inkling of what was really going on. She had confronted Wei about the folder he had left for her yesterday. Wei had told her that even he did not know the contents of the investigation. Right now, Fuutie was the only one who knew the truth. She was hesitant to reveal the information. Fuutie was afraid of how the information would affect them, Xiao Lang most especially. Fuutie believed that the reason Sakura had acted that way towards Xiao Lang had something to do with the truth she was keeping from her sisters.

It was Feimei who finally broke the silence. "Why did this happen? Everything seemed so perfect!"

Feimei was not the only one who thought that. They had all assumed that Xiao Lang's courtship of Sakura was going smoothly. She didn't particularly reject his advances. Xiao Lang always focused on the things he wanted so he would have been pulling out all the stops trying to win her over.

"Do you think Xiao Lang did something?' Feimei asked them.

"I highly doubt it," Shiefa answered.

"But if he's overcome with emotion then we can't really say for sure, right?" Feimei replied.

Shiefa gave a small nod. "That's true. But even so, Xiao Lang should know what should and should not be done. He's working on this really hard, isn't he? He would have taken every precaution. He wouldn't make a mistake especially if it involved Sakura."

Feimei shook her head. "I don't understand. What could have happened? It's obviously something between them."

"Lovers fight," was all Shiefa said.

"From the way Fanren has described how Xiao Lang has been since that time, I doubt it's your normal lover's spat," Feimei told her.

Fuutie was silent throughout this exchange. Her sisters must have found it odd because Shiefa spoke to her and said. "Fuutie, you've been silent by yourself for a while now. Please pay attention. This is important."

"It's just so frustrating," Fuutie replied.

"It is,"Shiefa said.

"For something like a stupid coincidence to cause so much problems…" Fuutie trailed off. She had decided to tell her sisters everything she knew. It wasn't helping anyone if she kept quiet. Besides, the Li sisters could pull together a solution for their current dilemma.

"Coincidence?" Feimei repeated.

Fuutie brought out the folder she had hidden behind her and placed it on the table.

"What is this?" Shiefa asked as she reached for it.

"I went against the majority decision a long time ago,"Fuutie explained. "I forgot about it but then I saw this."

Shiefa opened the folder and looked straight back at Fuutie. "How long have you had this?!"

"I've had it for a while but I've only read it two nights ago," Fuutie answered.

"What is it, Shiefa?" Feimei asked their oldest sister.

"It's a file about Shuichi Kimura," Shiefa answered.

"The donor of Xiao Lang's heart, yes?" Feimei said as she recognized the name.

"Yes," Shiefa said as she leafed through the papers in the folder. Her face turned dark.

"What about it?" Feimei tried to look over but Shiefa was examining it too closely.

"At the time of his death, he was engaged to be married." Shiefa looked up and turned to face Feimei. "His fiancee's name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"That's impossible," Feimei said in disbelief.

"They included this,"Shiefa said as she placed a picture on the table.

Feimei grabbed the picture and turned to her sisters. "Does Xiao Lang know?"

"I think Sakura knows," Fuutie replied.

Feimei didn't understand. "What?"

Fuutie sighed. "She was the one who broke off, yes?"

"What can we do?" Feimei asked as she placed the picture back down on the table.

"I don't think we can do anything," Shiefa said as she placed the picture back inside the folder.

"I can't stand by and see Xiao Lang hurting like this," Feimei said with a frown.

"I think we should leave it to them," Fuutie told Feimei.

Feimei didn't seem to like this decision. "We're the ones who have tried everything to bring them together and now that they're facing some major problem we don't do a thing?"

"Would you allow me to talk to her?" Shiefa interjected all of a sudden. She placed the folder on the table. Fuutie and Feimei turned to look at her. "I want to intervene as well but I'm afraid we could do more harm than good."

"We should just expose this," Feimei said as she tapped the folder. "This is the root of everything, right? Once we know everything then things should fall into place."

"Or things could fall out of place," Fuutie answered with a frown. "I don't presume to understand Xiao Lang. Anything could happen. Both good and bad."

Feimei was about to speak but Shiefa raised a hand to quiet her. "Like I had previously stated, please allow me to talk to her."

Fuutie and Feimei were silent for almost a minute. They turned to each other and nodded. They had both relented.

Feimei took the folder and stood up. "Then we leave everything to you, Shiefa."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Corridor on the third floor**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 8, 2009**

**2:56 PM**

* * *

Tomoyo asked Sakura's father for details regarding Sakura's condition. She managed to acquire the hospital and room number she was staying in. Fujitaka had said she had collapsed inside their house. Tomoyo had to know what happened. She finished all her work before going to see Sakura. She went straight to Sakura's room as soon as she arrived in the hospital. Tomoyo had a lot of things to talk to her about. She was hoping that Sakura would be open-minded about some of the things she was going to say. She knocked on the door three times before pushing the door open. Sakura looked up from the book she was reading the moment Tomoyo entered.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted her.

Tomoyo returned the smile and moved to sit beside her. "I'm sorry, I only heard a few hours ago. I was so swamped with work that I could only come now."

"It's all right. Thank you for coming."

She gave her cousin an inspection. She looked bone tired.

"How is everything?" she asked in concern.

Sakura just smiled at her again. "I'm feeling much better now. I was just tired."

"You look it."

"I guess I do," she said with a little laugh.

There was a short silence that ensued. Tomoyo was thinking of how she could bring up the issue. Sakura waited patiently for her to speak. Tomoyo looked at Sakura again and decided to just go for it. "Eriol told me about what happened."

There was no point trying to evade the issue now. Tomoyo was just saying vague hints but Sakura should understand. It was Tomoyo's turn to wait for Sakura's answer. Eventually, Sakura started to speak.

"You know, don't you?" she asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo knew what Sakura was referring to. Sakura was looking away from her but Tomoyo would never mistake that look on Sakura's face. They had to be honest with each other so this conversation would be painful for Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded. "I only found out recently. Two days ago to be exact."

"And you had no intention to tell me?" There was no accusation in her voice. She only sounded tired.

She thought of that for a moment. Did she plan on telling Sakura? Had nothing happened then she believed she would have kept mum about it. There was no need to complicate Sakura and Xiao Lang's relationship. The fact that Sakura seemed disinterested with her answer told her Sakura already knew what she had planned on doing. Still, Tomoyo had to say _something_. "I thought something bad would happen. And I was right, wasn't i? Look how things have become."

"It does seem that way," she answered.

"What happened, Sakura?" Tomoyo jumped to the heart of the matter. She wanted to know what happened so she could understand why Sakura was acting this way.

Sakura, for her part, wasn't withholding anything. "I went to him."

Tomoyo didn't even need to guess who "he" was.

"After finding out, I was just so confused. I didn't know what to do. I wanted answers so badly that I went to him." Sakura put her hands together, fingers interlaced. She was holding on so tightly that her hands were slightly trembling. Sakura was trying to keep herself together. After a short pause, she spoke again but her voice was different. There was a tone of self-mockery in it. "I really should have known better. I should have known that I wouldn't have gotten an answer no matter how long I waited. Stupid girl that I was, I stayed out in the rain desperately hoping that by some small chance, I would hear what I needed to hear. I didn't. My condition has gotten so bad that I have to stay here for a few days. "

Tomoyo went near and embraced Sakura. Sakura buried her face in Tomoyo's neck. She started to cry and Tomoyo just held her tighter.

"Why do I always have to hurt, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked amidst her tears. "I've been doing my best to stand up but just like that I was thrown off my feet once more. Somehow, it seems harder to stand up than before."

That was also something Tomoyo had been lamenting about. It just wasn't right that Sakura had to go through something like this. She had been nothing but loving and kind. She deserved to be happy.

"Will Shu be angry if I love someone else? I asked him but…" Sakura trailed off and Tomoyo frowned. Was this what Sakura was afraid of?

"Of course not," she reassured her. "Shuichi wanted you to be happy. He wouldn't be angry if you choose to be happy with someone else. I think he'd rather you do that than dwell on him for the rest of your life."

She felt Sakura nod. "I know. Shu was that kind of person. He always put the people that mattered to him first."

Tomoyo let Sakura speak. Sakura had something she wanted to let out and Tomoyo would wait until she had the courage to do it.

"I hate feeling like this. I don't want to feel like this." She clung to Tomoyo and Tomoyo gently caressed Sakura's head. It was a small comfort but it was better than nothing.

"You don't need to feel guilty, Sakura. You haven't betrayed Shuichi at all."

"But I did. Even right this minute I'm betraying him by feeling like this."

She wondered why Sakura thought so. Before she could ask what she meant, Sakura was already speaking.

"I want to see Syaoran so much!"

The admission caught Tomoyo off guard. None of it made any sense. "Then why did you send him away?"

"… Because I don't want to see him even more," she mumbled.

"I don't understand," Tomoyo whispered into her ear.

Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo and met her gaze. Tomoyo held both of Sakura's hands in hers. "I'm afraid, Tomoyo. When I think of him, I think of Shu at the same time. The line begins to blur and I find myself looking for similarities between them. My mind can't separate them. I can't face him while I'm like this. To look for someone else in him instead of looking at him as himself, that would hurt him deeply. I want to go to him but I know that I'll only hurt him if I do."

There was a desperation in her that Tomoyo had rarely seen. Hearing all the things she said, Tomoyo realized one thing. Sakura was in love with Xiao Lang. She loved him but her attachment in the past was still hanging over her. She wanted to move on but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to. She wanted to be kind to Xiao Lang but she ended being cruel to him instead. Sakura believed that she could only hurt him. And believing such a thing, she would rather stay away than hurt him even more. She had put him before herself. Because of her desire to protect him from pain, she ignored her own. Tomoyo knew Sakura very well. In order to deal with her own pain, Sakura would probably try to find explanations as to why she had to leave him. Sakura would try to lie to herself. Tomoyo didn't think it was right.

"Why must I be like this?" Sakura was begging for answers. The answers she did not get from Shuichi she tried to get from other people.

Tomoyo decided to be completely honest with her. "It's because you love him, Sakura."

Her cousin looked back at her wide-eyed. It obvious it wasn't the first time Sakura had thought of this. "I can't love him, Tomoyo. I can't return his feelings. Syaoran loves me as me but I don't love him as himself. It isn't fair."

"Of course it isn't fair. He loves you, doesn't he?"

Sakura stayed silent.

"Love isn't about being fair. It's always been illogical. It isn't an eye for an eye. It's about truly caring about a person without expecting anything in return. When you love someone, you love them for everything they are. You love them even with their imperfections and failings. It's putting someone above everyone else. Sometimes even yourself." Sakura listened to Tomoyo intently. "Xiao Lang chose to love you. You aren't honor bound to reciprocate."

"But I-"

Tomoyo cut her off before she could say anything else. "You feel that you have to because something inside you wants you to. Because you feel like you have to remain loyal to Shuichi, you make up these stupid reasons not to act on your real feelings."

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "It isn't like that! I just-"

"But it is, Sakura. That's how I see it. You say that you try to see Shuichi in him, that you try looking for similarities. I find that hard to believe since you refuse to even face him. All these things in your head are what you're afraid you'd do. How are you so sure these scenarios will come to pass? Will you really see Shuichi instead of him? Will you want Shuichi to be the person you're facing and not him? Will you want the voice you hear to be Shuichi's?" Tomoyo paused and Sakura just stared at her. She was drinking in Tomoyo's words. "You won't know if you keep on insisting to be apart from him, Sakura. You can only know for sure the moment he's standing right in front of you."

Tomoyo took Sakura's face in her hands. Sakura did not resist. Tomoyo was praying that her words were getting through to her. "Sakura, you're only hurting yourself by staying away from him. All of your confusion will be cleared when you face him properly." Sakura looked away but Tomoyo continued speaking. "If you continue acting like this then the only thing you'll be doing is hurting him. I thought that was the one thing you didn't want to do? He doesn't know your past, Sakura. He won't understand. You can't just turn him away and expect he'll be all right. He loves you, Sakura. He loves you more than he loves this family, more than he loves his friends… more than he loves himself. He'll never blame you for anything. This misunderstanding you've had, he'd probably think everything was his fault. I don't think he did anything wrong. He just happened to receive Shuichi's heart. The heart saves his life but that same thing won't allow him to be happy? I think it's absurd."

It was hard to keep the anger from Tomoyo's voice. It was just so frustrating. She didn't want Sakura to reject Xiao Lang just because of some unfounded fears. If things were to go bad, she wanted it to be caused by something tangible. Not like this. Tomoyo didn't care if she had to beg Sakura. She didn't want this kind of end.

"Go to him. Stay with him. See if your fears really do come to pass. If they do then leave him. Explain it to him. Make him understand. Hiding away like this and avoiding him will only hurt you both. You've been hurt enough Sakura." Tomoyo forced Sakura to face her. "I've seen how he makes you smile, Sakura. I know he'd cherish you. If he's the one who can give you the happiness that was taken from you three years ago then I'd be on Xiao Lang's side forever."

Sakura was silent for a long time. Tomoyo let everything she said sink in.

There was one last thing Tomoyo wanted Sakura to admit. "I'm going to ask you seriously. Think very hard before answering. I want you to be sure of your answer."

"All right."

She met Sakura's gaze. "Do you love Xiao Lang?"

Tomoyo knew that admitting this truth would help Sakura more than anything. It looked like Sakura would not answer her. That was enough for Tomoyo though. All she needed was for Sakura to think on it. She stood up to leave. It was better if Tomoyo was not here. She wanted Sakura to come up with an answer all on her own. Before she could move to the door, however, she heard Sakura speak.

"I do," she whispered. It was so soft that Tomoyo was surprised she even heard it. "I do love him," she said in a stronger voice.

She could not stop from smiling. If Sakura knew that then everything would be all right. Sakura would do the right thing. "Then make your decisions based on that feeling," Tomoyo told her.

"I understand," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo embraced Sakura and Sakura returned it. "I know you'll do the right thing."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Corridor on the Third Floor**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 9, 2009**

**12:01 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang wanted to take a step forward but it felt like his feet were rooted on the ground. He was in front of Sakura's hospital room. Only a flimsy door was separating them but it felt like she was half the world away.

_Another stupid door. Just like before._

The only physical barriers that separated Sakura from him were things like this. They weren't worth mentioning really. One small action could remove them. Still, to him, these barriers could as well have been made of stone. That was how distant he felt from Sakura now. It was almost funny how he came from being so close to her to becoming so loathed he wasn't even allowed be in the same room as her.

He had been trying to convince himself that it was better to give her up. He had thought it was foolish for someone like him to even believe he had a chance with someone like her. She would have been happier with someone else. He was trying to tell himself this but every time he thought of her with someone else he would get furious. When she had sent him away before, he had gone home dejected and depressed. During that time, he had felt like nothing he did would make a difference. He thought in time, he could give her up.

Xiao Lang didn't know how wrong he was.

She had haunted his dreams. She had been on his mind every waking moment. Because of that, he had no reprieve from the pain her rejection had caused. It had been barely two days since he had last seen her but his heart could no longer bear it. That was why he was here in front of her room today. His brain may tell him to give her up but everything else told him otherwise. He didn't want her to become just a memory.

_Would my love remain unrequited?_

If he let her go and followed what the Elders wanted, would he be happy? He could have a pick of the most beautiful and influential women in the world. Would they be able to replace her? Was there one woman in the world who could supplant her? She who had opened his eyes to the world… She who had given him so much… She who had taken hold of his heart and then thrown it away… Was there someone who could mean more to Xiao Lang than Sakura? Xiao Lang didn't even need a fourth of his brain to find the answer.

_I would never be happy with another woman so long as you walk this Earth, Sakura._

That was one thing Xiao Lang knew. It was almost as sure as the sun rising in the east. He looked at the door and tried to build up the courage to actually push it open.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Corridor on the third floor**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 9, 2009**

**12:35 PM**

* * *

Shiefa was busy looking at the plates on top of each door. She was looking for Sakura's room. One of her attendants was following close behind, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. She looked forward and saw a man standing in front of one of the rooms. She didn't need to look further. She recognized the figure that was standing in front of the hospital room. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to find him here. Everyone was passing by him but he didn't seem to notice. He only had eyes for the door in front of him. She moved towards him and once she was beside him, took a hold of his hand.

"Xiao Lang," she called his name.

He looked to her, surprised to find her here. "Shiefa? What are you doing here?"

She smiled in response. "I heard about Sakura and I thought to visit her."

"I see."

Her brother didn't seem like himself. Fanren had not been exaggerating when she told them how he had been acting. "Would you like to come in with me?" she asked him.

Xiao Lang answered immediately. "No, thank you."

Shiefa pitied her brother. He didn't know how to handle such a situation. He was grasping at straws trying to find a way to mend things. Shiefa pretended she knew nothing of what happened between him and Sakura. She wouldn't have fooled him but Shiefa felt like she had to act like this. She was afraid he would break down in front of her if she openly showed her pity and worry. "You've already been to see her then?"

When Xiao Lang did not answer, she just nodded. "I understand."

"I'll go on ahead then, Shiefa," he said and pulled his hand away from hers.

Trying her best to comfort him, she called out to his retreating back, "I won't do anything unnecessary, Xiao Lang. Don't worry."

He thanked her but did not return to her side. She watched him disappear. She felt for her brother. She didn't know what she could do to help but she hoped that speaking with Sakura would enlighten her. She didn't want her brother to continue on like this. It hurt just watching him. Shiefa turned back to face the door. She took the bouquet from her attendant and waved him away. After knocking a few times, she opened the door slowly.

"Good afternoon," she greeted Sakura as soon as their eyes met.

"Ah, Shiefa-san. Good afternoon." Sakura seemed surprised to see her here. Other than surprise, Shiefa saw fear cross her face for just a second.

"Are you alone?" she asked as she moved closer. There was a chair placed just beside Sakura's bed and there were numerous other things scattered around the room. It was clear that there was someone here besides her.

"Right now I am. My father left for a meeting but he'll be back by evening. My brother watched me all night so he's at home resting."

Shiefa presented the bouquet she had been holding. "Please accept this."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she reached for them. "They're beautiful."

"You're very welcome," she said with a smile. "May I sit?"

"Please do," Sakura said as she gestured to the chair beside the bed.

"You seem a bit scared," she remarked as she took a seat.

Sakura shook her head. "No! Of course not… I don't…" She gave her a sheepish smile. "Maybe a little."

"Why do you think I'd be angry?"

"The fact that you're here means you've heard about how I treated your brother."

Had it been any other woman who hurt her brother then Shiefa would not have hesitated running her to the ground. Shiefa considered Sakura a friend so she didn't want to do anything drastic without knowing everything. Also, Shiefa didn't think Sakura would go out of her way to hurt Xiao Lang. There had to be a reason for everything. This fear was a hindrance though so Shiefa sought to reassure her.

"Before you start thinking otherwise, know that I have no intention of interfering with your problems. I really think it should be something you two should work out on your own."

Sakura smiled and Shiefa thought she looked like a woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. "Thank you, Shiefa-san."

Shiefa reached out for Sakura's hands. "I just want to hear from you. I want to know what you're thinking. I want to understand your side."

Sakura's eyebrows came together as she frowned. "I must really be hurting him."

Shiefa saw that Sakura was hurting as well. It looked as if they were only hurting themselves being apart like this. Shiefa did not know what the both of them were thinking. "When I arrived, I saw him standing outside your door. He was probably standing there for a while."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized and looked down.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." It was a small rebuke.

Sakura hung her head. "Still… I'm sorry."

Shiefa changed the subject. "How much longer will you be staying here?"

"I'll be discharged tomorrow. I collapsed because of fatigue. I also contracted a cold from staying out in the rain for too long. I could have gone home earlier but my father insisted that I stay for a few days to rest."

Relief washed through Shiefa. They had feared the worst when they heard about her hospitalization. "I see. That's good to hear. When he heard you were hospitalized, we were all worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Shiefa smiled to reassure her. "It's all right. We care about you after all."

"Syaoran didn't catch my cold did he?" Shiefa raised an eyebrow at the question. It came from out of nowhere. Sakura seemed concerned about it however. Misinterpreting her silence, Sakura explained herself. "He might have caught something from me. I was very sick when we saw each other last."

She found herself happy that Sakura was still worrying about Xiao Lang. "No, he's as healthy as always."

"Thank goodness," she said with relief.

It was sincere and Shiefa was finding it hard not to put her own agenda first. Aside from that, the fact that Sakura was worried about a thing suggested that she knew more about Xiao Lang than Shiefa had anticipated. This surprised Shiefa but she thought it was a good sign. Xiao Lang trusted her enough to tell her things about him.

"He told you about his condition?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod.

"Is that how you found out that Xiao Lang had your late fiance's heart?" Shiefa decided to stop beating around the bush. She would be as candid and blunt as she could. There was no point prolonging the conversation. She and Sakura knew what they had to talk about. Wasting time wasn't going to make it any easier.

Sakura stared at her hands for a few seconds before turning back to Shiefa. "No, the first hint was dropped by Shuichi's parents. I just followed the thread after that."

"I'm grateful you aren't evading the issue," Shiefa told her.

"That's why you're here, am I wrong?"

Shiefa had to smile. They both had to be honest now. "No, you aren't."

Sakura looked down once more and started speaking. "Shuichi and I first met in University…"

Shiefa was glad that Sakura decided to open up to her. She listened as Sakura spoke. She wasn't just retelling the events. She was telling Shiefa the emotions that were coursing through her, her expectations, her disappointments and her fears. She was baring herself to Shiefa. She said she wanted to understand Sakura. Now, Sakura was showing Shiefa her true self. It was more than Shiefa had expected but she gladly took what Sakura was offering.

From their first meeting, to their first date, to his proposal… Sakura was telling Shiefa everything. She was not leaving anything unsaid. Because of this, Shiefa came to understand just how much she treasured her late lover. As much as she hated to admit it, it seemed likely that Sakura was not yet over him. Sakura then started to talk of when she met Xiao Lang. She hid nothing. She told Shiefa how she felt when she was around him and how he always encouraged her and listened to her.

The more Shiefa listened, the more vexed she became. She wanted to respect Sakura's feelings but Shiefa was finding herself more annoyed by the second. She was finding it hard not be angry at Sakura's late lover. Just hearing Sakura talk about Xiao Lang already told her that Sakura cared for her brother. Given time, it might even blossom into love. However, that development was hampered by the memories of her lost lover. There was a part of Shiefa that wanted to grab Sakura and just scream at her to get over it already. The other part reached out to her. For someone who loved another, she could understand how difficult it is to let go of that.

Finally Sakura moved on to the most recent events.

"I was eating dinner with Syaoran. He stepped out for a bit and during that time Shuichi's parents came to me. They said that even now Shuichi was still taking care of me. I wanted to know what they meant by that but they wouldn't tell me. I went to them the day after for answers but they just told me to find my answers at the hospital we were rushed to three years ago. I did as they told and found out the truth. I did not know what to think when I first heard. After that, my emotions just exploded. I was proud that Shuichi would save another person's life. I was also grateful that it was Syaoran who received it. Had it not happened then I would not have met him."

Sakura stopped and Shiefa did not urge her to continue. She knew Sakura was just trying to gather courage to keep on speaking. This was the root everything that was happening now. Sakura sighed loudly before continuing.

"And then I came to think that Shuichi was still alive inside Syaoran. That was the trigger. The next minute, I was already thinking of similarities between the two of them. I'd think about what food they both liked, what gestures they liked to do, how they had the same height… things like that. At that moment, I started to hate myself. Syaoran has done his best to find his old self. He told me that because he was the heir of your company, he had to be someone that the higher-ups would approve of. He spent almost all his life trying to be the person they wanted him to be. It was only recently that he was able to exert his individuality. I was proud of him. I told him that I was happy that I got to meet the real him. To try to find someone else when I look at him… doesn't that make me similar to those people who wanted him to be someone else? I knew I was only going to hurt him if I continued to think like this so I decided to keep away from him. I made this decision as I was facing Shuichi's grave. Shuichi always gave me strength in the past so I hoped he would give me strength this time around."

Shiefa tried her best not to lunge at Sakura and embrace her. Sakura was being so kind and thoughtful towards Xiao Lang. Shiefa wanted them to be together. There was no other girl who could ever match Sakura..

"I had stayed out in the rain for that entire night. I passed out at some point and when I woke up I headed back for home. Syaoran was waiting for me. I had my resolve so I told him to leave me. I pushed him away as many times as I could but he stayed with me. He then confessed and told me his true feelings. I tried to tell him that he didn't know what he was talking about. I don't remember what else I said but the next thing I knew, he was already kissing me. At that time, I thought that he kissed me the same way that Shu used to kiss me. I don't know how I did it but I hit him. I felt so guilty. He had told me his feelings and he was trying to convey them but I still thought of someone else. I couldn't face him anymore. I escaped to our house. The last thing I remembered was him banging on the door begging me to open it. The next time I woke up, I was already here."

The story was almost done. Shiefa finally knew what she needed to know.

"When he came to visit me, I didn't know what to do. I asked my father to send him away. I don't want to think like that when I'm near him. To try to see someone else and not him… it's just cruel." Sakura bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. "I don't want to hurt him like that."

Shiefa had told her sisters not to do anything. She had wanted Sakura and Xiao Lang to resolve this issue themselves. She had even promised Xiao Lang that she would not do anything unnecessary. Having heard everything, Shiefa could not just sit and watch as Sakura and Xiao Lang drift farther apart.

"This is impossible. I even told Xiao Lang I wouldn't do anything unnecessary," Shiefa grumbled to herself.

"Shiefa-san?"

Shiefa stood up and sat next to Sakura on the bed. She met Sakura's gaze. "Would it be possible for you to just forget about everything and return to how things were?"

"I don't understand, Shiefa-san."

"I mean, return to how you were before you found out about the truth. Return to the time when you were so blissfully ignorant."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "…You want me to pretend? To deceive him? To lie to him?"

Each word was a blow to Shiefa. It had been a shameless request but Shiefa could not stop herself from making it. He had not intended on asking such a thing but she felt that she couldn't leave things as they were.

"If you see that the woman who you knew could make your brother happy was about to leave him, you'd try anything to make her stay, wouldn't you?!" Shiefa could no longer keep it in. "You would make him so, so happy. You'd make him forget about all the things he had to live through. You would make him grateful that he was born. If you were with him, he'd never be alone. There would always be someone to listen to him, someone to cheer him up, someone to comfort him. How can I allow you to just go?!"

Sakura looked to her with understanding in her eyes. She said nothing and the shame finally caught up with Shiefa. Sakura was thinking of Xiao Lang in all her decisions but because of her own selfishness, Shiefa had exploded just like that.

"I'm sorry," Shiefa said to Sakura. "I'm so ashamed of myself. You truly care about him but here I am asking such a thing of you."

Sakura reached for Shiefa's hands and Shiefa did not pull away. "Shiefa-san, he has always been honest with me. I want to be the same. I don't want to go to him with a half-baked resolution. I don't want to waver. I can't allow myself to go to him when my feelings are so confused."

Shiefa's eyebrows came together. "When you say things like that, it makes it even harder for me to just sit and watch."

"I love Syaoran." Shiefa was taken aback at the confession. She had not imagined that Sakura would say something like that. "My father and Tomoyo made me realize that. I'm confused now and there are so many things going through my head but the one thing I'm sure of is that I love him. I will make my decisions based on that, Shiefa-san. I want to be by his side but I know that I can't be with him. Not the way I am now. There are some things I have to do first."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Then…"

This time, it was Sakura who smiled to reassure her. "I will come to him in time. Would you please wait until then?"

Those words were all she needed. She had feared that Sakura would leave her brother but that was not the case. Sakura wanted to properly meet him. She was confused and unsure of her feelings now but she would go to Xiao Lang in the end. They were already bound to each other. They would be apart now but the time would come when they would be together.

"If you don't come to him, I'll tie you up and drag you back with me," she threatened.

Sakura laughed at her threat. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Shiefa had gotten more than she could ever hope for.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Fanren's Home Office**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 9, 2009**

**5:23 PM**

* * *

"Shiefa, thank you for coming." Fanren looked happy that Shiefa had finally arrived. She was having a hard time dealing with Xiao Lang so she was glad that there was someone who could help her. She embraced her sister.

"Of course, Fanren," Shiefa said as she returned Fanren's embrace.

Fuutie had called Fanren earlier and told her Shiefa's agenda for the day. She was excited to know how it went. "Were you able to meet Sakura?"

Shiefa nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I shall leave everything to them," Shiefa answered Fanren.

Fanren raised her eyebrow. "What? You mean you won't do anything?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," Shiefa replied.

"Why?" She did not understand what Shiefa was thinking. There must have been something that happened when she went to meet Sakura. "What happened with Sakura?"

Shiefa took a deep breath before delving into what happened in Sakura's hospital room. She did not leave anything out. Fanren listened in silence to everything Shiefa was saying but her frown was getting deeper and deeper. She allowed Shiefa to finish her account.

Once she was done, Shiefa turned to her. "I decided to sit back because I feel that I'm disregarding their feelings if I interfered. I'd be a hindrance. Sakura is already doing her best. If I… we do anything, we might turn everything over on our heads."

"I see." Fanren didn't seem happy at the things she heard. "What you told me doesn't really help matters."

Understanding what Fanren was getting at, Shiefa only smiled. "I know. I told her much the same."

The way Sakura regarded their brother took her by surprise. Xiao Lang said he had been rejected and he had taken the blame on himself. He had not said much but Xiao Lang had been deeply hurt by what happened. Seeing Xiao Lang these few days made Fanren had felt slightly angry at Sakura. Having heard what Sakura truly felt, Fanren didn't want Sakura and Xiao Lang to be apart for another day. if there was something called destiny, she knew that Xiao Lang and Sakura were meant for each other.

"This makes it even harder to just sit and watch," Fanren said with a tired smile.

Shiefa nodded in understanding. "I know. But she wanted to deal with it on her own."

Sakura had asked them to give her time to sort out her own feelings. Although she had confessed that she loved their brother, that was no guarantee that she would come to him in the end. Fanren was unsure about how to go about things but she understood the wisdom in Shiefa's decision. Ultimately, everything boiled down to Sakura and Xiao Lang. It was best to have them resolve things. There was still a part of her that feared Sakura would not go to Xiao Lang but she brushed the thought away.

"How do you expect us to sit still when there's a possibility that Xiao Lang could lose her?" Fanren mumbled to herself. She looked up and Shiefa was smiling at her. "Why must Sakura be so… ugh… the adjectives I could use to describe her are endless. If it was some other girl then we wouldn't even bother with this. Why is she so perfect for him?"

Shiefa laughed at her sister's dilemma. "It isn't like that. Because we acknowledge her as one of the most wonderful women on this planet, we want her to be with Xiao Lang."

Fanren thought about what Shiefa said for a second. She had to agree with her sister's sentiments. If she would be with Xiao Lang they knew Xiao Lang will be happy for the rest of his life. She would treasure him more than everyone. She was the one who understood him better than anyone and so she would be the perfect partner for him. Not to mention that if she bore Xiao Lang's children, Fanren would probably have the most beautiful nieces and nephews in all of Japan and Hong Kong.

"She would be the perfect sister-in-law," Fanren said with a fond smile.

We'll just have to wait and hope that she realizes she should be with Xiao Lang," Shiefa replied.

Fanren smiled even wider. "Let's hope it won't take too long."

They heard loud noised and they both turned towards the door.

"Mama!" her children cried out as soon as they entered the door.

Fanren smiled at her children. "Fuu, Rei and Ling, welcome home."

They all rushed to embrace her. Once she released them, they went on to embrace Shiefa.

"Auntie Shiefa, I missed you!" Ling said as he hugged her tightly.

Fuu, who was the first to be released, looked happy that Shiefa was there. "It's good to see you, Auntie Shiefa!"

"How long will you be staying here?" Rei asked excitedly.

Shiefa released Ling and smiled at her nephews and niece. "I'm glad to see all of you as well. I missed you, too. I'll be staying here for two days. I'll be on my way back tomorrow night."

"Can't you stay longer?" Fuu asked with a pout.

"I have to return soon. I'm not supposed to be here but I had to come no matter what," she answered Fuu.

Fuu was about to say something but the door opened and Xiao Lang entered. He nodded at Shiefa. "Fanren, we're home."

"Uncle Xiao Lang, welcome home!" Fuu and Rei greeted him.

His only answer to their greeting was a small nod. "I'll be returning to my room now," he said to Fanren and Shiefa.

"We'll call you for dinner," Fanren said before he moved to the door.

"No need, I want to rest now," he replied.

He opened the door but before he could leave, Shiefa called out to him. "Ah, Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang stopped and looked towards her.

"She will be discharged tomorrow. She contracted a cold and collapsed from fatigue. She will be fine."

"Sakura-oneechan is okay now?" Ling asked her.

There had been no change in Xiao Lang's expression when they told him but Ling looked relieved.

"Sakura-san is sick?" Rei asked Ling.

Ling nodded. "She was really sick. We went to see her in the hospital."

Shiefa placed her hand on top of Ling's head. "You'll be able to see her soon."

"Yeah!" he replied happily.

They had not noticed Xiao Lang leave during their exchange. Shiefa wanted to talk to him so she moved to stand up but Fanren kept her seated. "He heard. Don't worry."

Shiefa nodded. Fanren was more used to dealing with Xiao Lang's mood so she would defer to Fanren when it came to their brother.

Ling must have noted the heavy air since he walked to Fanren and looked up at her. "Are they still fighting, Mama?"

"Fight?" Fuu asked. The curiosity was apparent in her face. "Sakura-san and Uncle Xiao Lang had a fight? Is that why Uncle Xiao Lang is in a bad mood?"

"That's none of your business, Fuu. Don't snoop around and don't bother your Uncle, all right?" Fanren scolded her daughter gently.

"Hai!" Fuu answered.

"I want to see Sakura-oneechan soon," Ling told them.

Shiefa pulled him into an embrace. "You will, little one. You will."

"Go along now, kids. Homework time," Fanren told her children.

"Yes!" all of them answered in unison.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Room 309-B**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 9, 2009**

**7:45 PM**

* * *

_I love Syaoran._

Sakura had repeated what she had said to Shiefa in her head. She had first said this to Tomoyo. Before, it had only been an inkling, an unfounded truth, something she was not sure of. Saying it out loud had been an admission. Having said it to Tomoyo and then to Shiefa, Sakura realized that this was what she truly felt. It was almost stupid to think how long it took to realize such a simple thing. If Tomoyo had not forced her to say it out loud, she knew she would still try to deny her true feelings. Tomoyo had told her to make the right decision. Sakura made her choice.

_I choose to be with you, Syaoran._

Syaoran was the one who had always looked out for her. He had always listened to her. He laughed with her. He encouraged her. He protected her. He comforted her. She could no longer brush aside the feelings that bubbled out of her when he held her. Having felt the circle of his arms, she wanted more than just to hold his hand. She was no longer satisfied with just standing beside him. She wanted to be closer.

She had been staying away from him because she had been afraid of hurting him. Instead of doing this, she should have been thinking of ways to make him happy. Sakura would be happiest if she could be with the person she loved. She knew Syaoran felt the same. They would both be happiest if they were together.

Right now, she was the reason they were both unhappy. Xiao Lang having Shu's heart was not the issue. That was out of his control. The problem was the matter of her being unable to properly move on. Sakura was grateful to Tomoyo and her father. They told her everything she needed to hear. They were the ones who pulled her back down to Earth. Sakura realized that the only reason she thought she could forever remain faithful to Shuichi was because she saw how devoted her father was to their mother. Her father was happy even if their mother passed away so she thought she could be the same. But just as her father said, she was different from her father. She still had her whole life ahead of her. Shuichi would get angry at her if she tied herself down because of him. Shuichi told her once that he loved how free-spirited she was. She had almost forgotten that side of her.

_I won't let anything weigh me down anymore._

She needed to sort out her feelings first. She wanted to properly come to terms with her past. When she went to Syaoran, she didn't want to bring any excess baggage with her. She wanted to give him everything she was.

_I have to settle everything._

Determination burned inside her. She wouldn't depend on anyone else to get through this. This was something she knew she had to do on her own. Sakura touched her fingers to her lips. She remembered him kissing her and she smiled. She had not fully appreciated that kiss.

_I'll kiss you properly next time._

Before she could do anything else, however, she had to speak to Syaoran. It wasn't right that she just ignore him. This involved the both of them after all. If she just left things as they were, he would continue to get hurt. She reached for her mobile phone and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped at his name and stared at the screen for a few seconds before hitting the call button. She held her breath as she heard his phone start to ring.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang's room**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 9,2009**

**8:00 PM**

* * *

In the end, he had not been able to see Sakura. Shiefa had caught him in front of her room. All his courage left him then. He did not want Shiefa to see Sakura reject him. If possible, if she would turn him away again, it was going to be just between the two of them. It had been hard enough the first time with her father and Ling present. He left the hospital and went straight pick up Ling. He headed straight to his room as soon as he arrived in Fanren's home. He had been avoiding everyone lately so he could not remember when he had last spoken to Fanren, Eriol and Kaho. He should have been more worried about that but his mind had no room for anything else.

Just as he closed the door to his room, Xiao Lang shrugged out of his coat and collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted. He had hardly slept a wink last night. He had been despairing over Sakura. Xiao Lang felt that he had done something irreparable and that Sakura could very well be out of his reach forever. He had been trying to imagine how things would now be like. She did not want to have anything to do with him now. He had lost every right to speak to her, to laugh with her, to see her smile. He raised his arms and looked at them. He had also lost the right to hold her tightly in his arms. He could no longer bury his face in her tresses and breathe in her intoxicating scent. Discovering all these things about her had been exhilarating. It brought him joy that he had never experienced before. To have everything taken away from him…. It was beyond painful.

The only good news that he had heard in a while was Shiefa's report on Sakura's condition. He had not known anything about what happened to her and a small part of his brain had been conjuring up awful scenarios on the state of her health. He was not even allowed to look at her face. Ever since that night, she had refused to meet his gaze. That itself was a devastating blow. It was like she was disgusted by his very presence. Before that, she had always looked at him with her emerald green eyes filled with warmth. They were eyes that always saw the good in him, eyes that thought him better than he actually was. They would trap him in their depths, never allowing him to escape.

_Will I never be able to look at you straight in the eye?_

Xiao Lang could not come to terms with the fact that he had to let her go. He knew dwelling on it longer would only bring him deeper into despair. The sooner he accepted it, the sooner he could bounce back. He knew this but his heart could not accept it.

_I need you more than anyone… more than anything else. Why can't you be mine?_

He was surprised to find himself on the verge of tears. Before his tears could fall, his phone started to ring. He swiped his arm over his eyes to remove any tears and reached for his phone. He read the caller ID and he felt his heart stop. He immediately pressed the answer button and put the phone against his ear.

"Syaoran?" said the voice on the other line.

For one second, he forgot how to breathe.

"Sakura," he answered in an almost breathless voice. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. The emotion inside him threatened to explode but he found that he had lost his voice.

Before he could say anything else, Sakura was already speaking. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

It was the voice he had wanted so much to hear but she was saying things he hoped never to hear. He could not answer her. All he could do was listen. Because she was proper… because she was kind… she had decided to tell him straight out. She was making a clean cut. At the same time, she was also cutting Xiao Lang's heart in two.

_No! You can't! I won't let you!_

The voice inside his head raged. He could not accept this. He wouldn't. He wanted to beg her not to do this. He even thought to threaten her. He didn't care what she thought of him so long as she would stay with him. He wanted to say so many things but his throat had closed in on him. He couldn't speak. He was too overcome with emotion.

_Don't leave me… Please._

"My feelings now are all jumbled up," he heard Sakura speak once more. "I need time to sort everything out," she paused again. "During that time, I need to be away from you."

Xiao Lang felt his muscles sag in resignation. There was nothing else he could do. He could not even get his voice to work. Before he lost all the strength in the arm holding the phone to his ear, he heard Sakura's voice again.

"Once I'm done… I'll go and meet you."

He blinked several times. He didn't think he heard her right.

_She'll come and meet me?_

He decided to stay silent and listen instead of speaking. Hope was welling up inside of him and he was hanging on to each word she said.

_Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

"I know I'm asking for something selfish, and I know I'm hurting you by acting this way but this is something I have to do. It's something important to me."

He finally understood what she was trying to tell him. The darkness that surrounded him disappeared in an instant. Their separation was only temporary. He found himself smiling widely. Only Sakura could make his moods do complete 180s. He found his voice at last.

"I understand," he said softly.

"Thank you," she answered. He could feel the warmth in her voice. That same warmth was seeping into every cell in his body. "The next moment I appear in front of you… know that I belong to you from then on."

Xiao Lang loved this woman so. He smiled and said, "I'll wait. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait."

"Thank you," she said once more.

"I love you, Sakura." He said it so naturally. It was one truth that he would never keep to himself.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say it a million times and it would not even be enough to express half of what I feel for you._

He hoped his voice conveyed all the feelings he wanted to tell her. They were simple words but he meant them.

"I shall answer you properly when we meet face to face."

Somehow, he knew she was smiling. He didn't need to hear her answer. He already knew.

_You love me, too, don't you?_

"Then I shall wait until that time comes."

The wait would be excruciating but if it meant that he could hold her against him, he would endure anything. A long silence stretched between them. Neither of them spoke but Xiao Lang knew they were of one mind right now. It was only a phone call but neither of them wanted to break their connection.

"Goodbye for now, Syaoran," she said finally.

"Goodbye for now," he echoed.

The call ended but he kept the phone by his ear for much longer. Xiao Lang was having a hard time believing what just happened. He started to chuckle. After a few minutes he was already laughing out loud. His life really was an emotional rollercoaster. He had been going down fast but one phone call changed everything. He was still smiling after his laughing fit. He just had to wait. That was easy. His patience was honed by years of studying under the Elders after all.

_I'll wait, Sakura. I'll wait for the time when you finally become mine._

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Hmmm… not really my best but oh well. I'll make it up with the next chapter. This chapter had a little too much drama. I reached my limit with the previous one so this one was kind of hard. But yay, happy ending for everyone (temporarily anyway). I guess some people will be breathing a lot easier now, right? XD I didn't want Syaoran to be suffering for too long so I decided to at least make him slightly happy. He's still going to wait a while but now it won't be as painful. Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	29. Resolution

**Author's note: **I have no idea how it got this long. All I remember is typing like crazy and stuff, haha. This was supposed to be two chapters but since I didn't want to drag their separation out, I just made it into one relatively long chapter. Enjoy the chapter! Some parts could be taken out but since I already wrote them… I decided to just keep them in the end. I hope you guys like it.

Has anyone been paying attention to the latest E3 Conference? Oh. My. Gosh. I seriously want a PS4. I've never owned an Xbox. I've been a Nintendo-Sony girl since I was in kindergarten. I said to myself that once I've found 10 Xbox exclusives that I really want, I'd buy a console but so far, I've been stuck at 4. Halo and COD don't really appeal to me. Anyway, I'm saving up already. Absolutely loved the Sony Conference! Final Fantasy 15 looked amazing! Nochtis is just sooo XD. I feel like I'll be drooling all over the TV when I play the game. He is just too… *sigh* Vincent Valentine has always been the best looking FF character I've seen but Nochtis makes me think Vincent who? And then there's the announcement of Kingdom Hearts 3. I was crying while watching the trailer. Seriously. I'll finally play with my little, sweet, lovely, Zola again. He's the sweetest, nicest, cutest, most wonderful boy that ever lived (gushes like a school girl). Sorry, had to get that out of my chest. Hopefully, I'll be done with this fanfic before all these lovely games are out. Not good to have _too many_ distractions after all. Also, can I just say… Kuroko no Basuke is just soooooo amazing. I love my darling Kuro-chin! And Shingeki no Kyojin is also one of my current loves. Oh, Rivaille, you dashing, cute, amazing, little push pin, you! XD

As for the reviews:

**To Anony: **I'm feeling very well these days, thank you very much. I've been seriously trying to learn Japanese so my time is a bit split. I don't feel like dragging it on so it would be resolved fairly quickly. I hope you like the new chapter. Thank you for your review.

**To Ifra: **Thank you for leaving a review. Ah… just read the chapter, haha. Enjoy. :D

**To nadia alaska: **Thank you for your review! I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chapter. :D

**To jeah: **Gosh, sorry for making you late. But still, thank you for the review. How much its changed? Quite a lot actually. I have better proofreading skills now so there are less typos, haha. Also, I was able to improve on the story quite a lot. The old plot was simple. It was supposed to be just 14 chapters. I'm glad I took time and thought about the story well. I'm much happier with how things developed here than in my original idea. I also found my old literary vocabs again. I got stuck with all those science-y terms because of my college course but I was able to rediscover how to write fiction. I'm glad I decided to write again. :D

**To Laury Rose: **I almost died swooning over Nochtis, haha. I was really distracted the last time so I updated late. This new chapter's faster so I hope that makes up for last time. Sakura and Syaoran will both be very happy at the end. Thanks for the review! XD

**To James Birdsong: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the new chapters. :D

**To Littlepuppylost: **I'm glad I could help! It's always good to find an escape when the real world gets too taxing. I'm not sure whether you'll be happy or stressed with this chapter though. I still hope you'll like it. Thanks for the review. :D

**To kiran: **Sorry, forgot to say this last chapter. Just write it! If have friends you can trust, you can let them read it first. They'll be able to give you criticism. If not then just post it online and see what other people think. It's better to write it than just leave it hidden forever. Good luck!

To everyone who added it to their alert/favorites list, thank you as well. Now, on to the chapter!

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. All I can ever do is wish it was mine. I'd be happy not owning the entire thing, really. I'd be ecstatic if just Touya was mine, ohoho.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 29: Resolution**

**Main dining room**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 11, 2009**

**6:23 AM**

* * *

It was quiet at the breakfast table once again. The fight Xiao Lang and Fanren had a few days ago still cast its shadow over the people living in the house. The children didn't know what was going on but they knew enough to keep their noses out of it. All three of them were quietly eating their breakfast. It was unusual for them as they were always trying to get everyone's attention at the table. Fanren's husband only knew that his wife and her brother had gotten to an argument. Confident that his wife could resolve the issue, he didn't interfere with her at all. Shiefa was joining them today. She, too, was keeping silent. She had told both Eriol and Kaho about her visit to Sakura. They were all anxious about what would happen in the future. They were tense and on edge, all wondering how Xiao Lang was doing. However, the person they were most interested in had yet to grace them with his presence.

After a few more minutes of silence, Xiao Lang finally entered the dining room.

"Good morning," he greeted them all with a smile before taking his usual chair.

Everyone looked at him for a second, unsure that what they saw was really real. He was served immediately by the help. Everyone watched as he took a tentative sip of his coffee.

The silence was broken by the children greeting him. "Good morning, Uncle Xiao Lang!" they said together. Just like the adults, they had instantly noticed a difference in Xiao Lang's disposition.

"Good morning, Fuu, Rei, Ling," he returned their greeting.

All three children beamed at him.

"Good morning, Xiao Lang," Fanren greeted him with a tight lipped smile.

"Good morning," he answered with a smile. It wasn't pained or forced.

It wasn't just Fanren who was wondering at the surprising change in Xiao Lang.

"Are you feeling better now, Xiao Lang?" Shiefa dared to ask.

Xiao Lang finished placing food on his plate before turning to Shiefa and answering. "Yes, of course."

Shiefa looked at him for a second before nodding and saying, "I see."

They returned to their meal but everyone was eyeing Xiao Lang from the corner of their eyes. He was very different from how he had been the past few days. He looked as if he had a better night than any of them. There was none of the despair or misery that hung about him in the last few days. He still looked exhausted but he seemed better than he had been before.

"Ah, yes, Ling?" Xiao Lang said as he turned to Fanren's youngest.

Ling swallowed his bite of pancake before replying. "Yes, Uncle Xiao Lang?"

"Would it be all right with you if I don't see you off in the mornings? I have a lot of work to catch up with so I have to go directly to the office from now on."

Ling didn't look happy about it but he nodded nonetheless. "Uhm. Okay, Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang flashed him another smile. "Thank you. I'll still be picking you up after class so don't be too sad, all right?" Ling perked up at hearing this. Xiao Lang then turned his attention to Eriol. "Eriol, I'll need some files brought here from the Hong Kong office, can I leave their transfer to you?"

"Of course, Xiao Lang," Eriol answered immediately.

He then turned to Kaho, "Kaho, I need to confirm some things with regards to our Amamiya account."

"I shall have all the files brought to you as soon as we get to the office, Xiao Lang," Kaho replied.

"Let's finish up the meal and head down to the office. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Eriol and Kaho nodded. The sight relieved Shiefa and Fanren. Xiao Lang seemed to have recovered from his slump. They were still worried about how things would go with Sakura but for the meantime, they were satisfied to see Xiao Lang acting more like his normal self.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Room 309-B**

**Satou Memorial Hospital**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 11, 2009**

**9:32 AM**

* * *

The doctors had given the okay signal for Sakura to be released today. Her father had left the duty of helping Sakura to Touya since he had classes at the University in the morning. Touya had asked leave from work for the day so he could help his sister. They were almost finished with packing when they heard a knock at the door. They heard the door open and in a few seconds, Yukito came into view.

"Hello, Sakura!" he greeted her cheerfully and moved to embrace her.

"Yukito-san!" she cried out in surprise. "Good morning!" she managed to say before she was pulled into Yukito's embrace.

Yukito put a look of mock hurt on his face. "Can you believe it? Touya didn't tell me about you being confined! I found it out from your father's students! Some best friend, right?"

It was Touya who answered. "I'm sorry, things were just really hectic for a while."

Yukito just laughed it off. "I'm joking." He looked towards Sakura, concern evident in his features. "But everything is fine now, yes?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes! I'm being discharged today."

"I see, that's good to hear." Yukito released Sakura but kept his arm around her waist. Yukito pointedly ignored Touya as he raised an eyebrow at Yukito's action.

"I'm sorry to worry you," Sakura said.

Yukito smiled at her in reassurance. "It's nothing. Are you well enough to walk around?"

Sakura returned the smile. "I've been all right since yesterday but they insisted I stay until today."

He thought for a moment. "If you're free today, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Really? Aren't you busy?" Sakura said with wide eyes. Yukito was a post-graduate student. He also had a part-time job. Sakura only saw him during those few times he came home with her brother. Since the time when her brother started working for their great-grandfather, she rarely had chances to see Yukito.

"School foundation day coupled with summer break," Yukito answered with a big smile. "We're free for a few weeks."

"Oh, I see," Sakura said in reply.

Yukito raised an eyebrow "Is that a yes?"

Sakura didn't have anything to do later. She had already phoned the school to ask for leave. "I'd love to, Yukito-san."

"That's great,"Yukito said and finally released her. He scanned the room and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

Touya, who was busy packing some miscellaneous items in a bag answered for them. "No, it's all right. I brought home most of everything last night." True enough, there was only one bag in sight.

"You're doing night duty?" Yukito asked his best friend as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

"Yeah, I stay with her at night while my dad is here most of the day." Touya didn't bother looking up from what he was doing.

Sakura, having nothing to do, sat down beside Yukito and listened to him talk to her brother. They had been inseparable since high school. Since her brother was so busy with work, she knew they both made the most of the time they were actually together.

"And you're still working with your great-grandfather?" Yukito passed Touya the thermos jug on the table.

"Yes," Touya answered and placed the jug inside the bag.

Yukito frowned a little. "No wonder you don't have time for anyone else. Courting her seriously, are we?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Touya froze and Sakura whipped her head to watch her brother's reaction.

_Courting? This is the first I've heard of this._

"Courting?" she said out loud. She looked towards her brother who was still frozen in his place. She stared at him like he was a newly discovered alien species. "Courting?" she said once more, her voice a little louder than before.

"I hate you, Yukito," she heard her brother growl at his best friend.

Sakura squealed like a little girl. "Oh my gosh, Niisan! Why didn't you tell me?" she ran to him excitedly. Touya was making it a point not to meet her gaze while Sakura did everything she could just to do so. It was like they were playing tag with their eyes. "Who is she? Can I meet her? Can I meet her? Who is she? She's sure to be the prettiest, most beautiful, most sensible, most perfect woman in the world!"

Yukito was laughing unabashedly at Touya's discomfort.

"Sakura, you've just recovered! You shouldn't be jumping around like this," he scolded her. He was trying to keep his voice serious but Sakura wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Niisan!" she started to tug at his shirt. She wanted to know who it was. Finding a girl who matched her brother was near impossible. You'd have an easier time trying to spot three supernovas in one night.

Instead of stopping her, Touya sent a glare towards Yukito. "I will kill you as soon as I get my hands around your pale, gangly neck."

"Does she work for great-grandfather?" Sakura frowned when her brother refused to answer. She turned to Yukito. "Is she someone we know, Yukito-san?"

"Don't-"

But before Touya could stop him, Yukito already whisked himself to Sakura's side. "Sakura, you remember our discussion about Touya's salt-in-coffee mishap?"

"The same girl?!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Argh. I give up," Touya threw his hands up in defeat.

"Does she work for great-grandfather?" Sakura asked again.

"…No," her brother said simply.

She frowned again. "Eh?" Her brother wasn't exactly cooperating.

Yukito sighed. "Sakura, do you think Touya would start up a relationship with one of your great-grandfather's employees?"

Sakura thought about it for a millisecond. "No. Niisan wouldn't want to embarrass great-grandfather, grandfather or grandmother by preying on the female staff," she said thoughtfully.

Touya raised his eyebrows at Sakura's choice of words. Yukito chuckled. "It's someone from the other camp."

"Other camp?" Sakura echoed.

Yukito looked at Touya dubiously. "You haven't told them anything?"

Touya shook his head and continued packing. "It wasn't important."

"Wasn't important?" Yukito said in mock anger. "What if Sakura was dating someone behind your back? How would you feel?"

It was Sakura's turn to freeze. Touya turned to her, eyes flashig. "Are you seeing someone?" he demanded.

"No!" Sakura answered immediately.

_Not anymore. I mean… temporarily, anyway. Not technically. That still counts as no… right?_

She turned away from her brother's burning stare in order to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura…" he said dangerously.

She crossed her hands over her chest. "This is such an embarrassing conversation, Niisan. Besides, we were talking about you," she said with a pout.

Touya wouldn't see her face but her profile would tell him she was pouting.

Yukito put an arm around Sakura. "Forgive him, Sakura. Touya's been lost in love for a while now."

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Touya asked.

"Why don't I become your real brother instead?" Yukito tried to persuade Sakura. "I'll make a better brother than Touya."

Sakura laughed at what Yukito was saying. "Maybe." She tried to look hurt. "Niisan doesn't even want to introduce me to her. He's probably ashamed of me. I know I'm not decent or anything. He'll probably hire a supermodel to act as me when he does the introductions."

"I'd never do that to you, Sakura," Yukito said as he embraced her.

"I know, Yukito-niisan," Sakura answered as she returned his embrace.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Stop that, you two."

"Yukito-niisan, Kinomoto-san is acting so mean," Sakura said as she buried her face in Yukito's chest.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Yukito-niisan will give him a strict talking to once you're gone. I'll give him a good bruise or two so he doesn't treat my sister so badly in the future."

Touya scratched his head in frustration. "Fine, all right? Ask me whatever. Just stop that stupid act."

Sakura and Yukito laughed together and sprang apart immediately.

"So, who is she? When will I get to meet her?" Sakura said as she clung to Touya. This was something Sakura wasn't going to pass up.

"She works for a company that's trying to make some big project here in Japan. They tied up with the Amamiyas to make things happen. Masaki-san is letting me deal with them."

"Oooohhh. Office love," Sakura said with a laugh.

Touya flicked her hard on the forehead.

"Oww!" she said as she rubbed where he hit her. "Yukito-niisan…" she cried out, her voicing sounding exceedingly spoiled.

"Enough of that." Touya pulled her to his side before Yukito could go near Sakura. Touya looked down at her. "Since you insist on finding out who she is, I'll introduce you during the big party Masaki-san is planning."

Sakura smiled. There were very few things that her brother would deny her.

"Big party?" she repeated.

"Yes. Masaki-san wants to celebrate the success of the partnership. He's invited everyone of merit in Hong Kong and Japan."

"Oh, so it's also a party for a job well done?" Yukito asked.

"Of sorts." Touya replied. "He wants you to come," he said to Sakura. "I've tried to convince him otherwise but he's dead set on it. Anyway, I'll just chase away any hooligans who try something."

Sakura could not help but laugh.

_Niisan and Syaoran really are so alike sometimes._

She blushed a little. Even just thinking his name made her heart beat a little bit faster. In order to distract herself from thinking of him, she turned back to her brother who was answering a question Yukito had asked him. "When is this exactly?" she asked Touya.

"In three, maybe four weeks' time," he replied.

"I'll promise to build you up as the most perfect man in existence, Niisan." Sakura gave him a sloppy salute and Touya could not help but crack a smile at that. "Also, I'll be telling her you fought down 3 leopards and one raging hippo during our last safari trip, all right? We have to be consistent with our stories."

Touya and Yukito laughed at what Sakura just said. "Let's add a lioness protecting her cubs to that, all right?" Touya added with a smile.

Sakura returned her brother's smile easily. "Of course!"

Touya looked back at Yukito. He didn't say a word but Yukito smiled after a few seconds. Sakura didn't really understand but she guessed they had one of those mental conversations really close people have. Nothing was said but they reached an understanding.

"Can I have Sakura for the day, Touya?" Yukito requested as soon as Touya finished packing.

Touya let out an exaggerated sigh. "Even if I said no, you'd do whatever you want anyway."

Yukito laughed at Touya's reply. "True."

"I'll just settle our account and then we can leave. I can join you for lunch."

"I won't do anything to Sakura, Touya. You can leave her in my care," Yukito said with another playful smile.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Yukito laughed at Touya's answer. "I haven't spent time with you in a while too, Touya, so I want to have fun with you guys for the next days. You guys are my brother and sister, you know?"

Sakura smiled at Yukito. He had been like a brother to her. "I think of Yukito-san like a brother, too."

"Thank you," Yukito said happily.

Touya shook his head but there was a smile playing on his lips. "Let's get things done so we can continue the family day then," he said with a grin.

"Hai!" both Yukito and Sakura answered together.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Sidewalk near the penguin slide **

**Penguin Park**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 11, 2009**

**1:45 PM**

* * *

Yukito, Touya and Sakura had lunch at a nearby café after they had dropped off Sakura's things at their house. Touya was supposed to be with them the entire day but he had received a call from their great-grandfather during lunch requesting him to report to the office. He reluctantly agreed and headed directly there right after he finished his meal. Now, it was only Yukito and Sakura left. They had just finished their meal and they were now having a casual stroll down Penguin Park. They were walking arm in arm, enjoying each other's company.

"It's been a while since we've walked around Tomoeda like this," Yukito commented after a while.

"Hai," Sakura answered.

"Have you been well, Sakura?" he asked her. Sakura could hear his concern for her. It was all too obvious. "You collapsed, yes?" he spoke before Sakura could answer him.

Sakura nodded. "Well, that was because I spent the entire night out in the rain."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Sakura thought of how she could answer Yukito. If she started, she would have to tell him everything.

"Does it have something to do with the person you're seeing now?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked up to his face and met his eyes. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She thought Yukito was just teasing her brother before but it seemed like he knew more than he let on.

Yukito smiled at her. "Our friends have seen you out with someone. They have different accounts but the person you're with is always the same. Well, at least the description is more or less consistent. They never leave out smart-looking, rich-looking, and good looking." He said the last words with a small laugh.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Yukito placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "You don't need to say anything, I'm completely fine with it. I won't ask for an explanation."

Sakura simply nodded. He must have noticed how uneasy she had become. If it was her brother, she would probably be downing a glass of truth serum right about now. She was so grateful to Yukito right then.

"Does Touya know?" Yukito asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. He's been so busy with his work at the Amamiya offices that I don't think he has time to hang around with anyone else. Great-grandfather left him in charge of this big project. I don't know what it's about. I didn't want to bother him with anything unnecessary when he's so busy."

"I don't think he'd consider anything that involves you unnecessary."

She looked down to the ground, not wanting to meet Yukito's eyes. "I don't want to be a bother."

Yukito seemed to have accepted her answer. He asked her, "Do you have things under control?"

Sakura nodded, a bit unsure. "I think I do."

"Can I be filled in on the details?" Yukito asked her gently.

His face told her that he would understand even if she refused. However, Yukito was a person who knew the pain Sakura had felt. She had listened to his advice before and it had helped her. She hoped it could help her once again.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

She spent the next few minutes telling Yukito about Syaoran. She didn't hide anything from him. As she was speaking, she felt slightly guilty that she was telling everything to Yukito when her father and brother were left out of the loop. Yukito had always been family to her and he was one of the few people who understood her feelings. If it was anyone else, she would have to explain everything. She didn't need to do that with Yukito. Yukito knew what she was going through because he went through the same thing. That was one reason why she was always honest with him when it came to her feeling about Shuichi.

After she spoke, Yukito was silent for a while. Sakura waited silently for his verdict. Eventually, Yukito spoke again. "If things are like that, I'm sure Touya would want to support you even more."

"Niisan already is. Just him being around is support enough." It was the truth. Sakura only needed to see her brother and father to know that she had their full support.

Yukito didn't press her further. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm working things out on my own. I know what I'm supposed to do but I'm lost on how I have to do it exactly."

"Why don't you revisit places?" he suggested.

Sakura met his gaze once more. "Places?" she echoed.

Yukito gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm sure there are places that always make you remember him. It was like that with my parents. The more I visited those places, I guess, the more things sunk in with me. I was able to make peace with it and move on."

"Places, huh," Sakura said it to herself.

_Go to places where I have memories with Shuichi, huh? It's a start._

"I can go with that," Sakura said after a few seconds.

"Do you want company?"

She looked back at him, her eyes wide. "Oh no, I couldn't impose on you, Yukito-san. You must be busy with university and things so-"

"I want to accompany you," he said as he cut her off.

Yukito's company was very welcome actually. Sakura wasn't confident that she could go through such a task alone. There was a part of her that feared she could break down if the memories and grief overwhelmed her again. It was getting better now but if she relived everything, she wasn't sure how she'd react. "Is it really okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you not want my company?" Yukito asked in a whisper.

Sakura shook her head. "I'd love to have the pleasure of your company, Yukito-san," she answered honestly.

Yukito seemed pleased with her answer. "If you need someone by your side, I'll be there. I know you can do it on your own but you can think of me as insurance. When things get to much, you can hold my hand, cry on my shoulder or hold on to me."

She was grateful for the sincerity he heard in his voice. She thanked him for his offer and didn't say more. At that moment, she briefly thought that it would be great if it was Syaoran who was by her side.

"Anything for you, Sakura." He gave her one of his biggest smiles. "Since we've walked off our lunch, I heard about this wonderful dessert place…"

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Seats in the most secluded corner**

**Marie Antoinette**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 11, 2009**

**3:07 PM**

* * *

Tomoyo found herself in another café with Eriol. She didn't know how it happened but it became natural for them to be together like this. Their topics of conversation had always been about Sakura and Xiao Lang though. They talked a bit about work but it was mostly concentrated on those two individuals. They were up to the same pattern today. Eriol had called her out again this morning. They had met a few days ago and Tomoyo knew it had to involve Xiao Lang and Sakura again. She wondered if Sakura had spoken to Xiao Lang after she had left her cousin. She had wanted Sakura to really think about things. Before she could continue her brooding, her thoughts were disturbed by the sight of Eriol walking towards her.

He sat down after giving her a greeting. A waiter came and took his order. He turned back to her as soon as the waiter left. "I have to thank you," he said with a smile.

"Hm?" Tomoyo said with a raised eyebrow. She was sipping her cup of chamomile tea.

Eriol's smile didn't change. "I just talked to you a few days ago and already there has been a profound change."

Tomoyo caught on immediately. This outcome meant that Sakura had indeed gotten in touch with Xiao Lang. Tomoyo was glad that her cousin wasn't hiding anymore. She was interested in what transpired between them. It would have been a phone call for sure, seeing as Sakura had been confined to the hospital and her discharge was today. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Eriol said with a nod.

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad Sakura understood."

Eriol stared at her for a few seconds. He looked like he was waiting for her to say more. Unable to wait anymore, he spoke. "Uhm, has she filled you in one what happened?"

She shook her head once. "No, not really. After I spoke to her in the hospital, I haven't had the time to talk to her yet." She had wanted to give Sakura space to think on her own. Sakura always had the tendency to put other people before her. If Tomoyo was there, her cousin would subconsciously consider Tomoyo's feelings when she made her decisions. That wasn't what Tomoyo wanted. Tomoyo wanted Sakura to think about what she really wanted for herself.

"I see." She heard the disappointment in his voice. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who was in the dark.

Their conversation was interrupted by the reappearance of the waiter. Tomoyo waited patiently until the waiter laid down Eriol's food before continuing.

"What happened to Xiao Lang?" she asked

Eriol shrugged. "We don't know. He just seemed fine this morning."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow again. "There's quite a big difference between not fine and fine, Eriol."

He chuckled at her response. "I apologize. What I meant was that he wasn't as gaunt as before. Something changed. Maybe Sakura called him over the phone or something."

"And you were so excited to report?"

Eriol shrugged again. "We were interested in what happened. Also, there really is no point in reporting if we don't really know what happened. I was hoping you could fill me in." He looked at her hopefully.

As much as she wanted to help him, she herself knew nothing of what happened. She had been hoping that he would have to fill her in. "I was actually hoping you'd do the same," she admitted.

"So she hasn't told you anything."

"No. She's still figuring things out," she replied.

Eriol took a sip of his tea. He was thinking of what to say to her next. "She told Shiefa she loved Xiao Lang," he said finally. "Was that your doing?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I thought it would be best if she understood her true feelings."

He took in her words. "Shiefa also told us that Sakura said she'd come to him in the future."

Despite his reason for asking her out today, Eriol already knew more than Tomoyo did. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. "You said you wanted to hear from me but you know way more things than I do. Why did you even invite me out?"

Eriol smiled at her. It was his most charming smile yet. "Who knows? A whim? A need to escape work? Fulfilling my duty to report? There are plenty of reasons, I suppose."

Tomoyo kept the smile on her face. She didn't find anything wrong with his answers. "I see."

"I hope Sakura figures it out soon," Eriol said before taking another sip from his cup.

"I do, too," she said in agreement.

"I want to thank you again. For talking to her, I mean," Eriol told her. He wore his most sincere smile.

Tomoyo returned the smile. "You're welcome. Although I must say, I did it more for Sakura. Xiao Lang is just lucky he got anything good out of it."

Eriol only laughed at her answer. She wasn't being completely truthful but Eriol probably saw through her anyway. She had done it for Sakura but there was a part of her that also wanted to see Xiao Lang happy. He's had it rough for years now and he deserved to be happy as well. Tomoyo was glad she could become friends with Xiao Lang. She was able to meet his family and all the other people around him. She hoped things would go well with Sakura and Xiao Lang. Tomoyo was looking forward to getting to know them more. Eriol, most especially. Tomoyo blanched when she realized what she just thought. She immediately picked up her cup and took a hasty sip just to hide the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. She felt the hot tea scald her tongue but she didn't mind. Thankfully, Eriol didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Tomoyo hated how calm and cool he could be. But what's more, Tomoyo hated how he seemed to look more handsome than he did the last time they met.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox- **

**Lobby**

**Amamiya Headquarters**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 11, 2009**

**3:21 PM**

* * *

Touya had been out of the office for a few days to watch over his sister. He just asked Jin to bring all his paperwork to him. It was the first time they would see each other in days. They were supposed to work out the details for the big ball Masaki Amamiya wanted to hold but he put them off to care for Sakura. His great-grandfather had allowed him to go to Sakura. Masaki would have gone himself but he was just too swamped with work. Touya had offered to lighten the load thus his daily homework of the past days.

The extra work was actually a good thing. It distracted Touya from worrying about Sakura. He had almost lost it when he saw Sakura collapsed by the front door. He was glad that his father was as composed as always. They had been beside themselves with worry as they waited for the doctor's verdict. They had been lucky it was just fatigue. She had also contracted a cold. Touya knew it had been raining for two consecutive nights in Tomoeda. Somehow, he wouldn't be too surprised if she stayed out for two days in a row. That would explain why she had been drenched to the bone when they saw her. Aside from worry, the work also distracted him from the guilt that ate away at him from inside. Sakura was his responsibility. Their father had left her in his care. He should not have left her alone. He had just carelessly assumed she would be all right even if he left her alone for a day.

The recent events told him just how wrong he was.

His sister didn't say a thing but Touya instinctively knew that something was wrong. Their father had been the same as always but Touya knew that their father wasn't as ignorant as he seemed. Only Touya was left in the dark. Although that didn't sit well with him, Touya knew enough not to pry. Once Sakura was ready to talk, she would go to him. That was always how things had been. Still, it didn't mean that he could just forget about it like that. There was only one thing that would cause her to do something like that. She had been getting better in the last few weeks but this incident showed that she was still fighting her demons. Touya hated that he couldn't help her. That was the main reason his eyebrows were almost drawn together these days.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of several high-pitched voices. He looked forward and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw all of the people that were gathered in the lobby. It looked as if almost a quarter of the Amamiya employees had gone to greet him. He returned all their greeting and thanked them for their kindness and concern. His smile was practically pasted on. He felt like a superstar being greeted at the airport. He didn't like the experience at all. All he wanted to do now was go to his meeting and get all his work done. He had not gotten much sleep in almost a week so he wanted to stock up again. After almost 15 minutes, he finally found himself on his way up to his office. Jin was there to greet him the moment the elevator doors opened. Touya sighed in relief. Jin was one of the people he wanted to actually meet today.

"Warm welcome?" Jin asked with a knowing smile. Jin was holding a set of folders. Touya knew they were his work for the day.

"You should have warned me," Touya muttered as he took the files Jin offered.

"The women from the different departments threatened to dismantle my car if I said anything," Jin said in his defense.

Touya let out another sigh and looked at his secretary with narrowed eyes. "I see."

"Anyway, Miss Kaho has been waiting for almost thirty minutes," Jin said as he opened the door to their conference room.

He walked in as Jin held the door open and he instantly met eyes with Kaho Mizuki. She stood up and gave him a respectful bow, her smile as open and inviting as it had always been.

Kaho offered Touya her hand. "It's been a while."

Touya took it and gave it a light squeeze. "Yes, a while. I apologize for my tardiness"

"You've been busy?" she asked with a small tilt of her head.

He answered with a nod. "Here and there."

She must have picked up on his strange aura because she asked, "Is everything all right?"

He shook his head at her great intuition. He had long learned that it was useless trying to lie to this woman. He gestured for her to take a seat before taking his own and answering her question. "I was just worried about my sister for a bit."

Her eyebrows came together in a delicate frown. "Is something wrong?"

"She was hospitalized for a bit but she's out now," he answered. "I was helping with her discharge this morning."

She let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad to hear that." She met his gaze then. "What seems to be the problem?"

It seemed that she would not give up until she knew everything Touya was thinking. There was always something oddly comforting about sharing things with her. She would always listen intently, her judgement always reserved for herself. Her thoughtful and mature manner awed him sometimes. She seemed as wise as their father. He believed that was the reason he always felt he could be honest with her.

"I've been trying my best to be someone she can count on. Ever since we were kids, she's always gone to me when she needed help. Now, though, I feel like she's dealing with something on her own. He hasn't said anything so I don't know what I can do to help her. "

Kaho smiled at him and he felt a little kick to his stomach at the sight. "And that's a bad thing?"

Touya had to think about what she just said. Was Sakura keeping her distance a bad thing? He wanted to say yes but he knew that it was selfishness on his part to say so. "I guess not," he said with a shrug. "I'm just worried she's taking on something alone and not asking for help."

"Is she usually like that?"

He paused before answering. He didn't know if it was right sharing this but one look at Kaho's concerned face and he was already talking. "No, only recently. She's been in a bout of depression for some time now. It's just recently that she's bounced back to her old self. She'd feel guilty about how she was then. We had to give her extra special care and attention. She feels bad about how she made us worry so now she's being too independent. I wish she'd tell me what was wrong at least."

Kaho nodded in understanding. "I think that she wants to solve this on her own because it's something for herself."

"Why do you say that?" Touya asked with a frown.

She met his eyes. "Sometimes, there are things you have to do alone or they lose meaning. It's something that's personal. It's something you don't want anyone to influence. You want to come into your own. It isn't because you don't want to involve other people. It's because you want it to be just you. Weren't there some things that you felt you had to do on your own?"

Touya had to think about her words. He couldn't think of having experiences like that. Then again, his sister had already experienced so much despite her young age. Surely there were things that she needed to think about on her own. "I must admit I've never encountered such a thing."

"Then you'd have a hard time understanding her need for solitude now." Touya had to nod at that. Kaho smiled at him once more. It was a smile of reassurance. "All you need to do is support her. Make her understand that you're there whenever she needs help."

"It just feels like she's trying to do too much on her own," he grumbled. It was a complaint, he knew. Part of it stemmed from the fact that Sakura was now being a bit distant. He couldn't blame her. He had been distant himself and he had tried to make up for it but nothing he did seemed enough. Right now, Sakura was keeping something from him and it looked as if she wouldn't be revealing it any time soon.

Kaho did not judge him for his words. He only saw understanding on her face. "If it looks like that then what she's trying to do must be important to her. She'll come to you when she's ready. She's always been like that, yes?"

"That she has," Touya said with a nod. He looked back at her and studied her closely. After a full minute, he spoke, "It's odd. Sometimes, it feels like you know who my sister is."

Her response was to tilt her head slightly to the side. There was something else in her eyes, like a small secret only she knew. "I can imagine. I've seen you take care of your staff. I can tell how much different you'd treat her. With you taking care of her, it's not hard to imagine how she'd be raised."

Touya found himself laughing at her answer. "You really are too amazing."

"Thank you," she said with another one of those enigmatic smiles.

Speaking of his sister made him remember his promise. He wanted Sakura to meet Kaho. Kaho was continuously proving herself to be such an adept individual that Touya really wanted his sister to meet her. Kaho's level-headedness and wisdom was always something Touya was grateful for and he was hoping that Kaho could be something of a friend to Sakura. Touya was very particular with the people Sakura associated with and Kaho was someone he approved of wholeheartedly. The only snag in this was that he could only introduce them at the party they were having in a few weeks. Masaki Amamiya had intended to introduce the both of them to high society. He had been hoping his father was averse to the idea but he surprised Touya by leaving it in Sakura's hands. His father had trusted their judgement regarding their own lives and he let them decide what to do. He was somehow grateful for this but he didn't like the thought of Sakura having too much freedom. Call him overprotective but he wanted to make sure Sakura was safe at all times.

This party they were going to was a party to celebrate their successful partnership with the Lis of Hong Kong. Everyone of importance in the business circles of Japan and Hong Kong were invited. To introduce his sister to those kinds of people was just asking for trouble. There was no end to the people who wanted to be a part of the Amamiya family. Sakura was just being introduced as a new avenue for people to exploit in order to get into the family. Maybe that was one reason why he wanted to introduce Sakura to Kaho. Kaho understood his stand on Sakura's involvement with their world and so she might be one of his allies in protecting her.

He looked at her and saw she was waiting patiently for him to speak. Not surprisingly, she immediately understood that there was something he wanted to say to her. He hesitated for a second before speaking. "Would it be all right if I introduce my sister to you?" Even to him, the request sounded weird.

Her eyes widened by a fraction but and her lips broke into a smile. Her expression told her that his request had not been quite what she expected. "That's quite a… unique thing to ask."

"Is it?" he asked.

Kaho gave a small nod. "I've never been asked something like that before and people have been making requests of me for years. Besides, is that something you really ask?"

Touya frowned. "Is that so?"

She laughed at the look on Touya's face. "I find it an honor. Not to mention exciting."

"Why say that?" Touya wondered.

Kaho was smiling openly. "I'll get to meet your sister. She's the one person you've sheltered, protected and cared for since she was a child. It's like you're sharing your treasure with me. I'd feel honoured to be introduced to her."

"Is that what is seems to you?" Touya never thought of it like that.

"I want to think it that way," Kaho replied.

Touya just shrugged. "I like your company. And I think you'd be a good acquaintance for her," he answered honestly.

Kaho gave a small bow. "I feel honoured to have your approval. I too, think that your sister would be a marvelous person to get to know." She flashed that smile again, that smile that she knew a secret. Touya ignored it. Still, saying good things about his sister was always the best way to get to his good side.

"That she is," he said with a smile.

"Does this mean President Amamiya convinced your father?"

She cut to the heart of his dilemmas so easily. "My sister wants to go. Since that's the case, my father won't stop her."

"You failed in convincing your sister?"

Touya shook his head. "I didn't try to convince her. I thought she'd like it better if I didn't meddle too much."

He voiced out his honest feelings. He had indeed intended to deter Sakura from attending should their great-grandfather insist to bring her along. However, seeing her try to be independent made him realize she would appreciate it more if he let Sakura make her own decisions. It hurt him a bit, to feel so unneeded but if it made Sakura happy then he could deal with it.

Kaho contemplated his words. "So in around a month's time, Sakura Kinomoto will be introduced to Hong Kong high society."

He let out a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"I don't think it would be that bad," Kaho tried to reassure him.

He just shook his head. "A lot of the bachelors at that party will see my sister as a ticket to get into Masaki-san's good graces. I won't let anyone use her like that."

It was a good thing he mastered his death glare. He could easily scare away any man who overstepped certain boundaries Touya set for people who tried to get acquainted with Sakura.

"Very commendable," Kaho said after a while.

"It's the only thing I can do for her now."

She smiled at his answer. "Have you prepared?"

"Yes." He had considered everything about the party. It was the last thing he had to accomplish for his great-grandfather. He wanted to do a flawless job right to the end.

"Are you sure it's all right to be in Hong Kong?"

Touya had wondered at that as well but his great-grandfather told him that it was a sign of trust on their part. Even if some people would look at it as the Amamiyas submitting to the Lis, both families knew what was really going on. Besides, Masaki really wanted to show up the different families in Hong Kong. He wanted to show them just how the Amamiyas did things. He had commanded everyone who would be attending to look their very best. He had even gone to the trouble of giving spa gift certificates to the employees who would be joining them. Masaki fully intended to show the Amamiya might and being impressive physically was just the beginning. No one could say that the Amamiyas were not taking advantage of every opportunity handed to them by their association to the Lis. This little detail was secret though so he did not say it out loud. Instead, Touya just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Everyone will want the break. And it's Hong Kong. There are a lot of things to do in Hong Kong."

Kaho laughed once more. "That's true."

"Things will be done soon enough," he said to himself.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't say it low enough. Kaho heard his word clearly. "Is this the only job you'll be doing for the Amamiyas?"

Angry at himself for making such a slip, Touya could only nod, not trusting his voice right then.

"You'll be returning to your normal life after this?"

For some reason, Touya could not face her despite the fact he could feel her gaze burning through the side of his face. "I probably will," he said finally.

"It's such a waste. The Amamiyas could use someone like you."

Her words sounded honest, sincere. "I have lots of uncles and grandfathers to take the reins." That was true as well. There were so many people who could do the things he did.

"I think Masaki Amamiya had the right idea bringing you into this world. You belong here."

Touya was glad for her praise but he didn't bite. "I don't really have a reason to stay. I like my life. My normal life."

"I don't think they'd let you go just like that."

He finally looked back at her. "I still have the option to say no."

Kaho looked a bit disappointed. "That's true."

"I need a good reason why I'd continue a life like this. So far, no reason has been enough to outweigh my old convictions. I don't want money. I don't want power. I want what my parents have. I want the life they gave me. I was lucky that I got the better end of the deal. I'm free to do as I want and free to go wherever I want. I'm not bound to anything I don't want to be bound to."

"So it's your freedom that's most important to you." There was a slight sound of distaste on her voice.

Touya shook his head. "It's not so much my freedom. There are some things that will always be the top priority in my life. My dad and my sister will always come first to me. They come first before any of the things I want. I want to be close to them so I can be there whenever they need me. I don't want to be trapped in a huge building like this, day in and day out, my only priorities completing the reports required of my position."

Kaho watched him closely during his outburst. She remained silent for a long time after Touya had spoken. The stretching silence was beginning to make Touya uncomfortable. He felt like he said something stupid and embarrassing.

"May I be introduced to your father?"

The sound of her voice as well as her request took him by surprise. He stared at her for a few seconds. "Excuse me?" he asked, completely baffled.

She laughed at his reaction. Eventually, she composed herself and simply smiled at him. "I want to meet the kind of man who can raise someone to be like you." When Touya raised his eyebrow in doubt, Kaho laughed once more. "It was a compliment. For both you and your father."

Touya stared at her for a while longer. She was truly someone beyond him. Instead of being bothered by this, he actually felt happy. He wanted to get to know her even more.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Parlor on the first floor**

**Li Main House**

**Central, Hong Kong Island**

**June 14, 2009**

**9:46 AM**

* * *

It was another morning at the Li Main House. Xiao Lang had returned to Hong Kong for the day in order to get copies of important documents in his office. Shiefa had returned to her husband's house and Fuutie was busy at her atelier. Xiao Lang was left alone in the house. He was grateful for this since he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. He was about to go to the office when he saw his mother reading the newspaper in one of the parlors on the first floor. He gave a knock and waited for his Mother to acknowledge him. He watched as she folded her newspaper slowly before finally turning to him.

"Good morning, Mother," he greeted her as he entered the room.

She indicated the space beside her and waited for him to take a seat before speaking. "Good morning, Xiao Lang. Will you be here long?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I came to get some files. I'll be heading back to Japan tonight."

His mother frowned slightly as she listened. "Please get proper rest. I don't like you travelling here and there without properly resting yourself, Xiao Lang."

"Yes, I understand," he said to reassure her.

Yelan Li reached for his hand and Xiao Lang did not resist her. "Your sisters are worried about you."

"Are they?" he answered evasively. He didn't particularly want to talk about how he was feeling.

"You seem distant. It's like you've returned to who you were months ago." She cupped his cheek with one hand and gently turned his face towards her. Brown eyes identical to his own stared him down. "The you before you met Sakura."

As always, just hearing her name did magic on him "Really? Do I really seem that way?" He reached up to touch his mother's hand.

Yelan gave a nod. Her concern was both in her eyes and in her voice. Him perking up at her name revealed that whatever he was brooding on was related to her. Yelan would not miss it. "What's happened? You have been courting her seriously, yes?"

"I have."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. Past tense. Yelan took even those little details as information. Xiao Lang wouldn't put it past her to figure out that something was wrong. His sisters would never tell her outright but she immediately understood everything with a few minutes of observation. "What seems to be the problem?"

Xiao Lang knew that refusing his mother was futile. "She and I have decided to be apart for a while. More specifically, she requested that we part for the meantime so she can deal with her own problems." He didn't mean it but he sounded like he was whining at the unfairness of it all.

_Damn. Another slip. I've told Mother more than I intended to again._

"Do you feel useless to her?"

Yelan understood his feelings better than he did sometimes. He had been happy to hear from her and he was willing to give her the space she needed but a small part of him felt frustrated that he could not do anything more for her. He could easily give way but what he wanted was to be by her side, ready to support her whenever she needed it. He wanted to know everything about her. He didn't want her facing her demons alone. He wanted to be fighting them at her side.

He slumped gently pulled away the hand his mother placed on her cheek. "Honestly? A little bit. However, Sakura wants to be independent. How can I stifle that desire?"

"You do not like denying her things?"

Once again, his mother saw through him. He indeed had that problem. "More like I can't. I want to give her everything she wants. Anything in my power to give, I will give."

Yelan nodded absently. "And that's why you acquiesced to her request no matter the pain it would cause you." It was a statement and not a question.

Xiao Lang's lips turned to a straight line. It was a few seconds before he could speak again. "She said it was something she had to do. Even if I waited to help, I might just bungle it and lose everything. I almost have and I won't do anything stupid ever again."

Yelan turned him to face her. "You truly care for her to the extent of giving everything of yourself? To the extent of denying everything that would make you happy just so she would be?"

He thought about her words for a moment and found them to be true. He cared for her more than anyone. "I do," he said with a sharp nod. "Nothing else matters to me but her." He gave her an apologetic glance.

Yelan did not seem to be offended by what he said. "This…thing… she has to do…" His mother was carefully testing the words. "Do you know anything about it?"

Xiao Lang shook his head. "No. But I can hazard a guess." Yelan gestured him to continue. "She was supposed to be married three years ago. Her fiancé died in a car accident."

Yelan was still for a second. "I see."

"I think she's trying to understand what she really feels about me and her late lover."

"You've told her how you feel about her?" Yelan asked gently.

Xiao Lang let out an exhausted sigh. "Yes. Very emphatically, I might add."

Yelan's lips twitched. Xiao Lang realized she had just suppressed a smile. "And how did she take it?"

"Not very well in the beginning," he answered.

"She still loves her late fiancé?"

"_I love you, Shu."_

The memory of her words assaulted him. He had almost forgotten about that incident. He shortly relived the pain he felt at hearing those words.

_Does she still love him?_

"That's what she's trying to figure out, I think." There was hesitation in his voice despite his attempt to sound neutral. "She feels something for me but she hasn't come to terms with his death yet."

"And so she wants closure," Yelan said simply.

"I believe so," Xiao Lang answered with a small nod.

"And you believe you'll have a chance once she gets this?"

"_The next moment I appear in front of you… know that I belong to you from then on."_

Her words floated to the top of his mind and he could not help but smile.

"She's already mine, Mother."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow at the confidence she heard there.

"The moment she appears before me again, she'd belong to me. She said so herself."

Yelan finally gave him a small smile. "Ah. I see."

He found his confidence lifting his mood. "I'm willing to wait for her. I don't care how long it takes but I'm afraid when it comes down to it, my will would succumb and I'd go to her. If I get impatient, I feel that I would regret it."

"You will make it, Xiao Lang," Yelan told him. She gave his hand a light squeeze. Xiao Lang was grateful for the act of reassurance from his mother.

"I hope so."

She brushed away the stray strands of hair covering his face. "Don't lose hope. If Sakura takes long to let her old feelings go, it is because she loves so deeply. Once she gives that love to you, she will give you everything of herself just as you give everything of yourself to her."

Before he knew it, he was already speaking. "I love her so much, Mother. I can't even begin to describe how much she means to me."

Yelan nodded in understanding. "She will not remain unmoved by your love."

"Do you approve of me being like this?" he asked in a whisper. It was a hidden fear of his. He did not want his mother's censure.

Yelan laughed and Xiao Lang had to look up at her in concern. "Xiao Lang, I will only be disappointed if your fail to make her yours despite the weight and intensity of your feelings for her."

Xiao Lang laughed with her. "I want to see her soon."

"Patience, Xiao Lang," she reminded him.

"I know, Mother. Thank you for listening."

Yelan moved to take him into his arms. "Stay strong, Xiao Lang."

"I will," he answered as he returned her embrace.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Seats near the counter**

**Unnamed Japanese restaurant**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 14, 2009**

**11:55 AM**

* * *

"How are things, Sakura?" her cousin asked as she took a sip of the tea she ordered.

Tomoyo had called Sakura out for lunch at one of the family restaurants at Penguin Park. She didn't say anything but Sakura knew Tomoyo was anxious to know what was going on between her and Syaoran.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered with a smile.

"Any progress with Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo queried.

_No beating around the bush, huh?_

Sakura thought about how she would answer. "I wouldn't really describe it in those words."

"Have you spoken to him?"

She nodded. "Just one phone call several days ago." Tomoyo leaned back on her chair, deep in thought. "Are you going to report this to his sisters?"

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran's sisters were all in league with each other. All of them were trying to help her relationship with Syaoran along. It was nice to have people looking out for you but they did such outrageous things sometimes. She only knew the things Tomoyo did. Judging by how Syaoran described his sisters, she assumed most of the other weird things that happened to her were due to his sisters' interference.

"Depends on your answer," Tomoyo replied. When Sakura kept silent, Tomoyo continued, "They wanted to know what is really going on between the two of you."

"Momentary separation," was all Sakura said.

The confusion was obvious in Tomoyo's face. "Why?"

"Because I want closure."

Tomoyo stared at her for a long time, her hands moving automatically as she ate her asparagus stalks. Sakura returned her stare as she started on her own unagi-don. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?" her cousin said after finishing off her entrée.

Sakura couldn't deny that. "I don't want to go to him the way I am now. I don't want to be wishy-washy. When I go to him, I want to be sure of my feelings."

"He's lucky." That was all Tomoyo said before raising the teapot and pouring tea all over her ochazuke.

"What?"

"I said Xiao Lang's lucky." She ate a mouthful of rice and flashed Sakura a grin.

_He's lucky to be treated the way I treated him? I don't think so. I'm still thinking of ways to make up for my behavior towards him._

Sakura didn't agree with Tomoyo. It was Syaoran who always gave. That's the reason why he was the one hurting more. His feelings for her were genuine and true. She didn't want his feeling to be returned half-heartedly. "I want to return his feelings properly. I know just how serious he is about me. I want to be the same towards him."

Tomoyo was beaming at her. Since she was so supportive of Syaoran, Tomoyo was always happy when Sakura said how she felt about him. "So how are you holding up?"

"I have a starting point now and I think I'm doing well." Her thoughts strayed to Yukito's advice and she nodded to herself.

_I've started but I don't really know when it ends._

Her cousin looked thoughtful for a second. "Closure, huh? Sounds easy but getting it will be hard for sure."

Sakura was of the same opinion. In truth, Sakura was still confused with regards to what she had to achieve. It was easy to say that she wanted to sort out her feelings. She was actually lost on when she knew she would have accomplished this. Everything was so abstract. She wondered if Tomoyo knew the answer. Sometimes, Tomoyo knew more of her own feelings than she herself did. "How do I know when I do get that? I've been wondering for a while now. Even if I did everything I could, how do I know that I've gotten what I needed? That I've done what I should? Is it when I finally feel nothing for Shu?"

The smile Tomoyo gave her told Sakura she understood Sakura's plight. "You remember my relationship with Sakai-kun?"

Sakura's lips curled disgust as she remembered the name. "That bastard?" she spat out angrily. That was a name that had been completely blotted out from her memory. They had reached a decision to forget about that event a long time ago. Aside from Sakura's true lineage, Tomoyo's association with that man was one of the Amamiya and Daidouji's best kept secrets.

Tomoyo let out a little laugh. "I'm glad you're still angry at him for what he did to me but there really is no need."

She wasn't accepting any of the things Tomoyo was saying. Sakai Yuusuke was Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend. He had gotten together with Tomoyo for the sake of her money and he kept several women on the side. Tomoyo's family had been kind to him. He was a very distant relation of the Amamiyas and so they welcomed him. They paid for a great school and they gave him weekly allowances to spend. They were all shocked to learn that he had been using all the money they gave him for boozing and womanizing. They had caught him with his other girlfriends having fun in the apartment the Daidouji's bought for him. They had severed all ties with him after that.

"He took advantage of you, Tomoyo," Sakura ground out, her anger at hearing his name increasing the more she thought of him.

"Because I let him do so. I saw the signs but didn't pay attention to them."

"But still-"

Tomoyo reached out and held Sakura's arm. "That isn't why I brought it up, Sakura." Sakura let out a long steadying breath before nodding. It was an indication that she was listening. Tomoyo smiled in gratitude before speaking. "I was devastated with what he did but I knew I couldn't be that way forever. I was bitter and angry and that didn't do me any bit of good. I got my closure when I accepted what he did to me and decided not to let it affect me anymore. I think that getting closure isn't about bringing back things to zero. It isn't about forgetting everything. It's about acceptance. It's about learning from your mistakes and moving on. I accepted what Sakai-kun did to me. I forgave him. I learned to be harsh with my criteria for men. I didn't want to get tied down by what happened to me so I let go of all my negative emotions. The moment I decided that, that was my closure. Closure isn't something that's given to you. I think that it's something you decide for yourself."

Despite her anger at hearing that particular name, Sakura could not help but listen to Tomoyo's words. "Something I decide for myself…" she repeated the words, not really comprehending.

"It's when you feel that you can bury the hatchet. It's when you let go of all the negative feelings and just focus on the positive ones. I don't regret loving Sakai-kun. I truly did love him. I don't want to be ashamed of the feelings that were so important to me then. I accepted what happened. There are just some things that don't happen the way you want it to. Life can be unfair but we don't need to be bitter about it all the time."

Her cousin's maturity had never ceased to amaze Sakura. She was head-strong and beautiful for it. Sakura had always looked up to her. Tomoyo had always been one of the rocks she clung to when the waves of her emotions threatened to pull her under. As always, she blew away all of Sakura's doubts and questions. Everything Tomoyo said made perfect sense. She scooted closer to hug her cousin and Tomoyo held her tightly.

"I won't worry about you, Sakura. You'll know and decide for yourself. You won't make a mistake. I trust you. Please, give yourself the chance to be happy."

Sakura simply nodded and hugged Tomoyo tighter.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Backseat of one of the Fujiwara cars**

**Tomoeda Fourth District**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 17, 2009**

**1:46 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang noticed that Ling had been pouting for a while now. He had been silent since they got in the car at his school. Right now, they were on the way home to Fanren's house. Ling, ever the chatterbox, would usually talk Xiao Lang's ears off. Today, he was just sitting silently in his spot, looking at the moving scenery. He had not been as cheerful ever since that hospital visit to Sakura. Feeling responsible, Xiao Lang sought to reassure his nephew.

"What's wrong, Ling?" he asked as he gently placed a hand on top of his little head.

Ling looked up at Xiao Lang for a long while, seemingly unsure whether to voice his concerns. Eventually, his curiosity won out. "Are Sakura-oneechan and Uncle Xiao Lang never going to become friends again?" he blurted out.

_Ah. So that's what you've been worried about. I'm not surprised._

"Why do you think that?" he asked the little boy.

His nephew looked down and avoided Xiao Lang's eyes. "Well, because… Uncle Xiao Lang still comes to pick me up but he doesn't go and talk to Sakura-oneechan anymore. Before, Uncle Xiao Lang always shooed me away just so he'd be alone with Sakura-oneechan. And then everyone keeps talking about this other person Sakura-oneechan is with. They say he always comes to get Sakura-oneechan after class. What if he's trying to take Sakura-oneechan away, Uncle Xiao Lang? That's not right! We saw her first." By the end of his tirade, Ling was huffing in anger. He seemed to be really affected with what was going on with him and Sakura. Xiao Lang was slightly worried about those rumors but he brushed the thought away. He and Sakura had an understanding. He had decided to trust her.

_She said she'd come to me… that she would be mine. Those are the only things I'm holding on to right now._

"Is that what's been bothering you?" he asked.

Ling looked up at him in surprise. "Aren't you going to do anything, Uncle Xiao Lang?"

_It's not like I can do much about it. I can't even go near her._

"I'm sorry to worry you," he told his nephew. What more could he say? If he started speaking, everything he had been keeping in would start spilling out. "Sakura and I are in a complicated state right now." It was a feeble excuse but it was the only thing he could give. Ling didn't look satisfied with his answer. He gently mussed Ling's hair. "Sakura has some things to think about. She asked me to allow her to think on her own. I told her she could. I can't go back on my word, Ling."

"But-" he started to say.

Xiao Lang cut him off before he could say any more. "Right now, I want so desperately to be by her side. However, she told me that there was something she had to do on her own first. What she wants to do is very important to her. It won't mean anything if I help her. "

His nephew furrowed his brows. "I don't get it, Uncle Xiao Lang. Why can't you be like you were before?"

"We can't go back anymore, Ling," he said gently. "Sakura and I can't be friends anymore. I wouldn't want that."

Ling's frown deepened. "But why? Sakura-oneechan is-"

"Ling, I wouldn't be satisfied with just being a friend. I want to be so much more."

_That's right. Being friends is not enough._

It was clear that the things Xiao Lang was saying were beyond his nephew. He looked as if he was trying hard to understand what Xiao Lang was trying to say. "Uhm…"

Xiao Lang smiled at his nephew. "I love her, Ling. I want more than friendship."

Ling took in a sharp intake of breath. "So Uncle Xiao Lang likes her like Mama likes Papa?" he sounded excited as he spoke, almost the opposite of how he was earlier.

"Yes, I do," he replied. He found that he liked saying he loved her. It rolled off his tongue so naturally.

His nephew was clinging on to him, his eyes shining. "Really? So Sakura-oneechan will become Auntie Sakura?"

Xiao Lang found himself blushing at the thought. Somehow, it had a nice ring to it.

"Not so fast!" he tried to say while trying his best to keep a stern face. Unfortunately, his facial muscles were forcing his face into a silly smile. Having Sakura as his wife was a very good thought. "Let's go back a few years, all right? Let's not be too excited."

Ling's smile fell. "But, Uncle Xiao Lang said-"

"I know what I said. However, things like that can't be decided so easily. Besides, even if that's what I want, that might not be what she wants."

His nephew looked like he was thinking about what Xiao Lang had just said. When Ling spoke, his voice was unsure. "Hmm, so Uncle Xiao Lang is letting her think if she wants it?"

Xiao Lang put both his arms on Ling's shoulders. "Let's put it this way, the reason we're separated now is so we can be together in the future." Ling didn't seem to understand. "I know it sounds confusing but Sakura will be back before you know it."

"Does Sakura-oneechan like Uncle Xiao Lang, too?" he asked Xiao Lang.

"Maybe," Xiao Lang answered.

"The same way Uncle Xiao Lang likes Sakura-oneechan?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "She's trying to figure that one now that we're apart temporarily."

"So, it's okay if you're not together now?" Ling was trying desperately to understand their situation.

"Yes, because we'll be together soon enough," Xiao Lang replied.

Ling stuck out his lower lip. "I still don't get it, Uncle Xiao Lang."

"Sakura isn't sure of her feelings for me yet."

"But Uncle Xiao Lang said-"

"She's making sure of her feelings right now," he added hastily. "If she sees me, she might get confused. So in order for her to make the right decision about her feelings, I have to stay away from her in the meantime. Do you understand?"

His nephew was silent for a while. "Only a little, Uncle Xiao Lang," Ling answered apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Xiao Lang shook his head slowly. "No, I should have explained things to you so you didn't have to worry about us."

"I think Sakura-oneechan really likes Uncle Xiao Lang. She looks so happy when you're together. Besides, Uncle Xiao Lang's really amazing after all so…"

Hearing Ling say those words brought a smile to Xiao Lang's face. He gently mussed his hair. It was his way of showing his nephew affection.

"You'll be all right, right, Uncle Xiao Lang?" Ling asked in concerned voice.

"Of course I will. You don't have to worry," Xiao Lang said with a smile.

"Okay. But it's okay not to like that person with Sakura-oneechan now, right? Mama said not to hate people I don't know but I really don't like him, Uncle Xiao Lang. I try to catch him but I haven't seen him yet. All the teachers are talking about him."

Xiao Lang laughed at his nephew's worries. "Don't spare him another thought. Have you ever met any man better than me, Ling?"

"Uhm… Football-niichan comes close."

His left eye twitched. He had almost forgotten about that fiasco. "But he isn't any better, right?"

Ling shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Uncle Xiao Lang's much cooler!"

Xiao Lang grinned at his nephew. "Right? There could never be a man that could take Sakura from me since I'm the best man there is."

Ling thought about it for a bit and then nodded. "Yeah!" he was smiling happily again and Xiao Lang was glad. "I'll help so that Sakura-oneechan will become my Auntie real soon."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Then I'll count on your help."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Benches by the sandbox**

**Tomoeda Preparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 19, 2009**

**1:12 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang was waiting for Ling in one of the benches near the sandbox. It was his usual spot now. He usually sat here alone, waiting for school to be out. Today was different, however. At the bench adjacent to his, there was seated a man he had never seen before. He wouldn't usually give him a second glance but Xiao Lang couldn't seem to get the man out of his mind. The man was more or less his height. He had silver-gray hair and he wore large, round glasses. He looked like someone from a magazine. He'd seen them on Fuutie's table every so often and the man looked like he belonged on those pages. He had a kind demeanor, like an elder brother. Xiao Lang wanted to stop but he could not help but compare himself to the man seated near him. His laid back, at ease behavior annoyed Xiao Lang for some reason.

He heard a sound and saw from the corner of his eye that the man was answering his phone. "Hello?" he heard him say. The timbre of his voice was a cool tenor. It was warm, kind and reassuring. Xiao Lang didn't like the sound at all. Xiao Lang could only see his profile but he was certain the man's smile was open and kind. He was the kind of man that drew people to him. Xiao Lang knew his irritation was irrational but something inside him didn't like the man. At all.

"Waiting for Sakura," Xiao Lang heard him say again.

The sound of Sakura's name coming off of his lips sent a shock of electricity down Xiao Lang's spine. He had to stop himself from standing up and demanding an explanation.

_Who the hell is this person?_

His companion carried on with his conversation, oblivious to Xiao Lang trying to eavesdrop on him. "Well, sorry if you feel that way."

He heard his companion laugh and he felt his irritation increase. Even his laugh sounded wonderful. It pissed him off.

_Relax, Xiao Lang. It's stupid to be angry at nothing._

Xiao Lang pushed down his irritation and tried not to eavesdrop anymore. He had almost succeeded when the man spoke.

"No, she and I have a date tonight. Jealous?"

Xiao Lang stood up on reflex. He called on all that remained of his self-control to stop himself from charging the man. He noticed the man give him a curious glance but he ignored it. His mental faculties were concentrated on rooting him to the spot. After a moment, the man went back to his phone conversation and Xiao Lang sat back down.

"I can't take my sister out to dinner?" Xiao Lang heard him say.

_Sister?_

All his irrational thoughts made sense immediately. This was the man Xiao Lang had been itching to meet. He must have subconsciously known that it was him. His eyes wandered to him and looked at him closely. He had been bull-headed in believing that everything Sakura said about him was untrue. She was his sister and so her eyes had embellished what she saw when she faced her brother. Seeing him now, he had to concede that Sakura was partially right. He was an impressive individual. He was slightly less well-built than Touya Amamiya. Touya Amamiya had been the most impressive man Xiao Lang had encountered in his life. His confidence, his bearing, his air of authority and his breeding were top of the class. He even looked good. He remembered seeing his employees gush all over him during those rare occasions he was at Li Industries. Xiao Lang brushed those thoughts away and focused on the man near him.

"But she is," he said into the phone. "She told me I'm the best big brother in the world. Much, much better than-"

He had been cut off and Xiao Lang was anxious for the conversation to continue.

"Hai, hai," he said with a laugh.

_What are they talking about?_

"What are you so angry about? I've been much better than you as of late. I've been with her almost every day for two weeks now, you know!"

Xiao Lang ground his teeth to keep calm. He was sure he'd have to see a dentist with how hard he was biting down on his jaw.

_I've been pining away for her every day and you get to spend time with her because you're related? It's unfair! I hate guys like you who get everything just because of blood. _

It wasn't rational, Xiao Lang knew. He was a patient man but seeing a person have the one thing he most desired was making him angrier than he anticipated. Here he was, dying from thirst and there stood a person swimming in an infinity pool, enjoying himself thoroughly.

Amidst his angst, only Sakura's name could drag him back to reality. "Sakura is very important to me," he heard him say.

_She's the most important to _me_._ _More important than you could ever know. Why do you have her and not me?_

Xiao Lang slumped his shoulders. He was jealous of him. He grew up with Sakura. He knew her better than he did. He was closer to her. If forced to choose, Sakura would choose her brother over him. He could stay with her and stay by her side and no one would be angry. No complications. In his case, there were so many other things she had to think about before they could be together. Xiao Lang already knew she was coming to terms with her lost lover. That was the only reason he could think of that would make her stay away from him. He would wait, that was certain, but the wait was more than painful. And now seeing someone who had everything he wanted with no trouble at all… it incensed him.

"Oh, wait. School's out. I'm going to go pick her up! You can join us if you want."

Xiao Lang looked to the building and saw the deluge of students coming from the classrooms. Her brother moved towards the classroom. Xiao Lang watched him as he went. His own feet had grown roots. He couldn't go to her. There was a barrier thicker than a mile separating him and Sakura now. He bit his lower lip hard, grumbling at how unfair the world was.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Chairs near the entrance**

**Cat's Tail Cafe**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 20, 2009**

**11:56 AM**

* * *

It was one of those rare Sundays that Sakura and all her friends were free. They had agreed to meet up for brunch at a café in Tomoeda. Rika could not join them but she decided to introduce her children to them before they went to the pediatrician. She had given birth to twins two years ago. Her husband, their old teacher, was with her. Just as he set them down, Sakura and her friends attacked them. Their children were identical copies of a little Rika. Rika's husband still felt awkward confronting his former students not as students but as equals. He sat at their table, waiting for the young women to finish with his daughters.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" Chiharu gushed as she kissed Rui, the little one who was attached to Rika's leg.

"They're so precious, Rika!" Tomoyo as she tried to get the attention of Rue, the twin that Naoko had taken.

"Thank you," Rika said with a blush. "It's been hard. They're in the terrible two's so Yoshiyuki-san and I have to work double time. "

"Are you working now, Rika?" Naoko said as she handed the Rue to Sakura. Rue had immediately reached out to Sakura the moment Naoko took her.

"No, I'm a full time mother," Rika answered her. "They might be a handful but they give us so much happiness."

"I can see that," Tomoyo said as she gave Rue big smile. All the young women were charmed with Rika's twins.

Rue, the twin that Sakura was holding, was making faces at Sakura. Sakura made faces of her own that sent Rue into a fit of giggles. The little girl seemed oblivious to everyone else.

"She likes you, Sakura," Rika said with a laugh.

"All kids like Sakura," Tomoyo added.

Sakura smiled at the both of them. "Thank you. I like kids, too."

They played with the twins for a while until Rika's husband came to Rika and told her that their appointment at the clinic was less than an hour away. They had never seen this side of Terada-sensei before so they could not help but tease him.

"Fatherhood suits you, Yoshiyuki-san," Tomoyo said with a laugh. She purposely called him the same way Rika did.

The sight of their former teacher blushing red was priceless. All of them had to join Tomoyo in laughter.

Terada-sensei didn't back down but he instead addressed Tomoyo the way he did when they were children. "Come now, Daidouji-kun. There is a time and place for things like that."

Everyone burst into laughter. Rika's kids joined in as well. After a few moments, they had to bid the happy family farewell. The four young women who remained reluctantly said goodbye to them.

"They look so wonderful when they're all there," Naoko said wistfully.

"I know," Chiharu said in agreement.

They went back to their table and flagged down a waiter to order their meal. The food was not long to arrive and they started to eat while continuing to catch up with each other. The topic of interest just happened to be Sakura and Syaoran.

"How are things with you and Syaoran?" Naoko asked all of a sudden.

Tomoyo froze but Sakura wasn't affected at all. Lately, she was very comfortable with conversations that involved Shuichi and Syaoran. She didn't feel the stabbing pain she usually did before. She thought a second of their status and frowned a little. Things between her and Syaoran were not ideal but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Things are a bit complicated between the two of us right now," she answered honestly.

It seemed that everyone save Tomoyo were interested in how things had developed since they had last seen Sakura and Syaoran together. Her honesty with her answer eased some stiff shoulders and Sakura hoped it would tell them she was all right with the direction of the conversation so far. They had been guarded with their words the last time so Sakura went out of her way to tell them that she was much better now.

"Why?" Naoko seemed puzzled.

Sakura could understand. She and Syaoran were quite close that time. They had even wrestled in the restaurant! From how they were then to where they were now, anyone would wonder what happened.

"I wonder about that, too." Chiharu added. "He seems to really like you. The last time we were together, he had eyes only for you. We might as well have been table decor for all the attention he gave us."

Sakura found she didn't really remember how things went when he was with them that time. She remembered her talking to Fanren and then to Syaoran but she could not remember how her friends had acted towards him.

_Was I only focused on Syaoran?_

She felt herself blush at the thought. Thankfully, her friends didn't think anything of it.

"My fault really," Sakura said with a small smile. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Is that so?" Naoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chiharu swallowed a mouthful of her salad before speaking. "I think he's okay. I mean, if a guy acted like that towards me, I'd feel super secure. Hell, if Takeshi treated me like that, I'd feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Naoko nodded. "Yeah, I see where you're coming from. He seems to really be into you."

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at what she was hearing. It was like all her friends were rooting for Syaoran. "Are you guys all on his side?" she asked them.

"I am," Tomoyo answered immediately.

She smiled at her cousin. "You already told me that."

Tomoyo shrugged. "And I'll say it again. You are, too, right?"

That was something Sakura couldn't deny. She _was_ on his side. Wasn't she staying away from him now just so she could return to him soon? It was a fact now and Sakura wasn't troubled by the thought. Truthfully, she only felt warmth when she thought of him.

_I want to see him soon._

Sakura smiled and answered, "I guess I am."

"Eh?" Naoko said in surprise.

Even Chiharu seemed confused. "Then why aren't you together?"

"It's… complicated." It was the probably the most infuriating answer she could give them but Sakura held her tongue. She didn't feel like talking about her circumstances with Syaoran. If possible, she only wanted to talk about it once she resolved everything. She wanted Syaoran to be the first one to know her answer.

Tomoyo was looking at her without word.

"Are you angry at me?" Sakura asked her cousin.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "No. You more or less belong to him already so…"

While Naoko and Chiharu stared at Sakura in disbelief, Sakura returned Tomoyo's smile. "I do."

She waited for the guilt or self-loathing to assault her but nothing came. Acceptance had been the first real step to everything. It felt so much better being honest about what she felt.

"Wait, you mean… you like him, too?" Naoko asked seriously.

Sakura simply smiled. "I do."

"What?!" Naoko cried out. Her surprise was not enough to mask her excitement at Sakura's confession.

"I'm so glad for you, Sakura!" Chiharu said as she reached for Sakura's hand. Chiharu gave it a light squeeze and Sakura smiled in response.

"Thank you," Sakura answered sincerely.

Tomoyo seemed glad as well. She must have been happy that Sakura was now so open about her feelings. "That's good to hear."

Chiharu couldn't quite keep the excitement out of her voice. "I hope everything works out for you. I know you deserve to be happy, Sakura."

"He'll need a lot of luck," Naoko said with a shake of her head. "Dating Sakura is a complete nightmare."

"Why do you say that?" Chiharu asked. It wasn't exactly a very optimistic thing to say. Sakura understood what Naoko was saying though. She and Tomoyo only laughed. Chiharu looked at the both of them, completely lost.

"Well, he'll be going against Touya-san right?" Naoko explained.

It was only now that this little detail seemed to have presented itself to Chiharu. She laughed as well. "That's true."

"It's no problem." Sakura said with a smile. "I'm sure I can make my brother understand."

When Chiharu managed to stop giggling, she reached out to Sakura again. "But still, when you get together, introduce us to him properly."

"If there's even anything left when Touya-san's through with him," Naoko said with another laugh.

"So true!" Chiharu and Tomoyo said together.

_I really missed this._

Sakura watched them silently. It had been so long since this kind of atmosphere surrounded them. Shu's death had brought a cloud of negativity over them all, Sakura most especially. She had missed goofing around and laughing with her friends. Her life had been filled with so much laughter before. The loss of Shuichi dispelled all of that. Now, here they were again. It wasn't the first time she realized how much her life had changed. Still, she liked her old life better. She liked her old self better.

Oblivious to Sakura's inner thoughts, Naoko continued to talk about the crazy antics Touya had done in the past. "Shuichi was terrified of him, wasn't he? That's why most of his attempts were behind Touya-san's back."

"I never got to ask but how did he take the news that Shuichi had proposed?"

It was another test, Sakura knew. They were gauging her reaction to the topic It would have caused her to breakdown before but now, Sakura could calmly reminisce about those times. They were wonderful memories. Shuichi had given her so much happiness. She had forgotten that in the midst of her grief.

Sakura smiled to reassure them. "That was the first time I saw my brother look like that. Purple suits him, surprisingly. I also learned that it really is possible to go through all shades of it when you're angry."

All of them burst into laughter.

"Those were good times," Chiharu said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

She knew that Chiharu was happy for her. And it wasn't just Chiharu, Sakura could see it all on their faces. They were glad that she seemed to be doing fine. Things that had been clouded by grief seemed so much clearer now. Before, she could only remember the pain but now she could remember joyful moments as well. She liked this better. Much better.

"Yeah. They were," Tomoyo agreed.

"You sound like old women lamenting the loss of your youth!" Naoko scolded them. "It's not over yet! My best years are still to come! Once my drama gets finished, I'll write and even bigger, more ambitious story "

Naoko was cheering Sakura up in her own unique way of encouragement. It was sweet of her.

"Of course!" Chiharu added excitedly. "My life as a newlywed is about to begin!" She turned to Sakura and took both Sakura's hands in hers. "Sakura-chan, please be together with Xiao Lang come my wedding. I'm making the two of you part of my wedding. No backing out, all right?"

"Wouldn't that be weird? He doesn't even know you guys." Sakura was surprised at Chiharu's sudden request.

"But we've already met. He didn't pay much attention to me but _we were_ introduced. I'm thinking I could let you guys do the veil part."

Tomoyo was at the idea like a terrier at a bone. "That would be interesting! I stand by that suggestion 100%, Chiharu. I already have a dress in mind. They'd be wonderfully matchy-matchy. I love it. I'm a genius! They would look so wonderfully earthy and brown and beautiful! Like the King and Queen of the Fae! I'm starting on the dress and calling Xiao Lang's personal designer to make it come true. Your color scheme is sunflower yellow and sage green, yes?"

"Uh… Tomoyo?" Sakura tried to call her attention but Tomoyo was already sketching the dress on her table napkin just as she mumbled a word now and then. She was clearly lost in her own little world.

"It's a day event so the length…" Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore.

"I think it's a good idea, Sakura," Naoko tried to persuade her. Sakura didn't see Syaoran buying it though. "We can get to know him better and if we don't like him we can tell him to take a hike."

"Right?" Chiharu seemed happy that everyone was on board with the idea. "And since I'm Sakura's friend, wouldn't he feel that he had to give his beautiful girlfriend's friend a super wonderful, super-generous, super luxurious, super-expensive gift - like a car or a yacht or a condo unit - during her wedding? Let's not forget that the said friend even made him a part of her wedding!"

"That's your plan?!" Sakura said incredulously. She couldn't find it in her to be too angry though. Hearing Chiharu refer to her as Syaoran's girlfriend made her heart flutter.

Chiharu didn't seem chastised. "He's loaded isn't he? That's like pocket change! I can't expect Takeshi to be able to afford things like that easily."

"You're shameless!" Sakura continued with a small laugh. Chiharu was unrepentant and Sakura loved it.

Tomoyo, Naoko and even Chiharu joined her. They couldn't stop laughing.

_This is what my life should be like. My life is a world of laughter and happiness. I won't ever let it be darkened ever again. _

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Grassy area by the west entrance**

**Penguin Park**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 27, 2009**

**5:45 PM**

* * *

The sky looked as if it was on fire. Sakura had laid down a mat at one of the grassier areas of Penguin Park and she had been staring at the sky for a long time. She simply watched the clouds make their merry way in the sky. She couldn't remember a time in the past few days where she had time to herself like this. All of her friends and her family were all vying for her attention all the time. Her mother's family, her great-grandfather, her grandfather and her grandmother were requesting her company almost every day. Her other friends, having heard from Chiharu and the rest, also wanted to spend time with her. Her life was finally returning to the way it had been before Shuichi's death.

_Life is becoming normal again._

She found herself talking and laughing more. It was a stark contrast to how she had lived the past three years. Life continued on without waiting for her. She had a lot to catch up on but she knew the people around her would help her along the way. She returned to staring at the sky. Although she felt as if everything was normal, there was a small nagging voice that kept popping up in her head. She had been happy with her family but somehow, it wasn't enough for her. She had been out with her friends several times but it wasn't enough for her. Every time she went out, her thoughts would inevitably stray to thoughts of a young man.

_Is it not enough because you aren't here anymore?_

Her life had been entwined with his for a while now and having him absent left such a gaping hole in her heart. It had been unexpected. She didn't expect to feel so lonely. She missed his company, the sound of his voice, even the way he'd tease her. But most of all, she missed the strong arms that wrapped around her, making her feel warm and safe. Being alone by herself, she felt her loneliness even more.

_I want to be by your side, Syaoran._

She thought back on Tomoyo's words. She had said that the only time Sakura could really be sure was if she was with Syaoran. There wasn't a definite end to things. Only she knew when it ended.

_I decide my finish line. I decide when it ends._

Sakura repeated the words to herself. She turned to her side and caught sight of the coat that Syaoran had given her. The coat was draped over her bags and shoes. It was the only thing she had that had any direct connection with him. It was stupid but she unconsciously found herself using it all the time. Tomoyo must have noticed but her cousin chose not to say anything. It was a whim of hers to be always wearing it and she was glad it went with anything. It was the only way she could feel close to him now. People might call her stupid but she didn't mind.

_I can't get you out of my head anymore._

No matter what she did, her thoughts now went to him. No matter who she was with, it was his company that she craved, his voice that she wanted to hear. She was happy that her life was back to normal but that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted those nights he would take her out to dinner. She wanted those afternoons he would drop by her workplace. She wanted him back. He had left his mark in her life and now she didn't want to lose that.

_Is this what Tomoyo meant?_

She reached for the coat and buried her face in the soft material. It was not as warm as Syaoran but it had to do.

_Is this my limit? Can I not go on without you anymore?_

Sakura could still remember her life before she met him. If anyone asked her if she wanted to go back to that time she'd probably refuse. Syaoran would not be a part of that life. She didn't want one where he wasn't there by her side. If she kept being this way, Syaoran would only drift away from her. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted was to go to him. Steeling her resolve, she sat up and looked back at the sky.

_I want to see you soon. I don't care about the consequences. I'll choose you over everything else. There are some things that I'm not sure of yet but I'm sure of what I feel for you. I can't stand being away from you for a second more. I'm getting a good night's rest and then I'm coming to see you.  
_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's office**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 27, 2009**

**6:01 PM**

* * *

It was another day at work. Another day of endless paperwork. Another day of working himself to the bone... Another day without Sakura.

He leaned back on his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. He was slowly getting used to these types of days. They were similar to his days before he met Sakura. All he needed to do to get through the day was to become too absorbed with work. It was the same strategy he used before. It had been working for more than two weeks now. It helped that he did not see her. After their last phone call, he had not gotten in touch with her. He also made it a point not to accidentally see her at her work place. After his encounter with her brother, Xiao Lang had decided not to go to Ling's school at all. Xiao Lang was sure he would not be able to stop himself from going to her when she was right in front of him. Ling was unhappy when he told him but his nephew could do nothing but accept.

He had managed three days of this before cracking. Hearing no news of her drove him out of his mind. Without telling anyone, Xiao Lang asked Wei to hire a private detective to watch her. He didn't want her privacy to be breached but he did want to know what she was doing every now and then. Unfortunately for him, everything the detective gave him only increased his frustration. He had instructed him not to take pictures. He did not want to see her face now that he could not touch her. In addition, he didn't want details. All he wanted were general facts. So general they could pass as gossip. It was the only way he could appease his guilty conscience about having her tailed. All he got were text reports. And although he looked forward to them every day, each word just aggravated him. He had debated whether or not to end the investigation but in the end, his reluctance to be completely cut off from her won out. That was the reason a corner of his room contained folders detailing Sakura's whereabouts and dealings for the past few weeks.

_I wonder when did I regress to being like this? I'm no better than a stalker._

None of the reports reassured him. Sakura had been continuing her life normally. There had been no change in her schedule. She was going out more often after work. Worse, she had been seen in the company of a man more often than anyone else. She had been meeting with the man after work several times. Xiao Lang thought back on his accidental meeting with her brother and wondered if he was the man in the report. He did overhear him say that he'd been seeing Sakura. He felt a small bit of relief at this. It wasn't another man, at least. However, his jealousy could not be easily appeased. It took quite a lot of self-control not to tear up the reports that detailed her dates with this man.

_I don't know how much longer I'll last, Sakura._

Xiao Lang was a patient man. He told her he'd wait and he intended to do so. However, keeping his sanity while waiting was another thing all together. He had only realized too late that his idea of spying on her was doing more harm than good. He didn't want to admit it but his confidence was slowly being chipped away. She was continuing on with her life like nothing happened. She didn't even feel affected by the loss of his presence. He, on the other hand, was not fairing too well.

She had burned a place for him in his very soul and her absence was always an acute pain that shot through his body much like physical pain.

_If you don't come to me soon, I don't know what you'll end up coming back to._

He was miserable. He couldn't believe that long ago, he had actually thought he could go on without her. He kept himself awake at night thinking of her. He'd flop down on the bed and then the next thing he knew it would be an hour before sunrise. He tried his best to seem unfazed in front of Eriol and Kaho but he was nearing his limit. It should be against the laws of nature for someone to have so much control over someone else.

Xiao Lang looked back at his table and saw the report for today. It was such an unremarkable folder. Normal. Just like any other folder you've ever seen. Its contents were of a different matter, of course. He looked at the folder in disgust before finally caving in and reaching for it. The only thing in the folder was a picture of Sakura at a restaurant. Xiao Lang growled in annoyance. He had given strict orders not to take pictures. The idea of Sakura's very image on anyone's viewfinder angered him. He looked at the picture again and regretted it instantly. Sakura was wearing in an emerald green dress. It had a simple cut, sleeveless with a square neckline, cinched at the waist with the hem an inch or two above her knees. She wore nude peep-toe shoes with her bangs pulled back by hair clips, causing her entire face to be visible. Even from this far away the green of her eyes could be seen. She was mid-laugh in the picture, her eyes crinkling in that unique way, her smile the only accessory that she needed. The way she looked would definitely turn heads. Xiao Lang just knew that every pair of eyes in the restaurant would be directed at her. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to gouge out all the eyes of the people who had dared to even sneak a glance her way.

She looked happy and carefree whereas he was wallowing in misery.

The picture was taunting him… telling him that he didn't have a place. He was about to throw the picture away when he noticed a familiar coat hanging from her chair. It was the coat he had given her. There was something of him in this picture after all. There was something of him that was close to her – something that reminded her of him. The thought alone transformed everything about the picture. For a few moments, he didn't care that she was the center of attention in the restaurant or that he wasn't by her side. He remembered the reason they were apart in the first place.

_The fact that you're happy like this means you're doing well, right? You said you needed to figure things out and I can assume this picture means you're making headway on that as well, yes? This means you'll be right here by my side soon, right?_

He waited for a few seconds, as if waiting for a reply. That little flame of hope inside him started to burn brighter. Surprisingly enough, seeing this picture of her lifted up his spirits. He smiled as he continued to stare at her face. She was the very image of perfection in his eyes.

_My future wife really is too beautiful. Enjoy looking at her while you can, bastards. She'll be mine soon enough. When that time comes, you won't even be able to touch her with a fifty-foot pole._

On impulse, he gently pressed her picture to his lips. He stared back at her smiling face, wishing it was turned towards him.

_I'm still waiting, Sakura. Please come back to me soon._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Sakura's room**

**Kinomoto Residence**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 28, 2009**

**8:29 AM**

* * *

The light spilling in from the windows bathed Sakura's room in golden light. It was so similar to her dream that it took a few seconds before she realized she was already awake. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. It was a normal occurrence these three years but it was different this morning. All those other times, it was because she had the same recurring dream. Those were the nights she dreamt of Shuichi walking away from her. She had always woken up crying from those dreams. This time had been completely different. She couldn't remember all the details but she did remember seeing Shuichi's smiling face. They were facing each other and he was smiling at her. It was those smiles he wore when she did something that made him happy. She slowly wiped the tears away. It had been a while since she had seen Shuichi's smiling face.

_Am I crying because I'm happy? Was Shuichi happy because he knew I was doing well now?_

Sakura sincerely hoped that was the case. She certainly felt at ease. Those other times, she felt a heaviness in her heart that threatened to crush her. Now, she felt as if she had a very good night's rest. She felt energized and ready for the day's tasks. She had made her resolve last night before going to bed. She had important things to do today.

_Was that your answer, Shu?_

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already late in the morning. She got up and made herself presentable before going down for breakfast. She had left her slippers upstairs and was going down the stairs barefoot. Her feet barely made any noise as she descended. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her father replacing the picture of her mother in its frame. They had so many pictures of her mother that they changed it every now and then. Her father did not notice. Sakura watched her father stare lovingly at the picture of her mother and Sakura found herself smiling. No one could doubt her father's affection for their mother when they saw him like this. She waited until he noticed her before entering and taking her seat.

"Otousan, good morning," she greeted him with a big smile.

He took a seat at his usual spot. The food had already been laid out. Her father had been waiting for her. "Good morning, Sakura," he returned her greeting with a smile just as big. Her mood must have oozed out of her because her father commented, "You look happy today."

"I am," she answered as she accepted the bowl of rice her father offered her.

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

It was a Sunday and she usually went out with her friends. She had been doing that for almost a month now.

"I have someone to see today," she replied.

_Two people to be exact._

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. I was wondering if you could accompany me somewhere for a while," her father said in a disappointed voice.

Sakura felt a little guilty. She had been a bit distant with her father and brother for a while.

"How long do you need me, Otousan?" she asked.

Her father smiled. "It's all right, Sakura. If you have somewhere to be then it's fine. We can go another time."

Sakura felt even worse. Her father always put their wants before his own. "No! I can stay with you! I haven't spent any time with you in a while, Otousan."

"Then, until after lunch, can you accompany me until then?"

_That should give me enough time for today._

Sakura nodded. "Hai! That'll be more than enough time for what I have to do."

Her father looked happy. "All right. Until after lunch then."

They both had to stare at the entryway when they heard steps going down the stairs. Both of them thought they were the only ones in the house. After a few seconds, Touya appeared before them. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His clothes were crumpled and his hair was standing up at odd angles. Sakura could only imagine what the employees at the Amamiya offices would say if they saw her brother like this.

"Good morning," he greeted as he took a seat.

Their father immediately stood up to get him his meal.

"Niisan, you're here?" Sakura said in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping at Junichi-san's."

Touya had informed them a few days ago that he was going to be staying at their grandfather's house for the next few days to finish his work for their great-grandfather. He told them that he was reaching the end of his job so there were a lot of final preparations being made.

"Yeah, well, I came home early morning," he answered with a sleepy yawn. "I can't sleep very well in their house."

"There must be too much foam or feathers or something in the beds," Sakura said with a little laugh.

Their father returned and set down Touya's breakfast in front of him.

Touya thanked his father and then smirked at her. "Yes, something like that."

"What are your plans today, Touya?" their father asked him.

Touya smiled widely. "For once, I'm actually free on a Sunday. I'm going to catch up on the sleep I lost. I've got things to do for great-grandfather from tomorrow on so I might as well rest now."

"I see," Fujitaka said and handed him his rice.

"Did you need me for anything?" Touya asked before stuffing his mouth with fresh daikon salad.

"It's nothing. Sakura and I were going out today."

"Would three be a crowd?" he asked Sakura after he swallowed what he was chewing.

Sakura swallowed her own mouthful before replying. "Of course not, right, Otousan?"

Fujitaka looked worried, however. "Don't you need to rest, Touya?"

"I can do that tonight. It's fine if I stroll around, too. All I need is a break from all the paperwork," he said with a shrug.

Their father seemed relieved and happy. "Then you're welcome to join us."

"Great!" he said before going back to his meal.

Breakfast at the Kinomoto table continued. These were the few times that they could be together now and Sakura treasured such moments.

"You really aren't seeing anyone, are you?" Touya asked her all of a sudden.

Sakura was so surprised that she choked on her miso soup. It seemed her brother had not let that little detail go. It had been almost three weeks already! She chanced a glance at her father and saw that his expression barely changed. He was completely composed but Sakura was rattled. She didn't want to lie to her brother but she didn't think she could tell him everything about Syaoran just yet. Still, she decided to be a little honest. If things went the way she wanted, she'd be categorized as "dating" in a few hours.

"Not now. But maybe in the future, I guess." Sakura made it sound like it didn't matter much. "Why?"

Touya looked at her for a few moments before answering. He was trying to read the expression on Sakura's face. "Nothing," he said finally. "I just felt like asking."

Sakura had to marvel at how amazing her brother's instincts were. "I'll introduce him to you properly, Niisan. I won't hide this time around. I'll even brief him on the minimal requirements for you to allow him to see me. The criteria haven't changed, have they?"

Touya chuckled at her words. "Silly girl," he said and affectionately messed up her hair.

She smoothed down her hair and smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about me, Niisan. I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said as he finished the last morsels of his meal.

Fujitaka placed a tray of fruit slices in front of them. "Then let's eat up and get started on today, shall we?"

"Hai!" they answered at the same time.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Home office reserved for Xiao Lang Li, Kaho Mizuki and Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 28, 2009**

**1:53 PM**

* * *

It has been almost three weeks since the big Xiao Lang-Sakura-almost-but-not-really-a-break up drama. The tense air had completely disappeared and things have gone back to how they were. Still, no one ever spoke to Xiao Lang about it. All of them allowed Sakura and Xiao Lang to deal with it. It was slowly grating on the Li sisters but Eriol and Kaho were not unduly affected. They were both too busy with work to give it any thought. Xiao Lang was doing the same. He had been burying himself in work so he wouldn't brood too much about it. He kept up with appearances but the cousins knew the waiting was also getting to him. And so he used work as his solace. It was Sunday now but Xiao Lang was still in the office finishing up his work.

Eriol leaned back and stretched his aching muscles. He had been hunched over his computer for more than an hour now. He was busy looking over the accounts of one of their Indonesian ventures. He closed his eyes, leaned on the back of his chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

"You need to rest every once in a while, Eriol," he heard Kaho say from her seat.

Kaho had been working for even longer than Eriol. When Eriol arrived, Kaho had already been slaving away at her own table. "That should go the same for you, Kaho."

His cousin looked up from her computer screen and gave him a smile of reassurance. "I'm all right, Eriol. We have an important soiree in two weeks and I have to make sure everything's in order."

"This is the last stretch with the Amamiyas?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll announce the joint venture to the community," she answered and turned back to her work.

Kaho's work with the Amamiyas was ending with this soiree. It was no surprise that she wanted it perfect. This was a big venture and it would help increase the company's earnings. In addition, it would solidify their relationship with the Amamiyas. If this went well, the Li family could count the Amamiyas as one of their closest business partners in Japan. They were holding the soiree in Li territory but the Amamiyas will make sure they won't appear as anything but equals. Eriol looked back to his cousin and saw that she was just staring at her screen.

He watched her for a full minute before asking, "What's wrong?"

She looked towards him and replied, "I was just thinking that with this done, Xiao Lang doesn't really have enough reason to stay in Japan anymore."

The main reason for their temporary stationing here was to finish Daidouji and Amamiya business projects. That was the front they told Yelan at least. The real reason was because the Li sisters wanted Xiao Lang to be closer to Sakura.

Eriol gave Kaho an understanding nod. "We still have the Daidouji account."

"Which is more or less done," Kaho added.

"True that," he replied.

Eriol just submitted the final marketing plan for Tomoyo's line in Hong Kong. Only a few more meetings to finalize the details and it would be receive the go signal. Eriol gave it around the same time as Kaho's party with the Amamiyas. Once that was done, they had no reason to stay here. In fact, staying here would only be disadvantageous to the company. They had done well for almost three months but Eriol feared their extended absence would finally show its detrimental effects. It was best for Xiao Lang if they returned to Hong Kong immediately. Xiao Lang could keep his sanity because he was close to her. If he went to Hong Kong and had a sea put in between him and Sakura, they didn't know how that would affect him.

"I wonder how much longer do you think he can wait?" Eriol asked after a moment of silence.

"You're underestimating Xiao Lang. He can wait."

"What is he's so old and wrinkly that he can barely stand?" Eriol asked with a little laugh. The image of and aged Xiao Lang with a cane amused Eriol.

"I don't think it'll be that long, Eriol,"

Xiao Lang had been surprisingly calm despite everything. "Still, it seemed that we don't really have to worry about him right now."

Kaho nodded. "He seems balanced and on-point with everything. Although he still lacks sleep."

That was what they both noticed. Even after exhausting himself the entire day, Xiao Lang was finding it hard to sleep. He didn't say anything but you could see the effects of sleep deprivation on his face.

Eriol frowned. "Yes, he does seem to get uglier by the day. If he isn't careful, when Sakura does come to him, he'll be so ugly that Sakura wouldn't want to be near him anymore."

Kaho broke out in giggles. "I don't think Sakura's that shallow."

He looked at Kaho and smiled. "It's amazing that we can just joke about it now."

"That's true," Kaho answered and returned the smile. "Besides, they'll be meeting soon."

"What do you mean by that Kaho?"

"She's coming," was all she said.

Eriol's mouth was left hanging. "She's coming?" he repeated.

Kaho nodded.

"I will make sure to have surveillance cameras placed everywhere," Eriol said with a snigger.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Fuu came rushing in.

"Kaho! Help!" Fuu shouted as she ran to Kaho's side. "I'm going out on a date and mom's not here. I need help getting dressed!"

"Does your father know, Fuu?" Kaho asked seriously. She had not been informed of this. Fanren and her husband had left strict instructions not to let their children out without the proper escort.

"Uh…" Fuu couldn't answer.

"I'll cover for you," Eriol said as he walked to the two ladies.

Fuu looked up at him happily. "Thanks, Eriol!" Fuu was beaming at him.

"But I'll have to add 3 more people to your escort." he told her, his smile not wavering a centimetre.

"Eh?! No way, Eriol!" The smile on Fuu's face transformed into a scowl.

Eriol didn't even flinch. "You're too young and you're a Fujiwara. Better safe than sorry."

Kaho decided to let Eriol do the talking. She was willing to help Fuu, of course, but her safety was the highest priority.

"No fair!" Fuu complained.

Eriol did not seem to be listening to Fuu's protests. "Also, he's only allowed to touch your hand. Right up to your carpals." He tapped his hand to show where they were. "Anywhere else and he loses a limb. Particularly the distal portion of his leg. I have 6 people capable of doing that from a distance of 50 meters and they are all coincidentally part of your escort today. Am I clear?"

"You're worse than my dad," Fuu said with a pout.

"Oh no. I'm much, much nicer. Your dad would lock you up, tell your date you're coming to the appointed place, and then after the guy shows, he'd have his retainers put the guy into a sack, tasered, and then thrown into the Tokyo Bay. All this in a span of one or two hours. You can choose his way or my way. My way, he can still live or your father's where… well…"

He let the threat hang.

Fuu's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Ugh."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Eriol said in his usual cheery voice. "Anyway, enjoy."

The little girl stuck out her tongue at him. Eriol's smile only grew wider.

Kaho shook her head and stood up. She held a hand towards Fuu. "Come along now, I'll help you."

She led Fuu away. The door blocked out all the complaints Fuu had been saying. Eriol was amazed that Kaho had enough patience to deal with it. Eriol never had the patience to deal with adolescent ramblings. He wished Fanren good luck. She'd have three adolescent children in the future and Eriol could only imagine what chaos that would bring.

Just then, his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hiiragizawa here."

"Good afternoon, Eriol-san!" said the voice from the other line.

He had not heard this voice in a while so it took Eriol a few seconds before he recognized who it was. He was wondering why she decided to call him. "Good afternoon, Sakura. How may I help you?"

There was a slight pause before he heard her again. He could hear her hesitation. "I would just like to ask if you know where Syaoran is right now."

Eriol raised his eyebrow. Sakura didn't need to go about this in a roundabout way. She could have called Xiao Lang directly. Xiao Lang would drop everything for her. "Why not call him yourself?" he asked.

She paused again. "Uhm… I'm not mentally prepared yet."

He smiled at her response. He understood what was going on now. His job was to make sure things went smoothly for them. "I see. Right now, he's at the office. He'll be heading home right after he finishes his work. "

"Will he be there for a while?"

"I don't think so. When we left, there wasn't really much work left so-" he trailed off.

"I see," she answered. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard disappointment in her voice.

"Do you need to talk to him, Sakura?" If she was resolved to go to him then Eriol was going to help her.

"I do," she replied. "But if it's like that then I think I can go another day. I still have somewhere else to go to now and I might take 3 hour before I can actually get to your office."

She was still the same. Even now, she was thinking of what was most convenient for other people. Eriol knew that the sooner they talk, the better it would be for everyone. If it was only keeping him there for that long, Eriol was confident he could do it.

"I'll handle it," he told her. "I'll be sure he stays there until you can come."

"Really?"

"Just make sure you do go to him, all right?"

"Yes! I will," she answered happily.

There was one last thing Eriol needed to confirm. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

He smiled and continued speaking. "If Fanren asks where her brother is tonight, would it be correct if I say that he's spending the evening with his girlfriend? "

There was a slight pause before Sakura answered him. "That sounds about right," she answered him. There was no hint of doubt in her voice.

That was all Eriol wanted to know. It was up to him now. "Then leave everything to me."

"Thank you. Eriol-san!" she said before she ended the call.

It seemed that everything would be resolved now. And just in time, too. He wished the both of them the best. They had a lot of things to talk about and the sooner they could work things out, the sooner everyone around them could breathe easier. He dialled Xiao Lang's number and waited for him to answer.

"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked as soon as he answered.

"Are you still in the office?" Eriol could hear the sound of shuffling paper.

"I'll be done with these papers in an hour and I'll be heading home then," Xiao Lang answered.

That wouldn't do. Sakura asked for around three hours, "Could you wait for me for a while?"

"What?" he asked. He didn't sound pleased at Eriol's request and Eriol didn't blame him. Xiao Lang was probably exhausted.

"There's an important file I need you to look through. It slipped my mind and I had to go to the Daidouji offices to get it." Eriol was glad they were having this conversation through the phone. If they met face to face, Xiao Lang would have undoubtedly seen through him immediately.

"Can't this wait tomorrow?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"No, I have to give it back today."

"Then let me sign it at home."

"The office is nearer."

He heard Xiao Lang sigh. "How long will this be?"

"Just promise me you won't leave until I get there," he told Xiao Lang.

"Must I, Eriol?"

"Please, just for today. I won't make any inconsiderate requests ever again." Eriol was nowhere near giving up.

"Fine. I'll wait in the office," he heard Xiao Lang say from the other line.

"Promise me," Eriol told him.

"Why?"

"Just promise me you won't leave until I get there," he insisted.

"Fine, I promise. Are you satisfied?" Xiao Lang replied.

Eriol sighed in relief. "You'd better be grateful," he accidentally blurted out.

He heard a low growl and Xiao Lang was already talking. "You make me wait for who knows how long and -"

Eriol cut him off before Xiao Lang could retract his promise. "Oh, believe me. You'll be so grateful you'll build me a mansion in the New Territories."

He ended the call and smiled. Since he was feeling generous, he would even allow the both of them to have this evening alone. Eriol had decided not to say anything about this to anyone else. Once Xiao Lang joins them, Eriol will make sure he tell them everything. He walked back to his chair, ready to get back to work. He was going to sleep well tonight and he was looking forward to tomorrow.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**In front of Shuichi Kimura's grave**

**Tomoeda Cemetery**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 28, 2009**

**4:12 PM**

* * *

Sakura enjoyed her date with her brother and father so much that she completely forgot about the time. Had her father not reminded her, she would not have left them until evening. It had been great spending time with her family once again. She was having so much fun that she almost forgot her task for today. It was almost five now. She had called Eriol and he had promised to keep Syaoran at the office until she arrived. She was really grateful to him. She really wanted to see Syaoran as soon she could.

She had rushed here so she was still trying to catch her breath. She walked the familiar paths while trying to slow the pace of her heart. She looked around and found herself smiling. The cemetery always managed to look different to Sakura each time she visited. She was slowly making her way to Shuichi, the usual bouquet held in one arm and a few sticks of incense in the other. The sky was clear and the sun shined down on everything. It was a beautiful day and Sakura's heart was just as clear as the sky. She had come here today for a reason. She had come here today to finally close the door that had been keeping her in the past. She wished he had dressed more nicely. She had always dressed up when she went to Shu. It was just one of those things she liked doing for him. After a few minutes, she reached the Kimura family grave. It had been cleaned recently. The sight brought a smile to her face.

"Hello again, Shu," she greeted him happily.

Sakura knelt down, placed the flowers in front of the grave and lighted the incense sticks. Her disposition was completely opposite to how she had been when she had been here last. She figured Shuichi was probably worried about her. She wanted to reassure him that she was going to be fine. She wasn't really expecting for him to answer her. For now, she just felt like she had to say it.

"I'm sorry about how I was the last time I was here. You really didn't need to hear any of my problems. But still, I'm glad I came. You've always been a source of strength for me and I've always been grateful for that. You've been worrying about me, weren't you?" she asked as she placed a hand on the tombstone. She smiled again. "You don't need to anymore. I was really confused that time and just dumped everything on you. I apologize. I've been trying my best to clear my head. These few weeks I've been visiting places where I have memories of you."

She had taken Yukito's advice and visited the many places that she and Shuichi had memories of. She went to their school, their usual haunts… She even dared to go by his house. She only realized then that all her memories of Shuichi had been in Tomoeda. Their world had revolved in such a small place. Regardless, it had been a great little world. Each memory she had remembered were all happy. She had not expected that. Shuichi had only given her happiness and she loved him for it. However, those things were now all memories. They were wonderful, yes, but they were now in the past. They could never be a part of her future. She didn't want to be stuck in yesterday. She wanted to wake up to a great tomorrow.

"I've been saying goodbye, Shuichi," she whispered. "I can't move on if I keep dragging you with me."

Unconsciously, she had been saying goodbye to her attachments. She had been slowly cutting away the little threads that bound her to her past. It had been slow, but not painful. She had expected to feel the usual stabs and pangs that she associated with Shuichi's loss but none had come. All she needed to do was finally let go.

"I'm letting you go now. I'm sorry it took me so long. You can rest easy. I'll be all right from now on." Sakura leaned her forehead on his grave. "Thank you very much for everything. You were the first person I loved so completely. I love Shu, that will never change. But now, I love someone even more. I want to be with him. I want to stay by his side. I know I'll be happy with him. You'll be happy for me, won't you?"

She stayed there for a long while before finally standing up. Her eyes were smarting but she kept her composure.

_From now on, I'll always be smiling when facing you._

She gave him her best smile. "I'd like to say I'd name my son after you but my future husband might be the jealous type so I won't say something like that," she said with a little laugh. She placed her hand on his gravestone once more. She briefly relived a few of the wonderful memories she had given her. "Goodbye, Shuichi."

She turned her back on his grave and started walking away with confident strides. She had done everything she could. There was just one last test.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Fifth floor corridor**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 28, 2009**

**7:35 PM**

* * *

Sakura was shaking as she walked to Syaoran's office. Eriol had given her instructions on how to get there and her nervousness only increased the closer she got to it. She even had a speech memorized in her head. She had started to make it the moment she left Shu. He hoped it sounded better when she said it out loud than it did in her head.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, neither of which was considered appropriate attire for a reunion like this. She wished she had picked out something better. She looked at the paper bag she was carrying and frowned. Eriol had told her that Syaoran had not eaten yet so she decided to bring him some dinner. She was starving as well. Unfortunately, the only place she came by on the way here was a McDonalds. She doubted Syaoran would eat it but anything would taste good if they were hungry, right?

_Look at the bright side, Sakura. At least you'll find out whether he likes french fries._

Her little joke calmed her down a little. And just in time, too, because she finally arrived at her destination. Sakura stared at the impressive double doors for a few seconds.

_Syaoran is behind this door._

Using that as strength, she slowly pushed the door open.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed?" said a voice from further inside.

That wasn't the welcome she was expecting but the sound of that voice caused her heart rate to speed up. She turned to the source and saw Syaoran lying on the couch. His coat was by the armrest and he was using his arm to cover his eyes. He had not seen her yet.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I can come at a later time if you're busy. I mean… I…"

He raised himself from the couch the moment she started speaking. He stared at her for a long time, a look of disbelief frozen on his face. Sakura felt embarrassed at the scrutiny. She wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. Their time apart had caused the air between them to be slightly awkward.

Sakura gathered her courage again. "Good evening. Eriol-san said I could find you here. But I see you're resting. I could come back at a later time and -"

She cut herself off as Syaoran stood up from the couch and walked towards her. He stood in front of her, inspecting her from head to toe. Sakura kept quiet as he brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. He then cupped her face with both his hands and moved them closer so their faces were almost touching. Sakura's felt heated up but she didn't dare move. He stared at her intensely for almost a full minute before breaking into a handsome grin.

"You're real," he said with a little laugh.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

Syaoran released her and smiled. "I thought that since I wanted it so badly to happen, my subconscious would conjure up a dream of it or something."

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at that logic. "That doesn't sound so believable."

Syaoran only smiled and offered his hand. Sakura looked at it for a second before reaching out and lacing her fingers across his. He led her to the couch he had been lying on. He regarded the bag she was holding and offered to carry it. Sakura gave it to him. He was ever the gentleman. Sakura smiled at his actions. it was one of the things that was ingrained in him - one of the things that made him Syaoran.

"What is this?" he asked as he placed the paper bag on top of the table.

Sakura took a seat, it was a bit hard since Syaoran refused to let go of her. "Dinner, I guess. Eriol-san told me you haven't eaten yet. I haven't either so I thought we could share," she answered.

He was already bringing out the contents of the bag. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

By then Syaoran had already brought out everything. Sakura had ordered a Big Mac, large fries and soda for each of them. Sakura couldn't help but smile when Syaoran stared at the food for a while longer.

"What in the world did you bring me?" he asked as he inspected a soda cup.

"Fastfood," she answered simply.

"I see," he answered with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry it isn't fancy. There wasn't anywhere else so…"

_I knew he wouldn't like it._

"Is this something you like?" he turned to her and asked. Surprisingly, the smile on Syaoran's face didn't disappear.

"Not really. There just wasn't anything else. Besides, if you're really hungry anything would taste good, right?"

He looked back at the motley display in front of him. "I suppose that's true."

He reached for the burger and tried to open it with one hand. Ever since they linked hands, Syaoran had held on to her tightly. He was doing everything with his free hand. As reassuring as it was having him firmly holding her hand like this, it seemed uncomfortable while he went on with his other tasks. "You'll have an easier time if you let go of my hand," she said with a small laugh.

Syaoran smirked at her. "I'm not letting you go. You might go and disappear on me again. "

Seeing his smirk made her realize just how much she missed seeing those expressions appear on his face. It had been almost a month since they saw each other last. Just being close to him was a relief. She felt safe and at ease. She wondered how she survived so long without him. She was overcome with emotion and she leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Part of her wanted to be closer to him and part of her wanted to hide her embarrassed face. She was smiling like an idiot, his presence like her own brand of happy drug.

"I won't go anywhere," she whispered. "This is the only place I want to be now."

All of a sudden, her stomach made a loud sound. Sakura's face felt like it was on fire. She felt Syaoran's side shaking and he started to laugh.

_Lovely marble-tiled floor, please swallow me up now._

"How many times have I heard that already?" Syaoran asked as he laughed. "I'm sure I'll be able to tell it apart from anyone else's"

Sakura frowned and used her free hand to disentangle her other hand from Syaoran's.

"Oh? Are you angry?" he teased. He held her hand even tighter, her efforts at separating their hands rendered completely useless.

"I want my fries," she said with a pout. "I can't eat with your hand in the way."

Syaoran ignored her words and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura's mind blanked out and any angry thoughts she had disappeared. She buried her face in his chest just as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him rest his chin on her head. She had wanted to be held like this for so long.

"You're really here, right? I'm not imagining it or anything?" he whispered.

"I'm here," she answered and wrapped her own arms around him.

She felt his arms tighten their hold. "I've missed you."

"Same here," she said with a smile.

_This is where I should be._

As if mocking her, her stomach made another audible noise.

Syaoran didn't hold back his laughter this time. "I think I should feed you now. Your stomach is clearly saying that I'm not taking care of you properly."

He let her go and planted a kiss on the top of her head. They started to eat then. Sakura was glad that nothing seemed to change between them. This meal was just like the many other meals they had together. He had not said a word about the food. Then again, he might just be like Sakura. Right now, Sakura couldn't taste anything. It was like her brain focused everything on Syaoran. She couldn't tell you if the fries were too salty or if the burger patty was juicy but she could recount all the words Syaoran had said today.

After a while of thoughts like these, Sakura realized she had been wrong to think that nothing had changed. Everything had. This was the first time she was with him after she admitted that she loved him. She had always looked at him like a friend but now he was so much more. She saw every bit of him in a new light. She had never remembered being so happy just watching him. Even the sight of him licking salt from his fingers sent her heart racing.

_I really do love you, don't I? _

Being with him now and finally understanding everything she felt, she wanted to laugh at herself. Had she realized her feeling earlier, she could have spent a lot more time with Syaoran like this. They spent a long time talking after all the food was gone. It was useless banter but they didn't mind. They were together and that was what mattered.

Syaoran had been in the middle of telling her about Shiefa's new addiction to mangoes, a fruit which was commonly found in tropical countries, when Sakura remembered one important agenda she had in coming here.

"-said that she wanted fresh fruit. All they're selling are the dried variety so she had one of the help fly to-"

"Syaoran?"

He stopped his story. "What is it?"

"Could you kiss me again?" she asked seriously.

Syaoran regarded her calmly. He was staring at her so intently that Sakura felt she had to explain such a weird request.

"The last time you kissed me, I wasn't really paying attention so I thought that this time, I might-"

Sakura couldn't finish what she was saying because Syaoran had pulled her towards him and captured her lips in his. She _really_ hadn't paid attention last time. She thought he kissed the same way as Shu did but the way he kissed her now was completely different. Last time, it had been gentle and chaste. This kiss was neither of that. It was a white-hot kiss of passion that sent liquid fire down her veins. She was drowning in the intensity of it all.

She had never been kissed like _this_.

All her life she was treated like a porcelain doll. She had been treated with the utmost care. Even Shuichi was gentle when he held her. It was the same with his kisses. They were always the most gentle of kisses.

Syaoran wasn't kissing her like that.

He was plundering every inch of her mouth and she loved it. He wasn't treating her like a breakable object. He was devouring her mouth like a starved animal and heat of his kiss was spreading down to the very marrow of her bones. She felt the velvet of his tongue brush against hers and she shivered. The way he was kissing her was too much. She couldn't get her bearings. She felt like she was falling but she didn't want him to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. She needed something… anything to hold on to. If she didn't, she was afraid she'd fall down a bottomless ravine where there was no escape.

_How could I have ever mistaken him for Shu?_

Syaoran broke the kiss and Sakura felt as if she'd been doused with a bucket of cold water. She was panting hard. She looked up at Syaoran and saw that his eyes were glazed and unfocused. He was breathing just as hard as she was.

"I knew I should have paid attention," she said as soon as she managed to find her voice.

Syaoran smiled at her in response. He gently pushed her down on the couch. "You haven't said one thing yet." He was leaning over her, her entire vision full of him.

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You said you'd answer me properly."

Syaoran laid down beside her. It was hard cuddling in such a small space but then they were forced to be so much closer so Sakura wasn't really complaining. She rested her head on his chest so she could hear the steady beat of his heart. It never failed to calm her down. She thought for a while and then remembered what it was that he was referring to. During their last phone call, Syaoran said that he loved her. She replied that she'd answer him properly when they met face to face. Before she could speak, Syaoran already beat her to it.

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered into her ear.

She felt the words soak into her very soul. The happiness she felt increased each time he said it to her. She looked up and stared into his eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered back.

The smile that split Syaoran's face was dazzling. He leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. This wasn't as rough and desperate as their last kiss but it was just as passionate. Sakura poured everything she could not put into words into the kiss. Her joy for meeting him, her relief that he had not forsaken her and the love she had for him. She poured everything into the kiss and hoped Syaoran could understand. As they continued, Sakura realized that Syaoran was doing the same thing. She understood it in this kiss. His pain when he thought he had been rejected, the anxiety of waiting and the profound happiness he felt holding her close to him like this. She accepted all the feelings he poured into this kiss in the same way he accepted all of hers.

And so they continued. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Sakura lost track of time, completely lost in him. They broke apart after almost an eternity and Syaoran pulled her so close she could feel his exhale of breath fanning the hairs on her head. He traced the dark circles under her eyes with her fingers.

"Now that I take a good look at you, you aren't as beautiful as I remembered."

She wondered why he looked happy as he said this. He was meticulously inspecting her face, his fingers tilting her head this way and that.

_Of course I'd be ugly. I haven't been sleeping since that time._

"I'm glad to see you were just as miserable as I was," he said in a low voice.

Sakura looked up at him and really looked at his face. He looked tired and old. It was a far cry from the young, handsome face that arrested her the first time she saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin tone was uneven. He had blotchy skin patches here and there. She had to laugh at how they both looked.

"Being apart doesn't really suit us, huh?" she asked as she buried her face in his neck.

Syaoran's only answer was to embrace her again. She never wanted to be apart from him. She listened to the sound of his even breathing and sighed in contentment. Sakura closed her eyes and felt exhaustion creep into her limbs. She felt safe, here in the circle of his arms. Being with him now, she knew she had made the right decision. Her mind was filled with nothing but him. The doubt, uneasiness and confusion fell away from her. it felt right being with him.

_I want to move forward… with you._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's office**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**8:41 AM**

* * *

Xiao Lang woke with a start. He scrambled to get up and looked around him frantically. He was alone in his office and the morning sun was illuminating everything. There was no sign that anyone else was in the room. He covered his face with his palm and sighed.

_Was it just a dream?_

He tried to recall what happened last night. Sakura had finally come to see him. She had brought him dinner. They had shared that meal and scattered everything all over the coffee table. He looked to that same table and saw it was spotless. There was no sign of it being used for anything in a while. He did not remember exactly how but they ended up lying on the couch together. His last memory was of her telling him she loved him. He looked around again. There was no trace of her at all.

_Am I so far gone that I even hallucinated such a wonderful fantasy?_

Hallucinations couldn't be ruled out. He had not been sleeping well for days now. He barely got an hour's sleep every night. However, there were things he remembered that he knew he just couldn't conjure up on his own. He could envision it in his head perfectly. He could still feel the heat of her skin through her clothes and the softness of her body as it was pressed against his. He also remembered her putting her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close as they kissed.

_Did I really just imagine it all? My imagination is wilder than I thought._

He looked around one more time. It looked exactly the same as it had yesterday.

He leaned on the large couch. He thought he was in heaven. Waking up to reality, he was back thrown back down to hell. He felt his eyes start to water. Before his tears could actually fall, the door to his office opened. Xiao Lang turned lazily to the intruder. He was forced to stare at the person who just entered. She was illuminated by the morning sun and she appeared so bright that Xiao Lang had to squint a little to look at her properly. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and denim jeans but she stole the air from his lungs. She seemed like an apparition - his very own goddess that fell down to Earth.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile. "I woke up earlier and tidied up. I can't believe it's almost 9 AM! I must have been really exhausted. I can't even remember when I fell asleep." She gave a little laugh and slowly walked towards him.

Xiao Lang returned the smile and held out his hand towards her. She placed her hand in his as soon as she was near enough. He held her hand firmly and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Sakura blushed but did not pull away. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. He kissed the column of her neck and then spoke, his lips still touching her skin.

"Don't ever do that again. I was afraid I imagined last night," he scolded her softly.

"I'm sorry," she replied as she placed her arms around his neck, seemingly comfortable with their proximity. "Aren't we a bit forceful today, hm?"

Xiao Lang could feel her fingers playing with the strands of hair on his nape. Each small action sent chills licking down his spine. As revenge, he pressed open-mouthed kisses on her neck. He smiled when she cried out. "I think I can indulge. You've put me through a lot after all," he said before he kissed her neck one last time.

Sakura sighed. "Then just this one time. We can stay like this for as long as you want."

_You really are mine, huh?_

Even with Sakura in his arms like this, Xiao Lang was still finding it a bit hard to believe that he wasn't dreaming. Something like this was straight out of Xiao Lang's fantasies. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. Because they were so close, he could see his reflection in them. He stared at her longingly. Sakura smiled at him and rested her forehead on his, her green eyes not allowing his own brown ones to look away.

"It's really late in the morning. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work? When I went out to throw the garbage, a lot of people were already moving around. I guess we were both pretty tired, huh? "

"Is that so?" Xiao Lang said absentmindedly.

He wasn't really paying attention to what Sakura was saying. He reached up and traced her lower lip with his thumb. Sakura's blush deepened but she didn't pull away. Xiao Lang couldn't stop looking at her. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time. He had been besieged by so many emotions last night that he had forgotten almost everything else. Having had a good night's sleep and having his biggest dilemma resolved gave Xiao Lang's mind ample space to think of other, less innocuous things. It may have been because of the sunlight spilling into his office or the fact he was highly inebriated with her presence that Xiao Lang felt hotter the longer he looked at her. The sight of her slightly dishevelled hair, her parted pink lips and her chest rising and falling in clockwork motion left his mouth feeling very dry.

She was beautiful. And the best of all – she was his.

Just the sight of her sent him to a pitch of excitement he had never known before. He raised his right hand and cupped her cheek. Sakura smiled as he caressed her skin with his thumb. He couldn't control himself anymore. His desire for her was overflowing. Hugs, caresses, kisses… they were nowhere enough. He gave up trying to fight.

"I want you so badly now," he said in a husky voice.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her down for a kiss. He held nothing back, his awakened desire threatening to consume him. He kissed her fiercely and deeply, his tongue taking in everything of her that it could. Aside from the pleasure he received from kissing her, there was the added bonus of hearing her make those breathless gasps that drove him crazy. There was only one thing that was better than all of that though. Just the fact that Sakura was kissing him back just as fiercely made him so ecstatic he wouldn't be surprised if they were floating up to the stratosphere right now.

He broke the kiss and lowered his head to suck at the pulse point in her neck. Sakura just clung to him tighter, her breaths coming short and fast. He wanted to mark every inch of her so everyone would know that she belonged to him.

"Syao…ah!" Sakura was squirming in his hold but he only sucked harder. It didn't matter to Xiao Lang. There would be no escape for her… not that she was doing much to resist anyway.

Sakura buried her fingers in his hair and the feel of her small fingertips against his scalp was making him lose his mind. For the first time in Xiao Lang's life, he felt like a full-blooded male. He had but one thought – to possess this woman who held sway over everything he was.

He gently manoeuvred them so she was lying on the couch with him looming above her. He crashed his lips against hers as his hands started to wander. He moved his hands under her shirt and started skimming the exposed flesh. His hand was exploring the small of her back, his mind reeling from the pleasure of touching her bare skin. He released her to take a good look. He wanted this memory burned into his brain. Her skin was flushed, her kiss-swollen lips were the reddest he had ever seen, and her hair was splayed around her head like a halo. Her eyes were clear, like emeralds. There was no sign of doubt or fear or hesitation in them at all. The sight of her destroyed whatever self-control he had left. She reached up to cup his face and he sent her a questioning look. She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. He obliged her happily.

_You're driving me insane. Kisses aren't enough anymore. I want everything you can give me._

His hand brushed her belly and he could only imagine what her bare skin would feel like against his own. Before he could act on that, however, a loud noise broke through his lust-induced haze. The only remaining rational part of his brain told him that it was the sound of things falling to the floor. He broke the kiss, his mind already preparing the words he'd be hurling at the intruder. He turned to glare at the person but froze in place.

Xiao Lang was greeted with the sight of a slack-jawed, wide-eyed Touya Amamiya.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **I really hope I didn't overshoot the T rating. I had to tone things down. FF's ratings are kind of strict. Also, this is by far my favourite cliffhanger. I loved writing it, haha. You guys wanted Touya and Syaoran to meet so bad so I decided to pool together 2 chapters just so you get what you want. It's a cliffy though, haha. Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter until the end. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. See you next update!


	30. Shock

**Author's note: **First of all, I changed the rating to M. And no, I won't be writing any more uhh…explicit? Semi-explicit? Not-really-very-explicit-to-me-but-kinda-uncomfort able-for-maybe-quite-a-few-people scenes? Anyway, it's more a safety precaution so people won't read it unless they are fine with it. I'd feel bad if you became uncomfortable while reading. Although to my defense, it wasn't just so I could write something like that. Sakura and Syaoran have been keeping all their emotions bottled up until now. If you recall all the things they had to go through before they finally meet each other again, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think that all their pent up emotions would reach the boiling point. I guess emotions can really get intense like that. It was an important plot point to demonstrate just how all-consuming their feelings for each other are. Also, Sakura and Syaoran are 23 in my story. They're of legal age and they are mature enough to know the consequences of such actions. If they were teenagers then no. I wouldn't allow them to be engaging in such acts. *breathes out*

Anyway, on a happier note, new chapter is up. Hope you guys weren't waiting for so long. I updated faster now so praise me, haha. Anyway, no more babbling.

As for the reviews:

**To chuxox: **Yeah, we're nearing the end but there are a few more things that have to be brought to light. I have a new story in mind though. And I plan to continue all the stories I've published already. They've been needing some much needed love, haha. Thank you for your review. Enjoy the chapter!

**To Anony: **That was a deliberate diversion so you guys wouldn't expect Touya walking in on them, haha. I really didn't want to drag things out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for leaving a review! :D

**To just a reader, guests: **Thank you for your reviews. I hope the chapter will ease your worries. :P

**To : **Maybe five or six more? I decided to chop up chapters so I could update faster. This is half of one chapter in my outline but since I left quiet a cliffy last time, I felt that I had to update faster, ahaha. Thanks for the review!

**To Laury rose: **Thanks for the review and enjoy the update! XD

**To esamarie: **Thanks for leaving a review. Read the new chapter and find out, haha.

**To Littlepuppylost: **I'm glad this story can make you happy. Enjoy this update. Thanks for the review!

To those who added the story to their favorites and their alerts, thank you! :D Now, no more blabbing! Enjoy the chapter everyone.

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. If I owned it, CCS would be like audio porn. The only voices you'd hear would be Sakupyon (forever favorite, Makishima Shogo is my baby, haha), Guriripa (very close second, only blight in his career is that he voiced Tamahome), Sugitan, Kamiyan, OnoD, FukuJun, SuzuKen, Hosoyan, Katsuyuki Konishi, Junichi Suwabe, Shinichiro Miki, Tomokazu Seki (he's already Touya though), Shuichi Ikeda, Kensho Ono, Hayami Sho... Yeah… basically every swoon worthy voice out there.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 30: Shock**

**Underground parking lot**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**8:48 AM**

* * *

It was hard keeping the secret to himself. Eriol had not told anyone about Sakura's visit to Xiao Lang last night. Everyone at breakfast was wondering at his good mood. All he gave them was a grin. Xiao Lang himself had not gone home last night so Eriol knew he spent the night with Sakura. He was surprised though, when no one had questioned Xiao Lang's absence. Still, he was glad and relieved that everything was finally resolved. He headed for work in a wonderful mood. Kaho was by his side. They had just left the basement parking lot and were now headed for the office. Eriol was excited to see Kaho's reaction when she finds out what happened last night. Xiao Lang would not be able to hide it from her. He was sure it would be written all over Xiao Lang's face.

"Honestly, Eriol. What is going on with you? You've had this stupid grin on your face since I woke you up this morning. Are you going to have another tea date with Tomoyo Daidouji?"

It was so like Kaho to notice his frequent meetings with Tomoyo. He laughed a little and sought to appease his cousin somehow. "It's nothing, really. I just think today is a very good day. And yes, I might have another tea date. I have good news to report."

His cousin looked at him in amusement. "Then I won't spoil your good mood. Just tell me everything when you can." Again, she realized that Eriol was keeping something from her.

"You'll know later," he said simply.

By then, the elevator doors opened and they were making their way to the lobby.

"Tell me when we get home this afternoon. I'll be with the Amamiyas the entire day today. After our meeting with Xiao Lang at 9, we'll-"

"Meeting?" Eriol cut her off before she could finish. He did not know about any meeting with the Amamiyas.

Kaho stopped when she realized he had stayed behind. "Yes," she said as she turned around to face him. She was eyeing him curiously. Eriol guessed it was because of the look on his face. He himself could only imagine what expression was on his face right now.

"You have a meeting with Xiao Lang at 9?" Eriol asked, enunciating the words slowly and clearly. He stubbornly believed he had heard her wrong just a few moments ago.

"Yes," Kaho answered simply.

"Today?" he asked again.

Kaho let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure you heard me the first time, Eriol. Why are you asking me these things?"

Eriol gulped. He was having a very bad feeling about this. "Will Touya Kinomoto be in that meeting?"

"Yes, he and his secretary, Jin Uzuki, will be in attendance."

He wished for one second that he did not hear what he heard. "Xiao Lang knows this?"

Kaho arched her brow. Xiao Lang always knew his schedule. It was not like him to forget. However, Xiao Lang hadn't exactly been himself these past few days. "Of course he does. I assume the reason he left before us this morning was so he could ready himself for our meeting. He was finishing up some important Amamiya files yesterday, after all."

He instantly regretted not telling anything to Kaho. He took a deep breath and followed Kaho as she resumed walking. It was almost time for her meeting and she wanted to be right on time. She was composed and confident whereas Eriol was beside himself with worry.

"Uhm… Kaho?" he started hesitantly.

"Hm?" Kaho said, never once breaking her stride.

"Say we have a hypothetical situation…" Eriol trailed off.

"I'm listening."

Eriol figured he might as well come clean. Only Kaho could help him if there were any untoward incidents that would happen. Eriol had a sixth sense when it case to bad things happening. He temporarily wished it wasn't so. His sixth sense was telling him to rush back upstairs and check if there was still any bit of Xiao Lang left to salvage. "If Sakura came to Xiao Lang last night, he'd have the presence of mind to actually get out of the office, yes? I mean, he'd be consumed by so many emotions at their reunion and the office isn't exactly a very conducive area to let it all out, right? Imagine if he was overcome with lust… he'd have the brains to actually go to a hotel, yes? There's a bedroom and bathroom next to his office but he'd still-"

"Of course," Kaho said with certainty. "It's Xiao Lang after all." Eriol felt momentary relief but that disappeared the moment Kaho stopped in her tracks for two seconds and then swivelled around to face him, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What are you keeping from me, Eriol?"

Eriol hung his head an answered. "Sakura called me last night."

"And?" She was right in front of him now, demanding an answer.

"She wanted to know where Xiao Lang was. I said the office and I gave her the directions." He knew he didn't have to say anything more.

"Sakura came to Xiao Lang last night?" Kaho asked. Her voice was filled with disbelief. She was clearly trying to believe that what she heard was not true.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?!" she cried out. A few people passing them looked at her but she ignored them all, her gaze trained on Eriol.

Eriol raised both his hands in front of his chest. It was a make-shift shield for the angry glare Kaho was throwing his way. "I wanted them to have some time alone together without us or his sisters getting in the way. How was I supposed to know you had a meeting!?"

"I put it up of the calendar!" she said angrily.

"Well I forgot to check, all right? I was just happy they were getting back together that I forgot other little details." Eriol was a bit angry that what he thought was an act of kindness for Xiao Lang was being considered a completely stupid idea. He had done so innocently and he had had no intention of throwing Xiao Lang to the dogs.

Kaho's look softened as she listened to him. She didn't answer him, however. Instead she rushed to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, is Xiao Lang in?" She tried to keep her voice level but there was a hint of urgency in her tone.

Unfortunately, the receptionist did not pick up in this. She was the very image of pleasantness. "Yes, Ma'am. Sir Xiao Lang has not gone home and has slept in the office last night."

Eriol gave a loud groan. He was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

The receptionist wasn't through with her answer though. "As you instructed last Friday, Miss Mizuki, I sent the Amamiya contingent up to Li-sama's office the moment they arrived. I also sent a message to his phone upstairs."

"Why did you pick today to be so efficient?" Kaho mumbled under her breath. She looked back at the receptionist. Her smile did not falter despite the look of exasperation on Kaho's face. "Did he answer?" she asked

The receptionist was smiling so pleasantly that it only annoyed the cousins more. "Ah, no. Li-sama doesn't usually need to acknowledge my calls, Ma'am. He's Li-sama after all."

Eriol had gone to the security desk. There was only one way to be sure. "Excuse me? Can I see the log of people who entered last night?"

"Yes, Sir." The security personnel was pulling up some files on the monitor.

Impatient for his answer, Eriol asked another question. "Uh… last night… did a young lady…"

The employee looked up at him. "Oh, the night shift guy told me, Sir. Li-sama's guest last night has not left the building yet."

Eriol had to force a smile. "Do you have an aspirin?"

"I have some in my first aid kit, Sir."

"May I have the lot?" he asked sweetly. He'd be needing some for the major headache he was going to get in a few minutes.

"Oh, of course," he answered with a smile. He rummaged through his drawer and handed him an entire bottle.

"Thank you," Eriol said as he gratefully took the bottle. He looked back to his cousin who was two steps away from him. She had been watching his conversation and she knew what he just learned. He was already resigned for the fiasco that was about to blow up in their faces. "I'm sorry, Kaho."

Kaho looked like she was ready as well. "It's partially my fault. We both decided to keep it under wraps."

"Should I have a medic on standby?" Eriol hoped it would not come to that.

She only nodded. "I guess we can. Best be prepared for the worst."

Eriol spoke to the security personnel once more to have an ambulance and medics on hold. They both rode the elevator in silence. Once they reached the designated floor, they walked slowly toward Xiao Lang's office. Eriol flinched when he heard raised voices coming from behind the door.

"Here goes," he said simply as he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's office**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**9:00 AM**

* * *

_Oh, Kami-sama, please kill me now._

If there was a list of the worst ways your boyfriend could meet your brother, Sakura knew the situation she found herself in right now would be right at the top of the list. She had been so lost in Syaoran's kiss that she only realized someone was intruding when Syaoran pulled away from her. Imagine her surprise when she turned and came face to face with her brother. Touya was dumbstruck. She didn't think her brother could even make such an expression. Sakura did not know how long they stared at each other. She barely saw her brother's secretary join Touya. When he turned to them, he too, was at a loss for words. Sakura was willing to bet her brother was trying to jump-start his brain after it short-circuited at the sight of her with Syaoran. Let's not even go to what they were doing when they got caught. Syaoran was equally speechless. Sakura guessed being caught in such a compromising and embarrassing situation wasn't really something his business training prepared him for. She felt Syaoran gently release her. She blamed him for this, a little.

_If only you didn't kiss me into a daze, Syaoran._

Then again, she was probably equally responsible. She wasn't exactly forbidding when he kissed her. The opposite was true. She had been just as hungry for him as he was for her. She welcomed his kisses. And now…

_It was a wonderful twenty-three years of life. I am so going to get it._

Syaoran's voice seemed to bring everyone back to the present. Despite everything, his voice was still as perfect and composed as always. Sakura wondered briefly how he did it. Sakura couldn't find her own voice. "I apologize for the-"

She blinked once and felt Sayoran's weight disappear. It was only a second later that she realized Touya had pulled him off her. There was a crashing sound and Sakura scanned the room to see that Syaoran had been thrown right into the coffee table a few feet away. It looked like his legs had taken the brunt of the impact. Before Sakura could speak, her brother's secretary was already crying out.

"Touya-sama! Please stop!" he said as he rushed to help Syaoran.

Her brother ignored him and looked straight at Sakura. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. And it wasn't the good kind of shiver. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded. His brother was the epitome of controlled fury and Sakura could feel the anger he was bottling up. Sakura gulped.

She tried to answer but her mind wasn't working. She could not think of anything to say. She felt her brother's grip on her upper arm. She had never felt her brother touch her like this. She felt pain at how tightly he was gripping her. It showed how hard he was finding it to control himself.

"I'm asking you, Sakura." He spoke once more and Sakura was actually afraid of her brother for the first time in her life.

He yanked her to a standing position. "Ah, it hurts!" she cried out. Her brother had not been gentle.

All of a sudden, another hand grabbed hold of Touya's arm. Sakura looked to the side and saw a very angry Syaoran staring up into her brother's face. This face of his was completely new to Sakura. "I would appreciate it if you stop manhandling her that way." Syaoran's voice sounded calm but like her brother, there was anger laced in each letter.

Touya's eyes narrowed. He did not move despite the force Syaoran was putting on the arm holding Sakura. Her brother's voice was low but filled with acid. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me. I'm trying very hard to control myself and I'd appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands to yourself else I throw you so hard you'll be needing a new wall. I didn't earn a 10th dan in judo for nothing. Don't forget, the only reason I haven't strangled you yet is because I don't want Sakura seeing me kill a man."

Her brother's threats didn't even seem to reach Syaoran's ears. "Your empty threats don't scare me. Now, release her," he commanded.

"I don't believe this is any of your business," Touya spat out.

Sakura heard other people coming in. She turned her head slightly and saw Kaho and Eriol rush into the room. "Xiao Lang-" the name died on Kaho's lips as she saw what was happening inside.

"Let's calm down, everyone," Eriol began diplomatically. The tension in the air was getting too thick. It was making it hard to breathe.

Touya and Syaoran eyes were locked onto each other's, neither of them moving a muscle. If looks could kill, both men would be on the floor drowning in their own blood. Sakura knew it was time to get things under control before things became physical. She touched the hand Touya was using to restrain her. Her brother flicked his gaze to her for a second before turning back to Syaoran. "Please let me go and I can explain," she said softly. She then touched the hand Syaoran was using to hold her brother. Syaoran looked to her and she spoke with pleading eyes, "Syaoran, please calm down."

After almost a full minute, both Touya and Syaoran released their grips. They stood on opposites sides of Sakura, their glares even more deadly than they were seconds ago. Sakura could hear their other companions release their breaths. They had all been worried. It looked like they were leaving the mediating to Sakura. She let out an exhausted sigh.

_Here we go. No turning back._

"Niisan, Syaoran. Syaoran, my brother Touya," There wasn't anything else for her to say. She gestured to each man when she called their names.

Touya narrowed his eyes further but Syaoran widened his in surprise. "Brother? He's your brother?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes," Sakura replied with a nod.

"Then who was that person you were meeting at school before?"

Sakura had to arch an eyebrow at that. From the corner of her eye, she could see her brother was just as confused. "Brother?"

"He said he was your brother," Syaoran continued.

She just continued to stare at him.

Syaoran sighed. "My height, round glasses, silver-gray-"

Touya pulled Sakura to face him before Syaoran finished. "You asked Yukito to masquerade as me?!" Touya was outraged.

Sakura just dropped her jaw. "Of course not!" she answered back.

"Are you ashamed of me, Sakura?" Her brother was slowly losing it.

_What in the world is going on?_

"Why would I? You're the most perfect man in existence, Niisan! I'm always bragging about how great you are! I'd never be ashamed of you. I won the lottery of life when you became my brother." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura missed how Syaoran's face contorted in disgust when she said that.

Touya closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't try to flatter me, Sakura. I won't-"

"How are you guys related anyway?" Sakura decided to go on the offensive. If she let her brother take control, she'd be meekly following his orders soon.

Her brother shook his head but decided to answer her anyway. "I've been working with Li Industries for Masaki-san's project."

That was news to her. She never thought that her brother had been working with Syaoran all along. They were so closely related and they didn't know a thing. Judging from Syaoran's expression, he had no idea of their connection as well. Sakura gasped as she realized something. Yukito had said that the woman Touya was infatuated with worked for the company the Amamiyas were working with. There was only one woman who Sakura knew was deeply involved with the Li affairs.

"It was Kaho-san?" she exclaimed as she whipped her head to face her. She was looking at Kaho in wonder. Kaho returned her stare with a questioning look.

Touya understood what she was saying immediately. "Oh, no! Don't try to wriggle out of this, Sakura. We're talking about you. Why the hell are you with this bastard here?" he pointed an angry finger at Syaoran.

"Excuse me?" she heard Syaoran say.

Sakura turned to Syaoran again. There was an angry set to his jaw and his fists were clenched. If things continued like this, his control would undoubtedly snap. "Please let me talk to him first, Syaoran."

"No!" he said with a violent shake of his head. He shot her brother a dirty look. "I won't allow anyone to disrespect you like this."

Sakura felt touched at what he said but she knew now was not the time for feelings like that. "It's not-"

Touya interrupted her before she could finish. "She's my sister and I can talk to her however I want."

Syaoran snorted. "Is that how you low-bred people talk? I would never speak to my sisters-"

"Low-bred?" It was Touya's turn to snort. "If I'm low-bred then so is Sakura, right? Think a little more, bonehead."

Syaoran flushed in anger. This was probably the first time anyone called him that. "How dare you!" was all he managed to say. He would have said more but he was too busy trying to contain himself.

Touya wasn't through with his taunting. Sakura had to frown at how childish her brother was acting right now. "You think you're so hot but you're just using her. You don't care about her at all. You have-"

Her brother was cut off when Syaoran lunged forward and grabbed his collar with both hands. He was a head smaller than her brother but his gaze was deadly. Touya didn't seem to mind that he was being choked. This caused Syaoran to lose it. "If you dare say my feelings for her are cheap then I will have you killed." There was an animalistic glint in Syaoran's eyes. It was not an idle threat. Both Eriol and Kaho were alarmed.

Sakura had had enough. "Just shut up, both of you!" she shouted. She forcefully broke them apart. They were acting like children and she didn't want to endure any of it anymore. Their other companions were staring at her. It was probably the first time they had seen her angry. "You're saying things out of anger and you'll be regretting them soon."

"I doubt it," Touya said under his breath.

Syaoran seemed to have heard it for he said, "There's no love lost between the both of us, Sakura."

Before Sakura could speak again, Touya had his arm around her waist. "We're leaving," he declared.

"What?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I said we're leaving!" he snapped at her. He had finally raised his voice against her. Her brother was not able to control himself anymore.

Syaoran was at Sakura's side in an instant. It looked like he had snapped as well. "Don't shout at her! No one treats her like that in my presence. She's mine!" He pulled Sakura to him but Touya's grip on her waist did not falter.

"Are you joking?" Touya let out a laugh. It was completely without mirth. Syaoran blushed at how Touya was mocking him. He stopped laughing abruptly and swatted away the arm Syaoran was using to hold Sakura. Touya pulled Sakura closer to him. "Sakura is mine. Since the time she was born to the time she dies, Sakura is under my care and protection. She's always been mine. You're just trying to muscle in. Don't you dare try to claim her for your own!"

The others thought this was a good time to intervene. Kaho moved to Syaoran's side. "Xiao Lang-"

Touya glared at Kaho as soon as she appeared in his field of vision. "And you! I trusted you!" He was pointing a shaking finger at her, his accusations vicious. "You lied to me. You knew and you didn't say a thing. Was it entertaining to lie to my face?"

Sakura knew that anger was taking hold of her brother's brain. If he didn't stop now, he'd ruin his relationship with Kaho permanently. Sakura didn't want that. She pulled hard on her brother's coat so he was forced to look down at her. Her eyes were imploring him to listen. "Niisan, stop, please. You're angry and you don't mean the things you say."

"You don't know me, Sakura-"

_You're better than this, Niisan._

"I do, I know you better than anyone. I know this isn't you. Let's go and talk about this seriously and calmly." Before he could say anything more, Sakura spoke again. "Please."

Touya looked at her for a second before loosening the death grip he had on her. Sakura sighed in relief. She managed to avert bad things from happening. She gave him a quick hug which her brother returned automatically. Despite everything, Touya was still Touya. Sakura knew how to pacify him.

She turned back to everyone and gave a deep bow. "Syaoran, everyone, I sincerely apologize for this."

Syaoran went to her and cupped her face in his hands. Sakura immediately pulled away. Her brother did not need to see them act intimate now else he'd blow up again. Syaoran looked slightly hurt at the rejection. "Stay here. He's the one who's unwanted," he whispered.

"I have to, I'm the reason he's angry," she explained. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "I'll talk to him first. I'm sorry, Syaoran."

Syaoran hung his head and reached for her hand. She didn't pull away this time. He looked back up and met her gaze. "I understand." He raised her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. Sakura was so surprised by the gesture that she couldn't help but blush. She heard a faint growl come from her brother. "Come and comfort me when you're done with him," he whispered low enough so only she could hear.

_I love you._

She wanted to say it but her brother would pick up on it instantly. "Hai," she just answered breathlessly as he released her hand.

She gave Kaho and Eriol another bow before going back to Touya's side. "Let's go, Niisan."

"I just remembered something," her brother said.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and watched as he walked to Syaoran. Syaoran was watching him with wary eyes. Without warning, her brother fisted his hand and sent it straight to Syaoran's unsuspecting face. The force was strong enough to send Syaoran crashing backwards into the couch. Kaho and Eriol were shouting out his name as they rushed to him. Even her brother's secretary was rushing to him. Sakura could not believe what her brother just did. She stared in horror as the scene unfolded. As soon as the initial shock disappeared, she was rushing to Syaoran's side only to be stopped when Touya caught her by her waist.

She looked up to her brother's face angrily. "Niisan! What the in the world are you doing?!"

Touya shrugged. "You said years ago that you'd allow me to hit your boyfriend a maximum of three times."

She remembered having indeed said something like this. She had regretted it immediately. She was struggling to get free of her brother's hold but he was so much stronger than her. The more she struggled, the tighter his hold became.

"That was strong enough for three!"

"I held back," Touya deadpanned.

"You practically smashed his face in!" Sakura was screeching at her brother's face. Touya acting like it wasn't a big deal only made Sakura angrier.

"Is your boyfriend so shallow he only has his face as his saving grace?"

_That was the last straw._

"I'm not going with you, Niisan," she said as she began to pry her brother's hand away from her waist.

"You don't have a choice." Touya surprised her by carrying her off her feet and lifting her up to his shoulder. He was carrying her like a sack of potatoes. It was absolutely humiliating.

"Put me down!" She was trying to hurt any part of her brother's head that she could reach. Touya deftly avoided her flailing limbs.

"I'm not leaving you here," he said as he started for the door.

Sakura wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. Her brother was acting like an idiot. They were already out of the office and Sakura was still struggling to get free. "Niisan! Stop it! People will see."

Touya gave her an amused chuckle. "Did you forget? I just hit the most powerful person here. Do you think I care about what the small fries think?"

Knowing it was useless to force her brother into anything, Sakura decided to just give him what he wanted. "Argh. Fine! I'll walk!" When her brother continued like he had not heard hear, Sakura begged for him to release her again. "Niisan, I won't run away. Just please put me down." Her voice was calmer now. Her brother set her down a second later. She threw him a dark look. "You are so horrible, Niisan." She turned and started to walk down to the lobby.

_See if I'll forgive you anytime soon for doing that._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's office**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**9:20 AM**

* * *

There were bursts of light that refused to disappear from his vision. The side of his face felt like it was on fire and Xiao Lang wondered for one second if his face was still where it was supposed to be. The only thing he remembered was the sight of a fist closing in to his face. After that, he remembered the red streaks as they blossomed across his vision. There was a sharp pain at his lower back and he knew he must have hit something when he landed. He had literally flown across the room. He was blinking non-stop, trying to make sense of what just happened. He could feel Kaho and Eriol by his side. He felt hands lift him but his brain was refusing to register anything but the pain. He heard his name called several times and he tried to answer them despite the numbness in his jaw.

Finally, he heard Kaho's voice register in his mind. "Are you all right, Xiao Lang?"

"It feels like my brain just exploded out of my head," he managed to say.

Kaho finally came into focus. His head lolled to the side and he saw Eriol standing up. "I'll get the first aid kit," he declared just as he stood up and rushed towards the next room.

He felt Kaho's fingers touch his face. He winced as she touched a sensitive spot. He gritted his teeth against the pain. "You knew?" he asked through clenched teeth.

It was Kaho he was talking to so Xiao Lang knew he didn't need to mince his words. "We did."

He wanted to be angry but the pain was overwhelming everything else.

_Damn. That bastard is strong._

Xiao Lang ignored the pain momentarily so he could speak to Kaho. "Why?"

Kaho met his gaze squarely. It wasn't in her nature to cower. "It was a promise."

"Figures," he mumbled. It was so like her to stick to her principles. She probably made that promise not knowing the circumstances. Kaho would never willingly promise to keep secrets from him. He thought back on Touya's reaction. He had been in the dark, too. Only Kaho knew everything. And if Kaho knew, Eriol was sure to know as well. They had kept both sides in the dark. "You didn't tell them?"

She shook head slowly as she tried to support him on the chair. "No. I was already keeping a secret from you. It was only fair that I keep it a secret from them. Maintaining the status quo and all. "

Xiao Lang let out a small laugh. Pain shot through his back and he had to let out a hiss. "So he really didn't know?" He was properly seated now, his back being supported by the couch.

"In the same way you didn't." He could barely see her smile.

"Explain," was all Xiao Lang said.

Kaho was talking immediately. "Sakura is the daughter of Nadeshiko Amamiya. Nadeshiko Amamiya is the daughter of Junichi Amamiya, Masaki Amamiya's oldest son. She married their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto when she was young. She's since detached herself from the Amamiya name. Sakura and Touya were raised in a normal household. They meet with the Amamiyas every now and then but their relationship has been covered up. This was done so both sister and brother could not be taken advantage of in order to gain ties with Masaki Amamiya. It was done so at their parent's request."

Xiao Lang mulled over Kaho's words for a short while. "If we had Sakura investigated…"

"We would have learned everything early on."

He flicked his eyes towards her, his vision going back to a semblance of normalcy. "How did you know?"

Kaho laughed. She looked relieved that Xiao Lang was taking all these things calmly. "Eriol and I simply joined the puzzle pieces."

"I see." He turned away from her and looked at the ceiling.

_An Amamiya princess, huh? No wonder._

She had been perfect in every way. Her manners and her bearing hinted at good breeding. She was conscientious, kind and her humility was beyond words. She had not shown an attachment to money and preferred the simple life. Knowing where she really came from made him understand just how well they raised her. It seemed the pedestal he had placed her on grew a few kilometres taller. She had been raised like them and she had been raised as a middle-class. She knew how each world operated and she was comfortable in both. He remembered how she held herself during the ball at the fashion week and she did nothing that was embarrassing. It was as if she had been part of them, like she was used to being part of those kinds of events.

_Why did I not see it before? You're more amazing than I originally thought. Just how wonderful are you, really, Sakura?_

He felt Kaho place her hand on his arm and he turned to face her again. "I apologize for keeping it from you. Personally, I don't think it has anything to do with the both of you. You love Sakura for who she is and Sakura loves you for who you are as well. Anything else is a triviality."

If Kaho said it then it would probably be true. The sceptic in him didn't just accept it though. "How do you say that?" he asked as his brows unconsciously furrowed.

Kaho just smiled at him. "Xiao Lang, she's an Amamiya heiress. She's seen her fair share of riches. She wouldn't choose you for your money. That, you can be sure of."

"What if they're using her to get to me?" He didn't think that would be the case though. Sakura didn't seem like a person who would plot something just to further her own standing. Furthermore, she had revealed everything of herself to him. She brought him into her home and shared her everyday life with him. If she truly had such designs, he was a very poor judge of character if he did not see through her deception.

Kaho just raised an eyebrow, wondering why Xiao Lang even bothered asking a question like this. "You've known Touya and Masaki Amamiya. Do you think they would sell her off like that?"

His thoughts went to when he first met Masaki Amamiya. He remembered the Amamiya head gesturing to a pile of presents in a corner of his office. It had almost reached the ceiling. If what Kaho said was true, those gifts were all for Sakura. He tried to shake his head but found it impossible to do without inviting unwelcome pain down his nape. "They are overprotective and doting. And Touya was really angry. You could see it in his face. Hell, I can still _feel _his anger on my face even now."

Eriol had returned with the first aid kit by then. He walked back to Xiao Lang's side and examined his face. His frown was very pronounced. He moved his face closer to examine him. "I think we should bring you to a clinic at least, it looks like good- I mean, bad hit."

_Good, solid hit indeed._

"I'll accompany you," Kaho said simply as she stood up and tried to help Xiao Lang get up.

"Thank you," Xiao Lang said the moment he was up. He was leaning heavily on Kaho.

Before they left the office, Eriol called out to him. "Was it worth it, Xiao Lang?"

"I beg your pardon?" Xiao Lang asked in confusion.

"Was it worth it?" Eriol repeated.

Xiao Lang knew what his friend meant.

_Was it worth getting hit? _

Sakura belonged to him now. They were together and he would never allow anything to separate them. Her family was a small complication but Xiao Lang was determined to find a compromise. The side of his face may have been smarting but his lips were still burning from the memory of Sakura's lips as they kissed his own. He was willing to endure more than a thousand hits that strong if only to hold Sakura close like he did last night and this morning.

Was being with Sakura worth getting hit like this?

Xiao Lang smirked at Eriol. "More than you can imagine."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Amamiya vehicle parked in front of the lobby**

**Li Industries Satellite Office**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**9:31 AM**

* * *

Touya watched as Sakura walked back to the waiting Amamiya car. As soon as the door was opened she scrambled in and sat down with an angry huff. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her eyebrows came together in an angry line. The moment Touya entered and they were shut in, she voiced her thoughts. "That was wrong, Niisan."

He was not in a mood for a scolding. He was the one who had to deal out the scolding. He had been completely blindsided. To think his sister was seeing Xiao Lang Li! He had his suspicions and they proved to be true. He had asked her specifically if she was seeing someone but she denied it on both accounts. He did not like Sakura lying to him. What's worse was that she just had to choose the worst person on this planet. Li could use Sakura to get an upper hand over their great-grandfather. He swallowed down his anger and asked a question of his own. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie," Sakura answered tersely.

Touya gnashed his teeth. "You withheld the truth. It amounts to the same thing." His voice was low and dangerous but his sister did not seem unduly affected.

"Syaoran and I were having some problems. We only made up yesterday. When you asked me, we weren't together."

"So you're answering me based on a technicality? Do you think I'm a fool?" he almost shouted. Sakura keeping something like this secret was one of the things he could not forgive. For all they knew, the Li's would use her to their own ends. She was in danger.

Sakura finally turned to him and he saw she was just as angry as he was. "Niisan, do you really think-"

The angry look on her face caused him to snap. "I'm not interested in your explanations." His sister snapped her mouth shut but the angry look remained. "I don't want you seeing him." His voice did not accept disobedience.

"That's not for you to decide," Sakura replied easily, unfazed by his declaration.

Touya's eyes narrowed at Sakura's attitude. His sister had never defied him before. "What has he done to you? You're so rebellious now. You always listened to everything I have been saying before."

Sakura sighed. "Because everything you've been saying before has always been true. What you're saying now is not only stupid, but it counts as meddling. You've never been this intractable before. You were all right when I was with Shuichi."

"It's not stupid. And Shuichi was different. I may not like him but he's different from Xiao Lang." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Touya wasn't hearing it. "I'm doing this for your own good, Sakura. They probably had you investigated. They're using you to get to Masaki-san. I've already told you about people like him a long time ago."

"He is not!" Sakura said angrily. "He's not that kind of person."

Touya scoffed at Sakura. "I've seen his type many times."

"You don't know him," she defended.

"I'd rather you not associate with people like him, Sakura." Touya was completely ignoring her protests. After a few seconds, Sakura stopped speaking. Touya turned to face her but saw her back in her defiant pose of earlier, arms crossed and eyes trained on the scenery outside.

"The silent treatment? How mature," he remarked. Sakura did not move an inch.

Touya was about to say something but the sound of his phone ringing interrupted him. He shook his head before taking it out. His great-grandfather's name flashed on the screen and Touya instinctively knew what the call was about. "Good morning, Great-grandfather," he greeted conversationally. It was as if he did not just injure one of the most powerful business associates the Amamiyas had in years.

He heard a sigh from the other line before he heard Masaki's voice. "Touya, what is this I'm hearing from Uzuki that you've just skipped the meeting with the Amamiyas right after you showed Xiao Lang Li an exceptionally nice view of your fist?"

An apology was in order but Touya had other things in mind. "You remember our talk a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"What?" Masaki Amamiya replied.

Touya forgave his great-grandfather his lapse of memory. He'd been to several meetings since then after all. "Our gossip meeting," he clarified.

"About Xiao Lang?"

"Yes," Touya said with a nod. He could see Sakura watching him from his peripheral vision.

"What about it?"

Touya felt bile rise up to his mouth before he could say it. "It's Sakura."

"What about Sakura?" Touya sighed but before he could elaborate, his great-grandfather was almost shouting into the receiver. "The lady Xiao Lang has been seeing is Sakura?!"

"Yes. I caught them together in his office this morning. I have Sakura with me now. I'm not calm so I left there as soon as I could."

"Come back here." His great-grandfather's words were simple but Touya knew the Amamiya head understood. Masaki Amamiya already knew why Touya acted the way he did.

"I understand," he replied.

"And bring Sakura with you," his great-grandfather added.

"Yes, Sir." Masaki Amamiya ended the call and Touya put his phone back in his coat pocket. He looked back at Sakura who was once again staring out the window. "If I can't convince you, maybe great-grandfather can."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Inner office **

**House of Wang, Min Avenue**

**Central, Hong Kong Island**

**June 29, 2009**

**9:58 AM**

* * *

"Yu?" Fuutie called out the moment she entered the inner office of the designer. Fuutie was supposed to have brunch with her designer friend but the young fashion genius was nowhere to be found. She called out his name a few more times until, finally, she recognized her friend's voice coming from one of the many rooms at the back of his atelier.

"In the brain room, Fuutie!" she heard again.

The brain room was Yu's inspiration room. It was filled with a cacophony of things. Whenever he saw something interesting, he'd always take it back there. The walls were covered with pictures of people, buildings, animals… You name it, Yu had a picture of it tacked up on the wall. All four walls were like this. Instead of wallpaper, his walls were littered with these pictures. The room also housed numerous art pieces. From abstract to renaissance art, from simple furniture to the weirdest, most horrifying Halloween masks. It was a room like no other. In the middle of this room was a single chair and a long, wide table. This was where Yu did his magic. This was the same place Fuutie saw her friend now. He was furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, several unfinished sketches littering the floor.

"We were supposed to eat out today, Yu," Fuutie reminded him as soon as she stopped beside him.

"Sorry, emergency project!" he replied, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Fuutie scanned the table. There was only one finished sketch on top of it. It was a beautiful floor-length gown. The drapery and the delicacy of the cut was breathtaking. Nothing was over the top and its simple elegance stood-out beautifully. There were pieces of cloth attached to the sketch. The sketch even detailed the places where each kind of cloth would be used. Fuutie studied the little squares and imagined what the final product would be. It was something straight out of a fairytale. Fuutie was sure Yu had used a fairy as his inspiration. She had a feeling it would look perfect on Sakura. "What is this?" she asked as she waved the sketch in front of Yu.

Yu looked up for a second and saw what she was holding. "Tomoyo Daidouji's design. It's for Sakura's dress. That sketch just arrived today. Tomoyo called me days ago and told me Xiao Lang would be a part of her friend's wedding. She and I are making coordinating outfits for Sakura and Xiao Lang. They'll be placing the veil over the bride and groom." After saying that, he went back to his work.

Fuutie had needed a while to actually process what Yu had just said. She did not know of any wedding Sakura and her brother were attending. She didn't even know her brother and Sakura were seeing each other again. "W-why was I not informed of this?" she demanded.

"No idea," Yu answered with a shrug. It was obvious Fuutie's indignation wasn't enough to divert his attention away from his work.

"Are Xiao Lang and Sakura back together?" she asked him.

That caused Yu to stop his work and look up at her. "They broke up?"

"In a way," Fuutie answered.

Yu shrugged again. "Well, they might be together again then."

Fuutie stared at Yu as he slaved on his new work. Fuutie was surprised and a bit insulted that she had not been approached for such a project. She had been worried about her brother and Sakura and now they were supposedly attending a wedding together? She hastily took out her phone from her bag and dialled Xiao Lang's number. No one picked up. She cursed loudly and dialled Eriol's number. Eriol picked up on the first ring.

"Eriol," she greeted.

"Fuutie, perfect timing!" You could hear Eriol's happiness oozing from his end of the line.

"Where is Xiao Lang?" Fuutie demanded angrily.

Eriol completely brushed away her anger. "Hm? Nursing a black eye."

Fuutie had to blink twice before she spoke again. She didn't comprehend Eriol's words. "Excuse me?"

"I said nursing a black eye." Eriol's voice was so cheery. Fuutie didn't understand why he wasn't angry. Just the thought of someone attacking her brother made Fuutie livid.

"Who in the world had the gall to hit my brother?!" she shouted into her phone. She felt Yu's gaze on her but she ignored him.

Eriol answered just as happily as before. "Sakura's brother."

Fuutie felt her jaw drop. Too many things were being processed by her brain that it took a while before she recovered. "… Can we go back to the beginning please?"

She heard Eriol chuckle. "Sakura went to see Xiao Lang at the office last night. They slept at the office completely forgetting that Xiao Lang had a meeting with the Amamiyas the morning after. Well, once-"

"Her brother works for the Amamiyas?" she interjected.

"You heard us speak of Touya, yes?"

She gave a nod. She remembered him perfectly. Some friends of her's had been gossiping about him. "He's that good looking great-grandson of Masaki Amamiya, yes? My girlfriends have been asking me to find a way to hook them up seeing as we have business ties with them. He's quite a catch I heard." Fuutie was wondering where they were going with this.

"Well, he's Sakura's brother."

"… What?" Fuutie was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

Somehow, Eriol knew what she looked like for he was laughing outright. "It's true. Touya Amamiya, as we called him, is actually Touya Kinomoto."

"How?" Fuutie could only blurt out single words now. She leaned heavily on the table and turned to face Yu who was looking curiously at her.

"Apparently, he and Sakura are the secret heirs of the Amamiya family. They're Masaki Amamiya's favorites and so they get more or less what they want. Their parents, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamiya-"

"The model Amamiya?" she asked. She knew that one of the Amamiyas had been a model in her youth. She had been famous throughout Japan but she had died young. It was a waste.

"The very same. Anyway, they raised them in a secret. The Amamiyas more or less erased their relationship with each other to get it done. Touya just popped out of nowhere, yes?"

She recalled how her friends had just started to discuss Touya one day. He seemed to have appeared out of thin air. He had been completely unheard of before he appeared by Masaki Amamiya's side. "Yes, but-"

"Coincidences really are amazing, yes?" Eriol interrupted.

Fuutie found herself laughing. Coincidences really were amazing. She remembered that Eriol said they had met at the office. "Please tell me you have surveillance video." A part of her was praying already.

Eriol's answer did not disappoint. "But of course. With perfect sound as well. Although we only had it working the moment Kaho and I entered the office. You won't get any of the good Xiao Lang-Sakura moments of last night."

"Bless you, Eriol. And no to a video of anything incriminating like that," she said with another laugh. She composed herself in a few seconds and spoke once more. "Is she really an Amamiya?"

"Indeed she is," came Eriol's reply.

Fuutie shook her head. Her brother was something else. "That's amazing. Xiao Lang finds himself a secret heiress!"

"Yes, that he is." Eriol seemed to share the same opinion.

The divulging of Sakura's secret relations had distracted Fuutie from her original objective. "Wait, are they together again? You said she went to him, yes?" She was waiting for Eriol's answer with bated breath.

"Judging from how they were when she left, I'd assume yes."

Fuutie felt relief and joy wash over her. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"From the way they things looked when we entered, it seems that Touya must have seen them in a compromising position."

She was dying to watch the video. "What? Really?"

Eriol laughed at the eagerness in Fuutie's voice. "I'm making guesses. Although if that enormous hickey on Sakura's neck was anything to go by, I think my assumptions are spot on."

"Enormous…" Fuutie was speechless for a second before she burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness! I am going there as soon as I can."

"Excellent plan."

"I'll be there in the evening! I'm so excited!" Fuutie could barely stop herself from jumping up and down. She heard an amused chuckle from Yu and she just flashed him one of her smiles.

"See you then, Fuutie," Eriol said before Fuutie ended the call. She turned back to Yu.

"Good news?" he asked.

"Very," she answered. She leaned over his table and looked at what he had been doing. "Let me look at what you've come up with."

"With pleasure," Yu said with a smile and he pushed his work towards her.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Masaki Amamiya's office**

**Amamiya Headquarters**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**10:43 AM**

* * *

Masaki Amamiya wondered why time always seemed to dilate when you were eagerly awaiting something. It's been more than hour since he received that call from Touya and he'd been antsy since. His head could still not wrap around what Touya had just said.

Xiao Lang Li was seeing Sakura. They were together. Boyfriend-girlfriend. Lovers.

They were simple words but the implications were great. First off, Masaki was stunned at how amazing his great-granddaughter was. Rumors were swirling that Xiao Lang was absolutely smitten with his lady love. Xiao Lang was known to be untouchable. He moved in circles most women would not be able to touch. He valued his work over everything. In more than twenty years, no woman had ever interested him. It was Sakura who finally brought him to heel. Not that Masaki could blame him, his great-granddaughter really was in a class of her own.

As happy as he was to see that Sakura had finally moved on from her late lover, Masaki was still worried about her. It would have been simple if Xiao Lang was just a normal boy. Xiao Lang was on the opposite pole of normal. At his age of twenty-three, he was one of the most powerful and influential people in Hong Kong. He was born to privilege and he was used to getting everything he wanted. Masaki was dying to see the dynamic between the both of them. He couldn't imagine a Xiao Lang in love. It was sure to be an interesting sight.

His next problem after confronting his great-grandchildren would be diplomacy. Touya was calm most of the time but when he snapped, it was like opening Pandora's box. He had been horrified when he heard Jin Uzuki's report. He had calm down a little after talking to Touya but the damage had already been done. He did not blame Touya. He had always been protective of Sakura. It was now up to him to make things right again. He wasn't looking forward to the task but it had to be done.

He was about to pour himself a drink when the door opened and Sakura and Touya walked in.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed in delight. He walked to her with his arms open. Usually, Sakura jumped right into them. Today, she merely walked to him in silence and returned the embrace reluctantly. Sakura's bad mood was palpable. "You seem angry," he remarked as he held her tighter.

"Niisan is an idiot," she answered.

"Oh?" Masaki couldn't help but smile. Idiot wasn't really something people used to describe her brother. He turned to his great-grandson. "Tell me everything."

Touya needed no further prompting before he delved into the events that happened at the Li offices. He continued on to the conversation they had inside the car. "I've been trying to tell her that the Lis probably had us investigated. That's why they knew to target Sakura."

The Amamiya head furrowed his brows. "How do you explain his behaviour towards Sakura?"

"An act obviously," he answered immediately.

The frown on Sakura's face became more pronounced. He didn't like seeing that expression on his little princess's face. Masaki commented on it. "You seem upset Sakura."

Sakura, who made herself comfortable in the couch while her brother was speaking, crossed her arms across her chest. "Of course, I am. To hear one of the people you trust most say that the feelings of the person you're in love with is all an act…" She looked down at her feet. "Who wouldn't get upset?" she whispered. The hurt could be heard in her voice.

Touya sat beside her then. "That's why you should stay away from him. You can't trust people like him."

Masaki sat on his great-granddaughter's free side. "When did you meet Xiao Lang?" he asked.

"Weeks ago," she mumbled.

He used his fingers to slowly raise her chin and force her to face him. "Stop sulking now and speak to me. I want to know everything."

Sakura started to tell them how she met him. Both men listened intently. Masaki was finding it fascinating listening to how they met and how they got together. She didn't elaborate on a lot of things but both men got a gist of how Sakura met him and how they got to where they were now.

"You've had no opportunity to talk about your relationship with us?" Masaki asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's supposed to be a secret, right?"

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Do you love him?" he asked finally. Masaki saw Touya tense up at the question.

"I do," Sakura answered without missing a beat.

Masaki wanted to know what she say in him, "Why?"

Sakura looked back down and just shrugged. "A lot of reasons. He understands me. I like being with him. He makes me happy. I like the way he smiles. I like how he's such a gentleman. I love when he's being a little imp. What else can I say? There are so many reasons why I love him."

Touya face had gone from mildly interested to downright disgusted. Masaki raised an eyebrow at the reaction but Touya turned away from him and his sister.

"If you keep insisting that it was an act then that would make me the biggest fool in the world." Sakura could no longer keep up her tough facade. Her tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was wiping them away with the backs of her hands.

Masaki shot Touya an angry glower as he wrapped his arms around Sakura. She leaned into his embrace. "Touya, apologize to her," he scolded. "You made her cry." He stroked her hair soothingly.

"What?! I was just stating possible truths and facts," Touya spluttered.

He continued to stroke Sakura's hair "Don't worry. Your brother isn't thinking straight, Sakura. Your brother will get over it." He wanted to ask exactly what she was doing with Xiao Lang when Touya found them but thought against it. The bright, red mark on Sakura's neck gave it away. Masaki had a feeling that that was why Touya completely lost his cool today. When Sakura remained silent, he gave a slight chuckle and said, "That aside, I'm all for your relationship."

"What?" the siblings asked together. Sakura was looking up to him in astonishment while Touya looked absolutely bewildered.

"Did I stutter?"

Touya was on his feet in an instant. "Great-grandfather, you were supposed to be on my side!" Touya said heatedly.

Masaki simply tilted his head to one side. "But I'm looking forward to having Xiao Lang join the family. I'll make sure to live until the wedding."

His great-grandson let out a feral growl before he started to pace the length of the room. He was obviously trying to compose himself. It was clear that he had not expected Masaki's reaction.

"Really?" In contrast to Touya's anger, Sakura's eyes were sparkling as they looked at up Masaki.

He was glad he could make her smile again. "I've known Xiao Lang longer than Touya and I'd like to believe I have a grasp on his character. I think he'd be a good person. Does he love you?"

"Yes!" she answered immediately. They heard Touya grumbling but they both ignored him.

"He'd better," Masaki added. It was a veiled threat.

"He does, great-grandfather," Sakura answered more confidently this time.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him tightly. He laughed and returned the embrace.

"You go and entertain yourself a bit, all right? I have to speak with your brother. I'll calm him down."

"Hai!" Sakura said as she disentangled herself from him. She gave him a light peck on the cheek before walking out of the office.

Masaki looked at Touya. He was muttering under his breath while pacing the room. He did not like what just happened between Masaki and Sakura. "Stop sulking," Masaki scolded him again. "It does not suit you."

Touya stopped his pacing and looked at back at his great-grandfather. "I don't agree with the things you've been saying. You understand what I'm saying though, right, great-grandfather? Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Of course," Masaki replied easily.

His great-grandson looked confused. "Then why-"

"Like I said. He's a good person." Touya didn't seem satisfied with this simple answer. "However," he added. Touya looked back up to meet his eyes. "Even if that were true, we still have to make sure he knows what he's getting himself into. Better safe than sorry."

Touya was listening intently to him so he continued.

"I want to see if they've really investigated her. Your grandfather will know the best contacts. I want you to go to him as soon as you can and get things started. Tell them to focus on possible plots aimed at wooing Sakura. In addition, have someone invite Xiao Lang over. We'll need a man-to-man talk."

"You and him?"

Masaki gave a dark laugh. "No, you, me, your father and Junichi." The smile that showed on Touya's face mirrored his. "Xiao Lang has to understand the dire consequences of making Sakura cry. Her late fiancé got it easy but believe me, if Xiao Lang so much as puts a toenail out of line, we rub him out. Xiao Lang will not be allowed to do just anything he pleases with Sakura. Keep watch and scare Sakura as needed. I will ask Junichi and your father to work on the threats we'd be giving him. Also, I leave you to think of the punishment. You can do anything you want."

"Anything?" There was an evil gleam in Touya's eyes.

"Anything. I will deal with the consequences," Masaki assured him.

"Yes, Sir," Touya answered with much enthusiasm.

He laughed at his great-grandson's abrupt mood change. "Feeling better?"

"Much, much better," Touya replied with a little laugh.

Masaki was pleased as well. "Very good. Go and talk to Junichi now."

"I will, thank you, great-grandfather." He paused for a second and Masaki waited for him to speak. "I apologize for losing my temper, great-grandfather. I was just so surprised that-"

"Stop," Masaki commanded him. "I understand why you did it. I will deal with the rest."

Touya still looked unsure. "But-"

"This is your very first mistake. And you did it because of Sakura. I'm not angry."

"Thank you, great-grandfather." Touya gave a respectful bow and excused himself from the room.

The Amamiya head stood up and returned to his chair. He leaned back and an amused smile graced his features. "Xiao Lang Li, you lucky dog."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Receiving room on the west wing of the first floor**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**6:01 PM**

* * *

The sound of the help moving about told Fanren that her brother had finally arrived. She had wondered where he went. Ling had called her up and told her that no one was there to pick him up. Fanren was a little miffed that Xiao Lang not only forgot his duties to Ling but he didn't even bother to ensure that Ling was taken care of. Right now, all of her children were scattered across the room, doing their own share of homework. She watched her children for a second, making sure they were each at their owns tasks. Once she was satisfied, she walked to the doors and waited for her brother to appear.

A few seconds later, she saw someone appear in the corridor. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Xiao Lang. He had a huge ice compress covering the right side of his face.

"Xiao Lang, is that you?" Fanren said without thinking.

Xiao Lang looked to her and gave a smile. "I'm home, Fanren."

She moved to him and stared at the ice compress. "What in the world happened?" she asked him.

Before Xiao Lang could answer, the siblings heard a loud noise come from the main door. Before they could see what was causing the commotion, Fuutie and Feimei came into view.

"Xiao Lang!" Fuutie shouted as she saw them. They almost ran to Xiao Lang and Fanren. Fanren simply raised her eyebrow at the look of excitement on their faces.

"Fuutie? Fanren?" Neither Xiao Lang nor Fanren had been expecting a visit from their sisters.

"Oh my goodness, it's true!" Feimei squealed as she gently pulled the ice compress from Xiao Lang's face. "It's starting to swell and bruise badly."

Fanren gaped at her brother's once-perfect features. In place of his once perfect face, Fanren was now having an unobstructed view of his very injured face. The skin was swelling, causing half of Xiao Lang's face to puff up and there were already signs of bruising. Parts were already starting to darken. She knew it would look even worse in the morning. Nothing was broken but his face would be quite a sight to look at for the next few days. Fanren was furious that someone would dare hurt her brother. She turned to her sisters to plot revenge but saw that they did not feel the same as her. They were eyeing the injury with wonder – like a display in a museum.

"Did he hit you that hard?" Feimei said while trying hard to contain her excitement.

"Were you doing something naughty when he walked in on you?" Fuutie asked suggestively.

Both Fanren and Xiao Lang looked to their sister in alarm.

"Auntie Fuutie! Auntie Feimei!" Fuu greeted them. After a few seconds, Rei and Ling joined their sister. They greeted the people who had just arrived. After exchanging hugs and greetings, Fanren sent her children off to continue their homework. Fuutie's last question still lingered in Fanren's mind. She didn't want her children hearing anything related to whatever Fuutie was pertaining to.

"Please don't say such crass things when my children are present," she reproached her sisters.

Fuutie gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Fanren. We couldn't stop ourselves."

Fanren sighed and turned back to her brother. It seemed that she was the only one who was surprised at Xiao Lang's face. "Why do you have a black eye, Xiao Lang?"

"Sakura's brother hit him," Feimei piped up.

Fuutie spoke before Feimei could continue. "He and Sakura were playing around in the office and-"

"Xiao Lang flew!" Feimei said with a laugh.

Fuutie continued to speak even when Feimei was talking. "Eriol told me that-"

"One at a time, ladies," Fanren said as she raised a hand to quiet them. Xiao Lang moved past them and headed for the room beside where Fanren's children were working. "Xiao Lang?"

"I need to sit," he replied.

The sisters followed him into the room. On the way, Fuutie was filling Fanren in on what Eriol had told her earlier after explaining the Shiefa was prohibited from traveling since her due date was in a month's time. Fanren finally understood what Fuutie and Fanren were so excited about. For Xiao Lang to have been associating with Sakura's brother for weeks and that neither of them knew! It was a miracle it had not been found out.

Fanren was finding it extremely difficult not to laugh in her brother's face. It was unfortunate that he got injured but Fanren could not get over how it was Sakura's brother who caused the injury. "So basically, Sakura's brother slugged him because he caught Xiao Lang and Sakura doing something?"

"Essentially. Eriol said Sakura's neck was covered with one gigantic kiss mark so…" Fuutie trailed off.

The sisters laughed at their brother's expense. They allowed their brother some time to prepare himself before all three sisters came down on him. This was something they would not pass up. If Xiao Lang thought he was going to escape then he had another thing coming. When they finally entered the room, Xiao Lang was reclining on a lounge chair, the ice compress seemingly fixed to his face. Fuutie and Fanren continued their conversation not caring that Xiao Lang could hear them.

Fanren shook her head, still in disbelief. "And Sakura's brother is actually Touya Amamiya - wait, Touya Kinomoto," she amended with a giggle, "And this same person has been representing the Amamiya Zaibatsu in all our dealings with them?"

"Yes," both Fuutie and Feimei answered

"So Sakura is an Amamiya. And not just any Amamiya. She's the granddaughter of Masaki-Amamiya's first son."

"Yes." It was Xiao Lang who answered this time.

"How did you feel when you found out?" Fuutie asked Xiao Lang eagerly.

"Not much," he answered with a shrug.

Fanren frowned at her brother. "That hit must have really addled you brains."

Xiao Lang shook his head but did not bother to face his sisters. "Well, if you must know, even before he hit me, he already impressed himself to me as the most hateful person on this planet."

The Li sisters burst out laughing.

He let his sister have their moment of fun. "That doesn't really matter anymore. Sakura and I are together now and-"

"What?!" all of the Li women said together.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes but his sisters did not see it. "I said-"

Fanren pulled the ice compress away and forced him to face her. "Why didn't you say so earlier?! That was the more important bit of information!"

"I was going to say it but-"

"How did it happen?!" Fuutie's death grip on his upper arm was becoming uncomfortable.

"Details, please," Feimei added, her eyes fixed on her brother.

"I'm dying to know, Xiao Lang!" Fanren begged.

Xiao Lang shrugged off his sisters' words. "Shouldn't you target Eriol and Kaho for hiding Sakura's family relations from us?"

The Li sisters were prepared for Xiao Lang's diversionary tactics. They weren't biting this time around.

"That's fine, those two know too much normally anyway." Fuutie dismissed Xiao Lang's concern.

"But-"

Feimei cut Xiao Lang off before he could do anything. "You aren't weaselling out, Xiao Lang. We want to know everything."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Sakura's room**

**Kinomoto residence**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 29, 2009**

**6:30 PM**

* * *

Touya was straddling the back of one of the chairs in Sakura's room. He had been trying hard for the past few minutes to get his sister to talk to him. She had remained stubbornly silent ever since they left their great-grandfather. Sakura was told to stay within the office and so she had not been able to see Li again. In addition, Sakura had forgotten her phone at the Li offices. She was completely cut off from Li right now and that alone made Touya's mood agreeable enough to want to patch things up with his sister. Unfortunately, his sister was of a different opinion.

Thus their current impasse.

Touya had been trying to coax his sister to talk to him for close to 15 minutes now. Instead of getting irritated at her, he was getting even more irritated at the man who actually had the gall to claim Sakura as his. Touya could still remember how good it felt to plant his fist in his face. He was secretly hoping he broke his nose. It was Touya's considered opinion that Xiao Lang Li was just a good-looking face. Never mind, of course, that Touya had been originally of the belief that Xiao Lang Li was one of the few people he admired when it came to good sense. Funny how things made such drastic changes in the face of that early morning debacle. He had wanted to break more than just his nose, really, but that would have probably earned him more of Sakura's wrath. Goodness knows having Sakura act like a brat right now was more than he could bear.

Make no mistake, he hated Xiao Lang Li. Weirdly enough, he really did hold back. If he poured all of his anger into his fist, he was sure to have broken Xiao Lang's jaw. Aside from Sakura's wrath, his conversation with his great-grandfather crossed his mind right then. If the rumors were actually true, they would support just how great a guy he was. But then again… rumors weren't always true. Or so Touya was deluding himself into believing. In his mind, anyone who tried to take Sakura for themselves was the enemy - a vile and hated enemy. He didn't care if anyone thought he was overprotective. His mother's last request was for him to take care of Sakura. He intended to do so until his last breath.

As much as he wanted to continue spouting hateful things about Xiao Lang, it wasn't doing anything to improve how Sakura was regarding him as of the moment. Sakura was Touya's one weakness. He couldn't stand it when they argued. That's why he was here now, like a whipped dog, trying to earn forgiveness. As much as he would rather keep her in a little box here at home, he decided that he'd allow her to see Xiao Lang temporarily. At least until Sakura grew tired of him or until Touya found a way to get rid of him. Even if their great-grandfather was not doing anything to oppose the match, he was still wary of Xiao Lang. Touya, who was completely opposed to the idea of his sister getting intimate with such a man, was only temporarily appeased by his great-grandfather's plans for cornering the little, brown rat and telling him to spill the beans. That and the assurance of retribution. He was already worried about his sister and he did not need her anger to complicate everything. besides, if she was angry at him, she'd refuse to tell him things. Better to be diplomatic for the meantime.

"Are you going to continue being angry at me?" he almost begged.

Sakura, who had been sitting on her day bed reading a book, finally snapped it shut and turned to Touya. "Because Niisan's so stupid. "

Touya sighed. He deserved that, in a way. "What do I have to do to apologize?"

"I don't like it when Niisan just judges Syaoran like that."

The way she said his name caught his attention. Did they actually have pet names for each other already? Touya bit down hard on his lower lip to stop the growl that threatened to come out. Once he got himself in control, he looked back into her green eyes. "Why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"Syaoran," he repeated the name with distaste. "He's called Xiao Lang, yes?"

Sakura blinked once. It must have surprised her that Touya even cared about something like that. "He asked me to call him that."

Sensing that she calmed down enough, Touya finally tried apologizing. "I'm sorry for blowing off the handle this morning," he said sincerely.

She looked at him for a few seconds, undoubtedly trying to see if he meant the apology. She smiled after a while. "That's a good start!" She put her book down finally turned herself to face him. "That was close, Niisan. You almost ruined your relationship with Kaho-san!" she scolded him.

Touya gave her a forced smile. "I don't want to talk about her right now. We're talking about you."

Sakura sighed. "You have to get to know him better, Niisan. I like Syaoran because he's so much like you." Touya had to scowl at that. He remembered those rumors once again and squashed them down. "He has the same great qualities that you do. If you give him a chance, I'm sure you'll like him to."

He very much doubted that. "I don't like people like him, you know that."

Before Sakura could answer, their father entered the room. He had an apron on. "Touya, Sakura, it's time for dinner," he said with a smile.

The siblings nodded. Touya got up from the chair and stretched exaggeratedly.

"What were you talking about?" Fujitaka asked them.

"Sakura's seeing someone," Touya said with a frown. He was looking at their father to see his reaction. His reaction was not what Touya expected though.

Fujitaka seemed delighted at the news. "Oh? Syaoran?" He turned to Sakura with a big smile. "Have you finally worked things out?"

Sakura gave him an embarrassed smile and nodded.

"I'm glad," he said as he reached out his hand to her. Sakura stood up hastily and embraced her father.

After getting over the initial shock, Touya managed to ask, "Am I the only one who did not know? Do you know him, Otousan?"

"Yes, of course, we've met a few times. Sakura introduced him to me. Very charming young man. Polite, too. Quite skittish though. The first time he saw me, he looked like he was afraid I was going to roast him in a fire," Fujitaka reminisced with a laugh.

"You approve?" Touya asked incredulously. His eyebrows rose so high it was a wonder they didn't reach the ceiling of Sakura's room yet.

Fujitaka only laughed off Touya's question, making his son even more frustrated. "I said so before, Touya. Any man Sakura chooses is sure to be a good man."

"What. The. Hell." Touya didn't bother saying anything more. It seemed everyone was on Xiao Lang's side.

Feeling Touya's frustration, Fujitaka tried to calm him down. "Ease up on him, Touya. I think he's a nice enough young man."

Touya responded with an unintelligible grunt.

Sakura who was still clinging on to her father looked at Touya and pouted at him. Fujitaka merely smiled and shook his head. "Touya, you'll be giving him your test anyway, right? If he passes it then he's sure to level up from being a nice guy to being an amazingly, capable young man."

"Thank you, Otousan!" Sakura seemed to be grateful at her father's assessment of Xiao Lang. Touya was the opposite, of course. He was turning out to be the bad guy.

"Now, let's go have supper," Fujitaka said once more.

Knowing he could do nothing more, Touya simply slumped his shoulders. "Fine. Just so you know, he won't have it easy," Touya warned Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her tongue like a child. "I'll just go comfort him when you've gone too far."

"Hey!" Touya said immediately.

Sakura only laughed at the look on Touya's face before following their father down to the kitchen.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Playground space in front of the Pre-school building**

**Tomoeda Preparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 30, 2009**

**7:42 AM**

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura-oneechan!"

Sakura turned around to the familiar voice just in time for her legs to be tackled. She laughed out loud and playfully ruffled Ling's head. "Good morning," she returned his greeting just as loud.

He looked up to her with his usual toothy smile. "I finished the homework properly!"

"That's very good," she praised him.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine as she recognized the voice that just spoke. She looked up from Ling and saw Syaoran smiling at her. She could not stop her eyes from widening when she saw the damage her brother had done. Syaoran was wearing a pair of sunglasses but you could still see bruising on one side of his face. It was worse than she first thought.

_I am so scolding my brother when I see him again._

"Good morning, sensei!"

She looked at the new voice and smiled at her students. "Oh, good morning!" she turned nervously to Syaoran.

He nodded in understanding. "I will wait," was all he said.

She gave him another smile as thanks before she went back to welcoming the little students that kept pouring in. Once she finished, she asked her co-teacher to keep them busy before she went back out, her gaze searching for Syaoran. She spotted him after a second, his crisp, black business suit in contrast with the surroundings. He was sitting in one of the benches by the sandbox. Even from this distance, she knew he was smiling at her. She wanted to rush to him but she felt embarrassed for some reason. Understandable of course, given how they were when they were last together. The closer she got to him, the redder she became. She was very much aware that he was scrutinizing her every move as she walked to him. She was getting goosebumps all over.

_I'm too conscious. Get a grip, me!_

Sakura let out a steadying breath the moment she reached him. He had a smug smile on his face and Sakura had to raise a brow at that.

Laughing at the action, Syaoran smiled even wider. "I like watching you, is all." he explained. "You're beautiful at whatever you do."

She felt like her face just exploded. "S-stop… Don't…You shouldn't say such embarrassing things," she said with a huff as she sat beside him in the bench.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I've always thought it. Since we're together, I assumed I could finally voice it out."

"It's fine. Thank you." After ensuring that she wasn't as red as a tomato, she finally turned to face him. She was even closer now so she could see the extent of the damage. He remained still as she slowly raised her hands to take his sunglasses. "Can I take it off?" she whispered.

"Of course."

She did so slowly and let out an involuntary gasp at what she saw. Almost the entire right half of his face was an ugly putrefied purple. The area near his cheekbones was especially bad. So much blood had clotted under the skin that it looked almost black. She pressed her fingers on it gently, earning a slight hiss from Syaoran. "My brother is such an idiot," she murmured.

Syaoran did not bother replying and so Sakura took it as an opportunity to inspect it even more. She felt worse the longer she looked at it. "He really is the biggest idiot in the world," she murmured again. "I am going to scold him so bad when I get home."

He simply gave her a small smile in response.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked in annoyance. Syaoran was the one who should be angry about what happened.

He merely chuckled. "Oh, I'm more than all right. I'm having a great time hearing you badmouth your brother. Please continue."

She frowned at him. "Please be serious."

He held her hands in both of his. "Oh, I am. I remember you describing him as the most perfect person in existence. If only you knew how that annoyed me. I want you to think of me as that person. Now that you're calling him an idiot, I feel like I've surpassed him for a bit. I can be generous today."

Sakura had to laugh at what he was saying.

_I like that you have some similarities with Niisan but I don't want you to be exactly like my brother. I like you for being yourself._

It was too embarrassing to voice it out loud so she asked instead, "Does it hurt?"

"You can kiss away the hurt," he teased her.

Sakura blushed again and pouted. Her heart was starting to beat like crazy. "This is a school."

Syaoran looked around them and smirked. "The tree trunks seem wide enough to hide behind."

She shot him an appalled look.

"Kidding," he said with a laugh.

The bruise on his face had been her brother's fault. She had been the reason why her brother exploded like that so indirectly, she was the reason for Syaoran's injury. Guilt ate away at her insides making her weak to his whims. She looked down, embarrassed, and then whispered, "I can only give a kiss on the cheek right now."

She was half-hoping that Syaoran had not heard what she said. After a few seconds of silence, she felt his hands cup her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbones. He lifted her face slowly and she held her breath when she saw that his face was inches from hers. The playfulness in his eyes disappeared and it was replaced with an intensity she had seen only yesterday. "I've been dying to hold you since your brother rudely interrupted us. Do you think a little peck would satisfy me?"

"Are you always this forceful?" she managed to ask.

He shook his head slowly, his gaze averted for only a few heartbeats before it met hers again. "Only now. And only with you. You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

Syaoran moved in closer but stopped when she frowned. "Please, not here. The kids are watching. And I have to go work now. If I kiss you I doubt you'd let me go just like that."

_I doubt I'd want you to let go either._

Syaoran knitted his brows as well. "True. After work then?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

He pulled away and smiled. "Until then." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Oh, yes, you left something." He reached into his pocket and brought out her phone.

Sakura bowed and took it from his outstretched hand. "Sorry, slipped my mind completely."

_Partially your fault for distracting me._

Syaoran nodded. "It's nothing. I was so excited to hear your voice yesterday. Imagine my surprise when this started ringing when I called you. I went through an evening completely cut off from you. I was miserable." He pouted at her and he looked like such a spoiled little child that Sakura could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Would it make you feel better to know I was miserable, too?"

The pout transformed into a smile. "Yes, very."

"Until later," she said as she took a step away from him.

She was about to turn around but Syaoran reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "I always pegged myself as a patient man but it seems I was overestimating myself." Sakura raised one of her eyebrows. She didn't understand where he was going with this. "Could I still take up your offer of a kiss on the cheek? I don't think I can live through an entire afternoon without anything from you."

Sakura didn't bother to hide her smile. Hearing him say those words made her very happy. "Of course," she said simply. He released her arm and she walked right up to him. She placed her hand on his right cheek, careful not to touch his bruises, stood on the tips of her toes, and placed a small, quick kiss on his left cheek. When she pulled back, her face felt like it was on fire. She bowed and quickly rushed back to the classroom, her heart rate reaching critical levels just from that action alone. She didn't dare look back for fear of him seeing just how affected she was by such a little thing.

_I can't believe just giving him a kiss on the cheek is making my heart go crazy like this._

Once she reached the classroom, she took a few steadying breaths. When her co-teacher came, she had a sly grin on her face. "Sakura-sensei, who was that?" she asked.

_Great. Gossip time._

"That man? Oh, ah-"

Before she could respond properly, someone already answered for her. "He's my uncle!"

"Ling!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

"Sakura-oneechan, are you and Uncle Xiao Lang back together?" he asked excitedly.

_Back together? What have they told you?_

Choosing to ignore her own questions, she returned his smile. "Yes. We're together."

"Yay!" Ling started to cry out in joy as he jumped up and down. His other classmates noticed the ruckus he was making and a few of them made their way to Sakura. "Sakura-oneechan is gonna be my Auntie!" he said happily.

"What?!" More than one voiced spoke. It was not only Sakura who was surprised at what Ling just said. Sakura felt her face flare up again.

"No, Ling! Sensei is sensei!" one of his classmates told him.

Ling didn't seem discouraged. "No, my Uncle Xiao Lang said-"

Noticing how things were getting out of hand, Sakura's co-teacher called their attention. "Come now, everyone. We have classes."

Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' which her co-teacher acknowledged with a nod. She owed her now. As if her heart wasn't beating fast enough already, Ling's declaration that she was going to be married to Syaoran just made things worse.

_No getting ahead of yourself, Sakura._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Playground near the sandbox**

**Tomoeda Preparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 30, 2009**

**1:23 PM**

* * *

Words could scarcely describe the joy he felt when he saw her welcoming her students in the morning. He remembered the elation he felt the moment she turned to him and smiled. Sakura had him wrapped around her finger. He had been careful with his actions, unsure if Sakura was fine with public displays of affection. He had kept his hands to himself despite the overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around her and kiss her full on the lips. Before he could even talk to her, she was surrounded by her little students. Once again, he was forced to share her with everyone else. However, the moment she left them and came to him, Xiao Lang had been floating. Things were different between them now and Xiao Lang was finding the change welcome. A chill ran down his spine each time her skin came into contact with his. He realized then that he was becoming too conscious of her. Even more so than before. Each blink, each rise and fall of her chest, each brush of skin against skin... every action was driving him mad. He had kept his impish facade, trying to hide just how much she affected him. Her very presence was unraveling all the emotions he had inside.

After Sakura gave him a peck on his cheek, she had immediately returned to her room. As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, he was grateful she did leave. If she saw how affected he was from such a simple gesture, he was sure she would re-evaluate her opinion of him. Just that small contact with her was enough to fry his brain. He had stood there like a zombie for the better part of five minutes. He had already experienced what it felt like to kiss her so he should not have been unduly affected. But surprise, surprise. It seemed he had underestimated the effects she had on him. He felt like a pre-pubescent boy, his hormones wreaking havoc on his mind and body. He was very grateful she did not have to see the sight. As if that had not been enough, throughout the day, he'd remember that kiss and he'd find himself placing a hand over his cheek and smiling like an idiot. He had not been aware that he was doing this until Eriol teased him about it. Xiao Lang made sure Eriol was out of the office for the rest of the day. The less who saw this pathetic side of his, the better.

The incident had its own positives, however. It told him just how inexperienced he was at dealing with the new sensations he was feeling. It had taken him a while to get used to the sensations that resulted in him acknowledging his love for her. He discovered that the feelings brought about when his love was returned were even harder to control. Yesterday, he had been so consumed by his emotions that he had become bold in his advances towards her. As wonderful as it was to have her in his arms, there was a very microscopic part of his brain that was actually grateful for her brother's appearance. As loathsome a creature Touya Kinomoto was, Xiao Lang had to begrudgingly admit that his entrance was rather timely. Had things continued on their natural course, Xiao Lang could only imagine what he would do. He was rather inexperienced with those things so he knew he would surely bungle through the act. The perfectionist in him could not back down. He did not want to make a mistake when it came to Sakura. He wouldn't want her to regret doing anything with him. That was the last thing he wanted. He could only think of it rationally now because he was no longer caught up in the heat of the moment. He wanted to be as important to Sakura as she was to him. This way, they would both treasure the time they had together, whether it be their normal moments together or when the time comes that they become intimate.

_You're too important to me to just play around with._

Their abrupt separation had been a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that he had gotten ample time to think of his actions and their possible consequences and a curse in that he had been desperate to hold her in his arms for a while longer. The moment he was treated for his injury, he immediately tried to get in contact with her. Luck just wasn't with him. She had forgotten her phone on the couch. He had called Ling to ask if she appeared at the preschool but he replied in the negative. He had not been lying to her when he told her was miserable. He was craving to hear just her voice but even that had been denied him. He had been separated from her for almost a full day and he was missing her already.

_Absence makes the heart fonder, was it?_

Somehow, Xiao Lang knew that he would never look at a woman the way he looked at Sakura. She was his perfect match. She would be the only woman he would love. If she left him then he'd be a bachelor all his life. There had been countless times when he'd tried to imagine himself with a wife and children. He could not see any other woman by his side. That place was already Sakura's. It was hers permanently. It seemed all wrong if it wasn't her in that place. He didn't want to spend his future with anyone else. With that goal in mind, he had to tread carefully. It would be of no use to him if he was so consumed by lust that he ignored her feelings entirely. He wanted her. He'd admit that readily. But it wasn't just her body he wanted, he wanted everything of her. That overreaction to a kiss on the cheek told him he needed to mature a little more. He'd have to control his desires when he was with her.

_Best to start today._

Today was their first official date as a couple. Xiao Lang's new goal was to make Sakura love him so much that she would want to spend the rest of her life with him. Once that he was sure of that, he'd pop the question. He laughed at his thoughts. This was coming from a person who was against Fanren's whirlwind romance in the past. He had only known Sakura for a few weeks and he was already determined to have her as his wife. And so his new challenge was set. He had almost the entire day to compose himself after that harmless kiss and now he was confidently walking towards Sakura's school building. As soon as the sandbox was in sight, a familiar person came into view. It was the person who had been claiming to be Sakura's brother. He was patiently sitting in the bench Xiao Lang had last seen him in.

_Waiting for Sakura again, I see._

Xiao Lang could only see the man as competition. There's only one thing you do with competition.

"Good day, Sir," Xiao Lang greeted him as soon as he was in earshot.

The man looked to him in surprise. "Oh, good day," he replied with a smile.

Xiao Lang could not find it in himself to return it. He wasn't here to make friends. "I regret to inform you that Sakura will no longer be requiring your company from now on." His voice didn't register any sound of regret. It sounded more haughty than anything else.

His words didn't seem to surprise the man though. The man stared at Xiao Lang for a few seconds, his gaze going up and down, clearly giving Xiao Lang the once-over. "Smart-looking, rich-looking and good looking. It's you," he said before bursting into laughter.

"Excuse me?" Xiao Lang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the guy Sakura is seeing," he replied.

Xiao Lang didn't like how the man just acknowledged this without a fuss. "Yes."

_If you know that then stop getting in the way._

The man stared at Xiao Lang's face, no doubt assessing his injury. The sunglasses didn't really do anything to hide it after all. "You've met her brother, I see," he said with a knowing smile.

Xiao Lang scowled. "Excellent deduction."

Unfazed, the man's smile didn't falter one bit. "Is my company not welcome anymore?"

_At least you're sharp._

"It's a hindrance, truly," Xiao Lang said honestly. "I' m a very jealous man, you see, and I don't like people I don't know hanging around her."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "How very much like her brother."

Xiao Lang found that scowling was always his initial reaction whenever Sakura's brother was mentioned. "I'd rather you not compare us," he said coldly.

"Less than pleasant first meeting?" he asked conversationally. He was completely ignoring how confrontational Xiao Lang was being. When he realized that an answer was not coming, he asked another question. "Is Sakura well now?"

Xiao Lang must admit that he appreciated how well the man seemed to understand things. "Of course. We're together now. I will take care of her."

He laughed before turning his gaze back to Xiao Lang. "I see. It seems I really am unneeded."

Having him give up so easily surprised Xiao Lang. He had been prepared to scare him away a bit more. There was just something so cool and easy going about the man that Xiao Lang was finding it hard to lash out at him. Xiao Lang remembered what he said before about being by Sakura's side during the times they were separated. He owed the man thanks for keeping Sakura company when he could not. Despite everything, Xiao Lang was born to be polite and respectful. "Thank you for accompanying her during those times I was not at her side."

The man looked at him in surprise, his gratitude obviously not something he was expecting. "It's nothing, really," he said, his smiles coming easy. "I've known Sakura since she was a child and I've treated her like a sister ever since."

The declaration cleared whatever suspicions Xiao Lang had about the man. "I am grateful," he said with a bow.

He held out his hand in between them. "Your name?" he asked.

"Xiao Lang Li," Xiao Lang answered as he took the offered hand.

"Good to meet you. Yukito Tsukishiro," he introduced himself. "I'm Sakura's first love."

Xiao Lang's grip tightened painfully on the other man's hand. Yukito only laughed at the action. "No need to get angry, Li. I just wanted to tease you. Honestly, you and Touya are so serious sometimes. "

_Then don't say stupid things like that again._

He let Yukito's hand go. As soon as he did, the bell started to ring. Classes were over for the day. They both looked towards the building as the people inside started moving about.

Before Xiao Lang could move, he felt Yukito's hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave Sakura to you," he said simply before moving past him.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Porch**

**Kinomoto residence**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 30, 2009**

**10:24 PM**

* * *

They were back to their old routine again. As much as their relationship had changed, the way they treated each other was more or less the same. The only difference was that Xiao Lang could be possessive of Sakura now. It pleased him when he could directly scold the waiter for leering at Sakura. He could now also be closer to her and assert his position as her lover. He could hold her hand whenever he wished, he could snake his hand across her back, he could stoke her cheek whenever he wanted... Yes, Xiao Lang Li was very much enjoying his new found privileges. It was almost impossible to remove the smug smile that had been on Xiao Lang's face the entire night. They had spoken nonstop at dinner. They had been apart for so long that so many things had happened to them. They had not realized that it had been getting late. Ever the gentleman,Xiao Lang had offered to take her home. Partly because he was worried for her safety and partly because he wanted to rub it in her brother's face that Sakura was still with him. It was behavior that would disgust his mother but unfortunately, Xiao Lang could be petty like that. Right now, it was almost 10:30.

Sakura stopped at their porch and turned to face him. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

"I missed being able to spend time with you like that," Xiao Lang answered.

She laughed and squeezed the hand that was holding her own. "Don't worry. We can go out anytime."

Still not immune to the sight of her smile or the sound of her voice, Xiao Lang could only smile. Although what Sakura was saying was true, Xiao Lang doubted it would be the case. "You forget. I have my sisters and my nephew vying for your attention. I'm sure my niece and my oldest nephew will try to get in on the action, too."

"I'd love to meet them," she said with another smile.

Xiao Lang would love for her to meet everyone in his family but there was on person he particularly wanted her to be introduced to. Formally, that is. His mother had already brought things into her own hands when she went to Tomoeda to seek Sakura out. "I would like to introduce my mother to you."

Sakura thought about it for a second. "I'll be going to Hong Kong for my great-grandfather's party. Can I meet her then? I'm still making up for my absences at work so I can't leave anytime soon."

"Party?" he asked, a little confused.

"The one which the Lis are planning? I didn't really get the details."

Xiao Lang gave an absent-minded nod. His mind was focused on placing his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Once she was flush against him, he remembered what she was referring to. "The one in a few days' time where the guests are the Amamiyas."

"Yes," Sakura whispered. Her face was close enough to his that he could feel her every exhale of breath.

"I see."

He saw her raise a questioning eyebrow. "You were so reluctant for me to be in parties like that before. Why the change of heart?"

_Indeed I was. That was because you were still free game for everyone. _

Xiao Lang shrugged. "I was just your friend that day. Now, I'm much more. I have every right to maim and/or dismember anyone who dares to leer at you."

Sakura laughed and leaned her forehead on Xiao Lang's. "Yeah. I guess you do."

"I want you to meet my mother soon," he whispered. He was impatient for Sakura to know everything about him.

"Are there things I need to worry about?" she asked in concern.

Xiao Lang only chuckled. "She will love you as you are, I can assure that."

_Truth is, she already likes you._

"That's good to hear," she said in relief.

They stared at each other for a long while. The darkness surrounded them but they could still see each other perfectly.

_I deserve a little reward. I've been good the entire night. I deserve a little kiss, right?_

Xiao Lang did not wait for his brain to say otherwise. He simply moved closer and kissed her. There was no urgency in the kiss. It was slow and languorous. He was savouring her taste, burning it into his memory just as he was memorizing the planes inside her mouth. When the need for air became too great, he pulled away slowly and stared into her green eyes. He tightened his embrace.

_I don't want to let you go._

Sakura's face was red, probably the same as his own. "If you don't let me go, we'll be here until the morning," she said breathlessly.

"Can't I just take you home forever? Sharing you with your family is…" he trailed off. The sight of her slightly parted lips overrode every other thought and he kissed her again.

_I'll never tire of kissing you._

"Don't make-out on the porch!"

They broke the kiss abruptly just in time to see Touya stick his head out of a window to their left. Xiao Lang pulled away with a frown. "Your brother is the single most insufferably distasteful man in this side of the solar system."

"Don't be nosy, Niisan!" Sakura scolded right back.

"I don't want the neighbours thinking my sister is an indecent exhibitionist," he countered. Before Sakura could retort, he ducked his head back inside.

"Exhi…" Sakura was at a loss at her brother's words. She let out an exhausted sigh and turned back to Xiao Lang. "My brother can be so stupid sometimes. I'm sorry."

Xiao Lang only grunted before claiming her lips again.

_Like I'd let your brother deter me from doing anything._

The kiss was no longer gentle and sweet. It was hot and hungry. Xiao Lang pulled her close just as his hand cradled her nape. He was tilting her head so he could kiss her deeply. Sakura did not protest as she clung onto his coat. They were losing themselves in each other once more.

"It's been almost five minutes!" came Touya's angry voice.

Sakura finally pulled away and snapped. "I'm going in! Sheesh!" She huffed in anger and turned to Xiao Lang again, her face apologetic. "Good night for real. I better go in before my brother goes out here and gets another chance to hit you. He still has 2 hits after all."

"Two hits?" Xiao Lang asked in confusion.

She only giggled and placed a finger on his lips. "Another time."

Reluctantly, Xiao Lang let her go. She smiled sweetly at him before turning on her heels and entering her house. Xiao Lang stood there for a few seconds, missing the heat of her body already. Before her brother could shoo him away, Xiao Lang immediately made his way back to his waiting car.

**-oOo-**

**Author'snote: T**he chapter was really meant to be short. Gah. My mind diarrhea strikes again. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I updated relatively fast just so you aren't left hanging for too long. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Leave a review, please. :D


	31. Anticipation

**Author's note:** Hi, everyone! New chapter is here! I must be so motivated to finish this story. I've been like a typing machine despite the many things I have to do in the real world. The next two chapters are mostly humor, fluff and cuteness. I just wanted to do it for some reason. Also, it's to make things up to Syaoran and Sakura. They've been emotionally bruised and battered. Let's not forget Syaoran's untimely black-eye either. This is to make up for that so they become capable of handling the last challenge I have in store for them. I hope you'll all be smiling by the end of the chapter. I know I was, haha. The two chapters were supposed to be one but I'm having quite a hard time finishing up the second part so I'll just post this now.

Thanks to those who added it to their favorites/alerts/follows list.

As for the reviews:

**To all the Guests**:Thanks so much for reading and leaving your reviews! :D

**To** **Lynka Read: **No worries on English mistakes. If I spoke your language, I'd suck, too. Sonomi won't be making an appearance. But Syaoran will be terrorized, yes. Thanks for the review.

**To Anony: **Even I forgot so many things, haha. I'll try to make the last part interesting for everyone. Thanks for your review!

**To Jeah: **Luckily, this is fiction so Syaoran can stand a few hits, haha. Thanks for reviewing.

**To Sammie, nadia alaska & Anony: **Glad you guys liked the new chapter. The next few scenes are more on the fluff side so I hope you enjoy. Thank you for leaving your reviews.

Onwards to the chapter! :D

**Title: Memories of a Heart**

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. If I owned it, there would be faaaaaar to many people in suits. -_-

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 31: Anticipation**

**Table in the middle of the establishment  
**

**Cat's Tail Cafe  
**

**Tomoeda, Japan  
**

**July 4, 2009**

**11:45 PM  
**

* * *

The laughing just did not stop. Sakura didn't know why everyone found Syaoran's first official meeting with Touya absolutely hilarious. All her friends were doubled over in laughter. Even Tomoyo lost her usual composure. Her brother didn't like any of the guys who showed interest in her but the way he treated Syaoran had been extreme. With their outrageous first meeting, Sakura feared that Touya's baseline of dislike would escalate. She wanted to ask her friends for advice on what to do but they weren't exactly helping given how much fun they were having laughing at their unfortunate meeting.

"Is that really what happened?!" Chiharu asked as soon as she got control of her mirth. She had held off preparing for her wedding just so she could have lunch with Sakura and everyone else.

"Way to go, Touya," Naoko cheered.

_This isn't exactly helping, girls._

Sakura's had to pout at their reactions. "Right now, my brother absolutely loathes him."

She and Syaoran had been seeing each other consistently for the past few days. Granted it was only 3 days that they actually saw each other. Not having seen each other for so long, words could not describe how happy being together again made them. This, however, did not sit so well with her brother. If Syaoran ever came up in conversation, her brother never referred to Syaoran by name. Syaoran would either be 'that guy', 'that person', 'that rich bastard' or 'that half-prune'. Sakura always frowned at him when he reminded her of how he single-handedly turned half of Syaoran's face purple. As if to spite Syaoran, her brother had also given Sakura a very strict curfew. She had to be home by 9:00 PM. Any later and he threatened to have the entire Tomoeda Police Force looking for her.

Syaoran had so much work in the day so they could only spend an hour or two together. Even now, Syaoran had to be in Hong Kong for the weekend preparing for that big party the Lis were having with the Amamiyas. He didn't say anything but she knew he was exhausted. She could see it in his face and in how he slumped his shoulders in fatigue every now and then. She wanted to help him but they had only so much time together so there was little she could really do. That's why she resolved to try and let him get along with her family more. Her father was no problem but her brother was a completely different story. Everything was complicated by the fact that she was an Amamiya and he was a Li.

Rika patted Sakura's back consolingly. "Cheer up, Sakura. In the first place, Touya would hate him even if he didn't catch you two."

_That doesn't make me feel better._

Sakura smiled wryly. "Please don't say that. I want them to get along."

"That'll take a few years," Tomoyo replied.

Chiharu started to laugh again. "Yeah, a million? Maybe two?"

Laughter exploded at their table again. Sakura couldn't help but smile though. It was partially true.

"Sakura, we want to meet him!" Naoko was the first to compose herself.

She was surprised by the request. "You've already met him."

"You guys weren't official then!" Chiharu complained.

Chiharu didn't say it but Sakura knew her friend didn't give up her plan to drop hints about her preferred gift. "I don't really think he'll have-"

"Come on!" Chiharu whined. She put on her begging face. "Please, Sakura? Please?"

"He might be busy," she said uncertainly.

"Please! I'll downgrade my preferred gifts to just a washing machine, a dryer, an Audi and a fully furnished kitchen. I'll be satisfied with that." Chiharu tried to bargain with her.

She laughed out loud at Chiharu's attempt at haggling. Her friends were crazy but that was what made them so endearing.

_I want Syaoran to get to know all the important people in my life._

"You've won me over, Chiharu. I'll try and see when he's free," Sakura offered.

Chiharu seemed excited at the prospect.

"What about the festival on the 13th?" Naoko suggested.

"Festival?" Tomoyo asked.

Chiharu thought for a second before beaming at Naoko. "That's right! The Tomoeda summer festival!"

Tomoyo looked similarly pleased. "A yukata, eh? I have the perfect one in mind, Sakura. You'd be so beautiful his eyes will be bugging out of their sockets." If Tomoyo was already obsessed with what Sakura would wear, there was no turning back. Her cousin would force the issue.

"We can invite your father and brother!" Naoko added.

Chiharu was nodding in agreement. "Yeah! He can meet everyone you know! It's a great opportunity!"

Tomoyo was completely on board with the idea. "When is the next time that your friends and family will be in one place?"

Sakura had to admit, the more her friends spoke, the more the idea appealed to her. She was always the one being immersed in Syaoran's life. Her sisters and his nephew welcomed her from the beginning. Syaoran's start with her family and friends were both good and bad. Even though he was easily accepted by her friends, her father and her great-grandfather, her brother's reception was enough to eclipse all that. She was always reminded of what he had to experience whenever she saw his bruises. They had been getting better but she could not brush away the feelings of guilt she felt when they were together. She didn't mention it, of course, but it ate at her like crazy. That was why she wanted Syaoran to get along with everyone she knew. His family always made her feel welcome. She wanted her family to be the same towards him.

"He's probably never experienced the night markets," Rika commented.

"Do you think so? Will he want to come?" Sakura asked them, still a bit unsure.

Tomoyo gave a small nod. "It will be a nice first experience. You do want him to spend time with your family, yes? He and Touya need to work things out. It would also be good for him. The night markets are always fun. He can relax and unwind. The both of you can have your alone time while watching the fireworks."

Almost as if Tomoyo had read Sakura's mind, her cousin was able to pick up on Sakura's many worries. She smiled gratefully at her cousin and best friend. "That's true," she said with a smile.

Chiharu squealed in delight. "Okay! Date with Sakura's boyfriend on the 13th!"

Rika smiled at Sakura. "We're all looking forward to it."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang's home office  
**

**Fujiwara Estate  
**

**Kanda-cho, Japan  
**

**July 4, 2009**

**7:23 PM  
**

* * *

The name that flashed on the screen of Kaho's phone surprised her somewhat. Raising a beautifully sculpted eyebrow, she answered the call and put her on speakerphone. That way, she could continue working while she spoke with Sakura.

"Kaho-san?"

Kaho smiled at the familiar voice on the other line. "Sakura. It's a pleasure to hear from you."

"Good evening," she greeted, her voice soft and polite.

"How can I help you?"

Kaho was currently flipping through the details of the big party the Lis were holding. Xiao Lang had gone ahead to Hong Kong. She and Eriol had remained in Japan to finish their duties. Eriol was following Xiao Lang tomorrow morning. They would stay there until Wednesday of next week. Xiao Lang had not said a thing but Kaho knew he was sulking that he couldn't see Sakura for 5 days. Xiao Lang was just being so obvious these days.

There was a second of hesitation before she heard Sakura speak. "I was just wondering if Syaoran will be busy on the 13th."

"The 13th? Of this month?" Kaho asked with a smile. She wondered if Sakura was planning a big surprise for Xiao Lang. She looked like the thoughtful type so she might have some secret plans.

"Yeah, a few days from now."

Unfortunately, Xiao Lang was scheduled to spend that weekend in Hong Kong. "He'll be going home to Hong Kong then."

"Oh, is that so? I see. Uhm… never mind then." Her disappointment was audible.

"Did you want to spend the day with him?"

"Oh, no!" she answered immediately. "It's all right, really. He probably has business at home so I don't want to be a bother."

Kaho had to wonder at what Sakura had planned. Still, Kaho shouldn't be the person Sakura was asking. "Why did you ask me then?"

"I don't know how to reach Syaoran if he's in Hong Kong," she replied. "Also, I kind of noticed that Syaoran always says yes to me. If I asked him if he was free, he'd probably just lie to accommodate my request."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at Sakura's very on-point observation. "That's true."

"Anyway, thank you."

Kaho felt that Sakura was about to hang up. She would have let it go but her curiosity got the better of her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hm? Ah, there's a night market at the Tomoeda Shrine on the 13th and I thought he might want to come. I mean… He might not have experienced it yet and so…"

Sakura trailed off and Kaho understood. "So you intended to give his birthday present then?"

There was silence on the other line before Sakura exclaimed, "Eh? Birthday?!"

Kaho blinked once and realized that Sakura had no idea what was happening on the 13th of July. "Did he not tell you?"

"No! It never came up. Is that true?" Sakura was not doing anything to hide her surprise.

"It is."

"Oh, so he's going home to celebrate it with his family? I guess that makes sense."

There was an underlying sadness in Sakura's voice that made Kaho pity her. It was completely unexpected. Before she could stop herself, she was already speaking. "I could tell them to move the celebration a week early. We'll be heading to Hong Kong tomorrow morning anyway."

"I don't want to steal him away if you've had everything planned, Kaho-san. I'm all right, really. I can see him when he gets back."

"Were you planning something special?" Kaho asked.

"Not much. My father, brother and some of my friends were coming. I just thought he might want to get to know them better. But since-"

"He'll be there," a new voice cut in.

"Eh? Fanren-san?" Sakura said in shock.

Kaho was equally surprised. She turned to her new companion. Fanren took a chair and sat beside her, close to Kaho's phone.

"Sorry," Fanren apologized. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. You were on loudspeaker and I overheard," she continued to explain. "Anyway, don't worry about next Sunday. He'll be there."

"Oh, no!" Sakura sounded flustered and embarrassed. "I don't want to intrude on your family celebration and-"

"Then what if we join him?" Fanren cut her off.

"Join him?" both Kaho and Sakura said in confusion. Kaho guessed the look on her face was the same as what Sakura had on her's now.

"Wouldn't it be better if all the people he cared for were in one place?" Fanren said happily. There was a slightly malicious glint in Fanren's eyes. Kaho could practically see the cogs inside Fanren's brain thinking up several plots for that day.

There was a slight pause before they heard Sakura again. "I suppose." There was a bit of uncertainty in her answer. No doubt Sakura felt the mischievous aura rolling off Fanren from her end of the line.

"Then it's settled." Fanren sounded a little too excited. "I can't wait. I want to meet your brother and your father. I'm sure my sisters will feel the same way."

"I see," was all Sakura said. She was probably thinking of what horrifyingly embarrassing things could happen if everyone was found in the same place at the same time. Kaho's mind was similarly occupied.

"Leave everything to me, Sakura," Fanren said with a smile.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Main Dining Room  
**

**Li Main House  
**

**Central, Hong Kong Island  
**

**July 5, 2009**

**8:18 AM  
**

* * *

Xiao Lang strode confidently into the dining room. His mother was already there reading the company reports of the week. He arrived from Japan late last night and so now was the only time he saw his mother. He took his usual seat beside her.

"Good morning, Mother," he said as he poured himself a cup of brewed coffee.

Yelan flicked her gaze towards him and stared. She reached a hand and gently traced his right cheek. His purple bruise now faded into a greenish-yellow hue. It was healing well but it still stung some. "What happened to your face?"

"An acci-"

"Sakura's brother hit him," Fuutie answered cheerfully before Xiao Lang could finish. She and Feimei appeared and took their respective seats at the table. They greeted their mother and brother. While Xiao Lang looked a little annoyed at their intrusion, Yelan Li raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Why?" his mother asked him.

Xiao Lang answered immediately. "It wasn't-"

Feimei cut him off, however. "He caught them in the office doing some-"

"I can answer on my own, please," Xiao Lang interrupted. He didn't appreciate how his sisters were trying to control the conversation. The question had been directed at him.

"I'm sorry," Feimei apologized.

Yelan waited until they were both silent before speaking again. "What happened?"

Xiao Lang turned to her. "I met Sakura's brother. Let's just say that it wasn't a pleasant first meeting."

"You should have seen it mother! All the glaring!" Fuutie added excitedly as she spread butter over her toast.

Feimei nodded as she sipped her coffee. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

Xiao Lang had to stare at his sisters.

_How do they know?_

Fuutie continued on, oblivious to Xiao Lang's slowly increasing irritation. "We thought it was over when Touya Kinomoto moved away to join Sakura but he came back and hit Xiao Lang!"

"You could never prepare yourself for it," Feimei said in agreement. "OF course, since Xiao Lang has poor reflexes in the first place, dodging it was completely out of the question."

"His arm just snaked out without warning!" Fuutie did a weird motion with her hand.

Feimei was nodding at her sister's description. "He must have some boxing or at least muai thai training, that man."

"Can you imagine how his muscles would ripple at that action?" Fuutie asked her sister with a laugh.

Feimei looked thoughtful for a second but agreed with Fuutie's assessment. "Oh, yes. He does look wonderfully built."

Yelan listened to her daughters in amusement while Xiao Lang stared at them in bemusement. His sisters were acting as if they knew everything that happened. It dawned on him immediately.

"You have surveillance video," he said with an accusing tone. Xiao Lang was a bit miffed at how his sisters conveniently forgot just who he was. They had always listened to him before.

Feimei waved his accusation away. "Oh, don't worry, Xiao Lang. It was only after you grabbed him. The surveillance was switched off in the evening."

"There's nothing to fear, Xiao Lang," Fuutie said with a grin. "You are the only person in this house who has seen Sakura's naked body."

Xiao Lang choked on his coffee. He coughed a few times as his coffee went down the wrong pipe. "I didn't- No! We didn't-" He was racking his brains thinking of a proper answer.

"Xiao Lang?" his mother asked in concern.

His face was flushed as he turned to his mother. There was no derision in her voice but Xiao Lang still felt that he had to explain himself. "We just… we just had dinner and then talked. That was it."

"Just dinner?" Fuutie asked dubiously.

"And talked?" Feimei said in exactly the same tone as Fuutie's.

"Yes!" Xiao Lang replied.

Fuutie looked thoughtful. "Oh? Did she already have that hickey on her neck when she came to you?"

Xiao Lang groaned. What else could he say to them?

_Don't go there when Mother is right in front of us. _

Feimei let out a little laugh. "Goodness, Xiao Lang. The camera was meters away but that mark took up her entire neck."

"Please stop," he begged them.

"Then don't hold out on us," Feimei said with a frown. "We can get out information some other way but we want to hear from you."

Xiao Lang gritted his teeth. "Just the thought of a leisurely conversation about me sleeping with a woman in front of our mother is mortifying."

The Li sisters burst into laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes, Feimei commented, "Xiao Lang is surprisingly innocent and pure!"

Yelan took a sip from her coffee watching her children with an amused twinkle in her eyes. Finally having her fill of a spluttering, distressed Xiao Lang, Yelan Li finally spoke. "Ladies, behave yourselves."

"Yes, mother," both women replied amidst suppressed giggles. Xiao Lang let out a sigh of relief. He gave his mother a grateful nod.

She gestured for Xiao Lang to come closer, a command Xiao Lang immediately obeyed. She looked over his injuries carefully. Green was a color that always suited Xiao Lang but in this case, it did not do his appearance any favors. "Her brother raised a hand against you?" she inquired softly.

"Well, yes," Xiao Lang replied with a nod. "Although Sakura and I weren't exactly…" He floundered for the proper word for a few seconds. "…wholesome at the time," he finally added.

Yelan smiled one of her rare smiles. "So you brought it on yourself?"

"In a way, yes," he conceded.

"Are you well? Do we need D. Ng to check up on you? You're not exactly the healthiest of individuals, Xiao Lang." Her caresses were oddly comforting.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm fine. Kaho accompanied me to the doctor as soon as it happened. It's healing well actually. I looked much worse two days ago."

"Very good," Yelan said with a satisfied smile.

Fuutie spoke as soon as Yelan let Xiao Lang go. "Mother, you don't know who Sakura really is!"

Yelan only raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Feimei followed up her sister's statement. "Sakura's the great-granddaughter of Masaki Amamiya."

Their mother looked at them in confusion. "Amamiya? Japan's Amamiyas?"

"Yes," both sisters answered

Yelan turned to Xiao Lang. "Did you know?"

"If I did, I would have avoided such an episode," he replied dryly.

"They've hidden it from everyone, Mother. Her brother has been representing the Amamiyas during our meetings. They totally surprised us," Fuutie told her.

Yelan looked deep in thought. When she spoke again, her words were directed at Xiao Lang. "Are you up for it?"

Xiao Lang frowned, not really understanding what his mother was saying. "What?"

"Having such powerful relatives can only spell trouble for you, Xiao Lang. They are very much like us. They will be cautious just like us," Yelan explained.

He nodded at his mother words. "Her brother accused me of trying to use Sakura to get good business connections with the Amamiyas."

Yelan smiled in understanding. "Try not to be too angry. Her brother must care for Sakura a great deal."

Xiao Lang scowled. "Indeed. If only you knew how aggravating it is listening to how well Sakura thinks of him."

"Jealous?" Yelan teased.

He let out an audible sigh. "Of course, mother. My automatic reaction to his name being mentioned is to scowl. I want her to think that _I'm_ the most perfect man she's ever met. Not her brother."

Yelan found the sight of her son sulking quite amusing. "Try to control yourself."

"I try, Mother," Xiao Lang answered.

Fuutie looked up from her meal as a thought struck her. "Xiao Lang, I just had the best idea." They all looked to Fuutie, wondering what she just thought up. "Why don't you just get Sakura pregnant?"

Xiao Lang gaped at his sister's audacious suggestion.

Feimei thought differently from her brother, however. "Oh, I agree. That's a wonderful plan."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Xiao Lang demanded.

"Sakura's family seems to be the conservative type. If you get her pregnant, they would demand you marry her." Fuutie's explanation did not sit well with Xiao Lang.

_That's something I'll never allow. _

"That line of thinking is wrong," he answered immediately.

Fuutie pouted like a child deprived of her toy. "But Xiao Lang, I want to see what a mix of you and Sakura would make. I want to make baby clothes!"

"That is completely off-tangent." Xiao Lang expected his sister wanted something stupid like that. He glared at Fuutie. "I don't want Sakura to regret choosing me. I don't want her to feel forced to be with me."

_If she chooses me, I would rather she choose it for herself, not because someone told her to._

Fuutie met Xiao Lang's glare head on. After a few seconds, she conceded defeat. "How I wish my fiancé thought of me like that."

"You were baiting me again!" Xiao Lang ground out.

His sister shrugged. "I was half-serious, really."

Yelan had watched Xiao Lang's reaction carefully. The bickering went on for a few minutes, neither one giving in to the other. "I am content," she declared after a moment of silence had fallen across the table. Xiao Lang only frowned at her as he met his mother's gaze. "If your feelings for her are like that then I won't say a thing. You'd do well to treasure her, Xiao Lang."

"I will, Mother," he reassured her.

She smiled at him once more. "Although I do not agree with Fuutie's methods, I am very much in favour of a grandchild from you in the future."

Xiao Lang had to blush at his mother's request. "I want to introduce her to you."

Yelan gave him a knowing smile. "Really?"

"Formally," he added.

"I see."

The sisters looked on, puzzled at what had just happened. They instinctively knew that something happened and they did not know a thing about it.

Xiao Lang only ignored their curious glances. "May introduce her during the Amamiya soiree?"

Yelan nodded. "I will keep my schedule free."

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Wei walked in after knowing loudly at the door. He walked in slowly and moved to Xiao Lang's side. "Sir Xiao Lang."

"Good morning, Wei," Xiao Lang greeted.

Wei acknowledged the greeting with a nod. "The Elders would like to speak with you."

Xiao Lang stared at him for almost a minute. "I understand," he answered finally.

"They request your presence in two hours."

_What do they want now?_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Table in the patio  
**

**Wonderland Restaurant  
**

**Tomoeda, Japan  
**

**July 5, 2009**

**10:30 PM  
**

* * *

The brunch date was supposedly for Sakura and Tomoyo so Sakura was a bit surprised that Eriol was at the table with them. She had no problems with Eriol but Sakura felt a little embarrassed being around him. She knew that he was reporting everything he saw to either Kaho or Syaoran's sisters. She walked towards them slowly, returning the wave Tomoyo gave her. The date was supposed to be so she could discuss what she could give Syaoran for his birthday. After she ended the call with Kaho last night, she immediately asked her cousin for help. Thus their impromptu date today. Last she remembered, Eriol had not been invited. Her suspicions were once again aroused.

_Are these guys closer than I originally thought?_

She brushed such thoughts aside as she reached them. As soon as she sat down, she turned to Eriol.

"Why is Eriol-san here?" she asked politely.

It was a Sunday today. She had expected him to be resting from work.

Eriol only shrugged. "I thought it was interesting."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a strategy meeting right?" he answered with a smile.

"A strategy meeting?" she repeated.

He raised his hand and signaled a waiter to come over. He turned back to her and replied, "For Xiao Lang's birthday."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. She turned to her cousin who gave her a sheepish grin. "It slipped. I was excited, sorry. The thought of you two in yukatas got me good and I just had to follow through."

It was clothes again and Sakura only shook her head slowly. They gave their orders to the waiter who came to attend to them. As soon as they were left alone to each other, Eriol leaned in towards Sakura.

"What are your plans?"

She blinked once. Were they expecting something grand? "Nothing really. Everyone I know will be there so my friends suggested he join us." Sakura realized then that it was the Lis she was talking about. These people never did simple. They went extravagant and over the top.

Sakura had expected him to be disappointed but he shocked her when clapped his hands in delight. "Excellent!" He hastily brought out his phone. "The Li sisters say that they are willing to donate 10 million yen to this cause."

"This cause?" Tomoyo asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. Actually, they allocated half of it to buy and install surveillance equipment all over the venue. "

"What?!" Sakura almost shouted.

The people around them turned to their table at the sudden exclamation. Sakura gave an apologetic bow.

"Surveillance equipment?" Sakura hissed.

Tomoyo was only giggling by her side.

"Yes. Surveillance equipment. They wanted to watch Xiao Lang's reaction to whatever gift you'd be giving him," Eriol said pleasantly. "And maybe catch you two being lovey-dovey. And then listen in on your conversations. And then try to find something to tease Xiao Lang about in the morning. They serve a lot of purposes."

It didn't occur to him that what he was proposing was very creepy and stalker-esque on so many levels. Sakura wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought of people watching how she interacted with Syaoran. She made a mental note to scan the shrine and look for the blind spots of those cameras.

"Okay," she answered simply, hoping her voice did not betray what she was planning. Sakura chanced a glance at Tomoyo and knew that she saw right through her. Tomoyo didn't say anything and Sakura took it that her cousin would help her out. Sakura weighed heavier than the Li sisters with Tomoyo, after all. She turned her attention back to the conversation, thinking of a way to escape the Li sisters' idea of a good time.

Sensing her distress, Eriol tried to reassure her. "You don't have to worry about the preparations or anything. If you're there, Sakura, he'd be ecstatic."

That wasn't what she was worrying about. Still, grateful for his reassurance, Sakura smiled in response.

"So what's the plan? What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Plan?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes. I'm all ears. Please make it as detailed as possible. The only reason they allowed me to stay here in Japan for the weekend was so I could get all the details for next Sunday."

Sakura's eyebrows came together slightly. "I was just going to invite him to see the night markets. If he wanted, we could also watch the fireworks together. I didn't plan anything grand."

"What's your present?" he leaned in and asked.

_Big problem number one._

That had been Sakura's reason for calling Tomoyo out. She had absolutely no idea of what to give him. She had been up all night trying to think of possible gifts but they all seemed useless to him. Not surprising given he could buy anything he wanted. Well, not him exactly. She assumed his sisters would be the one who did that. She couldn't match anything they gave him. Sakura was absolutely stumped.

"Uhm…" she started to answer.

Eriol gave her a knowing smile. "Having a hard time choosing?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, Syaoran already has everything so…"

"Why not give him your body?" Eriol suggested nonchalantly.

Her head felt like it just exploded. It was such a casual remark but it was just so embarrassing. It was fine it was Tomoyo but Sakura didn't know Eriol that well yet and hearing him say something like that made her feel like digging a hole and burying herself in it. She was spluttering like a fish out of water when Tomoyo sent a glare towards Eriol.

"You give such worthless suggestions like that again and I'll feed you to her brother!" she said darkly.

Eriol straightened himself in his chair. "That's the scariest threat you've ever made."

"I know. Touya is my trump card," Tomoyo added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not make him something then?" Eriol piped up immediately.

The idea didn't seem too bad to Sakura. "Make him something?" she asked.

_What can I make him that he would use? He would already have everything._

Eriol nodded. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy. If it's made by you then it'll be one of a kind. You said he had everything, yes? Well, he's never had anything made by your hands. If you give him something like that, Xiao Lang would entomb it in a shrine and worship it for the rest of his life," he said with a laugh.

Sakura could not help but smile at what he just said.

Tomoyo regarded Eriol with an appraising stare. "Not a bad suggestion. Now I don't regret inviting you here." Eriol was about to answer when a thought struck her. She turned to Sakura and said, "A yukata!" She was trying hard not to squeal at her stroke of genius.

"What?" both Eriol and Sakura asked.

Her cousin rolled her eyes at how slow her companions were on the pick-up. "You're going to the night markets right? Make him a yukata and a haori."

_That's an ambitious project!_

It was a great idea, Sakura had to admit. However, she had no confidence in her seamstress skills. "I like it but I'm not so sure. Can I do it? Will I finish in time? I don't even know his measurements, Tomoyo. If we ask for them, won't he be curious?"

"I know the perfect go-to-person," Eriol declared happily.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said with a laugh.

Sakura gave up trying to guess what they were doing and simply watched as Eriol took out his phone and made a call. He spoke a few seconds later.

"Yu," he greeted the person on the other line.

_Ah! Yu is the person who makes Syaoran's clothes._

They all heard Yu's voice blast out of Eriol's phone. "Eriol! How nice to hear from you. Need another outfit for Xiao Lang? I have a few ready for pick-up right here. Can you convince Xiao Lang to wear my new I'm-so-rich-I'm-just-cruising-the-Aegean-sea-in-my -yacht look? Fuutie would definitely approve of it. He would be the perfect vision of windblown and sexy. I'm sure that even his very cute girlfriend wouldn't be able to stop herself from jumping him."

Sakura didn't think it would be possible to become even redder than she had been at Eriol's first suggestion of a possible gift. She was so very wrong. She couldn't even think with all the blood rushing to her head. Tomoyo only gave an exhausted sigh at Eriol and Yu's antics.

Eriol tried to hold back the bark of laughter that threatened to escape. "You're on speakerphone, Yu. I'm with Tomoyo Daidouji and Xiao Lang's girlfriend right now."

"Sakura's with you?" they heard Yu say in mild surprise. He dispersed it with a hearty laugh. "I was joking, my dear Sakura. I couldn't help it."

"I'm all right, Yu-san," Sakura said as soon as she managed coherent thought once again.

"Anyway, good morning, girls! What can I help you with? A new dress? I knew you were interested in some of the clothes I made, Sakura. I could see how your eyes lit up as they walked down the runway! I have this beautiful aquamarine dress I've just designed. You'll love it. Oh, yes! Your matching clothes for your friend's wedding are going great! You and Xiao Lang will be the center of attention for sure. They'll forget that you guys aren't the bide and groom with how wonderful you two would green we chose is absolutely-"

"Are you up for a week long break?" Eriol stopped the flow of Yu's words. Had he not done so, Sakura had the feeling she'd be hearing more and more of Yu's voice than they actually had time for.

"A break?" he queried. Sakura knew he was pouting after being interrupted by Eriol. Yu and Fuutie were frighteningly similar in some respects.

"It's to help Sakura," Eriol replied.

Yu's voice was filled with excitement. "For Sakura? Anything for my future endorser."

"Excellent. Then I'll ask someone to drop of a ticket at your atelier. Just follow the people who will come fetch you, all right?"

"This sounds like a surprise!" Yu said with uninhibited enthusiasm.

"True that. We're helping Sakura make a surprise gift for Xiao Lang's birthday."

"Sounds exciting. I want to help. It's clothes, isn't it?"

"You're the only one we can turn to," Eriol said dramatically.

Yu laughed on the other line. "But of course. I'll be there as soon as I finish things here."

"We'll be waiting." Eriol snapped his phone shut and looked up to meet the eyes of the beautiful ladies he was with.

Both ladies were smiling. "Well, isn't someone's useful?" Tomoyo teased.

Eriol only shrugged. "I try."

Sakura watched her cousin and Eriol interact. She sensed an underlying something between Eriol and Tomoyo. Before she could stop herself, she already burst out the question that was plaguing her. "Ah… are you guys dating or something?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Tomoyo spoke. "What? Did you say something?"

_That was a clear brush-off. Something is up with these two._

"Nothing," Sakura said simply. Before Tomoyo could ask her anything else, she was saved by the appearance of the waiter with their food.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Personal meeting room of the Elders  
**

**Li Industries Building  
**

**Central, Hog Kong Island  
**

**July 5, 2009**

**10:45 AM  
**

* * *

It had been quite a while since he had been in this meeting room. Everything was the same as he remembered. The chairs were the same. The positions of the tables were the same. Xiao Lang bet even the specks of dust that the help usually missed were still the same. Still, even if that was so, the room could not be any different from when he had been here before. The greatest change that happened was with Xiao Lang. When he entered here before, his head was always bowed down in deference. Now, his head was held high as he walked into the room. The Elders were waiting for him, like always. Their last meeting had not been the best – it was the worst, actually. Xiao Lang had gotten off relatively light despite his insolence. He knew about the rumors they spread about him. He had laughed out loud when Eriol had informed him. They could only do such disgusting things.

When he met them last, he had been surrounded by their hateful glances. As he got close, he noticed that all the hate that showed on their faces had transformed into something else. Some looked smug, some looked satisfied and some looked very happy. Xiao Lang had to wonder at the change.

"Xiao Lang, good morning," the Seventh Elder greeted.

_Greeting me first? They must be in a wonderful mood._

It was always Xiao Lang who acknowledged them first. To have them greet him first took him completely by surprise. Something good must have happened.

"Good morning, Elders," he said with a bow. He then took the seat in front of them.

"We've received very good news today."

"I'm glad," he said simply. He didn't care truthfully. But if they had bothered to summon him, it must have something to do with him.

The Fifth Elder smiled at him. "Xiao Lang, stop being so modest."

"You've done a great job!" added the Second Elder.

"And to think you kept us in the dark about it, too," said the Fourth Elder.

The Third Elder spoke next. "Great acting skills as well."

"We should not have doubted you," said the Eight Elder.

Nothing that the Elders were saying made sense to Xiao Lang. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Elders."

The Third Elder gave out a hearty laugh. The sound was not pleasant. "I am talking about your Amamiya lover."

_I understand. So it's about Sakura._

Xiao Lang was stone faced. He finally understood what they were talking about earlier. He also knew why they were in such a good mood. He glared at the one who just spoke. "I do not have an Amamiya lover. The woman I love is named Sakura Kinomoto," he clarified.

Some of the smiles on the Elder's faces fell a few millimetres. "Don't try to hide it, Xiao Lang," one of them said.

The Fifth Elder spoke. "We know of her relationship with Masaki Amamiya."

It was only a matter of time before they knew of something like that. And it would not take them long to find a way to take advantage of her.

"We were trying to look for a good match for you but you went and found yourself the best match possible."

"We approve whole-heartedly. Once we gain ties with the Amamiyas, our power and influence will spread throughout Japan and Hong Kong."

"We are very pleased."

Xiao Lang fought to keep his composure. The way they thought of Sakura as some tool to further the Li's power and influence made him see red. He took a deep, steadying breath before speaking. "I think you're misunderstanding something here," he ground out. "I did not choose to be with her because she is an Amamiya. I had no knowledge of her heritage when I made those declarations in front of you."

The Seventh Elder chuckled. "Come now, Xiao Lang-"

"No, you come now," Xiao Lang said angrily. "It angers me that you think I'm with her only to gain her ties to the Amamiyas. Do you think me that heartless a monster? Your perfect puppet molded from scratch?"

The smiles disappeared from their faces at Xiao Lang's declarations. "Xiao Lang, we do not like your tone," scolded the Ninth Elder.

"Your respect and reverence are lacking!" shouted the Sixth Elder.

Xiao Lang ignored their admonishments. "Then don't speak of my feelings so lightly," he countered heatedly. He stood up from his chair and glared at them all. "I will never allow you to use her for your own personal gain."

_None of you ever really change._

"What are you saying, Xiao Lang?" The First Elder queried.

"I am saying that our original agreement is still in effect, Honourable Elders." His voice was mocking once more.

"Agreement?" some of them said together.

_You are all so old your memories are failing you._

He decided to refresh their memories. "In exchange for me continuing to be the heir, you will not lay a finger on her."

"Xiao Lang-"

"I mean it," he said with finality.

"How bold you've become," The Fourth Elder said with a sneer.

Xiao Lang only raised his head haughtily. "You insulted her countless times and now you want to use her like a rag which you can throw away after it becomes dirty? Don't think for one second that I'll just sit and watch as you do what you will with her."

"It seems your insolence knows no bounds," the Second Elder remarked.

The remark fell on deaf ears. Nothing they said could touch Xiao Lang anymore. "You pushed me to be insolent. I will allow you to do anything you want. I'll even follow you. But the moment you lay your filthy hands on her, expect my retribution." He stared them down angrily. "I will protect her from anyone who tries to hurt or use her."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Meeting room closest to Touya Kiomoto's office  
**

**Amamiya Headquarters  
**

**Tokyo, Japan  
**

**July 6, 2009**

**11:34 PM  
**

* * *

"That should be everything." Touya closed the last folder they ran through for their meeting today. "The Amamiyas are good to go."

"I see, that's good," Kaho replied.

The air around them was suffocating. Touya had still not forgiven her for her deception. She could not blame him, of course. He was very protective of Sakura. He didn't know Xiao Lang the way she knew him so it was only natural that he doubted Xiao Lang's feelings for Sakura. Xiao Lang had told Kaho that Masaki Amamiya had approved of the match. With such an ally on Xiao Lang side, Touya's frustration must have increased tenfold. He barely met Kaho's gaze during their entire meeting. Touya had been cold and business-like the entire time. He was a complete stranger to Kaho. She didn't like it.

"In addition, Masaki-sama summons Xiao Lang Li to a meeting in his office here on 9th of July at exactly 9:00 AM."

Kaho nodded at that. "I shall pass the message along."

Throwing another glance at all the files strewn in front of him, Touya gave a nod of approval. "That should be everything." He met her gaze "The Amamiyas will see the Lis in a few days days."

Unable to endure such treatment any longer, Kaho decided to broach the forbidden topic. "It seems you're still angry."

"Please refrain from deviating from our current topic. We have to arrange for the invitations of-"

"I want to talk," Kaho said a little forcefully. Had she not done so, Touya would have continued to evade the issue.

Touya looked away with a sigh. "I'd rather not."

Kaho's eyebrows came together. "You can be surprisingly childish."

He only shrugged. "Well, I'm much younger than you are. How should I know how adults think?"

"And surprisingly petty as well," she added.

"It goes with my childish nature," he retorted.

It was Kaho's turn to sigh. "I am trying to apologize."

Touya turned back to her. His brows in an angry line. "And I am trying to change the subject. I can't accept your apology right now."

"I know that you are angry-"

He snorted. "Try the superlative."

Kaho rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're furious at me for not saying anything. I didn't-"

Touya shoved a heavy manila envelope her way. "May you please look through this now? It's an important document that-"

Having had enough, Kaho slammed the envelope down on the table. The glasses that were situated on the table rattled at the violent action. For the first time since she met him, Kaho glared at the man in front of her. "Touya Kinomoto," she said his name threateningly. "I will say my piece now and you will listen."

Taken completely by surprise at Kaho's words, Touya could only nod. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good," Kaho said approvingly. Her face softened. "I am sorry for hiding it from you. I know you feel betrayed. I want you to know that I did what I did to stand by what I believed in."

"And that is?" he asked cautiously.

Touya icy façade was finally starting to melt and that made Kaho happy. "Sakura being an Amamiya has nothing to do with the feelings Xiao Lang has for her."

The incredulity he felt was so plain on his face.

Kaho had to frown at that look that crossed his face. She continued nonetheless. "As you may have noticed, I did not tell Xiao Lang anything about your relations to her." Touya stuck out his lower lip, an action that was so like Ling's. He looked so much like a moping child that Kaho had to stop herself from smiling. "Xiao Lang saw her as herself and she saw Xiao Lang as himself. I know you find it hard to believe given the ideas you have of people like us but know that there are exceptions. If you knew everything about Xiao Lang then you would surely approve of him."

"I doubt that," he said automatically.

Frustration was slowly building up inside Kaho. It was like Touya was purposely hardening his heart. "You are blinding yourself to his merits because of your preconceptions about him and towards men who are in love with Sakura in general." He glared at her when he heard her last statement and Kaho knew she stuck a nerve. She continued on, completely unafraid. "You can keep silent but I can read you. I applaud you looking out for your sister. I am very much impressed. However," she emphasized her last word. She met his glare head-on. "The moment you try to sabotage their relationship because of your stupid prejudices then I will oppose you."

The silence that continued was thicker than any they experienced before. It was Touya who looked away first. "I won't do anything like that," he said in a low voice. Kaho's angry countenance crumbled to pieces. "I won't hurt my sister like that. She likes him. I'll wait for him to make a mistake before doing anything."

"He won't make mistakes," Kaho answered with certainty.

Touya only looked out the window, refusing to answer.

"Do you doubt his ability to make Sakura happy?" she asked.

He did not bother to acknowledge her question. He merely stood up and started to fix the files he had brought with him.

Kaho put her hand on top of the folder he was clearing out, effectively grabbing his attention. "Answer me," she ordered. "I'm asking you a serious question."

Touya let out an exhausted sigh. "…No" he answered finally.

It was so low that Kaho doubted she actually heard him answer. "What did you say?"

"He's doing a fair job so far," he said a little louder.

That just puzzled Kaho even more. "Then why can't you like him? Why don't you even try?" Her voice was almost pleading.

"I can't like people like him."

Kaho found herself even more confused. "What are you-"

Touya slammed his fist on the table, rattling the things on top of it even harder than when Kaho did it. When he spoke, his voice was filled with rage. "How can you like someone who you know intends to take away something that's important to you?"

"That's-"

Kaho couldn't really say anything to that. She simply watched as Touya stood up and left the room.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Table near the entrance  
**

**Cat's Tail Cafe  
**

**Tomoeda, Japan  
**

**July 7, 2009**

**12:56 PM**

* * *

Yu had arrived the same day they called him. He had immediately gone to Sakura's house to help out with their project. She had asked that she do all the work. All Yu did was teach and guide her. Sakura was at work now so Yu had nothing to do. He had met up with Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a little angry that Sakura took on all the work herself but she respected Sakura's wishes. Eriol had stayed behind despite his duty to return to Hong Kong, giving some vague excuse that barely convinced Xiao Lang. They were eating lunch, both Eriol and Tomoyo eager to hear updates on Sakura's labor of love.

"How are things?" Eriol asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Awful," was all Yu said before stuffing his face with pot-au-feu.

Eriol chuckled while Tomoyo looked concerned. She put down her juice and spoke. "She's that bad at sewing? Do you need my help? I know she wanted to do it on her own but-"

"What?" Yu asked in confusion. A second passed before he understood what Tomoyo was referring to. "Oh! Sakura's work you mean?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes in impatience. "Yes. What else would I refer to?"

Yu laughed. "'Things' can pertain to a lot of things."

"Well?" Tomoyo prompted.

"With regards to the gift, Sakura's struggling but she's doing fine. She's determined to finish it. We've had a few… uh… mishaps."

"Is she all right?" Eriol asked, concerned.

"Minor cuts. My scissors are sharp," Yu said with a shrug. "But we're doing well. The haori is done and I'm really proud of it. It doesn't look like it was made by a beginner."

"I'm glad," Tomoyo said in relief.

"Maybe I should ask her to be my apprentice," Yu said thoughtfully.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at the thought. "I doubt Tomoyo or Fuutie would agree."

"Well said," Tomoyo replied.

Yu laughed again. "That's true of course."

Something still puzzled Eriol. "If Sakura's doing great, what did you mean when you said awful before?"

"Touya Kinomoto." Yu said it the way one would say the bubonic plague or Hitler. It told his companions just how he felt about the man.

"I understand," Tomoyo said sympathetically.

Yu leaned back on his chair. "I will say that though he is one of the most gorgeous men I have ever had the opportunity of meeting," he turned to Eriol, "A very close second to Xiao Lang of course," he continued. "He can be quite terrifying. Does he know that each time he glares, a little angel dies off from the world?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Does he know what Sakura's making?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course. Never underestimate Touya's ability to perceive _anything_."

If it came from Tomoyo, there was sure to be a shred of truth to it. However, this was not consistent with how events had played out. If his perception is so good, he should have known about the couple in question. "Then how did he not know about Sakura and Xiao Lang?"

Tomoyo turned to him and smiled. "I don't think he didn't know. I bet he knew Sakura was seeing someone but he didn't know who. I'm guessing he was waiting for Sakura to go to him. He was just unlucky that work with the Amamiyas took up most of his time. Had that not been the case, he would have caught on in a heartbeat."

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, though deadly, his glare is very dashing, I must say," Yu commented.

The way Yu was talking, it sounded as if some of the glares were directed at him. You only ever feel the full effect of that glare if it was directed towards you. "Shouldn't he be glaring at the yukata? I'm surprised it hasn't spontaneously combusted with all the glares he sent its way," Tomoyo remarked.

"He does glare at it every now and then but most of the glares are directed at me."

"What?" That statement surprised Eriol.

"What did you do?" Tomoyo asked.

Yu let out an exhausted sigh before replying. "He must have noticed how I become a man whenever I'm around Sakura."

Tomoyo choked on her juice.

Eriol stared at Yu as if he was an alien from space. "You better not let Xiao Lang hear you say that."

Yu put his hand on top of his heart. "Eriol, the stirrings I thought I could never feel for a woman are there whenever I see her slaving over the sewing machine or fixing a loose stich. I want a cute girlfriend who makes me clothes, too!"

"Stay with the guys, all right? I won't be able to stop Xiao Lang if he decides to dispose of you," Eriol said. "He'd know immediately if he saw you with Sakura."

Yu looked as he was struck with such strong emotions. Eriol knew him long enough to know he was just being dramatic. Tomoyo didn't seem pleased at what she was seeing. "I can't help it if she's so cute. Why is Xiao Lang the luckiest person on this planet? He's already super handsome, super rich and super talented. Why must he have the cutest girlfriend in the world, too?"

Eriol looked seriously at him. "Because all he had came at a very steep price."

"Appealing to my guilty conscience now?" Yu asked.

"Maybe," Eriol said with a shrug.

"Relax. I won't steal her away," Yu reassured them.

Eriol was still sceptical. "Oh really?"

Yu nodded once. "As much as I like her, I'm not confident I could actually get it up when the time comes, you know? She's still a girl after all. I doubt I'd be aroused by full breasts when all this time, I've been drooling over muscled pectorals."

Eriol had to massage his temples. "You had better be glad Xiao Lang isn't here right now."

Tomoyo finally broke her silence. She had her salad fork in a death grip. "Yu, don't even go there. I am resisting the temptation to pluck your eyes out with my fork."

"Kidding!" Yu immediately tried to calm her down.

Eriol reached out and placed his hand on top of Tomoyo's. He could feel her straining to control her primal urges. "Calm down and drop the fork, Tomoyo."

It took almost a minute before she dropped it with a loud clang.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yu spoke. "She really loves Xiao Lang. You can see it in her eyes as she works. I doubt anyone could steal her away."

"Is that your true assessment?" Eriol asked.

Yu nodded once. "Yes. And also, I think Xiao Lang deserves his own happiness. He's lucky the fates decided to give him Sakura."

"What else?" There was something else Yu was hiding.

Yu laughed at Eriol. He had seen right through him. "I want to live to a nice, ripe old age, Eriol. If I try to steal her away, I have a feeling my bloated body parts will be drifting to different countries in Asia very soon."

"I'll help him do it, too," Tomoyo threatened.

"As will I, I'm afraid," added Eriol.

Yu laughed out loud. "Okay, I'm convinced. I'm sticking with guys through and through."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang's home office  
**

**Fujiwara Estate  
**

**Kanda-cho, Japan  
**

**July 7, 2009**

**7:44 PM  
**

* * *

"Can you run that by me again?" Xiao Lang had a hard time keeping the frustration out of his voice.

The person on the other line was the woman he thought of right before he slept and the first he thought of when he woke up. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I can't meet you anytime this week. I have to do something after work for the next few days."

Xiao Lang scratched his head in irritation. He knew he sounded like a whining child but he did nothing to rectify it. "Sakura, I've hardly seen you in weeks. I only saw you thrice last week. I'll finally be back in Japan in two days and I can't see you for how many more days?"

_I'm disgusted at how needy and clingy I'm being but I don't care. _

"I'm sorry." She sounded very apologetic. He felt his heart clench at the sound of her voice. She really had him wrapped around her finger. "It's really, really important."

As much as he wanted to tell her just to drop everything and let him handle it, he would feel awful if he did so. He always wanted to consider how she felt about things. He slumped down to a chair, exhausted.

_I want to see you so badly._

"Will you still be going to work?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Sakura had been waiting for his reply.

"I will."

He sighed in resignation. There wasn't much he could do with the circumstances. He thought for a second and smiled as he thought of the best compensation. "I shall agree if you promise not to push me away when we meet again."

"Why would I push you away?" she asked in confusion.

He smiled slyly. "Because I intend to kiss you very long and very deeply in full view of your colleagues, your students and all the parents that come by your classroom."

There was the sound of something falling from the other line and Xiao Lang had to smile at her reaction. She must have toppled something over in her surprise. "That's-" she started to say.

"We're finally together but I am always deprived of your company," he complained.

Sakura remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

Hearing her sound like that made Xiao Lang want to take a plane and hold her. He resisted the urge to end the call and ask Wei to book him a plane going back. "How long will you be occupied?"

"Until next week," she replied.

Xiao Lang nodded. "I understand."

"You'll still come and bring Ling to school, right? And you'll come pick him up right after?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's the only time I can see you so…" She sounded embarrassed and Xiao Lang was willing to bet her face would have that beautiful dusting of red that he enjoyed seeing. He fisted his hands and kept them at his side.

_Control yourself, Xiao Lang Li. You can't just leave here and go to her._

"I will be there," he reassured her.

"Uhm… uh…that kiss…" She was hesitant to broach the topic.

Xiao Lang laughed and decided to let it go. "A small peck on the cheek will be enough."

"Are you angry at me?" she asked.

_That's something that would never happen._

"No, of course not. I just miss you is all," he answered honestly.

"I miss you, too."

He heard the smile in her voice and it made him feel infinitely better. "Can I upgrade my kiss to a peck on the lips?"

Sakura laughed that laugh of hers and Xiao Lang knew he was gone. The sound was doing strange things to his body. If he wasn't the prideful man that he was, he would have recorded that sound and listened to it until he went mad.

"Maybe" she said finally. There were rustling sounds from the other line. He heard her muffled voice and waited for her to speak. "Sorry, I have to go," she told him after a while.

_Three guesses on who decided to interrupt our conversation._

"Your brother," he stated.

"Yeah, I need to help him with something."

Xiao Lang knew it was futile to resist. Her brother was not considerate when it came to their relationship. "Best be off then."

"Bye, I love you."

She ended the call and Xiao Lang was left staring at his phone.

_I love you._

She said it so naturally that it took him by surprise. It was only the second time she said it, so Xiao Lang was still not immune to its effects. It was only three words but the effect it had on him was profound. All of a sudden it didn't matter that he did not see her for so many days. Just the knowledge that she loved him, and that she was willing to voice it out was enough to make it up to him. He leaned back on his chair, a smile painted on his face.

Kaho walked into his office. She had waited for him to finish his call before entering. "Good news?"

Unaware that he had been smiling while staring into space, Xiao Lang answered her normally. "No, I won't be able to see her in the evenings for the next few days."

He watched as Kaho's eyebrows rose a few millimetres. "I see. Why the happy look on your face?"

Xiao Lang's smile fell. "Nothing," he said hastily.

Kaho gave him a knowing smile. "I spoke with Touya recently." Xiao Lang only nodded at that. "He asked me to pass on a message. Or a subpoena," she said with a wry smile. "Something to that effect."

"A message?" he asked.

"Yes."

Xiao Lang let out another sigh. He doubted it was anything good. "Let's hear it."

She flashed him an apologetic smile before speaking. "Xiao Lang Li, Masaki Amamiya summons you to a meeting on the 9th of July 9:00 AM at Masaki Amamiya's office."

"…What?"

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **If you've noticed, I've put in some parts of the manga/anime that I absolutely adored. Nanase Ohkawa-san, you're the best! Anyway, I'm resting now. My knuckles are hurting after all that typing. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	32. Gathering

**Author's note: **This chapter is for everyone who has been complaining about the lack of Sakura-Syaoran moments in the last chapter. One big serving of fluff for everyone. XD

Uhm… I was high on cheese and soda and high-sodium, high trans-fat peanuts when I wrote some parts so they may seem… uh… like complete crack? With no point whatsoever? Yeah. Something like that. To me anyway. But still, I hope you enjoy. XD

Also, I think I got my dates all wrong last chapter. I'll correct them when I have time. I have just enough time to reply to reviews and update the chapter. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. I love you all. Mwah! ^o^

As for the reviews:

**To Anony: **No, Touya and Kaho aren't okay… yet. This chapter willhopefully ease your worries. But not by much. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**To Littlepuppylost: **Here's the latest update, I hope you enjoy. It's basically chaos all around. Thank you for leaving a review.

**To xing414: **New chapter earlier than normal? Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy reading!

Now, on to the chapter! XD

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** No, I don't know her. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen her. But despite that, why does my heart race when I look at her?

**Full Summary: **Sakura lost her first love in a tragic accident three years ago. Syaoran's life was saved by a heart transplant operation three years ago. A chance meeting by a grave marks the beginning of a love that will heal her, and a love that will transform him. They say that there are two kinds of memories, memories of the mind and memories of the body. Will memories of a man's love remain in his heart even when it beats in another person's chest?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. If I owned it, I'd have enough funds for a PS4. Unfortunately, I'm still saving up until I have enough.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 32: Gathering**

**Open space near the kindergarten classrooms**

**Tomoeda Preparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**July 8, 2009**

**8:23 AM**

* * *

Even as she was greeting her students who were arriving, Sakura was keeping an eagle eye out for a particular pair. She was finding herself a little red that she was actually doing so but she shrugged it off. She hadn't seen Syaoran in days and she wanted to be close to him, even for just a second. He had called her days before and said he was arriving in Japan today. She had not received any calls from him after that. She was worried he might be angry at her. Part of her was lonely but part of her was grateful he didn't call. If she heard his voice again, she knew she'd only feel even more lonely. He had been right when he said that they were deprived of each other's company. She was missing him terribly but she knew she had to be strong. They'd spend Sunday evening together and she could not wait to give her gift.

Yu had been a strict but very good teacher. Sakura was glad this was so. It was probably the reason why the_ haori_ and _yukata_ were going along well. She had finished the _obi _first followed by the _haori_. She wasn't tooting her own horn but even she thought they were exceptional. She was almost halfway done with the _yukata_ and she knew she could make it just as good, if not better than the _haori_.

"Good morning, Sakura-oneechan!"

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Ling's familiar voice. She was disappointed when Ling rushed to her. The little boy was alone.

"Good morning!" she greeted him. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah," he answered with a pout. "Uncle Xiao Lang said that he has a really, really important meeting."

"Oh, I see."

Ling's pout transformed into a smile. "Ah! But he said to pass on something to Sakura-oneechan."

Sakura laughed at the expression on Ling's face. The boy looked so excited. "Oh? What is it?"

"You're too high, Sakura-oneechan!"

"All right." Sakura knelt so she was level with him.

Ling smiled and moved to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura laughed again. "Was that it?"

"Yeah!" Ling said happily.

_That's so cute._

"Then can you pass something back?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

Sakura leaned in and placed a kiss on the little boy's cheek.

"I'll pass it along, Sakura-oneechan."

Sakura fixed the stray strands of his hair. "Will your uncle be picking you up today?"

"No. Not today" he answered with another pout. "He promised he'll be here tomorrow."

_That's that, I guess._

She wanted to see him but she didn't want to interrupt his work. She knew he was busy but it was only lately that she really noticed just how much he did. Jetting between Hong Kong and Japan every few days must be tiring in addition to all the paperwork he usually did in a day. He makes sure never to show himself working but Sakura could see the signs of exhaustion on him everywhere. Sakura wouldn't put it past him to put off his work just to see her. She wanted to make it up to him on his birthday.

"That's good," she said finally.

Ling stared at the many plasters on Sakura's fingers. Battle scars, Yu had called them. "Sakura-oneechan is hurt?"

"Hm?"

He pointed to Sakura's fingers. Ling looked worried as he stared at them. "There are more than yesterday."

Sakura smiled to reassure him. "It's nothing."

Ling looked dubious but he merely nodded and said, "Okay."

"Let's go in?" Sakura offered her hand.

"Hai!" he answered as he took it.

_I guess I can wait until tomorrow. Come see me already, stupid Syaoran!_

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**En route to Masaki Amamiya's meeting room**

**Amamiya Headquarters**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**July 8, 2009**

**8:50 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang had forgone going to Sakura this morning so he was prepared for the meeting of his life. He didn't think that being high off of Sakura was actually a good thing for what was going to transpire next. He was actually grateful to the Elders. Having been under their sway and guidance for so long, he knew how to act in front of them. The people who he was meeting had great influence on what his life would be in the future. He had to be more respectful and deferential than he had been towards the Elders.

_I can't make a mistake in front of them._

He followed the person who had come to see fetch him at the lobby of the Amamiya Headquarters. The summon had said to come alone so Kaho and Eriol had gone to the temporary Li offices ahead of him. He was alone as he faced his newest quandary. His only consolation was that if he managed to get through this meeting, no one else could oppose his relationship with Sakura. Then again, things are always better said than done. They finally stopped in front of large, oak doors. Xiao Lang dry swallowed as the doors opened slowly. The employee moved to the side to give him room to walk. He straightened his back and walked inside with strong, confident strides. He stopped in front of the only chair in the room. He turned to face the people who summoned him.

There were four people in all. On the farthest left was Sakura's brother. Beside him sat an older version of Touya Kinomoto, his jet black hair the exact same shade as Touya's. He looked younger than Masaki Amamiya and Xiao Lang recognized him as Junichi Amamiya, the eldest son of Masaki Amamiya. The next person was the oldest looking of the four. He was also the most powerful. Masaki Amamiya looked at him with calculating eyes. The last person on the panel made Xiao Lang breathe a little easier. Sakura's father was also present. The tableaux was comical, really. Unfortunately, laughing was probably the last thing Xiao Lang should be doing. Their expressions were also in a gradient, changing from pleasant to downright angry. Sakura's father was smiling at him, his smile open and sincere. Masaki Amamiya had his poker face on. Junichi Amamiya had a slight frown. Touya Kinomoto's eyes were burning, his eyebrows drawn in an angry line. Xiao Lang could more or less gauge what they thought of him just by the expressions on their faces right now.

Xiao Lang bowed deeply. "Good morning," he greeted them.

"Sit," was all Masaki Amamiya said.

That was a sign that his inquisition had begun. Almost as soon as he sat down, Junichi Amamiya was already roaring like a fire-breathing dragon. "You're the dotard who's seeing my granddaughter?! How dare you!"

_It seems your resemblance to Touya Kinomoto's appearance is not the only thing you have in common._

"Junichi," Masaki Amamiya warned his son.

Junichi Amamiya stood down but he immediately reached for his phone, his fingers working furiously on the touch-screen.

The Amamiya Head's sigh was soft but still audible. He frowned as his eldest son worked. "Please stop trying to contact your secretary telling him to look for a hitman to do Xiao Lang in."

"Tch." Junichi dropped the phone but slid it towards Touya.

Just as Touya started to inch his hand towards his grandfather's phone, Masaki added, "Don't you dare continue from where Junichi left off, Touya."

Touya leaned back on chair with an angry huff. Xiao Lang felt the urge to laugh at the scolding Touya got but laughter was completely out of the question.

_It seems I know who my main detractors are._

Xiao Lang stiffened when he saw Junichi's eyes scan him from head to shiny, Italian leather shoes. His eyes then rested on his face. He gave a smirk and turned to his grandson. "Good hit, Touya. His bruise has healed but you can still see the damage if you look closely. I imagine it was an impressive one."

"I wanted it to be even more impressive," Touya replied.

"Touya…" Fujitaka said tiredly.

Junichi Amamiya shrugged. "Well, plenty more opportunities to do that. Don't be too disappointed, Touya."

"True," Touya said in agreement.

"Control yourselves boys," was all Masaki said.

Xiao Lang controlled the urge to smile as Masaki Amamiya referred to his son and his great-grandson as boys. Masaki and Fujitaka shook their heads slightly as Junichi and Touya shared an amused smile. Xiao Lang had never been in contact with Junichi Amamiya so seeing him completely determined to show his displeasure was a refreshing sight. Businessmen always hid how they thought of things so to have him so openly disagreeable made Xiao Lang realize that he truly cared for the matter at hand. It was too important to him that keeping up appearances no longer mattered. It made him think that Junichi Amamiya was a person who was worth meeting. Well, at least after Xiao Lang did his best to rise to his good graces.

_The men in front of me are real characters._

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked to his companions and spoke. "I honestly have no idea why I'm here, Masaki-san."

Junichi waved an impatient hand. "Quiet, Fujitaka. You're to bear witness."

Heaving a sigh, Fujitaka nodded once before turning to Xiao Lang with a smile. "Good morning, Syaoran."

Xiao Lang returned his smile in kind. Fujitaka's smile gave Xiao Lang a little courage. "Good morning, Sir."

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Junichi scolded.

The eldest of the four raised his hand as a signal for silence. Junichi nodded and relaxed in his chair. Xiao Lang met gazes with the Amamiya head. "It has come to everyone's attention that you are formally seeing Sakura as of 29 June 2009."

Xiao Lang gave a stiff nod. "In an official and formal capacity, yes."

Touya almost growled out his question. "How long have you been sneaking around?"

Fighting to keep his expression neutral despite the desire to narrow his eyes at being referred to as a thief in the night, Xiao Lang answered. "I first met her when I was here for a meeting. It was our first meeting with the Amamiyas. We visited someone in the Tomoda graveyard. I first met her there."

"And did she know who you were?" Touya asked his next question.

_So this is what it feels like to be on the stand for a hearing._

"She accidentally bumped into me but left immediately after during our first meeting. Our second meeting was merely coincidence. We met formally when she accompanied Tomoyo Daidouji in one of our Hong Kong meetings."

"We don't need him to explain all this, do we?" Fujitaka interrupted before Touya could continue his cross-examination.

"That's true. We have our ways," Junichi added. "As of the allegations brought about by Touya with regards to your true intentions towards Sakura, what do you have to say?"

"I deny all allegations," Xiao Lang answered. He remembered the things Touya Kinomoto said and it left his blood boiling. He kept his anger at bay.

"Of course, you would." Touya brushed off his reply.

Junichi seemed to agree with Touya. "I'm sure you'll be interested to know that we're having you investigated. We'll all keep our secrets now but believe me... The moment we find something we'll be making our move."

_No surprises there._

"I am very much aware of what you are capable of doing," Xiao Lang said simply. He refused to show weakness in front of them.

Masaki raised an eyebrow. "Then you know the consequences of being serious about her, don't you?"

"One wrong move and I'll face your wrath?" he said with a half-smile.

_I'm willing to go through hellfire to be with Sakura. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into._

The Amamiya head smiled in appreciation. "Very good. It seems you're marginally intelligent."

"Touya has told us about your unfortunate first meeting," Junichi declared.

"Not unfortunate enough," he heard Touya grumble.

"We have issues with regards to your proximity to her," Junichi continued as if nothing happened.

Fujitaka looked to his companions, a frown etched on his face. "Everyone, I think we're overstepping-"

"Shush, Fujitaka." Masaki tried to quiet Fujitaka. Sakura's father followed the command but his frown deepened.

Junichi repeated his words. "Again, we have an issue with your proximity to her."

"Proximity, Sir?" Xiao Lang asked, puzzled.

Touya ground his teeth together. "He means you groping Sakura under her shirt!" he almost shouted.

Junichi turned to Touya, his mouth agape. "He was what?!"

That statement was enough to transform the aura inside the room. If the room had been balanced with regards to him being liked or disliked when he first entered, the room was now irrevocably slipping towards dislike. He had to try and salvage the situation before it got any worse. "That was-"

"Silence! You have lost any right to speak!" Junichi shouted at him. His eyes were murderous.

_Did Sakura's father have to face this when he married Sakura's mother? He's an amazing man to finally be considered a part of their family._

Masaki Amamiya placed his hand on top of Junichi's trembling fist. "Junichi, control yourself."

"Can we move on?" Fujitaka spoke suddenly. Xiao Lang was grateful for him breaking the ice.

"Fukitaka?" Masaki asked.

"I have a feeling I would rather not continue this particular conversation," he replied with a slight frown.

_As do I. Please, listen to a reasonable man._

Xiao Lang breathed a little easier when he saw the Amamiya head nod. "Indeed."

The second eldest Amamiya didn't seem satisfied. "But-"

"We will address your concerns, Junichi," Masaki reassured the frustrated Amamiya.

It took a few moments for Sakura's grandfather to calm down. "I understand," he acquiesced.

"Touya, the folder," Masaki gestured to his great-grandson.

"Hai." Touya stood up and walked to Xiao Lang.

As he neared him, some employees appeared out of thin air carrying a table and a fountain pen. They placed the table in front of him just as Touya gently placed the folder on the table. Touya sent him a glare before turning around and going back to his seat. The pen was then placed on the right side of the folder.

_That was quite a display. What do they want me to do now?_

Looking up at the panel, he wondered at the silence. Everyone but Sakura's father looked impassive. Both Xiao Lang and Fujitaka looked confused at the appearance of this mystery folder. Taking the silence as a sign to open it, Xiao Lang flipped open the folder.

"This is a Contract of Celibacy," Masaki stated.

Xiao Lang eyes were slowly jumping out of their sockets at the text that was flowing out in front of him. He'd read through thousands of contracts before but he had never read one quite like this. He knew he should understand the things he was reading but what was registering in his brain was so completely outrageous that he momentarily thought his mental faculties had failed him.

_What in the world is a 'Contract of Celibacy'? This is the most ridiculous contract I've ever laid my eyes on._

Fujitaka stood up and walked towards Xiao Lang. He violently grabbed the folder in front of Xiao Lang, an action that seemed out of place with his personality. His eyes scanned the contents, his frown pronounced. He shook his head and returned the folder in front of Xiao Lang. He looked displeased at his companions. "Honestly. This," he jabbed at the folder, "is unnecessary."

"Sakura's chastity is involved, Fujitaka," Junichi said defensively.

Sakura's father sighed. "I understand your worries but this is overstepping our boundaries when it comes to her. I raised her perfectly. She will not act in a way that will harm her or anyone around her. She is mature enough to make decisions for herself and I will respect her decisions, no matter what they are." He looked hatefully at the folder before turning back to his companions. "What they choose to do in their intimate moments are none of our business. This is the highest degree of meddling."

_Thank you very much. Your consideration is enough for me._

Hearing Sakura's father stand up for him was all Xiao Lang needed.

_I wouldn't want you to get on their bad sides just trying to defend me._

Xiao Lang took up the fountain pen and signed his name on the dotted line. It took a minute before all the other occupants of the room understood what just happened.

"Did you understand what you just did?" Masaki asked slowly.

Xiao Lang nodded. "Essentially, I can't lay a finger on her inappropriately any time before we are bound in whatever way, yes? And when I say 'whatever way', it is more of in the legal sense. In other words, marriage. If you have a Marriage Contract or Marriage Registration at the ready then I would be very much willing to sign it as well."

_At least that will make sure I have a hold on her forever._

Junichi smirked at Xiao Lang. "You do realize you just signed over Li Industries to us."

Xiao Lang answered the smirk with a smile. "I'm willing to sign any document like that in the future."

"You don't believe us?" Masaki queried.

"While I still have my doubts whether you would try something like that to get ahead, it would be useless to sign it as of the moment. I am only the next head. My mother still leads the family. It's her signature you want. The Elders have taken every precaution against giving away Li Industries by signing a measly piece of paper. Also, anything I sign can always be retracted by my mother. The Elders have set up everything to be like that. The Head decides everything. If you are still adamant in having Li Industries then please give me time. As soon as I am the head and as soon as I ensure that all our employees are well cared for, I will sign it over to you. In order to pursue Sakura, I had to defy our Elders. I was ready to lose everything if only to have her. "

No one opposed his statements and Xiao Lang took this as a good sign. He met their gazes one by one. He put weight into each word he spoke next. "I am serious about her. I am seeing Sakura with every intention of marrying her. If I could, I'd propose now but unfortunately, her feelings for me are what matter most in this case. I will not fool around with her. You have my word on that."

The silence told him everyone was considering what he just said.

"Do you think your word matters?" Touya said after a while.

Fujitaka's reply made Xiao Lang very happy. "I think we can trust him."

Junichi was frowning. "You're too trusting, Fujitaka."

Masaki held Xiao Lang's gaze. "Don't think we won't know if you breach this contract, Xiao Lang."

"Touya has ESP," Junichi added with all seriousness.

That statement threw Xiao Lang off a bit. It was such preposterous declaration but Junichi Amamiya looked so serious as he said it that it killed whatever desire Xiao Lang had to laugh. He was so appalled that he had to viciously force his jaw not to drop open in bewilderment. Everyone on the panel looked like sensible people so the fact that no one bothered to comment on such a questionable statement made it seem as though it were true. Once again, Xiao Lang doubted whether his head was screwed on straight. He could not read these Amamiya people.

He was left speechless for a second before he replied. "I understand."

"Know that we won't rest if you dare make her cry, Xiao Lang," Junichi threatened.

"I understand perfectly," he replied with a stiff nod.

Masaki waved his hand. Xiao Lang had seen it many times with the Elders to know it was a dismissal. He stood up and gave a deferential bow.

"I'll escort him out," Fujitaka announced suddenly.

"You don't need to, Otousan," Touya retorted, his eyes narrowed down to slits.

Fujitaka only smiled at them. "You were all talking to him that I could not say my piece."

"Thank you, Sirs," Xiao Lang said with another bow before following Sakura's father put of the room.

As soon as they were outside, Fujitaka spoke. "I apologize for them."

"I was serious about what I said earlier," Xiao Lang told him. Even if no one else believed him, he wanted Sakura's father to at least know that his intentions were pure.

"I see," was all he said.

"Thank you," Xiao Lang added.

Fujitaka turned to him slightly. "Hm?"

"You were the only one that was encouraging in there, Sir," he answered the unspoken question.

Faujitaka chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm the kindest one I suppose. But then, with all their cruelty combined, adding mine wouldn't really matter. I don't think I've ever gotten angry before. "

Xiao Lang smiled at what he said.

All of a sudden, Sakura's father stopped walking. Xiao Lang did the same and stood one step behind. "I don't suggest you push me to," was the whispered threat.

It was not said loudly, nor was there any inflection in the words but for the first time today, Xiao Lang actually felt a chill run down his spine. He could not imagine what Fujitaka Kinomoto would be like angry but it was something he did not want to see in his lifetime.

"I won't. I'll take care of her," he answered fearfully. He had to stop himself from giving a sloppy salute.

_If you're against us then I know I won't stand a chance._

Fujitaka turned to him, a smile playing on his lips. "Then you'll be fine. And they were very serious with their threats. I should know. I was in your position, too, one upon a time. They may sound absurd but don't underestimate them. I will try to see what I can do about that ridiculous contract."

Xiao Lang was glad he was not the only one who thought so. "Yes, Sir. Thank you very much. Rest assured that I'll make her the happiest person on Earth."

Fujitaka smiled wider. "That's the only thing I need to hear."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's home office**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**July 8, 2009**

**6:12 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang was currently looking over the reports the Japan office had given him this afternoon. Because of his meeting with the Amamiyas, he was not able to complete all the work allocated for today. The door to his office suddenly burst open and he was forced to look towards it. It took a second before he realized that Ling was rushing to him.

"Uncle Xiao Lang!" Ling shouted as he climbed up the chair to sit on his lap.

"Ling," he acknowledged. He only raised an eyebrow at his nephew's actions.

Ling surprised him by rubbing his little cheek against his.

"What was that for?" he asked as soon as Ling was settled on his lap once more.

"Sakura-oneechan said to pass it on," he said with a smile. "She kissed my cheek here." He pointed to the cheek he had rubbed against Xiao Lang's. "So now I'm giving it to Uncle Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang could not help but laugh. "Thanks."

_An indirect indirect kiss? What will I do with you, Sakura? _

Ling' face turned serious and Xiao Lang wondered at the change. "Uncle Xiao Lang, I think Sakura-oneechan is doing something bad."

"What?"

"Yesterday when she went to school, this finger had a plaster." He raised his right index finger. "And then today, she got two more. Here and here." He pointed to two other places on his hand.

"She's hurt?"

Ling shook his head. "No! Not really. But the plasters are really big. She might be doing something to hurt her fingers."

Worried at his nephew's report, Xiao Lang vowed to get to the bottom of it. He didn't want Sakura to get even a scrape. She was under his protection and not even a mosquito would be able to land on her and suck her blood. The tool that caused those injuries would be burnt in a funeral pyre. "I see. Rest assured that I will talk to her."

"Okay!" Ling answered, completely satisfied with Xiao Lang's reassurances.

Just then, his sister Fanren had walked into the room. Ling immediately dropped down to the floor and ran to her. Fanren picked him up easily. He kissed her once asked to be brought down. Fanren did as he requested and the little boy went back to his homework. "Xiao Lang, we'll be spending the 13th at the night markets in Tomoeda."

Xiao Lang gave a nod. "Oh, I see. Have fun then. I'll be in Hong Kong."

Fanren smiled at him. "I've already spoken to mother and she says it will be all right for you to stay here."

"Must I go?" he asked with a sigh. He had mountains of paperwork to go through. They weren't going to sort themselves.

"Sakura invited us."

Xiao Lang narrowed his eyes at Fanren.

_So you're using her as bait again?_

"Well, Sakura invited _you_," she corrected. "I just invited everyone else."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"Oh?" Fanren didn't look like she cared. "It was Kaho who answered the phone. I overheard and butt in."

"When was this call?"

Fanren took a second to think. "You were in Hong Kong then."

"I see."

Fanren raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't you want to spend the day with her?"

Xiao Lang sighed. "I do but since you're there, all of you will want to take her away from me."

"That's true," Fanren said with another laugh. "But my children love night markets! And you've never been to one."

"First time experience?" Xiao Lang said with a frown.

"Well, Sakura also said that her father and brother would be there. I thought it the perfect opportunity for you to meet the in-laws."

"An opportunity for _you_ to meet the in-laws," Xiao Lang corrected.

"Of course." Fanren shrugged. "It's more for us but who cares? We're all going to be there."

Xiao Lang went back to his papers. "Define 'we'."

"The future in-laws. Sakura's friends. Tomoyo Daidouji. Us."

"Define 'us'."

"My family, Fuutie, Feimei, Kaho and Eriol."

Xiao Lang looked up and met Fanren's gaze. "And Shiefa?"

His eldest sister was not one to pass this up. However, her due date was in less than two weeks so they had forbidden her from travelling. She was only allowed to move from her home and then to the hospital.

Sensing Xiao Lang's concern, Fanren reassured him. "Her husband will chain her to a bed."

It was extreme but they knew it was the only way to keep her at home. Xiao Lang was content. "Good. Please make it those cloth ones so she doesn't chafe."

"I'll remind them," she told him.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

_The thought of everyone in the same place terrifies me._

"Of course we have to go, Xiao Lang. Everyone is already excited!"

"I won't be able to have Sakura to myself so what's the point?"

It was going to be bedlam if all the people Xiao Lang knew and all the people Sakura knew were going to be there. His sisters were going to be uncontrollable. His nephews and niece would want some attention as well. With things being like that, how was he going to spend quality time with Sakura? He highly doubted he would be able to keep her to himself for just thirty minutes. Still, it was an opportunity to get to know her father more. He could try to improve Touya's opinion of him but it would be a long winding road before something like that actually happened.

"The point? The point?" Fanren was incredulous. "You get to meet her family, her friends! They're the people who matter most to her. If you do end up together, they'd be the people you have to get along with. Besides, with your super negative score from Touya, you need all of their positive ones from her friends to win Sakura over. More allies, Xiao Lang. You really aren't thinking!"

Listening to Fanren was tiring Xiao Lang. "Yes, I understand," he conceded.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm looking out for you. Since you find our pregnancy suggestion beyond you, I have to think of other ways to ensure that Sakura remains ours."

Xiao Lang frowned at what Fanren had just said. He let the pregnancy suggestion pass. "Ours? Don't you mean mine?"

"No, Sakura is ours," Fanren insisted.

He sighed. "Fine."

Just then, Kaho and Eriol entered the room. They had been out doing business for Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang gave them a nod in greeting. Kaho went to her table while Eriol walked up to him and dropped several folders on Xiao Lang's table.

"How did your meeting go?" he asked.

Xiao Lang was reminded of what he had to go through this morning. The memory was muddled. He couldn't remember some parts all due to them being so fantastical. Those times didn't even seem real. He had kept quiet about what had happened since no one had bothered to ask him. He realized now that Eriol was waiting until Fanren was in the vicinity so he'd have help trying to squeeze information out of him.

"What?" Xiao Lang answered. He tried to see if playing ignorant could help him.

Eriol gave him an amused smile. "Your interrogation at the Amamiyas," he clarified.

_Pandora's box has just been opened._

"What did you just say?" Fanren perked up at the words "Interrogation" and "Amamiyas" in the same sentence.

"The Amamiyas called him over for a meeting today," Eriol repeated.

"For?" The tone of Fanren's voice betrayed her interest.

"A meeting worse than with the Elders," Xiao Lang mumbled.

"Really?" Fanren found herself laughing hard. "What happened?"

"Feeling a little grateful to the Elders now?" Eriol asked with a little half-smile.

"A little," Xiao Lang replied.

"Well?" Fanren was dying to know what happened.

"Well what?" Xiao Lang tried to evade the topic.

"What else happened at the meeting?" Fanren demanded.

Xiao Lang gave her a wry smile. "Let's just say that I can't marry anyone but Sakura now."

Fanren's eyes were sparkling. "Did you sign a Marriage Registration? Marriage Certificate? Marriage Contract? Please tell me you did!" she begged.

_I was looking for one, too, actually. Unfortunately, not all things go your way._

"I was looking but they didn't have one prepared." He was smiling widely at the way Fanren's expression changed.

"They don't know that they're helping you out?" She was practically beaming at the thought.

"More or less," Xiao Lang said with a smile. The Amamiyas had indeed helped him along with his future plans with Sakura.

"Come and enjoy yourself at the shrine," Fanren changed the topic all of a sudden. She realized the slight change in his mood. Xiao Lang was feeling generous so he decided to agree.

"All right. Please let me have her for an hour at least."

"I understand," Fanren agreed.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Sakura's classroom**

**Tomoeda Praparatory School**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**June 9, 2009**

**3:34 PM**

* * *

Sakura was cleaning up the scattered toys on the floor when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Good afternoon."

The timbre of his voice was enough to make her swoon a bit. She stood up and faced him with a smile. He stood in front of her, unchanged except for the slightly darker circles under his eyes. He was impeccably dressed in a dark blue pin-striped suit. He was carrying a small satchel with him. He reached out his free hand which Sakura immediately took. As soon as their hands were linked, he pulled her to him and held her tight.

His lips were soft against the shell of her ear and when he spoke, it sent tingles creeping down her spine. "It feels like forever since I last saw you," he whispered.

Sakura answered by holding him tighter.

_I feel the exact same way._

Syaoran held her for a bit longer before pulling away. He raised their linked hands and inspected her plasters. Sakura wanted to pull her hand away but his grip was iron. He wasn't the type of person to miss something like this.

He was frowning as he inspected them. "Honestly, what are you doing to yourself?"

"Uhm… arts and crafts," she said lamely.

_I can't very well spoil the surprise, can I?_

Sakura was looking forward to how he would look like in the yukata she was making.

"You choose to do arts and crafts instead of spending time with me?" he asked. The irritation could be heard in his voice. He did not meet her eyes. Instead, he was glaring at the plasters on her fingers. They were harmless plasters, really. Her injuries didn't seem severe either. Still, he looked at them as if he hated their very existence.

Choosing to ignore how his eyes narrowed the longer he looked at them, Sakura spoke. "I really have to finish it."

He finally looked up to meet her gaze. "You have even more today. You had only three yesterday."

"How did you-"

He raised an eyebrow before answering. "I have a little spy here, remember?"

"Ugh," Sakura grimaced.

"My little spy has been worried that you've been doing something to hurt yourself. He specifically asked me to talk to you. I must say, even if my spy can be so precocious at times, you can always count on him." Syaoran then pointed to the nearest sofa. "Sit."

_You always over-react over the smallest things._

"I'm really okay," she insisted. He merely pointed to the chair again and Sakura could do nothing but obey with pout.

"I wish you'd be more careful with yourself. You don't belong to just yourself now," he said as he inspected the plasters once again. "Even seeing little things like this on you worry me."

He really did sound concerned and that made Sakura guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Are your plasters fresh?"

"Uhm, no. I was planning to change them and-" Sakura stopped speaking when she saw him take out a first-aid kit from his bag. "I can do it, honest! You don't have to worry about me. I don't feel any pain."

"This is a special service, you know. I won't do this for anyone else." He reached up and held her chin, not giving her the opportunity to look away. "Now, behave."

Somehow, having him treat her like a little child with a scrape wasn't so bad. It was embarrassing but it was also kind of sweet. Masking her true sentiments, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hai," she said in what she hoped was an exasperated voice.

The smile on Syaoran's face sent her heart racing. She watched, absorbed in what he was doing. Sakura had had many of her old plasters changed by her father and brother before but there was just about the way Syaoran did it that sapped her strength. His fingers were cold but gentle and each time she felt his skin against hers, she found it harder to keep her head up. She didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to be close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, comforted by his strong build right beside her. She let out satisfied sigh.

_Just what are you doing to me, Syaoran?_

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked gently.

She blushed as she answered. "A little."

He pat her head once to comfort her. "I'll be done in a bit." Sakura simply nodded. "Please be more careful next time."

"Yes, I will" she promised.

"Does your brother have ESP?" he asked all of a sudden.

_ESP? What does that have to do with anything? Niisan? ESP?_

The question made Sakura think for a moment. She was going to say it was ridiculous but then she remembered that her brother always knew and understood so many things with regards to other people. It had been a talent of his for a long time. No one had to tell him anything. Touya always _knew._

"I really think he does," she said with a little laugh.

"Great," Syaoran griped.

"Why do you ask?"

She felt him shrug. "It's something someone just told me." When she was about to mention more things about her brother, Syaoran spoke, seeming to predict what she was going to say next. "Please don't start going into the many wonderful qualities of Touya Kinomoto."

Sakura shook her head. "All right."

_I'll make sure you two get along soon._

It took a few more moments before Syaoran finally placed the new plasters over her cuts. "All done," he announced and gently placed her hands on her lap.

She straightened herself and turned to face him. "Thank you."

Instead of answering, he reached up and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheekbones. "You haven't been sleeping either," he observed.

"I have."

Syaoran raised one eyebrow. "Your face says otherwise."

"I'll get 8 hours tonight," she reassured him.

"Very good." He smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Are you done? I'll bring you home so you can finish that art project or whatever that you have to do."

"You aren't annoyed?" she asked.

"I am a bit annoyed at the circumstances. But I'll spend Sunday with you so I'm good," he replied. He took one of her hands and kissed it. "And I can always see you here. We can go out anytime. We can spend time together anytime. After all, we'll always be together."

He said it with such certainty that Sakura had to stare at him for a while. He met her gaze evenly, a smile permanently on his face.

_Can I really believe that? Will we always be together?_

Sakura realized after a moment that she wanted that as well. She wanted to stay by Syaoran's side always. To always have his reassuring presence beside her. To always hear his voice. To always be held in the circle of his arms. To always be kissed until she could think no more. Sakura wanted it all.

Unable to contain her emotion for much longer, she asked, "Can I kiss you, please?"

Syaoran smirked at the question. "I thought you didn't want to do things like that here because this is a school."

Sakura pouted at the impish way he replied.

He laughed at the expression on her face and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. He traced her lower lip with the pad of his thumb. "You don't need to ask. I'm yours after all."

Needing no further encouragement, Sakura moved forward and closed the distance between them. As she moved her lips against his, she noticed immediately that Syaoran was not taking the lead as he used to. He was simply responding to her.

_Is that how you want it?_

Sakura took control of the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard a moan of appreciation leave Syaoran's lips and she continued her onslaught, feeling his arms snake around her. Having spent days apart, both of them were starving for each other. Sakura absolutely loved kissing him. Syaoran always kissed her differently. Sweet and chaste, rough and desperate, slow and searching, languorous and deep... Now, it was gentle and compliant. Any way he kissed her, Sakura would be left a panting, breathless mess. For once, she wanted him to be the same. This time, she had the reins. The kiss was both tentative and determined. She had been hesitant to do much but his insistent tugs on her bottom lip urged her on. She didn't know how Syaoran managed it but she slowly felt herself being pulled down. In a few seconds, she was almost completely on top of him. One of his arms was around her waist whilst the other was cradling her nape, his fingers revelling in the softness of her hair. It would be bad if they were seen like this but she just could not stop herself from kissing him.

_I haven't been close to you like this in so long._

With the way Syaoran was holding her, Sakura knew he was thinking the same thing.

Sakura finally pulled away after several minutes. Syaoran's eyes were glazed and he was gasping for air. Sakura was very sure she looked the exact same way. It was like they stole the breath from each other's lungs. Sakura buried her burning face against the junction of his neck and shoulder. She felt him wrap her tightly in his arms as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and control their ragged breathing.

_What did I just do?_

The warmth emanating from Syaoran's body felt so good that Sakura wanted to stay as they were forever. Syaoran made no move to separate them and Sakura felt content at being held.

It was Syaoran who composed himself first. "I'll take you home now," was all he said. There was a certain something else in his eyes but Sakura could not understand it. She had seen it several times now but she could never figure it out. She merely nodded as he gently pulled her to her feet. "If I keep you with me any longer, I might be tempted to tie you up and kidnap you."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Xiao Lang Li's room**

**Fujiwara Estate**

**Kanda-cho, Japan**

**July 13, 2009**

**5:47 PM**

* * *

Xiao Lang was scanning his closet looking at the clothes he had brought with him to Japan.

_Her father is there. Should I wear a suit? But it's a slightly casual event so I have to tone it down, right? But I only brought suits. What am I going to do?_

He had briefly wondered how he had become so obsessed with being perfect in front of her father. All he knew was that he wanted to be his best whenever Sakura's father was around. There was something calming about the man's presence and Xiao Lang enjoyed being around him. The man seemed so wise and understanding. Since he was essentially applying as his son-in-law, Xiao Lang always had to put his best foot forward with him. Touya Kinomoto was a different matter altogether. Xiao Lang tended to ignore anything that involved him as of late but he knew he had to apply himself soon. He had to get along with the man. If it came to it, Touya Kinomoto could force Sakura to choose between her family and him. It was painful to admit but if that happened, Xiao Lang was sure he would not be chosen.

He continued to stare morosely at all the black and pinstripe suits.

Before he could start tossing everything out, his niece ran to his room. He had left the door unlocked and so he and not noticed her until he heard her shout right beside him. "Look, Uncle Xiao Lang!" she said as she twirled around to show off her costume.

His niece was dressed in a sunflower yellow _yukata_ with prints of camellias. It was young and summery, perfect for a girl her age. On her waist was a beautifully embroidered purple and gold _obi_, the _otaiko-musubi_ at the back large and perfectly executed. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a gold _kanzashi_ with sparkling little camellias embellishing her hair. The pin looked expensive and Xiao Lang hoped no one tonight would show too much interest in it. The _yukata_ was the perfect length, showing just the right amount of _tabi_ and _geta_. She had her matching _kinchaku_ finish her ensemble.

He smiled appreciatively. "You look lovely, Fuu."

"Thanks! Mama picked it out."

Rei barrelled into the room after a few seconds. "Uncle Xiao Lang! Look!" His nephew was also impeccably dressed. He was wearing a dark blue _haori_ over his _yukata_. The _yukata_ was lined with exquisite embroidery and if he learned something from all the times he was in Fuutie's show, the embroidery was actually done with gold thread. There were geometric designs tessellating throughout his _yukata_ making it look even more impressive. His _kaku-obi_ was partially hidden by his _haori_ but you could still tell the expert craftsmanship done with it. Unlike Fuu who had been wearing _geta_, Rei was wearing a more comfortable pair of _zori_.

"You two look very good," he complimented.

"Thank you!" Both children beamed at him.

At that moment, Ling entered the room. "You should get dressed now, Uncle Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang looked at his youngest nephew and saw that he was dressed just as well as his two siblings. His ensemble was all shades of green. His _yukata_ was a light green with leaf imprints on its _sode _and on his legs. His _haori_ was similar to Rei's, except in a deep, verdant green. The same gold embroidery was on the trimmings and the little boy was also wearing _zori_. No doubt a precaution. Kids stumble easily when wearing wooden clogs. Fanren must have seen that Ling would be running around the shrine.

He looked at his nephews and niece once again and smiled wryly.

_These kids will get all the attention. Now I'd feel stupid if I don't go in something formal as well. _

Before Xiao Lang could grumble about having nothing to wear. Yu appeared magically from the door.

"Xiao Lang!" he greeted happily.

"Yu?" he said, surprised. He was the last person Xiao Lang expected to see today.

Yu answered him with a smile before placing a huge box in Xiao Lang's hands. "Here. Happy Birthday."

"What is it?" Fuu asked curiously.

Even Ling and Rei were trying to look at what was inside the box.

"What is this?" Xiao Lang said stupidly.

"A _yukata_ and a _haori_. Perfectly made and perfect to go visit night markets with."

Yu appeared to Xiao Lang like the Fairy Godmother from that Cinderella fairytale.

"And no, you don't have to be back by midnight," Yu added, somehow reading Xiao Lang's thoughts.

Xiao Lang chuckled. "Thank you."

_You really are a life saver. With this, I won't pale in comparison to my companions._

"Your mother is looking for you children downstairs. You'd better go." Yu told the little ones. They immediately scrambled out of the room. Yu smiled wide as he watched them go. "Ah… youth." He turned back to Xiao Lang, his smile even wider than before. "With regards to the _yukata_, I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Xiao Lang looked at him. The confusion was evident in his voice. "What?"

_You're the only one who makes me clothes, Yu. Who else would do it?_

Yu laughed at the look on Xiao Lang's face. "Sakura made this."

He blinked once as he took in what Yu had just said. "Sakura made this?" he echoed.

"Yep. She's been slaving over it for the past few days. She went straight back home after work for the past few days just so she could finish this in time for today. She got a few cuts here and there trying to make it but I think it turned out wonderful."

"She made this…" he repeated. Xiao Lang was overwhelmed with the gesture. He had been whining inwardly about how she didn't have time for him these past few days when in fact, she was using all her time making something she'd be giving him. And it wasn't just anything. It was the masterpiece he was holding in his hands right now.

_She got those cuts making this? She went that far?_

Xiao Lang was at a loss for words. He slowly opened the box and marvelled at what he saw inside. It was a _yukata_ that stood out even amongst those worn by his nephews. Just looking at it told him how much work it took. From the _juban_, to the _yukata_, to the _haori_, right down to the _obi_, each item was made with intricate detail. He took the _obi_ out gently from the box and it looked even better up close. Xiao Lang knew that the workmanship was top class. Each stitch was perfect, every bit of the embroidery hand-made. The design of the cloth was so special that he knew they had to dye the cloth by hand.

_Just how much work did she put into this? Did she even sleep or take a break?_

This gift was more than anything he had received. He had not even informed her of his birthday. All of his acquaintances always made it a point to know. Everyone had to send gifts to the next Li Head. He had gotten luxuries every year. Mostly impersonal gifts from business associates and colleagues. But this was done for him. It was made especially for him. He felt choked up with emotion. The time, the effort and the thought that came into the gift was just too much. The thought of her working well into the night, accidentally pricking herself with a needle or cutting herself with the blades worried him, yes, but he loved her for it.

_Am I so important to you that you'd go through all that just to make me something like this?_

He didn't think it was possible for him to love her even more but it seemed he was wrong.

_I want to see you now. I want to hold you close to me right now. I want to kiss you and leave my mark on every inch of your body._

Xiao Lang stared at it, still disbelieving. "Is this really for me?" he managed to say after a while.

"For you," Yu said with a nod.

"For me?" he verified.

Yu laughed again. "Yes, for you. Each stitch has her love for you. It was her first time making one so I had to teach her the basic techniques. Watching Sakura made me wish I was into girls."

Xiao Lang had been marvelling at the present but his companion's last statement made Xiao Lang's head snap up. "What?" Xiao Lang dared him to repeat his words.

Yu pat him on one shoulder. "Down doggie. I won't be stealing her away."

His eyes slightly narrowed at the joke but Xiao Lang let it pass. Yu was one of the few people who got away with saying most anything in front of Xiao Lang.

It was then that Fanren strode into the room. "Xiao Lang? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

As always, his sisters knew how to turn heads. She was wearing one of her most elaborate _yukatas_. It was a golden-bronze hue. Her hair was decorated by a diamond-studded kanzashi and her silk fan matched the flowery print of the cloth. Her_ maeita_ was a rich burgundy, the two-toned golden _obi_ knotted into a beautiful _taiko-musubi_. She wasn't wearing a _haori_ now but he knew she had one in stock, ready to show it off when the need arose. Despite how much clothes she was wearing, Fanren felt comfortable moving around. Her eyes widened when she saw what her brother was holding.

Her mouth was open and she admired the masterpiece in front of her. "Wow, Yu! This is amazing. You can do traditional clothes, too?" She ran her hands on top of the fabric. "This is exquisite. Can you make one for my husband? He can finally match the_ yukatas _I have."

Yu grinned at her. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Xiao Lang's girlfriend if she's willing to do it."

"Sakura made this for Xiao Lang?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Yu gestured to Xiao Lang. "Look at him. He's so overwhelmed that he can't find even his voice."

That brought Xiao Lang back to reality. "I'll go get ready now," he announced as he headed straight for his walk-in closet. He was cradling the gift like it was a holy object.

_I want to see you now._

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Entrance to the night markets**

**Tomoeda Shrine**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**July 13, 2009**

**7:09 PM**

* * *

"Wow!" Fuu exclaimed as the Li contingent reached the Tomoeda Shrine. The whole place was illuminated with lanterns and it was jam-packed with people. The stalls were all lined up on the streets and they could see the many people appraising the wares on sale and enjoying themselves playing the different games available.

Everyone from Fanren's house came. That is, everyone related to the Lis. Fanren wasn't the only one who came over-dressed. Both Feimei and Fuutie had also worn their best _yukatas_. The sisters had the same motif, cut and style of fabric that you'd know immediately that they were together. Their _maeita_ were and _obi_ were different but the workmanship was that of a master. Eriol and Yu were also impeccably dressed. Yu had brought the perfect _yukatas_ for the both of them. Theirs were simpler than the Li sisters', merely geometric prints for Eriol and bamboo leaf prints for Yu, but both were beautifully done. The print was so finely done that they looked like _iromuji yukatas_. Kaho was dressed in a deep, blood-red _yukata_ with floral prints, her sage green _haneki_ without any other design. Her _maeita_ matched the color of her _haneki_ and her_ obi_ was embroidered gold cloth, cinching her waist delicately. Her hair was kept up in a bun, a gold _kanzashi_ with a few dangling accents thread through it, the accents moving as she moved. She was also wearing _geta_, adding to her already impressive height. In addition to the children, they made such a remarkable sight.

"This is so much cooler than anywhere else!" Rei shouted as he started scanning the place for the stalls he wanted to visit. The kids loved these places because of the many interesting things they would always see.

"Let's go back next year!" Ling told Fanren as he bounced on his heels.

Fanren ruffled her youngest son's hair. "We just got here," she said with a laugh.

"It isn't even finished," Xiao Lang said from behind them.

Fanren turned around and stared at her brother. "You look very handsome, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang was wearing everything Sakura made him. She had provided everything down to his _tabi_ and _geta_. He was wearing a two toned _yukata_ of a _tsukesage_ design. It resembled a snow-capped mountain. The _yukata_ was a very complex shade of gray-black. It resembled the black of the night sky dusted with stars. His right shoulder was white, with the color fading out to the _yukata's _unique gray-black from his torso downwards. The _tomoeri_ was covered with embroidered hexagonal crests of deconstructed cherry blossoms in colors of red, gold and yellow. The _sode _had dustings of white stars with streaks of gold flashing across like shooting stars. Small, crystal-shaped, gold accents littered the _sode_ liberally, making them appear like leaves on those gold streaks. His _kaku-obi_ was two-toned as well. It had an asymmetrical design, the lower half a dark wine red while the upper half was an embroidered tessellation of small, elaborately structured triangles. His _haori_ was black, even darker than his _yukata_, the Li Family crest displayed proudly on his back.

Just looking at Xiao Lang told you just how much work each piece took. The fabrics were excellent, all dyed by hand and each stitch in the embroidery flawless. The Li sister's had no doubt that Sakura had worked herself ragged making her present. Xiao Lang was still in a state of shock, really. He had a hard time believing that Sakura made everything especially for him. It was obvious how much work it took to make it. He was touched that she had put so much into her present. He wanted nothing more than to spirit her away somewhere and have him all to himself.

Unfortunately, things weren't going to be like that tonight.

"Thank you," he acknowledged his sister's compliment.

Yu gave a dramatic sigh. "I wish I had acute girlfriend who would sew me a _yukata_ as well."

"Don't we all," Eriol agreed with him.

"Takoyaki!" Fuu almost screamed.

Xiao Lang felt something tugging at his _haori_. He looked down and saw Ling looking up at him expectantly. "I want gold fish, Uncle Xiao Lang!"

"Shooting games!" Rei cried out as he rushed to one of the stalls.

Fanren nodded her head and a few the security she brought followed her eldest children as they enjoyed themselves in the festival.

Ling was waiting patiently by Xiao Lang's side. He smiled at the little boy and offered his hand. Ling took it and pointed towards the gold fish stall. Xiao Lang allowed himself to be strung along by his nephew. They stopped in front of a stall with a little pool set up in front. Several colourful goldfish were swimming. Xiao Lang did not know what he had to do. "How do you…"

He didn't even get to finish his question before Ling grabbed a small paper net that was being offered by the stall owner. He squatted in front of the pool and eyed a yellow gold fish, the net in one hand and the bowl in the other. "Like this!" he said as he tried to catch the gold fish that swam by. Unfortunately, the net broke as he tried to lift the fish into the bowl, startling the goldfish and causing it to swim away. Ling stuck out his lower lip and Xiao Lang knew he had to win a gold fish now.

Xiao Lang sat beside his nephew and tried his best to do what his nephew did. It took several minutes and several failed attempts before he actually managed to get one. His efforts were worth it when he saw how happy his nephew was the moment the stall owner handed him the plastic bag with the gold fish.

"Thank you!" Ling said as he hugged his knees. Xiao Lang laughed and mussed his hair affectionately.

"Uncle Xiao Lang! That one next!" he pointed at a stall with toy guns displayed.

"Hai, Hai," he said as he allowed his nephew to walk ahead first. One nod and his retainers were close at his heels.

"Having fun?" a voice asked him.

Xiao Lang turned around and was greeted with the sight of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura's father was wearing a dark brown yukata, the _sode _adorned with prints of bamboo leaves. His _kaku-obi _was a strip of printed brown cloth. It was a simple _yukata_ but once partnered with her father's looks, it reached a whole different dimension of appeal.

"Good evening," Fujitaka Kinomoto greeted him.

Forcing a smile on his face, Xiao Lang gave a deep bow and returned the greeting. "Good evening, Sir."

"It's good to see you."

Xiao Lang straightened himself. "Likewise, Sir."

It was only then that Xiao Lang actually saw the people behind Sakura's father. Touya Kinomoto was standing with Yukito Tsukishiro. Touya was wearing a navy blue _yukata, _his _sode _designed with prints of birds in flight_. _His _kaku-obi_ was a strip of cloth with embroidered camellias. Yukito was wearing a white _yukata_, green-gold leaf prints adding impact to the plain, white cloth. His _kaku-obi _was green with geometric designs. Like Fujitaka Kinomoto, their _yukatas _were simple but the men who wore them had such an aura that anyone who passed just had to look at the three of them. They easily got the same attention the Li people were getting. There was just something about them that _made_ you look.

Touya had a candy-apple with him. Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at the sight of him holding a child's treat. Noticing his interest, Fujitaka angled himself so Xiao Lang could see past him. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There stood Sakura, immaculate in her _yukata. _It was white with a _tsukesage _design. Purple morning glories were climbing up her side, taking over one _sode, _and blossoming over her chest. The purple of the morning glories stood out against the white background. She wore a white _maeita_, covered by a dark purple _obi_, just a shade darker than the morning glories on her _yukata._ Her _obi _was uniquely textured, making up for the lack of print and embroidery. The _otaiko-musubi _on her back was large and beautifully executed. Her hair was kept up, a _kanzash_i of matching colors keeping her hair in place. She had a white _kinchaku_ with her. It was simple but the simplicity of it was just part of its charm. She was just like her father and brother, there was nothing that sparkled in her ensemble but she just looked so radiant that she didn't really need anything else to stand out. Xiao Lang felt his throat go desert dry as he stared at her. Since her hair was up, he got an unobstructed view of her neck. It looked like such a graceful arch from where he was standing. His lips remembered how smooth the skin of her nape was since he had once explored it during his less-restrained moments with her.

She had not noticed him yet, her full attention turned to her brother.

"Candy apple," he heard Touya offer.

"Thank you!" he heard her answer as she reached for the sweet treat.

Touya leaned in closer. "Is it any good?"

Sakura took a small bite. "It's good," she answered.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Xiao Lang watched, jealousy burning through him, as Touya raised her hand holding the apple and then taking a large bite over the spot Sakura had bitten. Touya's mocking, smug gaze flicked over to meet Xiao Lang's burning one for just a second before he turned them back to Sakura. Sakura, as usual, did not notice the action.

_That was on purpose, you bastard._

"They're really close," Fujitaka spoke, breaking the spell of jealousy that had wrapped around Xiao Lang.

"I can see that." Xiao Lang tried to keep his voice civil. He bit his tongue so as not to say anything unwanted.

He chanced a glance at her and finally met her eyes. She smiled that smile she only gave him and he acknowledged it with one of his own. He felt marginally better.

"Uncle Xiao Lang! I said this way." Ling was back at his side, pulling on his sleeve. He turned towards the Kinomotos and screamed in delight. "Ah! Football-niichan!" He ran to Touya and attached himself to one of his legs. Touya seemed surprised at the appearance of the little boy. Fujitaka Kinomoto looked on, amused at what he was seeing.

Just at that moment, Fanren appeared. Seeing her son latch himself onto a stranger alarmed her. "What are you doing, Ling?"

"Mama! Mama! It's football Niichan!" Ling said excitedly.

Fanren's eyes widened in comprehension. "I see."

"Ling, right?" Touya asked with a smile.

Happy that Touya had remembered his name, Ling started to babble on. "I asked Mama to buy me shoes and I've been practicing real hard! When will Football-niichan come again?"

"Very soon," he replied.

"Yay!" Ling cried out in joy.

Fanren gathered her son to her. "You've made quite an indelible mark on him, please excuse his behaviour."

"It's nothing," Touya replied.

"Niisan, this is Fanren Li," Sakura introduced her. "Fanren-san, this is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto," she gestured at her father, "my brother, Touya Kinomoto," she gestured to Touya next, "and this is our close family friend, Yukito Tsukishiro."

Fanren shook hands will all of Sakura's companions. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. What a wonderful coincidence, everyone being here tonight!"

Xiao Lang had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_Stop the act, Fanren. They can all see through you._

It was a few seconds before Fuu came running up to them. "Kinomoto sensei!" she shouted as she reached them.

Sakura's father ignored her rude entrance. "Good evening," he greeted.

Fuu glared at Fanren. "Mama! You didn't tell me Kinomto sensei was coming!"

"Oh? I didn't? I didn't know he'd be here darling!" Fanren lied.

_Stop, Fanren. Please, just stop._

Sakura's father didn't seem to mind as he held out his hand to Xiao Lang's niece, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"I'm going to be just like you when I grow up, Sensei!" Fuu declared as she shook Fujitaka's hand.

"Is that so? I'm honoured," he replied with a smile.

Fuu looked ecstatic as she spoke with Sakura's father. "I've been reading all these things that-"

Xiao Lang tuned out Fuu's chatter and tried to meet Sakura's gaze again. He was disappointed when he saw that Touya had taken the opportunity to take her away when Xiao Lang had been too busy paying attention to Fanren and her children. Ling had also used Fuu's appearance as a chance to talk with Sakura. His nephew was no longer at Fanren's side when he looked again. He looked away and managed to see Tomoyo Daidouji waving at him.

_Does she want me to go to her?_

True enough, she stopped waving and gestured him to come over. He looked at her companions and saw that she was surrounded by her friends. He excused himself from Fanren and Sakura's father, Rei having joined his sister and mother at that point, and walked apprehensively towards Tomoyo.

_I wonder what's in store for me now?_

"Good evening, Xiao Lang," she greeted as soon as he was a few steps away.

Tomoyo was wearing a dark, aubergine _yukata_, lined except for flower bouquets exploding here and there on the cloth. Her _obi _was a beautifully embroidered piece of gold cloth, the gold a sharp contrast against her dark-colored _yukata. _Her long hair was done up like Sakura's, a large golden _kanzashi_ accenting her hair. The pin stood out against her shiny, black hair. She looked in every way the fashionable woman she was. Her other friends were dressed in _yukatas _as well but Tomoyo still stood out amongst them.

"Good evening," he greeted them all with a bow.

"Good evening, Sakura's boyfriend!" one of them said.

He looked at her and realized he had not bothered to remember her name. He remembered her face from when he and Fanren had accidentally met them with Sakura in Tomoeda but that was all he took away. Most of Xiao Lang's memory of that day was him sulking at how Fanren had kept Sakura to herself and how Sakura had felt against him when they wrestled for his phone. He tried racking his brain again to no avail.

_I can't remember anything about them._

Xiao Lang smiled and hoped his moment of forgetfulness had been ignored by Tomoyo's companions. "Good evening."

The girl who spoke held out her hand. "Chiharu Mihara."

Xiao Lang nodded. "We met before," he said as he shook her hand. "Sakura's friend."

"I'm glad you remembered.'

Xiao Lang forced a smile.

_No, no memory of your names at all. I apologize. I'll make sure to remember from now on._

"Rika Terada."

"Naoko Yanagisawa."

Her other friends introduced themselves and Xiao Lang shook their hands in turn. He burned their names into his memory.

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"With her family," he answered gruffly. He regretted it instantly. He knew she should keep up his cool and composed demeanor in front of Sakura's friends.

_I can't help it though. Someone is purposely making me angry._

To his surprise, the women surrounding him laughed at his response. "Beat to it, were you?" Tomoyo asked.

He gave her another forced smile. "Unfortunately."

"You look very good!" Chiharu commented. "Sakura managed to finish her gift beautifully. She's really amazing!"

He smiled more sincerely. "Yes, thank you."

_Saying good things about Sakura is definitely a sure way to get on my good side._

Chiharu's words made Xiao Lang feel a bit smug. He was thrilled that Sakura was talking about him with her friends.

"Your family seems to be getting along with Sakura's dad," Rika said as she looked to where Xiao Lang had just been.

He followed her gaze and saw that Fuutie and Feimei had joined their sister and her daughter. All the Li women were now around him. Xiao Lang was momentarily worried for Fujitaka's well-being but relaxed after a few seconds. His sisters wouldn't dare do anything stupid when he was around. Still, there was something slightly off about his sisters. He noticed it immediately. All of the women, Fuu included, were blushing! It wasn't obvious but Xiao Lang knew them well to when they were feeling embarrassed. And they were! Talking to Sakura's father turned them into gushing high school girls again. They were like girls talking to their crush.

_That is just amazing, Kinomoto-san._

Without doing anything, he managed to control all his domineering sisters into meek little kittens.

"Now that's a sight you don't see everyday," a voice said pensively.

Xiao Lang turned and saw Eriol, Yu and Kaho approaching. The three of them had smiles on their faces.

"Good evening," Eriol greeted Xiao Lang's companions.

"I can't stop marvelling at how wonderful you look, Xiao Lang," Yu said as he walked close and inspected his _haori_. "Absolutely beautiful work."

"Thank you," Xiao Lang said with gratitude.

Yu scrutinized Xiao Lang's companions. "Where is your lovely girlfriend though? I thought I saw a goddess walking a ways from us when we were heading here but since I didn't see you around, I thought I was hallucinating."

"That was probably her," Tomoyo replied.

"That look was intentional?" Yu asked her.

Tomoyo simply smiled. "Do I ever do things haphazardly?"

Eriol laughed at their exchange. "Beat to it again, Xiao Lang?" he teased.

_Why must everyone rub it in my face that I'm not Sakura's first choice of company for tonight?_

Not waiting for an answer, Eriol dared to place his arm around Xiao Lang's shoulder. "Not to worry, we can keep you company."

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Waiting area for visitors**

**Tomoeda Shrine**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**July 13, 2009**

**8:56 PM**

* * *

Yu, Tomoyo and Eriol had been together watching the Li Family and the Kinomoto families clash. They had been sniggering at the very obvious attempts Touya Kinomoto had been doing to make Xiao Lang jealous. Xiao Lang, usually impassive and unflappable, was silently seething with rage. The three of them entertained themselves quite a bit watching Xiao Lang silently fume. Together with Tomoyo and her friends, they had accompanied Xiao Lang as he went through the night markets. It wasn't really anything about keeping him company, they were purposely leading him to where Sakura and her brother was. They'd keep a distance far enough for Xiao Lang to see them but not near enough for him to actually do anything. Oh, how they had enjoyed themselves. Their entertainment was cut short when Rei pulled Xiao Lang away to play some games.

"Yu, I am in awe. The yukata is flawless. What magic did you use?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. She regretted not having a hand in the work but she knew her feelings were only secondary to Sakura's with regards to the matter.

Yu grinned at her. "You know me. I have my ways."

"It looks so good on Xiao Lang," she gushed.

"I chose the color scheme, of course," Yu shrugged. "Anyone would look good in a yukata of my choosing," he boasted.

"Sakura must have worked really hard," Eriol remarked. He had heard from Yu that it turned out great but he underestimated Sakura's work. "And to think that Sakura took on the project herself. She must have worked really hard on her present. Just looking at it tells you the amount of work she put into it. It's probably the best gift Xiao Lang ever received. No one ever gave him something that had so much of themselves."

"Well, that shows how much she cares for Xiao Lang," Tomoyo said with a smile.

With the pair, Eriol had only seen Xiao Lang head over heels. He had seen how Xiao Lang's love began and how it transformed into a raging inferno that could no longer be quenched. He had seen how much Xiao Lang cared for her and how many things Xiao Lang had brushed away all to make her his priority. It was wonderful to know that Xiao Lang wasn't getting the short end of the stick. Sakura felt as strongly for him as he did for her. Eriol was happy for his friend. With how much of himself he invested in their relationship, Eriol didn't think it fair if Sakura's feelings toward Xiao Lang were lukewarm.

"Sakura looked beautiful as well. I'm impressed, Tomoyo. Morning glory motif? How very apt," Yu said with sincerity.

Eriol was puzzled at what Yu said. "What do you mean, Yu?"

Yu looked at Eriol dubiously. "Morning glories signifiy wilful promises."

"That's right," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Promises, huh?" Eriol said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo nodded. "Isn't that what Sakura is to him? A promise of a better future? A promise of a better life? A promise of a love-filled, roller-coaster-of-a-ride relationship?"

"Yu!" a voice shouted from behind them.

They saw Fuutie Li walking briskly towards them. She had finally gotten her fill of the Kinomotos for the night.

"Good evening, Fuutie," Eriol greeted her as soon as she was with them.

"Is it true that Sakura made Xiao Lang's clothes?" she demanded.

"Yes," Yu answered simply.

"Why was I not in on it?" Fuutie whined. Trust her to be obsessed more with clothes than anything else.

"Sakura did all the work, Fuutie." Eriol tied to come to Yu's defense. Even Tomoyo had wanted to help but Sakura insisted that she do it herself.

Fuutie stomped her feet on the ground like a spoiled child. "I wanted to see her face scrunching up as she tried to thread a needle or her look of concentration as she tried to do a cross-over stitch."

"She looked lovely while she worked," Yu remembered fondly.

"Did you video her?" Fuutie asked expectantly.

Yu sighed regretfully. "I was tempted to. Kind of like my birthday gift to Xiao Lang. However, I doubt I'd still be here talking to you if Touya Kinomoto ever saw me doing something like that."

Tomoyo laughed at Yu. His self-preservation instincts won out in the end.

"Very affectionate that Touya Kinomoto."

They all turned towards the new voice and saw Feimei steps away from them.

"Good evening, Feimei," Eriol greeted.

Feimei joined them and smiled at them all. "Good evening. Now, I understand why Xiao Lang always has that look on his face whenever Eriol mentions Touya Kinomoto. If I saw my lover being so close and loving to someone other than me, I'd lose it as well."

Tomoyo was used to seeing how the siblings got along. "He takes very good care of Sakura."

"Made me fall in love with him a little bit," Fuutie said with a little laugh.

"How true," Feimei nodded in agreement. "Very gallant and chivalrous. "

"So what's the score with him and Kaho?" Fuutie asked them.

That question took everyone but Feimei by surprise.

They stared at Fuutie for a second before Eriol broke the silence. "Excuse me?" He was the closest one to Kaho and he did not notice anything different about her. More contemplative yes, and quite a few praises for Touya Kinomoto but who didn't after meeting him? He was a bit annoyed that Kaho did not mention anything about it and that he himself had not noticed it.

"Don't tell me you didn't pick up on that, Eriol?" Fuutie asked incredulously.

"Kaho and Touya?" Tomoyo clarified. She herself could not believe it. Then again, Sakura had mentioned that her brother had been acting out of sorts because of a woman and it was only recently that Touya met Kaho. The facts met up.

Yu looked thoughtful. "Well, they'd look together, at least."

"It was so obvious. All that belligerent sexual tension," Fuutie added.

Eriol refused to believe it. "When did this happen?"

"Just now? Several times this evening? Were you not watching them?" Feimei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fuutie stared at him. "Are you blind, Eriol?"

"He is for the moment," Feimei said with a conspiratorial smile.

"That's true," Fuutie agreed.

Yu smiled as he watched them. "I must say, Sakura's family is absolutely charming."

"It's so romantic that her father is still so in love with their mother even after all these years," Feimei said wistfully.

Fuutie sighed. "He's such an intellectual. The way he talks and the way he carries himself… He's absolutely dreamy."

Yu nodded in agreement. "Touya sent me a glare or two when he caught me checking out their Dad one time."

"You scoundrel!" Tomoyo said with a laugh.

The designer shrugged. "He looks very good. I'm an artist! I can't help but appreciate beautiful things."

"If that's so, you'd probably have appreciated Touya's looks as well. How many glares did Touya send you when you were checking him out?" Eriol asked.

Yu placed a finger on his chin. "I couldn't identify which ones were for me checking him out and which ones were for me checking Sakura out."

They all laughed at Yu's statements.

Feimei was still smiling when she spoke. "When the three of them are together they are such a beautiful family. Xiao Lang would be out of place if he joined them."

"That's true," Fuurie realized with a laugh.

Yu raised his eyebrow but otherwise said nothing else on Feimei and Fuutie's joke. He voiced his biggest concern. "Although Xiao Lang is very good looking and very capable, he'll need to work a little harder to match the charm of the other important men in Sakura's life."

"I realized that today," Feimei said in agreement.

"I've known all along," Tomoyo said with a smug smile.

"No, wonder Sakura didn't fall for Xiao Lang easily," Fuutie commented.

Eriol shrugged. "Well, if your standards on men are like that, it's really no surprise."

"Fanren's children were completely enthralled." Tomoyo was surprised at how easily the children took to Sakura's family. The only girl, Fuu, had been completely attached to Sakura's father while Ling was already in love with Touya.

"Football-niichan?" Eriol supplied the name the Li people had christened Touya before they knew his true connections with Sakura.

Feimei and Fanren laughed while Yu looked amused.

"Indeed," Feimei said after controlling herself.

Fuutie shook head. "Fanren's already being shameless and treating them like in-laws!"

"What did Touya look like?" Tomoyo wondered. She knew that Touya would absolutely hate any talk that assumed Sakura was going to be married to anyone.

"Poker face," Feimei replied.

Tomoyo couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I would love to have seen that."

Yu spoke then. "Still, he can be quite the perfect gentleman." Everyone agreed with Yu. They had all seen how Touya treated Sakura and their father. He had been the picture of the perfect son and brother. Even if he and Xiao Lang didn't see eye to eye, he still treated Xiao Lang sisters with respect. He was also patient and caring towards Fanren's imperious children. "If I was Sakura, I wouldn't be able to stop my incestuous feelings towards him."

The women giggled but Eriol rolled his eyes. "I do hope it works out between Xiao Lang and Sakura."

Fuutie and Feimei looked at Eriol like he was an idiot. "What are you saying, Eriol? Of course it will work out. Like we'd allow Xiao Lang to botch it up when we're not looking."

Tomoyo knotted her brows. "I may not know Xiao Lang as well as any of you but I don't think he'd appreciate you meddling in his affairs"

"I agree." Eriol joined Tomoyo's side.

"Oh?" Fuutie's voice had an edge of challenge to it. "Are you willing to explain to Ling why he can't call Sakura's brother "Uncle Touya" anymore?"

"Uncle Touya?" Tomoyo repeated.

Fuutie nodded. "Fanren told the little boy to call Sakura 'Auntie' and her brother Touya 'Uncle'."

"That's absolutely shameless." Although he said that, Eriol's face wasn't forbidding at all. He was actually trying not to laugh.

"It's good Xiao Lang wasn't around or he'd have gagged her in front of them." Feimei didn't bother stopping her giggles. "Even Fuu started calling Fujitaka-san 'Grandpa'."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I'm so glad we came here," Yu said as he tried to wipe away tears from the corner of his eyes.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Benches beside the yakisoba stand**

**Tomoeda Shrine**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**July 13, 2009**

**10:01 PM**

* * *

"Relax, Touya," Yukito finally let out the moment he got tired of watching Touya pace to and fro in front of him. Touya had been doing that ever since Sakura left to go look for her boyfriend. He had been invited by Touya to join them tonight. He was glad to come and was interested in meeting Sakura's boyfriend officially. That is, until Touya revealed the real reason he was invited.

"Why should I relax?" Touya snapped at him.

"They can't really do much in an hour," Yukito reasoned. Touya ground his teeth together. Yukito could practically hear it from three feet away. "Not what I'm referring to," Yukito added immediately. He knew Touya was already thinking the worst. Yukito was already used to mollifying Touya when his over protectiveness reared its ugly, sometimes unwelcome, often times extremely ridiculous, head. "Get your head out of the gutter."

He heard Touya curse and he could not help but smile. Even if Touya was a completely different person now, job-wise and station-in-life-wise, his underlying personality was still the same. As much as he always enjoyed spending time with the Kinomotos, the main reason he was so excited to come was not only to meet Sakura's boyfriend. Once Touya gave him a brief description of what had happened more than a week ago, Yukito found out that the woman Touya had been silently obsessed with was always in the company of Xiao Lang Li. Today seemed like a good opportunity to meet her as well. He didn't even need Touya to point her out. Yukito knew the moment he saw her.

"I must say, your taste in women is something else," Yukito remarked.

"What?" Touya asked. Yukito wasn't fooled. Touya always played dumb when he was being evasive. "It was her, wasn't it? The tall, statuesque beauty with red hair."

Touya sighed. There was no reason to deny it. "And your point?"

Yukito chuckled. "My point is that instead of making Sakura's boyfriend jealous, you could have focused more attention on her."

"You weren't up for the job," he grumbled.

"Correction," Yukito raised one finger as he said this. "I _was_ up for it. Unfortunately, you deemed me inadequate to the task."

"He wasn't batting an eyelash when you were doing your thing."

The main reason Touya had invited Yukito to come was because he wanted to make Xiao Lang Li jealous. Yukito had tried his best at the task, trying to be affectionate with Sakura, sharing anything he had with her. Unfortunately, Touya took things into his own hands not long after Yukito started. Amazingly enough, even the smallest thing Touya did would make Xiao Lang crazy. It ended up with Touya doing most of the work while Yukito watched, amused at how petty Touya was being and at how jealous Sakura's boyfriend was getting. Fujitaka mostly ignored their actions, probably because Xiao Lang's niece wanted to monopolize his attention.

"Honestly, why did I agree to this?" Yukito asked himself.

"It was my condition for allowing you to come with us," Touya replied.

"Whatever happened to me being a member of your family?" He laced his words with mock hurt.

Touya scowled at him. "Well, someone else is trying to enter my family and boot you out. We have space for only one new family member. It's either you or him."

"Ouch. That's harsh," Yukito said with a little laugh. "He seems like an okay guy."

Yukito actually liked Xiao Lang. He had been obnoxious and straightforward when they had met that time at Sakura's school but meeting him today showed him in a new light. He doted on his nephews and niece, that was obvious. He was also very compliant with his sisters many whims. Yukito was amazed at how deftly he controlled them. Yukito couldn't even begin to imagine how to appease such women. Xiao Lang had been respectful and polite during the entire time he had been in their company. He had not been there to hear some of his sisters' more audacious comments but Yukito knew he would have reacted appropriately. They seemed to be people of very good breeding. That wasn't what really sold him to Yukito though. The reason why Yukito liked him was because it was so obvious how much he adored Sakura. He and Sakura did not get to talk much but the small exchanges they had told Yukito all he needed to know. He could leave Sakura in his hands. Still, even if he told Touya this, his best friend would refuse to believe it.

Touya crossed his arms across his chest. "You haven't spoken to him."

"I have actually." At Touya's questioning gaze, Yukito related their little meeting. "Said I was a hindrance, if I recall correctly," Yukito said with a laugh.

"Well, given what you were doing then, I'd agree," Touya mumbled.

"Don't be jealous, Touya. Anyway, I noticed how your families seem to have hit it off, _Uncle Touya._" Yukito emphasized the name.

Touya frowned. "Don't remind me."

It turned out that one of Sakura's students was Xiao Lang's nephew. The same nephew had been so taken with Touya ever since he helped out Sakura with her class that one time. The little boy had been calling his friend "Football-niichan". A term of endearment for sure. Touya seemed all right with the name but Fanren, one of Xiao Lang's sisters and the boy's mother, had told her son to call him "Uncle Touya" instead, given how Sakura and Xiao Lang were together. The boy warmed up to the name immediately and had been calling Touya that all night. It seemed to Yukito that the Lis were already making a place for themselves in the Kinomotos' family. Like they were sure that Sakura would one day be a part of their family and Xiao Lang a part of Touya's. That insinuation ruffled Touya's feathers a bit his friend has civil enough not to let it show.

"Couldn't say no to such a cute, little, impressively-dressed boy, could you?" Yukito teased.

"Please shut up," Touya begged.

Yukito saw movement in the corner of his eye and smiled at what he saw. "Beautiful woman alert."

"What?" Touya asked, not comprehending.

"Introduce me properly," Yukito told him. "I want to be known."

"Sakura slipped from your grasp?" They both turned to the new voice. Kaho Mizuki stood before them. She was dressed just as good as all the Lis and thus, she had turned heads wherever she went.

"Good evening," Touya greeted.

"Good evening as well," she returned the greeting with a smile. She looked at Yukito and gave a polite bow to acknowledge him. She turned back to Touya and spoke. "To think you actually brought in reinforcements tonight. Xiao Lang told me about your meeting. With how things are going, you and I will be enemies, soon."

Seeing how Touya was doing nothing to introduce Yuktio to her, Yukito decided to do it himself. He walked in between them and offered his hand. "Yukito Tsukishiro," he introduced.

Kaho Mizuki smiled as she shook his hand. "A pleasure. Kaho Mizuki."

"I've heard good words from Touya about you," Yukito said with a smile. The woman had a lovely smile.

"Oh?" she said with a hint of disbelief. "I'm glad. Unfortunately, we've reached a rough patch."

Yukito let go of her hand and shrugged. "He'll get over it. He's overprotective of Sakura."

"I noticed," Kaho replied. Yukito studied her secretly. Her manner betrayed nothing of her thoughts but the way she carried herself was impressive. There was wisdom in her eyes and her maturity was evident in the way she spoke.

"Enough about me," Touya said from his spot.

Yukito felt the underlying tension between these two and decided it was the time to make his presence scarce. "I'll go get us some takoyaki. I'm starved," he said to Touya. He turned to Kaho Mizuki then. "Mizuki-san, would you like some?"

"No, thank you," she answered with a slight shake of her head.

Yukito nodded and moved away.

Touya watched as Yukito walked away. Once they were alone, Kaho finally spoke.

"I was going to ask if you were slowly warming up to Xiao Lang but just seeing you today answered my question"

"I'm petty, remember?" Touya said with a shrug. "You said so yourself."

Kaho narrowed her eyes but did not move towards him. "You had best accept it. The sooner you do, the less headaches you'd have."

"The future is ever in motion," Touya blurted out.

Kaho actually laughed at that. "No use sounding like a wizened, old sage. Xiao Lang won't let her go."

Touya chose to ignore the certainty he heard in her voice. A part of him actually believed what she said. That was the feeling he got when he saw them together tonight. Xiao Lang may not have been lying about his feelings after all. Touya did not want to accept it. At least not yet. "We'll see."

"Instead of focusing on that, you should be thinking of revenge."

He had to look at her face closely to see if he heard her right. "Revenge?" he repeated.

"Yes," Kaho answered with a nod. "Take something that's important to Xiao Lang as well."

"Important?" he asked. He wasn't actually trying to understand what she was saying, more _why_ she was saying it.

"Fair is fair, yes?" she said with a tilt to her head.

"Are you important to him?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Her eyes widened a bit and Touya wished a meteor would fall to the ground and strike him where he stood. Before he could take back the question, Kaho was already answering.

"Yes. Fairly."

It was Touya's turn to be surprised. "Duly noted," he said with a nod.

**-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**The ring toss stall at the east end of the night markets**

**Tomoeda Shrine**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**July 13, 2009**

**10:17 PM**

* * *

Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink.

Xiao Lang had lost count of how many times he'd tried to put those blasted rings on top of the little spokes of wood in front of him. They were a little over 6 feet away and they were mocking Xiao Lang's lack of ability in the game. He had assumed his sisters wired the entire shrine so he had tasked Kaho to look for blind spots for all the surveillance equipment they had. She had discreetly given him a map as they were heading here. He was surprised at how many cameras had been installed. Still, Kaho was able to identify several safe areas. He was in one such area. He doubted whether that was why no one had come to bother him for almost an hour. He guessed they were too busy getting acquainted with Sakura's family. Somehow, they already loved the Kinomotos. He had passed Fuutie a while back and she could not stop talking about Sakura's father. And don't even begin talking about Touya Kinomoto in front of Fanren. She had been completely brainwashed by her littlest one. Now both of them were singing praises about Football-niichan. Feimei was similarly charmed by Sakura's many friends.

He let out an exhausted sigh as his thoughts strayed to Sakura's friends. He tried to throw another ring but failed miserably. Her friends had expertly cornered him. They were nice enough ladies but they still unnerved him. They at least knew when to back down when he showed even the slightest bit of discomfort. They had asked him several questions, most of which he had already forgotten simply because of the sheer quantity of questions that bombarded him. They ranged from her birthday (he only learned now that it was the first of April), her most disliked dish (_konnyaku_ apparently, another question he was unable to answer) down to her favourite recipe (he guessed pancake since he saw her cooking once and miraculously got it right). Their worst question had been her favourite brand of brassiere. He was sure he turned red right down to his toes.

_I'll make sure to play twenty questions with Sakura soon._

"Syaoran! Finally found you!"

He turned automatically at the sound of Sakura's voice. He saw her running towards him and he caught her as she almost stumbled to a stop beside him. She was panting and slightly sweaty. She looked like she ran through the entire shrine looking for him. He took out his handkerchief and wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead. She gave him a grateful smile as she straightened herself.

"Oh, is this the young lady you won the prize for?"

They both turned towards the owner of the stall Xiao Lang had been playing at. He raised an eyebrow in question.

_What are you talking about old man? The best prize I would get would be a piece of candy, if any._

"You won a prize?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Here you go," said the store owner.

He handed Sakura a weird looking stuffed animal. It looked like a small teddy bear but Xiao Lang wasn't sure. It had a rounded head with round ears. Its beady black eyes were set far apart and its smiling mouth was more like a cartoon than anything else. It was a golden-brown color, with little, stuffed, white wings at its back. It had a long tail that ended with a large, fluffy cotton ball. It was the about the size of a Sakura's forearm.

Sakura hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. "Thank you."

Xiao Lang sent a discreet look towards the store owner but he simply shook his head.

"Enjoy the festival," he told them and shooed them away.

_I'll have to come back and pay for that stuffed animal. _

He looked at the happy expression on Sakura's face and found himself smiling as well.

_And to thank him as well._

"Where is your family?" he asked after they had walked a few paces.

She looked up at him. "They went off ahead."

"And your friends?"

"You were the one hanging out with them," she replied.

Xiao Lang smiled wryly. "True. They went ahead."

"Okay!" she answered happily.

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Is this my alone time now?"

Sakura gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad I found you."

He had no idea of the itinerary of the festival so he had to ask. "Why?"

"It's starting."

Before he could ask what she meant, a large sound exploded from behind them. He turned just in time to see a startling display of red in the sky. The sounds continued and the light from the sky turned blue and then yellow and then to a multitude of other colors.

_Fireworks. _

He turned back to Sakura and saw her beautiful face bathed in the lights from the fireworks. She seemed so unreal to him. It was the first time today that he could be this close to her. Without really thinking about it, he cupped her cheek and gently moved her so she'd be facing him. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but before any sound could come out, he had already captured her lips. He took it slow and gentle this time. It was a chaste kiss, all things considered. Most of the people were paying attention to the fireworks so no one really gave them an extra glance. Sakura did not push him away and so he became bold. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the planes he had already memorized by heart. He heard Sakura whimper and he smiled into the kiss. He moved her arms so they were around his neck and he carried her easily off her feet. Sakura was clinging on to him, her lips continuing to move with his. He had moved them to a place behind a large tree. Once there, he let go of all his reservations.

Xiao Lang's mind blanked out in pleasure as he continued to kiss her. For the second time tonight, his mind had failed him. Every sensation and emotion that assaulted him now short-circuited his brain and he could do nothing else but continue to ravish Sakura's mouth.

When he finally released her who knows how many minutes after, her eyes were unfocused, her breathing labored and her cheeks flushed as if she ran miles and miles. He would never admit it to her but seeing her like this was a great stroke to his ego. He was the only person who could turn her like this. He was the only person allowed. Every inch of her belonged to him. And though she may not know it, since the moment they met, every inch of Xiao Lang had belonged to her as well.

_You're mine in the same way that I'm yours. That fact will never change._

She leaned heavily on him and he lovingly supported her slight weight. He always enjoyed himself when she was this close. He tried in vain to fix Sakura's hair. Her perfect up do had been tousled by their little tryst. He pulled out the pin and Sakura's hair tumbled down. The strong scent of cherry blossoms assaulted him and he groaned in pleasure as he buried his nose in her silky tresses.

When he felt her slightly push against him, he moved so he could see her face. Sakura looked up to him with her signature scowl-pout. "I missed the entire show."

He grinned and then gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I'll pay for as many pyrotechnical shows you want. We can hold it in our backyard in Hong Kong."

Her eyebrows came closer together. "That wasn't really what I was getting at."

Xiao Lang laughed. "You looked for me so we can watch the fireworks?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry. I invited you and all but I was all over the place."

"I'm with you now, aren't I?" He linked their hands once again and led her out into the path. Some people were surprised at their sudden appearance but Xiao Lang ignored them.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Sakura asked.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want."

Looking delighted, Sakura asked, "Can you join me somewhere?"

"Of course."

He felt her tug at his arms and he followed her lead. They were walking towards the main shrine.

"Thank you," he said after a few seconds.

"Huh?" Sakura looked back at him but did not stop walking.

"Your present." He gestured to the yukata he was wearing.

She beamed at him. "I'm glad they turned out well."

"You got your injuries making this?"

Sakura only shrugged. "They were nothing. You look good in them. That's all that really matters."

"Thank you again," he repeated.

"How were the night markets?"

_I would have liked it better if I had been with you._

Instead of saying what he truly felt, he said, "I'm glad I came. It's a nice experience." Sakura was already feeling guilty for not accompanying him. No point trying to milk her conscience for more.

"I'm glad!" He felt her squeeze the hand she was holding. "Did you try any other game?"

Xiao Lang let out an exhausted sigh. "My nephews wanted a prize from every stall," he answered ruefully.

Sakura giggled. "Good job then."

"I guess."

They finally reached the main shrine. Before he could ask what they were supposed to do here, Sakura tugged on his arm once more.

"This way!" She led them close to the forest. Xiao Lang followed in silence as she led them through the underbrush. He supported her as she walked, catching her more than once when she stumbled on a branch or root that they couldn't see. The lights from the shrine were visible but from where they were, moonlight was the only thing illuminating their way.

Finally, they reached a clearing deep in the forest. There, Sakura walked towards something. Xiao Lang could make out a mat in the middle of the clearing.

"This is?"

She led him down to sit on the mat before answering. "This is my absolute favourite spot."

Xiao Lang looked around. He wondered why she liked such a barren area. He felt her thin finger lift his chin up. He looked up and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. The starry sky above them seemed to swallow everything. He had never seen so many stars before. The sky did not have a cloud in sight and it was as if all the stars decided to show themselves tonight.

Once his neck started to hurt from looking skyward, he looked down and met her smiling face.

"Thank you." They were the only ones here and so she did not have to raise her voice to be heard.

He was puzzled by her gratitude. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"No. I mean…. You were supposed to spend this day with your family. I get to be with you today so I'm really happy."

The smile came easily. It always did when he was with her. He opened his arms and she snuggled close to him, her arms gripping his back. "As am I. So how long do I have you for?"

"Hm?" Her voice was a bit muffled.

"Knowing your brother, you have a curfew, right?"

"I can get scolded a bit," she replied.

He was glad she chose to stay with him but that wouldn't do at this stage of their relationship. "While that may be true, since I'm trying to improve his impression of me, I have to abide by his rules in the meantime."

"…Before midnight."

Xiao Lang could not help but frown. "An hour. He keeps you for four hours and gives me a measly hour."

Sakura met his gaze. "It was my fault, really. I was dragged around everywhere."

"I have too much competition for your attention," he complained.

_In addition to your own family, my family is vying for your attention._

"It's not a competition."

Xiao Lang sighed. "True. That's the only reason I haven't cheated my way to a win yet." Sakura laughed at his words. A sudden chill wind blew past them and Xiao Lang pulled her closer. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not anymore," she said as she buried her face in his neck.

"Cuddling in the dark had its advantages," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"You're warm." He felt her tighten her hold.

"Your friends cornered me earlier," he told her. The memory came back to him and he shook his head.

"Oh?" he heard the smile in her voice.

"I had a pop quiz."

"About?"

Some of the questions came back to him and they sounded even more absurd. "The size of your shoe, your homeroom teacher in the fourth grade, the cheering costume you used when you performed in middle school, the color of your mechanical pencil when you were taking your Psychology 203 class, the color of your dress during your junior high graduation, your favourite flavour of shake from Marty's."

"Size six-and-a-half, Terada-sensei, short yellow skirt with a white tank top, pink, emerald green and cucumber-melon," she said simply.

_How did you remember all those trivial questions?_

He looked at her in amazement. "I'm going to make a questionnaire and you'll have to answer it the next time we eat out. It was humiliating not knowing the answers to their questions. My score was abysmal. I only got 1 out of 40."

"We never really got to it. If I didn't call Kaho, I wouldn't have known your birthday at all! Why didn't you tell me?" her voice was mildly accusing.

Xiao Lang gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, everyone knows."

"I didn't," she said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. Everyone makes it a point to know. Since I'm the next Li Head, business families make sure they send me something on my birthday. It makes them seem like they care so if they happened to have a business proposal, we have to remember that they had given a gift. Li Industries has an employee whose only job is to find out the birthdays of all our present and possible future business associates and send them appropriate presents. Most of the gifts are from people I haven't even met. I'm just used to people knowing."

"Fine, I'll accept that explanation today."

Xiao Lang chuckled. "How gracious. Thank you." He remembered something important that he wanted to ask. "I met your friend whose wedding I'm supposedly going to."

Sakura looked horrified. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. They insisted to make you a part of the wedding. Tomoyo got hold of Yu and everything just spiralled out of there."

"Everyone seemed to know except me," he complained.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, Fuutie said my clothes are already being made."

"Excited, isn't she?" she said with a laugh.

"Well… they're clothes," he explained.

"True."

"They've been dropping hints on possible wedding gifts. That is, things they'd put on the gift registry." Xiao Lang would never forget how her friend, Chiharu Mihara, kept making disparaging comments on wonderful wedding gifts.

Sakura looked embarrassed for her friend. "Oh gosh. I told them they were being shameless"

"Do you think a car would be enough? Or maybe a small condominium unit somewhere? Do they have a house near a pier so I can give them a yacht?"

"Did she seriously say those things?" she said with a groan.

_Those were the most luxurious ones. She was also requesting an outdoor Jacuzzi, a speedboat, a fully furnished kitchen, a home theatre system, and four Siberian huskies complete with three years' worth of dog food._

With the way she looked now, Xiao Lang thought it prudent not to mention those other requests. "Not in that particular order but more or less," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

He brushed away the worry on her face. "So what should we give?"

"We?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Yes, we. I happen to like referring to us like that._

"Yes, it could be from the both of us."

A mischievous smile graced her lips. "I say a toaster."

Xiao Lang stared at her for a few seconds, the light was dim but he could see her expression clearly. She seemed serious with her suggestion. "A… toaster?"

"Yup, a toaster."

There was little he could deny her. He had intended to give them a car but if Sakura said otherwise, he'd follow her lead. She knew the bride longest after all. But still, he didn't want to come off cheap. If his sisters found out he gave the married couple a toaster, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Right," he said with a nod. "Twelve hundred toasters it is then."

Sakura was startled at his choice of present. "Twelve hundred?!" she repeated, incredulous.

Xiao Lang looked at her with a smile. "Well, yes, if you convert the value of a car to the value of a toaster, you'd probably end up with more or less that number."

She looked completely bewildered and Xiao Lang's smile widened. "What will they do with twelve hundred toasters?"

"They could keep one, sell of the other 1,199 and then buy a car with the profits," he replied.

"Then why not just give a car?"

Xiao Lang shrugged. "You said you wanted to give them a toaster."

Sakura heaved a sigh. "I can't win against you."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He loved his new found rights and privileges with her ever since they became lovers. "Are we going to sit here for an hour? Not that I'm complaining, the sky is breathtaking but -"

"Wait a bit."

"What-" He stopped the flow of his words when he saw small, green flashes of light appear around them. They were there for only a few seconds but the number of lights seemed to increase by hundreds each time he saw them. Soon, the entire clearing was filled with these transient little lamps.

"I discovered this spot when I was younger. I only remembered about it yesterday," she whispered.

It took Xiao Lang a moment to realize what he was seeing. "Fireflies."

_I've never seen any in my life. There are so many around us._

"I'm glad that this place is more beautiful than I remembered." She rested her head on the crook of his neck. "You're the first person I've brought here. I want you to think it's as beautiful as I've always thought it. I can never stop being amazed at what I see when I come here."

_The first?_

He never thought that he could be the first with her in anything. The thought sent an explosion of heat throughout his chest. He could not find his voice at that moment so he simply wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura moved her own arms so they were around him again. "I can't buy you an expensive gift or anything. I can only give you things I make by my own hands. I can only share the things I have, especially those things that are important to me. I hope they were enough."

_Enough? It's more than enough. You've given so many things already._

He cupped her cheeks and moved to rest his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes and spoke. "In one day, you've given me more than what I've received in my 23 years of life. Since I've met you, all you've been doing is giving. You've given me so much already that even if I try to pay you back my entire life, it would still be a paltry amount in the face of what you have given and what you will undoubtedly give me in the future." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a simple meeting of lips. He kissed her tenderly, afraid that he'd break her if he was any bit forceful. It ended as soon as it began. He embraced her and rested his chin on her head.

"Stay with me always," he heard her say.

_Always and always._

"Yes," he whispered.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." His gratitude extended to more than just the greeting.

_Thank you for finding me. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for loving me._

The emotion he felt for her welled up inside him, almost choking him. He composed himself long enough to say, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too," she answered back.

She was everything he needed. He could lose everything he had and he knew he'd be able to crawl back out. But once he lost her, he knew he'd be lost as well. He couldn't bear going back to a life without her. He only had her for an hour today this wouldn't be the last day they would be together. This was just the beginning of everything. He clung to her tightly, hoping his actions could convey the intensity of what he felt for her.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Gosh that was loooong. I almost had an aneurysm trying to describe the yukatas. Describing them was a bitch. I had to do some major literature search. Here are the rough translations of the different yukata parts and some other Japanese words.

geta - wooden clogs, ever seen Memoirs of a Geisha? Those noisy shoes are geta

haneki – piece of cloth placed in the collar of the kimono or yukata to keep it clean

haori – long/short coat used to cover up the yukata

iromuji – one-tone yukatas or kimonos

kaku-obi – semi-casual belt used when wearing yukata or kimonos, for men

kanzashi – the pin they use to decorate the hair

kinchaku – those small cloth bags men and women use to store small items

konnyaku – gelatin-like thing

juban – the undergarment worn under the yukata or kimono

maeita – the piece of cloth placed under the obi in women

obi – cloth belt for both men and women

otaiko-musubi – a knot which looks like a ribbon, what you usually see at the back of girls wearing yukata

sode – sleeve of the yukata or kimono

tabi – socks, the hallux is separated from all the other toes

taiko-musubi – a knot that looks like a square ribbon at the back of yukatas and kimonos

tomoeri – the uh… lapels of the yukata? yeah… that.

tsukesage – a design of a yukata where the prints are on the side and then move up to a shoulder like they're climbing up the yukata, I can't describe it right.

yukata –casual kimono usually worn to fireworks displays and festivals

zori – sandals, traditionally usually woven from hay and plant fibers, kind of like flip-flops

Geh. Vocab lesson done. Hope it helps. Xiao Lang's yukata looks like the one worn by my baby Chikage Kazama in one of the official Hakuoki art books. Sakura's yukata is the white yukata she was wearing in one of the official TRC art books. She and Syaoran were wearing a matching set. Still looking for links for them. I have them in my laptop. I was mindlessly surfing the net long ago and just saved them in my computer.

This has been done for a few days but I've only been able to upload it now since our internet connection has been wonky these past two weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
